Rosas y espinas
by alter321
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y el proceso de reconstrucción recién comienza sólo que Hermione deberá afrontar una nueva vida dentro de un nuevo círculo social. - - - Sí sí, aquí tenemos otra historia de Granger descubriendo que es sangrepura. (No hay romance con Snape, su relación es de otro tipo)
1. Volver a empezar

¡Hola! Les acerco aquí una nueva historia, espero les agrade y... si gustan... la continúo.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos del universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling, sólo juego en su caja de arena.

* * *

 **Volver a empezar**

Estaba preocupada. Había encontrado a sus padres después de rastrearlos durante semanas, no sabía cómo proceder correctamente dada la revolución de emociones que bullían en su interior, no tuvo más opción que pedirle ayuda a la profesora Mcgonagall. Juntas trasladaron a sus padres a San Mungo y ahora aguardaba en la sala de espera el diagnóstico de los medimagos, ellos le dirían si era reversible o no el 'obliviate'. En ese momento se recriminaba ser tan buena con sus hechizos, rogaba que ellos regresaran, la guerra había terminado, pronto volvería a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año y los necesitaba.

No había hablado ni con Harry ni con Ron al respecto, ambos estaban pasando por terribles momentos y ella no quería angustiarlos aún más. La familia Weasley había perdido un hijo en esa terrible guerra, Harry estaba con ellos para apoyarlos y darles fuerzas. Nunca les dijo sobre sus intenciones de rastrear a sus padres, simplemente emprendió la búsqueda con la profesora Mcgonagall como único contacto. Verlos desde la distancia fue más doloroso de lo que creía, incluso se preguntaba si era justo sacarlos de la vida que estaban llevando ahora, se veían tan felices y se cuestionaba si no era un acto egoísta de su parte. Su consuelo fue pensar, por primera vez en su vida, en el destino, si ellos debían volver a su vida, los medimagos serían capaces de devolverles sus memorias.

Cuando vio a una joven salir de la sala corriendo en busca de otro medimago y atrás de ella a Mcgonagall su corazón dio un vuelco, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, las lágrimas estaban listas para salir.

-Cálmate querida, se recuperarán-

El alivio inundó el corazón de Hermione, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, su cuerpo se relajaba y sintió el cansancio por primera vez en días.

-Sólo… sólo hay detalle que debemos atender-

-¿Hay…- tragó con temor-… alguna secuela?-

-No, no que se pueda ver en este momento- la mujer se sentó junto a ella antes de continuar- sólo descubrimos algo-

La joven abrió sus ojos e inquirió a su mentora.

-Tu madre… ella, ella es una bruja-

La castaña creyó alucinar en ese preciso instante, repasaba en su mente las palabras de la profesora pero le pareció que había entendido mal.

-Disculpe, ¿acaba de decir que mi madre, Evelyn Jean Granger, es una bruja?-

-Sí Hermione, aún no sabemos cómo se ha mantenido oculta del Ministerio durante todo este tiempo pero sí, es una bruja-

Las palabras zumbaban en sus oídos, miraba desconcertada un punto fijo del suelo preguntándose qué significaba todo eso, cómo era posible que su madre perteneciera al mundo mágico y que nunca, nunca le dijera nada.

-¿Mi padre?-

-Él es muggle mi niña-

En parte se sintió aliviada, quería aferrarse a algo antes de que su mundo continuara desmoronándose como parecía que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Puedo verlos?- se irguió con premura.

-Aún no, recién acaban de devolverles los recuerdos, estarán dormidos hasta mañana y, seguramente, despertarán desorientados. Te pido que seas paciente querida Hermione, aguarda hasta mañana-

-Tiene… tiene razón, esperaré- volvió a sentarse, pasaba sus manos por sus muslos en un intento de secarse el frío sudor que las mantenía heladas.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte? ¿Irás con el joven Weasley o con Potter?-

-No, no- respondió inmediatamente- iré al Caldero Chorreante, tengo pagada una habitación ahí-

-Entonces hasta mañana, intenta descansar y, si de algo sirve mi consejo, no le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto antes de conocer los hechos-

Ella simplemente asintió, aún no tenía fuerzas para dejar San Mungo, aguardó unos momentos antes de ir a la habitación rentada para dormir.

No pudo.

Llegó, se recostó, cerró sus ojos y simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño. Desde los días en que buscaba afanosamente los horrocruxes, debía tomar la poción de descanso sin sueños pero, a esta altura, ya no le hacía efecto, no completamente. Se levantó y decidió ir a tomar algo, tal vez un poco de alcohol y reflexión le trajera las necesarias ganas de dormir.

- _"¿Cerveza de mantequilla? No, tiene el mismo efecto que la poción, no me haría nada por lo suave que es, mejor será un whisky de fuego"_ -

Con ese pensamiento en mente hizo su pedido y se dirigió a un solitario rincón a beber con tranquilidad.

No podría decirse que su estancia era silenciosa, después de todo era una de las heroínas del momento pero para su suerte, ninguno se le acercó para incordiarla con preguntas o conversaciones de la guerra. Había pasado muy poco tiempo aún y muchos todavía lloraban a sus muertos. Sin embargo, no era la única que buscaba en un whisky de fuego el fatídico y escurridizo sueño, cerca de ella estaba Theodore Nott, le intrigó la presencia solitaria de la castaña y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- preguntó con amabilidad.

La castaña lo miró con cierta incredulidad, Nott era su compañero e hijo de un mortífago, nunca habían hablado, casi diría que nunca se habían mirado pero ahí estaba, frente a ella. Consideró que sería descortés rechazarlo así que asintió a pesar de que deseaba estar sola.

Ambos consumían su bebida abstraídos, acompañándose sin decirse nada en un silencio acogedor.

La joven imaginaba que de estar Ron o Harry presentes, no habrían permitido que Nott estuviera siquiera en el Caldero Chorreante, ambos son muy tercos y lamentablemente prejuiciosos. Ella le prestó atención, se preguntó cómo habría sobrevivido a la guerra, no debió haber sido fácil para él siendo quien es, ¿qué cosas habrá hecho?

-Pregúntame, no te contengas- dijo Nott en un determinado momento al sentir la mirada de la joven.

Ella miró su vaso, jugaba son sus dedos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

Él hizo una mueca, se preguntaba por qué la castaña rehuía la verdadera pregunta, aquella que ronda la cabeza de todos '¿Eres o no un mortífago?', pero inmediatamente recordó que ella era algo particular y, tal vez, realmente deseaba saber cómo estaba.

-Sobreviviendo- respondió con soltura.

Ella hizo un gesto de desdén con sus hombros.

-Como todos ¿no?- _"Eso hemos hecho y eso hacemos, sobrevivir"_ -

-Puede ser- _"Cada uno con su drama de la vida, ¿no Granger?"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con sincero interés.

-Vivo aquí- vio que la chica no indagaría a pesar de que seguramente deseaba saber así que decidió darle un poco más de información personal- la Mansión está confiscada por el Ministerio hasta que mi padre sea sentenciado y me conviertan en la nueva cabeza de los Nott, así que vivo aquí hasta que inicie la escuela-

Jamás había escuchado tantas palabras juntas salir de su boca, se sintió un poco incómoda y con la obligación de decirle algo personal también.

-Lo… lo lamento-

-Yo no, no deseaba volver igualmente, no aún- sorbió un poco del Whisky de fuego mientras pedía más- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Suspiró, apoyó el codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, esperó a que Nott le sirviera un poco más y confesó.

-Mis padres están en San Mungo-

La miró con algo de incredulidad.

-¿No son muggles? ¿Qué hacen en San Mungo?-

- _"Aparentemente mi madre no es muggle"-_ Sí, pero… hace un año usé el encantamiento 'obliviate' para salvarlos de la guerra, me perseguían y ellos eran el medio para llegar a mí o simplemente para dañarme. Los encontré hace poco y…- guardó silencio esperando que sea suficiente para su inesperado interlocutor.

-¿Aún no saben si podrán recuperar sus recuerdos?- preguntó mientras admiraba la determinación de la chica y su capacidad, no cualquiera a los diecisiete años hace ese encantamiento con tal grado de éxito.

-Sí, ya los recuperaron, mañana debo verlos-

-Deberías celebrarlo con un poco más de alegría- le dedicó una sonrisa- lo que me extraña es que estés aquí y no con el clan Weasley o con Potter-

-No deseo involucrarlos-

-Entiendo... hay cosas que uno debe hacer solo- resolvió, logrando una cómplice sonrisa en Hermione.

-Sólo que…- se detuvo preguntándose si sería correcto compartir con él sus actuales preocupaciones- sólo que no todo parece ser como creía que era-

Él sólo la miraba con atención, se notaba que algo la incomodaba, la estaba preocupando, él la escucharía, aún no sabía por qué pero lo haría.

-Me dicen que mi madre es una bruja también-

El parpadeo de Nott indicaba su sorpresa, descubrir eso después de tantos años sólo hace que te surjan miles de preguntas y sentimientos encontrados.

-Sus razones habrá tenido para ocultarte algo tan importante-

Era verdad, la profesora Mcgonagall le dijo algo parecido pero ella enojo, quería enfrentarla pero también tenía miedo.

-Lo sé-

Ambos terminaron su segunda botella, él la acompañó a su habitación, evidentemente la castaña no tenía costumbre alcohólica y casi no llega a su cama. Le dejó una poción vitalizadora para el siguiente día, la necesitaría, antes de retirarse a la propia. Desde la puerta la observó, tenía frente a ella a la heroína del mundo mágico, la chica adoptada por el clan Weasley, aquella cuya inteligencia le permitió a Potter acabar con el megalómano y, sin embargo, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, tan sola como él. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ambos eran de mundos completamente diferentes.

Al día siguiente su cabeza se partía en mil pedazos, todos los ruidos estaban ampliados, podía sentir los cuchillos sobre los platos, el vuelo de las lechuzas, las risas y todo el escándalo del lugar. Se incorporó y vio la poción, sólo se sonrió y la bebió, Merlín sabía cuánto la necesitaba. Sus pensamientos se concentran en Nott y la extraña compañía que se hicieron la noche anterior, ella no recordaba haber llegado a su cama y debía agradecerle al chico su amabilidad. Cuando comenzaran las clases, se acercaría a él, eso si el chico la acepta.

Decidió no desayunar y sólo ir directamente al hospital después de darse un baño.

Llegó y preguntó si podía ingresar a ver a sus padres, se le informó que ambos estaban separados para un chequeo, su madre ya había salido y podía ingresar a verla. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

-¿Mamá?-dijo con timidez y temor.

La mujer estaba sentada en la cama observando el exterior, se giró al escuchar a su niña, las lágrimas brotaron, extendió sus brazos anhelando tener a su hija entre ellos.

-¡Oh Mamá!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, no importaba que fuera una bruja, era su madre, aquella que siempre estuvo apoyándola desde la distancia, aquella que la escuchaba siempre.

-Mi pequeña, mi niña… ¡Cuánto te he extrañado mi pedacito de cielo!- Besaba la cabeza de su hija mientras la acunaba, había sobrevivido y ahí estaba con ella una vez más.

-Per-perdóname mamá… yo… yo no quería hacerlo pero… pero de sólo pensar que ustedes… ¡oh Godric!... debí hacerlo, ¡perdóname!-

-Calma hija… calma…- suspiró y la abrazó con mayor fuerza- hiciste lo que creías que era correcto, hiciste lo que tu corazón te dijo para cuidar aquello que amas- la separó y miró a los ojos -¿Qué derecho tengo yo de reclamarte? Sólo puede agradecerte todo ese amor que nos has brindado y agradecer a la vida porque volviste a nosotros-

Hermione se dejó contener, con su madre era frágil, con ella se desnudaba de toda fortaleza, con ella podía ser contenida y no contener, era su bastión.

-Mi niña… sé que debes tener preguntas, a esta altura ya debes saberlo, a los medimagos no se les escaparía algo así-

-Tú… tú…- decía mientras hipaba- eres una bruja-

La mujer asintió.

-Papá… papá, ¿él lo sabe?-

-Sí, él siempre lo supo- se acomodó un poco y tomó a su hija de los hombros- escúchame Hermione, no puedo confesarte todo aquí y ahora, no es lo correcto ¿podrás esperar? Sé que te pido mucho pero es necesario-

La castaña miraba a su madre, todo atisbo de dolor y enojo se fue sólo con ver sus ojos, no importaba que fuera una bruja, era su madre y eso no cambiaba, así que asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

No la sorprendió que al salir Minerva Mcgonagall estuviera presente, la observaba con ansia contenida, la bruja mayor estaba tan intrigada como ella por el descubrimiento.

-Buenos días profesora- dijo antes de tomar asiento.

-Buenos días Hermione- siguió a la pequeña- ¿Cómo está tu madre?-

-Bien, bien… creo. La vi… tranquila- se mordía el labio y acariciaba su frente.

-¿No ha dicho nada, verdad?- tras los lentes se veían unos ojos agotados por todo lo sucedido. La guerra había terminado pero el proceso de reconstrucción apenas sí estaba en marcha.

-No, dice que no es el momento ni el lugar. Creo… creo que tiene razón, mi padre no estaba y, después de todo, no puedo reclamarles mucho después de haber borrado su memoria sin su permiso ¿no?-

-Me tranquiliza que te lo tomes así. Seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar-

-Sabe profesora, desde anoche pensaba en los detalles, cosas que pasé por alto y que no eran normales-

La bruja mayor la observaba con paciencia, aguardando las palabras de la joven.

-Usted fue a visitarnos, fue usted la que se reunió con mis padres y les explicó que era una bruja, aún lo recuerdo-

-Yo también recuerdo ese día-

-Entonces reconocerá que se lo tomaron con demasiada calma y aceptaron sin mayores dificultades que su hija se fuera a otro mundo, que prácticamente no me comunicara. Todo lo aceptaron sin reclamar ni preguntar, ellos… ellos simplemente me dejaron ser-

-Oh, entiendo. Sí, reconozco que generalmente los padres muggles se asustan y miran con cierto recelo a sus hijos, incluso les cuesta aceptarlo aunque terminen haciéndolo-

-¡Ve profesora! A eso me refiero. Ellos nunca, nunca me preguntaron mucho sobre la escuela más allá de cómo me sentía. Cuando les hablaba de mis aventuras con Harry sólo escuchaban, al principio creí que eran demasiado permisivos o que tal vez no les importaba pero no, me convencí de que confiaban plenamente en mí… y ahora, ahora…-

-Ahora piensas que es porque tu madre conocía este mundo y no le temía-

-¡Exacto!-

-Aun así, no me adelantaría demasiado. Piensa que al ser tu madre una bruja, conocía los peligros a los que te enfrentabas y aún así decidió confiar en ti, en tus decisiones y en tu juicio-

-Creo… creo que debo pensar en eso-

Mcgonagal le sonrió antes de retirarse, la castaña tenía mucho en que pensar.

Los días pasaron, los visitaba todo el tiempo posible. Su padre tenía un semblante agotado, le costaba movilizarse, se veía como si le hubieran arrebatado toda la energía. Al cabo de unos días le dieron el alta, Hermione pensó que querrían volver a su casa pero no, su madre le solicitó ir a Hogwarts para hablar con Mcgonagall, intuía que el momento de la verdad se acercaba.

Llegaron a la escuela, la reconstrucción avanzaba aunque aún se veían los despojos de la guerra. Su padre palideció al ver las condiciones del edificio y los alrededores y miró a su hija con apremio y angustia al dimensionar el peligro en el que se había involucrado. Su madre tomó con firmeza la mano de su esposo, ella imaginaba como había sido y agradecía que todo hubiese terminado al fin.

-Por favor, pasen, tomen asiento-

Los tres avanzaron y se ubicaron juntos, la bruja mayor observaba de pie, intrigada al igual que Hermione. Su madre besó en la mejilla a su padre y luego se levantó.

-Gracias por recibirnos profesora, es muy amable de su parte aceptar nuestra presencia sin mayores explicaciones-

-No se preocupe señora Granger, su presencia es bienvenida y si está en mí colaborar en lo que sea, dispone de toda mi voluntad-

Simplemente asintió, miró a su hija y suspiró, con dolor en su corazón iba a explicarle acontecimientos previos a su nacimiento, iba a revelar hechos que creía que morirían con ella, sabía que a partir de ese momento podría perder para siempre a su hija, sabía que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo está usted?- saludó al cuadro que estaba a un costado ante el asombro de Mcgonagall y Hermione.

-Evelyn, tanto tiempo sin verte, esperaba que este día no llegara pero aquí estás-

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija durante tantos años-

-Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?, ahora… creo que no deberías dejarla en suspenso durante mucho tiempo. Hermione es una joven inteligente, sabrá entenderte-

-Lo sé- giró hacia su hija aunque el señor Granger comenzó a hablar.

-Mi pequeña, quiero que sepas que lo que tu madre va a decirte no cambia en nada el profundo amor que sentimos por ti, mucho menos el mío, puede que tú no nos perdones por eso pero, antes que nada, déjame decirte 'lo siento', lo siento mucho mi niña-

-Mamá… papá… yo… yo no sé qué me dirán pero prometo que sea lo que sea, trataré de tomarlo con calma- los tres se sonrieron.

-Hija, ¿me permites tu varita?-

Hermione la miró con asombro, su madre era una bruja y podría manejar una varita sin problemas pero esa imagen nunca había estado en su mente. Con un poco de temor se la entregó y observó la cálida sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer al ver ese objeto en sus manos, ¿Quién sabe hace cuánto no siente su poder canalizado?, la castaña conocía la sensación que provoca tomar una varita, ese cosquilleo que nace en el pecho y recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, ese éxtasis incomparable. Observó cómo movió su muñeca, hacía un delicado movimiento mientras pronunciaba un hechizo desconocido. Ante ella su madre iba cambiando sus facciones, su cabello se volvía negro y totalmente lacio, sus ojos antes café ahora se aclaraban hasta llegar a ser un verde grisáceo, su rostro cambiaba levemente pero lo suficiente para volverla una extraña ante su hija. En ese momento la joven escuchó el suspiro de su profesora.

-No… no puede ser… esto, esto es imposible- decía Mcgonagall con su mano en la boca, sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla, parecía estar viendo un fantasma.

-Profesora, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo su madre ante el rostro asombrado de su interlocutora.

-Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince- susurró la directora y miró a una sorprendida Hermione que no retiraba los ojos de la que consideraba su madre- entonces… ella… ella…-

-Sí, ella es mi hija y…- ahora mirando fijamente a Hermione- y de Evan Rosier-

La castaña escuchó como crujía dentro suyo todo su mundo y lo que conocía, palideció ante las palabras de su madre y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, sintió una tristeza añeja y ajena que no podía contener. Simplemente se sentó, ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y se dejó llevar por un llanto silencioso de otra época.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Bueno, espero estén interesados en esta historia. Hace tiempo le daba vueltas y me decidí por escribirla. Aquí tienen a otra Hermione que descubre que es sangrepura, una de tantas... jejeje!

Si alguno desea que la continúe, no tiene más que dejar un review.

Muchas gracias =)


	2. Una historia triste sin un final

Hola! aquí un nuevo capítulo de otro delirio que se cruzó por mi mente. Me quedó muuuuuy largo, sepan disculpar pero no quise dividirlo en dos.

 **Disclaimer:** todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Gracias **sapphire97** , **AngieCassio** y **Allegra Salvatore**! Espero cubrir sus expectativas!

* * *

 **Una historia triste sin un final**

 **ooo**

El Golem

 **o**

Si (como el griego afirma en _Crátilo_ )

el nombre es arquetipo de la cosa,

en las letras de _rosa_ está la rosa

y todo el Nilo en la palabra _Nilo._

 **o**

Y, hecho de consonantes y vocales,

habrá un terrible Nombre, que la esencia

cifre de Dios y que la Omnipotencia

guarde en letras y sílabas cabales.

(dos primeras estrofas de "El Golem" de Jorge Luis Borges -1958-)

 **oooooo000oooooo**

El líquido del vaso iba disminuyendo con cada pequeño sorbo. Hermione se preguntaba si beber whisky de fuego por una semana consecutiva sería una señal de cierto impulso alcohólico, trataba de no darle demasiada importancia a ese pensamiento, sólo deseaba apagar lo suficiente su mente como para dejar de analizar los últimos acontecimientos: su madre bruja sangrepura, su padre mago mortífago muerto hace dieciocho años. Si había alguien buscando una manera de destrozarla y dejarla sin respuestas, habría que comunicarle que ya habían encontrado el cómo.

Ella seguía amando a su padre, a aquél que estuvo siempre a su lado, aquél que con desesperación la alzó a los cuatro años tras caer de un juego y la llevó con urgencia a que enyesen su pequeño brazo quebrado, aquél que con su música la acercó a la magia sin necesidad de varita, aquél que le dio seguridad en las noches oscuras, aquél que le regaló miles de abrazos y caricias reconfortantes, aquél que le enseñó a enfrentar las situaciones con la frente en alto y a no doblegarse, aquél que, en resumidas cuentas, la convirtió en una Gryffindor. Sí, porque su madre a quien aún amaba demasiado a pesar de la verdad era una Slytherin y su padre biológico también, la razón por la que terminó con los leones debió haber sido John Granger, no encontraba otro motivo.

Como las tardes anteriores, Theodore Nott se presentó y con un breve saludo se sentó junto a ella. Esa había sido la rutina hasta el momento, un breve saludo, cenaban el menú del día en un constante silencio y bebían, cada uno luchando con sus propios fantasmas, luego volvían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Generalmente Nott la conducía sin decir palabra alguna y siempre tenía alguna poción que dejaba en la mesita de luz de Hermione, al día siguiente no mencionaba absolutamente nada y repetían las acciones. Su compañía se volvió necesaria y ese día la anhelaba con urgencia, tras haber batallado sola con miles de preguntas estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la sola presencia del slytherin la contenía.

La noche había avanzado y era hora de ir a su habitación, se dijo a sí misma que ese sería su último día en el Caldero Chorreante, debía regresar junto a su madre para discutir aquel asunto porque prácticamente había huido tras escuchar la confesión. Simplemente vio cómo Evelyn Jean Granger dejaba atrás sus facciones y daba paso a una completa extraña llamada Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, afirmando que su padre no era otro más que Evan Rosier. Después de eso no quiso escuchar nada más, pidió permiso para retirarse y escapó, huyó sin siquiera permitir el abrazo de quien había pensado que era su padre, el cálido abrazo del señor Granger.

Theodore la condujo por la escalera y la ayudó a llegar a su cama, mientras dejaba la poción de siempre a su lado, Hermione giró hacia él y le preguntó:

—Nott, si hubieras tenido la posibilidad de crecer lejos de tu padre, sin conocer que era un mortífago, sin siquiera saber que te unía un lazo de sangre con él, ¿la hubieras tomado? —

Las palabras de la castaña lo sorprendieron, quedó parado rígido frente a ella, lo sintió un poco invasivo y demasiado frontal pero se trataba de una gryffindor cuyo sentido del tacto podía llegar a ser nulo; sin embargo, no se ofendió, al contrario, se intrigó. Al ver que ella le dejaba lugar en el borde de la cama para que él se acomodara, se sentó e intentó buscar en su mente una respuesta a la extraña pregunta.

—Si esa infancia fuera feliz, tal vez sí pero nunca me gustó vivir en la mentira, al final hubiera querido saber quién fue mi padre y por qué motivo hizo lo que hizo. Vivir en una mentira, por más feliz que sea, no deja de ser una mentira— su voz era monocorde y tranquila.

Ella estaba tan abstraída en sí misma, tan a gusto que no se percataba de con quien estaba hablando, incluso hasta sentía que en realidad hablaba con una parte de sí misma, con su propia conciencia.

—¿No te preocuparía descubrir que te pareces a él más de lo que quisieras? ¿que… que tal vez… tal vez esa oscuridad forma parte también de ti? —

Era evidente para el chico que ella no estaba criticándolo o reprochándole, había algo más, un fin último en esas preguntas más allá del posible prejuicio hacia él por ser hijo de Bastian Nott. La observó con atención, la chica estaba boca arriba mirando el techo, sus rizos inundaban el blanco de la cama viéndose como una gran mancha oscura, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana le daban un misterioso brillo oscuro a sus ojos y palidez a su piel, observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por su tranquila respiración, no estaba nerviosa, estaba en calma y cómoda cerca de él, tan a gusto como él lo estaba.

Respiró profundamente, Hermione estaba atravesando un momento difícil y lo estaba haciendo sola, pensó en los dos idiotas que ella llama 'amigos', seguramente creían que se encontraba bien sólo porque siempre se mostró fuerte y decidida ante ellos. Se compadeció un poco, algo que lo sorprendió, él no es dado a esa clase de emociones, no le gusta porque implica relación, una cercanía con otro que no sea él y eso nunca trae buenos resultados.

—No, no me preocupa— había cierta sinceridad descarada en sus palabras —que me parezca a él no significa que seguiré su camino para alcanzar los mismos objetivos, no cometeré sus errores—

Su porte era impenetrable. Hermione lo miraba con atención por primera vez, era un joven alto, esbelto y sobre todo misterioso, sus ojos eran negros y se sentía perdida en su mirada, pensó que sería el efecto del alcohol. Por un instante sintió que la belleza en ese chico era similar a la que uno encuentra al observar el vacío de un abismo, una belleza siniestra y silenciosa que te convoca y atrapa, te atrae y jala hasta que caes. Su respuesta le preocupó, quería saber más de él, conocerlo aunque sentía en la boca de su estómago que podía ser peligroso.

—¿Qué… qué objetivo? — su voz tenía cierto temor, no deseaba que el slytherin se ofendiera por su intromisión, ya había respondido más de lo que hubiera imaginado posible, no quería que se fuera.

Él le sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja, se regodeó un instante ante la duda de la castaña, ¿acaso pensaba que él quería eliminar a los muggles e hijos de muggles?, nadie podría culparla por eso, es lo que hasta el momento han hecho todos los sangrepura con los que se ha rodeado a excepción de los Weasley, esos viles traidores a la sangre. Hermione vio el gesto y se dio cuenta que su pregunta no hizo más que sacar a la serpiente dentro de él pero no le importó, siempre y cuando aún encontrara sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Debes dormir Granger— se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— " _¿Granger? ¿Aún podré llamarme así?, ¿aún soy una Granger?"_ — una lágrima surcó su rostro y tras de ella siguieron varias, cubrió su boca con una temblorosa mano y detuvo un gemido silencioso.

Antes de salir, Theodore vio como la chica lloraba en silencio, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quedó un instante de pie con su frente apoyada en la madera que lo separaba de una Hermione Granger absolutamente quebrada, una imagen perturbadora si las hay.

— " _¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Granger llorando con profundo y silencioso dolor? Su madre es una bruja según dijo, subió un escalón en la escala social, de sangresucia a mestiza, ¿será eso o habrá algo más?... podría ser que… no, no… eso es imposible…"_ — suspiró, pasó su mano por su cabello y se dirigió a su cuarto — " _cuando volvamos a la realidad, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts todo será igual, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no son más que la versión reducida de esta sociedad en la que vivimos. Aquí nos esforzamos por los puntos para las casas, en el Ministerio nos esforzamos por los votos; en uno hacemos alianzas para hundir a los compañeros de otras casas, en la vida hacemos alianzas para pisar a las familias y personas que obstruyen nuestros objetivos… a fin de cuentas, no somos más que niños que juegan a ser adultos con las reglas que esos adultos crearon para perpetuar el status quo, reglas que nos forman y luego repetimos y repetimos en la larga cadena de las generaciones. Ellos ganaron hoy, o eso es lo que creen, sólo hundieron a un megalómano que logró convencer a varios idiotas de seguirlo en detrimento de su propia preservación, la verdadera guerra, aquella que permite el cambio real en la sociedad se libra día a día en el Ministerio y en los hogares de todos, esa guerra no ha terminado y nunca lo hará, a esa guerra nos dirigimos_ —

Con esos pensamientos el joven slytherin se durmió escuchando los sollozos de la joven gryffindor que estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no poner un hechizo silenciador.

Al día siguiente levantó su cuerpo muerto de la cama y recogió sus cosas. La imagen en el espejo era decadente a todas luces: palidez casi enfermiza, ojeras, ojos enrojecidos, cabello enmarañado más allá de lo incluso ella consideraba posible. La cabeza le latía y ni la poción de Nott había calmado un poco ese dolor, su boca estaba seca y áspera con un sabor agrio que le dio náuseas. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió al Londres muggle a caminar y pensar, por lo menos allí habría menos probabilidades de cruzarse a gente conocida que pueda inquirirla por su estado actual.

Caminó durante horas, la brisa del parque abría paso entre sus pensamientos despejando la oscuridad que pareció inundarla y gobernarla durante días. Pensó en las palabras del slytherin — _"vivir en una mentira, por más feliz que sea, no deja de ser una mentira"_ — pero la pregunta real que surcaba su mente era si estaba preparada para la verdad y todo lo que vendría después.

Cerca del atardecer llegó a la casa de los Granger, aún se debatía a sí misma si era posible llamar ese lugar 'su hogar'. Ingresó, se sentó en el sofá del living y esperó a que a los adultos aparecieran, no tardaron mucho, su madre estaba en la cocina terminando la tarta de manzanas que tanto amaba su pequeña y su padre estaba en la habitación de la niña mirando su foto y acariciándola con anhelo.

—Hija, mi cielo, volviste— se acercó la mujer con cautela, aún no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría su hija. Sus rasgos no eran los que Hermione siempre asoció con su madre sino los de la mujer que días atrás apareció luego de que deshiciera el hechizo.

Los pasos en la escalera anunciaron al hombre que fue directo hacia ella pero fue detenido por su esposa, era necesario proceder con paciencia y cautela.

—Estuve pensando mucho, analizando lo que dijeron y preguntándome si realmente quiero saber la verdad o no— dijo la chica mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? — preguntó la señora Granger.

—Sí, toda la verdad, hasta el más miserable de los detalles. He vivido dieciocho años en una mentira y es justo que me digan la verdad— había aprensión en sus palabras, aprensión y dolor.

—Te amamos hija, jamás mentimos sobre eso, por… por favor mi niña, no creas que nuestro amor no es real— dijo el señor Granger con premura.

—Lo sé, sé que me aman y yo los amo a ambos, tú eres y siempre serás mi padre— vio como el hombre suspiró con alivio mientras era abrazado por la mujer — pero vivir una mentira, por muy feliz que sea, no deja de ser una mentira— se escuchó repitiendo las palabras de Nott, fueron su sostén durante ese día y el impulso que necesitó para afrontar a la pareja frente a ella.

—Enfrentas la situación como una verdadera gryffindor mi querida niña, aunque no lo creas me enorgullece— dijo la señora Granger.

—Gracias… madre— musitó la última palabra con un poco de esfuerzo —los escucho—

Se sentaron frente a ella, su madre sacó una varita y lanzó el hechizo 'muffliato' para sorpresa de Hermione.

—Severus es mi primo hija, conozco ese hechizo desde que él y yo éramos adolescentes contándonos nuestros secretos— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione no lo había relacionado, claramente la piel cetrina y ese cabello lacio, negro y brillante eran similares a los de su profesor, incluso la sonrisa que ahora veía en su rostro le recordaba a Snape.

—Minerva Mcgonagall me devolvió mi varita el otro día en Hogwarts, estuvo al cuidado de Dumbledore durante todos estos años, a pesar de que le había pedido que la rompiera, parece ser que el viejo suponía que algún día volvería al mundo mágico—

—¿El… el viejo? — preguntó con algo de indignación.

—Sí, el viejo— se sonrió —para los slytherin Dumbledore nunca será el director sino el viejo, algunas cosas de nuestro comportamiento son difíciles de esconder— con un movimiento de varita trajo la tarta de manzana e hizo que apareciera el té y las tazas.

La chica observó como el señor Granger tomaba la mano de la mujer dándole fuerzas, vio amor mutuo en ese gesto, eso la tranquilizó.

—Mi nombre real lo escuchaste de boca de Mcgonagall, soy Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, hija de Erasmus Leonidas Phyllis Prince, hermano de Eileen Nicolette Neysa Prince que no es otra que la madre de Severus Snape. Mi tía fue borrada del árbol familiar al enamorarse y huir con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape, habrás visto que esa costumbre se repite en varias familias purasangre como los Black y los Urquart— Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado recordando el árbol en número 12 de Grimmauld Place, hogar de Sirius Black, un suspiro de su madre la trajo de regreso y siguió escuchando —crecí con el típico resentimiento y desprecio hacia todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle, mi padre había perdido a una hermana por un hombre que la maltrataba constantemente…—

—Pero nunca se dignó a ayudarla, podría… podría haberla cuidado, a ella y al profesor Snape— dijo con indignación.

—Entiende hija que para él, como para muchos, los que traicionan a la sangre mueren. Tratar con ellos significaría ir en contra de la familia, algo que mi padre no permitiría, era la cabeza de un nombre que estaba al borde de la extinción, a sus ojos, lo que ella hizo significó desertar de los preceptos de la tradición. Eso era lo único que él conocía, no podemos juzgarlo por eso, sí por muchas otras cosas pero no por defender lo que se le enseñó a defender—

—Pero tú, tú estás aquí, en el mundo muggle, dijiste que hablabas con el profesor Snape, tú eres diferente—

—Sólo después de vivir en Hogwarts porque te puedo asegurar que durante un tiempo fui tan despreciable como mi padre, tal vez muy parecida a esas niñas Greengrass y Parkinson. Era una Prince, la única heredera de un apellido ancestral y de los privilegios que eso significaba, no tenía la influencia política de los Malfoy o los Black, tal vez llegaba a estar cerca de los Yaxley o los Lestrange pero por mi nombre se podía asegurar un buen matrimonio que afianzaba ambas familias, la mía y la de mi futuro esposo— miró a su hija que la observaba con asombro y continuó —hay personas que hacen que uno cambie haciendo muy poco, en mi caso fueron Lily Evans y Severus Snape—

A escuchar el nombre de la madre de Harry sintió mayor interés en la historia.

—Los merodeadores encontraron divertido molestarme una tarde— sonrió al recordarlo como si el tiempo le hubiera otorgado diversión a la experiencia — Sirius estaba interesado en salir conmigo, obviamente yo lo encontraba detestable por ser un gryffindor, además de estar camino a ser un traidor a la sangre, por lo que me negué varias veces, él no aceptaba un no por respuesta y me enfrentó acorralándome cerca del lago, cosa de adolescentes. Estaba un poco asustada, lo reconozco, aunque como buena slytherin no dejaba que vean mis nervios, fue en ese momento que Severus apareció y se interpuso entre ellos y yo, logrando que los merodeadores centraran su atención en él. Temía que dijera que somos primos, no se sabía ese detalle, pero sólo dijo que nadie se mete con un slytherin sin pagar las consecuencias provocando la risa socarrona de los gryffindors— bajó su taza y miró a su hija —verás mi niña, si hay algo que las serpientes siempre valoran es la lealtad a los suyos, guardan silencio si deben hacerlo para salvarse a sí mismos y a los propios o hablarán y entregarán a quien sea si con eso se preservan—

Hermione recordó a Pansy Parkinson el día de la Batalla Final en Hogwarts, ella señaló a Harry Potter en un vil acto de cobardía, o eso creía hasta ese momento, ahora con las palabras de su madre podía entender que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese acto encerraba más.

—Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control hasta que apareció Lily Evans, la única capaz de controlar ese grupo. Como resultado de los hechizos y contrahechizos, Severus terminó con quemaduras y lo acompañé a la enfermería junto con Evans. Mis prejuicios estaban a flor de piel pero reconozco que miré con mejores ojos a mi primo, eso hizo que me acercara más a él y poco a poco comenzamos a confiarnos algunas cosas, no fue fácil, ambos éramos muy orgullosos y desconfiados, así que fue un proceso lento. Estar cerca de Severus era estar cerca de Lily, aunque mantenía ciertas apariencias, empecé a tratarla y eso hizo que de a poco fuera más tolerante con los muggles y nacidos de muggles—

—Más tolerante no explica que haces casada con… con… papá… porque, ¿están casados no? —

—Sí, estamos formalmente casados hija— respondió el padre— pero esa parte de la historia viene después, es mejor que escuches todo lo que tu madre tiene para decir— su voz era comprensiva y la miraba con cariño, tanto a ella como a su esposa quien le sonreía.

—La mejor amiga de Severus durante varios años fue Lily y el mejor amigo, si es que se puede llamar amigo a otro slytherin, fue Evan Rosier—

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre Hermione se puso rígida y mostró sus nervios.

—No era una relación como la que tienen Harry y Ron, llena de aventuras, charlas y juegos de quidditch, más bien la suya era una relación calmada en la que compartían muchas horas de estudio, prácticas de encantamientos y experimentación con la magia. Evan no era muy bueno relacionándose con otros, era distante y silencioso, algo abstraído, tampoco le interesaba el quidditch, no porque no lo entendiera sino porque decía que le aburría, prefería leer y estudiar, aprender todo lo referido a la magia y Hogwarts, verás, su padre era un hombre de temer y él encontró en el castillo un hogar en el que podía refugiarse, siempre llevaba consigo un libro que leía a todas horas, _Historia de Hogwarts_ —

Al escuchar eso se levantó de golpe, estaba escuchando casi una descripción de sí misma. Su madre simplemente continuó.

—En cambio yo me hacía notar bastante levantando siempre la mano en clase, quería otorgarle la mayor cantidad de puntos a mi casa y si eso resultaba en ser una insufrible sabelotodo, como me decía Severus todo el tiempo, pues a mí no me importaba— se detuvo para evaluar a su hija, no sabía si debía continuar, todo iba a depender de las reacciones de la joven, aún no llegaba a la parte oscura de todo y notaba que apenas estaba digiriendo lo que le había contado hasta ahora.

—Hija, ¿quieres que tu madre pare? Si es mucho para ti podemos continuar mañana— el señor Granger estaba preocupado al ver que su pequeña no volvía a tomar asiento.

—No, quiero escucharlo todo hoy, no importa cuánto tome. Sólo que… sólo que… hay cosas que…, no sé cómo explicarlo…— se sentó y tomó su cabeza mientras suspiraba, volvió a ver a la mujer a los ojos exigiendo que continúe.

—Así fue cómo me relacioné con ellos, estudiábamos a toda hora y con el tiempo Evan y yo nos… nos acercamos un poco más, contando siempre con el silencio de Severus. Ambos sabíamos que no habría problema en nuestra unión, tanto los Rosier como los Prince son familias purasangre respetables, pero se estaban agitando problemas que nos involucraban directamente. El Señor Oscuro había iniciado su guerra hacía unos años, el terror se cernía sobre el mundo mágico, los ataques y la muerte rodeaban a todos, a pesar de que vivir en Hogwarts nos resguardaba un poco de esa realidad. Timeus Rosier, padre de Evan, fue compañero de Tom Riddle y uno de los Caballeros Walpurgis y le exigía a su hijo la misma lealtad pero él era reticente al respecto, resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que fue inevitable y recibió la marca— cerró sus ojos, sintió como si una niebla oscura pasara frente a ella, aún después de tantos años ese recuerdo la espantaba, apretó con fuerza la mano de su actual esposo.

La mujer abrió nuevamente sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, su rostro reflejaba la tristeza añeja, el dolor por lo perdido hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Fue durante el verano previo al séptimo año. Estaba en la estación esperando que apareciera y cuando lo vi sentí el cambio y todo mi cuerpo se entumeció, la muerte lo rondaba, la muerte y la culpa. No quiso siquiera hablarme y fue Severus el que me explicó, él también había tomado la decisión de unirse a los mortífagos, mi primo lo único que deseaba era proteger a Lily y si para eso debía estar en el bando enemigo que así sea. Evan, por el contrario, fue casi forzado y la iniciación lo afectó profundamente, él… —tragó saliva queriendo juntar fuerzas para decir lo que debía decir —él debía acechar y cazar a un muggle, conducirlo con la maldición Imperio a un lugar desolado, torturarlo con el Crucio y matarlo con el Avada… tres pasos... tres imperdonables que destruyen el alma de quien los lanza— se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana abrazándose a sí misma, respirando para guardar la calma —tardé semanas en lograr acercarme a él, decía que ahora estaba maldito y que no podía aceptar tenerme en sus brazos y contaminarme. Yo lo amaba y no me importaba si eso significaba hundirme con él, era preferible eso a vivir sin él, al final lo entendió y por eso nos hicimos una promesa que cumplimos: casarnos en secreto al salir de Hogwarts para que yo no me vea involucrada en esa locura, eso fue en 1978 un mes después de egresar—

—Yo… yo nací en septiembre de 1979—

—Fue maravilloso para él verte, lo iluminaste de alguna manera, te amo desde el preciso instante en el que supo que venías, se extasió cuando naciste, no podía contener esa alegría, las ganas de vivir habían vuelto a él—

—Mataba de día y me amaba de noche, ¿acaso es eso posible? No, no creo que pueda entenderlo— interrumpió Hermione.

—No, no es posible a largo plazo— se acercó a su hija y se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano antes de continuar —él no soportaba ver tu inocencia y estar tan corrompido, sentía que al tocarte te contaminaba tanto como lo hacía conmigo y poco a poco se fue alejando. La distancia entre nosotros creció, al principio sólo se quedaba en un oscuro silencio, luego dejó de ir a casa, aparecía un día y desaparecía tres o cuatro, no había modo de que pudiera contactarlo. Una noche llegó a nosotras deshecho, tú tendrías nueve meses, aún recuerdo su semblante, era apenas una sutil sombra del hombre que amaba pero yo sabía que aún estaba ahí, en el fondo. Entró y se arrodilló ante mí, lloró como un niño que busca consuelo, así estuvo hasta que el sol se irguió en lo alto, tú llorabas en mis brazos y él en mi regazo. Cuando te vio mi niña se espantó de sí mismo, comenzó a balbucear lo que había ocurrido: el Señor Oscuro lo envió junto a Fenrir Greyback a una maternidad muggle— Hermione se llevó sus manos a la boca, podía imaginar qué ocurrió —ahí se ocultaba una bruja hija de muggles que acababa de dar a luz, ellos debían matarla, a ella y al bebé que cargaba en sus brazos, el infierno se desató dentro de él, no quiso pero lo hizo creyendo que podría controlar la sed de sangre del hombre lobo y desaparecer antes de que alguien los vea—

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! — gimió la castaña.

—Sí, Greyback se alimentó esa noche ante Evan, la carnicería que desató lo traumó y él sólo colapsó. Sufrió, gritó y, finalmente, se resignó entregándose a la oscuridad absoluta, volviéndose una máquina de matar. Pude ver el cambio ese día mientras te tenía en mis brazos, cuando se alejó de ti mientras temblaba y lloraba, lo sentí entregarse a la fría y calculadora locura. Estuvo observando la nada, no dejó que me acercara hasta que simplemente se levantó y se fue, no lo volví a ver nunca más. Severus llegó a las horas, lo buscaba después de escuchar las historias del hombre lobo, él sabía que lo ocurrido en esa maternidad sería irreversible para Evan si no lo encontraba a tiempo, incluso estaba convencido de utilizar el obliviate de ser necesario para salvar a su amigo, pero llegó tarde—

La chica lloraba, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, si era por su padre biológico, por los niños muertos ese día, por su madre, por ella o por todo. Era intoxicante lo que escuchaba, debía resistir, debía conocer el pasado de su madre, su propio pasado.

—Pasaron unas semanas y mi padre estaba siendo presionado para unirse a los mortífagos, si aceptaba, yo sería la siguiente, por eso me mantenía oculta, sobre todo por ti. Nos escondí, deambulé día a día, no podía quedarme en un mismo lugar, usé todos los recursos que tenía para mantenernos lejos de todo. En esa locura Severus era nuestra salvación, hacía poco se había unido a la Orden del Fénix como espía, él me contactó con Dumbledore—

—¿El director nos ocultó en el mundo muggle? —

—No, estuvimos unos meses junto a Andrómeda Tonks. En esa época nos llegó la noticia de que el Auror Alastor Moody mató a los mortífagos Evan Rosier y Joseph Wilkas, sabía que ocurriría en cualquier momento pero igualmente me devastó, fue un veintitrés de diciembre de 1980—

—¿Cómo terminamos en el mundo muggle? ¿Cómo, cómo conociste a papá? —

El hombre frente a ella sintió alivio al escuchar que la jovencita aún lo llamaba así. Para él era tan devastador como para su esposa, contar toda esta historia cuando creía que estaba enterrada era muy difícil. Sabía cuánto le estaba costando a Evelyn mantener la calma, la conocía lo suficiente como para ver a través de esos ojos y leer su corazón pero, como siempre, como cada día a lo largo de todos estos años, se mantenía estoica ante su pasado.

—Evan también había comenzado a buscarme luego de dejar nuestra casa, se había convencido de que ya no habría paz, las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro crecían y él formaba parte de ello, si quería proteger lo único que amaba debía tenernos controladas, en algún lugar que él conociera, no para estar con nosotras sino para asegurar nuestro futuro, eso es lo que Severus me explicó. En esos días la esperanza estaba mermando, la Orden del Fénix era fuerte pero nadie podía asegurar que vencerían, eran tiempos aciagos—

La noche avanzaba. El señor Granger se levantó por segunda vez a preparar más té para sus dos grandes amores.

—Antes de morir, sabiendo que lo más probable era que la Orden me mantenía oculta, reveló nuestro matrimonio y tu nacimiento, sólo con la ayuda de todos los mortífagos podría encontrarnos. Con su confesión también aseguraba que no nos mataran si en algún momento nos veíamos envueltas en una redada—

—¿Fue castigado? — preguntó con premura, su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, mi padre y el suyo unieron sus fuerzas y contactos para dar con nosotras. Fue buscándonos que Evan murió, luchó con bravura porque quería encontrarnos, nunca sabré si aún quedaba algo de luz en él o si murió en la completa oscuridad. Tengo la esperanza de que su último pensamiento haya sido algún feliz recuerdo junto a nosotras—

Su madre tenía el semblante calmo pero Hermione lo veía, veía la máscara slytherin en ella, le resultaba palpable ese cortinaje que las serpientes usan para ocultar sus debilidades y erguirse fuertes hacia los otros.

—Estuvimos con Tonks hasta que cayó Voldemort, en ese momento mi querida niña tomé una decisión que marcó tu vida entera y espero me perdones por ello. Fui testigo del destrozo que deja la guerra y los ideales purasangre llevados al extremo, vi cómo un alma fue destrozada poco a poco hasta que quedó la completa y llana oscuridad y viví los estragos y el miedo, yo no quería eso para ti. Mi padre había muerto a manos de un Auror lo que me convertía en la cabeza de la familia Prince—

—Pero eras una Rosier también, te enlazaste con Evan—

—Sí, su padre aún estaba con vida y quería encontrarnos. De alguna manera logró salir ileso y gozaba de libertad al igual que los Malfoy, él nos buscaba y de habernos encontrado él podría haberte reclamado si yo me negaba a ir junto a él—

—¿Por-por qué? —

—Porque el mundo mágico se rige por antiguos mandatos, uno de ellos es el paterno, yo soy tu madre pero me había enlazado con un Rosier, al morir Evan quedé bajo el tutelaje de la cabeza de la familia de mi esposo, es decir, tu abuelo, de haber muerto él, yo resguardaría tus bienes hasta que tú seas mayor y los heredaras pero, como dije, él sobrevivió y se legitimó—

—Y si te negabas a ir con él… ¿simplemente podía exigirme con el amparo de la ley? —

—Sí y yo no lo iba a permitir, los Rosier tenían influencias en el Ministerio, aún las tienen, sea donde sea que yo fuera, él me encontraría. Entonces pedí ayuda una vez más a Dumbledore, le dije que quería ocultarme en el mundo muggle, me volvería una de ellos, renunciaba a mi varita y a todo medio que canalizara mi energía mágica, viviría allí y te educaría como una muggle, cuando llegara el momento en el que tú revelaras tu magia, yo te guiaría en silencio hasta que vayas a Hogwarts dónde él prometió protegerte por ser considerada una hija de muggles. Yo me había jurado alejarte totalmente de todo lo malo del mundo mágico y la única manera era ocultándome aquí, en el lugar menos pensado para una sangrepura—

—Yo conocí a tu madre en esa época, cuando quiso comprar una vaca en el supermercado—intervino su padre que volvía con más té, esta vez de hierbas relajantes.

—¿Qu-qué? — Hermione escuchó la intervención y lo miró con incredulidad, su madre se sonrió y acariciaba su sien.

—¿Es necesario contar algo tan vergonzoso?— apeló un tanto sonrojada.

—Si no fuera por eso, no nos hubiéramos conocido así que creo que es una de las historias más maravillosas que existen— respondió y miró a la castaña —tu madre quería vivir como una muggle, como ustedes nos dicen, así que leía todo libro que caía en sus manos, en uno de tantos leyó que nosotros ordeñamos las vacas manualmente así que fue al supermercado a comprar una vaca y así tener leche para cierta niña—

Hermione comenzó a reír ante la imagen de su madre hace muchos años.

—Era tan inepta con todo lo cotidiano que pensé que sería parte de una familia rica llena de sirvientes y que estaba sola porque la desheredaron, incluso sospeché que la causa sería tu nacimiento—

Su madre negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa. El ambiente había cambiado abruptamente, la historia de su madre era triste sin duda pero, dentro de todo, había terminado muy bien, o eso veía por ahora.

—¿Tú… tú te veías como ahora o ya tenías el hechizo de cambio de imagen? —

—Ya tenía el hechizo, apenas pise este mundo lancé ese hechizo sobre mí y le entregué la varita a Dumbledore—

—Papá, ¿no te molesta como luce ahora? Digo… es… es…—

—¿una completa extraña? — completó el señor Granger y negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía un poco de té —es la misma de siempre, el color de sus ojos cambió pero no su brillo, su cabello es distinto pero igual de bello, sus rasgos son otros pero su sonrisa es la misma. No mi querida niña, sigue siendo la Evelyn de la que me enamoré y a quien le dedico mi vida entera— la pareja se miraba con una ternura que envolvió a Hermione —la ayudé creyendo que introducía al mundo real a alguna duquesa o condesa venida a menos, con el tiempo nos enamoramos y le propuse matrimonio, además de reconocerte como mi hija, ella aceptó con la condición de que yo escuche su historia, lo hice y creí que se había escapado de un manicomio. Sólo fue hasta ver a Albus Dumbledore una tarde que le creí, fue la última vez que él vio a tu madre, había venido a advertirle que Rosier no reparaba en gastos para encontrarla a ella y a su nieta por lo que decidió declararlas muertas en el mundo mágico, víctimas de la guerra—

—Timeus Rosier aún vive, está en Azkabán al igual que… que… ¿mi tío Snape? — dijo con un poco de vergüenza hacia el final de su frase.

Su madre rió fuertemente al escuchar lo último, se imaginó a Severus y su reacción, había escuchado de boca de su hija cómo la trataba durante todo su cursado y estaba segura de que aun sabiendo quien era no iba a cambiar su modo. Ese hombre detestaba a todo aquél que vomitara las respuestas de los libros, siempre se lo había reclamado a ella y siempre fue muy duro en ese aspecto, su hija era igual y no se salvaría de sus comentarios.

—Respecto a Severus, entiendo, por lo que me explicó Mcgonagall, que está a la espera de su juicio, Harry Potter habló a su favor, tienen como prueba el pensadero y seguramente usarán el veritaserum—

—Sí, Harry está ansioso, anhela que sea absuelto. Me contó toda la historia y me parecía algo increíble pero ahora, al escucharte, creo… creo que se merece algo de paz después de todo lo que ha vivido—

—Esperemos que así sea, no creo que haya alguien que se atreva a contradecir al Niño-que-vivió ¿no? — la castaña le sonrió —respecto a tu… tu abuelo Timeus Rosier… él ya debe saber que he aparecido en el mundo mágico y hará lo posible por localizarte a pesar de estar preso—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —

—Mi núcleo mágico mi niña, mi núcleo fue enlazado al de Evan, su hijo, y desde ese momento estoy vinculada a la familia Rosier. El hechizo que usé en mí escondió esa relación y te protegió a ti también para que no nos encuentren a través de mi conexión con ellos pero al haberlo retirado nos expuse. Él no podrá localizarnos, por ahora, pero sabe que estamos vivas—

—¿Hay alguna forma de cortarlo? ¿Podrías volver a usar ese hechizo de nuevo? —

—Podría nuevamente aislarme, esconder mi relación pero ya no te incluye a ti. En su momento el hechizo te protegió porque aún no despertabas tu magia completamente y dependías de mí, ahora eres independiente al igual que tu núcleo, para ocultar tu relación conmigo deberás aplicar ese mismo hechizo en ti y no volver a utilizar magia nunca más—

—Eso no, yo… yo amo la magia… yo… yo no podría… sólo si…—

—Sólo si la vida de los que más amas está en peligro… sí, lo sé…— comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a su hija —yo renuncié a mi magia por ti y por el amor que le tuve a Evan, sé que él hubiera estado de acuerdo con mi decisión—

—Pero dijiste que él se hundió en la oscuridad, parecería que hubiera estado en contra de que vinieras al mundo muggle con todo lo que eso implicó— había premura en la voz de la castaña, su madre simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No mi niña. Él fue una víctima más de la oscuridad, tengo la esperanza de que al final él se arrepintió y, como te dije antes, tengo la esperanza de que nos haya dedicado sus últimos pensamientos pero si no fue así, si realmente se perdió en esa locura, aún tengo presente al Evan Rosier del que me enamoré, aquél con el que compartí en Hogwarts, aquél con el que me casé, aquél que me dio el más maravilloso de los regalos… tú… y ese hombre aceptaría mi decisión. No puedo darte pruebas, lo digo por el amor que sentí y puede que ese amor también me ciegue pero es el mismo amor que me da la certeza de que eres una maravillosa mujer—

Escuchar las palabras de su madre la confortaban, Evan Rosier pudo haber sido un maniático, desquiciado y cruel asesino al final de sus días pero también fue un hombre que amó y soñó un futuro mejor para su familia, se esperanzó con su esposa y su hija aunque al final perdió esa batalla. No es menos hombre por eso, al contrario, es humano y reconocer esa humanidad es lo que lo salva a los ojos de Hermione, sólo fue un ser humano que cayó en la oscuridad no un monstruo carente de corazón.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre madre? ¿Mi… mi verdadero nombre? — preguntó luego de su reflexión.

—Te lo diré sólo si crees que podrás aceptar tu origen mi querida hija— ante el rostro conflictuado de la castaña, la mujer continuó su explicación —tu padre utilizó un hechizo para mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto, de esa manera no aparecí en el árbol genealógico de los Rosier y él no apareció en el de los Prince, usó uno similar en ti que protegía tu identidad en tanto no se supiera tu nombre. Lo hizo salvaguardando la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro leyera en su mente nuestra existencia, sin el nombre completo sería casi imposible rastrearte, el único medio sería a través mío y él quería conservar la posibilidad de que si caía en la guerra, tú aún podrías vivir lejos de las garras de la oscuridad—

—¿Él nunca supo mi nombre? Eso… eso es triste—

—Él supo sólo uno de los tres nombres que posees, el que él eligió—

—Imagino que fue Hermione— su madre asintió —y Jean no es mi segundo nombre—

—Así es, él eligió Hermione por ser el femenino de Hermes y todo lo que eso significa. Sólo si decides aceptar tu ascendencia te diré tu nombre en el mundo mágico, el nombre de la heredera de la casa Prince y Rosier, tendrás toda una vida para pensarlo, mientras tanto serás Hermione Jean Granger, bruja hija de muggles—

—¿En el momento en el que sepa mi nombre apareceré en los árboles familiares junto contigo?—

—Sí, en ese momento tu núcleo mágico y tu nombre se harán uno, tu relación con ambas familias saldrá a la luz y aparecerás en ambas genealogías. Yo aparecí en el momento en el que tu padre me reconoció en público meses antes de morir, por eso tuvieron la certeza de que el matrimonio era válido… Hija, en el nombre de las cosas y las personas reside su esencia, por eso es tan importante conocerlo. Voldemort pasó por alto esta verdad cuando le reveló a Harry su identidad en tu segundo año, eso lo debilitó, lo humanizó ante ustedes, dejó de ser Lord Voldemort para ser Tom Sorvolo Riddle-

—¿Estoy incompleta sin ese conocimiento? ¿Me afecta en algo… a mí o a mi magia? — de repente se preocupó.

—Es un poco complejo. Estabas completa hasta saber que yo era una bruja, eras un ser completo porque tu certeza se asentaba en que eras hija de Evelyn Jean Granger y John Granger, ambos muggles. En cuanto te informaron que yo era una bruja y la duda se apoderó de tu corazón, algo cambió, tú lo sentiste, una sensación de carencia y orfandad que te consumió durante todos estos días—

— " _Carencia y orfandad. Sí, esos eran mis sentimientos, esa era mi tristeza, ¡Por Godric!"_ — pensaba la castaña mientras analizaba las palabras de su madre.

—Ahora, al conocer mi historia y tu ascendencia estás tranquila, tu corazón se serenó más allá de los sentimientos que te haya causado, sea ira, enojo, tristeza. Eso sólo significa que la identidad de tu núcleo mágico encontró paz, tienes certeza, nuevamente estás completa —

—Eso es un alivio— _"Pensar que mi energía mágica se vea amenazada por mi ascendencia sólo me traería problemas"_ —

—No necesariamente, tu yo aún se ve a sí mismo como una Granger y eso te hace un ser completo, cuando sientas que no es suficiente, cuando aparezca en ti la necesidad de reconocerte como alguien más, ahí se hará presente nuevamente la orfandad y necesitarás conocer tu nombre para poder vivir—

—¿Cómo sabré eso? —

—Lo sabrás porque en tu pecho sentirás una presión incontenible, todo tu ser reclamará certeza y vendrás a mí—

—Creo que ese día nunca llegará, estoy bien y feliz siendo quien soy, no necesito de un linaje y de una herencia purasangre, he sobrevivido sin él y seguiré así—

—Esa era la idea mi niña, siempre quise que tú estuvieras alejada de esas relaciones que trajeron tanta muerte y tanto mal al mundo mágico. Sin embargo, creo en el destino y que se revelara mi identidad tras la derrota definitiva del Señor Oscuro significa algo, tú eres parte del cambio, mi nombre ahora sólo servirá a tus propósitos, no a los míos, lo sé—

—¡Oh Madre! —

Se abrazaron, los tres se unieron una vez más como familia pero ahora bajo la luz de la verdad.

Hermione encontró paz junto a sus padres. Aunque se repetía que nada había cambiado, que este nuevo conocimiento sólo era un incordio que superaría con el correr de los días, su corazón le decía lo contrario muy a su pesar. Ella era un ser racional y la intuición estaba fuera de todo orden y posibilidad en su vida, por eso no reconocía esa sensación y opresión en su pecho al saber que era una Rosier-Prince, que su profesor Snape era su tío, que su abuelo se estaba pudriendo en Azkabán y, sobre todo, no reconocía que ella era una purasangre…

Aún.

* * *

 **Observaciones:** Ohhh! lo sé, un capítulo muy largo, muchas gracias si llegaron al final.

Espero se haya entendido el tema del nombre y su vínculo con el núcleo mágico de Hermione, en próximos capítulos pienso seguir con el tema pero espero que se haya comprendido aunque sea un poco.

¿Siguen interesados? por favor, dejen sus reviews, esas devoluciones me permiten corregir y crecer como pseudo-escritora, además de alimentar esta historia.

Hasta la próxima! =)


	3. De regreso a Hogwarts

**¡Hola!** otro capítulo de mi nuevo delirio.

Gracias **frikipotter**! no puedo creer que se me pasara semejante barbaridad, bueno... no tengo excusas jejeje.

 **sapphire97** : por ahora sólo sabemos que Evan murió siendo mortífago y sin arrepentimientos, de hecho fue muy tenaz su duelo con Moody y no se rindió, prefirió morir. Tal vez, más delante, se descubra cuáles fueros esos últimos pensamientos y sentimientos.

 **Aid4** : Gracias! Ron y Harry son culpables de no indagar un poco más en su amiga pero ella también los deja fuera cuando se trata de cosas personales, es muy reservada, así que están empatados me parece. Habrá nuevas relaciones, espero desarrollarlas con coherencia jejeje.

 **Disclaimer** : todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling

* * *

 **De regreso a Hogwarts**

Parada frente al Expreso de Hogwarts que recién había llegado, observaba con atención a las familias despedirse de sus hijos, las risas, los juegos de los más pequeños, los romances adolescentes que la rodeaban. El ambiente rutinario le provocó cierta nostalgia y un poco de paz, era la certeza de que la guerra había terminado y que poco a poco todos y cada uno recuperaban algo de sus vidas.

Ron y Harry debían llegar en cualquier momento, junto con el resto de los Weasley, para despedirse de Ginny y de ella que los aguardaba, habían quedado en encontrarse en ese punto. En vano intentó convencerlos de que volvieran a la escuela y terminaran su educación presentando sus EXTASIS, eso le molestaba bastante, sabía que ahora estaban en el ojo de la tormenta y debían ser un ejemplo para la sociedad mágica, no podían simplemente aceptar los empleos ofrecidos por portación de nombre, eso era lo mismo que se le reclamaba a los purasangre de apellido ancestral. Ella no sentía vergüenza alguna por repetir el año, sus circunstancias eran en extremo particulares y nadie se atrevería siquiera a expresar una pequeña broma al respecto. Los pelirrojos se distinguían a la distancia, cómo no verlos, avanzaban en tropel como siempre aunque se veía en ellos la sombra de la tristeza por la muerte de Fred.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron a la vez y corrieron a abrazarla.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tanto tiempo!- su alegría era sincera aunque su entusiasmo distaba de ser el que sus amigos acostumbraban a escuchar.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te esperábamos en la Madriguera, creímos que irías unos días-

-Estuve ocupada chicos, nada de qué preocuparse-

Ambos vieron el semblante de la castaña, estaba un poco más delgada, había crecido unos centímetros en altura, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue su palidez y las ojeras remarcadas.

-Dime Hermione- comenzó Harry- ¿Has estado enferma? Estás muy pálida y delgada-

La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ella también se había contemplado en un espejo y había visto los mismos signos del estrés de las últimas semanas pero no creyó que sus amigos repararían en ello. Pensó que lo más apropiado sería decir la verdad a medias, no todo pero sí algo para que dejen de interrogarla y no despierte mayor curiosidad.

-Fui a buscar a mis padres- dijo mientras miraba el suelo y jugaba con la punta de su pie derecho.

La respuesta de su amiga los preocupó un poco, despertó ese espíritu protector en ellos.

-¿Tuviste éxito? ¿Cómo están?-

-Sí, están bien, han recuperado sus recuerdos-

-Imagino que debiste estar muy preocupada, Mione, debiste habernos llamado, te hubiéramos acompañado, no debió haber sido fácil-

-No fue necesario, además ustedes necesitaban estar solos y con _su_ familia-

No fue intencional en la castaña pero desde lo profundo de su corazón sintió que se había abierto una grieta entre ella y los Weasley, no sabría explicarlo aún, no podía medirlo con palabras pero esa distancia le resultaba palpable. Harry era un Weasley, tanto por adopción como por su relación con Ginny, ella lo sería también, o por lo menos lo fue a través de Ron y de lo compartido a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía bien que sentía, lo único cierto era la incomodidad que le causaba imaginar que debía compartir con ellos sus sentimientos, emociones y experiencias.

-Te esperábamos en la Madriguera- comentó Ron sin haberse percatado del tono de Hermione a diferencia de Harry que sólo atinó a morderse el labio inferior.

-Debía estar con mis padres, el proceso fue lento y una vez terminado quise compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Será en otra oportunidad- se colaba la frialdad en las palabras de la chica.

-Bueno, podríamos organizar un almuerzo para cuando volvamos. Las primeras vacaciones son las de Navidad, seguro podríamos estar todos juntos, tus padres también por supuesto-

¿Cómo hacerle entender a Ron? Aun explicándole sería imposible que él entendiera todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Hermione sólo suspiró profunda y lentamente, se acarició la sien buscando palabras que no resultaran hirientes, prefería no mentir, era muy obvio en ella cuando lo hacía, siempre fue demasiado transparente, algo de lo que se enorgullecía pero que ahora lamentaba. Las verdades a media siempre son mejores en estos casos, pensó.

-Mis padres… ellos… quieren estar alejados del mundo mágico por ahora. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Voldemort y demás, creo que se merecen un tiempo para adaptarse-

Eso era verdad, no dijo los detalles pero tampoco mintió. Su madre decidió no pisar el mundo mágico porque sería reconocida de inmediato, podía volver a cambiar su imagen pero de alguna manera activó su núcleo mágico dormido y esa energía fluía alrededor de ella, fue como haber abierto una represa dejando correr un río incontenible y esa fuerza que emitía era palpable para cualquier mago o bruja. Lo que pudo hacer, por el momento, fue esconder su actual residencia a través de hechizos protectores, aceptar su nueva identidad en el mundo muggle como Mónica Wilkins, así como su esposo aceptó ser Wendell Wilkins, y adaptarse una vez más a los acontecimientos, utilizaba el hechizo de cambio de imagen cuando estaba en el exterior pero dentro de su hogar su padre le pidió que fuera completamente ella ahora que se había revelado. Ir con los Weasley sería exponerse y exponerla a Hermione, algo que la castaña no admitía ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-Tiene razón Ron. Imagina lo que deben sentir en esto momento al enterarse que su hija les borró la memoria, les dio otra identidad y que participó en una guerra donde su vida estuvo expuesta al peligro todo el tiempo. Creo… creo que necesitarán un tiempo antes de aceptar lo mágico nuevamente-

-Mmmm, tienes razón, disculpa Mione por ello- intentó rodearla con su brazo pero la castaña sutilmente se soltó.

La menor de los Weasley terminó de despedirse de su padre y madre y se dirigió hacia ella, la abrazó con cariño e intentó sumarse a la conversación aunque ya no había mucho más para decir. Molly fue tras ella y abrazó a la castaña también, quiso expresar su preocupación por el semblante de la joven pero Harry la interrumpió de inmediato, sabía que la chica no estaba en su mejor estado anímico y la insistencia de la bruja mayor sería algo que tal vez no toleraría.

Todo transcurría con cierta normalidad hasta que Ron se percató de la llegada de otros estudiantes y provocó en él esa mirada de repulsión y disgusto que muchas veces llegaba a causarle gracia a la castaña por lo exagerada que era. Ella se giró y vio lo que causó semejante gesto en todos los que la rodeaban: a cierta distancia Draco Malfoy dejaba su equipaje junto a Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, las gemelas Carrow y Theodore Nott, cada uno con el semblante serio y altanero, no había risas ni abrazos entre ellos.

Desde la distancia, Nott dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, no hubo una sonrisa ni un saludo, no hubo siquiera un gesto con la cabeza, sólo una mirada que la castaña comprendió a la perfección. Fue un saludo y una gesto de comprensión que le bastó para sentirse a gusto una vez más, fue complicidad por lo compartido durante una semana, esos silencios que llenaron el vacío de cada uno y les permitió resistir hasta la llegada de las clases. Ella sólo sostuvo su mirada en él, comprendió que no debía siquiera levantar su mano o sonreír, los que estaban a su lado harían demasiadas preguntas y los que rodeaban a Nott seguramente también, ni él ni ella deseaban intromisiones innecesarias en sus vidas.

-No puedo creer que se atrevan a volver- inquirió Ginny.

-¿Por qué no lo harían?- soltó la castaña ganándose miradas de sorpresa de sus tres amigos.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Son mortífagos, no deberían permitirles la entrada- respondió Ron con enojo.

-Sólo Draco recibió oficialmente la marca y fue encontrado inocente por sus circunstancias. Nott se mantuvo oculto de su padre para no tener que hacerlo, Zabini hizo lo mismo, las gemelas Carrow no deberían ser juzgadas por su apellido y creo que tampoco deberían sentir vergüenza por portarlo sino que deberán esforzarse para reivindicarlo- respondió Hermione con su típico tono de sabelotodo.

-Lo que tú digas- musitó Ginny con disgusto.

-Mione tiene razón, ellos no deberían ser juzgados por los crímenes de sus padres… bueno, Draco… no sé… con él tengo mis dudas- Harry apoyó a Hermione para su sorpresa, generalmente no acordaba de inmediato.

-Cuídate Hermione, no dejes que ninguno de ellos se acerque a ti- agregó Ron.

-No te preocupes hermanito, nosotros la cuidaremos bien- agregó Ginny con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

Las palabras de los Weasley la alteraron, ¿quiénes se creían ellos para decidir con quién podía juntarse o no?, ¿acaso creían que no era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse sola?, además, no deberían ser tan prejuiciosos, justamente ese comportamiento es el que acarrea todos los males, de un lado o del otro. Se molestó, se enojó y su ceño fruncido y su puño cerrado era clara evidencia de que no permitiría que nadie controle sus movimientos o se atreva a juzgar sus decisiones. Sabía que debía serenarse, de nada serviría explotar como siempre frente a ellos, conocía el resultado, frecuentemente sus amigos le restaban autoridad a sus palabras acusándola de mandona, sabelotodo y orgullosa, esta vez no lo permitiría, esta vez se controlaría.

-Gracias por la preocupación pero sé con quién debo o no relacionarme- su respuesta fue fría y seria al igual que su mirada, no dio lugar a la confrontación iracunda de Ron sino a su sorpresa.

La castaña observó que después de siete años de peleas absurdas y gritos el mejor camino era ese, la anulación del otro por medio de la serenidad y la frialdad. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, ¿será que había estado tan enamorada de Ron que nunca se percató que la mejor manera de llevar adelante esa personalidad tan explosiva era con respuestas medidas, calculadas?, le causó un poco de gracia su descubrimiento, se sentía algo manipuladora, pero otra duda se filtró en su mente, se comenzó a cuestionar los sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, ¿sería posible que ya no siente lo mismo por Ron?

Harry miró de soslayo a Ron y a Ginny, algo ocurría con su amiga o tal vez no había contado todo lo que le ocurrió durante esas semanas que estuvieron separados, se preguntaba si él era el único que lo notaba. De todos modos, confiaba en la castaña, no habían pasado por tanto para que la suspicacia y la duda fueran a mermar su cariño hacia ella, cuando esté lista, él la escucharía, mientras sólo esperaría y trataría de controlar las reacciones de los Weasley, eran dos con los que tenía que lidiar, Ginny y Ron.

-¡Vamos Hermione!- indicó Ginny.

-Adelántate, yo te sigo- respondió con algo de alegría fingida.

Deseaba que se pierda en la multitud de estudiantes que ingresaban al Expreso, se quedó un segundo viéndola alejarse. Los Weasley se despidieron y enfilaron hacia la Madriguera, Harry se quedó un instante observando a la castaña, se acercó a ella un poco y le habló casi en susurros.

-No has dicho todo Mione y lo entiendo, siempre fuiste muy reservada pero no olvides que somos amigos, tú estuviste siempre para mí, deja que yo esté para ti en algún momento, aunque no puedas ni quieras contarme los detalles, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que la castaña esbozara una sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en dirección al suelo, se giró y miró directamente a esos ojos verdes.

-¡Gracias Harry! Tus palabras significan mucho para mí, en serio. Espero que, si algún día llego a necesitar de tu ciega comprensión, puedas brindármela-

Con esas palabras se dieron un afectuoso abrazo fraternal que fue interrumpido por el grito de Ron.

-Debes irte, la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes- ambos se sonrieron

-Antes de marcharme, debo preguntarte algo importante, sé que no debería entrometerme pero…- quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¡Vamos Harry! Pregunta sin problemas, que yo responda es otro tema- se rió ante su respuesta, esas palabras llamaron la atención del joven por lo escurridizas que sonaron.

-Tú… tú…- suspiró y preguntó- ¿tú sientes algo aún por Ron? Sabes a qué me refiero, algo más que amistad-

La castaña miró hacia un costado, ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo, desde que se habían separado para cada uno atender sus cosas ella comenzó a cambiar, no tenía una respuesta clara lo que significaba que ya no sentía lo mismo, no había crecido en intensidad ese amor adolescente, todo lo contrario, ese sentimiento que creyó tener hacia el pelirrojo mermó abruptamente una vez finalizada la guerra. Para colmo de males, las últimas revelaciones le dieron otras cosas para pensar y Ron pasó a un octavo plano en sus prioridades.

-Mmmm, mira Harry… yo…. yo no sé aún bien lo que siento, no puedo decir que no lo quiero porque sería mentir pero…-

-No tienes que decirme más, sólo te pido que apenas aclares tus sentimientos le digas a Ron, él te ama y merece saber si es correspondido- interrumpió Harry, no quería incomodarla obligándola a explicarse.

-Lo sé… gracias Harry, gracias por todo-

-Somos amigos, no lo olvides- la abrazó una vez más.

Así se despidieron, con una sonrisa cada uno.

La castaña subió al tren, caminó por los compartimentos buscando uno vacío, no deseaba escuchar los acontecimientos del último mes en la Madriguera pero muy a su pesar, los vagones estaban colapsados así que se dirigió junto a Ginny. Al llegar observó que estaba completo, la pelirroja vio el abrazo entre Harry y Hermione y no pudo controlar sus celos por lo que ni se preocupó en guardarle un lugar, ella era así, no había mala intención sólo no podía con su genio. Siguió caminando sin mostrar molestia ni sorpresa, cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Ginny la había hecho a un lado, así siguió hasta ver a Luna, una de las pocas compañeras que decidió volver y cursar su séptimo año. Se alivió por eso, aunque no coincidían en nada, por lo menos era una cara conocida, alguien que sonreía y que no indagaría en ella, se sentó luego de saludarse cálidamente y con sincero afecto.

Los minutos pasaban, Hermione no podía concentrarse en su libro y miraba por la ventana, Luna leía una de sus tantas revistas al revés y sin mirarla comenzó a hablarle.

-Algo cambió en ti Hermione- su voz era casi como la una niña.

-¿Qué dices Luna?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, las palabras de la chica la sorprendieron.

La rubia levantó la vista y la observó con esos enormes ojos penetrantes, le sonrió.

-No eres la misma, eres distinta-

-Todos cambiamos, en especial después de lo que vivimos- debía ser lógica, no podía mentir porque era obvio que no era la misma Hermione pero tampoco reconocería ante la siempre perspicaz Luna lo que ahora sabía, el mejor camino era relativizar sus palabras.

-Sí, es cierto, todos hemos cambiado, hemos crecido- dijo mientras volvía a su lectura dejando a una Hermione un poco más tranquila- pero tú ya no eres la misma- repitió.

La castaña frunció el ceño y bufó, de nada servía negarle a Luna, ella parecía ver más allá y tenía que reconocer que a pesar de estar fuera de sus parámetros, la ravenclaw era inteligente y no la engañaría con facilidad.

-Puede ser- reconoció y Luna simplemente sonrió.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, sin mayores intercambios más que el silencio. Al llegar a Hogwarts se sorprendió ver el castillo en perfectas condiciones, hacía tan sólo dos semanas que había estado con sus padres y los restos de la guerra aún se encontraban desperdigados por el lugar y ahora todo estaba impecable. Se dirigió al salón comedor y tomó asiento en su mesa sin siquiera buscar la compañía de alguien, estaba exhausta y agobiada, algo cansada de la gente en general, no se reconocía a sí misma sintiendo tanto fastidio por quienes la rodeaban, eso le generaba un halo de malhumor que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie y ninguno se atrevió a incordiarla más allá de un breve saludo o una sonrisa.

La mesa de los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaba atiborrada de gente, Slytherin no era tan numeroso, un tercio de su alumnado no volvió a Hogwarts y el espacio vacío que eso dejaba se hacía notar. Los nuevos alumnos que el Sombrero Seleccionador iba registrando se acomodaban según el dictamen, misteriosamente, muchos de esos nuevos estudiantes fueron ubicados con las serpientes, parecería que después de tanto detrimento se recuperarían.

Hermione pasó revista por sus profesores, casi todos estaban ahí, la profesora Mcgonagall ocupaba el centro de la mesa, lugar en el que alguna vez había estado Dumbledore. Casi al finalizar la cena una figura apareció cerca de Slughorn y se sentó a su lado, era Snape quien se ubicaba con su típico gesto altivo y su mirada seria hacia el alumnado. La mayoría de los presentes asistieron el año anterior en el que él se había desempeñado como director, esa misma mayoría aún lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore y de varios otros vejámenes. La actual directora pidió la atención de todos apenas se hubo ubicado Snape.

-Estudiantes y profesores, debo pedirles que me atiendan unos minutos. Sé que la gran mayoría ustedes aún no está al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos por lo que me veo en la obligación de hacer una importante aclaración. Es para mí un honor contar con la presencia del profesor Severus Snape, estoy profundamente agradecida de que haya aceptado impartir las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- el murmullo comenzó, leve al comienzo pero iba acrecentándose de a poco- nadie mejor que él para preparar a nuestros alumnos en esa área del conocimiento. Muchos no sabrán que fue su valentía y entrega lo que permitió derrotar a Voldemort, protegiendo a Harry Potter desde las sombras y colaborando con la Orden del Fénix- el rostro de Snape mostraba su ira al escuchar los halagos de la directora- así que por favor, les pido que lo recibamos con un aplauso-

La castaña fue la primera en aplaudir, tras ella siguió el resto de su casa porque, de alguna manera, con ese pequeño acto había legitimado lo que Mcgonagall había dicho, ella era una heroína que reconocía la labor de Snape , cosa que no pasaba desapercibido. Sin embargo, el profesor aludido tenía poco interés en ese discurso, aceptó con un simple gesto tanto la bienvenida como los aplausos pero no hizo mucho más.

Antes de regresar al aula, la directora solicitó que tanto Granger como Nott se dirigieran a su oficina, había un pequeño asunto que tratar con ellos. Ambos estudiantes se miraron un segundo y emprendieron el trayecto sin intercambiar sonido alguno.

-Por favor pasen, tomen asiento- ambos se ubicaron en las sillas señaladas- ¿un poco de té?-

Hermione aceptó y recibió una taza de hierbas relajantes, Nott simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Les pedí venir porque sus circunstancias son particulares. Ambos fueron los mejores alumnos durante sus seis años de cursado habiendo obtenido las calificaciones más altas y, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, ambos se hubieran desempeñado como Premios Anuales de sus casas el año pasado- pausó un segundo mientras bebía un poco de té- por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de compensar ese hecho otorgándoles ese reconocimiento este año-

La chica miró el suelo y mordió su labio inferior, dejó su taza en el escritorio frente a ella.

-Lo siento profesora pero debo negarme- interrumpió con amabilidad- agradezco sus palabras y espero me crea cuando le digo que con ellas tengo suficiente, no deseo ser Premio Anual, no corresponde-

Su respuesta causó sorpresa no sólo en Mcgonagall sino en Theodore Nott también. Era sabido por todos que durante los años de cursado de Granger, la chica había trabajado muy duro para llegar a obtener esa responsabilidad y privilegio. Incluso el joven se había sonreído cuando escuchó las palabras de la directora creyendo que la castaña saltaría y la abrazaría por darle lo que con tanto empeño y anhelo había deseado. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas habrían cambiado en ella y si todo era resultado de haber vivido la guerra o si había algo más.

-Señorita Granger, le pido que lo piense, sé que ha sido uno de sus objetivos además de merecerlo-

-No necesito pensarlo, estoy segura de no quererlo, debo rechazar su amable oferta- suspiró y miró hacia el retrato del director Dumbledore que le sonreía con orgullo- mi oportunidad fue el año pasado, este año le corresponde a aquel estudiante que también se ha esforzado y que merece ser Premio Anual. Yo… yo…- suspiró y miró fijamente a la mujer- yo sólo quiero terminar mis estudios con tranquilidad-

-Entiendo- respondió una algo abrumada Mcgonagall- ¿Joven Nott? ¿Usted acepta?-

El chico tenía un gesto imperturbable, no mostraba emoción alguna, ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni asombro ni cansancio.

-Rechazo su ofrecimiento directora, aunque no por los motivos de Granger, simplemente nunca me interesó-

Por alguna razón sintió que debía diferenciarse de la castaña, él nunca daba sus motivos al menos que la situación lo requiriera y era claro que en este momento no era necesario pero, aun así, no quiso que creyeran que sus motivos eran altruistas como los de la chica.

-Debo admitir que me han tomado por sorpresa, en especial usted señorita Granger- se irguió y caminó hacia la ventana- respetaré sus decisiones. Les deseo un buen año escolar y, por favor,- giró para mirarlos con detenimiento- intenten vivir como adolescentes normales en un año normal a pesar de que las circunstancias que han vivido no lo sean- les sonrió cálidamente y los despidió.

- _"¿Adolescente normal? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso existe? Creo que ni en el mundo muggle existe algo como 'adolescente normal' y, sea lo que eso sea, definitivamente yo no lo soy"_ \- pensó Hermione mientras se despedía y retiraba.

- _"¡Cómo si pudiera ser normal! Ser hijo de un mortífago condenado no es normal, esconderte durante un año entero no es normal, ser la cabeza de la familia Nott, aunque soy el único que respira libremente, no es normal"_ \- protestaba en su mente Theodore mientras caminaba.

Una vez en el pasillo ambos tomarían caminos opuestos pero Hermione sintió la necesidad de detener al joven, estaban solos y nadie se enteraría.

-Nott…-el chico se detuvo sin girar tras escucharla- sólo lo diré ahora… gracias, gracias por todo-

Él levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de la castaña y siguió su camino, ella no necesitó más, sabía que él era de pocas palabras y que era slytherin hasta la médula, nunca insinuaría un atisbo de sentimentalismo, así que siguió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

En su nuevo despacho como directora, Minerva pensaba en Hermione y todo lo que había acontecido aquella tarde cuando vio cómo los muertos cobraban vida delante de ella. Presenciar la transformación de la señora Granger en Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince estaba fuera de todo lo que consideraba posible. No había pensado en ella en diecisiete años luego de que Dumbledore notificó que había muerto junto a su pequeña, víctimas de la primera guerra. Sabía que ni siquiera Snape estaba al tanto y Evelyn fue taxativa al respecto, sólo si Hermione decide aceptar su linaje, ella se revelaría ante su único familiar vivo, de lo contrario seguiría oculta. De más está decir que la bruja mayor respetaría esa decisión y que vigilaría a la joven durante todo el año.

Se preguntaba si conocer la verdad traería cambios en el comportamiento de la castaña y en sus relaciones, sabía que era inteligente y que no se subiría al barco del purismo de sangre, sobre todo con lo que ha vivido, pero revelaciones como las que tuvo impactan profundamente y pueden producir tsunamis en el corazón de cualquiera. Pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, rechazó un logro que se merecía a todas luces, expresó que sólo quería estudiar y transitar su séptimo año con tranquilidad, era llamativo pero no se decidía si atribuirlo a que es una Rosier-Prince o a lo vivido durante la guerra.

Realmente este sería un largo año de reconstrucción en diversos aspectos.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Espero les haya gustado, es un capítulo tranquilo en el quise mostrar un poco el escenario en el que se desenvolverá Hermione. ¿Qué piensan de los cambios en sus reacciones? ¿Creen que se debe a que ha madurado o hay algo más? ¿Están de acuerdo con su evolución?

No puedo negar que los Weasley nunca me cayeron del todo bien pero prometo no ser tan mala con ellos, no los dejaré tan mal plantados.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews, alimentan esta historia.

Saludos! =)


	4. En el nombre de la rosa está la rosa

**Hola!** sip, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este delirio. Verán, cuando estoy inspirada escribo bastante y si estoy relativamente conforme, lo comparto.

 **Gracias!** Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que guste un poco. Sé que cuesta muchas veces dejar nuestras opiniones pero realmente ayudan, motivan y permiten que uno mejore a través de las críticas y los aportes. No les temo a los crucio que quieran lanzar, si algo no les gusta o no acuerdan, es bueno saberlo también.

 **Aid4** : Eres un encanto! gracias, uno de mis objetivos es darle otro giro a los clichés, sé que no se puede con todos y algunos son muy lindos a pesar de ser reiterativos pero... en la medida de lo posible... quiero intentar salir un poco del esquema (ejem, ejem, lo dice la que está escribiendo una de los mayores clichés, Hermione purasangre jejeje, eso ya me quita autoridad)

 **Kiraxkarlata** : Los Weasley serán reivindicados. Ron y Ginny son esclavos de sus temperamentos, sobre todo Ginny (reconozco que mis deseos por redimirla son bien pocos)

 **saphire97** : en breve comienzan los papeleos, ¿estás preparada? jejeje

 **Disclaimer** : el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling, yo juego en su caja de arena con sus juguetes perdidos.

* * *

 **En el nombre de la** _ **rosa**_ **está la Rosa**

 **oo00oo**

Una rosa y Milton

oo00oo

De las generaciones de las rosas

que en el fondo del tiempo se han perdido

quiero que una se salve del olvido,

una sin marca o signo entre las cosas

que fueron. El destino me depara

este don de nombrar por vez primera

esa flor silenciosa, la postrera

rosa que Milton acercó a su cara,

sin verla. Oh tú bermeja o amarilla

o blanca rosa de un jardín borrado,

deja mágicamente tu pasado

inmemorial y en este verso brilla

oro, sangre o marfil o tenebrosa

como en sus manos, invisible rosa.

(Jorge Luis Borges en _EL otro, el mismo_ (1964))

oo00oo

–¡Vamos Hermione! Te perderás el partido otra vez –decía Ginny

–Chicos, ustedes adelántense, yo… yo voy en un momento– _"¡No quiero ir! ¿Acaso no entienden la indirecta?"_ –

–Pero Hermione, siempre dices lo mismo y siempre te lo pierdes, me harás creer que durante todos estos años asistías sólo por mi hermano y Harry–

– _"¿Qué si así fue? ¡Por Godric! Son insistentes"_ – Pasa que… pasa que…– _"Realmente no tengo excusas... no me quedará otra que ir y ver ese infernal partido"_ –

Estaba cediendo al arrastre del grupo gryffindor cuando se escuchó una voz del otro lado del pasillo, saliendo de un aula.

–¡Hey Granger! ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?– Nott se dirigió a la castaña para asombro de sus compañeros de casa.

La chica no sabía qué responder, la mirada del slytherin era enigmática, no lograba entender a qué apuntaba la pregunta.

–Sólo dime y me iré, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperarte– agregó al ver que su interlocutora se había quedado en silencio.

Entendió, tardó unos segundos pero comprendió que estaba recibiendo un salvavidas de la persona menos pensada.

–No, en un minuto estoy contigo, ¿tienes… tienes tus apuntes de Aritmancia?– preguntó con duda en su voz, logrando una sonrisa de lado en Nott.

–¿Por quién me tomas Granger?– fue su única respuesta antes de ver cómo volvía al aula y la dejaba.

–Chicos, me había comprometido con Nott, disculpen, si termino, los alcanzo– se excusó.

–¿Con un slytherin?– susurró Dennis Crevey.

–Con un mortífago– musitó la pelirroja.

Las palabras de ambos enojaron a Hermione, no era la primera vez que se veía en la obligación de defender a las serpientes, no le gustaba hacerlo pero veía que era una injusticia que sus propios compañeros de casa sean tan prejuiciosos. En momentos como ese, la leona dentro de ella quería rugir y restregarles en la cara la iniquidad de su comportamiento, quería hacerles entender que no era como creían, no eran mortífagos por más que sus familiares lo fueran, no todos los slytherin eran magos oscuros por más que la amplia mayoría de los magos oscuros sí eran de slytherin, una especie de paradoja que alimentaba los prejuicios pero que la castaña veía con claridad, ¿cómo no podían los demás entenderlo?

–No-es-un-mortífago– gruño entre dientes– creí que nosotros éramos los más justos de las cuatro casas y lo único que he escuchado decir de boca de todos ustedes son prejuicios– espetó y giró hacia el aula dónde estaba Nott leyendo con tranquilidad a pesar del bullicio externo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba cavando su propia tumba social en Hogwarts, probablemente se hubiera lamentado pero el tiempo, que todo lo cura y todo lo explica, le auguraría más razones para seguir transitando la dirección que había tomado.

–Déjenla, se ve que no somos suficiente para ella– agregó Ginny– no me extraña en realidad, Hermione nunca entendió el quidditch después de todo– agregó en voz alta para que la castaña escuchara y se retiró.

El deseo de girarse, maldecirla y gritarle en la cara que ella entendía muy bien ese juego tan bruto, pero que le aburría en extremo, crecía exponencialmente en su interior.

Se controló.

Entró al aula se sentó mientras protestaba por lo bajo, sacó sus apuntes y se puso a leer queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

–¡Gracias! Y no te preocupes, en un rato te dejaré solo, quiero esperar un poco para no cruzarme a nadie más y tener que volver a excusarme para no ir– su voz dejaba claro su enojo.

–No es necesario– dijo al pasar

–¿Cómo?– preguntó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería el chico.

–Lo que haces, no es necesario–

–¿Qué hago?– la pregunta le pareció tonta pero realmente no veía a dónde quería llegar su interlocutor.

Nott levantó su mirada y vio a la castaña totalmente desorientada, negó con la cabeza y suspiró mientras cerraba el libro que leía, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzó sus brazos y la observó fijamente. La chica no era una necia, eso era claro, aunque sí bastante inocente, al punto de las náuseas según él, era brillante, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de todo el panorama pero era evidente también que no deseaba hacerlo. En conclusión, el chico no veía otra solución que explicarse.

–Haces y dices muchas cosas innecesarias– respondió y continuó– primero, no me agradezcas porque no lo necesito; segundo, puedes quedarte, no me molesta, y tercero…–dudó un poco pero sintió curiosidad por la posible reacción de la castaña a sus siguientes palabras –en tercer lugar, no necesitas defendernos, nos valemos por nosotros mismos, nunca necesitamos de un salvador y sólo atraerás problemas hacia ti. No sólo los miembros de tu casa sino los de las otras murmuran sobre tu interés de congraciarte con las serpientes– el rostro de Hermione no lo defraudó, su reacción era tal cual lo imaginaba, un gesto de absoluto asombro se dibujaba.

–Nunca me importó el qué dirán– dijo con firmeza

–No me cabe la menor duda pero no estás acostumbrada y saldrás herida– _"¡Por Merlín! ¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¿Qué hago hablándole y dándole consejos? Theodore Nott, tú no eres así, una cosa es curiosidad, otra socializar"_ –

–Estoy acostumbrada, siempre me han hostigado, incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts– _"¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Justamente a Nott! ¿Desde cuándo hablo de estas cosas?"_

–No, estás acostumbrada a que te hostiguen por cosas… consideradas buenas–

–¡Oh! ¿Acaso es bueno que te llamen sangresucia a diestra y siniestra? ¿Que te persigan y quieran matarte por eso?– _"¿Por qué no puedo controlar el enojo en mi voz? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nott con mis frustraciones? No debería desahogarme con él"_ –

El chico sólo la miró con suficiencia, no estaba en él hablar de más ni mucho menos explicar cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo pero, por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, se sentía inclinado a socializar con la castaña. Sí, así es, si tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien compartir, no dudaría en seleccionar a Granger; siempre estuvo en su radar, desde mucho antes de aquella noche que vio cómo pedía whisky de fuego y se aislaba del universo entero, podría decir que desde el tercer año, cuando la chica usaba su giratiempo para estar en más clases de las que humanamente podía al igual que él; en su caso era una reliquia familiar, en el de la castaña un misterio a resolver. Desde aquella época sentía curiosidad creciente por ella.

–No dije que fueran cosas buenas sino cosas _consideradas_ buenas. Ser hija de muggles como ser mestizo o, lo que nosotros llamamos, 'traidor a la sangre' son hechos bien vistos en la actualidad aunque, si te interesa mi opinión, son hipócritas los que se afanan en elevar esa condición–

La chica lo observaba, aun no comprendía pero sabía que de la boca de Nott no podían salir simplezas, en realidad, de la boca de Nott nunca salían tantas palabras.

–En la sociedad actual, una en la que _ustedes_ vencieron a un desquiciado, ser un _sangresucia_ llega a ser incluso meritorio, sobre todo si eres la heroína, _la_ sangresucia que ayudó a Potter a vencer. Por más que sea un insulto, lo han transformado en algo de lo cual enorgullecerse, en definitiva, perdió su carácter desprestigiante. Cabe aclarar que eso es así siempre y cuando no salgas de ese círculo en el que te mueves–

Las palabras tenían sentido, ese insulto incluso se transformó en un escudo para ella, la marca en su brazo izquierdo es una herida de guerra y no sentía vergüenza alguna en mostrarla, lo que le molestaba era generar lástima, por eso la ocultaba.

–Pero ser una defensora de las _causas perdidas_ , que venimos a ser todos los slytherin, en especial los relacionados con motífagos, en _tu_ círculo social actual puede ser excluyente al punto de traerte problemas que no soportarías. No estás acostumbrada al hostigamiento por ser portavoz de una minoría que esgrime la supremacía– su voz era melodiosa, atrapante.

–Yo no defiendo la supremacía de sangre, sólo… sólo no soporto que los traten injustamente sólo por pertenecer a una casa, sólo porque sus familias eligieron seguir a Voldemort–

–¿Y crees que ellos harán esa diferencia? No seas _tan_ ingenua Granger. Para ellos ser un purasangre es ser slytherin, que es sinónimo de magia oscura y, en consecuencia, sinónimo de asesino serial cuando, en realidad, son cuatro puntos muy diferentes–

Era verdad y lo sabía aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Sus amigos y compañeros no podían distinguir una cosa de la otra.

–No somos los únicos purasangre en el mundo mágico y lo sabes, tampoco somos los únicos que veneran la pureza, los Macmillan por ejemplo, ese chico Ernie siempre aclara que no es mestizo ¿por qué lo hace?, supuestamente defiende la igualdad y si somos todos tan iguales ¿qué sentido tiene aclarar?, sólo lo tiene si te interesa y, seamos sinceros, le afecta porque él sí cree que la supremacía _está_ en la sangre sólo que es lo suficientemente hipócrita como para aparentar que no, se pone del lado ganador–

Recordó al hufflepuff, en más de una oportunidad el chico hacía esa aclaración, ella lo veía como snobbismo social pero claramente era hipocresía.

–Respecto a la 'magia oscura'… sé que en eso disentiríamos tú y yo pero no me importa, estoy convencido de que no todas las llamadas artes negras lo son, es ignorancia denigrar lo que no se conoce–

–Aunque te sorprenda, estoy de acuerdo– y realmente lo sorprendió.

–" _No me gusta ver tantas coincidencias entre nosotros"_ –y lo de asesino serial, no es necesario debatirlo. Esto hace que vuelva al primer punto– acomodó sus brazos en el pupitre inclinándose un poco hacia ella y disminuyendo la voz –los purasangre tenemos un deber que cumplir, nos guste o no, lo creamos o no, por algo somos los _aristoi_ , y no me refiero a esa cosa que los muggles hicieron, adulterando una palabra que define un propósito mayor– volvió a abrir su libro para leer una vez más.

Hermione quedó estupefacta, rígida, desorientada. El slytherin dijo mucho en poco tiempo, demasiado para su gusto, y no podía procesar todo lo que escuchó.

–¿Aristoi?– ella conocía la palabra pero en el mundo muggle, Nott había diferenciado su significado en el mundo mágico, ahora quería saber por qué.

–¿Qué con ello?– dijo abstraídamente.

–¿A qué te refieres con aristoi en el mundo mágico? Conozco su significado en el mundo muggle pero dijiste que era diferente–

–¿Por qué crees que te diría algo así?–

Enrojeció al ver que no le explicaría, necesitaba saber.

–No importa, investigaré– y volvió a sus apuntes imitando a Nott.

–Escucha Granger, no todo está en un libro y no todo libro está a disposición– sonreía con cierta altivez –el porqué de muchas cosas tiene que ver con cuestiones culturales que se aprenden desde la cuna y no se encuentran en los libros o ellos están en bibliotecas privadas a las que tú, como muchos, no tienes acceso–

–Sólo dime una cosa Nott ¿Por qué es tan importante para _ti_ la pureza de sangre?– _"Tengo mis fuentes, puedo saber mucho más de lo que te imaginas pequeño engreído"_ –

La castaña sonreía y Theodore se deslumbró con eso, Hermione fue y sigue siendo la única que poseía su nivel intelectual, la única que lo podía llegar a desafiar y acababa de exponer su única ventaja sobre ella en el mundo mágico, no importa qué es lo que ella haga, él disponía de un linaje que resguardaba la historia. Aparentemente, la chica había cambiado un poco el tema de la conversación con un aire de suficiencia y seguridad que no eran propios, estaba algo intrigado.

Una vez más, su mente se retrotrajo a aquella semana en el Caldero Chorreante, un momento de debilidad en la vida de ambos, al llegar a Hogwarts cada uno ya disponía de una máscara que alejaba a los indeseados pero tanto uno como el otro expuso su lado solitario y triste. Compartir aquella semana los acercó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, tenían cierta complicidad, ella le provocaba el deseo de expresarse, exteriorizar pensamientos y emociones, algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrado pero que decididamente le atraía; él la seducía e intrigaba, era un libro desconocido y cifrado que se abría y la convocaba como un pozo de agua fresca al sediento.

–¿Acaso piensas que soy diferente a los que te perseguían? Porque déjame decirte que sí creo que la pureza resguarda superioridad–

–No lo dudo pero son las sutilezas las que nos diferencian del resto. Dijiste compartir un objetivo con tu padre pero no los medios para obtenerlo, por eso vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Por qué es tan importante para _ti_ la pureza de sangre? tu padre quería 'mejorar' el mundo mágico, tú buscas lo mismo, la diferencia está en el cómo, estoy segura– jugaba con su pluma, acariciándose los labios con un movimiento provocativo y sensual que no escapó a los ojos de Nott.

–Porque soy uno de los aristoi– su voz quedó en suspenso unos segundos –somos lo que somos Granger, nadie puede cambiar lo que es por más que desee pero lo que realmente importa es qué hacemos con eso que somos– respondió con suficiencia creyendo que ofuscaría a su interlocutora pero sólo vio como ensanchaba su sonrisa mientras volvía a su lectura con tranquilidad-

– _"Somos lo que somos, lo que importa es qué hacemos con eso que somos"_ –se repitió a sí misma, meditando cada palabra. Verdaderamente, no ir al partido de quidditch había sido más interesante de lo que creía –¿Tienes tus apuntes de aritmancia? Si no te molesta, podríamos hacer los deberes juntos– propuso la castaña cambiando radicalmente de tema.

–Ya hice los deberes– respondió de inmediato.

–Yo también pero podríamos comparar– le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, cuando Nott asintió, ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y, tal como lo había predicho Nott, la necesidad insufrible de la castaña por defender lo indefendible hizo que se ganara más de un detractor en todo Hogwarts, aunque nadie le reprocharía en la cara sus acciones, ella seguía siendo una figura fuerte.

Lo más extraño para Hermione era asistir a las clases del profesor Snape, su tío. Esquivaba su mirada, sabía que era un legeremente y no deseaba que se metiera en su cabeza y descubriera su relación, aún no estaba preparada para eso. Sin embargo, si llamó la atención de su profesor por otra cosa que lo intrigaba, había dejado de levantar su mano cada vez que podía y él tuvo que reconocer que extrañaba esa interrupción constante, de alguna manera se había vuelto parte de la dinámica y carecer ahora de ella le resultaba algo perturbador.

Hermione decidió quedarse en el castillo para las fiestas, algo le decía que Nott no tendría con quien pasar esas fechas y, después de todo lo compartido en tan poco tiempo, no quería dejarlo solo. Así fue como se acompañaron mutuamente, asistieron a la cena junto a sus profesores y algunos otros que también se habían quedado y luego simplemente compartían su tiempo en silencio, estudiando.

La imagen de ambos se volvió rutinaria y dejó de llamar la atención y causar incomodidad, incluso Draco Malfoy terminó acercándose, al principio con reticencias pero luego de ver que la castaña no le tenía aberración, se relajó un poco más. El rubio sentía una gran deuda con la chica, después de todo fue torturada en su casa frente a sus ojos y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, saber que ella comprendía el por qué, lo alivió y, de alguna manera, sintió que parte del peso que cargaba disminuía.

Una de las dudas de Hermione era la presencia de Tracey Davis ese año, quería saber por qué la chica no había asistido el año anterior si es una sangrepura y, a pesar de ciertas reticencias al principio, se animó e inquirió a Nott, su ahora compañero de estudios constante. Así se enteró que la pelinegra tenía un hermano diez años mayor que se enamoró de una bruja hija de muggles, renunciando a su casa, a la herencia y a ser la futura cabeza de la familia Davis para vivir con aquella joven que le robó el corazón, cuando se desató la guerra, su hermano debió ocultarse y ella con él para no ser usaba como cebo y así atraerlo. Ahora la familia Davis dejaba en las manos de Tracey la continuación de un linaje purasangre y renegaban porque el apellido se perdería una vez ella se enlazara, todo eso explicaba el semblante taciturno de su compañera, su tristeza e incluso su constante enojo con el mundo.

Hermione asumió la misión de llegar a ella, no tenía como objetivo ser su amiga pero sí conocerla, no era como Pansy Parkinson o Daphne Greengrass, dos chicas sumamente prejuiciosas respecto al trato con una hija de muggles, así que comenzó su operación 'hacer sonreír a Tracey Davis'. Esto también ocasionó ríspideces dentro de las demás casas, sólo Luna la acompañaba en sus misiones altruistas, eran dos ovejas descarriadas que insistían en meterse en la boca del lobo o, en los colmillos de la serpiente, según Theodore Nott. Para satisfacción de la chalada de Ravenclaw y la suicida de Gryffindor, consiguieron su objetivo y la pelinegra salió de su trance aislacionista, comenzó a tratar con otros, a compartir las salidas a Hogsmeade y a reír, el mayor logro de todos. Blaise Zabini era el más agradecido, sin duda siempre estuvo algo interesado en Davis y lo ocultaba tras su aire casanova porque sabía que su familia no aprobaría que esté con él, no es uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho, estaba más que seguro que querían arriarla hacia la Mansión Nott.

Descubrir a estos personajes fue gratificante para Hermione, ella siempre había estado pendiente de Ron y Harry y no había mirado más allá de la Torre de Gryffindor; ahora se sentía renovada, incluso observar los intentos torpes de Malfoy hacia Astoria Greengrass le resultaba hilarante. La chica no era en nada parecida a Daphne, al contrario, era cálida y atenta, muy educada y callada, cualquiera diría que era tímida pero no, al contrario, tenía un carácter firme que dejaba ver en cuanto Malfoy avanzaba hacia ella. Durante todo el año observó las idas y venidas, la perseguía cual si fuera una snitch y ella se escurría de él como tal. Hermione llegó a pensar que serían una linda pareja en el futuro y que, tal vez, ella era lo que Draco necesitaba para darle un poco de calidez a su vida.

Ginny tenía sus días, en algunos ignoraba a la castaña y en otros la sofocaba con su presencia, pero ella era así y Hermione lo sabía, ser la menor de seis hermanos, la nena de la casa, sólo podía generar una joven caprichosa poco inclinada a ceder su posición. Lo que no le disculpaba era su necesidad de competir por la atención de Harry, ¿acaso aún no entendía que eran como hermanos, que ella no era una amenaza? No, definitivamente no podía, sobre todo después de que ella dejara en claro que no estaba interesada románticamente en su hermano. Al principio creyó que la incomodidad de la pelirroja era su preocupación por Ron, por los sentimientos de él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sintió que su relación con Harry se vería amenazada. Parecería que sólo si la castaña comenzaba a salir con alguien, la chica se tranquilizaría y eso sí que no estaba dispuesta a consentir.

El tiempo siguió pasando y estaba por llegar la semana de descanso de primavera. La castaña ya había pensado ir junto a sus padres, dado que en diciembre decidió quedarse en Hogwarts, además tenía ciertas cosas que preguntarle a su madre y Theodore Nott era el culpable.

Todos los debates sobre purasangre concluían en la maldita palabra _aristoi_. El chico hablaba de los 'traidores a la sangre' y aunque ella trató de que le explicara, no conseguía más que volver a la palabra mencionada y los valores ultra-secretos que parecía encerrar. Ya se estaba cansando de ese hermetismo pero entendía que parecería que ella no tenía derecho a saber; se preguntaba además si saciar su curiosidad la metería en un camino del que no habría retorno. Todo esto sólo lo podía responder su madre y, de cierta manera, se sentía satisfecha al saber que no importaba cuánto escatimara Nott las respuestas, ella tenía acceso a todo lo que él le estaba negando.

Así fue como llegó la semana de febrero y se presentó ante sus padres dando el anhelado abrazo que habían esperado de su hija. Como siempre, la aguardaba una rica tarta de manzanas, hecha por las manos de su madre sin varita de por medio.

Su padre debía atender unos pacientes que no pudo reprogramar pero su madre se quedaría junto a ella el resto del día y los consecutivos. Hermione estaba asombrada de la mesura de la bruja frente a ella, no preguntaba más de lo que siempre preguntó a lo largo de los años, no consultó por Snape ni por la escuela ni nada que no fueran los sentimientos de su hija. Al comentarle las reacciones de todos frente a sus decisiones y cómo lo había manejado la castaña, sonrió con orgullo, su hija no debía guiarse por los prejuicios, había educado a una mujer justa.

La tarde avanzaba y, mientras tomaban un poco más de té, la chica comenzó su interrogatorio, era mucho lo que deseaba saber y poco el tiempo que disponía.

–Madre, ¿quiénes son los _aristoi_ en el mundo mágico?–

Su madre estaba bebiendo de su taza, se detuvo y miró a su hija con atención.

–¿Dónde lo escuchaste?–

–Nott, Theodore Nott–

–Nott… ¿Y él lo mencionó sin saber quién eres?–

–Sí. Habló algo de un deber que todo purasangre debía cumplir quiera o no y luego lo atribuyó a que es porque eran _aristoi_ , no quiso explicarme mucho más aludiendo que no tengo derecho a saberlo–

La mujer se sonrió, cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba profundamente. Sabía que explicarle eso a su hija haría que surjan más preguntas y, si su intuición no fallaba, terminaría yendo a Azkaban junto con su abuelo a reclamar sus derechos.

–Según ciertos principios y tradiciones no tienes derecho Hermione Jean Granger– respondió su madre mientras se llevaba nuevamente la taza a la boca.

Que la llamara por su nombre completo, que aseverara que era hija de muggles le dio la advertencia que necesitaba. Comenzar a indagar en ese terreno sólo la conduciría a tratar su ascendencia.

–Pero sí lo tengo– espetó.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó con cierto descaro, era una slytherin después de todo.

–Porque… porque…– se mordía el labio, no quería responder esa pregunta.

–Sólo un purasangre puede reclamar su derecho a saber eso, ¿acaso lo eres?–

–¡Mamá!– chilló– ¡no puedes obligarme a reconocer eso! ¡sabes que no quiero!–

–Entonces, mi querida niña, siento decirte que no puedo responderte–

Hermione se debatía, no podía con su curiosidad, era más grande que ella, sentía el impulso de indagar, investigar, saber más, siempre más.

–Como dice el dicho muggle, la curiosidad mató al gato o, en este caso, a la leona– su madre hablaba y bebía su té con sofisticada tranquilidad.

–Reconozco quién soy pero no quiero saber mi nombre, de esa manera no tendré la obligación de aceptar ese mundo purasangre–

–Así es, eres inteligente–

–Tengo el derecho a saberlo porque también soy una sangrepura, descendiente de los Prince y los Rosier–

En ese instante lo sintió, un breve y cálido cosquilleo en su pecho, una sensación vigorosa que comenzó a recorrerla parte por parte, su respiración se agitó al igual que sus pulsaciones.

–¡Contrólate hija! Controla tu energía mágica– ordenó su madre.

Al alzar sus ojos vio lo que estaba provocando, todo a su alrededor temblaba producto del despliegue de poder que estaba haciendo.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso?– estaba algo asustada.

–Reclamaste parte de tu herencia y eso hizo que tu energía despertara sutilmente–

– _"¿Eso fue sutil?"_ –¿Mi herencia? ¿Qué herencia?–

–Sí, todo descendiente purasangre recibe conocimiento como parte de su herencia, acabas de solicitar que te entregue ese bien y es mi deber responder, por eso la energía mágica–

Hermione tragó saliva, entendió que su madre le estaba advirtiendo y ella igualmente avanzó.

– _"La curiosidad mato al gato"_ – se repitió a sí misma, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo entendió, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

–Los magos no siempre vivimos dentro de una sociedad. A lo largo de nuestra existencia, fuimos pocos en comparación a los muggles y vivíamos mezclados entre ellos, ejercíamos diversas profesiones y teníamos su respeto y agrado. Nuestra magia, en cierta medida, estaba al servicio de los muggles, a sus ojos éramos curanderos, sacerdotes, algunas brujas se convirtieron en pitonisas y adivinadoras, más de un muggle llegó a creer que éramos hijos de sus dioses por nuestra capacidad de manipular los elementos. En aquél entonces, ellos también eran capaces de ver a los seres mágicos: hadas, unicornios, centauros, sirenas, dragones, llamaron pegasos a los abraxans, duendes, arpías y muchos otros–

–¿Estás diciendo que nosotros podíamos usar nuestra magia casi libremente?–

–Así es, casi porque manteníamos nuestros recaudos, ellos suelen ahogarse rápidamente en los fanatismos y más de una vez alguna bruja o mago fue acusado de ejercer artes oscuras sobre alguien, recibiendo la muerte y persecución como castigo–

–La Inquisición–

–Eso fue cientos de siglos después, estoy hablando de algo que ocurrió hace tres mil años y más– pausó un segundo y luego continuó– en un determinado momento, un mago llamado 'Teseo el misericordioso' comenzó un proceso llamado _sinecismo_ cuyo objetivo era reunirnos a todos dentro de una misma comunidad separada de los muggles. Él creía que el aumento de una población iba en detrimento de la otra y que, con el tiempo, causaría nuestra extinción, nuestra magia se diluiría a lo largo de las generaciones hasta desaparecer o sólo ser una pobre imitación de lo que debería. De esa manera, junto a otros seres mágicos que habitaban el mundo entero, se decidió unir la energía de todos y desvincularnos creando esta dimensión paralela que cohabita pero no se mezcla, nos mantiene a salvo y los mantiene alejados–

Hermione tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, nada de lo que estaba escuchando lo leyó o estudió en Historia de la Magia, ahí parecía que la división era algo ya dado desde tiempos inmemoriales pero su madre le estaba afirmando que hubo decisión y acción.

–Así, separados ambos mundos, sólo nosotros podíamos transitar ambos, íbamos y veníamos sabiendo que estaríamos protegidos. Nos dividimos en diversos grupos consanguíneos llamados _gene_ , estábamos aislados unos de otros, cada uno con un territorio que le era propio, y eso buscábamos, cierta libertad de acción. Con el tiempo, esos grupos fueron creciendo al aproximarse otros que no tenían relación sanguínea pero eran claramente magos y brujas, así nació la primera distinción social entre los purasangre y los mestizos, no así los nacidos de muggles, ellos aparecerían tiempo después. Había cierta necesidad de justificar la pertinencia y permanencia de cada sujeto en una determinada _gene_ , los que estaban desde antes y tenían parentesco fueron considerados 'mejores' y se mantuvieron un escalón más arriba en la joven comunidad mágica. Así se fue configurando una pequeña sociedad dentro de cada _gene_ formada por los _aristoi_ , ellos eran los _eupátridas_ -

–Los bien nacidos– acotó Hermione.

–Sí. Aunque no lo creas, había una buena convivencia entre todos, el estatus que los _aristoi_ ostentaban tenía que ver con ese linaje que comenzaron a custodiar con suma atención. Ellos reguardaban la virtud mágica, se concentraron en custodiar la historia, la perfección y la excelencia se volvieron sus objetivos–

–¿Me dirás que en ningún momento osaron someter a los otros? Porque realmente, no lo creo, cualquiera que empiece a considerarse un poco mejor que otro, en algún momento, querrá pisar su cabeza– dijo una incrédula castaña que cruzó sus brazos en un claro signo defensivo.

–El problema comenzó con el nacimiento de magos y brujas hijos de muggles y de los squibs–

–¡Ah! ¿Nosotros somos los culpables de que naciera su prejuicio?–

–¿Nosotros?– preguntó con ironía la madre en clara referencia a que ella era una purasangre –Los squibs indicaban que, en algún lugar del tan prestigioso árbol genealógico, había un muggle, o eso se creía, lo mismo al revés, una bruja o mago nacido fuera de la Comunidad Mágica indicaba que en algún lugar de la desconocida ascendencia del referido, había una bruja o mago. Sin embargo, hay que atender algo que incluso hoy no es tenido en cuenta, los squibs deberían ser incapaces de ver a través de las barreras, no deberían poder ver todo lo que existe dentro del mundo mágico pero sí son capaces, en consecuencia, algo de magia vive en ellos, no son completamente muggles, eso lleva a creer que hay algo que obstruye la canalización del poder y eso, mi querida niña, no necesariamente tiene que ver con algún desliz familiar en el pasado–

–Nunca escuché esa explicación–

–Porque no es una explicación popular ni siquiera entre los sangrepura, me atrevo a decir que en la actualidad, justamente, esa respuesta atentaría contra nuestro orden social, nuestro status quo, y hay más de un interesado en distintos sectores en que nada cambie y que se enfrentaron a Voldemort no por convicción sino por conveniencia–

–¿Hay otra explicación para los nacidos muggles?– su madre sonrió ante la pregunta.

–La versión popular y que se maneja incluso desde el Ministerio y dentro de cada gobierno de cada sociedad mágica en el mundo que ha derivado de las _gene_ antiguas– respiró profundamente tras la extensa frase– es que, como dije, en el desconocido árbol genealógico hay algún squib pero estos no aparecieron hasta después del _sinecismo_ , así que lo lógico sería que sea gracias a la presencia de algún mago o bruja. La duda mi niña, la gran duda es ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ese poder mágico aparece justo en el momento que lo hace y no generaciones antes? y lo más desconcertante es ¿por qué cada vez hay mayor cantidad de brujas y magos nacidos de muggles mientras que los purasangre estamos mermando?–

La castaña miraba con atención a su madre, era intrigante lo que escuchaba, le asombraba cada palabra.

–Quienes intentaron responder esa pregunta fueron los _aristoi_ , los mejores, los bien nacidos, los protectores de la virtud mágica, de la perfección y la excelencia–

–¿Por qué me perfilo que la respuesta que encontraron no les agradó?–

–Porque eres la mejor bruja de tu generación– respondió con orgullo –Todos y cada uno de nosotros, en algún punto de la historia, hemos nacido de muggles–

Hermione quedó helada ante la respuesta de su madre. No tenía sentido, ella misma le había explicado que era prejuiciosa con los muggles y los nacidos de ellos, ¿Cómo era posible entonces que lo que le estaba contando ahora fuera parte de su herencia?, ella, su propia madre al igual los Malfoy, los Rosier, los Parkinson y todos aquellos que se jactaban de la pureza, debían haber escuchado esta historia. Su madre veía las miles de preguntas en los ojos de la chica frente a ella, decidió continuar.

–La diferencia principal entre unos y otros es el tiempo y la historia. Los que convivieron en la Comunidad Mágica por generaciones, poseían saberes que aquellos nacidos de muggles desconocían. Al principio no era tan escandalosa esa distancia pero con el correr de los siglos, la brecha entre unos y otros comenzó a agrandarse, sobre todo cuando los muggles comenzaron a vernos como parte de sus mitologías. En ese contexto, los _aristoi_ asumieron una misión: preservar y resguardar el conocimiento antiguo y las tradiciones; a la vez, prometieron enseñar, educar e introducir a los nuevos magos y brujas–

–Mamá, ¿estás diciéndome que esos _aristoi_ no discriminaban a los nacidos de muggles? ¿cuándo nació el término sangresucia entonces?– estaba realmente intrigada, su madre suspiraba, era imposible contener esa curiosidad en su hija.

–Con el correr de los siglos, muchos de los miembros de la comunidad mágica fueron olvidando sus orígenes, cada vez les importaba menos, vivían el día a día, explorando sus propios poderes, dejando de lado la historia. Muchos _aristoi_ habían caído en esa desidia y los ancianos mayores lo atribuyeron a las oleadas de recién llegados: los magos y brujas recientes estaban poco inclinados a aprender las tradiciones, aquellos sangrepura y mestizos que compartían esa mirada laxa fueron abandonando prácticas ancestrales que estaban vinculadas a nuestro poder–

–Son los 'traidores a la sangre'–

–Sí, son aquellos que optan abandonar su identidad mágica y dan la bienvenida a la ignorancia muggle dando por resultado un híbrido que, como su palabra lo indica, es infértil–

–¿Los Weasley?– dijo como un susurro triste que se filtró desde su corazón.

–Ellos son uno de tantos. Según las tradiciones antiguas, no está mal relacionarse con los hijos de muggles ni tampoco interesarse por el mundo muggle, lo que es deleznable es que olviden su propia cultura, los ritos iniciáticos que liberan la magia ancestral en cada uno y que fortalece nuestra comunidad, porque es esa unión con la naturaleza lo que nos permite aislarnos del mundo muggle, entre más laxa sea nuestra relación con nuestro hábitat, los límites serán cada vez más franqueables hasta que desaparezcan. Si alguna vez ocurre, me temo que sólo nos espera el caos, hemos vivido aislados mucho tiempo y no estamos preparados para reunirnos, ambos mundos podrían anularse–

–Madre… sangresucia… ¿Cuándo… cuándo aparece esa palabra?–

–Cuando devino el miedo y la ignorancia ganó la partida en ambos mundos–

–La Edad Media– dijo y su madre asintió.

–Mientras en el mundo muggle ganaba adherencia la segregación a todo lo que estaba por fuera de lo que la naciente Institución Eclesiástica dictaminaba, en el mundo mágico comenzó a tener mayor aceptación la idea de que los squibs eran la prueba de que la presencia muggle en la genealogía era perjudicial y, a su vez, se temía que, de la misma manera que una bruja o mago hijo de muggles nacía por generación espontánea prácticamente, en el mundo mágico, relacionarse con la ascendencia poco controlable de los humanos ordinarios posibilitaría la generación espontánea de muggles hijos de magos y brujas. Una perfecta idiotez si me preguntas–

–¿Los _aristoi_ pensaban eso?–

–Algunos… de la misma manera que en el mundo muggle la Inquisición perseguía todo aquello que le resultara mágico, en la misma época en el mundo mágico, comenzó la segregación a todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle–

–Es… triste–

–Creo que es cíclico, ambos mundos funcionan como espejo, eso es lo que creo–

–Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre con los _aristoi_?–

–Siguen fieles a sus principios y crean las escuelas, los espacios en el que se educarán las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas sin importar sus orígenes–

–Salvo Salazar Slytherin y los de Durmstrang–

–Durmstrang ha sido así los últimos doscientos años, lamentablemente, es el resultado de las políticas de sus directores. Respecto a Salazar, la historia no ha sido justa con él, sólo se recuerda la primera parte de sus deseos, aquella que renegaba de todo aquél que no hubiera nacido en el mundo mágico. Él no quería admitir a los nacidos de muggles porque eran bebés manejando poderes desconocidos, él era de la idea de que debería haber una educación diferenciada que permitiera introducirlos a la sociedad mágica con los conocimientos debidos–

–Pero eso generaría discriminación, una educación mejor que otra–

–No si al final confluyen en un mismo punto. Él sostenía que la educación no debía terminar a los diecisiete o dieciocho años sino mucho después, pensaba que debía haber una educación elemental y a los quince o dieciséis años se debía confluir a unos y otros con las mismas bases. Es irónico que en muchos lugares del mundo muggle se implemente esa idea más de mil años después, ¿no te parece?–

–Momento, acabas de decir que el sólo segregaba a los que nacieron fuera de la sociedad mágica, ¿no quería privilegios para los purasangre?–

–No me atrevo a decir lo contrario, era un _aristoi_ después de todo, seguramente tenía preferencias por los purasangre pero no, no dejaba fuera a los mestizos– suspiró brevemente y continuó– su posición perdió, él se fue de Hogwarts para regresar décadas después y confirmar lo que temía: al estar todos juntos y ser mayoría los mestizos cuya educación familiar era más laxa y los nacidos de muggles que carecían de toda formación, la tradición ancestral comenzaba a perderse. Fue entonces cuando encomendó una misión especial a los de la casa Slytherin 'mantener el conocimiento antiguo, resguardar la historia, preservarla de la ignorancia', y eso se hizo a lo largo de los siglos. Mientras ambos mundos cambiaban, los _aristoi_ de slytherin custodiaban saberes ancestrales, muchos de los cuales comenzaron a ser considerados Artes Oscuras y, con el tiempo fueron prohibidos. Aun así, nuestra misión era la misma, no importaba si la Comunidad Mágica no permitía algunas prácticas, nosotros debíamos custodiar ese conocimiento–

–Por eso la mayoría de los magos oscuros son de Slytherin–

–Las Artes Oscuras son tentadoras mi cielo, lo sé por experiencia propia– trajo más té con un movimiento de varita– La pérdida de las tradiciones, la prohibición de muchas de las prácticas ancestrales alimentó el miedo de los sangrepura de slytherin y, por protegerse de la ignorancia de los muggles y de los 'traidores a la sangre', se tomó el camino más sencillo que fue prohibir todo contacto con ellos, de ese punto a considerarlos a todos inferiores y dignos de ser eliminados hay un solo paso–

–El miedo… miedo a perderlo todo… son las últimas brazadas de un ahogado–

–Así parece. La publicación del Directorio Purasangre a cargo de Cantankerus Nott en la década de 1930 es una clara muestra de ello–

–Bisabuelo de Theodore Nott–

–Sí, él… creyó que con eso alertaría a los purasangre de la disminución en su natalidad, lo único que provocó fue un aumento en la endogamia y sus consecuencias–

–Sí, además de darle a esas familias algo de que enorgullecerse– su madre asintió– ¿Cómo es posible que tú, como muchos otros, sepan esto y sigan discriminando? me estás contando las razones por las que debería eliminarse el odio y mejorar la sociedad–

–Porque parte de esta historia la escuchamos y la otra parte debe ser estudiada. Lógicamente, te cuentan todo lo que justifica la superioridad purasangre y evitan mencionar que en los inicios todos fuimos hijos de muggles hasta que nuestra esencia se conectó con la naturaleza y la magia comenzó a fluir–

–¿Tú… lo leíste, lo estudiaste?– preguntó recordando las palabras de Nott referidas a las bibliotecas privadas, sin dudas hablaba de las bibliotecas familiares.

–Sí, entenderás que es una lectura prohibida–

–Un libro de tu biblioteca personal en la Mansión Prince– su madre negó con la cabeza para sorpresa de la castaña.

–Estudié varios libros de la biblioteca de una celda secreta de las mazmorras y no, no es la cámara secreta, es la biblioteca personal de Salazar Slytherin, sólo la puede abrir un purasangre si desea hacerlo, está oculta de forma parecida al Salón de los Menesteres. Ningún libro o pergamino puede ser sacado de esa celda y nada de lo que se aprenda puede ser mencionado a ningún otro que no sea purasangre o que pase por los ritos iniciáticos descritos en varios tomos que prueban su compromiso con los saberes ancestrales. Lamentablemente, quedan pocos purasangre dispuestos a saber lo que te acabo de mencionar por lo que no pueden ver la biblioteca y diría que no hay ningún mago o bruja, sea purasangre, mestizo o recién nacido de muggles, que quiera someterse a ritos iniciáticos–

–Vivimos en la ignorancia–

–Sí–

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacerse? Dijiste que de no vincularnos con la naturaleza, podrían colapsar ambos mundos– había preocupación y urgencia en la voz de Hermione.

–Hija, los únicos que pueden hacer algo son los _aristoi_ , ellos son los que tienen la misión de resguardar, proteger y divulgar los saberes arcanos y ancestrales, mientras ellos no lo hagan, lamentablemente, vamos camino a eso. No te preocupes mi niña, para que algo así ocurra falta mucho, creo que ni los hijos, de los hijos, de tus tataranietos verán el colapso y ten en cuenta que nosotros solemos vivir bastante–

–Eso, eso no me tranquiliza, dices que se ha perdido mucho pero que puede ser recuperado, ¡debemos hacer algo madre!–

La mujer sonrió en su interior, estaba ocurriendo lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, su hija había comenzado a entender parte de su responsabilidad.

–¿Por qué sólo los _aristoi_?– continuó inquiriendo la castaña.

–Son los que hicieron el juramento inquebrantable, juramento que heredan las generaciones venideras, sólo ser conscientes de ello lo activa, sino estaríamos todos muertos. El compromiso asumido por nuestros ancestros recae en nosotros seamos o no conscientes de ellos. Muchos mestizos también podrían hacerlo, como digo, es hereditario, pero ni ellos ni la mayoría de los sangrepura están dispuestos, además de desconocer los detalles que te acabo de explicar. Esta sociedad en la que vivimos funciona, para bien o para mal, funciona, las personas están cómodas con sus pequeñas rutinas, viven en el presente o en el pasado pero no tienen proyección de futuro–

–Theodore Nott, él es distinto, él quiere cambiar las cosas–

–¿Estás segura? Puede que sólo le interesen los dos primeros mandatos, resguardar y proteger–

–No, sé que no, él… él no podría dejar las cosas como están… él debería…–

–¿Por qué hija? ¿Acaso crees que él quiera enfrentarse solo a toda la comunidad mágica? ¿Cómo lo haría?–

–No… no… no está solo, no es el único purasangre, los Weasley, si les recordamos, ellos… ellos…–

–Ellos no dejarán de ser 'traidores a la sangre', son justo el resultado de la combinación de ambos mundos, padecen doble ignorancia, la propia y la muggle- dijo con un tono que heló a Hermione.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así sin conocerlos?– estaba indignada.

–Los conozco y si hay algo que caracteriza a toda esa familia es su terquedad y su inclinación hacia los prejuicios– suspiró y miró a su hija fijamente, tanto que la castaña se incomodó –toquemos un asunto un poco más escabroso respecto a los Weasley… ellos que se dicen tan abiertos y tan igualitarios, una familia mágica sin prejuicios, ¿recuerdas cómo nos recibieron a tu padre y a mí en el Callejón Diagon previo a tu segundo año?–

–Sí…– dijo con un poco de temor.

–¿Cómo te sentiste? Con sinceridad hija, sin justificarlos–

Trató de recordar aquel momento, su madre y padre fueron abordados por el señor Weasley y luego por la señora Weasley pero, de repente, comenzó a ser un poco más objetiva con su propio recuerdo, 'ser abordado' no sería del todo correcto, más bien fueron 'invadidos' por los pelirrojos.

–Sentí… sentí un poco de invasión de su parte– musitó con sinceridad.

–¿Un poco?– se rió entre dientes– en ese momento yo _era_ una simple muggle y te puedo asegurar que como tal fui muy invadida y sometida a un prejuicio casi tan ofensivo como el de los Malfoy que rondaban por ahí. No sólo nos tocaron como si fuéramos animales exóticos, nos sometieron a toda clase de preguntas irrisorias que, por más que las entienda, no las justifico porque puedo hablar por experiencia personal que si uno realmente quiere aprender, lo hace, viene al mundo muggle y lo hace, llamémoslo un campamento de aprendizaje en el que no utilices tu magia e interactúes con el mundo, se aprende muy rápido y muy bien sin una varita, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, ellos, que se dicen tan abiertos, no lo han hecho–

Esperó la reacción de su hija, quiso controlar sus emociones pero se filtró mucho de sus consideraciones y experiencias hacia ellos, hacia Molly en especial porque la conocía de la época en la que ambas eran solteras aunque Evelyn era algo menor.

–¡Mamá! ¡Estás… estás siendo injusta!- chilló- sí, podrán no haberse comportado acorde a sus principios igualitarios pero fue por desconocimiento, estoy segura de que si uno le propone al señor Weasley un camino para sortear eso, no tendrá problemas y reconocerá que actuó mal–

–Esperemos que así sea, aun así, teniendo a los Weasley de tu lado, ¿piensas realmente que Theodore Nott puede hacer algo si se enfrenta a _toda_ la comunidad mágica? ¿Piensas que los Weasley, Longbotton, Macmillan, Shacklebolt, Slughorn, Abott, Carrow y muchos más lo escucharán? Es hijo de un mortífago que se ocultó durante toda la guerra, no ha limpiado su nombre. No imagino al hijo del reservado y hermético Bastian Nott sumergirse en una cruzada en solitario–

–No… no lo sé… no sé realmente cuáles son los planes de Nott pero… pero…– tenía la cabeza gacha, movía su pierna con nerviosismo, pasaba sus manos por sus muslos como queriendo secarse el sudor frío en ellas.

–¿Si mi niña?– preguntó Evelyn con su sonrisa viperina a flor de piel.

–Pero él no estará solo–

–¿A no? Te recuerdo que sólo los _aristoi_ pueden cambiar los cimientos de la sociedad o reencauzarla–

–Yo también soy una _aristoi_ – dijo como un susurro.

–¿Lo eres? me temo que no mi cielo, eres una Granger, hija de muggles, no te corresponde esa labor, tú no puedes ni debes custodiar el conocimiento ancestral, el juramento inquebrantable no llegó a ti–

–Lo soy– se irguió ante su madre– soy una sangrepura y reclamo mi derecho y obligación como _aristoi_ –

–Tú no puedes, eres una Granger–

–Por eso... por eso yo...– suspiró profundamente y ordenó –reclamo _mi nombre_ , mi _verdadero_ nombre–

Tras decir esas palabras, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, el aire se sentía más pesado, la gravedad había aumentado, su cuerpo se volvía rígido, sus pulsaciones parecieron detenerse poco a poco, estaba muriendo literalmente. Al expresar su deseo, una parte de ella debía morir para que naciera un nuevo ser, la hija de muggles debía dejar lugar a la purasangre que cambiaría y alteraría la sociedad mágica. La naturaleza la reclamaba, se había vuelto consciente de la joven, ese poder ancestral que ella custodiaría revoloteaba a su alrededor sabiendo que tendría un recipiente dispuesto a honrarlo como hacía generaciones no se hacía.

Su madre se levantó y caminó hacia ella con una mirada que la perforaba, la atravesaba en cuerpo y alma, se dio cuenta que era una verdadera slytherin. Deseó, por primera vez, ser un poco más como su madre actual, ahora se enfrentaría a un mundo en el que sería necesaria la astucia e instinto de preservación de las serpientes. También pensó que necesitaría la inteligencia y conocimiento de los ravenclaw, el trabajo y la tenacidad de los hufflepuff y el coraje y valor de los gryffindor. Sí, ella debía representar lo mejor de Hogwarts, lo mejor de las cuatro casas, esa sería su misión.

–¿Estás segura? No puedo decirte todo lo que implica, eso lo sabrás una vez aceptes, sólo puedo asegurarte que mucho de lo que deberás hacer no te gustará y no querrás hacerlo pero tendrás qué si la razón que te mueve a aceptar tu ascendencia completamente es llevar adelante tu labor como _aristoi_. Reitero mi pregunta ¿Estas segura?–

–Sí, lo estoy– dijo con firmeza

–¿Cumplirás absolutamente todos tus deberes como purasangre?–

–Sí, lo haré– su voz ya no era susurrante.

–¿Aceptarás todos tus derechos y obligaciones como descendiente de la familia Prince y la familia Rosier?–

–Sí, los aceptaré– había urgencia en sus palabras.

–¿Honrarás tu nombre y vivirás hasta el fin de tus días orgullosa de tu linaje?–

–Sí, lo haré– se escuchaba firmeza en cada palabra.

–Finalmente, mi querida niña, ¿Pronunciarás el nombre de tu familia con el honor, el respeto y la gloria que se merece por su historia y deber?–

–Sí madre, así lo haré– la duda la había abandonado, sólo había lugar para la certeza en su voz y corazón.

La mujer extendió su brazo izquierdo y tomo el codo izquierdo de su hija, ella hizo lo propio, llevó su varita al punto medio de la unión y pidió a Hermione hacer lo mismo. En el momento en el que ambas varitas se tocaron, produjeron una intensa luz azul similar al 'lumus maxima' pero no las encandilaba, su madre pronunció el hechizo que la cambiaría para siempre, que la devolvería al mundo mágico siendo otra.

–'Sanguis Revelare'–

Hermione sintió el calor que nacía en el punto de toque de la varita y como éste la hizo hervir por dentro, sintió cada gota de sangre en su interior burbujear, su respiración se agitó, sintió magia ancestral fluir de su madre a ella, sintió que su poder aumentaba, sintió como si despertaba de un profundo letargo, se sintió _viva_.

–Yo, Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, esposa de Evan Rosier, te reconozco a ti como sangre de mi propia sangre, nuestra única descendiente, nuestra primogénita, te nombro por vez primera Sabrina Hermione Berenice Rosier-Prince, la Princesa de los Rosales–

El mundo mágico sintió un leve estremecimiento, sintió el regreso del ancestral linaje que había perdido hace dieciocho años, sintió la unión de un nombre con su núcleo mágico. En Azkabán un anciano reía eufóricamente, en su interior fluía la fuerza de una joven que desconocía, agradeció a Salazar estar vivo aún para sentir la llegada de su descendencia, ahora podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que, a pesar de sus múltiples errores, su nombre continuaría. En Hogwarts, el Príncipe Mestizo derramaba una lágrima, reconoció el calor de su prima, lo aceptó en su corazón y supo que debía esperar, pronto ya no sería el último, pronto ya no estaría solo.

* * *

 **Comentarios** : bueno... me fui del canon y derrapé... ¿no creen?

¿Qué les pareció? Cada nombre tiene un sentido, no es porque me sonara bonito jejeje.

¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá ahora? Hermione aceptó su nombre ¿qué reacciones habrá en el mundo mágico?

Espero sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima! =)


	5. El destino y los amores

Hola! otro capítulo, otro delirio.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegra que esté gustando, espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas de todos. Al final del capítulo dejo algunas respuestas. =)

 **Disclaimer** : todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **El destino y los amores**

 _Amores pasados_

La primera vez que vio a la joven castaña quedó hipnotizado, se había mudado hacía dos días al departamento de al lado junto con su pequeña bebé de poco más de un año. Su cabello caía en pequeños rizos como el de la niña, algo alborotados, su rostro era impecable y guardaba una profunda seriedad. Lo que más lo cautivo fue su mirada, era de una hondura inaudita, nunca había visto tal fiereza en una mujer, sus ojos eran de un clásico color café pero guardaban una intensidad que lo devoró en un segundo, al punto de anhelar ahogarse en ellos.

Escuchó que salía del departamento y decidió seguirla, nunca había hecho semejante cosa y se preguntaba si estaba enloqueciendo, jamás acechó a una chica y se reprendía mientras lo hacía, él era un estudiante de odontología a punto de recibirse, serio cuando se trataba de mujeres, divertido con sus amigos. Mantenía una distancia prudencial, admiraba lo que veía, no con una mirada libidinosa sino con profunda contemplación: iba vestida con unos jeans claros y un sweater beige, algo bastante normal pero, por su forma de caminar, podría decirse que vestía de gala y que su destino no era el supermercado sino alguna fiesta importante. En cada paso dejaba sofisticación, miraba a todos con altura, era claro que procedía de noble cuna o, en el peor de los casos, de una cuna muy importante.

Esta imagen venerable se fue al suelo cuando escuchó su conversación con uno de los empleados del lugar:

–Joven, atiéndame– su tono era amable pero rozaba lo altanero.

–¿Sí, señora?–

–¿Dónde encuentro las vacas?– dijo con soltura.

El chico la miró un tanto absorto, el tono que utilizó no habilitaba la risa, mucho menos la mirada que la joven le lanzaba pero, realmente, le causó gracia lo que escuchó, ¿sería un chiste?, miró hacia los lados esperando ver a algún compañero atento a su reacción, seguro era una broma.

–¿Vacas?– quiso confirmar lo escuchado.

–Sí, vacas, vacas que al ordeñarlas dan leche– agregó con un tono de sabelotodo.

El estudiante de odontología que la había estado siguiendo apenas pudo contener la carcajada, lo que veía no se condecía con lo que escuchaba. Si la chica estuviera vestida como menonita, le encontraría algo de sentido a la situación pero no, se veía como si fuera de clase superior acostumbrada a los lujos, su pregunta no estaba a la altura de su aspecto. Decidió intervenir, un poco por lástima pero sobre todo porque esa era la oportunidad que buscaba para acercarse a ella.

–Disculpe señora, ¿Usted desea comprar leche para su hija, verdad?–

Lo observó un instante con suspicacia, seguramente analizaba cómo el hombre que la inquiría sabía que tenía una hija, la había dejado durmiendo mientras ella fue con premura al supermercado, sabía que era un poco temerario e irresponsable pero no se atrevía a sacarla a la calle aún. Miró hacia sus alrededores como esperando ser acorralada, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa aunque no demostraba ni un ápice de sus tormentos, el peligro estaba al acecho, si debía correr, correría, su hija estaba a salvo, ¿tendría tiempo de localizar a algún contacto dentro de la Orden antes de ser atrapada?, por ahora seguiría la conversación con este extraño.

–Sí– siseó.

–Entonces, sírvase– concluyó entregándole una caja de leche que tenía en el frente el dibujo de una vaca sonriendo.

–Gra-gracias– quedó tiesa sosteniendo la leche, leyendo lo que decía.

Los colores inundaron por primera vez su rostro, sintió profunda vergüenza por sus prejuicios, vivir en el mundo muggle sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía y no todas las respuestas estaban en los libros.

–¿Me permitiría ayudarla con el resto de sus compras?– al ver su ceño fruncido y la mirada de sospecha se dio cuenta que no se había presentado –no tema, soy su vecino, la vi cuando llegó, vivo en el departamento de al lado– pasaba su mano por su cabeza con nervios, sonreía con algo de picardía y vergüenza –por cierto, me llamo John Granger, a su servicio– extendió su mano para saludarla.

–Evelyn Jean Walker–

Desde ese preciso instante no volvió a separarse de ella, no podía siquiera imaginar dejarla por más tiempo del necesario y se preguntaba cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella y enigmática estuviera sola con una pequeña. No pudo evitar enamorarse, adorarla en su absoluta imperfección porque, a pesar de esa seguridad y carisma que emanaba con cada gesto, lo que terminó por cautivarlo eran sus pequeñas ineptitudes cotidianas, los asombros que era capaz de tener cada minuto de cada día, como la vez que descubrió el horno eléctrico y su funcionamiento 'mágico'. Cocinar era un universo inexplorado y por descubrir, poner a hervir arroz le generaba tal felicidad que él no se atrevía a indicarle que siempre lo dejaba pasado y pastoso al punto que no se distinguía un grano de otro; limpiar le significaba un suplicio, tomar la escoba y barrer podía llevarle horas porque arrastraba la mugre de un lugar a otro sin saber dónde ubicarla hasta que, amablemente, le enseñó la palita y la bolsa de basura; ordenar era su calvario, mientras despejaba la mesa, desordenaba el mueble, cuando pasaba al mueble, desordenaba el sillón, al llegar a él, nuevamente tenía la mesa hecha un caos, así con cada pequeña acción de lo cotidiano.

Un día se decidió, ese día le pediría matrimonio y le ofrecería darle a la pequeña Hermione Jean Walker su apellido, reconocerla ante la ley y ser todo lo que un padre debía ser para ella: amarla, respetarla, educarla, protegerla. La reacción de Evelyn no fue lo que esperaba, por primera vez la vio derramar lágrimas, nunca más volvió a ver algo así en los dieciséis años que llevarían juntos, le pidió tiempo, le pidió paciencia, y él que la adoraba con toda su alma, se lo daría.

¿Cómo iba a saber que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio el día del aniversario de la muerte de su anterior esposo? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar el dolor arrastrado por tanto tiempo, un dolor enterrado que su propuesta hizo emerger con fuerza y prepotencia? No, él no lo sabía y Evelyn estaba confundida, no había dejado de amar a Evan Rosier y nunca dejaría de hacerlo a pesar de saber sus crímenes. Ella conoció la pureza del mago, su candidez y amor, sus sueños y anhelos, y fue testigo de cómo poco a poco se iba trisando y corrompiendo por fuerzas externas que lo superaron, por la presión y coacción de un padre cegado. No podía evitar recordar cómo la rosa se fue marchitando y desojando con cada miseria a la que fue sometido, pétalo a pétalo, hasta que sólo quedaron las espinas que lastiman y duelen, una cruel sombra de la belleza que poseía. _"La maldición de los Rosier"_ pensaba y esperaba no tener que darle nunca el nombre a su hija para no atarla a ese inevitable cauce del que su padre no pudo escapar, rogaba que nunca llegara el día en el que deba explicarle las múltiples ataduras que llevaría su existencia sólo por descender de dos ramas malditas de purasangre.

Evelyn reflexionaba, su corazón le pertenecía al fallecido mago, sus núcleos se habían unido y ella jamás dejaría de sentir su presencia en lo profundo de su ser. Sabía que si aceptaba, nunca sería completamente de John Granger, ¿acaso entendería eso?, ¿lo aceptaría?, no deseaba siquiera pensarlo, no sería justo, sería egoísta de su parte aceptar la propuesta.

Los días pasaron y el joven se angustiaba, se sentía destrozado porque la única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio y ahora ella ni siquiera había salido de su casa en tres días, eso le preocupaba. La navidad pasó, tenía el regalo de Hermione en la mesa de su precario living de soltero, se decidió, lo tomó y fue junto a Evelyn, aunque sea quería su negativa como respuesta y, si la mujer lo permitía, continuaría como hasta ahora, sería su vecino y tal vez su amigo y confidente, se horrorizaba de sólo pensar que se alejaría de su vida.

La encontró en la penumbra, escondida de la luz, ojerosa y triste, sólo pudo avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla, la tomó con fuerza y decisión, la chica se sintió a salvo, se dejó arrastrar por las manos de aquel muggle que tanto la había ayudado, en nada se parecía al padre de su primo, era la versión opuesta y eso la confundía. Llegó a quererlo más de lo que hubiera imaginado posible, no sabría decir en qué momento se volvió necesario en su vida, sólo sabía que día a día aguardaba con ansias el momento de su llegada y eso la asustó, no había sentido algo parecido desde los primeros meses de su matrimonio. Cuando el momento intenso fue pasando, Evelyn preparó algo de cenar y le pidió que tomara asiento, ella debía explicarle muchas cosas y, una vez supiera cada detalle de su vida anterior, él decidiría si seguiría con su propuesta de matrimonio.

John escuchó la historia y podría decirse que lo tomó relativamente bien aunque no podía creer ni media palabra de lo expresado; sin embargo, la profunda mirada de la chica frente a él no le dejaba lugar a la burla ni al descaro de marcharse. Se inclinó por pensar que tal vez tenía algún tipo de esquizofrenia, que en la cabeza de ella ese mundo existía, se preocupó y pensó que tal vez debía llevarla junto a un médico, él la cuidaría de ser necesario.

Pero, el destino tiene sus caprichos y, a veces, sale a auxiliarte, eso es algo que Evelyn le predicaría con constancia a su incrédula y lógica hija. Apenas terminó de explicar su origen y las circunstancias de su huida, sabiendo que el muggle frente a ella consideraba que estaba loca y siendo totalmente consciente de que no tenía modo de probarle lo que decía por su imposibilidad de usar magia, un anciano hombre vestido de manera extravagante, con una extensa barba blanca se apareció en medio de la sala.

–¡Santa cielo!– gritó John haciéndose para atrás.

–¡Dumbledore!– gritó ella con terror –¡¿Ha pasado algo?! ¡¿Debo escapar?!– su rostro estaba desencajado, tomó a Hermione en brazos, estaba dispuesta a huir con lo puesto en ese preciso instante.

El extraño anciano miró los alrededores, vio al muggle espantado a unos metros y sonrió cálidamente, hizo un ademán para que todos tomaran asiento.

–No mi querida Evelyn, todo está en orden– fijó su mirada en John.

–Él es mi vecino, John Granger, él sabe y me ha ayudado a introducirme en este mundo– su voz temblaba.

–Entiendo, entiendo–

–Si todo está bien, ¿qué hace aquí?, sé que no dejaría rastros pero, aun así, es arriesgado que aparezca– comenzaba a enojarse.

Con un objeto extraño en sus manos, algo similar a una rama labrada, hizo aparecer té en la sala y sirvió a todos los presentes o, en realidad, hizo que la tetera y las tazas se sirvieran solas mientras flotaban en el aire. John creía que alucinaba pero no dijo nada, su preocupación se centraba en los gestos de Evelyn quién tomaba con fuerza a su dormida hija, como si en eso se le fuera la vida, podía ver como temblaba y lo confirmó: todo lo que le había contado, toda esa guerra que ella había narrado fue real, ella era una sobreviviente de un mundo que casi se desmorona. Él estaba atento a los ojos brillantes y profundos de su amada que miraban al anciano como si esperaran una fatídica noticia o una señal que le indicara que debía desaparecer.

–Estoy aquí señora…– su voz quedó en suspenso esperando las palabras de Evelyn.

–Walker– completó ella.

–Interesante elección si me permite el comentario– ella le sonrió de lado mientras él continuaba- estoy aquí para informarle que debí notificar al Ministerio la muerte de Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, Rosier luego de su enlace, y de su hija cuyo nombre se desconoce. Lamentablemente, también hubo que notificarle al señor Timeus Rosier de semejante tragedia. Me encargué personalmente, es una pena su pérdida, él insistía en la infructuosa búsqueda y no escatimaba en gastos para dar con el paradero de ambas–

–Entiendo– su rostro se relajó y miró con ternura a la pecosa niña en sus manos.

El ambiente se distendió.

–Encantadora, estoy seguro que sacará lo mejor de sus padres– comentó Dumbledore al dirigirle una mirada a la pequeña.

–Su nombre es Hermione Jean Walker–

–Granger– se apuró en agregar John ante la mirada de ambos –Hermione Jean Granger– Dumbledore sólo sonrió y Evelyn le dedicó al hombre alivio y tranquilidad con su mirada.

–La veré en nueve años aproximadamente, imagino que será una bruja talentosa– vio a John directamente a los ojos –ellas necesitarán toda la ayuda que se le pueda brindar, yo no me dejaría llevar por el temor a lo desconocido– caminó hacia el punto de aparición y agregó –sugiero, señora ¿Granger?, que se mude pronto de esta residencia, aunque tomo mis precauciones nunca se sabe quién nos sigue los pasos–

–Ella será hija de muggles, ¿la cuidará?–

–Lo prometo, Evelyn–

–Espero no volver a verlo–

–Yo también lo espero– sonrió una vez más y miró sobre sus lentes.

Así desapareció de la misma manera que apareció, con un simple 'plop'. John se acercó y la rodeó con su brazo, Hermione despertaba y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa inocente y cálida, deseaba jugar, él la recibió con los brazos extendidos, sería su padre y la vería crecer, aprender, llorar y ser feliz.

–Hace falta que te diga algo más si en verdad deseas continuar con esto– dijo una vez dormida la niña.

Ya era tarde, la luna estaba en lo alto y la habitación se iluminaba por las luces de las silenciosas calles londinenses.

–Las uniones mágicas son diferentes a las de ustedes, poseen una profundidad que está fuera de la comprensión de los muggles–

–¿Muggles?–

–Personas sin magia, tú por ejemplo–

–Oh– dijo siguiéndola hacia el living donde ambos platicarían.

–Nosotros hacemos una entrega total, no ante un dios o una institución sino ante la Naturaleza misma que es la fuente de nuestra energía. En ese complejo acto, nuestros núcleos mágicos se fraccionan en dos, uno queda enlazado al del otro, por eso, un fragmento de mí está con él y un fragmento de él está conmigo, no es posible disolverlo y por eso no existen los divorcios en mi mundo. Cuando decimos que parte de nosotros muere con el ser amado es literal y real, una fracción de mí murió junto a Evan, una fracción que jamás recuperaré y ese vacío jamás sanará, mi corazón siempre recordará y sufrirá su muerte porque sentí el dolor de su pérdida en carne propia antes de que me llegara la noticia– lo miró, su semblante dejaba ver su asombro –no sólo eso John, él en cierta medida permanece vivo en mí porque parte de su núcleo mágico reside en el mío, lo único puro que queda de él, podría casarme contigo, podría incluso amarte como tú quieres que te ame pero esa sombra existirá y nunca nos abandonará, nunca seré tuya porque yo ya soy de él y… y… no me arrepiento– suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma –no es que no puedo unirme a ti completamente porque no eres mago, aunque lo fueras, las segundas nupcias como las sucesivas son raras y poco frecuentes en el mundo mágico, nunca llegan a tener el grado de intimidad y profundidad de la primera, en especial si fue producto del amor y no sólo por un arreglo familiar, como en mi caso– lo miró suponiendo que desistiría.

–No me importa– se acercó a ella para su asombro –no me importa si es un retazo de ti lo que el destino me da, me es suficiente y no reclamo ni reclamaré jamás– tomó sus hombros y besó sus cabellos –si algún día debes dejarme, no te retendré, nunca te ataré a mí, tu estarás conmigo mientras puedas y lo desees, puedes irte cuando quieras y puedes volver a mí cuando quieras porque yo te estaré esperando siempre–

Ella lo miró con profundo amor y se acercó, por primera vez se besaron, por primera vez se entregaron. Al día siguiente partirían lejos de ahí, a otro sitio, a otra dirección, su última huida en mucho tiempo.

Estuvieron juntos y aprendieron, vivieron y compartieron. Vio crecer a la pequeña, a su hija, con sus cabellos alborotados, su sonrisa pícara, sus pecas y dientes incisivos grandes, siempre arrastrando libros. Estuvo ahí en cada momento, en cada acto escolar, en cada fiestita de cumpleaños, en cada llanto y en cada risa, él siempre estuvo, incluso cuando llegó una extraña mujer que aseguraba que su pequeña era una bruja y que fue admitida en una extraña institución llamada Hogwarts.

No pudo fingir sorpresa, una parte de él había enterrado aquel episodio con el anciano, como si hubiese sido sólo un sueño, pero la mujer frente a él llamada Mcgonagall era la fiel muestra de que había sido real, tan real como el amor que profesaba por la niña y su madre, por su hija y su esposa. "Eres especial" le decía Evelyn a la niña, el hombre sabía que ambas eran felices y que ahora debían dejarla marchar, crecería y aprendería cosas que estaban fuera de su imaginación pero Evelyn lo reconfortaba y calmaba sus ansias.

Escuchar y ver en la televisión los últimos atentados, ver el rostro angustiado de su mujer fue tan difícil, casi insoportable. _"Ha vuelto"_ , repetía una y otra vez, _"ese desgraciado ha vuelto"_ mascullaba mientras sus manos se volvían puños y su mandíbula apretaba con fiereza, sus ojos dejaban ver dolor y odio, se asustó con la imagen. Sin embargo, su hija apenas si comentaba los hechos, Evelyn sabía que era en su afán de protegerlos y trataba de tranquilizar a John; la pequeña bruja nunca imaginó que estaba efectuando el 'obliviate' a dos personas que conocían los hechos y que, de haber sido consultados, se hubieran marchado sin cuestionamientos pero nunca hubieran permitido que su única hija fuera a su misión casi suicida.

– _"El destino, siempre el destino"_ – pensó Evelyn al despertar en San Mungo mirando fijamente a su esposo, sabiendo que ahora debía enfrentar la verdad.

" _El destino"_ se repetía él mientras veía aparecer a otra mujer ante sus ojos en el despacho de la directora, una que coincidía perfectamente con la fiereza de su mirada, con la sonrisa ladina de sus labios, una a la que amaba tan intensamente como a la que iba desapareciendo.

" _El destino"_ volvió a pensar esta tarde de febrero mientras entraba a su casa y observaba a sus dos grandes amores en la sala, una frente a la otra, rodeadas por una intensa luz azul. Los muebles temblaban, el ambiente se sentía como el que se produce con la llegada de una fuerte tormenta. Él sólo se mantenía firme, en silencio, al igual que todos estos años, y miraba como su niña cambiaba de la misma manera que su madre meses antes: el cabello arbustivo daba paso a uno sedoso, largo y ondulado que caía entre sus hombros y su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, su tono castaño claro se oscurecía hasta llegar a un firme color castaño chocolate que brillaba tanto como el negro de su madre. De su piel se borraban las pecas dejando un tono uniforme interrumpido sólo por un único pequeño lunar en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos marrones se aclaraban, adquiriendo tonalidades amarillas hasta quedar del mismo matiz que la miel, una aureola oscura rodeaba su iris provocando mayor fortaleza en su mirada.

Suspiró con un cansancio de años, con resignación y con esperanza. Aunque ellas hayan cambiado, aunque poco a poco se vayan alejando de él, aunque ahora deban asumir las riendas de otra vida en la que él no estaba incluido, aunque el _destino_ las haya alcanzado a pesar de haber huido toda su vida, él las amaba y las esperaría. Su decisión fue tomada aquella noche cuando vio al anciano de rara vestimenta, él estaría siempre en un eterno presente aguardando su retorno, amando desde lejos y en silencio porque, a pesar de que seguramente llegue el momento en el que borren sus recuerdos, no podrían sacarlas de su alma, esa fue la verdadera magia en su vida, una que no requirió un núcleo o una varita, una que simplemente nació al conocerlas.

* * *

 _Amores presentes_

La ausencia de Hermione en Hogwarts era sentida, el tiempo no transcurría de la misma manera, el aire no era el mismo, las comidas no eran las mismas, los espacios no eran los mismos y, sobre todo, _él_ no era el mismo.

¿Desde cuándo siente la necesidad de tener a la castaña a su alrededor? No lo sabe con certeza, se propone averiguarlo, se propone encontrar el momento justo en el que comenzó a _sentir_ la urgencia de compartir con ella su valioso tiempo. Si descubre el preciso instante en el que todo comenzó, podrá extirparla de su mente y ser libre una vez más.

No es justo, no ahora, no en este momento. Durante ocho años ha vivido en una absoluta soledad por decisión propia, se había prometido no atarse emocionalmente a nadie y lo había logrado, por once largos años vivió tranquilo sólo por él y para él, eso le permitió sobrevivir a pesar del mandato paterno. Su madre fue la última persona que llegó a afectarlo y juró sobre su tumba que nunca permitiría que alguien se aproximara lo suficiente como para crear en él dependencia, no tendría el mismo destino que ella. Lo consiguió y se enorgullecía… hasta la llegada de Hermione, sí, ella era Hermione en sus adentros y en sus pensamientos, la chica era simplemente Hermione, no Granger ni sangresucia ni sabelotodo ni empollona, simplemente Hermione.

" _Estoy enloqueciendo, esto… esto no puede seguir así, no lo puedo permitir"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cama antes de dormir, se lo reiteraba al levantarse y vestirse, se convencía de ello mientras iba al salón comedor a desayunar y fracasaba en cuanto la veía. Su rostro podía permanecer inquebrantable, su mirada siempre sería un iceberg duro y frío pero por dentro bullía sólo con verla sonreír, sólo con sentirla cerca. _"¿Cuándo fue? ¿En qué momento pasó esto? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!"_. Él es una de las mentes más brillantes que alguna vez pasó por Hogwarts y no puede precisar el momento justo en el que la castaña comenzó a habitar su frío, desolado y solitario corazón.

Se rindió.

Luego de batallar consigo mismo durante unos meses, se entregó a esa necesidad, al placer de convivir día a día con ella, a su compañía durante los minutos y las horas en la biblioteca, en las aulas y en el jardín. Al principio las personas murmuraban, los veían con suspicacia, interrumpían los preciados momentos que compartían en vanos intentos por separarlos pero ella no lo permitió, ella fue la que insistió en estar a su lado, él simplemente se dejó llevar con la ingenua percepción de que no le importaba, se mentía a sí mismo y lo sabía. Ahora todo se volvió su dulce rutina, ella venció una vez más los caprichos sociales, sus deseos de lograr un cambio fueron más fuertes que los prejuicios establecidos,a ella realmente nunca le importó ser señalada, ser marcada por estar en compañía de un mortífago, eso lo sorprendió.

La admiraba.

La castaña no era una repetidora de libros, era inteligente, sagaz, perspicaz. Con el tiempo conoció a la otra Hermione, no la que levanta la mano constantemente en clase, sino la que discute todo lo que pasa por sus manos, la que somete a juicio todos y cada uno de los conocimientos que va adquiriendo. Su mente es una amplia estantería en constante reajuste de acuerdo a las nuevas experiencias y aprendizajes. No sólo eso, era divertida, astuta y tan ácida como cualquier serpiente, podía llegar a tramar los planes más sórdidos que haría estremecerse hasta a un slytherin y, sin que se percatara Theodore, ella alcanzó lo inalcanzable, era la única que lograba entender sus comentarios a un nivel que no creía posible. Así conoció esa otra sonrisa, no la alegre, no la satisfecha, no la cordial, sino la cómplice, la sonrisa que comunica, la sonrisa que cierra un pacto entre los dos, la sonrisa que lo dice todo custodiada por el secreto de sus miradas, ese lenguaje visual que no necesita palabras ni sonidos.

Está perdido.

Ahora la busca, la espera, la acompaña, la sigue, la escucha y le habla. Está con ella, están juntos, trabajan juntos, se acompañan, comparten palabras y comparten preciados y cómodos silencios.

No es suficiente.

Theodore Nott quiere más, la quiere, la desea, la anhela, la ansía insaciablemente. Imagina su mirada, sus manos, su piel, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios y se da cuenta que todo su ser se ha desvanecido en ella, la noche se ha vuelto su confidente y las sábanas su testigo.

Y no está.

Se ha ido.

Está solo.

Hace unos días que se fue junto a sus padres por el descanso de primavera, hace unos días que, por primera vez en meses, se encuentra sin su compañía y no le gusta. Ahora tiene la certeza, ahora tiene la confirmación de que prefiere dejarse morir a continuar habitando este mundo mudo y en soledad, la necesita, la quiere. Se desprecia por haber sucumbido a la necesidad humana de un otro, se desprecia por ser tan débil, por haber quebrado su propia promesa, por faltar a su palabra, por urgirla incansablemente.

Hermione ahora condiciona su existencia, lo tiene en la palma de su mano y eso no le gusta, eso debería cambiar, ella debería estar en su palma, no al revés, él no es manejado, él maneja pero se siente tan bien ir a su compás, dejarse llevar. Su mente va y viene esa noche con estos pensamientos, con el discurrir de sus sentimientos y no puede dormir, y no deja dormir.

–Theo, ¡duérmete de una vez! Hace tres noches que me despiertan tus vueltas–

–Ignórame Blaise–

–¡Demonios! Ya me desvelé– el moreno quedó boca arriba, frustrado, mirando el techo –¿Me dirás que te pasa?–

Nott sólo suspiró y no respondió.

–Granger se fue y está prendido por ella, eso le pasa –responde Malfoy desde las sombras, otro desvelado.

Nott no afirma ni niega. Al principio Zabini sólo rió pero al no escuchar palabras se alarmó.

–¡Theo! ¡¿Será posible?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! El rubito no puede tener razón, ¿o sí?– a estas alturas, ya se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba a través de la noche.

–No te va a responder ¿desde cuándo Theodore Nott habló de algo con alguien?– volvió a acotar Malfoy.

–Draco, no te metas, deja que él responda por sí mismo– pocas veces Zabini sonaba tan serio.

–Te lo advierto Blaise, déjalo tranquilo, sólo está prendido por Granger, podría ser peor ¿no?, intenta volver a dormir o déjame a mí intentarlo– se dio vuelta acomodándose entre las sábanas.

–Pero… pero… no puede ser… tú… tú siempre defendiste la pureza de sangre, no te atreverías a relacionarte con ella, con una nacida de muggles– había incredulidad en su voz.

– _"Mestiza por lo que sé, según ella misma dijo, aunque poco me importa"_ – respondía Nott en pensamientos.

Blaise se incorporó y fue hacia Theo, lo levantó de la cama y lo llevó hacia la ventana para ver su rostro, debía ver en sus ojos tan negros como la noche de su propio apellido.

–¡Dime Theo que no es cierto!, a mí nunca me interesó mucho eso de la pureza pero sé que a ti sí, sé que a tu familia siempre le importó. Granger… es especial, lo reconozco, y por eso no puedes meterte con ella– lo miraba fijamente –no… no puede ser– dijo al ver lo que buscaba en el brillo tormentoso de su amigo –no lo hagas Theo, no te atrevas– advirtió.

–¿Por qué no?– respondió finalmente con esa sonrisa que lograba helar a cualquiera, incluso a su propio padre, porque si algo caracterizaba a Theodore Nott era su determinación, era evidente que había tomado una decisión.

–¡¿Por qué no?! Porque ella merece otra cosa, por eso. ¡No es cualquier chica, Theo!, meterte con ella te traerá problemas, no deberías jugar en esa caja de arena, búscate otra para pasar el rato. No quiero que te involucres con los Weasley, Potter y todos los que nos señalan como mortífagos, ninguno te dejará en paz, te harán la guerra por jugar con ella–

–¿Quién dijo que no iría en serio?– preguntó mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amigo, la voz de Theo siempre fue melodiosa y varonil pero cuando quería, la volvía un tanto lúgubre.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del otro chico que compartía la habitación con ellos. El rubio se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

–Me estás jodiendo, Theo– agregó Draco –¡¿qué mierda estás diciendo?!– hasta el momento, sólo había creído que Granger estaba en la imaginación de su amigo, no en sus perspectivas.

Nott simplemente se retiró dejando a dos pares de ojos clavados en su espalda. Ambos estaban preocupados, ellos siempre vieron las idas y venidas de su amigo con las mujeres, nunca tuvo nada serio, nada que durara más de una noche, jamás había mostrado interés por alguien más allá de cierto desahogo biológico y por eso se preocupó Zabini, los dos eran casanovas, uno actuaba con el descaro del día dejándose ver por todos y el otro con la complicidad de la noche oculto de las miradas, por eso pocos conocían ese aspecto de Theo. Blaise sabía que con la castaña no podía ser igual, era demasiado buena para ser un consuelo, la chica había ganado su respeto, algo que pocos habían logrado y él evitaría que sea tratada como estropajo, se lo debía por ayudar a Tracey Davis. Sin embargo, al verlo retirarse con su paso taciturno en medio de la noche percibieron la diferencia, en este momento no había sólo interés físico, lo que Draco había dicho a modo de broma tenía su buena cuota de verdad, Theodore Nott estaba más que prendido por Hermione Granger, estaba enamorado, – _"Salazar nos libre de las consecuencias"_ –pensaron ambas serpientes desveladas.

Transitó la noche de los pasillos, la noche de su nombre, la noche de su corazón y destino. Él era un purasangre que aceptó su deber como _aristoi_ , nada ni nadie lo haría claudicar, había despertado el 'Juramento Inquebrantable' de su genealogía y si daba marcha atrás lo esperaba la muerte. Cuando descubrió esa biblioteca no podía creerlo, nadie más veía la entrada, sólo él, y su mirada se desbordó por todo el conocimiento acumulado, por cada libro y pergamino antiguo hallado. Deseaba compartir lo que sabía con Hermione, ella entendería lo que significaba, ella tal vez tendría la fuerza para acompañarlo en su pequeña cruzada por resguardar los saberes arcanos, no pretendía cambiar la sociedad, él no era un maldito Gryffindor suicida pero se imaginaba que la castaña sí querría si se enterase, eso lo hacía sonreír y preguntarse si él sería capaz de seguirla a ella. Se consolaba al saber que la única manera en la que él pudiera decirle, siendo hija de muggles o traidores a la sangre (única explicación que encontraba para que su madre sea bruja y no le haya dicho nunca nada), es haciendo que pase por un rito de iniciación, cosa que la castaña no haría sin una explicación y él no podría explicarle sin faltar a su juramento así que eso lo dejaba en un punto muerto, en silencio y soledad.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, debía aclarar su mente, despejarse. Él la deseaba de mil maneras, la deseaba como compañera, la deseaba como mujer, la quería a ella, tocarla…

–Siempre te gustaron los retos– escuchó de repente haciendo que salte hacia atrás y perdiera el equilibrio.

–¡Por Salazar! ¡¿Lovegood?! ¡¿Intentas matarme?!– gritó mientras evitaba terminar de caer.

–Buenas noches tú también Theodore Nott– estaba parada frente a él como una niña traviesa.

Él la miró, mejor dicho, la perforó con la mirada pero no pudo hacer ni decir mucho más, la rubia siempre lograba provocarle simpatía, no sabía bien por qué, culpaba a la castaña por ello.

–Buenas noches– masculló mientras Luna simplemente lo observaba.

–Deberías decirle que quieres estar con ella, una lechuza ayudaría–

–¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios dices?– sabía lo que estaba diciendo y estaba aterrado por haber sido descubierto.

–Hermione, sé que tú le gustas– soltó provocando una sonrisa en Nott, eso le interesó al pelinegro –pero aún no lo sabe– agregó y la sonrisa se borró.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– comenzaron a caminar.

–Simplemente que Hermione es del tipo de personas que no reconoce sus sentimientos, ella venera la lógica y el corazón tiene un proceso que la mente no entiende, es… como tú– lo miraba y sonreía, le causaba gracia lo alerta que el slytherin se ponía –así que negará una y otra vez, de la misma manera que tú lo has hecho, hasta que no encuentre otra respuesta y acepte lo inevitable–

–Según tú, ¿qué… qué debería hacer?– _"¿Soy el único que ve lo absurdo de mi propio comportamiento?, estoy pidiéndole consejo a Lovegood para llegar a Granger, he pasado el punto de no retorno, he enloquecido"_ –

–La forma más rápida es decirle lo que sientes aunque no te gustará su reacción–

–Se alejará, huirá espantada–

–Sí, por un tiempo aunque comenzará a analizar cada minúsculo detalle y volverá para aclarar las cosas, ella… simplemente es así– pegó un pequeño saltito y subió a un escalón –la otra forma es hacerla consciente de a poco de su necesidad de estar contigo, hacerla sentir especial, única… creo que Blaise Zabini llama a eso 'seducir'–

La inocencia con la que hablaba de eso lo volvía extrañamente macabro.

–¿Tú también lo puedes sentir no, Theo?– dijo la chica mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas.

–¿De qué hablas?–

–Algo cambió esta noche, se siente como cuando un ser querido regresa después de una larga ausencia–

Él miró el cielo y respiró profundamente, sólo sintió un leve aroma a rosas que lo cautivaba, creyó sería el perfume de la chica.

–Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes– terminó de decir y se fue dando saltitos hasta perderse en un corredor.

Nott volvió a la habitación, sus dos amigos lo esperaban pero no dijeron nada, lo dejaron recostarse. Sonreía extrañamente, ¿quién diría que lo más lógico lo escuchó de boca de la chalada de Ravenclaw y que lo ayudaría? Lo que le preocupaba era pensar qué tipo de ayuda recibiría y si sería buena o no.

Luna sonreía, le gustaba la idea de verlos juntos, para ella era fácil ver la energía de ambos, ver cómo se complementaban, sabía que el destino de ambos era estar uno junto al otro.

* * *

 **Comentarios** : un capítulo azucarado jejeje, ni que fuera 14 de febrero.

¡La madre de Hermione tiene más identidades que Matt Damon siendo Jason Bourne! Hago una pequeña mención a modo de resumen: -Evelyn Eleonara Briana Prince, de soltera / -Evelyn Eleonara Briana Rosier, de casada / -Evelyn Jean Walker, como fugitiva / -Evelyn Jean Granger, legalmente casada y fugitiva / -Mónica Wilkins, después del obliviate / -Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince-Rosier, ahora que se ha revelado ante su hija (conserva sus dos apellidos por algo que explicaré más adelante)

 **yuki nicky1** : qué bueno verte como lectora de esta historia también! gracias! me alegro que te gustara!

 **danaesirianneblack** : también creo que Hermione no aceptaría de buenas a primeras ser sangrepura, debía haber algo fuerte para que lo aceptara y qué mejor que una misión altruista ¿no?

 **Aid4** , **Ionika** : gracias! ya va a llegar el momento de las revelaciones jejeje, cada uno tendrá su turno- ¿alguna solicitud al respecto?.

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy** : amo esta pareja así como amo a Hermione con Víktor. Creo que los Dramione me saturaron bastante y me inclino por parejas menos convencionales, no me maten please!

 **kiraxkarlata** : jejejeje! veo que tienes sentimientos similares a los míos respecto a Ginny, mira que intento hacerla un poco más madura, lo intento y fracaso, tengo muy internalizado mi desprecio hacia ella y no sé bien por qué, a Ron incluso lo disculpo más por temperamental pero Ginny y su madre... mmmm... no sé jajaja.

 **florsalvatore** : muchas gracias!

 **tsukihimeprincess** : tienes razón, ella ha crecido en otro mundo, ha crecido viviendo la discriminación constante y ahora alcanzó el lugar y el poder para estamparle a todos en la boca... pero vera que amigos y enemigos... no siempre están bien definidos y que los aliados en algunas causas son tus detractores en otras y viceversa.

 **saphire97:** me has hecho reír con tu comentario, había olvidado esa serie de televisión juvenil de los 90 jajaja! la otra bruja que dices creo que es Samantha de Hechizada. Dentro de poco explicaré los nombres.

 **AngieCassio:** y acá presenté el cambio de aspecto desde los ojos del señor Granger, tiene los rasgos de su padre, me imagino a los Rosier con el cabello castaño chocolate y ondeado, los ojos color miel, no amarillos gatuno. (miel y chocolate, algo sabroso ¿no? me pregunto si sólo Theo querrá devorarla jejeeje)

 **EscamaNuez** : gracias! bienvenida a mi delirio!

 **Charlotte** : sólo puedo agregar que a mi Hermione siempre le gustó la tarta de manzanas de su madre y ella siempre se la prepara. ;)

 **Betting Life** : ¿qué te gustaría que ocurra al regresar a Hogwarts?

Muchas gracias! quise responderles a todas, sus aportes son una inspiración y alimento para mis musas.

¿Alguien tiene ganas de dejar algún review?


	6. La rueda comenzó a girar (parte I)

**Hola!** Otro capítulo de este delirio.

Este es bastante breve respecto a los anteriores, espero les simpatice. No lo considero de transición pero si es tranquilo.

 **Editado:** tenía un error importante, ¡Gracias Jaaaviera por indicármelo!

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos sobre el universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

 **La rueda comenzó a girar (parte I)**

No había tocado un sólo cigarrillo en diecisiete años, no sólo porque su profesión requería que su propia dentadura esté a la altura de lo que promulgaba, sino por la llegada de la bebé, _su niña_ , a su vida. Ahora, urgido por las últimas circunstancias, se rindió a la tentación y compró un par de atados de veinte en uno de los tantos negocios ubicados entre su hogar y el punto de aparición señalado por Hermione y Evelyn. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos había aspirado y poco le importaba, la ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada mientras aguardaba al chico que su hija había elegido como 'mejor amigo', su 'hermano de la vida'.

El recuerdo de lo que atestiguó la noche anterior volvía a asaltar su mente. Él había recorrido el camino de regreso a casa con la intención de compartir con su hija y esposa una cálida conversación, como hacía mucho no hacían, y deseaba acompañar la velada con un delicioso vino tinto frutado. Hasta el momento, no había tenido el placer de vivir ese pequeño acto de reconocimiento de mayoría de edad con su pequeña, beber con tus padres no es algo obligatorio pero él necesitaba ese gesto, deseaba cumplir con ese mandato no escrito y atesorar el recuerdo; sin embargo, lo que aconteció requería algo más fuerte que un vino, un whisky o vodka tal vez. John Granger no precisaba ser mago para percibir el raro ambiente que lo aguardaba tras la puerta, por eso avanzó lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar a verlas, esperó hasta que su esposa se girara y lo autorizara a avanzar hacia ellas con un simple gesto.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón frente a Hermione, la observaba con suma atención, veía a su hija pero ya no era sólo suya, lo pudo ver y sentir: el fantasma de Evan Rosier, que hasta ese momento había sido sólo una sombra y un susurro en su vida, ahora se había corporeizado en la chica. El largo cabello castaño chocolate, la piel blanca y tersa interrumpida por un lunar, un tanto peculiar y cautivante, en su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos dorados y penetrantes, con esa extraña línea oscura marcando los límites del iris, no eran precisamente las características físicas de su madre, entendió que, con muy poco, la magia había provocado una leve ilusión a lo largo de los años.

Antes de que Evelyn cambiara, ellas tenían un cierto parecido producto del hechizo de cambio de imagen, no era notable en la forma del rostro pero sí en el color de ojos y en la textura del cabello. Cuando su esposa cambió, creyó que Hermione se parecería a ella si retiraba el encantamiento que la alejaba de su genealogía purasangre, incluso llegó a soñarla llevando el cabello lacio y negro, con unos ojos sutilmente verdegrisáceos durante los pasados meses. La realidad estaba más allá de su imaginación y lo que veía llevaba el sello genético de otra familia, una que desconocía, por primera vez se sintió el intruso, el ajeno, el otro.

Esa imagen y sensación estaban tatuadas en su mente a pesar de que trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa, sobre todo no deseaba perder al chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y lentes circulares que debía recoger y llevar a su casa, aquel chico que se la llevó por un año, aquél que acababa de aparecer a unos metros a la hora indicada. Tiró la colilla y caminó con ligereza hacia dónde aguardaba.

–¿Señor Granger?– preguntó con timidez, lo recordaba de la última cena que compartieron todos en la Madriguera hace casi tres años atrás, no había cambiado mucho. Con sinceridad, esperaba ver los ojos café de su amiga, que haya ido su padre a buscarlo multiplicó sus preocupaciones.

– _"Señor Granger… no escuchaba mi nombre hace bastante, ahora soy Wilkins"_ – pensaba mientras asentía con un tenue gesto que sirvió de respuesta y saludo a la vez. Su esposa le recalcó que no debía dar su actual identidad a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry Potter.

–¿Có-cómo está usted, señor?– preguntó con algo de timidez.

Harry se intimidó bastante al verlo sabiendo que hace poco había recuperado su memoria. Sospechaba que el padre de su amiga no debía estar muy feliz de encontrarse cara a cara con la razón por la que su hija se expuso al peligro, El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció no se equivocaba al respecto.

–Bien, bien, espero que el pedido de mi hija no te haya generado dificultades– comentó mientras con un ademán le indicaba el camino a seguir.

–No, de hecho, estoy agradecido de que me haya escrito, no la vi bien el día que partió a Hogwarts y, desde esa ocasión, no dejo de preguntarme qué le puede estar pasando. Imagino que no debió ser fácil encontrarlos y luego… explicar todo lo ocurrido– Harry caminaba al ritmo del hombre a su lado.

–Realmente, no fue fácil… el proceso– suspiró –pareces un buen chico, Harry, y un buen amigo– _"¿Qué harás cuando sepas todo lo que desencadenó el 'obliviate'? De no ser por eso, mi Evelyn no hubiera regresado a ese mundo y mi Hermione nunca…"_ – detuvo su propio frenesí de pensamientos, se había prometido no divagar con esas ideas.

–Gra-gracias– dijo y abrió sus ojos de par en par con la duda dibujada en la cara al ver que se dirigían a un parque, justo donde estaban dispuestas unas mesas para jugar ajedrez. Se sentó al ver que su guía se ubicaba en uno de los puestos libres y sacaba un tablero de su portafolios.

Harry observó cómo iba colocando todas las piezas, hacía mucho que no jugaba ajedrez y nunca había sido con las figuras muggles, sólo con las mágicas de Ron. Se extrañaba al notar que el señor Granger prendía otro cigarrillo cuando no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se acabó el anterior, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba que fumara, se preocupó y temió por Hermione – _"Le ocurrirá algo grave"_ –.

–Señor, disculpe que le pregunte pero… ¿no se nos hace tarde? Ella dijo que era urgente que la viera y no creo que debamos tardar demasiado–

–¿Estás apurado?, ¿debes irte enseguida?– cuestionó a Harry con un tono desaprobador.

–No-no… realmente no tengo compromisos pero…– el señor Granger lo interrumpió y detuvo sus ojos en los de Harry.

–Antes de que veas a mi hija, tú y yo debemos tener una seria conversación jovencito– su voz fue profunda y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro.

Harry no creyó que se intimidaría alguna vez por el amable padre de su amiga pero así fue, los ojos del señor Granger realmente mostraban seguridad y parecían querer penetrar en él. De no ser porque sabía que era un muggle, hubiera creído que era legeremente dada la intensidad de su mirada, tragó con nerviosismo, ¿Qué le ocurría a Hermione?

* * *

Su padre salió con tiempo, desde la ventana de su habitación pudo ver cómo cruzaba la calle, llevaba su portafolios del trabajo, se preguntaba por qué si sólo debía ir por Harry y volver enseguida. El punto de aparición no estaba lejos, esa había sido la razón por la que eligió esa casa como el nuevo hogar de los Wilkins, facilitaba las visitas y le permitiría a su madre, en un futuro cercano, ir y venir del mundo mágico a su antojo. Su ansiedad iba en aumento, no sólo por la llegada de Harry sino por todos los movimientos que deberían comenzar a poner en marcha desde ese día, la rueda había comenzado a girar y tomaría velocidad a cada paso hasta que ya no pueda ser detenida.

Suspiró mientras jugaba con su recién estrenado pelo largo, jamás creyó posible tenerlo de esa manera, ni en sus sueños más irreales. Su madre le había explicado que para evitar cualquier suspicacia hacia ella, debía eliminar los rasgos característicos de los Rosier: sus ojos dorados, especialmente la frontera oscura alrededor del iris, y su sedosa y envidiable cabellera ondeada que caía como una cascada de chocolate. Debía admitir que sí, era un rasgo bastante particular, tanto como el cabello rubio platinado de los Malfoy o los ojos grises y tormentosos de los Black, fácilmente hubiese sido reconocida por cualquier otro purasangre que haya tenido contacto con algún Rosier.

Pronto debía comenzar su investigación sobre sus dos familias, ambas eran un completo misterio para ella, lo que hasta ahora sabía cabía en un dedal. En resumen, sólo podía decir la condición de sangre que poseía, que su padre y ambos abuelos fueron mortífagos y que tenía un parentesco con el profesor Snape. A pesar de sentir esa gran curiosidad burbujear en su interior, se controlaba, no quería herir a su padre aunque… ¿podía seguir llamándolo padre?, había dicho que sí, que siempre lo reconocería como tal pero sentía cómo, poco a poco, se distanciaba de él, no disminuía su cariño pero si sentía que la zanja que los separaba crecía progresivamente.

Otro suspiro.

A su mente vino la experiencia tras su 'despertar', por llamarlo de alguna manera, fue extraño y escalofriante. Recordaba la presión en su cabeza y cómo iba en aumento al punto de marearla, incluso creyó que se desvanecería pero no, todo lo contrario, sus sentidos se agudizaron con velocidad, y sintió el cambio en ella, en su cuerpo y en su ser interior. Si debía describir cómo vivió todo el proceso, confesaría que fue como zambullirse en el fondo del mar y ser arrastrada por el oleaje de una fuerte tormenta sin poder alcanzar la superficie. Recordó cómo escuchaba en su mente un suave y constante murmullo que la atraía, era como el cantar de las sirenas de Ulises, ella sólo se dejó llevar hasta morir y nacer de nuevo.

Su padre tardaba mucho y comenzó a dudar, – _"¿será que Harry no pudo venir?"–_ , de ser así, le mandaría una lechuza ¿o no?, era cierto que no le puso un límite de horario pero era extraño que no aparecieran, temía que no fuera, que se haya olvidado de ella ahora que no la necesitaba para sus aventuras. Rogaba a Godric y Merlín que no sea así, anhelaba que su amistad con Harry superara las peripecias de sus tiempos compartidos en Hogwarts.

* * *

–Sé que le debo mis más sinceras disculpas señor Granger, a usted y a su amable esposa, realmente lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención involucrar a Hermione, yo… yo…– mordió su labio ahogando el resto de las palabras, sabiendo que todo lo que pudiera decir sería insuficiente para un padre consciente de que pudo perder a su hija.

El hombre frente a él sólo terminó de poner las piezas en orden, Harry movería las blancas y él las negras. Escuchaba lo que el joven le decía pero eso había quedado enterrado en muy poco tiempo, lo único que ahora importaba es el bienestar de su hija, que ella esté a salvo y, por eso, debía lidiar con las consecuencias y no seguir pensando en los 'tal vez…' o en 'los quizás si…'.

–Lo importante es que están a salvo y vencieron, sé que el precio fue alto– hizo un ademán para que Harry iniciara el juego, los peones comenzaron a avanzar.

El chico estaba un tanto confundido y con razón, poco entendía que ocurría, si no quería sus disculpas entonces ¿qué pretendía el señor Granger?

–Lo escucho, usted me dirá– concluyó finalmente.

–Dime ¿por qué mi hija confía ciegamente en ti?–

Harry parpadeó un poco antes de responder, era su turno en el juego.

–Ella es mi hermana del corazón señor, yo… yo perdí a mis padres pero tuve la suerte de contar con buenos amigos a los que elegí para que sean mi familia, Hermione es una, ella… ella es especial–

–¿No te interesa… como algo más?– analizaba sus movimientos, preparaba su ataque.

–¡No, no!, le repito, es mi hermana– Harry se estaba relajando, por su mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez ese comportamiento misterioso sólo era la precaución de un padre sobreprotector.

–La quieres como a una hermana…– meditó un instante su jugada, el chico era bastante bueno y él hacía años que no practicaba –y ella confía en ti, ¿serías capaz de guardar un secreto que ella te confiase e incluso mentir por ella?–

La pregunta volvió a desconcertar al pelinegro, evidentemente, no era lo que sospechaba.

–Claro, señor, por supuesto– contestó con premura aunque la idea de mentir le preocupaba.

–No te apresures en responder– dijo tajantemente –si ella te dijera algo que _no_ _debes_ repetirle a _nadie,_ y con _nadie_ me refiero que _no debes_ repetírselo ni a tu sombra, ni a tu novia ni al resto de los que consideras amigos o familia, ¿lo harías?–

Siempre compartieron todo con Ron y ahora él lo compartía todo con Ginny pero era consciente de que sí podía guardar secretos sólo con Hermione, nunca le reveló a nadie la existencia del giratiempo ni el uso que la castaña hizo de él en su tercer año.

–Le repito que, a pesar de que me cueste y me duela, mantendría silencio si es lo que Hermione me pide, la respeto mucho–

–¿La cuidarías y protegerías?–

–Por supuesto, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y en más de una ocasión ella… ella… se arriesgó por mí y yo haría lo mismo–

–¿Estás seguro?– los movimientos del juego eran cada vez más rápidos, estaba acosando al muchacho, lo estaba acorralando.

–Por-por supuesto– _"¿De qué va todo este interrogatorio?"_ –

–¿Confías en ella?– espetó velozmente con la lengua y las piezas.

–Sí– dijo con seguridad.

–¿Total y plenamente?–

–S-sí– _"Acorralado, me está acorralando, ¡Merlín! Es mejor que Ron"_ –

–¿Confiarías en ella a pesar de que todos los que te rodean, a pesar de que todos aquellos otros en quiénes tú confías, desconfíen de ella?–

Harry meditó la pregunta, la comprendió pero no sabía qué responder exactamente. Él sí confiaba en Hermione pero no comprendía por qué motivo sus otros amigos en común desconfiarían de ella.

–Debe explicarme señor, no entiendo a qué se refiere– ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, analizaba su siguiente movimiento.

–Es simple joven Potter– prácticamente escupió el apellido –¿Tú confiarías en ella, en su palabra a pesar de que no la entiendas completamente, a pesar de que todos y cada uno de los que los rodean la acusen, presenten pruebas y juzguen?– ahora le sostenía la mirada, atravesaba esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Claramente estaba hablando de confianza plena y ciega, hablaba de una entrega total, hablaba de tener Fe en su sentido más concreto y altruista. Lo meditó un instante mientras movía sus piezas, nunca había imaginado una situación así, era evidente para él, en ese momento, que confiaba en Hermione y que siempre lo haría pero, como bien había indicado el señor Granger, ¿Sería capaz de confiar en ella sin conocer los detalles de sus movimientos, sin convivir con ella día a día como los hicieron a lo largo de los últimos siete años y, sobre todo, sería capaz de confiar si Ginny y Ron no lo hacen e, incluso, si ellos presentan argumentos en contra de la castaña?, esa sería una difícil prueba a sortear.

–Es algo complejo lo que usted me pregunta– estaba perdido, el señor Granger tenía la ventaja.

–En realidad no, es algo muy simple para cualquiera que haya convivido con ella y tú has tenido bastante de eso, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta el último año. Hermione es una chica inteligente como pocos, y no hablo sólo como su padre, trato de ser objetivo,– Harry secundó las palabras de su contrincante –y muchas veces toma decisiones que no son claras para los que la rodeamos– el pelinegro volvió a secundar, él tenía experiencia en el asunto –y al no ser lo suficientemente transparentes las causas y ella al no poder explicarlas con detenimiento, sea por las razones que fuere, nos quedan dos opciones, blanco o negro– el chico elevó la mirada y se encontró con los envejecidos ojos del señor Granger –o la abandonamos a su suerte o confiamos en ella y la seguimos– hubo un instante de silencio en el que sólo se oía la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos –quiero saber joven Potter, tú ¿a qué grupo perteneces?, ¿al que la dejaría sola hasta que se pruebe lo contrario o al que la sostendría para que pueda enfrentar al mundo y sus alrededores?–

Harry quedó estupefacto, dos opciones, dos caminos, dos posibilidades que siempre estuvieron a lo largo de los años. Recordó cada experiencia desde el primer año, repasó en su mente lo vivido y no podía recordar una sola situación en el que la castaña no lo acompañara en las cosas de vital importancia para él; ella jamás, _jamás_ , lo dejó solo, lo entregó todo por él, lo defendió cuando Ron estuvo en su contra, más allá de tener en cuenta el efecto del horrocrux. La respuesta era clara, él podía confiar plena y ciegamente en ella.

–Yo… yo estaría con ella– dijo con la voz un poco temerosa.

–¿Estarías con ella y contra el mundo, Harry Potter?– el juego había quedado en suspenso unos segundos mientras sostenían sus miradas.

–Señor, le he dicho que sí, no la abandonaría a pesar de todo–

–¿Lo juras?–

–Lo juro– ahora sí su voz tenía firmeza.

–Jaque Mate– dijo triunfal ante la mirada atónita del chico, no lo vio venir –recuerda, acabas de jurarme que nunca la abandonarías a pesar de que el mundo la abandone a ella, no es algo menor y espero estés a la altura de las circunstancias y de tus palabras– la seriedad volvía a su rostro.

–No entiendo a qué se deben sus preguntas pero… sólo puedo decir que… que… yo estaré para ella aunque cada uno de nuestros amigos estén en su contra– _"Sólo espero que ese día nunca llegue"_ –

–Te confío a mi hija, mi tesoro más preciado Harry– su voz se dulcificó –tú puedes estar junto a ella en un mundo en el que yo, a pesar del profundo amor que le tengo, no puedo estar. Las cosas se complicarán en un futuro próximo y me aterra no estar con ella y para ella, confío en ti jovencito, no me defraudes– le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Harry lo miró y sonrió, apretó la mano del hombre con fuerza y decisión. Él había dicho que Hermione era como su hermana, él debía estar a la altura, si era necesario, la protegería, guardaría silencio y esperaría, no traicionaría la confianza de ese hombre ni una amistad de tantos años.

–Ahora sí, jovencito, debemos ir o seré petrificado por mi dulce esposa–

–Agradezca que no pueda hacerlo _realmente_ – rió mientras lo ayudaba a poner las piezas en orden.

–Te sorprendería lo que mi esposa _es_ capaz de hacer– agregó con malicia.

Se encaminaron, Harry aún no comprendía pero pudo darse cuenta de que algo importante estaba ocurriendo con su amiga y que este sería el momento de ver cuánto podía arriesgar él por ella. No debía echarse para atrás, Hermione lo había dado todo, _todo_ , por él a lo largo de su amistad, especialmente durante el último año, él probaría que estaba a la altura de semejante entrega.

* * *

–¡Mamá, ahí vienen!– gritó desde la habitación.

–De acuerdo hija, ahí me transformo, has tú lo mismo, no queremos que huya antes de escucharte– " _Incluso si intenta huir_ luego _de escucharte, tenemos el 'obliviate', no te arriesgaré mi pequeña por nada ni por nadie, así sea el hijo de Lily"_.

–¡Bienvenido Harry!– lo recibió una amable señora Granger que lo abrazó con ternura.

–Señora, gracias, ¿cómo ha estado usted?–

–Adaptándome a los cambios– sonrió de lado, gesto que a Harry le pareció un tanto peculiar –Hermione está arriba esperándote, ¿Te quedarás a cenar?–

–Me quedaré el tiempo que Hermione necesite, si no le molesta– respondió él y se dirigió a la habitación.

–John, ¿hablaste con él?– su sonrisa desapareció apenas el chico le dio la espalda.

–Lo preparé y… le advertí–

–Espero que sea suficiente, sólo Salazar sabe cuánto lo necesita–

Avanzó por el pasillo, según dijo el señor Granger, la habitación de su amiga era la que daba a la calle.

–¡Harry!– el abrazo fue fuerte y duradero –¡Oh Godric! ¡Cuánto te extrañé!–

–Mione, ¿cómo estás?– preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

La chica sólo suspiró y lo abrazó aún más fuerte antes de soltarlo. Tocó su cabello revoltoso y le indicó unos almohadones en una esquina en el suelo, ella se sentaría frente a él apoyada en la pared. Sostenía uno de sus peluches y lo acercaba a su cara, sentía el aroma a limpio, su madre siempre los lavaba antes de que ella volviera de Hogwarts, el tenue perfume le recordaba su infancia y los veranos en familia.

–Harry… debo hablarte sin demasiados preámbulos, el tiempo apremia– esperó unos segundos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos –confío en ti, quiero que lo sepas, serás el primero a quien le cuente esto y yo…–

–Lo entiendo, Mione– le sonreía.

–Aun así, necesito que me prometas que, más allá de lo que te diga, nada cambiará entre nosotros, puede que cambie mi relación con el mundo pero… pero… realmente, quiero, deseo y necesito que nuestra relación siga siendo la misma–

Su padre ya lo había puesto en estado de alerta, podía esperar cualquier cosa, él estaría preparado, o eso creía.

–Hermione, sea lo que sea, yo te apoyaré y estaré para ti– _"Tanto secretismo me pone nervioso, ¿qué será?, no debe ser sólo un asunto mágico si el señor Granger lo sabe, ¿acaso estará saliendo con Malfoy? Eso explicaría lo de la confianza y demás… pero naaa, no creo, ella no llegaría a tanto"_ –

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y unas tenues lágrimas surcaron su rostro, estaba feliz, sabía que podía contar con él.

–Trataré de ser breve, me escucharás sin interrumpirme y luego tú preguntarás lo que necesites y yo responderé lo que pueda– el chico asintió –y júrame Harry, júrame por el amor a Sirius que de tu boca no saldrá palabra alguna al menos que yo te diga–

–Juro por la tumba de Sirius, Remus y mis padres que no te fallaré– ella le sonrió y comenzó su historia.

El rostro de Harry fue de la expectación a la sorpresa y de ahí a la nada misma. Aunque hacía ya varios años que descubrió la magia, no había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse y podía jurar que nada de lo que había llegado a imaginar o sospechar se acercaba mínimamente a lo que oía… bueno, a excepción de un posible noviazgo con Malfoy, eso sí era aterrador.

Silencio.

El tiempo transcurría l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e para la castaña y Harry no emitía sonido alguno.

–Wow… eso, no me lo veía venir– dijo de repente mientras analizaba cada revelación, pasaba su mano frenéticamente por su cabello.

Podía observar la angustia creciente de Hermione, su deseo de conocer su opinión pero le era difícil pronunciar palabra alguna porque no podía detener los pensamientos que iban y venían en su mente. – _"Su padre biológico era Evan Rosier, un mortífago fallecido de la primera guerra, eso la convierte en una Rosier y su madre es una Prince y, según sé, sólo el profesor Snape es mestizo en esa familia, los demás son sangrepura ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hermione es una sangrepura, miembro de la aristocracia mágica!... ¡Momento! Aún más importante ¡¿Hermione es familia de Snape?!"_ –

–Harry, ¡dime algo! ¡Por favor!– estaba afligida, desesperada.

El rostro de Harry variaba de acuerdo a cada pensamiento, ante el reclamo de su amiga, reaccionó y cuestionó lo que consideró más apremiante.

–¡¿Eres sobrina de Snape?!– hizo una mueca que la chica no supo interpretar si era sorpresa o molestia.

Hermione sonrió levemente, sabía que le preguntaría muchas cosas, y entre ellas eso, pero no pensó que sería lo primero que indagaría, le causó gracia y se relajó un poco.

–Mi tío en segundo grado– afirmó sin dudar.

–Wow…– volvió a decir –eso, con total seguridad, _tampoco_ me lo veía venir– concluyó mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Ella devolvió el gesto y comenzaron a reír con soltura. La castaña sintió un profundo alivio en su interior, no observó cambios en él, su mirada era la misma de siempre y se lo agradeció de corazón.

–Calculo que tú ves la ironía en esto ¿no Hermione?– la castaña lo miró, podía adivinar a qué se refería pero prefería escuchar –la 'hija de muggles' más odiada y buscada por todos los mortífagos, despreciada por casi todos los sangrepura que caminan en el mundo mágico, no es más que otra sangrepura y ¡ _qué_ sangrepura!, déjame recalcarlo, porque no cualquiera tiene tu _pedigrí_ – mantenía su sonrisa, la castaña le lanzó un almohadón y comenzaron a reír hasta que les dolió el estómago.

–¡Cállate Harry! No digas esas cosas– intentaba sonar enojada pero no podía contener las carcajadas al imaginarse a sí misma a la altura de un cachorro terrier.

–¡Oh! ¡Por favor!– trataba de decir entre los espasmos risueños contenidos –sólo te pido una cosa Hermione– se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza.

–¿Qué?–

–Permíteme estar presente cuando se lo reveles al hurón oxigenado, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!– concluyó con tono infantil mientras se ahogaba en risas y lágrimas.

Fue hacia él, volvió a abrazarlo y se quedó a su lado un buen rato. Al separarse, lo miró con intensidad, era hora de la segunda etapa de su confesión.

–Harry, ¿no te molesta que sea… digo… que…?–

–¿Qué tengas pedigrí?– recibió otro almohadón –Por supuesto que no Mione, eso sería lo mismo que juzgarte por ser hija de muggles, tú eres tú sin importar tu origen–

–" _pero lo que importa es qué hacemos con lo que somos"_ – recordó una vez más a Theodore Nott, esas palabras pronunciadas hace tantos meses aún tenían efecto en ella. Ese chico, sin saberlo, fue su sostén y su brújula, no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

–Hermione, debo preguntarte algo, aunque sé la respuesta, piensa que necesito una confirmación únicamente, espero no te ofendas– ella lo observó con cautela –este descubrimiento tuyo no tiene nada que ver con tu actual relación con los slytherin ¿no?–

–Esa fue Ginny– dijo frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un bufido, suspiró con fuerza y respondió tratando de serenarse –no, no tiene nada que ver, de hecho mi relación con uno de ellos comenzó mucho antes de saber que era una sangrepura–

Eso llamó su atención una vez más.

–Theodore Nott… él, él me acompaño cuando mis padres estaban en San Mungo, no es que haya ido conmigo, sólo estuvo una noche que volví muy triste, me ayudó a aceptar que mi madre me había mentido, él… él me ayudó a serenarme y a no juzgarla– Harry la miraba en silencio –luego, cuando me enteré y no podía siquiera mirar a mis padres a los ojos, él sin saber qué me ocurría, y sin preguntarme, me acompañó durante las tardes y las noches, sólo estuvo conmigo en silencio, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y él me lo dio sin pedir nada a cambio–

–Entiendo– dijo con algo de pesar, Nott estuvo con ella mientras que él se mantuvo lejos creyendo que su amiga simplemente estaba bien por ser quién es, no debía volver a repetir algo así.

–La quiero mucho a Ginny pero creo que ella, como muchos, necesitan tiempo para entender que los slytherin son personas y no es justo que se los juzgue por pertenecer a una casa, por portar un apellido o por tener familiares o amigos que hayan sido mortífagos–

–Algunos lo fueron Hermione– su tono acusatorio se hizo presente.

–Pero se comprobó su inocencia Harry, con veritaserum y legeremancia, ¿qué más se necesita?, ¿no es eso lo suficientemente invasivo ya?, no es justo y lo sabes, cargan con un gran peso y no se quejan, no reclaman, y yo… yo no puedo ver eso y quedarme de brazos cruzados. He descubierto que son buenas personas, con sus defectos claro pero ¿quién no los tiene?– resolvió finalmente con su típico tono de sabelotodo que serenó a su amigo y le extrajo otra sonrisa, su amiga no había cambiado, sólo se preocupaba por aquellos que ella consideraba frágiles, cambió a los elfos por los slytherin y, en cierta medida, lo enternecía y preocupaba que no viera que las serpientes son peligrosas.

–Tienes razón, debo _reconocer_ que _posiblemente_ hayamos sido un poco injustos– Hermione sonrió con resignación por el énfasis en algunas palabras.

–Harry, es como si a partir de ahora que sabes que soy una Rosier, desconfíes de mí, tanto por mi nombre como porque mi padre biológico fue un mortífago que murió como tal, sin arrepentimiento, o porque el profesor Snape, otro mortífago, es mi tío–

Escucharla ahora, con estas declaraciones, sopesando todo lo dicho, entendió al señor Granger, Hermione se enfrentará a muchos problemas en cuanto esto se sepa y, lo más probable, es que muchos la prejuzguen y le salgan al cruce. Lamentaba pensar que sí, era verdad, los primeros en no entender razones serán algunos Weasley y otros tantos gryffindors, debía empezar a cosechar paciencia porque la terquedad de los pelirrojos era bien conocida y él no dejaría que se pierda esa amistad con la castaña.

–¿Piensas revelar quién eres?– preguntó con seriedad.

–A su debido tiempo– suspiró –he 'descubierto' las responsabilidades que atañen a los sangrepura, la gran mayoría de ellas son secretas y no puedo decirlas, no por el momento– agregó al ver el gesto reprobatorio de su amigo –sólo puedo afirmar que ahora puedo entender ciertas conductas, no las justificó porque en su amplia mayoría los sangrepura han sido idiotas o locos asesinos, pero las entiendo–

–Estaré para ti llegado el momento, cuenta conmigo–

Ella sólo le sonrió y acarició su mano en respuesta.

–Vas a tener que hacer algo con ese cabello Hermione, ahora estás a la altura de Greengrass y Parkinson– dijo con maldad sabiendo que la melena era el punto débil de su amiga.

El tono de Harry sólo fue superado por la mirada y el gesto de la castaña, su sonrisa de lado atemorizó a Harry por unos segundos.

–¿Quieres ver mi verdadero rostro?– preguntó con sensualidad.

–¿Qué dices?– tragó saliva, podía imaginarse lo que quería decir pero se negaba a creerlo.

–¿Acaso piensas que mi madre nos mantendría ocultas portando el mismo rostro?–

–Mientras no seas rubia oxigenada al estilo Malfoy, creo que podré con lo que me muestres–

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de Harry que también se incorporó. Dándole la espalda, conjuró el hechizo y, en unos segundos cambió ante la mirada asombrada y la mandíbula caída de su amigo. La castaña se giró y se centró en los ojos verdes del chico.

–¡Oh Mione!, creo que me he enamorado…– dijo casi sin aliento y con una amplia sonrisa que se reflejaba en los dorados ojos de la castaña.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí está Harry y su reacción, espero les haya gustado.

¿Saben? siempre me pareció que la amistad con Harry, después de todo lo vivido, debía superar estos embates. He leído fics que, en su mayoría, lo dejan junto a los Weasley, me parece que sería interesante verlo a él conviviendo con los pelirrojos pero apoyando a Hermione, ¿qué piensan?.

 **Ionika:** me alegra que te haya gustado la caracterización del señor Granger. Me parece un interesante punto de vista que puede ser explotado, por ahora ha terminado su labor, más adelante volverá. Theo es un chico que sabe lo que quiere jejeje! ahora se le complicarán un poco las cosas y Luna es mi personaje favorito así que ella siempre estará, la amo.

 **Kiraxkarlata:** Harry llegó para acompañar y apoyar a nuestra castaña favorita, él se encargará de mediar aunque no será un trabajo fácil. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, no ha sido muy revelador pero no lo considero de transición.

 **yuki nicky 1:** sigue acosando con absoluta tranquilidad XD. Tus reviews siempre son enriquecedores y es un placer contar con tu opinión, gracias! El capítulo me parecía azucarado por el amor volcado pero sí, fue profundo, creo que debo reconsiderar que considero meloso jejeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado Theo, en este fic tiene más protagonismo y creo que me siento más en sintonía con él. Nos leemos pronto!

 **kanam, anaylen** : gracias por su interés!

 **Aid4:** ¡uy! éxitos con tus entregas y con el fin de semestre... son tiempos bravos y agitados XD. Por mi comentario anterior verás que no estoy de acuerdo con que Harry sea un manipulado, creo que este personaje debe respetar su amistad con Hermione y la entrega que ella ha tenido a lo largo de los años. Gracias por disfrutar la relación de los señores Granger y la caracterización de John. A Theo se le complicarán un poquitín las cosas, sobre todo porque Hermione está lejos de siquiera considerarlo un prospecto aunque le gusta, debe primero verlo como hombre y luego... veremos que pasa.

 **anto050589, danaesirianneblack:** les agradezco mucho el review, espero cumplir sus expectativas.

 **Duhkha** : espero te siga agradando.

 **Betting Life** : oh sí, Theo tendrá sus sorpresas, él y varios más.

 **Saphire97:** Gracias por cada palabra! y nuestra querida Lunita tiene tanto por hacer, no le será muy fácil pero ella es única y sabrá resolver las cosas.

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy:** Sí, Viktor es un bombón jajaja! por eso me lo reservo para el otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Lastimarlo... no sé, que Theo deberá emplear estrategias nunca antes consideradas, sí. Espero te agrade el desarrollo.

 **AngieCassio** : y... Theo es algo orgulloso, primero deberá ver la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a alguien, como con Luna en cuyo caso aceptó porque es amiga de Hermione.

 **TsukihimePrincess** : Creo que a Hermione se le hará difícil a partir de ahora ver quienes se le acercan por interés y quienes por convicción. Blaise está enamorado de Tracey y que la castaña haya intervenido para sacarla del ostracismo y vuelva a reír, le dio todos los puntos necesarios como para ganarse esa 'amistad' que más útil le será a Theo que a ella, por lo menos por ahora.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tranquilo, seguiré avanzado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, son el alimento de cada historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	7. La rueda comenzó a girar (parte II)

¡Hola! les acerco un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer**. El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling

* * *

 **La rueda comenzó a girar (parte II)**

—Entonces… él entendió— Evelyn se acercaba a su hija por atrás mientras iba cambiando su aspecto, ambas observaban como Harry Potter desaparecía al girar la esquina.

—Sí, madre. No imaginas el alivio que siento, ahora sé que tendré fuerzas para enfrentar lo que viene—

—Me alegro— la rodeó por el hombro con su brazo con ternura.

—Tiene razón en algo— su madre la miró y acarició su rostro —debo presentarme ante los Weasley antes de hacerlo al resto del mundo mágico, ellos… ellos me ayudaron mucho a lo largo de todos estos años y… pienso que se merecen esa consideración—

Evelyn observó con detenimiento el rostro de su hija, sus hermosos ojos que tanto le recordaban a Evan y le sonrió ladinamente.

—Te acompañaré y me revelaré yo también, será… interesante ver la reacción de Prewett—

—¿Quién?— frunció el ceño.

—Molly Weasley, de soltera Prewett—

—Tu voz madre… se escucha como si no la apreciaras— había cierta reticencia en Hermione.

—Los Prince y los Prewett digamos que… son algo así como viejos rivales, nunca abiertamente pero mantenemos nuestras miradas de soslayo, nada peligroso ni imprudente— su hija la observaba con suspicacia —no te negaré que me divertirá ver su reacción, además creo que me necesitarás en ese momento— el rostro de Evelyn mostraba cierto placer.

—Confío en ti. Imagino que si nunca mostraste reticencias con mis estadías en La Madriguera, debe ser porque esa rivalidad no es insana—

— _"Te dejaba ir porque no había modo de retenerte sin explicarte… ya veremos si Molly Prewett sigue siendo tan amable contigo después de saber que eres mi pequeña"_ — pensó mientras le sonreía a su hija antes de advertirle —Debemos empezar a movernos, el mundo mágico sintió tu regreso y más de uno nos estará buscando, debemos mantenernos un paso más adelante—

—Está bien, haré lo que me digas—

Evelyn respondió negando con la cabeza, se sentaron en la cama. —No, yo haré lo que tú digas, puedo aconsejarte pero no te diré que hacer respecto a tu 'entrada' al mundo mágico, tú decidirás, puedo aconsejar únicamente—

La castaña lo analizó, mordía su labio inferior con nervios.

—Pienso que entre antes me presente, más rápido podré poner en marcha los cambios pero entiendo que, en una sociedad tan conservadora, será difícil lograr que me escuchen sea o no una Rosier, así que… creo que no debería apurarme, debo ir con cautela, avanzar con calma, observar y luego… luego dar el paso en público—

—Yo no podría decir algo más acertado— le sonrió —salimos por la puerta de atrás y a escondidas pero volveremos por la entrada principal… a su debido tiempo— masculló las palabras —ahora bajemos que tu padre desea estar con nosotras a solas—

El hombre había terminado de lavar los platos y ordenar la mesa, las esperaba para disfrutar la bebida en paz y en familia.

El tiempo pasaba y el ambiente era sereno para Hermione, quien no notó las miradas entre John y Evelyn.

—Hija, hay algo importante que debemos hacer y, lamentablemente, no podemos evitarlo— comenzó su madre.

—¿Qué cosa?— la castaña jugaba con su pelo mientras sostenía una copa de vino con la otra mano.

—Es hora de decirnos adiós, mi pequeña— el brillo de inocencia en los ojos dorados de la castaña se apagaron al escuchar a su padre.

* * *

Se apareció en la madriguera, su cabeza latía por todo lo revelado y aún no sabía bien cómo enfrentar a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley que, seguramente, preguntarían por Hermione. Analizaba la situación y era inevitable, juró cuidarla y lo haría, guardaría su secreto hasta el fin de los tiempos de ser necesario.

—¡Buenas noches!, siento llegar tarde— dijo desde la entrada.

—¡Harry!— Ginny corrió a su encuentro y lo recibió con un tímido beso.

Los demás lo saludaron con calidez y sonrisas, estaban todos en la sobremesa, salvo Bill y Fleur que ya se habían marchado. Charly leía _El Profeta_ frente al fuego, George molestaba a Ron con una de sus tantas bromas y Ginny esperaba a Harry sentada en la reposera de su madre, tenía cierta ansiedad por saber las novedades de su amiga; por su parte, los señores Weasley estaban en la cocina y pronto se unirían a sus hijos y yerno.

Poco a poco, la normalidad y la rutina trajo algo de paz a la familia tras la muerte de Fred, cada uno a su manera colaboró para que así sea, con especial atención en George, el más afectado, él había perdido más que un hermano, el perdió su otra mitad, su complemento. Charlie tomó vacaciones para atender a su familia, no era el momento de estar lejos y parecía que extrañaba el alboroto cotidiano de los suyos. Bill y su esposa compartían mucho de su tiempo, aunque Molly les pedía que no desperdiciaran su época en pareja, Fleur era muy cálida y atenta con todos, no podían haber pedido una mejor nuera.

Ron fue el primero en inquirir a Harry, estaba bastante intrigado por su salida abrupta y sin explicaciones tras recibir la lechuza de la castaña y, ahora, deseaba saber que quería con tanta urgencia.

—¡Hey!, ¿Cómo te fue?—

—Bien, ella está bien— el pelinegro sonrió lo mejor que pudo, sabía que no iba a acabar ahí.

—Pero necesitaba algo, sino no te hubiera llamado de esa manera— agregó Ginny, ella rozaba la mano de su novio.

Harry suspiró y acarició el puente de su nariz, llegó la hora de lanzar la apuesta y él ya había elegido a Hermione, a su amiga.

—¿Recuerdan que nos dijo que fue en busca de sus padres?— todos asintieron, salvo Charlie que seguía concentrado en su lectura —ellos… ellos deseaban hablar conmigo por lo ocurrido durante el año pasado, creo que era lo justo e incluso creo que hice mal en esperar a que me llamaran, debí haber ido yo— no había mentido, eso fue sólo una ínfima parte de todo lo acontecido pero, técnicamente, no había mentido.

La señora Weasley suspiró y asintió, entendía cómo debían sentirse los padres de Hermione, personas ajenas al mundo de la magia que, hasta cierto punto, también fueron víctimas de la guerra.

—¿Eso fue todo?— preguntó Ron con cierta decepción.

—¿Te parece poco? ¿Qué más quieres?— inquirió su hermana. Si bien habían estado un poco distanciadas en Hogwarts, la castaña no dejaba de ser su amiga y Ginny tenía sus momentos en los que salía a defenderla.

—No sé… pensé que querría hablar de algo más…— la voz del varón menor de los Weasley se perdía entre sus dientes.

—¡Ohhhhh!— expresó George con una sonrisa amplia —entiendo… tú querías saber si ella…— sus palabras quedaron en suspenso y todos pudieron sentir, con tristeza y aprehensión, que ya no estaba Fred para completar esa frase, ocurría diariamente y aun costaba acostumbrarse.

—No, no… bueno… yo…— comenzó a balbucear haciendo que todos rieran por lo bajo.

—Ya acéptalo hermanito— acotó Charlie —da vuelta la página y agradece que haya terminado así— concluyó con picardía, bajando el diario y sonriéndole con un dejo de burla en su mirada.

—¡Oh! No molestes a tu hermano— interrumpió Molly.

—Tarde o temprano, se iban a separar y que mejor temprano que tarde— se defendió, él era el más parecido a los gemelos en cuánto a sinceridad y gracia.

—¿Po-por qué dices eso?— Ron estaba rojo de la vergüenza y por el enojo incipiente.

—Porque son muy diferentes Ron, siempre peleaban— comentó Harry con un suspiro queriendo que su amigo lo superara.

—Pe-pero…—

—Harry tiene razón, con el tiempo se hubieran lastimado mucho, es mejor que haya terminado así antes de que perdieran la oportunidad de salvar su amistad— reflexionó la señora Weasley.

Ron simplemente se levantó y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo, el tema de Hermione lo tuvo alterado desde que recibió una lechuza diciendo que sólo podían seguir siendo amigos y que sólo usaba ese medio porque no quería alimentar falsas esperanzas, no porque fuera una cobarde.

—Bueno… entonces, ¿ella está mejor?— Molly estaba un poco preocupada, la había visto muy demacrada en la estación.

—Algo así, tiene mucho en qué pensar y qué hacer, lo mejor será no invadirla y estar listos para cuando nos necesite—

—¿La viste cambiada?— preguntó Ginny.

—No, sigue siendo la misma Hermione que conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts en 1991— aclaró sonriendo.

—Aunque mucho más linda— agregó Charlie desde el sillón, nuevamente con _El Profeta_ en mano.

—¡Qué no te escuche Ron!— chilló Ginny —aún no es momento para que presencie halagos hacia Hermione de boca de otros, menos si esos _otros_ son sus hermanos— masculló.

—Tal vez eso ayude a que lo supere— concluyó el cuidador de dragones guiñando un ojo, su hermana sólo negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo que quería decir es que sigue siendo la misma idealista y lo que nos has contado de ella sólo responde a lo mismo, es la misma Hermione de buen corazón que no puede dejar sólo ni a un slytherin… creo que olvida que las serpientes muerden—

Los presentes se sonrieron; si lo veían desde ese lugar, podían comprenderlo. Harry respiró aliviado al ver que salía airoso de la inquisición de los Weasley, esperaba que esta suerte se repitiera en el futuro.

* * *

—Llegamos hija—

La chica alzó la vista y una mansión se elevaba ante sus ojos, su madre tocó el inmenso enrejado frente a ella y las puertas se abrieron. Ambas iban cubiertas con una amplia capa de seda que cubría sus cabezas y dejaba ocultos sus rostros de las miradas incautas de los alrededores.

—Increíble— murmuró.

—Soy una Prince, ¿qué esperabas?— dijo sonriendo.

Avanzaron, era visible la opulencia del lugar a pesar de haber estado abandonado durante casi veinte años. El parque se alzaba a sus ojos y se perdía en el horizonte, la gran puerta de entrada se abrió y un elfo anciano apareció.

—¡La joven ama ha vuelto!— dijo con un dejo de voz que enterneció a Hermione, su madre se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Mi buen amigo Goty, ¡tantos años y tú no dejaste Prince Manor!—

—Goty sabía que algún día volvería, Goty nunca abandonaría a los amos, Goty tenía una misión que cumplir—

—Mi padre ¿no es verdad?—

—Sí, joven ama— respondió mientras le sonreía —el amo ordenó a Goty que la aguardara porque algún día la joven ama regresaría— ahora dirigió su mirada a Hermione, hizo una reverencia y agregó —el amo también dijo que no estaría sola y que Goty debía preparar la llegada de la damita—

La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba sonrojada. Observó detenidamente al elfo, no vestía harapos como la gran mayoría, sus ropas eran viejas pero pulcras y tenía unos pequeños lentes que le ayudaban a ver, dirigió su mirada a su madre que con un gesto le indicó que ingresara al lugar.

El gran salón la maravilló, los vitrales dejaban entrar la luz e iluminaban las paredes blancas y el mármol que pisaban. Todo brillaba, por las riquezas y por lo impecable, el elfo había cuidado absolutamente todo tal como lo había indicado, daba la sensación de que uno regresaba a un cálido hogar.

—¿Los demás elfos se fueron?—

Goty asintió con tristeza, caminaba muy lentamente, era en extremo anciano.

—Pero volverán, Goty les avisará que la joven ama está de regreso—

—Por favor mi querido amigo, ¿podrías entregar esta carta?, no tenemos lechuzas así que debe ser dada en mano, ¿puedo confiar en ti?—

—Por supuesto joven ama, Goty es feliz siendo útil, Goty le agradece que aún piense en él como su 'querido amigo'—

Evelyn sólo le sonrió y miró a una asombrada hija que bajó su rostro por la vergüenza.

—Goty jugaba conmigo cuando era pequeña, de no haber sido por él, hubiera tenido una infancia muy solitaria, él fue mi primer amigo— comentó antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones estilo victoriano —toma asiento mi pequeña, descansa, sé que estás triste—

—No debería estarlo— escondía un sollozo —es lo mejor y lo más apropiado aunque duele, temo que sienta o piense que ya no lo quiero—

—Eso es imposible. Él nunca, _nunca_ dejaría de amarte, seguirá siendo tu padre, sabe que no puede venir a este mundo y no quiere complicar tu situación, fue su decisión—

—Lo abandonamos después de todo lo que hizo por nosotras—

—Nunca mi pequeña, las puertas de su corazón siempre estarán abiertas, esa fue su promesa y la está cumpliendo. No te flageles, él no querría que estuvieras así de triste, él querría que alces tu mentón con orgullo y que enfrentes tu destino con dignidad y valor, como una gryffindor, como una leona— le sonrió dulcemente.

Hermione se permitió unas lágrimas. Su madre suspiró y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablarle.

—¿Me dejas peinar tu cabello, hija?—

Un poco sorprendida, asintió con su cabeza mientras aguardaba el movimiento de varita de su madre. Su sorpresa aumentó al ver que la mujer se incorporaba, se situaba detrás suyo y lo único mágico que hubo fue la aparición de un peine de plata con adornos de esmeraldas.

—La carta que le diste a Goty… él vendrá hoy ¿no?—

—Sí, ¿le temes?— Hermione negó con la cabeza —lo respeto y admiro mucho, no apruebo algunos de sus métodos pero eso no lo hace una mala persona— su madre sonreía —creo que él sí me odia—

—Lo dudo—

—Madre, él me despreció durante todos estos años, aún lo hace, no creo que le agrade descubrir que la insulsa hija de muggles es su sobrina—

—Me has dicho siempre que él te llama 'sabelotodo insufrible'— sonreía ampliamente.

—Sí, por eso te digo, me odia y… y realmente quiero llevarme bien con él… es tu primo… mi tío... es familia—

—Siempre me llamó así acentuando un dejo de desprecio en su voz, odiaba escucharme en las clases y más de una vez me envió una maldición para que no pudiera levantar la mano— contaba la pequeña anécdota con cierta gracia.

—¿Mal-maldiciones?—

—¡Oh sí!, era muy bueno lanzándome algún que otro silenciador o inmovilizador si se cansaba de mis aportes— suspiró quedadamente —Creo… creo que seguramente tú le recordabas a mí y eso le dolía al pensar que estaba muerta. No creo que te odie… Severus es otro condenado por su nombre—

—Mamá, hay algo que no entiendo, dices que… Evan, mi padre, sabía sólo uno de mis nombres, Hermione, que es por el que todos me conocen, ¿cómo puede ser que el profesor Snape no haya asociado ese nombre conmigo? No es común y él es una persona muy astuta e inteligente, se tuvo que dar cuenta de algo tan simple— abrazaba sus rodillas.

—No lo relacionó porque no sabía que te llamabas Hermione, él conocía tu primer nombre, Sabrina, y nunca lo mencionó ante Evan así como Evan nunca mencionó su elección a él— la castaña guardó silencio —y tu tercer nombre te lo dio Lily—

—¡¿Cómo?!— giró de golpe y su madre hizo que volviera a su posición para seguir peinando.

—Sí, tus nombres representan a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida en aquel entonces— se silenció con incomodidad por un momento —algún día te contaré esa historia— su voz guardaba nostalgia y tristeza.

La castaña quería saber pero entendió que su madre estaba atravesada por el dolor de aquellos años, no quiso incordiarla.

—¿Por qué me cepillas a la manera muggle?— sentía el deslizarse de los dientes anchos del peine entre sus cabellos.

—Porque es un acto íntimo en el que compartimos nuestra energía mágica… además, en un principio esta actividad era muy apreciada entre brujas y magos, resguarda un profundo simbolismo y el peine que utilizo es una reliquia de los Rosier, canaliza nuestra magia—

Hermione se maravilló con esa confesión —¿Puedes contarme esa historia?— su voz sonaba casi infantil, como cuando era sólo una niña que rogaba un cuento más por las noches.

—En la antigüedad— comenzó a decir —las madres o abuelas peinaban a sus hijas y las hermanas a sus hermanas, era una labor familiar y matriarcal, nadie más tenía derecho a tocar la cabellera de una joven mujer, en ella se resguardaba su pureza, su inocencia y su destino— el movimiento de los dedos de su madre la adormecían pero ella escuchaba sin perder detalle —simbólicamente, el cabello está ligado a la hierba y la cabellera a la tierra, como tal, se la veneraba y resguardaba, está atado al ciclo de la vida, a la regeneración y la procreación, aquello que atañe al orden de lo femenino— la castaña se imaginaba ese mundo antiguo, atravesado por ritos ancestrales ya olvidados —quién peina, acaricia, adormece y acuna, es un acto tan íntimo como sensual; por eso, un modo de cortejo era solicitarle permiso a la dama para peinar su larga cabellera, si la joven accedía, indicaba su afecto al pretendiente— Hermione iba quedándose dormida —cuando decidas que alguien te merece, dejarás que cepille tu pelo, es una tradición de los Rosier, mi querida hija— la castaña se entregó a Morfeo.

Verla dormir, pensar en Severus y en Lily, le recordó una tarde de verano de hace ya muchos años, cuando transitaban su sexto año y quedaban pocos días para el comienzo de las vacaciones.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo, ¿por qué debe ser así?—

—Porque es la tradición, Evelyn— respondía Severus con el mismo tono que se usa con los niños caprichosos e insistentes.

—No es justo—

Lily reía ante la discusión familiar, era una costumbre ya y le resultaba en extremo divertido. La chica era caprichosa y algo infantil pero en extremo terca y su primo le tenía mucha paciencia, algo extremadamente extraño en él.

—¡¿Qué no es justo?! ¡Por Merlín!, ¡ilumíname!, ¡oh gran sabelotodo!— Severus estaba hastiado de escuchar a su prima rezongar, no le permitía estudiar.

—Me molesta que predomine la línea del hombre en la herencia de los apellidos, es injusto—

—¿Acaso no estás ansiosa de tener pequeños Rosier dando vueltas a tu alrededor?— preguntó Lily con ironía.

Evelyn se ruborizó y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, era vergonzosa cuando de amores se trataba, Severus la miró de lado y negó con la cabeza mientras la reprendía —¡Vamos! no puedes ponerte así por semejante comentario, ten un poco de dignidad—

—La dignidad la perdió el día que fijó su atención en el misterioso chico slytherin— acotó la pelirroja mientras devoraba una manzana.

—¡Basta! Hablo en serio cuando digo lo de la herencia del nombre, no me cambien el tema— hablaba con enojo —quiero que mis hijos sean Prince también—

—Podrás llamarlos en tu casa como quieras pero para la Ley y la sociedad mágica serán Rosier _únicamente_ , digo Rosier suponiendo que sigas con él, por supuesto— Lily era inmisericorde cuando quería molestarla y si había algo que la divertía, era verla enojada.

Ella silenció nuevamente por la vergüenza, amaba al chico pero todavía no habían hablado de nada serio, así que no tenía derecho a imaginarse una vida siendo la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Con quién más estaría ese idiota si no es con mi prima? Te puedo asegurar que no la dejará ir fácilmente, se la pasa diciendo que tendría hasta siete u ocho hijos con ella, es un fastidio—

Ambas mujeres lo miraron atónitas.

—¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Molly Prewett?— dijo con asombro la pelinegra.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Lily.

—Una sangrepura casada con Arthur Wesley, va por su cuarto embarazo según dicen—

—Bueno, si no deseas muchos partos, piensa en algún encantamiento que te permita tenerlos por partida doble o triple, así llegarás al cupo que Rosier desea, te será menos agotador— se reía de su amiga que sólo enrojecía más.

—Severus, ¿sabes por qué quiere tantos hijos?— se sorprendió al escuchar que quería una gran familia, siempre pensó que Evan sería del tipo de hombres que desean uno o dos hijos, nada más.

—Dice que el castillo y los jardines son muy grandes para dos o tres personas, él siempre quiso hermanos y me parece que se le subió a la cabeza el tema—

— _"Increíble..."_ — Volviendo al tema... es injusto que no pueda llamarlos Prince, mi apellido es tan importante como el de él—

—No te cansas ¿no?— inquirió Lily mientras Evelyn negaba con orgullo.

El silencio y la brisa acariciaron sus rostros.

—Si tienes un niño llámalo Mael y si tienes una niña llámala Sabrina— indicó el pelinegro con su voz taciturna.

—¿Mael, Sabrina? Son lindos nombres pero, ¿por qué?—

—Mael significa 'príncipe' o 'señor', Sabrina significa 'princesa', legalmente les estás dando tu apellido. No es lo que quieres pero es un comienzo—

El rostro de Evelyn se iluminó.

—Eso haré— dijo con orgullo, luego lo miró con fiereza —es tu apellido también Severus, deberías reclamarlo—

—No me interesa— masculló —mi apellido es Snape— había un dejo de enojo en su voz, ya había tenido esa discusión con su prima.

—Sí, pero también eres un Prince, tu madre o sea mi tía es una Prince. ¿Ves por qué digo que es necesaria la adopción del apellido materno? Es nuestra herencia también, ¡es una vergüenza esta sociedad patriarcal en la que vivimos! ¡Por Salazar!—

—Deja de decir eso, bien sabes que soy un mestizo—

Al escuchar el tema de la sangre, Lily comenzó a incomodarse aunque sabía que mientras estén solos, no habría problema pero prefería mantenerse al margen.

—Deja de decir eso— lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Es la verdad—

—De acuerdo— lo miró de reojo y sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de su primo, peinándolo, la única que podía hacerlo sin el riesgo de perder los dedos en el proceso —eres The Half-Blood Prince— concluyó susurrándole con malicia.

—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eres el Príncipe Mestizo— se acercó y besó a su primo en la mejilla

—Deja de decir idioteces—

—Es un buen seudónimo Severus— acotó Lily —mejor que Snivellusm créeme— sonrió con picardía

—Las dejaré a ambas antes de que el calor haga que digan más disparates— simplemente se levantó y retiró dejándolas en silencio con una risa triunfal en el rostro, habían llenado la cuota diaria de fastidio de Snape.

El sol estaba descendiendo pintando el cielo de rojo y naranja, pronto deberían volver al castillo.

—Gracias, Lily— dijo con seriedad para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

—¿Por?— preguntó sin retirar la vista del lago.

—Por perdonarlo, por aceptar vernos así a escondidas a ambos, por no criticar nuestra decisión de mantener las apariencias para resguardar tu seguridad y la nuestra, por no decirle a tus amigos merodeadores sobre nuestros encuentros, por ignorar cada mirada, maltrato o impropio que te dirigimos en público—

—No me des el crédito, le di otra oportunidad a Severus porque te acercaste y me convenciste; si no lo hubieras hecho, no estaría aquí así que espero que él te valore como familia y amiga—

—Es extraño, hace dos años no te hubiera dirigido siquiera una mirada, hoy no me imagino una vida sin tu amistad—

—Bueno, causo sensaciones difíciles de controlar—

—Sobre todo en Potter— ambas rieron quedadamente, luego Evelyn agregó con un tono algo sombrío —Severus te ama y nunca dejará de hacerlo, lo sabes ¿no?, su patronus es una muestra de ello—

—Lo sé— respondió ella —yo también lo quiero pero como un amigo—

—Lo sé— repitió —y él también lo sabe… ten en cuenta que sería capaz de vender su alma por ti, nunca lo dudes, nunca dudes de él—

—Aunque me aterran tus palabras… reconozco que también sé eso, quisiera que dejara de arriesgarse pero sé que no me hará caso, me rindo—

—¡Oh!, ¿acaso tu terquedad gryffindor te está abandonando? ¡Milagros sí los hay!—

—Sólo reconozco lo inevitable—

—Reconoces nuestro destino Lily—

—Siempre dices eso, ¿Realmente crees en esa chorrada de cosas?, ¿eso del destino, la adivinación y demás?—

—Claro— abrazo sus rodillas sin dejar de observar el atardecer- creo que todos cumplimos con nuestro deber en esta vida para no interrumpir el 'Gran Ciclo'— sólo recibió un bufido como respuesta.

—¿Lo quieres?—

—¿A quién?—

—Ya sabes, no te hagas la tonta, a Evan—

—No…— dijo y luego sonriendo confesó —sólo lo amo tanto como a la vida misma, lo necesito como necesito el aire en mis pulmones y los libros en mis manos— rieron por lo cursi de la declaración a pesar de saber que hablaba con sinceridad.

—Te creo, sobre todo por lo último, la necesidad de los libros es algo que conozco muy bien— se recostó en la hierba y miraba como el cielo comenzaba a estrellarse dejando ver las constelaciones —si tienes una niña y hereda el cabello de los Rosier, llámala Berenice, estoy segura que una hija de ustedes será tan brillante como las siete estrellas de esa constelación, ¿te imaginas? ese sería uno de sus mayores atractivos— mientras hablaba, dibujaba las constelaciones con los dedos.

—¡Qué apropiado!— dijo con burla —la constelación que se mantiene escondida al este de Leo y al oeste del Boyero, aquél gigante que no deja que la constelación del Dragón se acerque mientras sostiene a Asterión y Chara, los Perros de Caza que protegen el límite norte de Berenice, por no mencionar que Virgo está al sur. ¿Acaso pretendes cuidar a mi posible bella hija desde la constelación de los gryffindor?—

—¿Una hija de dos serpientes en la casa de los leones? ¡Ver para creer!—

—Tu amiguito Sirius Black es la prueba viviente de esas fatalidades— dijo con algo de gracia y luego agregó —es un buen nombre… lo consideraré llegado el momento, tal vez en su vida encuentre dos amigos tan fieles como los canes del Boyero— miró a su amiga antes de hablarle —sabes que los nombres nos definen Lily y no creo en las casualidades— afirmó.

—De nuevo con eso— bufó con cierto hastío —¿no te cansas?—

—No, para nada, creo en eso 'Pequeña flor conquistadora'— _"es magia y conocimiento antiguo, ¡cómo deseo que te interesen estas cosas!, sería increíble que te pudiera explicar, que pasaras el rito de iniciación, serías la primera hija de muggles en ser aristoi en casi dos mil años… pero te niegas a creer"_ —

—Evelyn, ¿por qué te importan tanto los nombres?—

—Nos ligan, nos atan y ayudan o retrasan el cumplimiento de nuestro destino—

Lily miró con condescendencia a su amiga antes de darse cuenta que ya había llegado la noche —Se nos hace tarde, volvamos al castillo, ¿quieres ir primero?, daríamos qué hablar si llegamos juntas—

El recuerdo se desvanecía en su mente, eran momentos felices, antes de que todo se complicara, antes de que obligaran a Evan a tomar la marca, antes de que el infierno se desatara con toda su furia. Evelyn nombró a su hija respetando el deseo de las tres personas más importantes que había tenido en su vida: su primo, su amado y su amiga. Miraba a la joven dormitar con ternura, sonreía al pensar que Lily tuvo razón, su pequeña había heredado el cabello de su padre, uno de sus mayores atributos que hará que muchos se arrodillen a sus pies, será el arma perfecta si aprende a usarla.

La bruja estaba convencida de que, lo creyera Lily o no, al nombrarla Berenice había marcado parte del destino de su hija, la madre de Harry Potter protegió a Hermione, sino ¿cómo explicar que fuera seleccionada en Gryffindor? Como hija de dos slytherin debería haber terminado con las serpientes pero el León la ocultó en sus fauces y siempre hubo alguien que impidió que el Dragón la alcanzara, siempre hubo un Boyero, un gigante protegiéndola, no podía pensar en otro más que en el viejo Dumbledore. Recordó a Ron y Harry siendo guiados por el fallecido director y entendió su correspondencia con Asterión y Chara, los Perros de Caza, aquellos que fueron tras los horrocruxes obedientemente, arrastrando consigo a su niña. Aún quedaba la Virgen al sur, relacionada con Diké, la personificación de la justicia, se sonrió al pensar que Hermione siempre se embarcó en las causas que consideraba justas, no había lugar a dudas, Lily marcó el destino de la chica con ese nombre.

* * *

—¡Plop!—

—Goty— saludó desde la penumbra.

—Joven Snape, la joven ama le envía esta nota—

—Puedes retirarte—

—Como ordene, joven Snape—

Desde que sintió el calor de su prima días atrás, aguardó con cierta impaciencia el contacto y por fin había llegado. Con el rostro imperturbable de siempre, se dirigió al despacho de Mcgonagall, debía avisar que se ausentaría durante la tarde.

La directora se sorprendió, si había algo que todos sabían sobre Snape era que no poseía una vida fuera de Hogwarts, jamás en los años que estuvo en la escuela pidió permiso para atender 'cuestiones personales'. Se preguntó si Evelyn tendría algo que ver, era lo más probable, de ser así, dentro de poco, el tsunami de los Rosier-Prince llegaría a la escuela.

Sin perder un solo minuto, emprendió su marcha hacia Prince Manor, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando ayudó a su prima a abandonar su hogar para contraer matrimonio con su único amigo, él fue quien la entregó y ofició de testigo en la unión mágica. Habían pasado veinte años desde aquel entonces, los recuerdos galopaban con furia hacia él, entendía por qué Evelyn se había mantenido alejada, entendía por qué nunca le avisó su paradero pero no podía explicarse por qué volvía ahora ¿será por su hija?, ¿su pequeña sobrina?, aunque ya no es tan pequeña. Al avanzar notó que la mujer había restaurado los sellos protectores y había agregado nuevos, siempre tan precavida, siempre un paso adelante. Con firmeza y un rostro serio ingresó pero, al contemplarla en la entrada, su máscara serpentina se deslizó.

—¡Evelyn!—

—¡Severus!—

Se abrazaron, eran familia y sólo se tenían a ellos dos, ¿qué más podría esperarse?

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por haberte mantenido al margen durante tantos años pero, realmente, pensé que nunca más volvería al mundo mágico—

—No hay nada que perdonar, lo entiendo, protegías a tu hija; si me hubieras contactado, te hubiera maldecido por irresponsable, tenlo por seguro— ella rió por la respuesta.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y Goty trajo el té de la tarde, sólo los inundaba el cómodo silencio.

—Te ocultaste en el mundo muggle—

—Me volví una de ellos y eduqué a mi hija como tal, ella creció en el mundo mágico como hija de muggles—

—Para horror de tu padre— sonrió ante la agradable imagen de su tío revolcándose en su tumba —¿Ella está contigo?—

—Está aquí también, por ella volví—

—¿Quiso heredar?— masculló.

—¡No te atrevas Severus! ¿Acaso crees que educaría a mi hija con esos valores?— lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Con opinar no pierdo nada—

—Hmpf, tienes suerte de que yo no tenga tu carácter y saque mi varita a la primera provocación—

Ambos se miraron con complacencia, las peleas entre ellos era la clara señal de que nada había cambiado a pesar de que todo a su alrededor lo había hecho, entre ellos el tiempo se detuvo.

—Ella utilizó el 'obliviate' al comenzar la guerra, luego me buscó y me llevó a San Mungo, ahí los medimagos descubrieron que era una bruja desencadenando el resto—

—¿San Mungo?, ¿acaso te quedaste en Londres?, creí que fuiste al continente y que tu hija asistiría a Beauxbatons para que no sea reconocida como una Rosier—

—No, querido primo, me quedé utilizando un hechizo de cambio de imagen en ella y en mí—

—¿Entonces ella asistió a Hogwarts?—

—Ella _asiste_ a Hogwarts— le sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con la maldad que sólo ella podía mostrar ante él —de hecho la conoces y muy bien—

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero pensando en todas las niñas hijas de muggles y sólo una se parecía a Evan y Evelyn en su comportamiento, sólo había una estudiante que desde el primer día le recordó a su prima y lo ofuscó por lo insufrible y boca suelta en clase, no podía creerlo ¿sería posible?

—Ahí viene a saludarnos— con la mirada la señaló.

Snape giró y vio a la joven al pie de la escalera, era claramente una Rosier, su cabello era el de su amigo al igual que sus ojos, sólo cuando habló le confirmó lo que temía.

—Profesor, ¿cómo está usted?—

—Señorita Granger— aclaró su garganta —o permítame llamarla, señorita Rosier— se acercó y besó su muñeca con apenas una mueca de sonrisa, ese fue el gesto más cálido que alguna vez vio la castaña en su profesor.

Lo miraba con cautela y él la observaba desde su típica altivez, saber quién es quién no cambiaría su trato de un momento a otro, sólo con el tiempo tal vez.

—Debí haberlo imaginado, sólo alguien como tú engendraría a otra insufrible— bufó provocando la carcajada de Evelyn.

—Imaginé que dirías algo así ¿sabes?—

—Tiene más de ti que de Evan— opinó.

—Mmmm, depende el humor, no desea ser abordada al despertar, prefiere el silencio y tiene una pasión increíble por la _Historia de Hogwarts_ , entre otros detalles—

—Y terminó en Gryffindor, ¿cómo lograste semejante… _hazaña_?—

—Mi padre muggle— respondió la castaña interrumpiendo a su madre —él me educó como a una gryffindor sin siquiera saber qué es eso—

—Además de Lily— agregó con premura —ella designó su tercer nombre y con él trazó su destino— miró a su primo con firmeza —ella nos marcó a todos en realidad, nos marcó y nos salvó— Severus sólo asintió.

—¿A dónde irán ahora? ¿Gringotts? ¿Azkabán? ¿Rosier Castle?—

Hermione lo miró con algo de espanto y luego a su madre quién con un gesto le indicó que hable.

—Yo… yo no deseo darme a conocer enseguida, menos en la escuela, sería temerario—

—Veo que ha aprendido algo, señorita— dijo logrando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—Pero no sé bien cómo proceder, en el momento en el que pise el Ministerio, no me dejarán en paz, no puedo ir a Azkabán sin el permiso de ellos y no sé cómo llegar y entrar a Rosier Castle. Creo que lo único que puedo hacer es ir a Gringotts y rogar que la gente no me reconozca—

—No lo harán, estarán tan obnubilados por tu cabello que no notarán que eres Granger, sólo verán a una sangrepura— su voz era grave y rasposa.

—¿Le parece profesor?— él asintió.

—Pero si te detienes a conversar con alguien, esa estupidez te delataría— dejó su taza y agregó —Deberían ir a Gringotts primero, deja que tu madre hable, tú sólo firma y asiente, los duendes sabrán quién eres pero temerán delatarte, los Rosier… bueno, ellos sabían agradecer el silencio y los duendes no lo olvidan. Una vez hecho el trámite, podrás acceder a Rosier Castle, tu madre podrá tratar con el Ministerio, yo la ayudaré, luego podrás ir a Azkabán si así lo deseas—

— _Se escucha tan sencillo pero dudo que lo sea_ — pensó Hermione.

—¿Por qué no quieres darte a conocer?— la miraba con suspicacia.

—Porque quiero aprender un poco más sobre los purasangre, mi familia y otros secretos antes de ser acosada por los medios y los aristócratas—

—Tómese esta semana, señorita Rosier— escuchar su nombre le daba escalofríos —le notificaré a la directora sobre su ausencia—

—Pe-pero… yo no quiero perder las clases— chilló.

La mirada de su _tío_ no le dio lugar a otra queja, le resultó extraño, a pesar de mostrar la misma severidad de siempre, podía sentir un leve atisbo de calidez.

—Creo que Severus tiene razón, hija, aunque sea deberías tomarte dos días, el miércoles podrás regresar—

La resignación se apoderó de ella, no le quedaba otra salida, trataría de hacer todo entre el lunes y el martes para volver a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

* * *

Intentaba relajarse y meditar lo que haría en lo sucesivo, era domingo por la tarde, lo que significaba que al otro día vería a Granger una vez más. Estaba muy ansioso, no todos los días te das cuenta de lo que realmente quieres y necesitas, agradecía los años de autoentrenamiento emocional que le permitían sepultar, muy en lo profundo de su ser, ese manojo de nervios. Como era su costumbre, se encontraba en las inmediaciones a la lechucería sintiendo el golpe de la brisa invernal que poco a poco se iba retirando para dar paso a la primavera.

—Toma— Blaise se acercó a su amigo y le dio una bolsita con paletas dulces de varios sabores, Theo sólo las tomó sin decir palabra.

Ese era otro hábito de Nott, siempre tenía una pequeña paleta dulce en la boca, le gustaba jugar con el palillo una vez acabado el caramelo, en más de una ocasión imaginó cómo se verían los labios de Hermione después de saborear una de ellas, en especial las de cereza, sus favoritas.

El silencio no les era incómodo, ambos sabían que cuando llegara el momento, Zabini diría lo que quería decir y Nott lo escucharía sin la obligación de responder.

—Convénceme— señaló el moreno.

Lo único que recibió fue una media mirada de soslayo y apenas una mueca de incredulidad ¿desde cuándo él obedece?

—Convénceme Theo, no podrás hacerlo solo, yo te puedo ayudar pero debes convencerme—

Blaise sabía que no estaba abordando el tema de la mejor manera pero, ¿a quién le importa?, él nunca abandonaba a sus dos únicos amigos, Draco y el pelinegro que tenía frente a él, ni en las buenas ni en las malas y si debía tirarles en la cara sus verdades, lo haría. También sabía que Theodore Nott nunca pedía ayuda ni daba explicaciones, esas eras dos acciones que no concebía ni en los delirios más profundos, tomaba lo que quería sin pedir permiso, hacía lo que deseaba y sabía cubrir muy bien su rastro, era una serpiente de corazón, astuto y silencioso, venenoso y calculador. Aunque el infierno podía congelarse antes de que alguien escuche de la boca de Nott la palabra 'necesito', la situación actual requería medidas extraordinarias y cierto tacto, al que no estaban acostumbrados, dado que estamos hablando de Hermione Granger. Zabini no iba a comenzar ahora a fallarle a su buen amigo aunque la manera de ofrecer y solicitar ayuda no sea la estándar.

Suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabeza mientras Theo lo miraba de soslayo, con las manos en los bolsillos, apenas apoyándose en una pared, era una imagen inimputable, todo en él destilaba elegancia, soberbia, altivez; incluso con esa pequeña paleta dulce en la boca. El moreno sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes que brillaban como perlas antes de volver a abordarlo.

—¿Cuánto te queda?... poco más de cuatro meses, luego ambos tomarán caminos separados y, con sinceridad, no te veo llamándola para un encuentro casual de la noche a la mañana, con ella no funcionaría, no aceptaría una cita— había captado la atención de su interlocutor —sin contar con que lo más probable es que vuelva a encontrarse con la comadreja y, si no me equivoco, él intentará ligarla y puede que ella acepte, escuché que se besaron durante la batalla final—

Cualquiera que observe la situación sin conocer a los protagonistas, verá sólo al moreno sonreír con malicia frente al pelinegro que conservaba un rostro sereno, dando señales de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, Zabini sabía qué teclas estaba tocando para alterar -si acaso eso era posible- a su buen amigo, el pequeño destello en los ojos negros de Nott le indicaron que iba por buen camino.

—Para plantar ese árbol, necesitas primero trabajar la tierra y Granger es más dura e impermeable que la arcilla, no será fácil, no podrás hacerlo solo, _necesitas_ mi ayuda pero sólo te la daré si me convences de que esto no es un juego más, una conquista más, no te ayudaré a llegar a Azkabán porque, créeme cuando te digo, Potter y compañía te encerrarán sólo por acercarte a ella—

Listo, la pelota ya había sido lanzada y quedaba en manos de Nott responder la jugada.

Mientras el moreno hablaba y planteaba sus argumentos, por la cabeza del pelinegro pasaban varias ideas. En primer lugar, sabía mejor que nadie que Blaise tenía razón y sabía que muy en el fondo, por más de que el ofrecimiento era sincero, su interlocutor se estaba regodeando de la situación y estaba aprovechándose para sacar de su boca la frase _necesito tu ayuda_ y, así, en un futuro cobrársela porque, podrá ser muy amigo pero ante todo en un slytherin y no dan puntada sin hilo. En segundo lugar, él ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo actuar pero no estaba muy seguro de la reacción que tendría Granger ante su propuesta. Por último, sí, el aceptaría la _colaboración_ , no ayuda, de su amigo porque ambos se necesitaban aunque, por el momento, Blaise parecía no verlo con claridad.

—No hace falta— dijo casi como un susurro con su voz profunda.

—Hace falta ¿Sabes que harás?—

—¿Lo sabes tú acaso?— sonrió de manera ladina, eran dos serpientes estudiándose mutuamente —no me importan Potter, los Weasley ni toda la endemoniada Orden del Fénix, sabes que no pido permiso, no es mi estilo—

—Tendrás problemas—

—No con Davis a mi lado— ahora no sonreía, miraba por sobre el hombro, disfrutaba haber picado al moreno, ellos eran así, retadores y provocadores hasta el final.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— lo había intrigado.

Levantó sus hombros con indiferencia —Si quieres, puedes participar— le estaba devolviendo la pelota y Blaise se dio cuenta, usó su única debilidad hábilmente, Tracey Davis.

Lo pensó, no mucho tiempo pero debía aparentar que sopesaba los pros y los contras, no le daría el gusto a Nott reconociendo que lo convenció fácilmente.

—¡Maldita sea, Theo!, te ayudaré—

—No necesito ayuda—

—Está bien, está bien… participaré, ¿feliz?— dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Nunca menosprecies el significado de las palabras Zabini, ni la importancia de ser precisos—

Con esa frase terminó su conversación y ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, hoy la vería, hoy acabaría esta pequeña tortura a la que fue sometido.

La imagen muggle que mejor describiría en ese momento a Theodore Nott sería una fría lata gasificada: imperturbable y helada al tacto pero burbujeante por dentro. Con pasos serenos se dirigió a desayunar, no muy temprano para no verse obligado a quedarse hasta el final si ella no aparecía inmediatamente, ni muy tarde como para permitirse perderla de vista si resultaba que iba temprano; fue en el punto medio.

Nada.

No estaba y nadie comentaba nada.

La primera clase compartida era Pociones, fue el primero en llegar y observó cómo se acomodaban algunos ravenclaw y hufflepuff, sus compañeros slytherin aparecieron en el tiempo oportuno y, al final, los gryffindors. Todos se acomodaron y guardaron silencio cuando Slughorn ingresó, se dio inicio a la clase sin que ella llegara.

En toda su existencia, según él recordaba y tenía una memoria envidiable, nunca se había perturbado tanto por algo, siempre llegaba a un punto manejable y con su perfecto autocontrol lograba dominarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy era la excepción, no ver a Hermione Granger ni tener noticias de ella lo estaba sacando de quicio poco a poco pero a un ritmo sostenido. _–"¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Luna y por qué no hacía algo para informarle?!"-_

La hora del almuerzo lo alcanzó y todo parecía normal en la mesa de las serpientes pero, para el ojo entrenado de Blaise y Draco, Theodore Nott estaba incómodo… y si somos un poco más sinceros diríamos que fastidiado… bueno, siendo completamente honestos, diríamos que estaba enojado, peligrosamente furioso: "damas y caballeros, se les comunica que deben despejar el camino que transite el joven Nott si no desean salir heridos". Sus dos amigos desviaban a cualquiera que suicidamente se dirigiera al pelinegro y así evitaban posibles sanciones irreversibles a causa de maldiciones silenciosas que Theo era muy capaz de lanzar.

La tarde llegó, con ella la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, para sorpresa de todos, la castaña no apareció.

La lata fría e impenetrable de líquido efervescente estaba llegando al punto máximo de batido, a la mínima provocación, estallaría salpicando salvajemente todo a su alrededor.

Nadie se acercó, el aura del joven se había vuelto un escudo repelente, muchos estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían en ese estado al ya-no-tan-imperturbable-slytherin, ¡Por Merlín!, se ha comprobado que el chico tenía sangre en las venas, aunque nadie sabía los motivos, excepto Zabini y Malfoy. Lo único que él deseaba era volver a su habitación con urgencia, demasiados ojos sobre él, demasiados interrogantes, demasiada furia contenida, por suerte la clase había finalizado.

—Señor Nott, acérquese— el profesor Snape estaba coartando sus planes, él simplemente llegó hasta el escritorio sin emitir sonido, su simple mirada indicaba que el docente tenía su atención —Tome esos pergaminos antes de retirarse— indicó.

Reconoció la caligrafía de Granger y algo en lo profundo de su ser se iluminó, por suerte nadie lo vio, el géiser se calmaba, el orden volvía, el control de sus emociones retornaba su cauce. Miró de manera inquisidora elevando levemente su ceja izquierda, esperaba una explicación por parte del jefe de su casa.

—La señorita Granger no asistirá a clases estos días, se me solicitó entregarle estos apuntes que, tengo entendido, se había comprometido a compartir con usted—

Theo simplemente asintió, detrás de él estaban Blaise y Draco que por compasión, y porque negar que también por curiosidad, decidieron intervenir, se miraron uno al otro hasta que Malfoy decidió hablar.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Granger?—

—Nada de su incumbencia— respondió como un latigazo, ahora observando a Nott fijamente masculló —Cuidado con lo que hace, no juegue con fuego, podría quemarse— advirtió generando desconcierto en los tres jóvenes.

Severus Snape no fue agente doble por su porte serio, cruel y rígido que calzaba a la perfección con su túnica negra, tampoco por su afilada lengua viperina siempre a la orden del día, sino por su capacidad de observación, su capacidad de percibir las intenciones de los que lo rodeaban y, pese a que Theodore creyera que nadie, absolutamente nadie, era capaz de ver a través de él, lo cierto es que Snape sí podía, años de entrenamiento, años de supervivencia, años siendo la mano izquierda de Dumbledore hicieron de esa cualidad un arte. Hasta hace veinticuatro horas poco le importaba qué decidía hacer el joven situado frente a él, poco le interesaba si perseguía o no a la señorita Granger y mucho menos le afectaba si ella caía en las redes del slytherin. Sin embargo, hubo un cambio sustancial en el asunto, ahora Snape sabía que la chica era nada más ni nada menos que su sobrina, hija de dos de las únicas tres personas que lograron llegar a su corazón y, por lo tanto, no permitiría que alguien, en este caso Theodore Nott, o algo, en este caso las intenciones masculinas del joven en cuestión, le hagan daño o simplemente se acerquen a ella. Lo sabemos, Severus Snape es muy posesivo con lo que ama, llega a amar muy pocas cosas pero es en extremo celoso con ellas.

Debe quedar claro que lo que podemos hacer o no en esta vida depende del contexto y, justamente, fue el contexto de Hermione lo que cambió. La onda expansiva recién comenzaba y ya ha alcanzado a algunos, arrastrándolos a un nuevo escenario teatral.

* * *

 **Comentarios.** esta vez fue el turno de Snape... creo que en el fondo es el personaje más romántico de todos, ¿no creen?, amó por casi treinta años a una mujer, hizo todo por ella, cuidó a su hijo, etc, etc, etc, que ahora cuide y llegue a adorar a Hermione siendo hija de su querida prima y de su amigo, no me parece descabellado.

Diganme ¿qué les pareció lo de la constelación Coma Berenice? ¿Demasiado loco?, Sabrina vendría a ser como un reemplazo de su apellido... y me parecía que Snape, siendo su tío y un Prince, debía dárselo.

Les pido paciencia a todas las que quieren leer las reacciones en Hogwarts y, especialmente, la de Theo, prometo que ya llegará y sólo espero llegar a los talones de sus expectativas.

¿Qué reacción creen que tendrán cada uno de los Weasley?

 **Noemí Cullen.** Gracias por tus palabras! espero te guste lo que vaya subiendo.

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy.** Gracias! la acción comenzará en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.

 **YUKI NICKY1.** Te juro que pienso en tus especificaciones cada vez que escribo sobre Theo jejeje, quiero llegar a tu estandar y espero cumplirlo. Sí, Harry estaba intrigado pero comenzó a temer después de la charla del señor Granger, ¡pobre!. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **TsukihimePrincess.** Prometo que en el próximo capitulo se verán las reacciones en Hogwarts. No se enamoró, se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, es como su hermana pero... quién sabe? no tengo todo definido en esta historia, sólo el hilo principal.

 **anaylen.** muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras! esta es mi pareja favorita, amo a Theo jajaja. El señor Granger dio un paso al costado, por ahora se mantendrá alejado, es lo mejor si su hija debe entrar de lleno en el mundo de los purasangre, un muggle en su vida sería contraproducente y lo sabe, la ama tanto que la deja ir.

 **Betting Life.** Te gustó la reacción de Snape? lo iré desarrollando más adelante.

 **saphire97.** Gracias! Sí, gana el juego y la promesa de Harry a la vez. Me alegra que te haya gustado, el juego simbolizaba esa conversación y confieso que fue adrede que Harry tuviera las piezas blancas y John las negras, no sólo ganó el juego sini que convirtió al chico en un peón del ejército negro jejejeje, soy algo perversa.

 **danaesirianneblack.** Seguirá con Ginny, es lo que tengo pensado pero... quién sabe? te diría que en un 99% sí pero me reservo ese 1% jejejeje.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Dejen un review, alimentan las historias con cada palabra, con cada crítica**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Acechando a la leona

**¡Hola!** Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer** : todos los derechos del potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

 **Acechando a la leona**

Se dirigía velozmente al Salón Comedor, desfallecía por el hambre y ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo. No había probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior, su visita a Gringotts había acabado con cualquier deseo de ingerir alimento, — _"¡Por Merlín!, ¡se suponía que lo más sencillo era ir a Gringotts y casi fue un desastre!, ¿cómo se supone que enfrentaré todo esto?"_ —, pensaba con la preocupación dibujada en la cara. Su madre había sido su guardaespaldas, ¡qué bruja excepcional era!, no es que se haya batido en duelo pero fue sagaz y su voz y mirada dieron miedo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de no haberla visto en acción, se preguntaba si ella podría enseñarle encantamientos y hechizos, se ilusionaba con la idea.

Su llegada a Hogwarts tampoco fue la completa alegría que esperaba. Si bien había arribado lo suficientemente temprano como para asistir a algunas de las clases de la mañana, Hagrid le indicó que la directora deseaba hablarle en su oficina. Como todos los estudiantes estaban en las respectivas aulas, nadie pudo retenerla y llegó con premura, tenía la leve sospecha de qué es lo que quería, seguramente indagaría sobre su decisión de aceptar su origen y los motivos que le llevaron a reclamar sus derechos. No le apetecía compartir con nadie aún esa información, ni siquiera sabía si algún día le diría a alguien por fuera de su íntimo círculo las razones que la indujeron a dar ese paso, un íntimo círculo integrado actualmente por su madre, tío y padre, _su_ familia.

El trato de Mcgonagall le resultó llamativo, no poseía la calidez de siempre sino que evidenciaba la distancia que la bruja mayor impuso entre ellas, lo pudo notar en las palabras que empleó, en las miradas, en el ambiente que se había creado. Hermione se sentía incómoda y expuesta, nunca pensó que esa sensación se la provocaría su antigua profesora de Transformaciones y eso la angustiaba aún más, se cuestionaba si esto formaba parte de los cambios que viviría. Su siguiente sorpresa fue la llegada del profesor Snape a la oficina y cómo eso la tranquilizó gratamente, se sintió contenida y aliviada, sobre todo porque evitó que el interrogatorio continuara. Nada en el semblante de Severus había cambiado, seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido al dirigirse a ella y sus palabras podían ser crueles pero la castaña se sentía cómoda y protegida, se alegró cuándo le espetó a Mcgonagall que nada de lo que haga la recién llegada 'Princesa Rosier', en el ámbito de lo personal, le incumbía por más directora que fuera.

Su madre, entre muchas cosas que recordaría diariamente, le había advertido que las personas de su entorno cambiarían su actitud al conocer su nuevo contexto, algo esperable ya que suponía que no todos recibirían la noticia con los brazos abiertos, una palmadita en la espalda o una sonrisa. Sin embargo, que una de esas personas sea justamente ella le dolía, la creía por encima de esas banalidades y prejuicios, siempre la consideró una de las personas más sabias que había tenido el gusto de conocer, pero se había equivocado, la flamante directora de Hogwarts era tan humana como cualquiera.

Theodore Nott se lo había advertido también y, una vez más, el joven de cabello oscuro venía a reposar en la mente de la castaña mientras se dirigía a tomar su almuerzo. Durante una de las tantas conversaciones que mantenían en solitario –si somos justos, se debe aclarar que eran monólogos de Hermione interrumpidos por breves apreciaciones del chico- le había restregado en la cara lo parcial que era su profesora favorita y el fallecido director respecto a Gryffindor y cómo las actitudes de ambos cambiaban radicalmente si alguna serpiente se colaba en el asunto. Ahora podía vivirlo, no sólo se había colado una serpiente sino dos, sus padres eran de Slytherin y uno de ellos un mortífago, esa mancha la estaba alcanzando, esa mancha la entristecía porque debía admitir que los verdeplatinos tenían razón: la sociedad mágica, la escuela misma los tacha de traidores y embusteros sólo por pertenecer a una casa en particular, los abandonan a su suerte por la desconfianza nacida del prejuicio, dejándoles como única salida la supervivencia entre ellos y la lealtad entre los suyos. ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y Theodore ahora?, ninguna, no importa cuánto se esfuerce Hermione en el futuro, ser hija de un mortifago no pasa desapercibido ni se olvida.

Lo segundo que su madre le mencionó y que vino a su mente, sobre todo tras la llegada de su _tío_ Snape y las sensaciones que eso le provocó, fue el lema heráldico de la familia Rosier 'Semper fidelis esto', 'Siempre sé fiel'. Nunca había imaginado que esas palabras que tan presuntuosamente ostentaban los purasangre eran más que palabras, eran horizontes de comportamientos que se prefiguraban en ellos mágicamente. Cada familia tiene un lema ancestral que posee un gran peso y determina un comportamiento en cada individuo miembro de dicha familia, es muy difícil ir en contra de esas palabras porque se está atado a ellas mágicamente a través del nombre.

La castaña se preguntaba por qué nadie había reparado en eso con anterioridad; en cierta medida, los sangrepura son víctimas de esos lemas por el simple hecho de nacer dentro de una determinada genealogía. Esta atadura explica, en parte, los motivos que llevaron a muchos a seguir las locuras de Voldemort con tanta facilidad, era el trastrocamiento de aquellas palabras ancestrales, lemas que estaban condenados a cumplir. En el caso de los Rosier por ejemplo, su propio caso, 'Semper fidelis esto', ¿qué significaba realmente?, ¿a qué debían mantenerse siempre fieles?, en algún momento de su árbol genealógico alguno habrá interpretado que se refería a mantenerse fiel a la pureza de sangre, su abuelo llevó esa idea un poco más allá al manifestar su fidelidad hacia el Desquiciado, obligando a su propio hijo a seguirlo. Sin embargo, ella creía entender que su padre se reveló de alguna manera a esa lectura, él se mantuvo fiel a su esposa e hija, las escondió y sólo cuando creyó que terminarían siendo el daño colateral de los ataques de mortífagos reveló el matrimonio y su nacimiento; él se mantuvo fiel a ellas, cumplió su lema. Algo parecido pensaba respecto a la heráldica de los Black 'Toujours Pur', 'Siempre puros', ¿quién determina qué es puro o qué es lo que debe mantenerse puro?, ¿sería la sangre?, ¿acaso no podía ser otra cosa?, era una incógnita que debía investigar, un paso más que debería dar como aristoi: sanear el horizonte de los lemas heráldicos, reencauzar lo que siglos de ceguera han corrompido.

Entrar al salón y sentir los diversos aromas del almuerzo la llenó de alegría, se dirigió hacia Ginny que movía su mano con profusión al verla —" _Seguramente, quiere testear mi reunión con Harry"_ —, pensaba. Sin embargo, al sentarse la incomodidad se apropió de ella impidiéndole disfrutar cada bocado que daba, el tema que todos estaban cotilleando era el artículo principal de 'El Profeta':

 _¡Conmoción en el mundo mágico!_

 _Las nobles y ancestrales casas de los Prince y los Rosier han renacido de sus cenizas._

 _Cuando creíamos que ya nada podía sorprendernos, irrumpen en nuestras vidas dos miembros de dos familias que considerábamos extintas._

 _En las puertas de Gringotts fueron vistas Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince y su hija cuyo nombre se desconoce, ambas dadas por muertas en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Se presume que la heredera Prince contrajo matrimonio con Evan Rosier en 1978 y que la jovencita a su lado sería fruto de esa unión._

 _¿Han decidido volver y reclamar sus herencias? ¿Qué opina el Ministerio? ¿Deberán declarar luego de casi veinte años desaparecidas? ¿Qué pensarán de la derrota de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Será la mano de la jovencita Rosier la más codiciada del momento?_

 _Atención jóvenes solteros, la Princesa de los Rosales ha llegado._

 _(Más información en el Suplemento Especial de esta edición)_

—¿Te enteraste Hermione? ¡Increíble!, ¿no?—

Ella sólo leía de reojo y ocultaba su rostro, sentía cómo el calor le subía a las mejillas y no quería delatarse, aunque su lado racional consideraba que sería imposible que alguien se diera cuenta. La foto que acompañaba la nota había capturado el momento justo en el que ella y su madre habían sido abordadas por fotógrafos y periodistas, Skeeter a la cabeza, y uno de ellos con un movimiento de varita hizo que su capa volara lejos; instintivamente, se giró hacia su madre ocultando su rostro y ella la abrazó. Lo que quedó fuera de la imagen en movimiento fue la reacción de Evelyn que, con un hechizo silencioso, hizo que todos fueran expulsados a metros de distancia e impedía que se volvieran a acercar, con otro movimiento de varita atrajo al responsable hacia ella y con su más fría mirada y voz siseante le advirtió que nunca más osara amenazar la integridad física, psicológica o emocional de su hija porque, de lo contrario, conocería la razón por la que los Prince siempre fueron temidos.

Sumida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia intimidante junto a ella, intimidante para el resto de los miembros de su casa que guardaron silencio al instante. Sólo fue cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que se giró y vio que Theodore Nott estaba a su lado, le sonrió se irguió y le pidió disculpas por haberse ausentado dejándolo solo con los trabajos que debían hacer en parejas, afirmando que lo único que pudo hacer es enviarle los apuntes que se había comprometido a compartir. El chico sólo la miraba en silencio y le extendió el cuaderno que ella le había regalado en Navidad, eran los apuntes de las clases de la semana.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Nott! Eres muy amable— se había sonrojado y emocionado al ver que le daba utilidad a un objeto muggle que ella le había obsequiado.

Él sólo negó y volvió a mirarla con profundidad, Hermione le devolvía una tierna sonrisa. Ese segundo intenso entre ambos fue interrumpido por la incomodidad de los testigos rojidorados.

—No es necesario que aceptes los apuntes de un slytherin— comentó Jack Sloper.

—Sí, Hermione, entre todos te ayudaremos para que recuperes las clases perdidas— agregó Ginny.

Theodore se tensó por un segundo, él mismo había ido hasta ahí así que esperaba alguna provocación, se mostraba tranquilo y sereno por fuera, inmutable, pero igual le molestaba ¿acaso esos pequeños gatitos creían que podían insultarlo o desmerecerlo?; si se atrevían a decir algo más, los maldeciría en silencio y ni se darían cuenta de quién fue, no todos los encantamientos requerían varita.

—Gracias chicos, no es necesario que se preocupen, no es que desmerezca la ayuda de ninguno pero...— mordió su labio un instante sabiendo que lo que diría sería una condena más —pero los apuntes de Nott son los mejores y agradezco que quiera compartirlos conmigo—

Y ahí apareció de manera casi imperceptible, la comisura izquierda de Theodore Nott se elevó un poco, una diminuta sonrisa sincera, no serpentina sino de placer y orgullo por las palabras de la castaña. Siguió su camino de retirada del Salón Comedor dejando a los leones rugiendo detrás suyo, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, pidió disculpas a los suyos por su salida apresurada y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Nott!, ¡espérame!— gritó la chica al doblar la esquina —¡espera un segundo!, ¡voy contigo!—

Llegó junto a él sin aire en los pulmones, debió recuperar el aliento. Theodore tomó su bolso caballerosamente y comenzó a caminar, Hermione iba junto a él mientras recuperaba el aliento, no era necesario indicar el destino, iban a la biblioteca.

* * *

Lejos de Hogwarts, otros también estaban conmocionados por las novedades de 'El Profeta', claro que cada uno por una razón diferente.

—No puedo creer que los chismes ocupen la primera plana del diario de hoy, ¿acaso las reformas ministeriales no deberían ser el tema central?— opinaba Percy Weasley mientras arrojaba el diario sobre la mesa.

Charlie se acercaba y lo tomó, al ver la fotografía hizo un pequeño silbido que llamó la atención de los que lo seguían.

—¿Qué ves?— preguntó Harry mientras husmeaba lo que pronto almorzarían.

El domador le acercó el diario sin entregárselo para enseñarle la fotografía de la señora Rosier ocultando el rostro de su hija.

Harry tragó y miró a todos a su alrededor, frente a él estaba su amiga y la señora Granger que ya no era la señora Granger obviamente, él no la había visto con su apariencia real hasta ese momento, cuando fue de visita estaba con su apariencia muggle. El rostro de Charlie mostraba cierto gusto por lo que observaba y el pelinegro lo notó —" _Y eso que no la ha visto frente a él cara a cara, estoy seguro que se enamoraría de Hermione en el acto, su apariencia real le aporta misterio, elegancia, la hace mucho más adulta, incluso logra que su mirada de sabelotodo se vuelva… ¿cómo decirlo?... se vuelva frívola y provocadora_ "— pensaba sin quitar sus ojos de la fotografía y conociendo los gustos de su futuro cuñado. Pearcy por su parte sólo se exasperó por lo que consideraba un chisme indigno de ocupar la primera página del diario, lo que sí atrajo la atención del pelinegro fue la palidez de la señora Weasley.

—Señora Weasley, ¿se encuentra bien?—

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la pregunta de Harry volcó la atención de la mesa completa hacia ella, incluso el señor Weasley, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa, pareció afectado.

—No se preocupen chicos, sólo… sólo…— su boca había quedado seca al ver la fotografía y leer la breve introducción —sólo me sorprende que Evelyn Prince esté viva—

—¿Usted la conoce?— Harry estaba sorprendido si es que aún le cabían las sorpresas.

—Lo suficiente como para no querer cruzarme con ella— agregó con frialdad.

—¿Tan mala es?— preguntó Ron mientras devoraba un trozo de carne.

—Y… aquí dice que se casó con Evan Rosier ¿Acaso no era un mortífago?, creo que fue él quién destrozó la nariz del señor Moody— agregó George.

—Fue uno de los que atacó y asesinó a los tíos Gideon y Fabián— agregó Percy.

—Aun así, su hija parece una linda chica— opinó Charlie mientras acariciaba la figura de la castaña.

—No puedes ver su rostro— apuntó Ron.

—No necesito verlo para saber que es linda, mira ese cabello—

—¡Uy, uy, uy! Hermanito— George palmeaba la espalda del domador —¿es interés lo que veo en tus ojos?—

—¡Charles Weasley! No intentes siquiera acercarte a ellas, cualquier niño o niña educada por Evelyn Prince no puede ser de fiar— gruñó Molly Weasley.

Lo que tanto había temido Harry se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Él no sabía que la señora Weasley conociera a la madre de Hermione pero de algo estaba seguro, si había educado a su mejor amiga de la manera que lo hizo, tan mala persona no podía ser y, seguramente, la bruja mayor de los pelirrojos hablaba desde un rencor del pasado.

—Puede que no sean las mismas personas que fueron hace veinte años— opinó humildemente —según me contaron ustedes mismos, mi padrino era divertido, bromista e irresponsable en su adolescencia pero luego se convirtió en un hombre muy diferente—

La mujer negaba con la cabeza —Pero Sirius estuvo en Azkabán injustamente y ese encierro lo volvió serio y taciturno, siempre fue una buena persona, perteneció a la Orden del Fénix y… era un Gryffindor; Prince es una Slytherin que se casó con Rosier, eran tal para cual—

— _"Eso no lo sabía, ella una slytherin… aun así…"_ — reflexionó pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la bruja continuó.

—Esa chica es una Rosier, hija de un mortífago, su madre una Prince, no debe ser otra cosa que una purista de la calaña de Malfoy, no esperaría otra cosa, no esperaría que nos dirija siquiera una simple mirada—

Harry no podía decir mucho más sin levantar sospechas, sin generar suspicacias o nuevos interrogantes, decidió callar, no era el momento de defender a Hermione o a su madre, cuando sea necesario actuaría.

* * *

Habían pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca y a Theodore Nott le apetecía salir al jardín a tomar aire, esa era su costumbre, llegadas las cinco o seis de la tarde, salía al exterior a despejar su mente, a veces acompañado de un libro, a veces en soledad y, últimamente, acompañado por Hermione. Aprovechando que los días eran más cálidos, se aventuraron hacia el lago, lugar favorito de la castaña y que su actual compañero rehuía porque era dónde se reunían con Weasley y Potter; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en Hogwarts ahora.

—Gracias por tus apuntes, realmente son los mejores, te los devolveré mañana—

Él la miró desde su altura, medía su buen metro ochenta y dos y la castaña su tímido metro sesenta y cinco, esa distancia a veces la intimidaba y se ruborizaba, sentía que él podía envolverla con sólo un brazo.

—Ya sé que me dirás que no es necesario que te dé las gracias o que tampoco es necesario que te los devuelva mañana pero…— él la silenció acercando su dedo a sus labios y mirándola con intensidad agregó:

—Sabes que tampoco es necesario que digas todo eso ¿no?— le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y ella sintió su corazón estallar.

Theodore siguió caminando dejándola atrás, se había quedado estática con su mano rozando sus labios que le hormigueaban por el tacto del chico. Cuando reaccionó aceleró sus pasos para llegar junto a él.

—¿No te molesta mi compañía?— preguntó de repente la castaña.

—¿Por qué debería?— respondió para sorpresa de la chica.

Él, por lo general, sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, de vez en cuando acompañaba esas respuestas con un gesto y sólo hablaba u opinaba si se trataba de cuestiones académicas, nunca continuaba una conversación que se acercara a lo personal por lo que sus palabras la sorprendieron. Lo que ella aún no conocía de Nott era que, normalmente, si continuaba una conversación, siempre lo hacía repreguntando y dejando que el otro hable por él, una estrategia que le permitía saber de los demás sin que ellos sepan de él.

—Bueno, porque… porque… tú siempre estás solo o con Malfoy y Zabini, no te había visto con nadie más y ahora yo… a veces pienso que invado tu espacio personal y creo que eso puede molestarte— no podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía los ojos de él sobre sí misma y se intimidaba, había fuerzas mayores en su propio cuerpo que no podía controlar y no comprendía por qué, fuerzas que la hacían sentir placenteramente incómoda, valga el oxímoron.

—¿A ti te molesta estar conmigo?— su voz era suave y sentía que podía acariciarla como la brisa que jugaba con su rebelde cabello.

— _"¡Eh! ¿En qué momento esto se convirtió en un interrogatorio sobre mí?" ¡Merlín! ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero… yo empecé esta conversación, no puedo ser cobarde y huir de ella"_ — Pa-para nada… al contrario… de hecho— juntó coraje y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la noche en los ojos de Nott —de hecho lamento no haberte conocido antes y haber perdido la oportunidad de compartir tiempo de estudio contigo— sonrió con timidez, sus ojos café brillaban y Theodore se embelesó con ellos.

—¿Sólo tu tiempo de estudio?, que yo sepa no estamos estudiando en este momento— se sentó en la hierba que comenzaba a verdear por la llegada de los días cálidos, no dejaba de evaluar cada gesto de la castaña quien se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno… yo…— " _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué?"_ —este… no me refería sólo al estudio… creo… creo que… tú…— miraba el suelo, evitaba los ojos de Nott, balbuceaba y jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos.

Se dio cuenta que la estaba presionando demasiado y sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, contenerla, debía controlar su impulso de extender su brazo y acercarla, un sólo movimiento de su parte podía desencadenar un efecto dominó y perderse en sus instintos.

—Tú fuiste una sorpresa para mí, no creí que alguien como tú pudiera ser tan interesante— intervino él.

Ella le devolvió una mirada suspicaz y defensiva.

—¿Por ser hija de muggles?—

Nott simplemente suspiró y acarició el puente de su nariz, era inevitable que en algún momento surgiera ese tema y, en cierta medida, agradecía que sea ahora y no tiempo después, entre antes se aclare el asunto, menos problemas acarrearía.

—Creo que tú sabes que no, Granger, eres inteligente. Mi padre…— se detuvo un instante, él nunca había hablado del tema con nadie y ahora, junto a ella y por ella, dejaría caer un poco su máscara, se arriesgaría y vería si valía la pena seguir ese camino —mi padre casi lleva a la ruina nuestra casa por un fanatismo enfermizo y destructivo. Ya te lo había dicho, sí creo en el valor de la sangre y en la supremacía mágica pero… no creo que eso se reduzca a discriminar a aquellos nacidos de muggles y mestizos, otras cosas están implicadas—

—En-entiendo, disculpa por haber preguntado eso y... por mi tono— se avergonzaba y temía que Nott la repudiara por eso, estaba siendo consciente que no quería perder esa relación, no sabía si podía llamarlo amigo pero sabía que quería seguir compartiendo con él.

—Sigues diciendo cosas innecesarias— dijo sonriendo.

— _"¡Momento!… ¿Theodore Nott está sonriendo? Es… lindo… si-si tan sólo sonriera más seguido, la gente no se sentiría tan intimidada"_ — Lo sé, creo que uno de los dos debe hacerlo ¿no?, tú dices menos de lo necesario y yo más de lo que debería, somos un balance perfecto— ella hablaba dulcemente, era como una melodía para él.

— _"¡Por Merlín! Podría pasar horas escuchándola y sólo callarla a besos, cerrar esa ecuación perfecta que acaba de decir. Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme… no puedo ceder… no puedo"_ — apretaba su puño y tragaba grueso tratando de mantener su semblante serio —Además, ¿no habías dicho que eras hija de una bruja?, eso te vuelve mestiza—

El asunto era aún más complicado de lo que el chico a su lado imaginaba, algo dentro de ella gritaba para que compartiera su secreto pero, al igual que él, no cedería ante sus impulsos, por lo menos no del todo.

—Sí— murmuró, volvía a morderse el labio —aunque las cosas son… difíciles de explicar— se abrazó a sí misma.

—Granger, con los padres, siempre es difícil— _"Angustia, eso es soledad y angustia ¿Qué demonios la tiene así?"_ —

Ella rió ante esas palabras, ese sonido estaba derritiendo el iceberg que Theodore Nott tenía por corazón.

—Tienes razón— ahora lo volvió a mirar fijamente —creo que a estas alturas podrías llamarme Hermione ¿no?— _"Cada vez me cuesta más pensarme, sentirme, identificarme como Granger… ¡Oh papá!, ¡perdóname!, no puedo controlar las ataduras de la magia en mi ser, ¡lo siento tanto, tanto!"_ —

— _"Deseaba que dijeras eso en algún momento"_ —Tú puedes llamarme Theo— agregó con voz serena y calculada viendo con satisfacción como ella asentía. En ese momento observó cómo suavemente se acariciaba el brazo izquierdo y la duda lo invadió —¿Te has lastimado?—

Hermione lo miró algo desconcertada hasta que se dio cuenta de la dirección de su mirada y se avergonzó un poco.

—No… o sí… es una herida que nunca sanará del todo—

—¿Me permitirías...?—

Realmente no deseaba mostrársela y no sabía bien por qué, sentía vergüenza, giró su rostro al enseñarle el _regalo_ de Bellatrix Lestrange. Él entendió su rubor y la mirada triste, la chica había sido marcada durante la guerra, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la cicatriz, viendo cómo Hermione cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, sintió ira y odio, tenía deseos de maldecir y desmembrar él mismo a quién le provocó semejante dolor.

—No deberías girar tu rostro—

Ella se sorprendió, su voz era serena, cuando volvió a verlo no leyó lástima en sus ojos, había algo más, ¿dolor?, ¿entendimiento?, sí, él entendía lo que esa herida significaba para ella pero no había compasión, era la mirada de un igual.

—¿Te avergüenza?— preguntó al verla tan sorprendida.

—No… sólo no soporto que me miren con lástima, todos los que la ven me miran de esa manera y siento como si… como si…—

—Como si estuvieran hiriéndote nuevamente— ella asintió, él comprendía y eso le generó calidez —no puede borrarse por haber sido hecha con una hoja maldita, puedo sentirlo—

La chica se mordía el labio, escondía con todas sus fuerzas el cúmulo de emociones que significaba esa herida pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano, estaba frente a Nott y para él la castaña era un libro abierto. El calor subía a su rostro, se sentía tan bien el tacto del chico, no le importaba que estuviera sobre la marca en su brazo, no podía creer ni entender lo que esos dedos provocaban, se sentía especial.

—Pero puede ser cubierto— sus palabras iluminaron el rostro de la chica.

—¿Có-cómo?, todos me dijeron que era imposible—

—Resulta que tengo experiencia con la heridas malditas— le sonrió de lado —pero deberás confiar en mí, Hermione—

—Confío en ti, Theo—

Aunque el frío de la tarde de un decadente invierno se colaba entre ellos, aunque ambos deseaban acercarse un poco más y abrigarse mutuamente, aunque él deseaba ir más allá de ese pequeño brazo que sostenía y cobijarla con su cuerpo, aunque ella deseaba probar el calor del chico a su lado; ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro, sumergidos en sus propios miedos, en sus propios anhelos.

* * *

—Ministro Shacklebolt, gracias por recibirnos— la voz de la bruja era distante.

—Snape— le tendió la mano aunque apenas fue correspondido por el profesor de pociones.

—Evelyn, bienvenida— besó su mano a modo de saludo.

—Madame Rosier, si le causa escozor mi apellido de casada sólo llámeme Prince— respondió con frialdad.

—¿Aún me guarda rencor?— dijo con algo de pena.

—No, respeto su posición y usted debería respetar la mía—

—Entiendo— hizo un ademán para que los Prince se sentaran —ha sido una sorpresa su llegada y la de su hija, presumo que se mantuvo oculta hasta de su propio primo— sostuvo su mirada en Snape.

—Antes de que comiencen las suspicacias, debo informarle que fue Dumbledore el que me mantuvo oculta, una de las pocas promesas que cumplió en su vida—

El Ministro no pudo ocultar su asombro, no creía que todavía se viera el alcance de la mano del fallecido director.

—¿Y a qué debemos su regreso entonces?, ¿a la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado?—

—Créame que la guerra tuvo que ver con mi regreso pero no de la manera que piensa—

—¿No me lo dirá?—

—No le diré nada que tenga que ver con mi hija y con eso ya te he dicho suficiente— le sonrió de lado.

—¿Son conscientes de lo que implica su regreso al mundo mágico?—

—Ellas son conscientes de todo lo que implica aparecerse por aquí— siseó Snape —ahora, ¿podríamos pasar al tema que nos reúne y dejar los asuntos sociales?— concluyó con resquemor.

Evelyn sonrió, nada había cambiado en él, detestaba los rodeos sociales.

—Coincido con mi primo, no tenemos mucho tiempo e imagino que usted tampoco dispone demasiado del suyo—

—Su hija debe presentarse ante el Wizengamot— dijo sin titubeos.

—¿Con qué propósito?— Snape intervino, Evelyn guardaría silencio, sabía que Severus mantendría la calma.

—Si desea tomar posesión de sus bienes y asumir su lugar como cabeza de la familia Rosier, debe presentarse ante los miembros el Wizengamot—

—No es necesario y lo sabe así que dígalo, ¿con qué propósito?—

Tras un suspiro el Ministro respondió —Desean estar seguros de que ella es quién dice ser—

Ante esta respuesta, la bruja rió quedadamente, no pudo contenerse.

—¿En serio?, y después se dicen magos, la magia la reconoce y eso es suficiente— continuó riendo pero con una gran facilidad su rostro mostró una seriedad temible —lo que desean es controlarla, manipularla, asegurarse de que cada galeón que ésta podrida institución pierde con su regreso, quede en las arcas de cada uno de ellos— Shacklebolt negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba el semblante de una de las mujeres más hermosas que alguna vez conoció —¿acaso creen que eduqué a una insensata marioneta?, se equivoca, usted y todos ellos, no pueden…— Snape la interrumpió al sentir que se encolerizaba.

—No pueden obligarla a presentarse bajo ningún recurso, ni siquiera para interrogarla porque no puede ser acusada de ningún crimen. Además, no es necesaria la aprobación del Ministerio para que tome posesión de sus pertenencias, la magia en ella la reconoce como tal, ¿no lo sienten acaso?—

—Ella deberá mostrarse en algún momento, tiene un lugar dentro de la estructura ministerial, tiene un deber que asumir—

—Y lo hará… a su debido tiempo— el mago masculló las últimas palabras.

—Entonces, ¿debo entender que la presencia de ustedes dos aquí y ahora es una advertencia?—

El silencio fue respuesta suficiente. Acarició su sien sopesando las circunstancias.

—Deben comprender que la llegada de dos sangrepura desbalancea el pequeño orden que hemos logrado en este tiempo de posguerra, no todos las reciben con los brazos abiertos—

—¡Ah! Perdón, ¿llegamos justo para el reparto de las sobras?, ¿debo entender que no alcanza para todos?— preguntó con ironía.

—Deja los juegos Evelyn, vienen tiempos de cambio, son necesarios—

—Rosier, insisto, llámeme Rosier o Prince— suspiró por el cansancio —¿Desde cuándo te volviste el recadero de los ancianos del Ministerio?, sólo puedo asegurarte que en algo coincidimos, vienen tiempos de cambio aunque no creo que pensemos igual en qué es lo que debe modificarse—

— _Madame Rosier_ , si su hija no tiene intenciones de presentarse, por lo menos dé su nombre para dejarla en los anales de la magia—

—Mi sobrina se presentará cuando lo crea necesario y su nombre será dado a su debido tiempo, ¿acaso no escucha cuando se le habla?—

El rostro de Kingsley dejaba ver claramente su enojo.

—¿Algo más que deseen agregar? además de su advertencia—

—Un permiso para visitar Azkabán— respondió la bruja.

—¿No la dejarán presentarse ante el Wizengamot pero sí ante ese asesino?, ¿qué debemos entender de eso?—

—Simple, deben entender que una nieta desea ver a su abuelo—

Se miraron con resquemor e incomodidad, era una lucha de poderes, un marcado de territorio que los Prince no estaban dispuestos a ceder: uno podrá ser mestizo y la otra podrá haber adoptado el apellido de casada pero ambos siguen siendo representantes de una de las familias más orgullosas que el mundo mágico ha conocido.

* * *

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, nada fuera de lo normal para ser un jueves por la noche, cada casa atendía sus propios asuntos sumergidos en las conversaciones de quienes los rodeaban. La castaña se dirigía hacia la mesa de las serpientes, ya no llamaba la atención como antes pero eso no significaba que aprobaran lo que hacía, trataban de ignorarla aunque muchos ojos se clavaban en su espalda.

—Buenas noches— saludó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, si bien se había habituado a tratar con ellos, aún le generaban recelo cuando estaban todos juntos.

Malfoy, Zabini y Nott asintieron a modo de respuesta, Tracey le sonrió y saludó apropiadamente.

—Theo, aquí tienes los apuntes, muchas gracias—

—De nada, Hermione—

Ese breve intercambio provocó que Zabini escupiera el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y comenzara a toser casi sin control, Tracey trataba de ayudarlo golpeando con delicadeza su espalda y Malfoy los miraba boquiabiertos.

—Si algo no quedó claro, puedes preguntar—

—Lo sé, te agradezco nuevamente—

Se despidió dejando un pequeño revuelo entre los cuatro.

—Blaise, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes respirar?— Tracey estaba preocupada aunque el chico ya se había recuperado.

—¡Por Merlín!, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿apenas llegó ayer al mediodía y ya se llaman por el nombre?— interrogó el moreno sorprendido.

—Veo que realmente vas en serio, Theodore— la chica lo miraba con firmeza.

—Sigo sin entender qué le ves a _esa_ — aportaba Malfoy.

—No, no, no… dime cómo hiciste eso— el moreno lo inquiría con firmeza.

Theo apenas elevó un poco su mirada antes de agregar —Te lo dije Zabini, no necesito ayuda— _"Sólo necesito circunstancias y aunque éstas no me sean favorables, lograré tornarlas con un poco de astucia"_ —

Antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, una serpiente alcanzó a la leona.

—Granger, espera un segundo— la castaña se giró y aguardo la llegada de la slytherin —este sábado festejaré mi cumpleaños y quisiera que tú y Lovegood fueran—

La chica la miró un tanto extrañada, se preguntaba si era una broma —Agradezco tu invitación Davis pero… no sé…— _"¡Por Godric! ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Luna y yo en las mazmorras?"_ —

—Sé que tal vez no te agrade la idea de que sea en las mazmorras pero puedo asegurarte que nadie les hará daño ni se meterá con ustedes— ante la mirada dubitativa de la castaña agregó —no te pido que me respondas de inmediato, sólo prométeme que lo pensarás—

Hermione prometió pensarlo, primero debía hablarlo con su amiga y luego ver detenidamente si era lo más sensato o no asistir. Sabía que nadie se metería con ella pero, aun así, resultaba muy extraño ir a las mazmorras, al nido de las serpientes.

Definitivamente, este no era un año tranquilo.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¿Qué piensan? Evan fue parte del grupo de mortifagos que asesinó a los hermanos de Molly, esa es una de las razones por las que le tiene resquemor y bronca a Evelyn Prince, algo duro realmente. Se viene el cumpleaños de Tracey, la carta bajo la manga de Theodore.

A pedido de anaylen: imagino a Theo Nott como Gaspard Ulliel de joven, ahora ronda los 30 años y Nott tiene 19 así que busquen una foto de él de hace unos 10 años atrás, imagínenlo con el cabello y los ojos negros y tienen a mi querido Theodore Nott.

Esto me lleva a comentarles que para mí, Evelyn Prince tiene un parecido muy grande con el personaje de Morticia Adams de la serie original de los años 60 jajajaja, desde un principio la imaginé así (salvo por la falda del vestido que es sumamente ceñido a las piernas y no le permite caminar, se lo imagino más amplio)- Díganme, realmente encaja muy bien ese personaje con Snape, podrían pasar como primos ¿no?

 **saphire97** : los Weasley son un hueso duro de roer, como he dicho anteriormente, trato de ser buena con Molly, Ginny y Ron pero me pueden...

 **crazzy76** : me haces reír mucho, sí, debería sacarla de la ecuación pero... tiene una función en el futuro y por eso la mantengo. Aún no me decido si dejarla o no con Harry, veré mientras sigo la historia jejeje.

 **yuki nicky 1** : pienso igual que tú, Snape merecía algo más, merecía otro final y no sólo que su nombre quede en uno de los hijos de Potter (de hecho creo que se revuelca en su tumba por eso, además de causarle un trauma al niño). Aclaro que el significado de las constelaciones es puro vuelo imaginativo mío, tomo un poco de la historia detrás de ellas pero las adecué a mi gusto... A Theo, de a poco, lo voy a hacer un poco más... abierto con Hermione, sino la pobre chica nunca se podrá enamorar ¿no crees?, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Aid4:** Aquí te dejé interacción entre estos dos jejeje, espero se acerque a lo que esperabas. Gracias por lo de Blaise y Theo... creo que su amistad es... ¿rara? jajaja, pero son leales hasta la muerte.

 **Betting Life:** gracias! resignifiqué el maltrato de Snape hacia Hermione, en esta historia se debe al parecido que tiene con su madre, su propia prima que consideraba muerta, encima amiga de Potter que no es otro que el hijo de Lily... demasiado para él.

 **danaesirianneblack:** gracias por tus ánimos! eres un encanto!

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy** : compartimos amor por esas dos serpientes jajaja! Como verás, no necesita tanta ayuda porque nuestra querida castaña ya siente algo por él como bien le dijo Luna... sólo necesitan tiempo a solas y un poco de roce para despertar sensaciones.

 **Lucinda Cipriano:** Gracias por dejar tu review! me alegro mucho que te guste este delirio. La madre de Hermione tiene mucho que decir aún... jejeje, recién comienza a mostrar sus colmillos.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Te acompaño en sentimiento con respecto a Ginny y Harry, esa pareja como la de Ron y Hermione las detesto, ¿acaso no puede ser más obvio un complejo de edipo en Potter? y el romione, con sinceridad, un amor que vive de discusiones y peleas no es sano, mucho menos si tu pareja es un celoso e inseguro compulsivo (bueno, me desquité, perdón!) Igual, como en esta historia me centro en Hemione y los slytherin, poco me interesó darle a Harry otra pareja pero, como he dicho, puedo cambiar de opinión si las musas me convencen.

 **anaylen:** jejejeje! ¡Cuándo Snape se entere del cumpleaños de Tracey y que su sobrina tiene intenciones de meterse en las mazmorras!


	9. Heredades (parte I)

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo estás? Aquí les acerco un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos sobre el potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

 **Heredades – Parte I**

Oscuridad y soledad.

Frío y amargura.

Silencio y abandono.

Entre más avanzaban hacia las profundidades de la prisión, mayores eran esos sentimientos que la invadían e impregnaban, se podía palpar en la densidad del aire, en cada fibra del lugar. Los dementores ya no custodiaban Azkabán pero su energía había embebido las piedras de la edificación al punto de emanar ese terror y angustia que provocaban, la agonía de aquellos que murieron y de los que actualmente yacen ahí.

Caminaba detrás del profesor Snape y delante de su madre, iba custodiada por su familia, se sentía particularmente protegida. Los aurores repararon de inmediato en ellos y hasta exigieron que se quitara la capa que resguardaba su identidad para confirmar si es quién dice ser pero no contaban con las lenguas afiladas de los primos Prince, la chica deseaba haber heredado esa capacidad de respuesta, ese porte seguro. Por primera vez comprendió y le agradó la personalidad de su antiguo profesor de pociones, le resultaba natural su trato hacia los que se atrevían a invadir su espacio personal pero no porque estuviera habituada tras largos años en Hogwarts, sino porque algo dentro suyo le decía que debía ser así, que era lo correcto, que nadie debía importunarlo ni a él ni a ella. Su madre tampoco se quedaba atrás y meditaba cuánto debió haberse contenido a lo largo de todos esos años o si, en realidad, siempre fue de esa manera y no lo había notado porque, en el mundo muggle ¿a quién le ordenaría que se quitara de su camino? o ¿a quién miraría con desprecio, como si se tratara de un insignificante insecto que osó cruzarse frente a ella?

Los recuerdos la inundaban y deliberaba pequeños hechos de su infancia que la incordiaron en su momento pero que, con el tiempo, había olvidado, como cuando la maestra de segundo grado le llamó la atención diciendo que la pequeña Hermione no hacía los deberes sino sus padres, ¡pobre mujer!, Evelyn sin siquiera elevar el tono de voz, sólo con levantar levemente su mentón y mirarla con altivez hizo que aquella docente engreída se sintiera el ser más incompetente que alguna vez hubiera transitado el salón de clases, pidió disculpas y nunca más molestó a la niña. Recordaba que su madre siempre infundía temor en sus amigas de la escuela primaria o en sus vecinos, ella nunca entendía por qué, si era un amor de persona, el ser más cariñoso que tenía a su lado a excepción de su padre. Ahora le quedaba claro, nunca se contuvo, siempre fue la misma, sólo cambió el traje y el círculo social pero las reacciones de ella y de quienes los rodean son las mismas, tal vez ahora que la reconocen esas reacciones sean un poco más escandalosas.

Sus pasos hacían eco en la distancia, dentro de poco vería al hombre que condenó a su propio hijo a servir al Señor Oscuro a cambio de la muerte, ¿qué clase de hombre sería?, había conocido a decenas de mortífagos a lo largo de la guerra, ¿a qué tipo pertenecerá?, ¿será como Bellatrix? un loco desquiciado, quién sabe, tal vez era un cobarde como Karkarov o un trepador como Yaxley o un maniático ambicioso como Dolohov, en tan sólo unos minutos sabría la respuesta.

Lo que vio al ingresar a la habitación oscura, calada mágicamente en la piedra, la desconcertó un poco. No sabe bien que esperaba pero ante ella había un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años muggle aunque bien sabía que debía rondar los setenta años, su porte era imperturbable, mantenía su elegancia incluso con las prendas raídas de Azkabán y la mugre que portaba. Posó su mirada fría e inexpresiva en Evelyn y en Snape, finalmente, se detuvo en Hermione que aún tenía el rostro cubierto. Con lentitud y miedo controlado, la castaña retiró la seda que cubría su cabeza y liberó su larga cabellera, miró con firmeza al señor Rosier, su abuelo, buscando algo en sus ojos avejentados, ¿dolor?, ¿arrepentimiento?, ¿amor?, no lo sabía, no lo entendía pero igual escudriñaba.

La mirada dorada de la chica se encontró frente a un espejo, tenían los mismos ojos, nadie dudaría a que familia pertenecía ella al verlos juntos, sus rasgos eran los de los Rosier. El hombre vio la sombra de su hijo frente a él y se desmoronó, la firmeza que presentaba dio paso a un ser atravesado por la culpa, apoyó su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su sien sin levantar la mirada, el dolor parecía inundarlo.

—La alejaste de mi lado— murmuró con desprecio.

—La protegí— se defendió Evelyn con altivez.

—¿Piensas que le hubiera dado el mismo destino que a Evan?— ahora sí le dirigió la mirada.

—A las pruebas me remito- respondió con ironía y una sonrisa de lado.

—¡No sabes, no entiendes cuánto sufrí!— gritó y golpeó la mesa frente a él.

—¿Crees que yo no?— siseó entre dientes —Teníamos sueños y anhelos, una vida por delante junto a nuestra pequeña y tú y los tuyos nos separaron— su madre escupía veneno con sus palabras.

—Me equivoqué— finalmente reconoció para sorpresa de los presentes —Lo sé—

Dirigió sus ojos a su nieta y la vio llorar en silencio, la joven no sabía por qué lo hacía pero sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y las lágrimas brotaban solas y descontroladas.

—¿Aceptarías mis disculpas Evelyn?—

—No, pero si quieres el perdón de tu nieta deberás pedírselo a ella, de mí no obtendrás nada más que mi repudio y mi desprecio—

Respiró profundamente y la estudió por unos segundos, suspiró antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—Pequeña, ¿puedes acercarte?—

Hermione miró a ambos, a su madre y a su tío, ninguno le dio siquiera un gesto para guiarla, si se aproximaba a ese hombre, sería porque ella lo quería, sería su decisión y aceptó dar ese paso. Avanzó, la luz iluminó aún más su palidez resaltando el lunar en su mejilla izquierda, reluciendo sus rizos chocolate y sus ojos dorados, el anciano frente a ella le sonrió.

Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido, una sonrisa sincera de bienvenida de parte de su abuelo, aunque aún debía conocerlo, se dio cuenta que eso era lo que esperaba. No entendía porque deseaba ser aceptada por ese hombre que tantos pecados había cometido pero no podía negar que así era, no podía mentirse a sí misma, ¿serán las ataduras del nombre?, no lo creía, aquí había más que magia ancestral, aquí se encontraba su familia, sangre de su sangre, y ella no la abandonaría a pesar de las crueldades que se hayan cometido.

—Le has dado a este anciano fuerza suficiente para querer vivir unos cuantos años más y así poder conocerte—

Ella lo observaba, aún tenía las mejillas húmedas por el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Tu rostro, me recuerda tanto a Evan, tanto que duele— confesó —lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, con su muerte perdí las ganas de vivir, me esperancé con tu búsqueda pero cuando ese viejo Dumbledore anunció que habías perdido la vida, ya nada me importó, nada ni nadie…—

—Si tanto lo amaba, ¿por qué lo obligó a tomar la marca?, ¿por qué lo volvió un peón de aquel ser despreciable?— su voz sonaba un poco infantil por el llanto contenido.

El anciano suspiró con cansancio –Porque creí que era lo mejor para nuestra familia, porque no vi que aquél joven que me obnubiló en mis años en Hogwarts con las palabras correctas sólo nos utilizaba, aquel chico llamado Tom Riddle con ideales firmes y una locuacidad envidiable, nos sometió- la chica lo escuchaba detenidamente —Porque no me di cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que el precio que pagaba era demasiado alto—

—¿Sigues creyendo en la superioridad de los sangrepura?—

—Te mentiría si dijera que no—

La castaña se remangó su túnica haciendo visible su cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, la mirada de ese hombre cambió, el cansancio lo abandonó y fue consumido por el horror.

—¿Quién se atrevió a mancillar tu cuerpo de esa manera?— masculló con rabia.

—Bellatrix Lestrange me ofreció una sesión de tortura gratuita— respondió con tranquilidad.

Ni Evelyn ni Severus habían visto la cicatriz, la jovencita nunca mencionó los hechos ni les enseño la marca. Timeus Rosier miró a su nuera, estaba a punto de maldecirla por no protegerla pero Hermione impuso su voz de inmediato con delicadeza.

—No se atreva a culpar a mi madre, si quiere responsables, mírese a sí mismo y a todos los que siguieron a Voldemort— el hombre se estremeció ante el nombre —sí, no temo decirlo. Crecí como una hija de muggles y fui perseguida como tal, luché en la guerra y vencimos— su mirada era furibunda —no me avergüenza esta cicatriz y no se atreva a tenerme lástima porque son aún más dolorosas aquellas marcas que llevamos en el alma. marcas que no se ven, éstas— señala su propio brazo —son sutiles frente a las otras que nos persiguen por las noches, aquellas que se cuelan en nuestros sueños y los tornan en pesadillas—

—Eres una jovencita valiente, una mujer audaz, puedo llegar a admirarte—

—No necesito su admiración—

—¿Entonces qué?—

—Su respeto—

—Lo tienes por ser quién eres—

—No me conoce, de hecho, usted era uno de tantos que quiso matarme, uno de los muchos de quienes tuve que esconderme—

—Es verdad, hasta hace una semana eras una completa desconocida pero desde que aceptaste quién eres, puedo sentirte, tu calor mágico, perteneces a mi familia después de todo—

—¿Y por eso ya me respeta?—

—Cada energía mágica es diferente, la de tu madre por ejemplo, es tenaz y protectora, arriesgada y desconfiada; la tuya es palpitante, intensa, audaz, valiente, pura. Me atrevería a decir que eres una gryffindor—

La chica sólo frunció el ceño.

—Un pequeño defecto, después de todo, nadie es perfecto ¿no?— sonrió de lado —aunque imagino que poco a poco sacarás la pequeña serpiente que todo Rosier y Prince llevan dentro, espero no te ofenda—

—Hace un tiempo lo hubiera considerado aberrante pero…— a su mente vino Theo, el mejor ejemplar slytherin que ha conocido, también su madre y su tío, personas valientes que a su manera lo arriesgaron todo por los que aman —pero aprendí que no son tan atroces como creía—

El hombre la observó y se puso de pie, no podía avanzar porque una cadena lo sujetaba —Llegó el momento, no disponemos de mucho tiempo y de nada sirve seguir dilatándolo— dijo finalmente.

La chica fue hacia él y extendió su brazo derecho, su madre ya le había dicho cómo sería ese pequeño ritual, sabía qué debía decir y qué respondería el hombre pero igualmente sentía que los nervios la dominaban.

—Antes de comenzar, quisiera preguntarle algo, señor— _"¿Podré llamarlo abuelo en algún momento?"_ —

—Te escucho—

—¿Usted realmente quiere reconocerme? ¿Usted quiere que yo asuma como cabeza de la familia Rosier?—

—Eres mi heredera, ¿por qué no querría?—

—Por-por muchas razones…— tocaba su sien como si así pudiera aclarar sus ideas —¿usted es consciente de que no comparto sus ideas puristas? ¿Es consciente de que crecí y sufrí como una hija de muggles, como una sangresucia?— esa palabra final fue difícil de pronunciar, Hermione la despreciaba.

Él sólo suspiró y seguía escuchando.

—Porque debe saber que yo… yo jamás haría lo que usted hizo, yo no podría mantener ese legado que tanto ha protegido… yo… yo… seguramente lo decepcione y… y… lo más probable es que se arrepienta—

—Lo sé, puedo verlo y has sido transparente y directa con tus ideales… lo más probable es que maldiga muchas de tus decisiones— reconoció —pero… eres la última de mi descendencia, no puedo negarte lo que por derecho te corresponde, eres mi familia—

—Si usted estuviera libre, me hubiera eliminado del árbol genealógico como los Black hicieron con Sirius y como los Prince hicieron con Eileen—

Severus se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—En eso te equivocas— le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, ella no se amedrentó —eres hija de Evan, mi propia y única nieta, no podría… nunca…— las palabras finales quedaron atoradas en su garganta, carraspeó y continuó —no serás purista como tus ancestros pero serás una Rosier de admirar, lo presiento, además…— suspendió su voz un instante —además confío en la magia, ella nos dirá qué tipo de líder serás y sean cuáles sean tus decisiones futuras, descansaré en que serán las que beneficiarán más a los nuestros—

La castaña asintió preguntándose si 'los nuestros' de su abuelo eran 'los nuestros' de ella. En su mente surgían miles de preguntas, había tanto que desconocía, tanto del mundo mágico que le estuvo vedado y que aún lo estaba para cientos de brujas y magos que carecían de un linaje, que carecían de las tradiciones, eso debía terminar. Se dio cuenta que la magia no se aprende sólo de los libros, eso los vuelve simples técnicos, apenas unos iniciados, la magia se vive, se respira, la magia es pura existencia. Tomó posición, ya debía iniciar el pequeño rito e reconocimiento a través de la palabra, su tío se lo había explicado, la palabra crea, es el principio y el fin, sin ella no existimos y por medio de ella creamos. El anciano levantó su mentón, le hablaba desde lo alto.

—¿Quién se presenta ante mí?—

—Sabrina Hermione Berenice Rosier, hija de Evan Rosier— era la primera vez que se llamaba a sí misma, lo sintió extraño pero increíblemente consumante.

El anciano sonrió, escuchaba por primera vez el nombre de su nieta, quedó extasiado al saber que era Hermione, como su amada, la madre de Evan.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito?—

—Exijo el reconocimiento de aquél que dirige _mi_ familia— su voz no escondía dudas ni temor, aceptaba quién era.

—¿Vienes a mí libremente?—

—Sí, estoy frente a usted libremente—

—¿Ofreces tu devoción a esta familia?—

—Mi devoción está con los Rosier—

El anciano sonrió antes de volver a hablar —Te reconozco a ti, hija de mi hijo, mi querida nieta, mi familia—

Una vez más esa sensación embriagante que la envolvía, la energía de su abuelo le daba la bienvenida.

Estaban frente a frente, se estudiaban, la castaña se arrodilló ante su abuelo e inclinó su cabeza, sus largos cabellos tocaron el suelo y el hombre se repudiaba a sí mismo por obligarla a rozar la inmundicia de ese lugar, obligar a que el delicado cuerpo de su nieta transite, huela, sienta la muerte. Maldecía hacia sus adentros a Tom Riddle, su viejo compañero de Hogwarts, aquél que lo inició como Caballero de Walpurgis con aquellos ideales que compartían pero que luego fueron mutando hasta sólo ser la sed de poder de una entelequia inhumana. No debía pensar en eso pero lo hacía, ahora comprendía al tenerla a ella ahí a su lado, ahora comprendía las palabras de su hijo — _"Yo la contamino con mi presencia, la corrompo sólo con estar cerca, debe estar lejos de mí, lejos de todo esto, las buscaré pero sólo para llevarlas lejos de nosotros"_ — esas fueron sus palabras finales, las últimas que escuchó antes de que fuera a detener a Wilkes cuya misión era traerlas de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, no contaban con encontrarse con el auror Alastor Moody, no contaban con que morirían ambos.

Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione, le cedería el lugar que le corresponde, se lo daría por los medios mágicos, sin testigos del Ministerio, obrando por cuenta propia como siempre lo habían hecho. Con su encarcelamiento muchos sonrieron satisfechos creyendo que se desligaban de una de las familias más antiguas e importantes del mundo mágico, se repartieron los bienes, incluyendo aquellos que nadie podía tocar porque sólo responden a los Rosier. Ahora el que se mostraba satisfecho era él, su nombre persistiría a pesar de sus pecados, su nombre se alzaría de entre las cenizas, su nombre reclamaría la lealtad de aquellos que le deben obediencia, su nombre triunfaría.

—Sabrina Hermione Berenice Rosier ¿Estás ante mí para tomar mi lugar que por derecho y deber te corresponde?—

—Estoy ante usted para heredar su lugar como Cabeza de la familia—

—¿Asumirás las responsabilidades?—

—Así lo haré—

—¿Cargarás con los aciertos y los errores de quienes estuvieron antes de ti?—

Ya sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, al asumir el lugar que le corresponde, debía hacerse cargo de absolutamente todo, de lo bueno y de lo malo, ella sería un nuevo eslabón de una larga cadena que la precedía y no podía borrar los desaciertos, los crímenes, las traiciones anteriores. Había meditado mucho sobre este aspecto y llegó a la conclusión de que sería hipócrita de su parte no asumir esa responsabilidad, ella debía mirar con ojo crítico absolutamente todo, lo bueno y lo malo, y proyectarse hacia un futuro. Sí, su abuelo y su padre asesinaron a muchos, no podría levantar a los muertos ni deshacer el pasado pero haría algo con el presente y miraría hacia el futuro, estaba convencida de que con su llegada habría cambios y se encargaría de que las generaciones venideras de su familia conozcan esos crímenes para que no vuelvan a transitar el mal camino, ella sanearía el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

—Llevaré sobre mí los aciertos y los errores—

—Entonces, lleva nuestro nombre a la gloria insospechada, que tus aliados encuentren en ti la fortaleza y el refugio y que tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu inminente llegada- la castaña sentía poder fluyendo en ella -que la magia nos diga qué clase de líder serás—

Tendió su mano derecha y estrechó la de Hermione, se irguió y el hombre se arrodilló ante ella sin soltarla, viéndola a los ojos, intercambiando posiciones.

—"Semper fidelis esto"— concluyó Timeus.

—"Semper fidelis esto"— repitió Hermione y repetía para sí — _"Siempre sé fiel" a ti misma Hermione_ —

Un haz de luz que rodeaba el pulgar derecho de su abuelo se dirigió serpentinamente al dedo índice derecho de la castaña, transformándose en un anillo de plata con el escudo de la familia.

Se soltaron y la chica miraba su mano.

—Serás una líder ejemplar, serás nuestra redención pequeña, una gran dictadora— dijo mientras se erguía tras el permiso de la nueva autoridad familiar.

Ella lo miraba extrañada, había visto que su abuelo no llevaba joya alguna pero con el ritual apareció y no sólo eso, sino que se adaptó en un lugar diferente.

—Yo… yo no seré una dictadora— dijo con premura.

—Ser dictador no implica algo negativo como actualmente lo es en el mundo muggle, que lo llegues a ser dependerá de ti únicamente. El dictador es el que dicta la ley y eso es lo que harás en nuestra familia, tu palabra será el código bajo el cual nos regiremos todos los que dependamos de ti, será una gran responsabilidad, puedo ver que hemos quedado en buenas manos— le señaló la joya en su dedo índice —La magia que te inviste como la dictadora de los Rosier reconoce tus aptitudes, de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo, y nos dice qué clase de líder serás—

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—

—El lugar que ocupa el anillo, eres diestra ¿no?— ella asintió —el dedo índice es el que expresa la capacidad de liderato y la autoestima, que esté en tu mano hábil significa que canalizas esos rasgos hacia los demás, eres la voz de comando, la que aconseja y encauza, la que ordena y dirige— _"Sólo para no asustarte me reservo el decirte que también expresa el deseo de poder y la capacidad de manipular a los otros, eso lo irás descubriendo por ti misma, tendrás toda una vida para hacer uso y abuso de esas virtudes"_ —

—Tú lo tenías en el dedo pulgar derecho—

—Esa fue la vergüenza de mi padre— la chica se sorprendió —mi mano hábil es la izquierda, tener el anillo ahí, en el pulgar inhábil, sólo indicó la facilidad con la que me sometería al carácter autoritario y a los pocos escrúpulos del que se mostrase más fuerte que yo— sonrió de lado rememorando —de haberlo sabido antes, tu bisabuelo le hubiera otorgado la autoridad a mi hermano menor—

— _"¡¿Eh?! ¿Tengo un tío abuelo?"_ — ¿No puede saberse antes de ceder...?—

—No, sólo se sabe que aptitudes y tendencias de carácter se tendrán cuando se cede el mando, no antes, y sólo se puede ceder una vez por generación, por eso no pude ser obligado a entregarle mi lugar a mi hermano. Al elegirme a mí, mi padre eligió mi línea sobre la de su otro hijo, no podía darle la autoridad familiar a mi sobrino o su descendencia, por eso me repudiaron al considerar que conmigo moría nuestro nombre—

—¿Ellos viven?—

—Claro que sí, querrán conocerte en algún momento, él también responde ante ti después de todo—

— _"Y la familia se va agrandando"_ — pensaba —Usted no traía puesto el anillo—

—Me lo retiraron antes de entrar a Azkabán pero respondió a nuestra llamada porque estaba unido a mí mágicamente— la miró con seriedad —ese anillo es un canalizador al igual que tu varita, a medida que aprendas a usarlo verás que tiene un gran alcance, una fuerza inigualable— la castaña trago fuertemente ante la confesión.

Snape advirtió que los aurores se acercaban así que cubrió su cabeza con la capa.

—Terminó la visita— ordenaron.

Timeus se debatía por dentro, deseaba tanto ir con ella, compartir con esa niña, estar a su lado ahora que se enfrentaba a un mundo que se la engulliría en el desayuno con facilidad pero comprendía que parte del pago de sus crímenes era eso, estar separado de ella, era lo que merecía. ¿podía él vivir lo que a su hijo e había negado?, ¡claro que no!, le dolía pero lo aceptaba.

Debían retirarse, Hermione les dio la espalda a todos y dirigió su mirada a su abuelo, le sonrió y el anciano lo agradeció asintiendo, nadie esperó que hablara pero lo hizo.

—Volveré… es una promesa—

— _"Sí, ella será nuestra salvación, la exoneración de nuestros pecados, ella es pura, tal como me lo habías dicho querido Evan, ella es pura"_ — antes de que se alejaran agregó —Él, mi hijo, aún las está esperando, aguarda como siempre en el jardín—

Evelyn se giró intempestivamente y, por primera vez, su hija vio pena en sus ojos, dolor antiguo y profundo, nostalgia que nunca sería saciada.

* * *

Fue en extremo intenso, quedó agotada física y mentalmente, apenas llegaron a Prince Manor se dirigió a su habitación y durmió, aún tenía tiempo antes de volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Crees que esté bien, Evelyn?— Snape estaba preocupado, había mucha magia fluyendo en su sobrina, ya había roto varios cristales sólo con pasar a su lado y, aunque no lo diría, se preocupó al ver esa cicatriz maldita en su brazo, en algún momento pediría analizarla, algo debía poder hacer por ella.

Su prima sonrió —Sí, lo estará, aún queda mucho por hacer y agradezco profundamente que nos acompañes—

—No hay nada que debas agradecer, es mi deber—

—¡Vamos!, reconoce que quieres hacerlo— le sonrió con picardía —si sólo fuera por tu deber, te habrías marchado apenas ingresamos a la mansión pero te quedaste y, no sólo eso, también preguntas si ella estará bien—

—No me obligues a maldecirte Ev—

— _"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no me llamas así?, ¿quince, veinte años?"_ — sintió calidez en su corazón —No necesito obligarte, me maldecirás si te place, como siempre— rió como sólo ella lo hacía cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Qué es lo próximo que harán?— preguntó el mago con seriedad.

—Debe tomar posesión de sus bienes—

—Ir a Rosier Castle—

Su prima asintió antes de agregar —Luego mostrarse en sociedad, con una breve parada en lo de los Weasley en primer lugar, a pedido de ella—

—Eso será interesante— sonrió serpentinamente —¿Sabe de la rivalidad entre los Prewett y los Prince?—

—Se lo mencioné—

—¿Pero le explicaste?—

—Dime Severus ¿Qué se puede explicar de una irracionalidad como esa?— suspiró con desgano —no mucho, simplemente en algún momento alguno de nuestros ancestros se ofendió con el otro al punto de desatar una rivalidad en la que ahora ninguno puede decir quién tiró la primera piedra—

—No creo que Molly Prewett o Molly Weasley sea lo suficientemente racional como para hacer a un lado esos prejuicios—

—Ni tú ni yo lo hemos dejado de lado tampoco, ¿o me dirás que el desprecio que profesas a los pelirrojos sólo es porque son gryffindors? sí mi querido primo, Hermione me ha contado tu trato cotidiano hacia ellos, sólo yo sé que en parte se debe a esas riñas familiares de las que ni tú pudiste escapar. Somos medianamente civiles y podemos controlarnos pero... reconozco que no podré quedarme en silencio si llega a provocarme—

—No está en tu naturaleza dejar pasar los impropios así como no está en la naturaleza de aquella bruja dejar pasar la oportunidad de hostigarte, en especial cuando Evan fue uno de los que asesinó a sus hermanos—

—La situación es difícil, lo sé— comenzó a jugar con su pelos mientras sonreía maliciosamente —yo no seré la primera en arremeter, no dejaría que mi relación con mi hija se vea carcomida por una Prewett, dejaré que la pelirroja me tire todas las maldiciones que desee, dejaré que me insulte lo suficiente como para que mi niña vea qué clase de personas son, para que se quite la venda de los ojos y luego, sólo después de ver que logré eso, me defenderé y veremos si el cariño que le profesan a mi querida Herms es sincero o se basa en las apariencias, la apariencia de que era hija de muggles—

—Slytherin hasta el final ¿no?— su prima sólo lo miró afirmativamente —luego de... esa pequeña reunión, ¿recibirá a la hipócrita aristocracia mágica?—

—Por supuesto, aquellos que le deben lealtad a los Rosier a través de los negocios y los juramentos, deben venir y rendir los honores correspondientes—

—¿Quiénes son?, ¿lo sabes?—

—No conozco a todos, lo sabremos a ciencia cierta cuando lleguemos al castillo pero sé que los Greengrass, los Flint y los Fawley son tres de las principales familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho que están comprometidas con los Rosier gracias al bisabuelo de Hermione—

—Repito, eso será interesante, ¿ya sentirán el cambio de esta mañana?—

—Imagino que sí y que eso los debe tener preocupados, hasta hace unos días no sabían de nuestra existencia y calculo que no habrán querido darle crédito a lo publicado por _El Profeta_ pero, con lo que acabamos de hacer hace unas horas, deben tener la certeza de que ya no son libres del yugo de los Rosier sólo porque Timeus está preso, su descendencia _vive_ \- sonrió de lado –supongo que a Shacklebolt lo están invadiendo con lechuzas reclamando que haga algo para detenernos— ambos sonreían ante la imagen.

No se equivocaba, en ese preciso instante, por más que era sábado al medio día, varias decenas de cartas se amontonaban en la oficina del Ministro, muchos estaban escandalizados por las implicancias económicas del regreso de semejante familia, otros temían el peso político y las influencias que arrastraría la presencia de un Rosier en el Wizengamot y había incluso curiosos que deseaban confirmar si era verdad o no.

Después de unas horas, Hermione bajó, era hora de volver a la escuela junto a Snape, con él se había ido y con él debía volver.

La imagen que vio al llegar al pie de la escalera la enterneció y pudo comprender el especial vínculo entre su madre y su tío, hasta se sintió intrusa. Ambos, uno frente al otro, su madre reía como pocas veces la había visto o escuchado, con soltura y picardía, y Snape la miraba con molestia pero con cariño, a Evelyn le permitía lo impensable: tutearlo, tocarlo o golpearlo, acariciarle la mejilla o el pelo, había intimidad familiar entre ellos.

—Al fin despierta— apuntó el mago al verla.

—¡Oh! lo siento mucho— se sonrojó —No sé porque estaba tan agotada—

—Por el traspaso de poder mi niña, la magia te agotó físicamente, deberás comer mejor si no quieres que te afecte, necesitarás más energía hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre—

—Entiendo— se acercó a ellos y se sentó.

Hermione miraba a Snape con curiosidad, se mordía la lengua, deseaba preguntar pero se contenía, esto no pasó desapercibido por los dos mayores.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?— preguntó el mago enarcando una ceja.

—En realidad, sí— suspiró.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sonrojada.

—Vamos, habla— la apuró con su tono seco.

—Este, yo… bueno… yo…— mordía su labio, suspiró para tomar valor, lo miró y le espetó velozmente —yo me preguntaba si puedo llamarlo tío—

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Evelyn cubrió su boca conteniendo un pequeño chillido de gusto, Snape se giró para no mostrarse afectado, Hermione se apresuró a explicarse.

—Sólo cuando estemos así, no deseo avergonzarlo y sólo si usted me lo permite, no quiero faltarle el respeto, en la escuela será profesor Snape, como siempre…—

El hombre no respondía y la castaña se ponía más y más nerviosa.

—Pero si lo considera un atrevimiento de mi parte, olvide que le pregunté esto— sonrió con un dejo de tristeza —lo que ocurre es que nunca tuve más familia que mis padres y… tener un tío… bueno… yo—

—Puedes— fue la única respuesta que obtuvo en un tono que intentó ser amargo pero que no lo logró del todo.

Hermione se alegró tanto que fue y lo abrazó por detrás mientras le decía gracias, él quedó inmóvil y, sólo cuando ella notó que estaba haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, lo soltó disculpándose.

Evelyn lo vio todo desde una perspectiva privilegiada, ella recordaba a su primo en su juventud cuando les decía a ella y a Evan que se encargaría de ponerle límites a sus hijos dado que los consideraba permisivos e irresponsables, que con él aprenderían muchas cosas, sobre todo pociones, materia que no les agradaba demasiado. Recordó como la sostenía y acunaba siendo bebé, no le hacía caras ni le hablaba graciosamente, sólo la observaba en silencio y la acariciaba con ternura, sus ojos estaban embelesados por su pequeña sobrina, eran los únicos momentos en los que él se sonrojaba, justo como ahora, justo como cuando su hija le pedía llamarlo tío, justo como cuando lo abrazó. Sabía que por más que quisiera jamás podría imaginar el dolor que Severus sintió a lo largo de los años al creer que, esa bebé que tanto amor le provocaba, había muerto. La culpa hacía mella en su corazón pero descansaba sabiendo que su primo, de entre todos los seres humanos, era el que mejor comprendía su silencio de casi veinte años.

Hermione se alejó de él y su madre le indicó que se sentara, le ofreció té, era la hora de la merienda, Snape se recuperó de su impresión y se unió a ellas. En ese momento, la castaña volvió a inquirirlo.

—Tío— el hombre elevó su mirada, no creyó que lo llamaría así en breves minutos —debo hablarle de algo—

—¿Sí?— preguntó con naturalidad.

—Esta noche Tracey Davis festejará su cumpleaños en las mazmorras y nos ha invitado a Luna Lovegood y a mí, ¿tendremos su permiso para ingresar a la sala común de Slytherin?—

Severus puso los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, veía a su sobrina con atención queriendo encontrar la artimaña, convenciéndose de que fue a propósito, que pedir llamarlo 'tío' solo fue para lograr ese permiso pero no, no hubo treta, su sobrina era trasparente, una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra para su desgracia. No podía negarse, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ahí estaba la jovencita, réplica de Evan, con esa misma mirada, ese mismo gesto suplicante e inocente que conseguía meterlo en problemas durante la adolescencia, cuando el joven Rosier se aventuraba en buscar venganza de los merodeadores, esos mismos ojos buscaban ahora su permiso. Recordó a Nott, sabía que ese chico tenía sus intenciones, era evidente que buscaba intimar con ella y que había conseguido acercarse demasiado, como nunca nadie de slytherin lo había conseguido, si tan sólo él hubiera sabido que Hermione era su pequeña Sabrina, hubiera impedido ese grado de cercanía entre ellos desde el principio.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras la chica esperaba una respuesta observando como se mantenía impávido, con la mirada seria y perdida. Evelyn se deleitaba, no sacaba sus ojos de ellos, sobre todo de su primo, su hija lo tenía en el bolsillo sin saberlo.

—No creo que deba ingresar a las mazmorras, no será bueno para usted ni para la señorita Lovegood— respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh…— su semblante mostró un poco de tristeza —pero… Davis me aseguró que nadie se metería con nosotras y también estarán Malfoy, que no creo que haga nada, aún está afectado por lo que ocurrió en su casa, también estará Zabini, él no dejaría que nos ocurra algo y… también… también… estará Theo— se justificó.

—¿Theo?— dijo Snape con incomodidad y molestia.

—Sí, Theo, Theodore Nott, él… bueno, él… también estará en la fiesta—

—¿Por qué Theo?— dijo con una voz intrigante y algo siniestra que pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

—Porque es amigo de Davis, creo que desde que eran niños, uno de los pocos que este año asiste a Hogwarts—

Evelyn podía ver la vena de Severus en su frente, sabía que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación de usar legeremancia en Hermione y husmear esa relación que parecía incordiarlo.

—No, me refiero a que por qué lo llamas Theo— no se parcató que comenzaba a tutearla.

—¡Ah! porque yo le pedí que me llame Hermione— agregó con una sonrisa divertida e inocente mientras bebía tranquilamente su té.

—¿Y por qué le pedirías semejante cosa?—

— _"¿Qué le ocurre al profesor Snape? Es decir, a mi tío"_ — pensaba —Bueno, porque… porque— no sabía que decir exactamente sin que se malinterpretara — _"¿Qué debería decirle?, amigo no es, ¿qué es Theo para mí?"_ — comenzó a preguntarse pero rápidamente volvió en sí al ver el rostro sorprendentemente molesto de su tío —porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y es raro que me siga llamando por mi apellido, sobre todo ahora que ya no lo es más… además— suspiró con algo de pesar —además, siento rechazo por él, es extraño, todo mi ser rechaza el apellido Granger— era la magia de atadura del nombre y su juramento de serle fiel a su familia sangrepura.

—¿No te parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con él?— siguió con su inquisición.

—Pues…— seguía sin saber qué responder porque no sabía bien que era Theo para ella — _"Bueno… sí, paso mucho tiempo con él, tanto como el que pasaba con Harry o Ron"_ —tocaba su mentón y tenía su mirada perdida, buscaba una solución satisfactoria —sí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… lo que ocurre es que somos una buena pareja—

Snape se quemó la lengua con el té ante la soltura con que pronunció esas palabras y Evelyn sostenía en su garganta la carcajada que toda la situación le provocaba.

—¿Pa-pareja?—

—Sí, una buena pareja de estudio— vio que su profesor se quemó en reacción a sus palabras, sopesó lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizó al darse cuenta, quiso explicarse —¡Oh! no, no piense eso, él sólo es un compañero de estudio— _"aunque dijimos que disfrutamos nuestro tiempo sin estudiar"_ —y nada más— concluyó mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma — _"¿En serio nada más Hermione?, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que sí, hay algo más"_ —

—Hmmm— respondió su tío.

—El punto es…— decidió reencauzar su solicitud —¿Me daría permiso para estar esta noche en las mazmorras con Luna?—

— _"¿Cómo decirle que no? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldito Evan! debes estar riéndote de mí sea donde sea que estés, tú y tu descendencia serán mi perdición"_ — maldecía hacia sus adentros —Sólo si se presenta ante mí antes de volver a su torre, yo la acompañaré a usted y a Lovegood a sus habitaciones—

—Pe-pero podríamos terminar un poco tarde, por lo que me han dicho, los chicos de los años superiores tienen autorización para quedarse hasta la hora que deseen y los prefectos se comprometieron a acercarnos, no será necesario que lo molestemos—

—No importa si deciden volver a la medianoche, a las 2, 4 o 6 de la mañana, ustedes irán a mi despacho y yo las escoltaré, esa es mi condición— concluyó con rigurosidad.

Hermione sonrió, le agradó esa muestra de afecto, extraña pero era cariño en fin. No tenía quince años sino diecinueve pero comprendió que Severus Snape necesitaba, lo supiera él o no, realizar ese gesto.

—Claro, eso haremos, ¡muchas gracias tío Severus!— dijo sonriendo antes de beber un poco más de té con algo de malicia.

— _"Oh! ¡Hija mía!, si supieras que acabas de barrer con total éxito la frialdad en Snape con esas palabras, ¡qué fácilmente te has colado en su corazón!, ¿o ya estarías ahí desde hace mucho tiempo?, si me pongo a pensar, puede que tus aportes constantes en clase te hayan acercado a la imagen que Severus tenía de mí, tu constante lectura y tu tiempo en la biblioteca te asemeja a Evan pero, como supuesta hija de muggles, inteligente y audaz, podrías recordarle a Lily. ¡Pobre de mi primo!, en ti mi pequeña, tenía el recuerdo constante de los tres amigos que consideró perdidos durante la primera guerra. Ahora estoy segura, tú ya habitabas ese corazón y ahora se siente habilitado para expresar, a su manera, ese cariño"_ —

Unos minutos después, ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea, volverían por red flu hasta Hogwarts, Mcgonagall les habilitaría el ingreso. Apenas llegaran, debía prepararse, pasar a buscar a Luna y dirigirse a las mazmorras, sería una noche interesante y ella había descansado lo suficiente.

* * *

 **Comentarios** : Hermione por ahora está de trámite en trámite, ingresar al mundo aristocrático mágico no es cosa fácil, debe legitimarse para poder hacer su gran presentación, así nadie podrá señalarla, no por nada su madre y su tío son slytherin, no dan puntada sin hilo y no dejarán que las otras serpientes engullan a la castaña.

Espero les haya simpatizado el abuelo de Hermione, Timeus Rosier. Sé que puede ser un poco contradictorio pero se trata de un anciano que creyó haberlo perdido todo y eso lo llevó a reflexionar sobre sus acciones, en ese contexto aparece su nieta. Tendremos más de él en el futuro y, desde su perspectiva, conoceremos algo de Tom Riddle.

Reconozco que Snape me está quedando un poco OOC pero mi intención es darle una familia e imaginar cómo sería él con una. Espero sus opiniones al respecto, acuerden o no con la historia.

Digamos que Hermione es una pilla jajajaja!, llamarlo tío y luego pedirle permiso, si lo pensaba, no le salía.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos a Theo... y sus avances jejeje!

 **Respuestas** :

 **Astoria Greengrass Malfoy:** Gracias! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para alcanzar las actualizaciones. Los padres de Hemione hubieran hecho de ella una serpiente excepcional, digna princesa de slytherin y muy pero muy competitiva con Malfoy (política y económicamente los Malfoy y los Rosier son rivales y no me queda ninguna duda de que tanto Evan como Evelyn hubieran educado a su hija para que no caiga en las redes de nuestro rubio favorito jejeje) tal vez, algún día escriba otro fic pensando en ese AU. No te olvides de Bill, ese es otro de mis Weasley favoritos jajaja. Las serpientes son mi perdición, me gustan los personajes ambiguos, los claroscuros, los antihéroes y con los slytherins tenemos mucho de eso. Espero leer tus opiniones y entre más extensas, mucho mejor!

 **CarmesiRiver:** wow! muchas gracias por ese impresionante review! me has hecho muy feliz jajaja! me halaga que hayas querido leerte la historia dos veces para absorber los detalles, esas pequeñas miguitas de pan que uno va dejando. Siempre creí que Theo era el que intelectualmente estaba a la altura de Herms, es una lástima que JRK se haya decantado por los bipolarismos y no los haya hecho interactuar. Sí, tienes razón, ella tiene bastante astucia, sutileza y cierto sentido de venganza (lo que le hizo a Skeeter y sus amenazas dan cuenta de ello a la perfección), por eso me atrevo a pensarla como slytherin en mi otro fic Orígenes... un AU que, en algunos casos, llega a tener mucho de WI. Theo lo sabrá, espero te guste como lo desarrollaré. Con la mamá de Hermione me saco las ganas de tener a una slytherin sangrepura de esa generación y que sea buena, dentro de poco haré aparecer a Andrómeda Tonks, otra slytherin más cercana a Molly en edad. Mcgonagall está expectante, sus motivos para actuar como actúa los mostraré en el siguiente capítulo. La historia de Evan se verá de a poco, no te preocupes, con sinceridad me duele el personaje, tengo un fuerte impulso para rescatarlo pero debo frenarme porque no, él muere y lo hace como asesino, me apena mucho escribir sobre él. No, al señor Granger no le borraron la memoria, él simplemente se alejó, esos pensamientos que tuvo eran para sí mismo, era una aseveración para tranquilizarse, _"aunque me borren la memoria, yo las recordaré en mi alma"_ , como él es consciente de lo que su hija debe vivir, se hizo a un lado, por ahora. Harry en un momento deberá elegir, será su parteaguas, ahí veremos qué hace con Ginny. Te agradezco de corazón tus palabras, realmente fue una linda sorpresa encontrar tu devolución, así sí dan ganas de seguir escribiendo XD.

 **danaesirianneblack:** acá tienes a otra, detesto con el alma el hanny y el romione, sobre todo el último, lo de Ginny y Harry me provoca un sinsabor prácticamente pero lo de ROn y Hermione me enfurece, no lo tolero, no entiendo como los dejó juntos, si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho madurar un poco más a Ron... tal vez... pero creo que ni aún así lo soportaría. La respuesta a tu pregunta, en el siguiente capítulo jejejeje. Aquí dejé más de Snape.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Sabes? pienso que el autocontrol de Theo, muy muy en el fondo, esconde algo de inseguridad, hasta no tener la certeza de que no se arriesga demasiado, no da un paso. Por ahora está en plan de acercamiento, sabe por medio de Luna que Hermione está interesada pero no le es suficiente, confía en la rubia, sabe que tiene ese sexto sentido para las cosas, por algo está en ravenclaw, pero aún así... prefiere el paso a paso jajaja. Vi a tu Theo, es muy lindo, con su porte caballeroso y distante jajaja, me lo pensaré XP.

 **Janet:** me haces reír, sí, algo de amortentia debió haber jajaja. Sinceramente, no dejo de pensar que se quedó con lo más parecido a su madre que pudo encontrar, por lo menos físicamente. Lo segundo que detesto es que todos terminaron siendo familia a través del casamiento y que las mujeres prácticamente dejaron sus trabajos para cuidar a sus hijos... en fin... por lo menos esas cosas las solucionamos con los fics ¿no? jejeje.

 **Natalia MerVel:** Oh si... Theo tendrá sus celos, sólo un poco porque, en lo personal, no me gusta cuando se enredan demasiado las cosas por los celos o histeriqueos...

 **Betting Life:** De a poco llegaré a cada cosa jajajaja, la fiesta, el encuentro con los weasley, con especial atención en Molly y Evelyn. Hermione piensa en lo que le dijo Harry y estuvo de acuerdo en que, por respeto, debe presentarse primero con los pelirrojos.

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy:** se viene, se viene, prontito se revelará, en el siguiente, lo prometo.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** es verdad, la heroína de la guerra ahora porta apellido y tiene de su lado al Elegido... si quieren, toman el poder jejejeje. Más de uno está mostrando los colmillos al saber que la heredera de semejante fortuna ha aparecido, no son nada lentos al respecto. Que haya aparecido a reclamar su herencia da por tierra el reparto de bienes que se habían hecho, los intereses económicos y los miedos políticos aparecen aún antes de que ella siquiera opine al respecto.

 **anaylen:** aunque unos cuantos pelirrojos menos no va a afectar a la población, dejemos que vivan un poco más, deben aprender, a los tortazos pero deben aprender.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Dejen un review, alimentan esta historia y las musas se apiadan

Espero les haya gustado

¡Un abrazo vitual!

XD


	10. Heredades (parte II)

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están?, ¡Feliz año!, ¡Feliz 2016!, con un mes de retraso pero aquí llegan mis buenos deseos y este delirio que llamo historia.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos sobre el potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

 **Heredades - parte II**

Las llamas se volvieron verdes y dos figuras aparecieron.

–Profesora Mcgonagall– dijo con seriedad a modo de saludo.

–Señorita Rosier– respondió secamente –Profesor Snape–

–Con su permiso, tengo obligaciones que cumplir– se giró hacia su tío y agregó –Lo veré en breve– con una leve sonrisa se despidió de él sólo para dejar el despacho de la directora a toda velocidad, tras ella se retiró Snape en silencio.

–¿Por qué lo haces, Minerva?–

–Porque es necesario, Albus–

–Siempre has sido estricta y distante pero nunca has dejado de ser justa, ¿qué te lleva a alejar a la señorita Granger de esa manera? –

–Señorita Rosier, Albus, no Granger, ella ya no es una hija de muggles, puedo sentirlo, ha aceptado el poder de su nombre y ahora… ahora ha aceptado ser la cabeza de su familia– suspiró con profunda tristeza –sólo Merlín sabe lo que le espera, lo que _nos_ espera–

–Justamente, no deberías alejarte de ella, al contrario, mantener tu relación, acercarte, ofrecerle tu tutela y consejo–

La bruja mayor se giró por primera vez y observó con detenimiento el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

–Tú, mejor que nadie deberías saber que no puedo, lo deseo y quiero pero no debo. Ella debe encontrar nuevas lealtades, refugiarse en su familia, en su madre y en… su tío, incluso su abuelo, pero yo… yo debo hacerme a un lado– su voz estaba cargada de resignación.

–Sólo ayudas a confirmar lo que se dice en los pasillos y lo que ella ha aprendido a ver, que nosotros los gryffindors solemos no ver con buenos ojos a las serpientes, harás que ella crea que ya no es una leona–

–¿No es así acaso?, ¿no ayudaste a confirmar eso con los años gracias a tus juegos, tus acertijos y tus secretos?–

–¿Piensas seguir mis pasos? –

–No, pero tengo mis razones y tú sabes cuales son– dijo señalándolo con su envejecida mano.

Con esas palabras se retiró, dejando un retrato sumido en pensamientos, murmurando por lo bajo –¡Ay, Minerva!, sólo espero que no lamentes en el futuro estas decisiones como yo he lamentado las mías–

* * *

–¿Estás segura, Luna? –

–Por supuesto– respondió alegremente –deberías tranquilizarte, estaremos entre amigos–

–" _Sí, sí, claro, en las mazmorras sólo habrá amigos"_ – pensó –¿Crees que estoy bien?, ¿no debería arreglarme un poco más?–

Luna la observó con ternura y le sonrió.

–No, así estás bien, a él le gustará–

–¿A quién? – dijo ruborizada, confirmándole a su interlocutora que ella misma sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

–Aunque sería mejor que te mostraras como eres naturalmente, sin tanto glamour, pero entiendo que no puedes–

Hermione la miró asustada, la ravenclaw parecía tener la capacidad de ver más allá que cualquier otra persona.

–¿Qué... qué quieres decir? –

–Nada en particular, sólo que te preocupas mucho por tu apariencia al punto que parece que te escondes– miró hacia una ventana y agregó –es una linda noche para festejar, estará llena de sorpresas, ¿no te parece?–

–Espero que no, no creo que soporte más sorpresas–

–¿Te ha ocurrido algo extraño últimamente?, ¿algo que desees compartir?– le sonreía con picardía.

–Nada… nada en particular– suspiró, tomó la mano de la rubia y agregó –debemos ir al despacho del Profesor Snape–

–Creí que íbamos a las mazmorras–

–Sí, pero él quiere escoltarnos, tanto a la ida como a la vuelta–

–¡Qué generoso de su parte!, me pregunto qué lo motivará, debe considerarte especial–

–¡No lo hace por mí!, además también quiere acompañarte a ti–

–Mmmm, pero a mí no me lo advirtió y eso que acabo de cruzarlo, sólo lo hace por ti, Hermione–

La castaña decidió no responder ni mirar a su amiga, entre más trataba de disipar sus sospechas o dudas parecía confirmar con mayor vehemencia los delirios acertados de la rubia.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de arreglarse un poco, eso le preocupaba.

Tracey le había dicho que era una reunión casual, que no era necesario ir vestida de manera muy formal y que con una túnica sencilla estaría bien pero ella desconocía el protocolo, no sabía qué se consideraba sencillo, qué extravagante o qué era suntuoso, qué estaba a la moda o qué era vintage. Le pidió a su madre que la ayudara antes de dejar Prince Manor porque, si bien ella tenía casi veinte años fuera del mundo mágico, con total seguridad sabría qué sería lo apropiado para un evento de tales características. Así fue cómo terminó vestida con una túnica cruzada de terciopelo carmesí, abotonada en la espalda y ceñida en la cintura. No tenía mayores detalles, era sencilla, cómoda y, lo más importante, había pertenecido a su madre, algo que le brindaba calidez y confianza.

Se preguntaba si era demasiado osado o provocativo ir a las mazmorras vistiendo una túnica dentro de la gama del rojo, tal vez era excesivamente gryffindor, pero ya era tarde y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darle peso a ese pensamiento. Lo que Hermione desconocía era que Evelyn había elegido adrede esa prenda, no fue casualidad ni simple azar, algo que Snape advirtió apenas abrió su puerta para recibir a su sobrina secreta y a la desconcertante señorita Lovegood. Tanto el rojo como el azul son colores relacionados con la aristocracia, sobre todo si se acercaba al purpúreo, como era el caso del carmesí (agregaríamos el verde en honor a los slytherin). Sin saberlo, Hermione estaba vistiendo una de las prendas de la nobleza inmemorial, rama a la que ella pertenecía por línea materna y paterna.

Al traspasar la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes, ambas sintieron como la temperatura había disminuido uno o dos grados, la humedad era palpable, el ambiente era el total opuesto al que irradiaba la Torre de Gryffindor.

Caminaron conducidas por la volátil túnica negra de su profesor, girando a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego a la derecha nuevamente para dar un nuevo giro a la izquierda. La castaña sentía crecer la ansiedad y los nervios, su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y su respiración era entrecortada, miraba de soslayo a su compañera de travesía y se asombraba por lo tranquila que se veía, llegaba a sentir cierta envidia por esa inocencia que desplegaba Luna.

Con cada paso confirmaba sus dudas de que no era muy buena idea estar en ese lugar y comprendió por qué su tío le exigió que lo buscara para volver a su habitación. Definitivamente, las mazmorras eran lúgubres y poco acogedoras para cualquier extraño pero debía ser valiente, una leona no retrocede nunca.

–Buenas noches– saludó Snape con su voz monocorde –traigo conmigo a la señorita _Granger_ y a la señorita Lovegood –

Todos se giraron y pusieron su atención en ellas, era evidente que la gran mayoría desconocía que estarían esa noche.

Hermione tragó grueso, buscaba el rostro de Davis pero sus instintos la traicionaron y se detuvo en Nott y sonrió. La mirada del joven la tranquilizó a pesar de su intensidad, en lo profundo sabía que junto a él no había nada de qué preocuparse.

–De más está decir que espero un comportamiento excelente por parte de todos y cada uno de ustedes– los ojos de Snape se detuvieron en los slytherin en general antes de centrarse en la agasajada –señorita Davis, ellas son sus invitadas, espero sepa rendir homenaje al decoro y la civilidad tratándolas con respeto y cerciorándose de que _todos_ hagan lo mismo–

–Sí, señor, así será– respondió con firmeza y confianza la pelinegra.

Severus se giró para emprender su retirada pero, antes de atravesar el umbral, se detuvo en seco, miró a Nott y agregó casi susurrando –Confío en su buen comportamiento– algo que desconcertó al misántropo, ¿acaso su profesor de pociones se había dado cuenta?

Hermione sonrió y fue hacia Tracey, seguida por Luna, ambas la saludaron con un cálido abrazo y le entregaron su obsequio. Durante los pasados meses, la extraña chica de slytherin, la única de su promoción que decidió volver a cursar su séptimo año y rendir sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. junto con Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, se había vuelto una buena amiga, algo insólito pero cierto. Era silenciosa y tímida con los extraños, cosa que la hacía parecer engreída y soberbia, pero generosa y afable con aquellos que ella elegía, parecía ser que muy pocos se ganaban ese derecho.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Blaise hizo que la música volviera a inundar cada metro cúbico del salón y poco a poco, cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Las gemelas Carrow se aproximaron a Luna de inmediato, la personalidad de la ravenclaw les resultaba atrayente y tanto Flora como Hestia sentían profundo placer por su compañía, la rubia se había vuelto una especie rara de hermana mayor para ambas. No era extraño, esas niñas habían sufrido mucho con la presencia de sus tíos en Hogwarts y ahora padecían el prejuicio de toda la sociedad mágica y Luna les ofrecía un trato indiferenciado, las trataba como lo que ellas siempre anhelaron ser, simples estudiantes. Sabían que, mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts, estarían protegidas, los problemas vendrían cuando dejaran atrás la escuela dentro de año y medio.

Theo aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la castaña y ofrecerle un poco de whisky de fuego.

–Por los viejos tiempos– le susurró con complicidad.

Hermione sonrió y brindó con él –Por los viejos tiempos–

Ambos compartían ese secreto, esas noches de introspección y compañía, compartiendo botellas de whisky y silencio.

–Hoy no fuiste a la biblioteca–

Ella miró hacia un rincón, no deseaba mentir pero tampoco podía decir abiertamente que había ido a Azkabán para conocer a su abuelo y aceptar ser la nueva cabeza de los Rosier. Suspiró y volvió sus ojos hacia Theo, pensaba que de entre todos los presentes, de entre todos aquellos que ella conocía, tal vez este joven a su lado era el único que sería capaz de comprenderla casi por completo. Nott era hijo de un mortífago y también debió aceptar esa responsabilidad como único heredero hace no mucho tiempo, seguramente también debió haber ido hasta la prisión para realizar el ritual de traspaso – _"¿Habrá sido algo similar a lo que hizo mi abuelo?"_ – se preguntaba.

–Debí atender asuntos familiares– respondió casualmente.

No le era difícil leerla, prácticamente Granger era un libro abierto y señalado con colores, cada uno de sus gestos eran trasparentes. Theodore pensaba que Hermione tenía mucha suerte de no pertenecer a la aristocracia mágica, podría ser devorada en un instante hasta por el más inepto por su transparencia.

–" _¿Deberé enseñarle a ocultar sus miedos, a ocultar su deseo y necesidad de mentir?"_ – analizaba mientras la observaba morder sus labios tornándolos aún más rosados, volviéndolos aún más tentadores – _"¿Se dará cuenta de lo que provoca en mí?"_ –

A estas alturas, Nott ya se había doblegado a sus sentimientos, entendió que en vano sería luchar contra algo que, sin previo aviso, se había instalado y enraizado en lo profundo de su ser.

Sí, él se había enamorado de Hermione.

¿Cuándo ocurrió?, hace tanto y hace tan poco que resulta difícil precisarlo con seguridad.

¿Cómo?, con cada mirada, con cada silencio, con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra.

¿Por qué?, porque ella era lo más lejano a él y lo más cercano a la vez, tan diferentes pero tan similares, tan extrañamente parecidos, tan paradojamente diferentes.

Hermione se había vuelto el amanecer en la noche de Theodore, una tenue y cálida luz que fue disipando poco a poco la soledad que lo había envuelto desde su infancia. Era el éxtasis y la paz aunados, en ella encontraba el estímulo de todos sus sentidos y la droga que a la vez lo relajaba. ¿Podía un ser humano provocar sentimientos tan armónicamente contradictorios?, ya no le importaba la respuesta, sólo le importaba vivir y sentir cada estímulo que le generaba la castaña.

Y ahí la tenía, a sólo una extensión de su brazo, tan cerca que podía saborear su perfume, ese tenue aroma a rosas que ahora emanaba cotidianamente.

Ella estaba radiante en esa túnica carmesí y con su cabello levemente recogido. Nunca imaginó que pudiera verse tan preciosa como ahora, esos botones en su espalda invitaban a ser desabrochados uno a uno mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su lozana piel de porcelana. Una vez más, estaba cayendo por sus deseos, debía serenarse.

Theo debió disculparse y hacerse a un lado, alejarse con premura por un rato, Hermione estaba demasiado tentadora en ese momento.

* * *

Lo vio alejarse tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué le ocurría, si había dicho algo fuera de lugar, si lo había incordiado.

Suspiró y decidió acercarse a una mesa dispuesta con algunas exquisiteces, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no había cenado y le apetecía algo, lo que fuere, con tal de saciar su apetito.

Estaba demasiado ensimismada como para percatarse que alguien estaba junto a ella.

–Granger–

La castaña pegó un pequeño saltito por el susto y se sonrió al ver quién era.

–Malfoy– saludó.

–¿Aún te asusto? – preguntó con una sonrisa que ocultaba su preocupación, sabía que su familia era la principal causa de las pesadillas de la chica, algo que deseaba subsanar en la medida de lo posible.

–No, Malfoy, sólo estaba concentrada–

–¿En la comida?, creí que sólo los libros te aislaban del mundo–

–Sólo cuando no estoy hambrienta, como ahora–

–Te recomiendo esas tartaletas, son difíciles de conseguir, Madame Tudipié sólo las hace por encargo y a un alto costo–

–¡Oh!, entiendo– extendió su mano y tomó una, al saborearla sintió que había encontrado su postre de chocolate favorito, más tarde averiguaría el nombre del exquisito manjar que deleitaba su paladar.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente, Hermione comenzó a incomodarse por la presencia silenciosa de Malfoy que no hacía otra cosa que estar de pie junto a ella, ni siquiera había probado una de las tartaletas que él mismo había recomendado.

–Granger, nunca me disculpé contigo apropiadamente– dijo de repente.

La castaña estaba tragando una porción de lemon pie cuando escuchó esas inusuales palabras de la boca del 'Príncipe de Slytherin'. Apenas si pudo evitar toser y quedar en ridículo, sólo seguía escuchando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Estuve todos estos meses buscando el momento oportuno pero creo, creo…– levantó su mirada color acero para depositarla en el iris café de Hermione –creo que si sigo esperando llegará un punto en el que ya no lo creeré necesario, por más que siga siendo así– se puso firme y continuó –quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que yo o mi familia hayamos causado, de manera consciente o inconsciente–

Tragó grueso. Si debía ser sincera, reconocería que nunca siquiera imaginó algo como eso, jamás se le cruzó que Draco Lucius Malfoy pudiera pedir disculpas, sobre todo que hablara por su familia. Aunque, si lo pensaba sólo un instante circunscribiéndose al mundo de la aristocracia, mundo que recién comenzaba a conocer, resultaba lógico.

Recordó las palabras de su abuelo esa misma mañana, recordó que ahora ella debía asumir responsabilidades, sobre todo la de 'cargar con los aciertos y errores de quienes la precedieron'. Suspiró y observó detenidamente a Draco: él era la nueva cabeza de su familia, dado que su padre al igual que el de Nott estaba en Azkabán, de él dependía la ancestral casa de los Malfoy y sobre él recaía la obligación de decidir si conduciría su linaje por el mismo camino que su padre y abuelo o emprendería uno diferente. La castaña sintió alivio, evidentemente el hurón oxigenado había crecido como persona, había decidido cambiar un poco y tal vez él les herede a sus hijos y nietos algo diferente.

–" _¿Quién diría que íbamos a tener tanto en común, Malfoy?, ¿Cómo no aceptar tus disculpas? Aunque me negara personalmente, debo recibirlas con agrado porque, dentro de poco, deberemos tratarnos como iguales, ya no dentro del mundo mágico, lugar en el que considero que no tenemos diferencias, sino dentro del mundo de la aristocracia, espacio al que tú crees que no pertenezco"_ – sonrió por sus pensamientos y respondió –Gracias por el detalle– tomó dos vasos de whisky, le extendió uno a él y agregó –cerremos este momento con un brindis de buena fe entre ambos–

Draco se sorprendió por el modo en el que ella respondió y la particularidad de la bebida ya que, en el mundo de los negocios, las diferencias se zanjaban de esa manera. Aceptó el vaso y lo elevó hacia la chica que continuaba hablando.

–Aunque sea imposible olvidar el pasado, centrémonos en las oportunidades que nos entrega el futuro, ¿estás de acuerdo? –

–" _No veo qué podemos llegar a tratar juntos el día de mañana, sólo si trabajaras en el Ministerio, aun así, es mejor tenerte de mi lado y no como enemiga"_ – Lo estoy, ¿ _Hermione_? – concluyó, dudando si era correcto llamarla por su nombre.

–Claro, _Draco_ –

Ambos se sonrieron con cordialidad, no serían confidentes ni tampoco amigos pero, ¿quién sabe?, el día de mañana puede que lleguen a ser socios.

Cerca de ellos estaba Astoria, Hermione asintió hacia ella saludándola y se dio cuenta que la joven Greengrass miró a Malfoy con complicidad.

–Veo que han llegado a un acuerdo– comentó.

El Príncipe de Slytherin se sonrió con genuina suficiencia.

–Soy un hombre afortunado–

–Por supuesto que lo eres, espero que dediques tu vida a hacerla feliz–

La miró de soslayo, midiéndola y asintió con la cabeza afirmando lo que acababa de decir la castaña y, en un acto repentino, le sonrió de lado y agregó –Espero que tú sigas tu propio consejo, él no sólo es un compañero o un futuro socio, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, uno de los pocos que se mantuvo en las buenas y en las malas–

La castaña se sonrojó –No sé a qué te refieres– dijo casi tartamudeando.

–Hmmm, sí, veo que aún no lo reconoces, _Hermione_ – se acercó hacia su oído y le susurró –No sé qué vio Theo en ti y, ¡por Salazar!, no sé siquiera por qué se fijó en una gryffindor pero puedes estar segura que es sincero, eres real para él. Jamás verás una lealtad y entrega tan genuina y real como la que te ofrece una serpiente, no lo dudes–

Con esas palabras se alejó de ella, dejándola sumida en un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos.

–Baila conmigo, _bella donna_ – una mano se extendió hacia ella y la aceptó.

La mente de Hermione estaba muy lejos de ahí, su cuerpo se movió por inercia conducido por Blaise quien se sonreía por lo difusa que se encontraba en ese momento su compañera de baile.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que reaccionó.

–¿Blaise? –

–Sí, _mio caro_ , ¿volviste? –

–Disculpa, yo… yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando…– miró hacia un costado, aun sonrojada por las palabras de Draco.

–Tal vez pensabas en cierto amigo mío adicto a las paletas dulces– acotó al pasar haciendo que ella lo mire asustada y con asombro.

Blaise rió profusamente –Granger, eres muy divertida, ¿lo sabes?, tus reacciones son sinceras, algo refrescante me atrevería a decir, puedo entender por qué le atraes– su blanca sonrisa contrastaba con su piel oscura, brindándole una cuota extra de picardía.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo frunciendo el ceño sin saber si estaba siendo insultada o halagada.

–Nuestro mundo es diferente al tuyo, Hermione– su voz se había vuelto seria de repente, algo extraño en él –nosotros nos movemos con las verdades a medias, los engaños, los dobleces…–

–La mentira– agregó interrumpiéndolo.

–A veces sí– reconoció sin inconvenientes y continuó –y tú eres completamente lo opuesto, una gryffindor en esencia, trasparente y sincera–

–Siento como si me lo estuvieras reprochando–

–En parte– la giró al ritmo del compás y la acercó a él nuevamente –deberás aceptar esa diferencia si quieres ser parte de este mundo–

Esas palabras la alarmaron –" _¿Será que Zabini sabe quién soy?_ "–

Él suspiró –Lo que intento decir es que somos muy diferentes pero no significa que tú no puedas entrar en este círculo social–

–" _Sí, definitivamente él sabe quién soy, ¡Por Godric!, ¿cómo lo supo?"_ – tragó grueso –¿Qué-qué debería hacer primero según tú? –

–Confesar– dijo livianamente –¿acaso no enarbolas el estandarte de la verdad?, si no quieres ser hipócrita contigo misma y con el resto, debes hablar–

–Pe-pero… no entiendes– comenzó a decir con nervios y algo de desesperación –no es el momento, no aún, primero… no estoy lista, no estoy preparada para… para algo así–

–Puede ser difícil al principio, con seguridad muchos estarán en tu contra, sobre todo las comadrejas que consideras tus amigos, me atrevería a decir que serán los primeros en señalarte y maldecirte por tu decisión–

–Ya había pensado en eso– reconoció –Ginny, ella, bueno… ella no entiende mis decisiones, aún no comprende siquiera que Harry es como mi hermano, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaría con algo como esto… y Ron… bueno, creo que él dirá que lo dejé a causa de esto mismo– confesó, sintiendo que liberaba un poco el peso de su consciencia.

–Tú los conoces mejor que yo… eres la experta para ese tipo de análisis– dio otro giro –déjame decirte que no estarás sola, yo aún te debo mucho por sacar adelante a Davis, ella estaba muy sola y temía que se hundiera hasta un punto irreparable, así que cuenta conmigo–

–Gracias, Zabini– dijo sonriendo.

–Dime Blaise, por favor–

–Hermione, entonces– suspiró, aún le quedaba una gran duda –Dime, _Blaise_ ¸¿cómo es que tú sabes que yo… bueno… que yo…?–

–¿…que te gusta Theo? – concluyó la pregunta, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco en medio de la pista de baile.

–" _¡QUÉ!, ¿de qué demonios estábamos hablando?, ¿no estaba diciéndome que me apoyaría cuando me presente cómo una Rosier?"_ –

–No lo creí al principio, lo confieso, pero después de observarte estos últimos días pude darme cuenta que realmente te gusta y, dado que él…– se detuvo al ver la expresión desconcertada de la castaña – _"¡Por Salazar!, ¿por qué me mira sí?, acaso no me acaba de confirmar que ella siente algo por Nott?"_ –

–¿De qué demonios hablas? – masculló con cierta desesperación – _"primero Malfoy, ¿ahora Zabini?, incluso Luna me ha estado insinuando cosas respecto a Theo"_ –

–De tus sentimientos por Theo– resolvió.

–¡¿Mis qué?! Yo, yo no siento…– se detuvo al darse cuenta que no podía pronunciar esa frase.

–¿De qué hablabas tú? Si se puede saber– ahora el moreno fruncía el ceño confundido.

–De… de…– _"¡Por Godric! ¡¿Cómo fui a pensar qué él sabía que yo era una Rosier?!, ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe que él pudiera saberlo si ni siquiera el Ministro mismo lo sabe?!, ¡Soy una IDIOTA!"_ –de otra cosa que no viene al caso– resolvió y comenzó a acariciarse la sien, un incipiente dolor de cabeza se abría camino.

–Entonces, ¿me equivoqué?, ¿tú no sientes nada por él?– sonaba algo preocupado.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, él esperaba una respuesta que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ese momento.

–Discúlpame, por favor– dijo y comenzó a caminar saliendo por uno de los pasillos.

Tracey, que vio el desenlace de ese baile, se acercó Blaise para inquirirlo.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasó recién?–

–Una conversación de locos–

–Más te vale explicarte porque Granger acaba de ir hacia… ¡Por Morgana!, debemos buscarla, se fue hacia las habitaciones–

–¿Y qué con eso?–

Ella lo golpeó en la nuca –¡Imbécil!, esos pasillos están encantados, cualquiera que no sea un slytherin acabará encerrado–

–¡Tienes razón!– respondió alarmado justo cuando llegaba Theo a su lado.

–¿Y Granger?, me pareció que bailaba contigo– acotó, él ya se había serenado lo suficiente como para acercarse nuevamente a ella.

–Acaba de huir en dirección a las habitaciones– masculló Blaise.

–¡¿Cómo no la detuvieron!?, terminará encerrada en una hasta que el mismo Snape venga a sacarla, él nos matará si algo así le ocurre, ya vieron lo que dijo al traerla–

–Pregúntale al inteligente– respondió Tracey señalando con el mentón a Blaise.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – la voz de Theo era un susurro que helaba la piel.

–Un malentendido… ella hablaba de una cosa y yo de otra y al final pareció alarmarse– pasaba su mano por su cabello, no quería responder directamente porque sabía que Nott lo mataría.

–Especifica qué estabas diciendo tú porque, sin lugar a dudas, fue eso lo que la incomodó–

–Bueno… yo hablaba de… de…–

–Blaise…– su voz era pura advertencia.

–De sus sentimientos por ti, compañero, de eso… ella dijo que sí al principio pero luego pareció arrepentirse–

La cara de Theo era un poema cuya primera estrofa hablaba de asombro, la segunda de placer, la tercera de angustia, la cuarta de furia y la quinta de asesinato.

–Cálmate, Theo, por favor– Tracey apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico sólo para ser fusilada por su mirada, inmediatamente la retiró.

–Sé más claro si no quieres que esto acabe realmente mal–

–Comenzamos a bailar, ella estaba ausente, abstraída luego de conversar con Draco, cuando reaccionó se disculpó conmigo y se sonrojó cuando le insinué que estaba pensando en ti. Lo único que le dije después fue que, seguramente, los que la rodean no se tomarían a bien una relación contigo por ser un slytherin pero que contaba con nuestro apoyo–

Theo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? – preguntó Draco acercándose a sus amigos.

–¿De qué demonios hablabas con Granger para que quedara abstraída y pensativa luego de que te fueras? – preguntó Tracey dudando si hacía lo correcto, Theodore estaba a un hilo del homicidio.

–Le pedí disculpas– reconoció sin problemas, sus amigos sabían que esa era su deuda y Malfoy pensaba que se sentirían aliviados como él al saber que ya la había saldado, por lo menos una parte.

–Bueno, puede que no se lo haya tomado tan bien y por eso…– comenzó a deducir la pelinegra.

–No, no, lo tomó muy bien, de hecho me sorprendió, incluso decidió brindar por un nuevo comienzo–

–No entiendo entonces– comentó Blaise en un intento de escapar de la ira de su amigo –cuando me acerqué a ella estaba ida y sonrojada–

–¡Ah! – advirtió Draco con una sonrisa triunfal –debe ser porque le dije que debía hacer feliz a Theo– concluyó palmeando la espalda del referido.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres… fueron los segundos que transcurrieron antes de que el volcán Nott hiciera implosión. El joven misántropo dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de sus 'supuestos' amigos, Draco se puso serio inmediatamente al sentir el aura asesina, Blaise cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte porque sabía que estaban condenados y Tracey pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, en parte porque no comprendía muy bien el asunto y en parte porque siempre le tuvo miedo a Theodore por cuestiones familiares de larga data.

Nunca vieron ese semblante en él, la máscara se había deslizado y fueron testigos de la mayor oscuridad que podía contener una mirada. Ahora comprendían por qué el mismo Bastian Nott, mortífago leal y consagrado, llegó a temerle a su propio hijo al punto de aceptar su rechazo a unirse a las filas de Voldemort; comprendían por qué ese joven silencioso, tranquilo, estudioso, astuto y soberbio era un slytherin de la vieja escuela; lo comprendieron y sintieron cómo un escalofrío les recorría la médula espinal congelando cada fibra de sus cuerpos.

–Iré tras ella antes de que sea tarde– fue lo único que dijo antes de ir por el mismo rumbo que la castaña, más tarde saldaría cuentas con ellos.

Tras un breve silencio en el que cada uno recuperó la respiración, Tracey miró a los dos que quedaron junto a ella y les preguntó –¿Ustedes se consideran representantes de esta casa?, en serio, respondan, porque lo que acaban de hacer es digno de un gryffindor, no de una serpiente, ¡¿cómo se les ocurre intervenir en asuntos de Nott sin su consentimiento?!, ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Díganme!, ¿acaso no lo conocen?, ¡años!, ¡años conviviendo en esta escuela!, ¡años compartiendo en nuestros respectivos hogares para que hagan una estupidez como esta!–

Ambos se miraron, estaban avergonzados, ¿por qué hicieron lo que hicieron?, se preguntaba cada uno.

–Rueguen, imploren, suplíquenle a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar, a la misma Nimue si es necesario, porque si Theo pierde su oportunidad con Granger… la muerte por mano del Señor Oscuro sería mucho más clemente–

Tras estas palabras, la cumpleañera se alejó de ellos, debía cerciorarse que su otra invitada esté bien, sino ella también sufriría el desatino de los dos imbéciles que tenía como amigos pero, en su caso, de la mano del temible Snape.

* * *

–" _¿Qué significa todo eso?, ¿Por qué insisten en que yo siento algo por Theo?, Draco y Blaise fueron directos, Luna me lo da a entender… ¿por qué no pueden entender que me puedo llevar bien con él sin necesidad de… de…?"_ –

Los pensamientos iban de una punta a la otra de su cerebro, colisionando con sus emociones, provocando nudos en la base de su estómago y falta de aire en su pecho. Su corazón iba más rápido que sus pasos, doblaba en una esquina y luego en otra, se detuvo al llegar a una especie de callejón sin salida, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

–" _Es que… sí… Theodore Nott me gusta… me gusta y mucho… creo que… sí… creo que sí me enamoré de él"_ – concluyó cubriendo su rostro avergonzado, suspirando con cansancio.

–" _¿En qué momento?, ¿en qué maldito momento me enamoré de él?, ¿cuándo…?"_ –

Sí, ella se había fijado en él años atrás, ahora lo recordaba. Para ser exactos notó la existencia del misántropo en tercer año cuando se dio cuenta que compartían las mismas clases lo que indicaba que él también poseía un giratiempos, de lo contrario no podría cursar Adivinación y Runas a la vez. Nunca lo inquirió al respecto, después de todo, ella usaba el mismo artilugio con el mismo fin.

En quinto año volvió a detener su mirada en él porque, a excepción de ella, ningún otro había tomado tantos TIMOs, la diferencia estaba en que él obtuvo E en todas, incluyendo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde ella había obtenido una S. Luego, al enterarse que su padre fue detenido en el Departamento de Misterios sintió algo de pesar, no podía explicar el por qué pero deseaba pedirle disculpas por haber facilitado su encarcelamiento.

Ahora que conocía un poco más a Theo podía escucharlo diciéndole – _"No es necesario, que pidas disculpas no es necesario, incluso es irrelevante"_ –, la castaña se sonrió ante esa revelación.

Sentada sobre el frío suelo de las mazmorras recordó cómo, en más de una oportunidad en la fría soledad del bosque, pensó y temió encontrarse con el rostro pálido de su compañero de escuela durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. No lo vio, no lo cruzó siquiera en la Batalla de Hogwarts, tiempo después sabría que él, como otros tantos, debió esconderse para no ser iniciado como mortífago o morir por su negativa.

Suspiró resignada.

Lo cierto era que fueron esas noches compartidas en el Caldero Chorreante las que determinaron sus actuales sentimientos. Él la comprendía, la entendía y la acompañaba en el silencio, no necesitaba palabras, él estaba junto a ella sin pretensiones, sin exigencias, simplemente mantenía su presencia, no la abandonaba.

¿Por qué le atraía tanto?

Era un misterio, tanto la pregunta como el chico en cuestión.

Su cabeza hervía, literalmente.

Después de reconocer sus sentimientos, estaba más tranquila, aunque le pesaba darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor lo habían notado. Tras ese pensamiento, el pánico volvió a inundarla, – _"¿Y si él lo sabe y… y cree que soy una niña estúpida?, ¡Oh, no, no, por favor!, si él lo sabe es el fin, el fin de nuestras charlas, y de nuestros silencios, el fin de nuestras tardes juntos en la biblioteca y junto al lago, el fin de todo"_ –

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud. Pensó mucho en él y en cómo se sentía a su lado, se analizaba, trataba de entender qué provocaba él en ella.

Alivio. Tranquilidad. Certidumbre. Serenidad. Auxilio. Seguridad

Sí, eso sentía a su lado pero ¿por qué?

Porque Theo se había vuelto su cimiento y ella podía descansar y construirse en él, podía relajarse, podía bajar la guardia y ser ella de manera completa. Sí, así es, podía mostrarse íntegra con todos sus defectos y virtudes y él la aceptaba.

Hermione era el ratón de biblioteca, la sabelotodo, la testaruda, la estricta, la insufrible yo-tengo-todas-las-respuestas-y-no-me-ganarás, la chica que pide siempre disculpas si cree que es lo correcto, la que se justifica innecesariamente, la que habla de todo todo el tiempo. Ella era todo esto y mucho más y Theo nunca le exigió cambiar sólo la escuchaba con atención. Con muy poco le marcaba como era él, con simples actos, y ella se amoldaba sin cambiar su esencia.

Ahora podía reconocerlo, estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de Theodore Nott, no podía negarlo, y el pánico comenzó a dominarla. Tenía un miedo atroz que crecía exponencialmente segundo a segundo, comenzó a temblar ante la posibilidad de que él se diera cuenta y la rechazara. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella?, alguien no lo suficientemente buena para él, seguramente alguien como Theo necesitaba de una señorita de clase, Blaise se lo dijo muy claramente, ella es de un mundo muy distinto.

¿Quién sería su prometida?, este pensamiento la partió en dos. No podía olvidar lo arcaica que era la aristocracia mágica y lo más probable era que estuviera comprometido con alguien desde la niñez, ¿sería Daphne Greengrass?, alguien como ella, a los ojos de la castaña, estaba a la altura de Nott, o tal vez alguna de Beauxbattons.

–" _Eres un desastre Hermione Gr..."_ – se rió ante su propia corrección mental – _"Eres un desastre tal que ni siquiera has aprendido a decir tu nombre como corresponde, Sabrina Hermione Berenice Rosier"_ – pensó.

La pared sobre la que tenía apoyada su espalda comenzó a cambiar, ella se irguió de golpe algo asustada y observó cómo se transfiguraban los ladrillos en madera y, poco a poco, una puerta se disponía frente a ella.

–Imposible– se dijo a sí misma en voz alta mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

Escuchó cómo se giraba el cerrojo y las hojas se abrían, mostrando una gran sala, cubierta de estantes y libros que se perdían a la vista. Avanzó lentamente.

Al traspasar el umbral, el glamour de su rostro y cabello fue desapareciendo, podía sentir cómo caía su largo cabello y cómo rozaba su espalda, era una sensación que se volvía cada vez más reconfortante.

–No puedo creerlo– se decía a sí misma –esta… esta debe ser la biblioteca de la que me hablaba mi madre– pasaba sus dedos por unos pergaminos sobre un escritorio –la biblioteca personal de Salazar Slytherin–

Casi no podía respirar de la emoción, las puertas del mismísimo salón de estudios de uno de los cuatro fundadores se habían abierto para ella, por ella, porque era una _aristoi_ , más allá de ser una gryffindor, eso no importaba, lo que contaba era su deseo de conservar el saber ancestral y sostenerlo.

Había tanto material, tantos libros dispuestos unos sobre otros, en estanterías, en el suelo, sobre los varios escritorios que había a su alrededor. Ese lugar debió haber sido bastante concurrido hace varios siglos, cuando aún los slytherin resguardaban el conocimiento antiguo con el propósito de preservar la sociedad mágica más allá de los purismos de sangre.

La castaña estaba extasiada, vibraba de felicidad, su sonrisa se podía ver reflejada en el brillo de su mirada.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… no dejas de sorprenderme–

Escuchó esas palabras y se volteó rápidamente sólo para ver los ojos negros de Theodore que la inquirían.

–¿The-Theo? – chilló y tocó su rostro y cabello, tomando consciencia de que el conjuro que la ocultaba se había disipado al entrar a ese salón.

–Ahora entiendo– dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, mientras la castaña retrocedía hasta chocar contra un escritorio –debo darle la bienvenida, Lady Rosier–

Sonrió y, con mucho cuidado acarició el rostro de Hermione, casi como si estuviera pasando sus dedos sobre una pieza de arte, podía ver sus labios temblar y cómo se los mordía una vez más, incitándolo a besarlos y esta vez no se contendría.

–Eres preciosa–

Tras esas palabras la besó, primero dulcemente y luego con pasión creciente, se detuvo sólo cuando se dio cuenta que podrían morir ahogados uno en el otro.

–No sabes cuán feliz me has hecho en este momento, Hermione– aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, su frente apoyada en la de ella, ambos agitados –y antes de que pienses tonterías– dejó escapar una pequeña risa –no es porque haya descubierto que eres una Rosier– pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica –sino porque ahora sé que puedo compartir contigo el único secreto que creí que jamás podría revelarte–

Ella sonrió y recibió un segundo beso, estaban siendo consumidos por la urgencia de sus deseos y por la potencia de sus sentimientos. Ya no se preguntaban nada más, estaban saboreando las respuestas a todos sus interrogantes, saciando la sed del otro, compartiendo el manjar de sus corazones.

Un libro cayó al suelo y los trajo de regreso, ambos se giraron y miraron sorprendidos.

–¡Oh!, no se preocupen por mí, hagan de cuenta que no estoy– dijo Luna con su voz de niña inocente, sin siquiera mirarlos, sólo una sonrisa coronaba su rostro.

–¡Luna!– chilló Hermione mientras Theo comenzó a reír, por primera vez, en voz alta y con sinceridad.

–Dime, Hermione– se giró hacia ella –¿Deseas que me vaya?, no creo que deban continuar mucho más, siendo quienes son, podrían arrepentirse si...–

–¡Basta!, ¡No sigas!– la castaña silenció a su amiga.

Theo se recuperó del primer ataque incontrolable de risa que tuvo en su vida, miró a la rubia y luego a Hermione antes de concluir.

–Creo que debemos hablar, los tres–

Ellas sonrieron, sí, no estaban solos cómo creían, tal vez, incluso, podían llegar a compartir objetivos.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Qué cuentan mis queridos lectores?, ¿queda alguno aún?, espero que sí.

Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y encuentren entretenido e interesante este capítulo. Hermione ya venía sintiendo cosillas pero nunca lo había reconocido en voz alta, ni siquiera para ella misma.

Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos?, ¡pobre Draco y pobre Blaise!, ellos tenían buenas intenciones y creyeron que si la castaña actuaba como actuaba era porque ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Y comprobamos que Theo puede reír, la situación lo superó, todo rozaba lo surreal así que pudo liberar esa presión por medio de la risa. No creo que volvamos a ver algo parecido.

Tracey, perdió de vista a sus dos invitadas, bueno, pronto volverán, Snape no la castigará. Los que sí pagarán caro su atrevimiento son Malfoy y Zabini, por más que todo haya salido muuuuy bien, eso no les quita lo inoportunos y metidos.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el abuelo de Hermione, sentía que a HP en general le faltaba un poco de redención, tenemos a Snape sí pero... tengo ganas de mostrar mi versión del arrepentimiento de uno de los Caballeros Walpurgis.

No me tiren tomates aún, falta un poco más de desarrollo de la reacción de Theo y de la misma Hermione que fue descubierta pero eso lo dejo para próximos capítulos... sí, sí, soy algo cruel, lo reconozco.

 **anaylen** : ¿qué te parecen estas interacciones? ¿cumplieron tus expectativas?... y sí, ya no están ni Harry, ni Ron ni Neville así que Theo se convirtió en su cuarta persona menos favorita... o ¿quién sabe? como se trata de su querida sobrina, tal vez escala hasta el puesto número uno sin ningún problema jajajaja ;)

 **TsukimePrincess** : Hubiera sido un puñetazo en la cara para más de uno, ¿no? pero no podía, además, le prometió a Harry que él estaría presente cuando se revelase ante Malfoy, así que aún le queda un tiempo como Granger. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo siento y pido disculpas a aquellos que les agrada Ron pero... no sé... a mí nunca me terminó de cerrar como personaje protagónico, como secundario sí por lo lúdico pero no más que eso. Debo ponerme a pensar eso... tal vez así pueda darle un poco más de crédito al chico.

 **YUKI NICKY1** : He sido cruel y ahora más que nunca, mil mil disculpas. He querido subir este capítulo antes, incluso lo tenía más que esbozado y pensado pero, como dije, el tiempo es un cruel enemigo. Lo siento! Espero este capítulo sea lo suficientemente aceptable como para redimirme.

 **crazzy76** : Gracias por tus palabras! aún no le decido un destino a Ginny pero lamento que su muerte no esté entre las opciones jejejeje, lo que no sé y no me decido es si la redimo o no, si la dejo con Harry o no... me gustan los fics que la ponen con Blaise pero yo a él ya le decidií otra pareja con su respectivo trasfondo. Veremos jejejeje.

 **Astoria Greengrass Malfoy** : aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje, gracias por tus palabras, sí, será algo difícil el camino de Herms pero tiene nuevas lealtades y, como siempre digo y pienso, no serán muchas las serpientes que te brinden su lealtad pero aquellas que lo hacen, te entregarán todo y harán todo por ti, morir sólo es una de las opciones, ellas matarían por un amigo real, hundirían al enemigo y entregarían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, se arrastrarían en la inmundicia y hasta entregarían su orgullo por alguien a quien le son fieles. (no olvidar que Narcissa desafió al mismísimo Voldemort por su hijo). Espero te haya gustado el comportamiento de Theo.

 **Betting Life** : he actualizado con retraso, espero aún sigas ahí, un abrazo

 **Janet** : Jajaja, ¿alguna serpiente qué recomiendes?, estoy abierta a las propuestas. Aún falta un poquitín para la reacción de los Weasley.

 **danaesirianneblack** : como ya he dicho, aquí está la reacción de Theo, aunque aún queda un poco más por desarrollar, aquí simplemente se dejó llevar por primera y única vez y sólo porque creía que no había espectadores.

 **Aid4** : Habrá que esperar para las reacciones de los slys, aquí Blaise y Draco se las mandaron, ahora estarán en capilla un tiempo.

 **CarmesiRiver** : Espero te haya gustado la rección de Theo, los Weasley deberán esperar un poco más para verla en su máximo esplendor jejeje.

 **NimCastleGrey** : Espero no haberte perdido como lectora por mi atraso, me alegra que te haya gustado este delirio de fic.

 **yueyuna** : Hola! gracias por el aliento. =)

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores, incluso a los fantasmas jajajaja!**

 **¡Gracias por cada follow!, ¡Gracias a aquellos que han marcado esta historia entre sus favoritos!**

 **Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto**

 **¿Alguno quedó con ganas de dejar un review?**

 **Un fuerte abrazo virtual a cada uno.**


	11. Conociéndonos

**¡Hola!** otro capítulo, otro delirio

 **Disclaimer** : todos los derechos sobre el potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Conociéndonos**

Tracey fue un error, ella lo sabía.

Nunca se lo ocultaron, al contrario, ese hecho fue y es constantemente remarcado por sus progenitores.

William y Amanda Davis ya tenían a su heredero, el futuro de su casa, la llave del éxito y no deseaban ni podían darse el lujo de traer otro hijo al mundo. No eran significativamente adinerados, tenían un lugar en la alta sociedad pero aún no era estable y repartir su legado entre dos no era lo aconsejable. Ese embarazo tampoco había llegado en un buen momento, la guerra estaba en su punto más cruento y el Señor Oscuro cada vez tenía mayores exigencias que no todos podían cumplir.

El día de su nacimiento no hubo festejos ni alegría por parte del matrimonio, ni siquiera fueron a San Mungo, era como si quisieran ocultar una vergüenza. Su madre maldijo cada contracción, cada dolor y cada esfuerzo que debió realizar, previo y durante el parto. La mujer pujó con fuerza y determinación pero no por la ansiedad de ver a su retoño sino por la prisa de quitarse ese incordio de encima. Su padre ni siquiera permaneció en su casa, estaba al servicio de su señor cumpliendo una misión, dejó a su esposa en plena labor para ir a atender su tarea. Al regresar, sólo dio un fugaz vistazo a la solitaria cuna depositada en una fría y sombría habitación.

–¡Por lo menos Merlín quiso que fuera una niña!– masculló el hombre con algo de alivio desde la puerta, al ver la decoración circundante –Sí, una niña trae un buen matrimonio– dijo por lo bajo mientras se retiraba.

Hacía poco más de cuatro meses había nacido el heredero de los Nott, hijo de Bastian y Ludmila. En aquella lujosa mansión que constantemente los Davis visitaban, Tracey tendría su único propósito, su único valor a los ojos de sus padres: contraer matrimonio con Theodore y así emparentarse con uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Y harían todo lo posible para que eso ocurriera.

Aprovechando la amistad nacida en Hogwarts con la Señora Nott, Amanda introdujo a su hija como compañera de juegos. Su primogénito era demasiado grande, por desgracia, para que entablara amistad así que la relación dependía de la 'niña-no-buscada'. Después de todo, la sangre pura es valiosa y no debe desperdiciarse sino invertirse, si ella vino al mundo por accidente, rápidamente se le encontraría un propósito como bien intercambiable para la Alta Sociedad Mágica.

Así creció, sometida a dogmatismos, órdenes e instrucciones. Ella debía hacer feliz a Theodore, volverse indispensable en la vida de la futura cabeza de los Nott y no debía descansar hasta que en su dedo estuviera la reliquia familiar, un anillo de oro blanco, diamantes y esmeraldas, signo indiscutible del acuerdo matrimonial.

La vida de esa niña, lamentablemente, estuvo restringida desde el momento mismo de su concepción.

Pero pese a todos estos predicamentos, pese a que desde que tuvo uso de razón sus padres le afirmaron sus circunstancias, Tracey fue feliz, nunca le faltó amor.

Vincent, su querido hermano mayor, adoró, protegió y resguardó a la pequeña pelinegra que conoció postrada en la cuna de esa fría habitación, abandonada por sus padres al cuidado de los elfos domésticos. Él se encargó de cuidar cada paso que daba, de coronarla y llenarla de mimos cada vez que volvía de Hogwarts. El joven Davis dejó a los elfos encargados de brindarle todo lo necesario a la niña y ordenó que se le informe de absolutamente todo lo que le ocurriera, de lo bueno y de lo malo.

El tiempo pasó y ella creció.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande como para leer un calendario, su hermano le regaló uno que se renovaba mágicamente año a año y en el que estaban indicados los días en los que él volvería a su hogar. Así Tracey tachaba con su pluma cada día que pasaba contando el tiempo que faltaba para ver a su preciado Vincent, aquél que le enseño el calor del amor fraternal, aquél cuya sonrisa era capaz de aliviar los fríos momentos junto a sus padres.

Mientras esperaba, ella obedecía a su madre y pasaba horas en Nott Manor junto a Theodore. Sin embargo, ese chico, aquél que supuestamente sería su esposo, le prestaba muy poca atención, sólo lo justo que exigía el protocolo, nada más ni nada menos. Esta situación comenzó a preocuparla, si no cambiaba el panorama, sus padres la castigarían y su hermano estaba lejos y no podría evitarlo.

Tal vez aún era muy pequeña pero estaba consciente de su realidad, su madre se había encargado de grabar a fuego en su mente lo que significaba su existencia, borrando su infancia antes de que siquiera pudiera vivirla.

Una tarde de verano, cuando Tracey estaba a punto de cumplir siete años, intentó por milésima vez jugar con ese solitario niño que ni al heredero Malfoy prestaba atención, el resultado fue el de siempre y ya no lo soportó más. Por su pequeña mente pasaban las preguntas que sus padres le harían al volver a su casa y las respuestas negativas de siempre que les daría con el consecuente castigo. Las lágrimas cayeron como una plegaria silenciosa por sus mejillas y corrió con velocidad, lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían. Ella huía de ese niño, de sus padres y de sí misma, deseaba tener alas y volar junto a su hermano, estar con él y perderse en su cálido abrazo.

Estuvo varias horas sentada bajo el amparo de la sombra de un viejo árbol hasta que sintió una presencia frente a ella.

–Mi mamá dice que no debo hacer llorar a las niñas–

Tracey tenía miedo, no sabía qué responderle, si hacía enojar a Theodore, sus padres la castigarían aún más.

–Deja de llorar, no me gusta– agregó al ver que no logró silenciar a la niña.

–Es-está bi-bien– dijo mientras hipeaba.

Aunque ponía todo su esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas, su tristeza y desesperación eran mayores por lo que producía ese extraño ruido que se logra cuando se contiene el llanto.

–Sigues llorando–

–N-no… ya-ya no… no lloro– su vocecita emergía quebrada de su garganta.

Theo suspiró y se sentó a su lado, el viento se deslizaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

–¿Por qué siempre vienes a jugar conmigo? Sé que no te gusta–

Tracey lo observó un instante, se mordió su pequeño labio, decirle la verdad o mentirle era lo mismo, igual sería castigada al regresar.

–Por-porque mi mamá lo-lo dice– mantenía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

–Pero no te gusta–

Ella arqueó los hombros con cierta indiferencia, ya todo le daba igual.

–Mi mamá también me dice que debo ser tu amigo–

–Y tampoco te gusta– agregó con miedo.

El chico la miró de reojo.

–No me gusta que me digan qué hacer–

–A-a mí tampoco pero si no lo hago… mi papá me… me…– dijo refrenándose, siendo consciente de que no podía decir que le pegaban.

El pequeño Theo se dio cuenta, esa niña siempre vestía vestidos largos con mangas largas a pesar del calor, escondían las marcas de los golpes.

–¿Y qué te gusta hacer? –

–Estar con mi hermano– respondió mientras se le iluminaba el rostro y sonreía con sinceridad, eso llamó la atención de Theo, ella continuó –se llama Vincent y está en Hogwarts, lo conoces, ¿verdad?–

–Claro que lo conozco– rodó los ojos por la obviedad de la pregunta y luego de unos minutos agregó –debe ser lindo tener un hermano mayor–

–Sí– dijo ella mirando el horizonte –él es el único que me quiere, no se enoja conmigo por no hacer las cosas bien, por ser tonta–

–Tú no eres tonta– frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, la niña le era indiferente pero tampoco le parecía que fuera estúpida.

–Sí, lo soy… eso dice mi mamá, dice que soy tonta y torpe y que así nunca tendré amigos y que yo… yo ni siquiera sirvo para jugar contigo–

–¿Tan importante es que seamos amigos? –

–Debe serlo, si tu mamá y mi mamá lo dicen–

–Mira, si quieres ser mi amiga, sólo sé tú, no me gustan las niñitas delicadas que hacen todo lo que sus papás le dicen–

Ella parpadeó unas cuántas veces.

–Pero… si no hago lo que me dicen… me castigan– se abrazó a sí misma y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las cuerdas que conjuraba su padre.

–¿Y por qué tienen que enterarse? –

–¿Tú… no les dirías? –

–No… mira, si dejas de llorar, no les digo que no haces lo que dicen–

–¿Y… somos amigos ahora? – preguntó con alegría y emoción, si eran amigos, sus padres ya no la lastimarían.

–Bueno… pero no se lo digas a Draco–

Ella asintió con fuerza y una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué hago como amiga? –

–No sé… ¿sabes volar? –

Ella negó, su hermano le había prometido enseñarle cuando volviera.

–Ven, te enseño–

Le extendió la mano y juntos volvieron corriendo hacia la mansión.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero, a lo lejos, dos pares de ojos adultos los miraron con alegría, Amanda porque veía que su plan por fin estaba funcionando y Ludmila porque su hijo, por primera vez, se mostraba interesado por los sentimientos de otra persona que no fuera ella.

Los meses pasaron y ambos niños comenzaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. A Theodore le gustaba que ella no estuviera luciéndose todo el tiempo, la niña simplemente jugaba y le mostraba cosas sin competir con él, algo que siempre hacía Draco Malfoy o Pansy Parkinson cada vez que se veían. A Tracey le intrigaba ese niño, tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntarle por qué era tan callado o por qué siempre miraba a todos tan seriamente como si se los tragara con los ojos, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar y que se vaya. Así, ambos aprendieron del otro poco a poco.

Hasta el verano previo al ingreso a Hogwarts.

Una mañana estaban ambos comparando sus compras del Callejón Diagon, habían recibido sus respectivas cartas de ingreso y ahora tenían todo dispuesto a su alrededor, cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en el recibidor. Ambos corrieron con rapidez hasta llegar al lugar y vieron a Ludmila en el suelo, a su lado y de pie estaban Bastian y un hombre que Tracey no conocía y que con los años le dirían que se llamaba Avery, Oswald Avery.

En ese momento entendió que ni ella ni Theodore deberían estar ahí pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Nunca supo qué fue lo que ocurrió ni el por qué, ninguno de los Nott le explicaría las razones por las que esa hermosa mujer yacía en el suelo con el rostro golpeado y sosteniendo los fragmentos de su varita, tampoco sabría qué hacía ese desconocido con la mirada altiva y una sonrisa macabra, pero nunca, nunca olvidaría lo que vio en los minutos sucesivos.

Ese hombre extraño miró a ambos niños, masculló algo inentendible y se retiró, Bastian observaba a su esposa con el rostro atravesado por el desdén y el asco. Tracey retrocedió unos pasos, pensaba correr en la dirección opuesta pero al ver que Theo seguía de pie, firme e inmutable, con el rostro fijo en sus padres, no pudo huir sabiendo que lo abandonaba.

La Señora Nott se levantó trastabillando, giró apenas y miró a su hijo, le sonrió y murmuró –Te amo, hijo mío, nunca lo olvides– luego miró a su esposo, sacó un frasco de su túnica y bebió un extraño líquido sólo para caer una vez más al suelo.

Padre e hijo se miraron. El mago mayor no mostró sentimiento alguno, no se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de su esposa que poco a poco perdía el calor de la vida, sólo centro sus ojos en el niño frente a él y, por primera vez desde que lo vio nacer, sintió asombro y algo que se asemejaba al temor.

Tracey giró hacia Theo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, cubrió su boca y contuvo un gemido de terror. Los ojos de su compañero de juegos y aventuras perdieron su brillo característico, se volvieron opacos como la noche cerrada, su cuello estaba tenso y su mano sostenía la varita recién adquirida con fuerza, al punto de que sus puños estaban blancos por la ferocidad del agarre. La energía mágica que emanaba era claramente asesina y poco a poco, la cristalería de los alrededores comenzó a estallar y los vidrios diminutos se alzaron en el aire, flotaron alrededor del pequeño mago y se dirigieron con fuerza hacia su padre, clavándose en todo su cuerpo como diminutas agujas.

La pequeña bruja apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo en un vano intento por serenarlo pero la retiró de inmediato, se había quemado con su energía sólo por rozarlo. En ese momento comprendió a Theodore Nott, entendió la verdad detrás de ese chico pasivo y tranquilo que solía perseguir y con el que ahora jugaba casi diariamente y tuvo verdadero pavor.

La máscara que el niño aprendió a cultivar desde la cuna no era sólo para protegerse a sí mismo como todo sangrepura, como todo hijo de dos slytherins, sino para proteger a los demás, a aquellos que lo rodeaban. Tracey comprendió que él se mostraba extremadamente tranquilo y controlado porque su mismo interior bullía con desenfreno.

Theo era sentimiento puro, emociones que podían volverse pasiones que rozaban lo enfermizo y por esa razón, por ese motivo, debía atarse a lo racional, a lo calculado, a la lógica fría y distante que mantenía a raya su verdadero espíritu. La prudencia, la cautela y la moderación en el heredero Nott eran la soga que mantenía atada, controlada y serenada a la bestia que residía en su interior y que podía llegar a causar mucho dolor y terror en sus oponentes.

Su padre, sangrando por los cortes recibidos, comenzó a reír por el orgullo que sentía, su hijo sería un maestro en las artes oscuras, lo presentía.

La bruja no retiraba sus ojos de su amigo mientras tragaba grueso, sólo escuchó un 'desmaius' y lo vio caer inconsciente, se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel extraño señor que había regresado. Se le ordenó volver a su casa y no repetir nunca lo que había visto, algo que ella obedeció de inmediato. Mientras corría rumbo a la red flú, tenía en su mente la imagen fija del chico consumido por sus sentimientos.

No volvió a ver a Theo hasta el día que tomaron el Expreso de Hogwarts. Él no le habló durante todo el viaje, apenas sí la miró y se dirigió a otro compartimiento, lejos de ella. Ambos sabían que ahora estaban unidos más allá de una amistad, ahora compartían un secreto y él no quería su lástima, su pena, su conmiseración, por eso la alejó. Tracey nunca sabría que la primera vez que Theo sintió culpa fue por ella en aquel momento, todo porque perdió el control de sí frente a esa niña que sufría el acoso de sus propios padres, porque lo vio como realmente era.

Si anteriormente era antisocial, ahora se había vuelto un verdadero misántropo. Los rumores circulaban a su alrededor pero la gente pronto encontró cosas más divertidas qué hacer y en las que depositar su atención así que lo dejaron a un lado. Sin embargo, lo respetaban sobremanera, aduciendo su comportamiento y temor al hecho sabido de que era hijo de un mortífago.

Pero Tracey le temía por sí mismo, por él, por esa oscuridad de la que fue testigo. Lo quería, sí, pero también tenía miedo y su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que era mejor obedecer el deseo del chico de mantenerse lejos y no insistir su compañía.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que ninguno debía meterse con él ni con lo que consideraba de su propiedad, sean sus libros, el lugar que había elegido para sentarse en el salón de clases y en la biblioteca o las personas que él consideraba 'amigos': Blaise, Draco y ella misma. Nunca les habló más de lo requerido por las circunstancias pero ninguno jamás puso en duda su lealtad y, de los tres, Tracey era la más cercana, la que mejor lo comprendía, la que sólo necesitaba una mirada para comprender lo que le ocurría a pesar de la distancia impuesta entre ambos.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo con su parsimonia, sus sorpresas y los peligros que año a año se desenvolvían en Hogwarts y el mundo mágico.

La rutina la consumió y poco a poco fue olvidando aquél día en Nott Manor. Si alguna vez Theo volvió a caer en esa oscuridad, ella no lo supo porque no estuve presente, algo que agradecía porque sabía que ninguno de los otros dos que se decían amigos del misántropo realmente lo conocían.

Hasta esta noche, la noche de su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

Frente a ella se desenvolvía una escena que desencadenó una reacción similar en su amigo, ella lo vivió todo en cámara lenta: Blaise y Draco repitiendo su conversación con Granger y Theo implosionando ante esas palabras.

El cuello tenso del joven dejaba ver con claridad sus venas, todos sus miembros parecían entumecidos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, su rostro estaba impávido y su mirada había perdido ese tenue brillo, sus ojos estaban opacos, casi sin vida. Tracey pudo ver cuando Theo tragó lentamente, su garganta subió y bajó dando cuenta del esfuerzo desmedido que estaba haciendo por controlarse, y tuvo miedo una vez más. Miró de reojo a los otros dos, por primera vez en su vida comenzó a recitar una pequeña letanía a Nimue para que no pasara a mayores, – _"¡¿Cómo se les ocurre a estos dos meterse en los asuntos de Theo sin preguntarle?!, ¡Nimue, escúchame, que Theo se controle!, ¡Por favor!"_ –

Lo vio retroceder un paso sin apartar sus ojos de Blaise y Draco y lo escuchó decir –Iré tras ella antes de que sea tarde–, se giró y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Tracey pasó su mano por su frente, la tensión disminuyó y su cuerpo perdía un poco de balance dado los nervios que sintió de repente. No podía creerlo, ella ya lo presentía, lo venía viendo a lo largo de estos meses pero nunca imaginó que Theo pudiera sentir algo tan profundo por Granger al punto de reaccionar de esa manera.

–" _¿Será que realmente se enamoró de esa bruja?, ¡Imposible!, aunque…"_ –

Sí, no podía negarlo, a su mente vinieron en frenesí las decenas de situaciones en las que los encontró, tanto en la biblioteca, como en el jardín o el salón de clases, sólo les faltaba compartir las comidas en el Salón Comedor y dormir juntos.

No podía negar que al principio esa situación le molestaba, la castaña había logrado en semanas lo que a ella le tomó años, además no confiaba, se trataba de una gryffindor, ¿qué quería con un slytherin? Pero cuando se acercó a ella con esa rubia extraña que todos llamaban Lunática Lovegood con el firme propósito de hacerla reír, cuando llegó a conocerla, se tranquilizó y sonrió, Hermione Granger era una buena persona.

Sin embargo, una cosa era ser 'amiga de Theo' y otra muy diferente es ser la 'futura novia de Theo'. – _"A mi madre no le gustará nada la situación cuando se entere"_ – pensó y suspiró. El tiempo había transcurrido lentamente y se percató de los otros dos que seguían a su lado con el rostro compungido y preocupados, decidió traerlos de regreso a la realidad y hacerlos conscientes del grave aprieto en el que se habían metido.

–Rueguen, imploren, suplíquenle a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar, a la misma Nimue si es necesario, porque si Theo pierde su oportunidad con Granger… la muerte por mano del Señor Oscuro sería mucho más clemente– siseó por lo bajo, no era el momento ni el lugar de llamar la atención del resto de su casa.

Giró y fue junto a Luna Lovegood, estaba preocupada, una de sus dos invitadas externas había ido a deambular por los pasillos de las habitaciones, no podía perder a la que le quedaba.

–¿Cómo estás, Luna? –

–¡Tracey!, muy bien de hecho, es una linda fiesta–

–Me alegra escucharte decir eso–

–Mmmm, te ves preocupada, ¿los torposoplos no te dejan pensar con claridad? –

–¿Los qué? – preguntó extrañada.

–Torposoplos… si quieres te presto mis gafas para que puedas verlos, siempre las traigo conmigo–

La pelinegra, recordando esos ridículos anteojos con los que solía encontrar a la rubia, negó rápidamente con la cabeza agregando que no era necesario.

–No deberías preocuparte– agregó Luna con la mirada fija en el pasillo –ellos sabrán encontrarse–

–¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? – no lograba acostumbrarse a los comentarios de la chica, alguien debería decirle a la slytherin que nunca lo logrará.

–Nada en general y mucho en particular, sólo que no creo que sea bueno que pasen mucho tiempo solos– le sonrió –creo que Flora y Hestia están felices–

–¡Sí! – respondió sorprendida por el cambio de tema y pensando en las palabras extrañas que había pronunciado –me alegra que puedan ser adolescentes normales– las miró un instante –aún sufren el hostigamiento de los chicos de otras casas, las ven a ellas y ven a sus tíos, es algo triste realmente–

–¡Oh!, no será siempre así, no todos podrán olvidar pero estoy segura que en el futuro, ambas chicas tendrán el apoyo de las personas adecuadas–

Tracey la miró algo extrañada, el comentario fue… ¿raro?, decidió ir a ver a las chicas mencionadas. En lo que llevaba del año, había tratado por todos los medios de hacerlas sentir cómodas, a pesar que sus padres le advirtieron que se alejara de ellas por el peligro que significaban las asociaciones con mortífagos condenados públicamente.

Luna caminó con prudencia hacia el pasillo. No estaba muy preocupada por Hermione, de hecho, era consciente de que Theodore podría manejar la situación pero le preocupaba que los torposoplos en su amiga nublaran su juicio y no escuchara al slytherin. Decidió ir tras ellos sólo para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien.

El camino era oscuro y no sabía bien qué camino habían tomado así que sacó sus gafas y decidió seguir a esas criaturas mágicas invisibles. Como se alimentan de los pensamientos negativos, suelen ir tras aquellos que se encuentran preocupados incitando aún más las emociones que producen su alimento confundiéndolos. En realidad, fue bastante simple ver el rastro que dejaban gracias a sus gafas especiales, así que prosiguió.

Al llegar a un camino sin salida aparente, se sorprendió que los torposoplos atravesaran esos bloques de piedra huyendo hacia ella, se quitó sus lentes y miró con atención. Inclinó su cabeza y sonrió satisfecha antes de decir con total tranquilidad en su voz –Déjeme presentarme, por favor, mi nombre es Luna Pandora Lovegood y es un placer estar aquí–

Las puertas de roble aparecieron frente a ella y se abrieron con cuidado, lo que vio la llenó de orgullo, su mejor amiga había encontrado la claridad suficiente en su mente y corazón como para aceptar a Theodore y por eso las criaturas mágicas huían de ellos. Miró hacia los costados y se asombró por la cantidad de libros dispuestos en infinitas estanterías que se perdían a su vista, había también escritorios repletos de pergaminos con diversas anotaciones y muchos otros en blanco.

Decidió retirarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en un tomo bastante grande que decía _Cuidado y cría de los snorkack de cuerno arrugado_. Su corazón saltó de alegría, su padre tenía razón y ahí había un libro mágico que hablaba sobre esas criaturas que con tanto afán buscaron durante tantas jornadas. No lo pensó dos veces, simplemente avanzó hacia él y estiró su mano, olvidando por completo a la pareja que se devoraba a sus espaldas. Comenzó a leerlo, abstrayéndose totalmente, alzó la vista y vio otro tomo cuyas letras casi eran imperceptibles, sintió curiosidad y decidió tomarlo también pero ese libro estaba tan alto que apenas sí lo rozaba con los dedos, se esforzó por agarrarlo al punto de tirarlo al suelo.

Ese sonido fuerte y seco trajo de regreso a Hermione y Theodore que miraron algo azorados. Luna sintió algo de pena por sí misma y por ellos.

–¡Oh!, no se preocupen por mí, hagan de cuenta que no estoy–

Sin embargo, no logró su cometido, el rostro de su amiga no se componía, estaba asustada y avergonzada, la vio tocarse su cabello y luego cubrirse el rostro sonrojado mientras gritaba –¡Luna! –

Por su parte, la rubia pudo ver que Theo estaba sorprendido pero tranquilo al punto de comenzar a reír como nunca antes lo había visto y, seguramente, eran las primeras en ver y escuchar semejante acto expresivo por su parte.

–Dime, Hermione, ¿deseas que me vaya?, no creo que deban continuar mucho más, siendo quienes son, podrían arrepentirse si…–

–¡Basta!, ¡No sigas!– chilló su amiga.

Luna conocía a la perfección los usos y costumbres de la sociedad mágica, en especial de la aristocracia, aunque no los compartiera ni tuviera pensado llevarlos adelante, así que sabía que la pareja frente a ella no debía ir más allá de lo que estaban haciendo si pretendían algo serio. Sin embargo, también quería que su amiga fuera feliz y si eso significaba que ella se fuera y tuviera que abandonar esos preciados libros, así lo haría.

En ese momento, Theo recuperó el control de sí y las miró a ambas antes de decir –Creo que debemos hablar, los tres–

La rubia y la castaña asintieron con una sonrisa y fueron conducidas por el mago hasta lo que debía ser una sala de estar dispuesta con sillones verde esmeralda y demás mobiliario de plata.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Hermione se asombró al ver que sobre la mesa ratona aparecía un juego de té y diversos bocadillos. Theo se incorporó, les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a servirles la infusión mientras hablaba.

–Dado que esta biblioteca se encuentra dentro de las mazmorras y soy el único slytherin presente, me corresponde oficiar de anfitrión en esta reunión… _imprevista_ –

El muchacho vio que su pretendida miraba su cabello con algo de temor y duda.

–No deberías sorprenderte, Hermione– ella le dirigió la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, él se sintió conquistado por la profundidad dorada que lo atravesaba –este lugar está acondicionado para que nadie pueda hacer uso del engaño, ya sea con las palabras o el glamour–

–¿Quieres decir que aquí sólo podemos hablar con la verdad? –

–Sólo podemos expresarnos con la verdad, si no deseamos que los demás conozcan nuestros pensamientos o sentimientos, deberemos guardar silencio– (*)

–Es extraño– comenzó a decir la castaña –si esta es la biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin… que esté dispuesta para que nadie pueda engañar…–

Theo sonrió de lado y elevó una ceja con malicia –¿Lo dices porque los slytherin somos mentirosos por naturaleza? –

Ella se sonrojó por haber sido expuesta. Sí, lo había pensado y no lo podría negar en voz alta, estaba profundamente avergonzada y el mago a su izquierda se deleitó con esa imagen.

–Si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta que _esa_ fue la razón principal por la que este espacio fue creado con ese encantamiento en particular–

Por supuesto, si los que habitaban esa biblioteca eran los maestros del engaño, debía haber algún tipo de protección, tanto para el conocimiento que se resguardaba como para aquellos a quienes se les daba la bienvenida.

–Disculpa si te he ofendido– alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

Theo suspiró y tras beber un sorbo de té agregó –Sigues diciendo cosas innecesarias–

Sus palabras robaron una sonrisa de Hermione que pasó a prestar su atención en Luna, la rubia miraba hacia todos lados con sus ojos bien abiertos, casi dirían que realmente estaba trastornada.

–Luna… ¿cómo… por qué…?– no sabía bien qué preguntar, ¿cómo los había encontrado?, ¿cómo había entrado ahí?, ¿por qué no se sorprendía al verla cambiada?, ¿por qué no hacía preguntas?

La ravenclaw la miró y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–Los torposoplos me trajeron aquí– Theo sólo la miraba y Hermione ya no se atrevía a cuestionar absolutamente nada –y sentí la magia tras la piedra, sentí que me llamaba, como si me conociera… no sé, fue algo extraño, por eso me presenté y luego la puerta apareció–

El slytherin la escuchó con atención, algo similar ocurrió con él pero, a diferencia de esa chica, no supo bien que hacer hasta mucho tiempo después. Aún recordaba el tenue murmullo que sentía cada vez que pasaba cerca, incluso durante su segundo año temió que se tratara de la Cámara de los Secretos y que de alguna manera él estuviera provocando los problemas que se cernían sobre la escuela. Fue durante su quinto año, cuando todos estaban preocupados por Umbridge que él, sin razón aparente, se paró una noche solitaria frente al murallón de piedra y preguntara qué es lo que buscaban de él y luego, tras sentir que preguntaban su nombre, se presentó y las puertas se abrieron.

El conocimiento que estuvo a su disposición a partir de ese momento lo colmó de orgullo y satisfacción. Poco a poco, lectura tras lectura, comprendió cuál era su deber, el por qué estaba ahí y cuáles eran los errores que la comunidad mágica estaba cometiendo, especialmente los mortifagos.

Quiso compartir lo que estaba aprendiendo pero sabía que no a cualquiera estaba destinado ese saber así que hizo pruebas, llevó a sus amigos y a muchos otros a transitar y esperar junto a la puerta pero ninguno dio señales de escuchar ese llamado. Comprendió que, tal vez, sea el único capaz de hacerlo y que, de ser así, él de alguna manera lograría que otros encuentren ese camino, así sea su futuro hijo o hija. El 'Juramento Inquebrantable' de su genealogía se había despertado y debía custodiar el conocimiento arcano y antiguo con su vida.

Ahora, a su izquierda estaba la chica que le quitaba el aliento desde comienzo de año y frente a él su mejor amiga, alguien que todos consideraban loca incluyéndose él, pero que ahora sabía que debía ser especial de alguna manera no tan trastornada si la biblioteca le dio la bienvenida.

–¿Cómo sabes que esta biblioteca le pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin? – preguntó el mago con tranquilidad mientras salía de sus recuerdos y conclusiones.

–Bueno… yo…– _"¿Estará bien decir que fue mi madre la que me habló de ella?, Theo ya sabe y Luna… Luna siempre parece ver más allá que cualquiera… no me extrañaría que ella supiera quien soy incluso antes que yo misma"_ –mi madre… ella me habló de esta biblioteca privada, me dijo que… que tuvo acceso a ella durante sus años en Hogwarts… imagino que… imagino que debió encontrarla como ustedes dos–

–¿Tú no sentiste el llamado? – preguntó Theo intrigado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y agregó –Estaba… con otras cosas en la cabeza…–

–Torposoplos– interrumpió Luna con los ojos cerrados mientras bebía su té.

–Lo que sea…– comentó y luego continuó –pero cuando pensé en mí… es decir… cuando…– no sabía cómo expresar lo que le había ocurrido –cuando me llamé a mí misma, por mi _verdadero nombre_ , la piedra se transfiguró en puerta y pude pasar–

–Tu verdadero nombre– repitió Theo casi murmurando.

–Este… sí… verás…–

–Eres hija de Evelyn Prince y nos dices que ella conocía este lugar, creo… creo que lo que ocurrió es que tú ya eras bienvenida, no debiste pedir permiso sólo decir tu nombre– comentó Luna.

–¿Cómo sabes que mi madre es…?–

–Lo decía _El Profeta_ – respondió.

–Pero ahí no decía que yo era su hija–

–Estaba tu foto– le respondió.

–Pero no se veía mi rostro– contestó algo desesperada.

–Herms, la gente no ve lo que no quiere ver por más que esté frente a sus ojos, yo sí te reconocí, era obvio que eras tú–

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la castaña agregó.

–Y tú no has dicho nada a pesar de saberlo… te lo agradezco–

Luna le sonrió –No es mi derecho ni deber revelar quién eres sino protegerte, eres mi amiga y eso es lo que corresponde–

Esas palabras de absoluta lealtad por parte de la rubia extrajeron una sonrisa en la gryffindor, ambas fueron sustraídas de su encanto por el carraspeo de Theo.

–Lo que me intriga, y no te ofendas Lovegood, es ¿por qué tú tienes permitido entrar a este lugar?, lo entiendo de ella, es una Rosier, heredera de un antiguo linaje por parte de ambos padres y su propia madre ya había estado aquí, algo que explica algunos elementos que encontré en los alrededores y que creo deben pertenecer a la Sra. Prince, pero ¿tú? –

–No lo sé– respondió directamente con su vocecita –tal vez sea por mi madre o por mi padre, tal vez sea por ambos–

Tenía sus ojos perdidos en un rincón de la biblioteca. Hermione que conoció a Xenophilius Lovegood no podía imaginar que él fuera la causa de la conciencia _aristoi_ en su amiga.

–Mi madre, Pandora Travers, fue una bruja excepcional y muy inteligente, murió cuando yo tenía nueve años por un encantamiento que no salió como ella esperaba– silenció un segundo, ese recuerdo seguía provocándole tristeza a pesar de los años transcurridos –ella siempre me habló del deber que teníamos los magos y brujas por resguardar y proteger el conocimiento del mundo mágico, mi padre sigue diciendo lo mismo, ambos hacían lo posible por llevar adelante esa tarea y ella me hizo jurar que yo haría lo mismo, siempre lo hacía a modo de juego, cuando crecí entendí que era algo mucho más importante que lo que había creído de niña– se irguió y fue hasta el libro que había llamado su atención en un principio, tras unos segundos de silencio, continuó –sólo que mi padre… él perdió un poco de sí mismo cuando ella murió, creo que… creo que lo único que tiene en mente, aparte de mi bienestar, es esa promesa y por eso concentra su tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar y proteger esas criaturas que el mundo mágico ignora, sea por no verlas o por no creer en ellas– se acercó a ellos con el libro, se sentó y lo apoyó en su regazo dejando a la vista el título, Hermione tragó fuerte y con algo de vergüenza –por eso a veces puede parecer un poco… extravagante… pero es una buena persona que ama demasiado–

–En-entiendo– dijo la castaña mirando su taza de té.

–Ya veo– agregó Theo y sonrió –veo que somos tres miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho aquí reunidos–

Luna sonrió con picardía y Hermione seguía avergonzada.

–Saben que nadie puede conocer este lugar si antes no pasan por determinadas pruebas que demuestren su compromiso–

–Lo sé– dijo Hermione.

–Puedo entenderlo– agregó Luna.

–Sólo me pregunto… ¿cómo podremos volver?, sería extraño entrar a la sala común de slytherin– expresaba la castaña en voz alta compartiendo sus pensamientos.

–" _Ese es un serio problema, ellas no pueden entrar simplemente y desaparecer tras un muro"_ – pensaba Theo.

–La Sala de los Menesteres– agregó Luna –seguramente ella nos pueda traer aquí–

–¡Es verdad!– Hermione se irguió de repente –ella creó un túnel el año pasado que nos permitió entrar al castillo, seguro que si probamos la necesidad de llegar aquí y si esta biblioteca siente que queremos venir, de alguna manera podrán conectarse–

Viendo el rostro sin expresión de Theo, la castaña procedió a explicarse.

–La Sala de los Menesteres, conocida también como la Sala que viene y va–

–Sí, la conozco– agregó interrumpiéndola –tiene un principio similar al de esta biblioteca, podría funcionar– se silenció un instante y luego las miró con frialdad –el único problema que veo es que apenas si tenemos dos meses de clases, no podremos estudiar lo que está aquí en tan poco tiempo, mucho menos con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. a la vuelta de la esquina–

La sola mención de los exámenes hizo que Hermione sintiera como su estómago se estrujaba, contestó casi murmurando –Ya… ya veremos como solucionamos eso–

–Además– el mago se levantó, se acercó a la bruja y, arrodillándose ante ella, le acarició la mejilla izquierda sorprendiéndola –tú tienes mucho por hacer, tu llegada traerá muchos cambios–

La chica apenas podía respirar, sólo estaba concentrada en la sensación que nacía en su mejilla y se irradiaba hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó alejándose de su pretendida –¿En qué punto de tu ingreso al mundo aristocrático estás? –

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que reaccionó que se le preguntaba a ella, miró hacia un costado y mordió su labio inferior mientras estrujaba una inocente servilleta que nada tenía que ver con sus problemas.

–Esta mañana fui a Azkabán… visité a mi abuelo, Timeus Rosier– Theo la miraba intensamente, evaluando las expresiones de la bruja –tomé mi herencia… soy– levantó su vista y la fijó en los ojos del mago –soy la nueva cabeza de la familia–

–Eso es excelente, Hermione– comentó Luna con una sonrisa, el chico sólo asintió.

–Ahora debo… debo tomar posesión de mis bienes y pensaba que sólo después de eso debería presentarme ante el mundo mágico–

–Sobre todo, debes ver el estado de esos bienes, cerciorarte las condiciones en la que están, verificar quienes tienen deudas contigo y, especialmente, si tú las tienes con alguien– dijo velozmente el chico –parte de esa información la encontrarás en Rosier Castle, en la documentación que allí se resguarda, y la otra sólo la obtendrás de boca del anterior cabeza de tu familia, tu abuelo–

Hermione sólo parpadeaba y evitaba con todas sus fuerzas boquear delante de Theodore.

–Deberás conocer con qué familias han estado relacionados los Rosier a lo largo de los últimos siglos, tanto aquí como en el extranjero, además de entablar contacto por correo, asegurándoles que luego les darás una audiencia, esto debe ser hecho cuanto antes–

La castaña seguía con su mirada de asombro, sólo tragaba grueso, sentía su garganta seca y rasposa.

–Estás entrando a un mundo cruel, inclemente, que no tendrá un mínimo de piedad por ti– su voz se había dulcificado –intentarán sacar ventaja, aprovecharse de tu inexperiencia, querrán controlarte, sobre todo porque eres una heroína en el mundo mágico, verán una manera de lavar sus culpas usándote y aplastándote de ser necesario–

–No estoy sola– agregó con firmeza –mi madre, ella me enseñará lo que debo saber y… y mi tío también– aseguró.

–" _Su tío… ¿quién…? ¡Oh, no!"_ – pensó – _"¡Snape!, ¡Ahora entiendo!, sus miradas, sus reproches solapados, sus advertencias, sus indirectas… ¡menudo problema!"_ – tragó fuerte por sus pensamientos.

–Creo que Theodore tiene razón, Hermione– irrumpió Luna –necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas encontrar, deberás aprender rápido y tendrás que controlarte mucho–

–Así es– el mago volvió a la conversación –eres un libro abierto, sólo hace falta mirarte unos minutos y cualquiera, en este círculo social, sabrá cómo piensas y por qué, esa es tu mayor debilidad–

Hermione se acomodaba en su asiento, sentía que la estaban desnudando con esas palabras.

–Tendrás que guardar tu esencia gryffindor muy, muy en lo profundo de ti– la voz de Theo era profunda e hizo eco en Hermione.

Ahora fruncía el ceño con algo de enojo, ¡cómo se atrevían a decirle que deje de ser una leona!

–No significa que traiciones tu casa– agregó Luna rápidamente –eres y siempre serás una leona, valiente y audaz pero eres inteligente y tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que muchas veces ir corriendo hacia adelante no es el mejor camino para ganar– ahora sonreía con algo de malicia –después de todo, ¿acaso no entraste a Gringotts como Bellatrix Lestrange y sustrajiste un objeto de su bóveda? –

–" _¡¿Qué ella qué?!"_ – Theo miró absorto a ambas brujas.

Hermione enrojeció –Bueno… sí– respondió con nerviosismo –era necesario– se defendió.

–Piensa que esto también lo es– concluyó la rubia al pasar, mientras seleccionaba uno de los pudding de chocolate.

–Tie-tienes razón, Luna– se mordía sus labios, sabía que su amiga le hablaba con la verdad.

–" _¿Realmente Lovegood es una ravenclaw?, juraría que es una slytherin por cómo acaba de manipular la integridad moral de Hermione"_ –

–Yo… yo iré a Rosier Castle para Semana Santa, el veintiséis de marzo y luego… luego pensaba ir con los Weasley y decirles la verdad–

Aunque Theo quiso no pudo evitar mirar con el ceño fruncido a la castaña por su necesidad de congraciarse con esa familia, traidores a la sangre que portan lo negativo del desconocimiento de ambos mundos, del muggle y del mágico. Estaba a punto de decirle que no debería hacer eso cuando Lovegood habló.

–No lo hagas, Hermione– la castaña la miró fijamente y con sorpresa –por lo menos no hasta que hayas rendido tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., tienes mucho qué hacer por el momento y sumar ese evento tan importante para ti, sólo te traerá problemas y muchos torposoplos–

Esas palabras sumieron a la chica en sus pensamientos.

–" _No lo había pensado de esa manera. Darles esta noticia a los Weasley no va a ser sencillo e imagino que ni Ginny ni Ron se lo tomarán bien, los conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de ello. En cuanto al resto… mmmm… Charly y Bill apenas me conocen,no sé qué pensarían, Percy es demasiado correcto como para enfrentarme por algo como esto, George… él se lo tomará con humor y los señores Weasley… ellos son muy amables y cariñosos, no debería haber conflictos con ellos… aunque…"_ – por su mente pasaron las palabras de su madre – _"aunque mi madre dijo que existe cierta rivalidad entre los Prewett y los Prince… pero la señora Weasley me conoce desde los doce años, no creo que se deje llevar por algo así"_ –

–Creo que será mejor que regrese con los demás– dijo Luna irguiéndose –y ustedes tienen mucho que hablar–

Así, en un parpadeo, la rubia desapareció tras la puerta dejando a ambos conquistados por el silencio.

–Yo…– la leona quiso decir algo porque odiaba ese silencio entre ambos, no era el de siempre y ella se sentía diferente.

–No tienes que sentirte así– Theo se acercó con cautela, no quería alterarla más de lo que estaba, se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, cuando ella levantó su mirada, continuó –Me gustas, Hermione, me gustas mucho– colocó uno de sus rizos tras su oreja disfrutando verla sonrojarse –y sé que para ti es importante que te aclare que me gustas por ti misma y no porque eres una Rosier-Prince–

Ella asintió cautivada por su voz, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y la adrenalina estaba mareándola.

–Ya te había dicho que eres interesante, un completo acertijo– se acercó y le susurró al oído –y así fueras mestiza o una simple hija de muggles, me gustarías igual–

Sentir su aliento en su cuello le causó sensaciones que superaban todo lo que hasta el momento había sentido en su vida.

–Tú… creo… creo que tú también me gustas Theo… sólo que… sólo que…–

–No estás segura– interrumpió él.

–No, no, estoy segura de que me gustas– dijo con firmeza bajando inmediatamente la mirada por la vergüenza que le causó decir eso con tanta vehemencia –sólo que no sé cómo manejar esto– señalo sus alrededores –y esto– agregó señalando su cabello y sus ojos.

–Lucen muy bien en ti– espetó con una sonrisa.

–No me refiero a eso únicamente–

–Oh, me alegra que seas consciente de lo hermosa que te ves como realmente eres, sin el glamour–

–Yo…– si era posible enrojecer más, Hermione lo confirmó en ese momento provocando una pequeña risa en Theo.

–Sé a qué te refieres, princesa– tomó su mentón y lo dirigió hacia él, mirándola a los ojos cautivado, sólo pudo expresar –¡Merlín!, ahora entiendo por qué dicen que los Rosier conquistaban a sus enemigos sólo con una mirada–

Quería besarla una vez más, ya lo había hecho y ese sabor quedó grabado en su memoria y en sus sentidos, ahora sólo anhelaba probarlos una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos. Debía resistir la tentación, soltó su mentón y se irguió, debía alejarse antes de doblegarse a sus deseos.

–Tú no eres mi enemigo, ¿o sí? – preguntó a la espalda de Theo, él sólo sonrió.

–Deberíamos serlo– agregó para sorpresa de la bruja, él se giró y continuó –Durante generaciones hemos tenido los mismos intereses sobre los mismos negocios y eso nos ha situado, generalmente, en veredas opuestas– volvió a servir té a ambos –sin mencionar que los Nott, casi siempre, han respaldado a los Malfoy, tus verdaderos competidores, casi enemigos financieros–

Ella aceptó la taza, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

–¿No lo seremos, entonces?– suspiró y trató de poner toda su fuerza en su mirada que ahora le dirigía fijamente –me refiero a que no seremos enemigos, ¿no?, necesito confirmarlo, Theo, estoy en plena desventaja frente a ti, sabes quién soy, conoces mis debilidades, podrías querer manipularme y yo… yo no me daría cuenta, no… no sabría cómo manejarlo–

Él le sonrió, la chica tenía razón en lo que decía, por supuesto que la lógica indicaba que él intentaría aprovecharse de ella y de sus circunstancias y, de hecho, es algo que Theodore Nott haría sin lugar a dudas y sin remordimiento alguno. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que nadie contaba, ni él ni ella: Theodore Nott se había enamorado de Hermione, así a secas, sólo Hermione, ni Granger, ni Rosier-Prince, sólo Hermione. Por primera vez se vio en el lugar de la sevidumbre y eso lo encontró irónico, él, un Nott, sirviendo a una Rosier, sus antepasados deberían estar deleitándose con la idea.

–No, no seré tu enemigo– señaló la sala dónde se encontraban –aquí no puedo engañarte, sabrías si te miento porque estaría obligado a guardar silencio, sólo puedo hablarte con la verdad–

Todo el peso, todos los nervios se deslizaron en el suspiro de la castaña en ese momento, se relajó y se echó hacia atrás apoyando por primera vez su espalda en el respaldar de ese cómodo sillón mientras cerraba los ojos, casi diría que podría dormirse de lo tranquila que quedó tras la respuesta.

–¿Confías en mí? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

–Sí, Theo, confío en ti–

–¿Total y absolutamente? –

Esto era extraño, miro hacia abajo, buscaba una respuesta en su mente y se dio cuenta de que sí.

–Sí, total y absolutamente–

–¿Confiarías en mí a pesar de que no te diga todo lo que pienso ni el por qué hago las cosas que hago, a pesar de que no responda todos tus interrogantes?–

–Sí– su corazón volvía a galopar con fuerza.

Él volvía a estar sentado a su lado pero ahora se acercaba más y más.

–Hermione, ¿confiarías en mí a pesar de que te advierto que sufrirás, a pesar de que mucho de lo que diga o haga te dolerá y llorarás?

–Theodore, sólo dime por qué debo confiar en ti a pesar de todo lo que me estás diciendo–

–Porque te amo– dijo firmemente.

Ella lo miró y sonrió de lado –Entonces, sí, confío en ti, respetaré tus tiempos, esperaré a que puedas darme las respuestas a mis preguntas, esperaré tus explicaciones– se acercó a él –y esperaré la compensación adecuada a cada sufrimiento, a cada lágrima derramada–

Él sonrió y preguntó –¿Qué esperas de mí a cambio?– era lo justo, él le pedía sacrificios, ella debía exigirle a él lo propio.

La castaña lo meditó unos segundos mientras lo miraba y mordía sus labios, sosteniendo el impulso de reclamar los de él.

–¿Aceptas mi concepto de justicia?, ¿serás capaz de aceptar mi instinto de entrega a los demás, mi deseo de buscar el bien común, mi entrega? –

Esto era difícil, realmente difícil para Theo.

–Sí, aprenderé a aceptarlo–

Ella le sonrió –¿Aceptas hablarme con la verdad cuando estemos a solas por más que vaya en contra de nuestros intereses, por más que sea difícil?–

Sin lugar a dudas, esta chica era frontal y le pedía a él lo mismo, algo que nunca hasta el momento había hecho.

–Sí, lo acepto–

–¿Total y plenamente?–

Él le sonrió y preguntó– Hermione, dime por qué debo aceptar esto de ti y ser así por ti–

–Porque yo también te amo, Theodore–

–Sólo pido que confíes en mí– agregó él sosteniendo su rostro, mirándola de cerca, sintiendo su aliento fresco.

–Y yo que nunca me mientas– respondió cerrando sus ojos y deslizando por su garganta el aire de su respiración.

–Entonces este es nuestro acuerdo–

Sellaron sus palabras y su compromiso con un beso de absoluta entrega y pasión, un beso sincero que clausuraba sus dudas y abría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. Así, custodiados por el saber arcano y antiguo, una nueva generación de guardianes y vigilantes se reconocía mutuamente y se doblegaban uno a otro.

Hermione se consumía a sí misma, podía sentir ese cúmulo de emociones vuelto sabores que se deslizaban por su garganta, estaba segura que la experiencia de la plenitud debía ser similar a lo que en ese momento vivía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cuando él se alejó lentamente, aun sosteniendo sus mejillas, acariciándola con sus dedos, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y encontró los de él, se sintió cobijada y resguardada.

–Sabes, princesa– comenzó a decir mientras le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla –este fue el último beso que me pude permitir–

Ella lo miró confundida.

–Veo que tu madre no te lo ha explicado– se separó casi abruptamente pero sin dejar de ser cortés –me alejo porque no creo ser capaz de contener por mucho tiempo mi deseo– _"Tu aroma me resulta embriagante, pierdo toda mi lógica a tu lado y eso no es bueno, para nada"_ –

–¿Qué debería haberme dicho mi madre?–

–Muchas cosas, sobre todo respecto al cortejo– le sonrió –imagino que no ha tocado ese tema porque no te has dado a conocer–

La castaña suspiró con cierto desdén y comentó –Concluyo que entre los sangrepura no se puede intimar con libertad–

–Por supuesto que no, existe un protocolo que por tu integridad debemos seguir–

–Ridículo–

–Es cultural– con estas palabras logró sonrojarla –y tiene su explicación, en algunos casos sí puedo coincidir que resulta ridículo, pero en otros tiene un matiz espiritual de magia antigua al que debemos atenernos–

–Entiendo– se sentó una vez más –la próxima vez que vea a mi madre le pediré que me explique– lo miró por unos instantes y preguntó –si tú sabías eso, ¿por qué me besaste? –

–Porque eres mi perdición, por ti soy capaz de romper todas las reglas que conozco, las escritas y las nunca pronunciadas–

–Deberé esperar tu cortejo, entonces–

–No– respondió de inmediato –deberás confiar en mí–

Se miraron y ella finalmente asintió regalándole una sonrisa. Theo se percató del tiempo y entendió que ya sería hora de regresar, hablaron de qué es lo que harían de ahora en adelante y calmaron, cada uno a su manera, su deseo mutuo por degustarse.

* * *

 **(*)** debo decir que una idea similar a ese encantamiento que exige hablar con la verdad dentro de ese perímetro lo leí en "Vivat Regina" de sarhea, es una historia interesante que les recomiendo. La idea es similar pero no la misma, lo aclaro para evitar sospecha de plagio.

 **N/A** : Aquí les traje un poco más de Theo y Hermione, aunque seguramente no cumple las expectativas, espero que les haya gustado un poquito aunque sea.

También les dejé algo de Luna, ella será importante más adelante, no le tengo pensado un gran papel pero sí tendrá su parte. Tracey es otro cantar, les dejé algo de su infancia, nada fácil de hecho, más adelante dejaré caer otro poco de ella, sus padres y su hermano Vincent, veremos qué tal se toma la relación de Theo, su reacción y qué papel jugará en ese futuro que estoy perfilando.

Theo, aunque fue muy fugaz, comprendió por qué Snape lo miraba y trataba diferente... jejejeje, ese es un problemita que deberá solucionar.

Paso a explicarme: Theo le pidió a Hermione que confíe en él, algo que a todo gryffindor le resulta complicado, y ella le pidió que no le mienta, cosa que los slytherin hacen casi naturalmente y le costará quitarse la máscara. Cada uno pidió del otro lo que sabe que más le costará entregar, la confianza y la verdad respectivamente... veremos qué tal pinta esto en su futuro.

Dejen sus comentarios, si tienen ganas, critiquen, eso siempre me permite crecer. Lo cierto es que, además, la historia evoluciona junto a ustedes y sus palabras, muchas veces logran perfilar cosas que yo no tenía siquiera pensadas, cambiando el rumbo de la historia.

 **Pregunta: ¿alguno tiene algo pensado como castigo para Draco y Blaise?**

 **¿Qué harían ustedes si algún amigo o amiga mete la pata como ellos?**

 **¿Qué harían si, sin malas intenciones, le dicen al chico o chica que les gusta los sentimientos que ustedes tienen por él o ella?**

 **Tengo pensado qué hará Theo pero creo que estoy siendo demasiado buena así que apelo a sus mentes macabras, si alguna idea perfila con lo que tengo en mente, se los haré saber jejejeje =P**

 **lunyloony, patrigt10, PaulaAV** : gracias por sus palabras!

 **nicolesierraltav** : mil disculpas, ya te respondí por PM pero igualmente lo hago aquí. Cuando actualicé, sin querer no me di cuenta que borré el pairing entre Hermione y Theodore, así quedó Snape en el medio dando la consufión que te llevó a la lectura. Lamento haber generado una expectativa como esa. Igualmente, agradezco tus palabras, puede que me haya quedado como un joven Snape o como muchos imaginan su infancia y adolescencia... pero reitero que no estuvo en mis intenciones.

 **Schlaf Ruternless** : volví rapidito jajajaja!, espero poder actualizar antes del fin de semana que viene pero no puedo prometerlo.

 **anaylen** : Nunca abandonaría! dalo por hecho, puede que en algún momento me retrase y no puedo negar que en algún momento puedan llegar a pasar meses, la vida es así, pero volveré, te lo aseguro. En el próximo capítulo, te dejaré el encuentro con Snape, lo prometo jajaja.

 **NimCastleGrey** : gracias! tanto la conversación Theo-Snape como el castigo, en el próximo capítulo.

 **BettingLife** : te confieso que al principio, muy al principio de esta historia pensé en demorar ese reconocimiento en Hermione pero luego aparecieron otros personajes en mi cabeza que aún no han ingresado a esta historia y su presencia, de alguna manera, alteró los tiempos y los propósitos. En fin, temía que quedara demasiado OOC que Hermione reconociera sus sentimientos pero luego pensé que ella, siendo tan racional, diseccionaría su corazón y evaluaría sus sentimientos hasta entenderlos, sobretodo si pensamos que ha madurado luego de la guerra y camino a los veinte años, ya no es la niña de quince que esperaba que Ron la invitara al Yule. Espero haberme explicado. Te agradezco el comentario.

 **TsukiHimePrincess** : Creo que respondí parte de tus preguntas. Respecto a Luna, específicamente, trataré con ella en otro capítulo con un poco más de detalle. Falta para la reacción de los slytherin, paciencia... al igual que para la de los Weasley.

 **danaesirianneblack** : Feliz reyes también! jajaja! No abandonaré la historia, tranquila, puede que tarde en actualizar en algún momento pero no la dejaré, si me tardo sólo pido paciencia. Un abrazo!

 **YUKI NICKY1** : eres una amor de persona, pude imaginar tu grito y la mirada de quienes te rodean. Lunita sabía desde antes, a ella nada se le escapa. Aún no desarrollo la perspectiva de Hermione, eso lo dejaré para más adelante, lo comento porque en cierta medida me parece que me quedó muy muñequita sin pensamientos en este capítulo... pero es mi crítica hacia mi propia escritura. Blaise, como bien dices, lo enredó todo, deberá pagar junto a Draco, ya veremos. Para la reacción de la comunidad mágica habrá que esperar a que pasen los EXTASIS jejeje. Cariños!

 **Janet** : jejejeje! ¿tú crees que son igualitas? ya veremos... (carita conspiratoria de mi parte =P). Me porte mal, por eso ahora les traje un capítulo enseguidita jajaja.

 **crazzy76** : EN respuesta a tu pedido... imagino una visita de Ginny a San Mungo en algún momento... te lo haré saber jejeje!

roohh-guzman: Gracias por tus palabras, quedar entre la favoritas de alguien hace que me sonroje, realmente. Tus palabras motivaron la finalización de este capítulo, lo confieso, gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a la lectura de estos delirio. Te agradezco también tus palabras respecto a mi otro fic, en los próximos días espero actualizar... ese siempre me toma un poco más de tiempo y eso que fue el primero que comencé a escribir. Tu mantra sirvió! jajajaja. Un abrazo.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Un fuerte abrazo**

 **=)**


	12. Relaciones

**¡Hola!** Otro capítulo, otro delirio. Las musas, el clima y un fin de semana largo contribuyeron con esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** los derechos del potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

Estoy extrañamente contenta con este capítulo, espero les guste también a ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Relaciones**

Toc, toc.

—Señoritas, veo que han decidido volver a sus habitaciones— giró apenas su cabeza y asintió hacia Theodore y Tracey —señorita Davis, joven Nott—

—Buenas noches, profesor— saludó Hermione —espero no lo hayamos despertado—

—Acordamos que personalmente las llevaría a sus habitaciones, así que adelante— su voz era, como siempre, monocorde y profunda.

Sin más palabras, se dirigió hacia el pasillo de manera lenta para que las jóvenes pudieran despedirse y lo alcanzaran.

—Gracias Tracey, ha sido una linda fiesta. Theodore, nos veremos después— se despidió Luna alcanzando a Snape con sus acostumbrados saltitos.

—Tracey, muchas gracias por la invitación— Hermione se acercó y la abrazó sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que, tímidamente, respondió el gesto, luego miró a Theo con mucho recato y algo ruborizada, inclinó su cabeza y se despidió —Buenas noches— dijo casi sin modular.

Con esas palabras se giró y fue tras su amiga y su tío.

Mirando sus espaldas, Tracey tragaba fuerte y observaba de reojo a su compañero, esa despedida hacia Theodore había sido bastante fría por parte de la castaña si la comparaba con el trato que habían mantenido a lo largo del año. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el miedo que nunca terminaba de desaparecer pero sí se había calmado volvió con intensidad y su mente fue hasta Draco y Blaise.

Ella no sabía qué había pasado entre Granger y Theo mientras estuvieron en los pasillos, habían tardado bastante y cuando se dispuso a ir a buscarlos apareció Lovegood diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ambos estaban bien. Cerca de una hora después volvieron, ella con el rostro cabizbajo y él serio como siempre pero con una mirada que dejaba claro que nadie debía inquirirlos. La cumpleañera trató por todos los medios de hacer sentir cómoda a Granger durante el resto de la velada y sintió que se había relajado lo suficiente como para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche pero ahora… dudaba.

—Por favor, no seas tan duro con ellos, con Blaise especialmente, no lo hizo con malas intenciones, lo sabes—

Él no dijo palabra alguna, sólo la observó de reojo, casi con aburrimiento. Tracey sintió esa mirada, mordió su labio inferior, trataba de encontrar algo de coraje en su interior, esfuerzo que parecía ser en vano, ella era una serpiente no una leona.

—Están muy preocupados, saben que no actuaron correctamente, se confiaron, por favor, Theo— chilló bajito con cierta desesperación.

El mago seguía sin decir palabra alguna, sólo emprendió su regreso a la sala común. Tracey sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco, apretó sus puños, respiró profundamente, no había otro camino, no veía salida alguna más que esa.

—¡Mi Señor Nott! — dijo de repente la pelinegra, fue casi un murmullo pero su voz guardaba firmeza.

Theo se paró en seco y sonrió de lado, apenas movió su cabeza hacia la chica, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y placer. Ella lo vio, se dio cuenta qué es lo que debía hacer, no había nadie más a su alrededor, el profesor Snape se había ido con las invitadas, los retratos dormían y los prefectos ya no deambulaban por lo tarde que era. Suspiró, si esto es lo que debía hacer, lo haría, no quería que sus amigos sufrieran por su propia ineptitud y desconocimiento, si con este mínimo acto lograba aplacar la ira de Theodore, no había lugar a dudas, ella no retrocedería. Avanzó un paso hacia él y se arrodilló, puso ambas manos en posición orante y mantuvo baja su cabeza casi besando el piso.

—Mi Señor, permítame humildemente solicitarle un favor—

Él se giró con lentitud, parecía más grande que nunca, la miraba desde su altura con suficiencia y altivez.

—Quiero interceder ante usted en nombre de Zabini y Malfoy—

En realidad, Malfoy le importaba bien poco, era lo suficientemente rico y poderoso como para defenderse, a diferencia de Zabini, pero no podía hablar por uno y dejar fuera al otro.

—Davis, no hay nada que puedas hacer, no posees nada que yo quiera ni desee—

Tragó fuerte, mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, comenzó a temblar, sus manos seguían unidas en esa posición de súplica. Theo había puesto más que distancia verbal entre ambos, ella lo sentía, había distancia nobiliaria, él era un Nott y ella una Davis, él estaba arriba y ella abajo. Realmente le temía en ese momento, él podía hacer con ella lo que desee en el contexto de semejante situación, ambos lo sabían. A pesar de ese conocimiento, a pesar de saber cuán humillante era lo que estaba haciendo, había decidido ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, después de todo, Tracey misma decidió utilizar ese recurso.

—Debe haber algo que el Señor Nott desee y que pueda darle, tal vez algo que crea que pueda hacer—

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que él se deleitó ante la imagen que se desarrollaba bajo sus ojos, aunque su rostro se mantenía impávido. Realmente Tracey le estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más sencillas, la suerte estaba de su lado. Él ya había pensado utilizarla, iba a generar la situación apropiada para hacerla actuar a su compás; sin embargo, Davis solita caminó hacia los colmillos de la serpiente y estaba pidiendo su mordida envenenada. ¿Por qué evitar que contraiga una deuda con él?, resulta mucho más fácil manipular a los otros cuando se sienten comprometidos, cuando piensan que ponen en riesgo a las personas queridas si no hacen lo que se les pide. Theo era consciente de que Tracey hubiera hecho lo que sea por él si se lo pedía o si se lo insinuaba pero eso no era divertido, verla postrada ante él sí.

—Puede ser— respondió y ella apretó fuerte sus labios.

—" _Siempre hay algo que podemos dar, él lo sabe y yo lo sé, ¿qué puede ser más valioso que el orgullo y la dignidad?, si eso es lo que quiere, por Blaise y… y Draco… ¡Merlín!, por ambos"_ —

—Dime, Davis— avanzó hasta dejar la punta de sus pies bajo el rostro de la chica —¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que no desate mi enojo con esos dos, con Blaise especialmente? —

—Lo que usted me diga— respondió entre dientes.

—Sabes que no hay mérito alguno en todo esto, ¿no? — ella tragó fuerte —siempre harás lo que te diga, eso lo sabemos, desde que te concibieron ese ha sido su destino y tu deber así que no veo razón alguna para dar algo cuando no gano nada—

Tracey levantó levemente su rostro sólo para ver ese brillo triunfal en los ojos de Nott que continuaba hablando.

—Aun así, debo decir que me sorprende, nunca habías hecho uso de tu lugar y situación en el mundo mágico, cosa que ahora llama mi atención, ¿qué crees que les haré a esos dos para que sientas la necesidad de humillarte de esta manera? —

—" _¡Maldito seas!, ¡malditos sean esos dos!, ¡maldita sea Granger!, está jugando, se divierte ¿y se pregunta por qué tengo miedo?,¿ se pregunta qué creo que les hará?, si hace toda esta puesta en escena es porque realmente tiene pensado algo... ¡Malditos sean los Nott, los Davis y todo el jodido mundo mágico y sus reglas!"_ — trató de guardar muy en lo profundo sus pensamientos antes de responder —Lo conozco, Mi Señor Nott, sé… sé que sería capaz de muchas cosas—

—¡Hmpf! Así que dices que me conoces— _"Creo que en eso tienes razón Tracey, aparte de mi propio padre, tú eres la única que me conoce lo suficiente y por eso me serás útil, muy útil"_ —No puedo no hacer nada, ellos se metieron en mi camino, tocaron algo que reclamé como propio, deben pagar y lo sabes—

—Lo sé, Mi Señor, pero aun así, lo que pido es que no sea tan… tan extremo con ellos— _"¿Algo que reclamó como propio?, ¿hasta ese punto le interesa Granger?... lo que me faltaba, encima de tener que lidiar con esto, ahora debo ver cómo tratar a mi madre bajo estas nuevas circunstancias, y ella que creía que Daphne era mi enemiga, mi competencia, ¿quién lo diría?, una sangresucia junto al heredero Nott, sólo ver la cara de Amanda Davis al enterarse será compensación suficiente para mí por todos estos años de suplicio_ —

Thep esperó unos segundos antes de responder, no porque debiera meditar sus palabras sino para hacer sufrir a la bruja a sus pies.

—¿Aceptas hacer lo que te diga sin cuestionamientos ni dudas? —

—Si es lo que Mi Señor Nott me dice, así lo haré— _"¡Mierda!, estoy a la altura de un elfo doméstico, ¡Hmpf!, no sé por qué me quejo si siempre he sido eso, crecí entre ellos, viví gracias a ellos, soy una de ellos prácticamente… ¿querrá Granger regalarme una prenda y liberarme?"_ —

—Bien, entonces ese es nuestro trato, Tracey Davis, harás algo por mí y yo no seré tan… extremo con ellos— él acogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas, las besó y tocó su hombro señalándole que ya podía levantarse, sonriéndole de lado mientras lo hacía.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —

Él la observó detenidamente, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró exactamente lo que quería. Ella sólo lo miró perpleja, no entendía por qué quería eso, ¿qué ganaba él?, ¿qué demonios pretendía de Granger?, ¿de qué le valía a esa gryffindor semejante esfuerzo? Lo cierto es que este slytherin en particular no da puntada sin hilo y si eso es lo que quería, algún beneficio le traerá en el futuro.

Las dudas se reflejaron en su rostro y la mirada reprobatoria de Theo ante semejante reacción dubitativa la hizo incomodarse, asintió y tragó grueso, lo que le había pedido parecía simple y podía imaginarse las razones pero, aun así, las preguntas no hacían más que multiplicarse. Tras un breve intercambio de miradas, emprendieron su camino hacia su sala común.

—No se lo dirás, ¿o sí? — preguntó con timidez, volviendo al trato informal que mantenían normalmente.

—¿Decirles que tú intercediste por ellos?, ¿por él?— se sonrió de lado en la oscuridad, caminaba un paso más adelante que Tracey, ella no necesitaba verlo para reconocer su gesto.

—No se lo digas, por favor— solicitó.

—Tracey, Tracey, Tracey… si también querías eso, debiste agregarlo como parte del trato… ahora, ya es tarde—

Ella se detuvo y lo vio alejarse, suspiró, Theo tenía razón, ella no pidió un favor como amiga sino como una Davis a un Nott, eso convertía la solicitud en un contrato, lo que estaba fuera no valía. ¿Por qué lo hizo de esa manera?, porque supo desde el momento en el que lo vio a los ojos que no había súplica posible, no podía remitirse a la amistad. Theo era un slytherin y los favores tenían un precio, si estabas dispuesto a pagarlo, él accedería sino, más te valía buscar otra piedra para refugiarte.

Emprendió su caminar una vez más pensando que nadie, absolutamente nadie que no pertenezca a la aristocracia mágica, entendería qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendería que, a pesar de ser amigos, en determinados momentos y contextos debían recurrir a esos anticuados lazos. Tracey estaba realmente agotada, suspiró, sólo quería llegar a su cama y no volver a abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente, debía juntar fuerzas y paciencia para su nueva tarea, sólo Merlín sabía por qué Nott necesitaba semejante acto. Debía estar preparada para lo que se avecinaba, acercarse de esa manera a esa chica, sólo significaban dolores cabeza y confrontaciones con su madre y demás brujas de su círculo social.

* * *

—¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo están?—

Hermione saludó con alegría a sus amigos y compañeros de casa, esa mañana estaba particularmente feliz. Había descansado bastante a pesar de haber llegado a las tres de la madrugada y ahora se disponía a desayunar.

—Hmpf, ¿realmente quieres estar en esta mesa? — le espetó Ginny sin mediar saludo.

La castaña la miró, suspiró con hastío y negó con la cabeza, no permitiría que nadie le quite su buen humor del día.

—¿Por qué no querría estar aquí, con ustedes, en _mi_ mesa? — preguntó mientras se servía zumo de naranja y veía qué mermelada seleccionar para su tostada.

—Estudias con los slytherins, vas al cumpleaños de un slytherin, el jefe de esa casa te lleva a tu habitación, creo que sólo te hace falta compartir las comidas con ellos y, ¿quién sabe?, hasta tal vez pidas cambiar de casa— dijo con algo de rabia.

Ginevra Weasley era presa de su carácter, siempre decía lo que sentía en el momento que lo sentía, no pensaba. Generalmente, con el correr de las horas se arrepentía pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, su orgullo le impedía ir a pedir disculpas. Hermione la conocía lo suficiente como para entender esto, también sabía que lo decía por celos y sentía que en parte era su culpa, durante los últimos meses la había dejado de lado.

—También paso tiempo con Luna, fui con ella al cumpleaños de Davis y el profesor Snape la acompañó a su habitación y no escucho que me estés enviando a ravenclaw, ni tampoco escucho insinuaciones hacia ella diciéndole que se mude a slytherin— terminó de untar su pan y miró a Ginny con dureza, no dijo nada más y procedió a alimentarse.

—Luna sólo te sigue a donde tú vas—

—Creo que subestimas a _nuestra_ amiga, ella va a dónde quiere ir, yo no le digo qué hacer—

—Has cambiado— terminó diciendo.

—Sí Ginny, he cambiado, de hecho todos hemos cambiado, todos y todo— suspiró, trataría de controlarse y retener su buen humor —y no voy a dejar que los prejuicios me guíen, no lo han hecho en el pasado y no lo harán ahora—

—¿Prejuicios?, ¡¿qué prejuicios?! —

—Creer que son lo peor que le ocurrió a la sociedad mágica sólo por ser slytherins o sangrepuras es lo mismo que creer que los muggles y los hijos de muggles son lo peor que le pasó a este mundo— sus palabras silenciaron a todos a su alrededor —Sí, Ginevra Weasley, yo no voy a dejar que las sospechas y los _prejuicios_ me digan con quién juntarme—

Ginny frunció los labios, no sabía cómo responder a eso, no tenía palabras para espetarle y odiaba eso de Hermione, que sea tan lógica y perfecta que la dejaba muda como a una niña caprichosa. La castaña continuó su desayuno y, poco a poco, los que la rodeaban hicieron lo mismo, incluso comenzaron a hablarle, preguntarle cómo había estado la fiesta en las mazmorras y cómo la habían tratado, la curiosidad general pudo más que los recelos. La pelirroja simplemente continuó con lo suyo ignorando a su 'amiga' aunque prestaba atención a los comentarios, si ella no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus celos, hubiera sido la primera en ahondar en los eventos de la noche anterior.

Terminó de desayunar y fue a disfrutar de la hermosa media mañana de ese fresco domingo, la primavera se estaba acercando, todo estaba casi reverdecido y era un placer caminar por los jardines. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando Tracey Davis la alcanzó y le pidió un poco de su tiempo, necesitaba hablar a solas con ella, acompañó sus palabras con una cordial sonrisa y una pequeña y casi imperceptible reverencia. Ambas se alejaron lo suficiente como para quedar un poco aisladas del resto de los estudiantes que se agrupaban en los alrededores, varios ojos las observaban con atención.

—Granger…— comenzó diciendo.

—Hermione, por favor— le sonrió —hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas y hasta he ido a tu cumpleaños, deja ese apellido a los desconocidos—

—De acuerdo— le devolvió la sonrisa y recomenzó —Hermione, debo decirte algo… ofrecerte algo en realidad, algo que puede parecerte extraño y un tanto desconcertante…— _"¡Por Merlín! A mí me parece una absoluta locura, sólo espero que no comience a gritar en cuanto se lo diga"_ —

La castaña cruzó sus brazos, no se imaginaba qué pudiera llegar a decirle esa chica que parecía un tanto ansiosa.

—Sólo dímelo, me tienes intrigada—.

—Espero no te moleste— hizo una mueca con sus labios, estaba resignada —quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, mi compañía y mi tutelaje—

Hermione sintió cómo esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza, ¿amistad?, ¿compañía?, ¿tutelaje?

—Pe-perdón— alcanzó a articular.

—Eres una nacida de muggles y no conoces este mundo, te ofrezco mi amistad, mi tiempo y… mi conocimiento del entramado social de la aristocracia mágica—

—" _Ya tengo a mi madre para eso, no creo que sea necesario el tutelaje… ¿pero ofrecer su amistad de esa manera?, es rara…"_ — Te lo agradezco, Tracey, pero no creo necesitar ese tipo de ayuda, ha sido amable de tu parte, sí acepto tu amistad y disculpa mi franqueza al decir que tienes una extraña manera de ofrecerla— rió con algo de nervios ante sus últimas palabras.

—" _Cómo lo pensé, no le encuentra utilidad a este tipo de conocimiento ni a la relación que le estoy ofreciendo, no me extraña, si ni siquiera sabe qué significa mi oferta… y, a decir verdad, ¿para qué le serviría?, incluso si Theo piensa desposarla, lo tendría a él y yo estaría obligada a ella, no necesita 'tutelaje' previo"_ — Perdón que sea insistente pero… déjame hacerlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me has ayudado durante todo este año—

—" _¿Entonces esto no es obra de Theo?, creí que me ofrecía esto porque él se lo pidió"_ —No necesitas devolver nada, yo no te ayudé pensando en una retribución, no debes preocuparte, fue de corazón—

—" _¡Odiosos gryffindors!, ellos y sus honrados corazones"_ — Por favor, Hermione, realmente necesito hacer esto por ti, mi consciencia no me dejará en paz— _"Ni mi consciencia, ni Theodore Nott"_ —

—" _¿Tan importante es para ella esto?, ¡Malditas serpientes y su necesidad de no sumar deudas!"_ — suspiró y acarició su frente, veía que era importante para la chica —está bien, Tracey, acepto tu amistad y tu compañía, aunque no es necesario que te expreses así, creo que ya éramos amigas antes de que digas estas palabras y creo que nos sentíamos cómodas una junto a la otra, no había necesidad de que te ofrezcas de esa manera… respecto al tutelaje…—

—Permíteme corregirte en algunos puntos y tomémoslo como la primera lección del día— dijo con una mano levemente alzada silenciando a Hermione que sólo frunció el ceño —Sé que para ti, como para la gran mayoría de quienes nos rodean, resulta extraño que me exprese de esa manera pero tiene su motivo— miró de reojo a un grupo de serpientes y pensó — _"Veamos mi querido Señor Nott si esto resulta según tus secretos planes"_ — los sangrepura y los mestizos que descienden de linajes con cierta historia dentro del mundo mágico no son amigos de cualquiera; sí, pasamos tiempo con muchas personas hasta el punto de que a tus ojos podemos vernos como amigos pero, y este _pero_ es _muy_ importante, NO somos amigos— se detuvo un instante para evaluar la reacción de la castaña —te daré un ejemplo personal que incluso te servirá de señal para que veas cuán serio es mi ofrecimiento de amistad— se sonrió de lado —¿tú crees que soy amiga de Daphne y Astoria Greengrass o de Pansy Parkinson? —

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta llevó a Hermione a responder —Sí, siempre estuvieron juntas, están juntas… parece que se divierten juntas—

—Reímos, nos acompañamos, estudiamos y nos contamos nuestros amores… sí, sí, eso hemos hecho y hacemos generalmente— la interrumpió y largó una sutil carcajada contenida — _pero_ NO somos amigas, ellas jamás lo serían y yo no podría ofrecerles este tipo de relación que te entrego a ti—

—¿Por-por qué? — alcanzó a articular sorprendida.

—Primero, ellas son… sangrepura de _otra_ categoría…—

—Miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho—

—Así es… yo soy una advenediza y fueron educadas para mirarme por sobre su hombro, mi familia puede remontar su árbol genealógico sólo los últimos doscientos cincuenta años—

—¿Y eso es poco? — dijo parpadeando incrédula y admirada.

—Por supuesto que lo es, la gran mayoría puede rastrear su genealogía hasta la época del mismísimo Merlín y los realmente puros, aquellos que pertenecen a la nobleza inmemorial, pueden remitirse hasta períodos anteriores—

—" _Los aristoi…"_ — pensó la castaña.

—Segundo… puedo ser una advenediza pero también soy competencia, ellas lo saben, yo lo sé y ninguna de las tres cedería ante la otra — se sonrió —mi propósito como mujer es concertar un buen matrimonio— Hermione se horrorizó por lo arcaico de ese pensamiento y Tracey se dio cuenta, por lo que le aclaró inmediatamente —no me subestimes, sé que no sólo sirvo para eso, ya superé hace tiempo ese drama, _pero_ a los ojos de otras brujas sangrepura, sí soy una competencia, alguien con la que deben tener cuidado—

—Y yo como _hija de muggles_ no lo soy, ¿no? — había cierto enojo en sus palabras.

—Créeme que aunque seas _hija de muggles_ eres mi competencia— se silenció un momento y la miró con picardía —¿piensas que no veo como miras a Theo? — al verla ruborizarse se carcajeó —ves, sí eres mi competencia, ¿sabías que mis padres han querido concertar mi matrimonio con Theodore Nott desde el mismo momento en el que nací?— se puso seria de repente y agregó —ese tren ya salió hace mucho, Hermione, aunque mis padres insistan, sé que él tiene otros planes en este momento y, aunque pueda que no me rinda ni te deje el camino absolutamente libre, no tienes por qué preocuparte—

—Entonces, no veo diferencia alguna entre ellas y yo, según tus estándares—

Suspiró y continuó —Tercero y principal, yo decidí reconocerte, quitarme mi máscara ante ti, ser tu confidente, tu compañera, estar a tu lado y enseñarte a bailar el vals de las mentiras y los engaños, mantenerme junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas— había fuego en la mirada de la pelinegra —en otras palabras, te ofrezco mi lealtad—

Hermione tragó grueso, eran palabras fuertes las que escuchaba. Por un momento pensó en su madre, ella podía ayudarla y mucho, la guiaría siempre pero no podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo, necesitaba a alguien que conozca el actual círculo social de los sangrepura, alguien de su generación que pueda estar con ella y para ella y Tracey se estaba ofreciendo.

—Entiendo y… estoy realmente agradecida, Tracey, no sé… no sé qué decir—

—Sólo acéptalo— extendió su mano hacia ella y se sujetaron sintiendo un tibio calor que las ruborizó —este vínculo es especial, acabo de entregarte mi fe, mi confianza y mi lealtad, aunque espero que sea recíproco, entenderé si no estás de acuerdo—

—Claro, por supuesto que es recíproco, espero yo estar a tu altura, lo que acabas de hacer, lo que me acabas de enseñar… tiene un valor incalculable—

La pelinegra le sonrió, por dentro suspiraba aliviada, el primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora vendría lo difícil… el tutelaje, Hermione era terca, lo sabía, y le discutiría cada mínimo detalle.

La castaña tenía en mente exactamente lo mismo, ¿qué aprendería con ese tutelaje que le ofrecía?

—Disculpa, Tracey— rompió el breve silencio que las rodeaba —¿a qué te referías exactamente con 'tutelaje'?—

—No existe una definición exacta… lo que te ofrezco es algo… algo… cultural por así decirlo—

—¿¡Cultural!?— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí… verás… por ejemplo— dio un repaso por los grupos cercanos —existen acuerdos entre las diversas familias que se remontan a cientos de años atrás, muchas veces nuestro comportamiento se remite a esos acuerdos antiguos, deberes que heredamos de nuestros ancestros, a veces lejanos, a veces directos—

—Ajá…—

—Y, generalmente, cuando piensas llevar adelante un acuerdo o un negocio o… simplemente deseas compartir información o bienes con alguno, debes tener todo eso en cuenta para saber cómo proponer, cómo expresarte y qué ventajas podrías llegar a tener—

Tracey veía cómo el semblante de Hermione cambiaba, sentía que iba molestándose, y ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?, le estaba diciendo que le enseñaría a mentir, engañar y quién sabe qué más, justamente, a la chica con el estándar de valores más alto de todo Hogwarts.

—Me dices que me dirás, por ejemplo, por qué los Nott, los Malfoy, los Crabbe y los Goyle siempre están juntos o por qué, a pesar de que existen pruebas que lo condenan, Lucius Malfoy disfruta de un breve arresto en Azkabán y pronto saldrá libre—

Tracey sonrió aliviada y agregó —También podré decirte, entre muchas otras cosas, por qué a pesar de haber estado juntos durante años Pansy y Draco no terminaron su relación con un acuerdo matrimonial—

Esa era una duda que tenía y se sentía pésimo por ello, se sentía a la altura de Lavander Brown, no se atrevía a preguntar en voz alta y su madre, seguramente, desconocía la respuesta por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico. Lo que Tracey le estaba ofreciendo, más que algo meramente cultural, era el cotilleo de la aristocracia sangrepura. Hermione se sonrió ante este pensamiento, era información valiosa, en unos meses ella debería desenvolverse entre ellos y, muchas veces, un simple comentario puede acarrear serios problemas si no se conocen las historias de fondo.

—De acuerdo, aunque más que algo cultural me suena a simple cotilleo—

La pelinegra se sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te sorprendería saber cuánto de nuestro actual comportamiento puede ser explicado por nuestra historia y cuánto pueden cambiar las relaciones sólo por las indiscreciones de los demás—

La castaña le ofreció sentarse en uno de los bancos cercanos, no había nadie alrededor de ellas pero Tracey se sentía un poco incómoda aún.

Si bien se había acercado con un propósito en particular, pronto se encontraron conversando de cuestiones cotidianas. La pelinegra sabía que, si quería cumplir lo encomendado por Theo, debía ir más allá de una simple relación pasajera con la castaña, debía ganarse su confianza y para ello, las cuestiones triviales siempre desembocan en asuntos importantes.

Estaban concentradas en su conversación, ignorantes del mundo circundante, cuando escucharon un pequeño revuelo en los alrededores. Extrañamente, muchos estaban recibiendo el correo junto con una edición especial de 'El Profeta'.

El ejemplar de Davis cayó en sus manos y ambas pudieron leer el origen de los murmullos que iban acrecentándose.

 _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Rosier ha regresado oficialmente._

 _Ayer sábado por la mañana Lord Timeus Rosier, actual residente de Azkabán, recibió la visita de quien sería su nieta, hija de Evelyn Prince y Evan Rosier._

 _Sin lugar a dudas, la llegada de la joven desconocida tuvo como objetivo recibir la bendición de quién dirigiera su familia para luego aceptar ser la nueva cabeza de tan noble casa._

 _El Ministro no ha querido dar una declaración al respecto pero nuestras fuentes nos informan que la oficina no da abasto debido a las cientos de cartas que han llegado a su despacho, solicitando explicaciones al respecto y, seguramente, una confirmación del mismísimo Sr. Shacklebolt._

 _Aurores que custodian Azkabán declararon que la jovencita llegó custodiada por su madre y su tío, el Maestro de Pociones Severus Snape, héroe de guerra, Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase. Nos preguntamos si él fue quien las mantuvo ocultas y ahora las trae de regreso al mundo mágico al haber concluido la guerra, lo sabremos con el tiempo._

 _¿El balance en el Wizengamot se desestabilizará en este momento? Tras el arribo de la heredera Rosier y el de su madre, las lealtades comienzan a temblar por el desconcierto que genera su silencio._

 _Entre otras cuestiones a tener en cuenta, queda pendiente la mano de la joven. La princesa de los rosales es, actualmente, la más deseada del mundo mágico tanto por su linaje como por su herencia._

 _Muchos están expectantes, aguardando el momento de su presentación oficial. Nos preguntamos cuáles serán sus gustos y preferencias._

 _¿Se inclinará hacia nuestro Héroe de Guerra, Harry Potter?, ¿pretenderá al mejor amigo de este, Ronald Weasley?, tal vez se incline por la tradición de sus familias y no retire sus ojos de la casa Slytherin de dónde provienen la mayoría de las familias más adineradas e importantes del mundo mágico._

 _Sabemos que, seguramente, esté leyendo este ejemplar, señorita Rosier, por eso le acercamos una pequeña lista de los jóvenes solteros del mundo mágico, sólo para facilitarle la tarea._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Ernie Macmillan_

 _Cormac McLaggen_

 _Marcus Flint_

 _Maurice Shafiq_

 _Daniel Slughorn_

 _Adrian Pucey_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Terence Higgs_

 _Cassius Warrington_

 _Graham Montague_

 _Connor Vaisey_

 _Gregory Goyle_

 _Augustus Urquhart_

 _Joseph Talkalot_

 _Steven Mulciber_

 _Stephen Cornfoot Jr._

 _La lista continúa en la página 5._

—Esto no puede ser en serio— atinó a decir la castaña luego de repasar esa lista sin querer remitirse a la página 5.

—¡Oh! Sí, esto es muy serio— agregó Tracey sin apartar los ojos del diario con el rostro contrariado y muy preocupado.

—Es broma, ¿no? — preguntó casi murmurando al ver que el rostro de la pelinegra no se componía.

Davis sólo alzó su mirada y repasó los grupos que estaban cerca, Hermione hizo lo mismo, trataba de ver qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, qué es lo que la slytherin veía.

—Observa a Greengrass, ¿qué ves? — masculló.

Miró a la chica que había hecho a un lado 'El Profeta' y ahora leía una carta, su rostro casi era normal si no fuera por la pequeña inclinación de sus cejas que le indicaba que no estaba muy feliz.

—Está molesta, nerviosa incluso—

—¡Bien! — _"Puede que enseñarle sea más fácil de lo que creí"_ —Ahora, repasa el rostro de los chicos y de las chicas presentes—

Hermione pasó su mirada por las grupos. Era obvia la reacción de Ginny, después de todo, Harry coronaba esa lista de 'solteros deseados y disponibles', no debió hacerla muy feliz la insinuación de que el Héroe pueda volar hacia otro nido. Pasando por ella, se concentró en varios sangrepura y mestizos, no todos estaban en la lista pero eran familiares o amigos de aquellos que sí, algunos sonreían otros se mostraban serios. Luego se detuvo en Theo, lo de él era fácil, después de todo, ya sabía que ella era la heredera Rosier y habían dejado claros sus mutuos sentimientos y cómo procederían en el futuro. Malfoy era harina de otro costal, estaba distante y frío, parecía querer consolar a Astoria pero ella no se dejaba, por su parte Blaise parecía preocupado y miraba a Tracey fijamente.

—Parece que la noticia ha impactado a muchos, no entiendo por qué—

—Segunda lección, Hermione— la castaña la miró con atención —eso que tu llamas cotilleo y que tiene mucho de verdad se basa en nuestra historia y nuestra organización social y económica—

La pelinegra se acercó a ella y le habló mirando hacia los magos y brujas del jardín.

—Aunque el mundo mágico del Reino Unido está liderado por el Ministro y por los miembros de alto rango del Ministerio, la sociedad mágica en general, aquella que va más allá de Hogwarts y de Londres, aún funciona feudalmente—

Hermione comenzó a parpadear por la sorpresa.

—Familias como los Malfoy y los Nott, son la creme de la creme, también lo eran los Black antes de desaparecer o los Lestrange antes de caer en la absoluta y total desgracia. Le siguen los Prince, Parkinson, Greengrass, Selwyn , Fawley, Flint, Avery, Bulstrode, Yaxley, Shaqif, Shacklebolt y así, sucesivamente, siguen muchos que no vale la pena mencionar y no todos son miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho—

—¿Qué… qué lugar tienen los Rosier? — preguntó con temor.

—Son tan o más poderosos que los Malfoy, dada la actual situación del padre de Draco—

—O sea…—

—Sí, esa chica es la creme de la creme— suspiró —en el actual triunvirato que se configura con aquellos de mayor poder entre los sangrepura, ella está en la punta—

—Un buen partido…— masculló con nervios mientras tragaba sus propios temores.

—Por supuesto, muchas de esas expresiones— señaló con la mirada a quienes estaban cerca —dicen las intenciones de ellos, de sus familias o amigos—

—Entonces Astoria está preocupada como Ginny— analizó la castaña —piensa que tal vez Draco rompa su compromiso—

—Ese es uno de sus temores pero no el único— tras un breve silencio continuó —presta atención, te dije que nuestro sistema social y económico es feudal—

—Espero que sólo sea una metáfora— espetó con incredulidad en su voz.

—No lo es— se sonrió —muchas familias se deben a otras por medio de lazos y obligaciones ancestrales—

Hermione rió bajito y agregó —Me dirás que existen los señores y los vasallos— la seriedad de la pelinegra le confirmó lo que temía —¿Eso realmente existe? — chilló.

Tracey asintió, suspiró porque le estaba explicando a una hija de muggles algo que corresponde sólo a los purasangre y a algunos mestizos, se preguntaba por qué Theodore estaba interesado en que Granger sepa estas cosas. Generalmente, los hijos de muggles no se relacionan más allá de sus contactos con la burguesía de Londres, no era necesario que vayan más allá, nunca lo fue.

—Sí, eso existe— se acercó un poco más —para el mundo mágico nunca terminó de disolverse el contrato sinalagmático o contrato bilateral, como quieras decirlo, lo importante es que se da entre pares, en nuestro caso, dos familias sangrepura o mestizas dependiendo del caso, y son relaciones muy, muy antiguas — ante la perplejidad de su interlocutora continuó explicando algo que debía resultarle familiar —no debería causarte tanta sorpresa, Hermione, sino ¿cómo explicas que tantos magos y brujas de tantas familias se inclinaran ante alguien como el Señor Oscuro?— le sonrió —sí, así es, ese… _hombre_ … utilizó nuestra organización social y económica para doblegarnos, avivó nuestros miedos y manipuló nuestros ideales para asegurarse nuestra lealtad— tras un breve silencio preguntó —¿Qué piensas? —

—Yo… lo que dices explica muchas cosas, Tracey— acariciaba su sien —sabía que no sólo era simple fanatismo… lo sabía… sólo que…—

—Es difícil de concebir, lo sé, sobre todo para quienes vienen de afuera como ustedes— ante el ceño fruncido de la castaña, Tracey se disculpó —lo siento, no quise ser descortés o insultarte—

—Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, en realidad… estaba pensando en otra cosa— _"Estaba pensando cómo está eso relacionado con los aristoi, seguramente esa organización se debe a los ideales ahora perdidos para el resto del mundo mágico_ — ¿Por qué nadie dice nada sobre eso?, ¿por qué el Ministro no lo mencionó? —

—No sé realmente, sólo puedo darte mi opinión personal—

—Por favor, te escucho— estaba emocionada por lo que estaba aprendiendo, pensar que casi perdía esta valiosa información por negarse a ese tutelaje.

—Al Ministerio no le importa cómo se organice la sociedad en tanto cumpla las leyes y pague los impuestos correspondientes. Además, vale decir que el Wizengamot, casi en su totalidad, está manejado por las mismas familias que ofician de Señores y el resto de los ciudadanos sólo están interesados en el día a día, en llevar el alimento a sus hogares y en el partido de quidditch de su equipo favorito, no les interesa saber de quién depende la rlaboración del whisky , el polvo flú de las chimeneas, la tela mágica de cada confección que disponen o incluso no se preguntan de dónde sale el papel de los cientos de libros mágicos que año a año se venden—

—Increíble… me has dejado sin palabras… tienes toda la razón…—

—¡Wow! Eso es un gran logro— rió ante su propio comentario contagiando a Hermione —dejé sin palabras a la insufrible sabelotodo de gryffindor— había humor en lo que decía, no era un insulto.

—Aun así, no entiendo bien cómo se relaciona todo esto con la nota de Skeeter—

Tracey rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que el cotilleo tiene su anclaje histórico— suspiró y siguió —trataré de ser clara y te pido no me interrumpas hasta terminar—

Hermione asintió, sabía que tendría cientos de preguntas pero trataría de contenerse.

—Te daré un ejemplo para que entiendas cómo funciona— carraspeó y espetó —los Davis nos debemos a los Nott— la castaña abrió los ojos como platos —Theo es la cabeza de esa familia y eso lo hace… mi Señor— Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo un gemido, Tracey sólo le sonrió y continuó —toda mi familia le debe su lealtad, su trabajo, su vida a él, vivimos en las tierras que su familia nos ha proporcionado a lo largo de la historia, la resguardamos y custodiamos, nuestra fidelidad sólo es para los Nott y, por esa razón… mi padre siguió a Lord Bastian como súbdito del Señor Oscuro, de no hacerlo sería acusado de _felonía_ —

—Traición—dijo la castaña casi suspirando — _"¡Increíble!"_ — pensó.

—No pienses en él como una víctima, lo siguió de muy buen grado y por motivos personales— dijo con el ceño fruncido y casi mascullando, aún tenía esa deuda pendiente con su padre, la cacería de su hermano, su propio hijo, y de su cuñada, nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Pero jamás vi que Theo te tratara como una… como una…— no podía concluir su frase.

—No… en situaciones normales no hacemos uso de nuestro contrato, tampoco es algo para expresar en público, somos sangrepura después de todo, orgullosos, no dejaríamos que otros nos vean postrados y humillados—

— " _Increíble, ¿hasta ese punto llega el vasallaje?, no debería sorprenderme, en el mundo muggle fue igual, eso es lo que significa el contrato sinalagmático después de todo, fidelidad y apoyo mutuo, extrema confianza. El vasallo siempre es un igual ante su señor, en el mundo muggle ambos eran nobles o miembros del clero y en el mundo mágico imagino que ambos son sangrepura, sólo que de distinta categoría, los Davis son menos poderosos que los Nott"_ — contuvo un suspiro al darse cuenta de la profundidad de ese lazo en el mundo mágico y cómo, seguramente, el mundo muggle hizo una pobre imitación como resultó ser el caso de los aristoi.

—Dis-disculpa, Tracey, sé que prometí no interrumpir pero… sácame una duda—

La pelinegra suspiró con cierto hastío —Dime—

—En el mundo muggle existió ese tipo de organización que mencionas hace ya varios siglos—

—Soy consciente de ello, suelen reproducir nuestra organización—

—Un hombre de menor rango se convertía en vasallo de otro por medio de un Homenaje y luego se procedía a la Investidura, era más bien algo simbólico—

—Una pobre imitación de un ritual antiguo que ya no se practica porque el sistema de vasallaje ha quedado inalterable desde hace poco más de cien años—

—¿No ha habido nuevas investiduras?—

—No, la última fue la de los Fawley, los Flint y los Greengrass— ante estas palabras sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Volvamos a lo que tú llamas 'cotilleo'— Hermione asintió y escuchó con suma atención —La _otra_ razón por la que Astoria está mal y Malfoy preocupado es porque los Greengrass son vasallos de los Rosier—

La castaña casi perdió el aliento al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creerlo, no era tan inocente y comprendió de inmediato, gracias a todo lo que le había dicho Davis, qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. La página de sociedad de 'El Profeta' trajo muchas preocupaciones entre los sangrepura, por eso las decenas de cartas que caían en las manos de brujas y magos.

—Eso-eso significa que… que…— comenzó a farfullar la gryffindor.

—Significa que el acuerdo matrimonial al que habían llegado los Greengrass y los Malfoy perdió todo su valor al aparecer la heredera Rosier porque, _ahora_ , para que ese enlace pueda llevarse adelante deben solicitar permiso a su Señora quien, además, debe negociar con los Malfoy. Por otro lado, los Malfoy están preocupados porque cualquier heredero de los Greengrass es vasallo de los Rosier, lo que supone que un hijo o hija de Draco con Astoria deberá rendirle su lealtad a los Rosier, imaginarás que eso no es algo… que le agrade al 'Príncipe de las Serpientes'— concluyó con suficiencia y malicia.

A estas alturas, Hermione ya había perdido su voz y sólo podía boquear totalmente anonadada ante Tracey.

—¿Y si… y si… esa chica Rosier…— comenzó a preguntar con un hilo de voz —da su… _autorización_ para que se efectúe ese matrimonio…?—

—Sería una completa estúpida que nadie tomaría en serio en el futuro— dijo sin tapujos y Hermione se hizo hacia atrás por la sorpresa —nadie la respetaría porque significa que no toma en serio las relaciones ancestrales, además de quedar como una romántica sentimental frente a dos familias que llevan adelante su acuerdo, no por el mutua amor que se tienen los contrayentes sino, por los beneficios que conlleva su unión—

Hermione silenció unos segundos y sólo parpadeaba… hasta que encontró fuerzas para volver a preguntar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que… que ellos no se casan por… por…—

—¿Por amor? — Tracey carcajeó un buen rato, no pensó que sería tan divertido enseñarle a la castaña —a ver… no, no se enlazan por _amor_ , entre nosotros ese tipo de unión es escasa, generalmente el amor viene después, con la convivencia, no se da antes— le sonrió con un poco de conmiseración, lo que le estaba diciendo era fuerte para alguien que creció pensando que se casaría con el amor de su vida, debía ser complejo aceptar que otros se casan por conveniencia —continuando con el _cotilleo_ … los Greengrass creyeron que se libraron de su vasallaje al ver que el linaje de los Rosier moría con el viejo Timeus en Azkabán y los Malfoy, por su parte, vieron la increíble oportunidad de acrecentar su fortuna y sus influencias a través de Astoria— se silenció y evaluó a la castaña un segundo antes de continuar con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro —ahora, Hermione, la pregunta del millón de galeones… ¿Por qué comprometerse con Astoria, la menor de las hermanas, si la que verdaderamente heredará la fortuna Greengrass es Daphne? —

Definitivamente, la mente de la leona había sido arrasada por toda esa información, no podía ni pensar así que sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras murmuraba un "no… no lo sé".

—Porque los Greengrass, especialmente Daphne, han estado tras Theodore desde el preciso instante que llegaron a Hogwarts y los Malfoy están de acuerdo con eso debido a las antiguas alianzas con los Nott— sonrió al ver que Hermione podía estar aún más perpleja —Sí, así es, de esa manera, los Greengrass eran libres, quedaban vinculados a las dos familias más poderosa del momento y esas dos familias podían continuar sus negocios con tranquilidad dado que no son rivales—

—Por eso… tú…—

—Sí, por eso Daphne jamás me verá como una amiga, por más que le deje el camino libre, ella ya decidió que yo soy su competencia y no ve ganancia alguna en nuestra relación— suspiró con algo de cansancio —si yo tuviera algo que ella deseara, se hubiera acercado a mí pero es tan jodidamente elitista que nunca me vio como una sangrepura… sino como otro insecto que podía aplastar— miró hacia un costado, reconocer su lugar era doloroso, real pero doloroso al fin y al cabo —Astoria es mucho más educada y correcta, frontal y dulce cuando lo desea, pero su lealtad está con su familia y, en consecuencia, en mi contra—

—Es perverso… todo lo que me dices es perverso y ruin—

—Es nuestro mundo, Hermione—

—" _Mi mundo también, ¡Por Godric!, mi madre me lo advirtió una y mil veces y yo decidí seguir adelante… ¿a todo esto debo enfrentarme?, ¿debo ser tan despreciable como ellos?"_ —

—Por suerte… Theo me brindó su amistad a pesar de todo— continuó diciendo —sí, estoy ligada a él por el vasallaje de mi familia y sí, existen momentos en los que debemos hacer uso de ese contrato, pero sé que él es un amigo, me ha dado su confianza, toda la que él se permite entregar, sé que no es mucho pero sé que es valioso a fin de cuentas— sonrió un momento al sumirse en los recuerdos —él nos salvó —miró de reojo a la castaña —a mi hermano y a mí durante la segunda guerra, él nos ocultó, nos protegió, se puso en riesgo haciéndolo y no le importó, por más que ahora diga que tenía intereses al respecto, es posible, sí, pero en ese momento había mucha incertidumbre, no se sabía a ciencia cierta quién ganaría, todo indicaba que lo haría el Señor Oscuro, Potter estaba desaparecido y decenas morían diariamente— tras un breve silencio concluyó —por eso renuevo mi vasallaje ante él, porque él es un Señor que se ocupa de los suyos, los protege, así que el día que él me llame, yo responderé—

—'Auxilium et Concilium'— dijo y tras un segundo de silencio sonrió y agregó —'Auxilio y Consejo', eso es lo que significa el contrato sinalagmático en el mundo muggle e imagino que en el mágico debe ser así, incluso debe tratarse de algo mucho más profundo, el intercambio de apoyo y fidelidades mutuas, él los protegió y ustedes lo protegerán… es… transcendental y valioso—

—Me alegra que lo entiendas y lo veas así—

Hermione sonrió de lado —Aun así, no entiendo bien por qué sería estúpido por parte de la heredera Rosier el dar su consentimiento—

—Oh, vamos, eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación… aunque careces de astucia, piensa un poco…— al ver que su interlocutora no articulaba palabra o gesto alguno, continuó —¿no te quedó claro que la unión de esos dos es un negocio?, si hay amor entre ellos es secundario, lo que les interesa son las ganancias. Malfoy apelará a que los Greengrass sean liberados de su vasallaje porque, como te dije, se negarán en rotundo a tener un descendiente que le deba lealtad a los Rosier y, si esa chica tiene un mínimo de astucia, sólo accederá si consigue grandes, enormes beneficios a cambio— Hermione mantenía apretado los labios —no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, sólo mírala— señaló a Astoria con la mirada —¿ves que esté llorando?, ¿ves tristeza?, no, lo que ves es a una estratega frente a un problema que debe resolver. Si frente a ella apareciera ahora la heredera Rosier, estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas y sufrimiento sólo en un segundo, es una buena actriz, lo sé por experiencia propia— rió un momento —eso que ves es lo más cercano a su verdadero rostro, uno frío, viperino, traicionero—

—¿Entonces Malfoy no la consuela por ser su amada? —

—¡Claro que no!— volvió a reír —saca esas historias de amor de tu cabeza— miró a la pareja y continuó —le debe estar diciendo que solucionará esto de algún modo, debe estar pensando qué podrá ofrecerle a Lady Rosier a cambio del vasallaje de los Greengrass y lo que a Astoria realmente le preocupa es que, de no conseguirlo, de no poder negociar la libertad de su familia, Malfoy decida contraer matrimonio con otra— miró a Hermione de reojo —eso debe darte una idea de cuán profundo es el amor de Draco por Astoria, un amor que se rendirá de inmediato si significa que su hijo o hija quedará debajo de los Rosier—

—¿Por qué Blaise te miró de esa manera?, se veía preocupado—

Ese era terreno muy personal para Tracey, demasiado para su gusto, pero debía afrontarlo, ofreció su amistad y era sincera al respecto. Suspiró antes de seguir, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Mis padres… ellos quieren que me case con Theo y hace poco comenzaron a desistir, piensan que él tiene inclinaciones por Daphne—

—¿Por qué creen eso? — una mínima cuota de temor e inseguridad se coló en su corazón.

—Porque yo lo insinué varias veces para que dejaran de presionarme—

—Oh, entiendo—

Tracey se sonreía, podía escuchar el suspiro de Hermione, ¿tan enamorada estaba de su Señor?

—Pero ahora, al llegar Lady Rosier al tablero, seguramente ven una nueva oportunidad y un nuevo temor. Por un lado, se deben tranquilizar al saber que si Daphne y Theo quisieran contraer matrimonio, deberán apelar al consentimiento de su Señora y no imaginan ni en sus más remotas pesadillas a un Nott de rodillas frente a una Rosier—

Hermione se sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, en más de una ocasión Theo estuvo de rodillas ante ella.

—Por otra parte, su preocupación ahora será que él quiera desposar a la mismísima Rosier, habrás visto que Theo es el tercer soltero mencionado por Skeeter. Por eso Blaise me miró así, porque sabe que ahora las presiones en mi hogar se multiplicarán, sabe que no me dejarán ni un minuto en paz, me insistirán para que pelee por Theo—

—Blaise se preocupa mucho por ti—

—Sí, y no debería, debería buscar un buen partido y contraer matrimonio, debería estar tocando la puerta de los Parkinson o la de los Carrow—

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, Tracey sonaba ofuscada, molesta.

—Tal vez él te esté esperando a ti—

—Es un idiota sentimental, debería asegurarse su lugar en este mundo, de unirse a mí sólo terminará siendo parte del vasallaje de los Nott—

—Pero si es lo que quiere—

—No sigas ese camino, Granger, no deseo seguir tratando ese tema— dijo con frialdad y la castaña supo que no debía presionar, ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Disculpa… no debí—

—No te disculpes, no es necesario— esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, después de todo, es lo que Theo vive diciéndole.

—Entonces… Pansy y Draco…— comenzó a decir con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

Tracey sonrió con picardía, estaba satisfecha, después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta el cotilleo?, Hermione era como cualquiera respecto a eso, curiosa, sólo que ahora estaba aprendiendo el poder que traen esos murmullos en la oscuridad. Lo que la pelinegra no sabía es que, gracias a Theodore, había encontrado a su primera y única amiga real, una que no la defraudaría y que en el futuro le demostraría hasta dónde era capaz de llegar sólo por ayudarla.

* * *

—¡Demonios!, ¡Malditos sean todos!, ¡Jodido infierno del que salió esa… esa…!—

—Ojo con lo que dirás a continuación, no la conoces— advirtió Theo ante los impropios de Draco.

—¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!, ¡¿no leíste el puto diario?! — renegó tirándole 'El Profeta' a la cara.

—Sí, lo que leí fue que apareció en el momento justo—

—¡¿Pero que carajos dices?! — respondió con la furia derramándose por su boca.

—Tienes razón, Draco, ya cálmate, agradece que haya aparecido ahora y no después— comenzó a decir Blaise.

—Imagina si aparecía un minuto después de que hayas contraído matrimonio, ¿eh?, ¿qué harías entonces?, sería tarde para un acuerdo y tu heredero o heredera sería un vasallo de los Rosier y no podrías ni chistar— agregó Theo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, él sabía cuán irónico hubiese sido eso, una parte de él incluso deseaba que hubiera ocurrido sólo para ver el rostro desencajado de Draco.

Esas palabras parecieron calmar a Malfoy pero aún seguía murmurando y estaba por perder la poca compostura lograda por la risa de Blaise.

—¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!, ¡¿Qué es tan jodidamente gracioso?! —

—Que tú estés segundo, después de Potter—

Listo, eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a despotricar una vez más contra todo el mundo, vivo o muerto. Siguió así hasta que Theo le lanzó un 'Palalingua' silencioso y Draco casi le cae a golpes, por lo que lo detuvo con 'Petrificus totalus', también silencioso.

—Escucha, Draco, te liberaré sólo si te tranquilizas—

Nott lo miró un instante y al observar que la ira continuaba emanando de los ojos de Malfoy sentenció.

—Dado que tu humor sigue igual, te dejaré así hasta que vea que puedes controlarte—

La voz de Theo era suave como la seda, no se registraba emoción alguna, ni deleite ni enojo, tomó un libro y se recostó. Muchos llegaron a la sala común y al ver la escena, enfilaron inmediatamente hacia las habitaciones o volvieron a salir. Al cabo de una hora, aproximadamente, volvió a acercarse al petrificado, vio que estaba más tranquilo y pronuncio —Finite Incantatem—

Draco comenzó a moverse, si con su mirada pudiera lanzar avadas, Theo y Blaise ya hubieran partido hacia el otro mundo. Se sentó y continuó pensativo por largo rato sin cambiar su gesto de profundo enojo con el mundo.

—Tienen razón— dijo finalmente, Blaise lo miró con una sonrisa y Theo sólo arqueó una ceja —en realidad, apareció justo a tiempo, ¿se imaginan lo hubiese sido?, ¿mi heredero un vasallo de los Rosier?, ¡Imposible! —

—Me alegra que le veas el lado positivo a las cosas— agregó Blaise con una sonrisa.

—Aun así, ¿qué clase de persona será esa chica?, su madre es una Prince, ¿será como Daphne o como Pansy? —

—¿Quién sabe? — comentó Theo —su llegada fue una sorpresa para todos, el juego vuelve a comenzar, ahora con nuevas piezas—

—Te interesa, ¿no? — preguntó Draco con una voz que estaba entre la precaución y la gracia.

—Creo que he dejado claro dónde están mis intereses, Malfoy— lo miró seriamente y luego se dirigió a Zabini —lo que me recuerda… existen deudas que debemos revisar… los tres— su voz se había vuelto profunda.

Tanto Blaise como Draco sintieron la presión en sus estómagos. La noche anterior sólo habían recibido una mirada de advertencia y furia pero cuando en la mañana Theo pareció estar mucho más tranquilo, creyeron que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sus oraciones a Merlín, Morgana, Salazar y Nimue habían tenido resultado. Ahora veían que estaban equivocados.

Theo caminó hacia una de las pocas ventanas que recibía luz directa, su figura allí dispuesta parecía mucho más sombría con los rayos del sol cubriéndolo en su totalidad. Tanto Draco como Blaise estaban algo encandilados por la luz y no podían estudiar los gestos de Nott.

—Ambos actuaron a mis espaldas…—

—Espera, no digas eso, nosotros…— trató de explicarse Zabini pero la mano alzada de Theo lo silenció de inmediato.

—Ambos se creyeron con el derecho de accionar sobre mis intereses sin mi consentimiento y saben que ni a mi padre se lo he permitido—

—Theo… debes entender que…— comenzó a articular Draco.

—No— dijo tajantemente —lo que _ustedes_ deben entender es que nunca, jamás, deben tocar mis pertenencias…—

—¿Granger te pertenece? — preguntó con sorna Draco —Perdona pero no he visto anillo alguno en su dedo y no creo que ella…—

—Con el tiempo, Malfoy, con el tiempo lo verás, verás el anillo de los Nott en el dedo de Hermione—

—Te niegas a mencionar su apellido, ¿quieres estar con ella y reniegas su origen muggle? — Draco comenzó a elevar su voz, Blaise que aún tenía despierto su instinto de supervivencia decidió intervenir antes de quedar aún más hundido.

—Mira, Theo, tienes razón, de los dos yo fui el que peor actuó, ya dinos de una vez cómo podemos recompensar nuestra metida de pata… sabemos cómo eres, sabemos que no dejas que nadie se meta en tus asuntos… sólo no creímos, no creí que Granger iba a reaccionar así… sobre todo al verla contigo todos los putos días, parecía que… no sé… que se entendían—

Theo lo escuchó pacientemente, su moreno amigo continuaba explicándose y él entendía cada palabra, incluso le hubiera gustado dejarlo pasar, especialmente si tenía en cuenta el resultado final de los acontecimientos, pero no debía, podía pero no debía, ¿qué clase de mensaje dejaba si no castigaba a aquellos que se metían con sus intereses?

—Ambos sabían que estaba trabajando esa tierra desde hace meses, se dieron cuenta hace poco del tiempo que llevo invirtiendo en ella, confié que serían capaces de tener sus lenguas bien guardadas dentro de sus bocas pero… su soberbia pudo más y se creyeron con el derecho de empujar lo que no debían—

—¡Está bien!, ¡tienes razón!, ¡¿estás feliz ahora?!, escuchaste esas palabras salir de mi jodida boca, ¡¿qué más quieres?! — si algo no le gustaba a Malfoy, era ser regañado por más razón que el otro tuviera.

Theo sonrió —Una retribución a la medida de sus acciones—

—Y según el gran Theodore Nott ¿qué mierda sería esa retribución?! — la voz de Draco, nuevamente estaba demasiado elevada.

Theo sonrió de lado, se acercó a ellos y les dijo con una mirada fría —Ambos cortejarán a Hermione a partir de mañana como si fuera una sangrepura—

Los rostros pálidos y sorprendidos del rubio y del moreno no se hicieron esperar, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿por qué Theodore consideraba que ir a cortejar a su pretendida era una manera de retribuirlo por sus acciones?, ¿no era, justamente, lo contrario?, ¿dónde estaba la trampa?

—¡Estás de broma!, ¡maldito enfermo!— masculló Draco con rabia.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Blaise con un hilo de voz.

—Mis intereses son míos y no tengo por qué compartirlos, no por ahora—

—No puedo, bastardo malnacido, estoy comprometido con Astoria—

Theodore comenzó a carcajear, lo miró con sorna, estaba a punto de burlarse de su amigo, algo que disfrutaría un poco —Tengo entendido que ese tren ya partió, Draco, ese compromiso quedó anulado en el preciso instante en el que Lady Rosier apareció en este mundo—

—Jodido hijo de re mil...— comenzó a gritar Draco pero Blaise lo silenció, lo menos que podían hacer en ese momento era insultar a la madre de Theo, eso sería escribir sus propios epitafios.

Tragaron grueso, la mirada del pelinegro les indicaba que no había discusión posible. También sabían que negarse a hacer lo que les pedía, habilitaba cualquier otro tipo de castigo de su parte y, desgraciadamente, el misántropo sabía muy bien que tuercas presionar para que todo girara a su compás, estaban fritos.

Cuando se serenó, Malfoy balbuceó algo similar a un "de acuerdo" antes de desaparecer rumbo a las habitaciones.

Los minutos pasaban, Blaise sólo observaba el rostro sin emociones de Theo, trataba de dilucidar qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo pero no había caso, no había sujeto más ilegible que el de Nott.

—Sólo dime por qué, Theo— dijo pacíficamente.

—¿Decirte por qué la cortejarán o por qué lo harás?—

—Ambas respuestas—

—¿Por qué la cortejaran?, porque así lo quiero y deseo... ¿por qué lo harás?, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, tengo a Tracey de mi lado—

Ese era el talón de Aquiles del moreno, sólo pudo pasar su mano por su cabeza resignadamente —Y eso que somos amigos... que más queda para tu enemigos—

—¿Necesitas una respuesta para eso?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Blaise negó con la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa al pelinegro. Lo conoció el primer día de clases al subir al tren, estuvieron juntos siempre, Theo jamás los abandonó, a ninguno de los tres, ni a Draco, ni a Tracey ni a él, siempre en la retaguardia o en la vanguardia, dependiendo de lo que se necesitara, pero siempre en las sombras, nunca nadie vio ni verá su mano en acción, sólo sufrirán las consecuencias y se preguntarán de dónde vino el golpe y jamás podrán apuntar hacia él. Toda la experiencia junto al misántropo le indicaba que debía confiar, por más extraño o suicida que parezca la petición, debía confiar, él no los pondría en peligro ni los traicionaría... incluso entendía que la dureza y frialdad extrema en sus palabras formaba parte de su máscara y del castigo que se merecían por meterse en sus asuntos. No pudo más que mirarlo y asentir, sólo debía confiar...

Extendió su mano y le lanzó una bolsa— Aquí tienes— le dijo —ayer fui a Honeydukes— volvió a recostarse en el sillón, cuando se calmara Draco iría a hablar con él.

Theo abrió la bolsa y tomó una paleta de cereza, la miró con atención, sonrió y se la llevó a la boca, comenzó a saborearla pensando en los rojos y dulces labios de Hermione, labios que no volvería a probar en un futuro inmediato... eso si lograba contenerse.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí estoy más rápido de lo que creí posible. Espero les haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo... fue divertido.

Señores y vasallos... eso explicó la primera escena de Tracey, ¿no?, se que habrá resultado extraña al principio pero, como todo, tiene su razón de ser.

Los Greengrass vasallos de los Rosier, eso me hace reír, soy mala, muy, muy mala... de sólo imaginarme a Draco pidiéndole a Hermione que libere a Astoria de su contrato, se me hace agua la boca.

Me hubiera encantado darles un castigo físico a esos dos pero Theo tiene sus necesidades y si puede utilizar a sus amigos para lograr sus fines, así lo hará, es un desgraciado manipulador en este fic jejeje.

Espero sus comentarios, estoy algo temerosa, lo confieso, pocas veces estoy tan contenta con un capítulo y eso me da algo de miedito jejeje.

 **TsukihimePrincess** :¡Qué mal que hayas vivido una situación similar! maldiciones y crucios es lo mínimo que se merecen, si tan sólo uno pudiera extorsionar en la vida real como lo hace Theo... sería más que divertido jejejeje. La serpiente en Herms está más que dormida, está en coma profundo pero cuando despierte, mucho cuidado... Ya me tomaré mi tiempo con los Weasley, los tengo algo relegados pero ya les dedicaré unos cuantos párrafos y diálogos. Gracias por tu constante apoyo, un abrazo.

 **rooh-guzman** : Espero haberte sorprendido una vez más jejeje! te agradezco tus palabras, son inspiradoras, realmente. Con respecto a "Orígenes" (suspiro largo de mi parte), debo ponerme las pilas, lo sé, tengo bocetados y diagramados varios capítulos pero hay que desarrollarlos y, aunque tal vez no lo parezca tanto, me tomo mi tiempo con la escritura, no quiero publicar algo así nomás. Tal vez deba dejar un poco en stand by esta historia y concentrarme en la otra... no sé realmente... lo que sí sé es que no abandonaré ninguna de las dos. Un abrazo.

 **Janet** : Gracias por detenerte y dejar un review. Espero que lo que desarrollé de Theo aquí haya sido de tu agrado... no sé si lo estoy dejando muy oscuro, realmente. Un abrazo virtual.

 **crazzy76** : Me haces reí mucho! tal vez no utilice este castigo para este fic pero, si me permites, lo utilizaré para una situación de mi otro fic "Orígenes", aún no publico el capítulo que requiere una compensación de esas características pero, con total seguridad, utilizaré tu consejo. Besos

 **YUKI NICKY1** : ¡querida lectora! ¡hola! Sí, lo de Tracey es fuerte, confieso que ella vino a mí en este fic de esa manera, con ese pasado, eso fue algo extraño y un tanto sorprendente. Theo tiene vida propia en este fic, espero no dejarlo tan oscuro jajaja. Aunque tal vez spoilee mi propia historia, te responderé: sí, ellos sellaron un compromiso pero sólo lo saben ellos dos y, por razones que se desarrollarán más adelante, ninguno dirá nada a nadie. Habrá otros pretendientes, algunos como Malfoy y Blaise y otros que irán en serio. ¿Qué hará Theo con ellos?... bueno, dependerá de las acciones de Herms y de que cosas hagan esos hombres. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, como he dicho en los comentarios, ha sido uno de los que mayor placer me ha dado... no sé realmente el por qué. Gracias por tus fieles comentarios, han sido inspiradores en todo momento!

 **ConyCullen** : Ha sido un honor (breve reverencia de mi parte) lograr un review de alguien que no acostumbra dejarlos y más aún que este delirio, que me atrevo a llamar historia, haya generado tantas emociones, un verdadero placer, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. Espero lograr alguno más de tu parte, tanto si te sigue gustando la historia como si no. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Natalia MarVel** : ¡Hola! ¡tanto tiempo!, debo agregar a lo profundo, enigmático y misterioso, su alta dosis de manipulador y controlador, sí, sí, así es el Theodore Nott de este fic, has dado en el clavo jajajaja. Como bien dices, tendrán sus fuertes choques, ellos aún no se conocen bien, veremos cómo pinta su relación luego de que vean sus verdaderos rostros... incluso Hermione oculta mucho de sí, aunque aún no lo sepa ni ella. Para ver a los demás... habrá que esperar a que rinda sus extasis... mientras tanto, Theo armará y desarmará muchas cosas a su alrededor jejeje. Quiero actualizar una vez por semana, siempre y cuando la vida laboral me lo permita, si llego a tener un febrero-marzo similar al diciembre-enero, sería complejo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que me puedo retrasar pero nunca abandonaré las historias, ni esta ni la otra, así que sólo puedo pedir paciencia si no llegan a tener noticias mías. Un abrazo.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Dejen su review, alimentan la historia, ayudan a mejorar e inspiran muchísimo, no saben cuánto realmente.**

 **Un abrazo virtual a cada uno**

 **=)**


	13. Acelerando

**¡Hola!** Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo juego en su caja de arena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Acelerando**

Volver.

No está bien… no lo está… no sólo lo siente sino que lo vive de esa manera. Se mira al espejo, se estudia a sí misma, sus gestos, su rostro, su cuerpo, su espíritu, todo en ella es diferente ¿o sólo lo ve así?, ¿será un espejismo?, ¿una mentira que se repite a sí misma hasta la locura?

Prácticamente fue hace una vida entera que Evelyn dejó el mundo mágico, en todo ese tiempo vivió la crianza de una hija, sintió el amor de dos hombres, temió a causa de dos guerras, lamentó las cientos de vidas desperdiciadas. Su corazón sufrió vuelcos indescriptibles, dolores impensados, miedos indeseables… sí, todo en ella ha cambiado pero; sin embargo, el mundo mágico no lo ha hecho.

Nada cambió.

Tan irritante, tan frustrante, tan endemoniadamente rígido es este mundo que ahora vuelve a transitar. Ella no debería estar acá, ya no, se había resignado hace dieciocho años, — _"¿por qué de nuevo?, ¿por qué el jodido destino me vuelve a traer? ¡¿Por qué?!"_ — se pregunta y repregunta sólo para responderse que, tal vez, el mundo mágico nunca la soltó del todo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la alejó un tiempo, sin soltarle la mano, la condujo por un camino curvado que volvería tarde o temprano al punto de partida.

Y, ahora, aquí está de nuevo.

Siente la presión que cae sobre ella, su respiración se agita, el llanto y los gritos contenidos empujan y golpean su pecho para salir con la furia de un huracán, el miedo y la angustia la acechan como viejas sombras que clavan sus garras en sus hombros y la hacen sangrar por dentro. Lleva sus manos a la altura de su corazón, cierra los ojos, inspira y espira, trata de serenarse, trata de controlar sus sentimientos, no porque quiera o pueda sino porque debe hacerlo, por su hija, por Hermione, por su pequeña.

Dirige su mirada al reflejo que le devuelve el espejo, se contempla en toda su magnificencia. Sí, ella ha vuelto a la fuerza y ahora debe escavar en su corazón y reencontrarse consigo misma, con Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince y dejar en su lugar a Evelyn Jean Granger, muerta y enterrada en lo profundo de su ser.

Tal vez nunca dejó de ser aquella niña rica, tal vez sólo la durmió por un tiempo o la controló para que no se despliegue completamente en el mundo muggle. De nada le servía su porte aristocrático siendo una dentista y ama de casa, siendo la esposa del hombre honrado que es John Granger. Más de una vez él le dijo que tiene incorporadas las maneras al punto de que es inconsciente de ellas, sólo podría contenerse pero nunca dejar atrás completamente su origen, tal vez él sabía más de ella de lo que creía posible.

— " _¡Cuánta razón tenías, John!"_ — piensa mientras corona su rostro con una media sonrisa.

Un último vistazo a su traje, se perfuma y ya está lista, suspira, llegó el momento de comenzar a darle velocidad a la rueda, después de todo, sólo hará lo que se espera de ella… y más, mucho más.

—Mucha suerte, ama—

—Gracias Gotty—

Ella se agacha y abraza al pequeño y anciano elfo para luego aparecerse en el Callejón más exclusivo del Londres mágico vestida con un pantalón palazzo de seda negro a la cadera, tan ancho que cuando se encontraba parada parecía la falda de una túnica pero al caminar fluía con sus pasos. Le incorporó una faja verde esmeralda cuyos lazos se dejaban caer en un costado aportando movimiento y sensualidad y una camisa de seda de cuello mao bordado con hilos de plata, la tenía puesta debajo del pantalón, lo que contribuía a resaltar su cintura. Su rostro iba perfectamente maquillado, el tenue esfumado en sus párpados y el sutil carmesí en sus labios tenían el objetivo de acentuar sus gestos y sus miradas.

Ella sabía qué es lo que hacía con cada detalle.

Prince siempre fue una vanguardista de la moda en el mundo mágico, nunca estuvo a gusto con lo que dictaminaban los estándares sociales y por eso le imprimía su propio gusto a lo que llevaba puesto marcando tendencias. Ahora no iba a ser diferente, al contrario, si el mundo mágico no había cambiado ella debía ser la misma harpía que fue antes de irse, la misma dama de la alta sociedad que destilaba elegancia, buen gusto y carisma.

La prensa se haría eco de su 'paseo' matutino por el Londres mágico, específicamente por el Adamantia Alley. Se preguntaba quién de todos los que le están abriendo paso le escribirá a 'El Profeta', quién le tomará la foto que aparecerá mañana en la portada.

Sonríe con el mentón bien alto, no necesita ver dónde pisa.

Ella siempre fue distinta al resto de las 'jóvenes' de aquel entonces pero ¿por qué?, ¿quién era Evelyn hace veinte años?

Alguien envidiado y temido.

Hija de una familia sangrepura y dotada de una belleza deslumbrante y algo siniestra por el profundo negro de su cabello, sabía que era mejor elevar la comisura de sus labios que arrugar su nariz o su ceño. Nunca fue de las que miran con seriedad y asco a los demás, no, eso quedaba para las hermanas Black, ella sonreía siempre de lado con una mirada altanera. Su único gesto que interpelaba a los demás, sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno, era el arqueo de su ceja izquierda, algo que compartía con su primo Snape aunque él carecía de sonrisa alguna. Esos ademanes y ese porte causaban mucha impresión, respeto y temor puesto que nunca se sabía si estaba molesta con lo que ocurría o era una simple sonrisa de conformidad. Ese desconcierto provocaba nervios en quienes la atendían y siempre daban su mejor esfuerzo porque nadie quería ser el causante de que ese gesto desapareciera... si ella podía ser cruel cuando estaba molesta y no lo demostraba, ¿qué pasaría si su enojo llegaba a borrar su sonrisa maquiavélica?

Estarían en problemas… en serios y gravísimos problemas, tal como lo comprobó el fotógrafo que hace poco más de una semana osó levantar su varita contra su hija sólo por querer tomarle una fotografía. Aunque una parte de ella se sentía un poco mal por ese joven, debía darle un escarmiento ¿y qué mejor que enviarlo con la comitiva periodística que acompañaba la investigación de los animales mágicos en la selva amazónica?, sí, sus influencias aún estaban intactas, en un tiempo haría que vuelva... en un tiempo largo, cuando esté muy picado por los mosquitos, cuando el calor y la humedad hayan fundido su cerebro, cuando se haya encontrado cara a cara con una anaconda y recuerde que está ahí por su impertinencia hacia la familia de una serpiente. Sí, ella cobraba las deudas, con intereses de ser necesario.

¿Por qué volvió si tanto detesta este mundo mágico, si tanto dolor le causa?

Por amor a su hija.

Cada paso que dio en su vida fue por amor.

Por ella renunció a su magia y aprendió a vivir en un mundo que se le había enseñado a despreciar desde el instante mismo que fue concebida. Por garantizar la seguridad de su pequeña decidió educarla lejos de los estándares viperinos y permitió que John influyera hasta el punto de volverla una leona. Por su niña guardó en lo profundo de su ser a su verdadero amor permitiéndose sentir el calor de otro hombre, alguien a quien debió aprender a querer. Ahora se sonríe y siente angustia, esas son las ironías de la vida, en el mundo mágico su corazón eligió libremente y en el mundo muggle el deber se impuso sobre sus sentimientos, nunca dudó del amor de John y aprendió a quererlo con los años a pesar de que en su corazón siempre estuvo firme la sombra de otro hombre.

Todo fue por ella, por Hermione, por su bebé, por la hija de Evan.

Y por ella volvía a transitar este lugar a pesar de que ya no quiere, a pesar de que se había reconciliado con su destino, a pesar de que le duele profundamente estar en ese mundo sin su verdadero amor, aquél con el que se enlazó, aquél que compartió su núcleo mágico con ella y que aún aporta calidez en su pecho.

Por su hija moriría aunque sabe que le es mucho más útil estando viva… es una slytherin después de todo, no arriesgaría su pellejo en vano, sabe que vale más su ayuda si aún respira, ella sabe que se hundirá en el mismísimo lodo por Hermione, sólo para que su pequeña no deba ensuciarse… demasiado.

Siente tristeza por la niña que acunó durante las noches de incertidumbre rodeadas por la guerra y el odio. Ahora su hija se enfrentaba a un dilema que carcomería su alma de a poco, la cambiaría para siempre porque deberá sacar esa serpiente interna, deberá afrontar la verdad de su corazón, deberá herir su orgullo gryffindor cuando actúe como una serpiente porque se ha metido al nido de una y sólo podrá sobrevivir si viste la misma piel.

Ella le enseñará… sí, lo hará. Sabe que otros estarán a su lado pero la madre… ¡oh, la madre!… hay una sola y ésta lo dará todo por su cachorra.

—" _Somos prisioneros de nuestro destino"_ — siempre lo dijo, siempre lo dirá y lo recuerda en este preciso momento que se mueve entre los transeúntes más adinerados del mundo mágico.

A cada paso que daba, un rostro volteaba a admirarla. Su largo y lacio cabello de ébano brillaba gracias a los tímidos rayos de sol, su piel cetrina resaltaba sus pómulos, sus labios tenuemente maquillados de carmesí cumplían su objetivo y acentuaban su gesto provocador y soberbio. Los magos y brujas, sin reconocerla aún, se hacían a un lado, su andar seguro sólo indicaba clase y sofisticación, no querían cometer el error de cruzarse y provocar el enojo de tan bella dama.

Con un movimiento leve de su muñeca hizo que la puerta de la _patisserie_ más exclusiva de todo Londres mágico se abriera. Delante de ella, tras un mostrador de madera, una joven bruja le daba la bienvenida sin siquiera levantar el rostro.

—Buenos días— saludó, sabía que nadie importante llegaría durante la media mañana y la Temporada aún no comenzaba así que, sea quien sea que haya cruzado la puerta, no merecía su atención —¿A nombre de quién la reserva? — preguntó con el hastío filtrado en su voz mientras leía un artículo sobre las familias Rosier y Prince en 'Corazón de Bruja'.

—¿Reserva?— dijo Evelyn con soberbia y un dejo de sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí, sí, nadie puede entrar sin una reserva— espetó.

La bruja elevó una ceja y sonrió maquiavélicamente, el lugar estaba casi vacío, habría unas diez personas en un espacio preparado para más de cincuenta con posibilidad de expandirse si la ocasión lo requería.

—Entiendo— dijo sin que su voz sufriera una mínima inflexión —decepcionante—

La chica, que para ese momento ya se había agotado de responderle a alguien lo suficientemente terco como para no entender que no podía ser recibida sin una reserva, levantó por primera vez su mirada y palideció de inmediato.

—La-la-lady Rosier— dijo aspirando un chillido y llevando su mano a la boca, miró de reojo la fotografía en la revista que leía, no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella y encima le respondió cómo le respondió — _"¡Merlin se apiade de mí!"_ — pensó.

—Lady Prince, por favor, o si lo prefiere Madame Rosier, _Lady_ Rosier es mi hija— corrigió con suficiencia.

—Por-por supuesto, Madame-madame Rosier— la vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro, equivocarse de esa manera, con los títulos y las formas era considerado un insulto, una afrenta, ahora lo sabía, estaba frita.

La comisura izquierda de Evelyn se elevó lo suficiente como para hacer temblar a la joven bruja. Sin palabra de por medio, se giró y se dispuso a retirarse pero fue detenida de inmediato por una voz conocida, una voz que esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento.

—Evelyn, mi pequeña, dichosos los ojos que la ven y la contemplan— el dueño mismo la alcanzó antes de que diera un solo paso fuera del lugar y extendió su mano solicitando la mano de la dama para ser besada.

El viejo Gerald rondaba los ochenta años, la vio nacer y crecer, fue el encargado de cada pastel y bocadillo que los Prince dispusieron en sus mesas en cada recepción, fiesta, baile o encuentro que organizaban. Se trata de un hombre sensible que no se avergonzaba por reconocer que lloró de alegría al leer 'El Profeta', él amaba a esa niña como si se tratara de su propia hija y sabía que en algún momento aparecería por su 'humilde' negocio y no lo defraudó, ahí estaba como si los años no hubieran pasado sobre ella, idéntica a la jovencita que vio por última vez hace veinte años.

Cuando la vio entrar, la emoción lo paralizó pero rápidamente volvió en sí al ver que la 'incompetente' de su recepcionista no la estaba dirigiendo a la mesa más exclusiva que tenían y casi muere de un infarto al ver que Evelyn se giraba para retirarse. Se desesperó, abriéndose camino entre los mozos que deambulaban a su alrededor, no supo como pero en un parpadeo estuvo en la entrada junto a ella.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querido Gerald— respondió ella con calidez.

—Sabía que vendría— la alegría se escuchaba en su voz —desde que vi su fotografía, sabía que vendría a brindarle un poco de su tiempo a este anciano, siempre fue una niña dulce—

—No podía dejar de ver al hombre que siempre me trató como una hija, regalándome pasteles a expensas de mi padre— sonrió y miró de reojo a la empleada —aunque ya no soy una niña y, decididamente, nunca fui dulce— sus palabras finales helaron la espalda de la chica que veía su trabajo en riesgo.

—Por favor, disculpa a la juventud, no aprenden modales—

—La joven bruja sólo cumplía con sus obligaciones—

El hombre negaba con la cabeza —Su obligación es darle la bienvenida a las damas y caballeros con su mejor sonrisa y conducirlos hacia su mesa—

—¿Aunque la dama no haya hecho una reserva?— dijo con picardía y elevando su ceja.

—Tonterías, usted nunca necesitó una y jamás deberá rebajarse a eso—

—Me alegra saber que soy bien recibida—

—Siempre, puede considerar este su segundo hogar—

La condujo a la mejor mesa, aquella reservada sólo para la elite, una que el Ministro podía disfrutar sólo si iba bien acompañado.

—¿Sola?, Madame— preguntó mientras jalaba de la silla en la que se sentaría Evelyn.

—Por ahora—

—Entiendo— le sonrió —su té, ¿cómo siempre? —

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con suficiencia.

—" _Como siempre… sí, para bien o para mal, las cosas no han cambiado en el mundo mágico desde mi partida"_ — pensó tras la pregunta de Gerald.

Su presencia no pasaba desapercibida en la _patisserie_ , pronto se correría la voz.

—" _Sólo es cuestión de esperar… paciencia… ya llegarán"_ — se decía a sí misma mientras recibía la infusión, té verde con jazmín — _" ¿Me pregunto quién de todas las damas de la sociedad aristocrática vendrá a mi encuentro?, ¿quién dará el siguiente paso?, yo lancé el guante ¿quién lo recogerá?_ "— pensaba mientras esperaba, según sus cálculos no deberían tardar mucho.

No alcanzó a darle un delicado sorbo a su taza cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, sonrió, ya había llegado el momento.

Unos tacos avanzaron hacia ella, alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Madame Black— saludó con un gesto

—Madame Rosier— musitó con altanería y soberbia.

Ahí estaba de pie, con la mayor arrogancia posible, la primera de las brujas de la aristocracia mágica que fue a su encuentro, aquella que la pondría a prueba sería nada más ni nada menos que la matriarca y última miembro de una ya casi extinta familia; madre de Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa, hermana de Timeus y tía de Evan… sí, había llegado a su encuentro Madame Druella Black née Rosier, la que hace cincuenta años ostentaba el título de Princesa de los Rosales.

* * *

— " _Nott y la jodida madre que lo parió"_ — pensaba mientras mantenía su mandíbula apretada fuertemente — _"Más le vale a ese bastardo malnacido que esto tengo un propósito"_ — caminaba con rapidez hacia su sala común, ya había dado el primer paso para saldar su deuda pero eso sólo hizo que enfureciera más — _"¡Está loco!, ¡jodidamente enfermo!_ —

Blaise que iba un poco más atrás que él, lo tomó del brazo para que disminuya su velocidad, tampoco era necesario llegar como un huracán llamando la atención de todos.

—Ya, ya… vayamos más lento— comenzó a decir pero, como siempre, sus últimas palabras terminaban de sacar de quicio al rubio —no es para tanto, tranquilo—

Una vez más, Blaise había presionado el Botón Rojo del Armagedón en Draco. El rubio se paró en seco, su rostro estaba desencajado, sus ojos color acero parecía llamear.

—¡Tranquilo!, ¡¿Tranquilo?! — comenzó a berrear —¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que significa esto?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Alguna mínima idea de lo que implica hacer esto?! ¡¿Te das cuenta?!—

—Sí, lo sé, por eso…— intentó decir mientras con las manos le hacía señas para que baje el volumen de su voz pero, como todo con Malfoy en ese estado, era en vano.

—¡Por eso NADA!, ¡NADA!, ¡ES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!, ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES! —

Blaise apenas si alcanzó a lanzar un 'Muffliato', no era necesario anunciar a los cuatro vientos lo que harían y no podían decir que lo hacían por requerimiento de Nott. Suspiró y mantuvo una mirada fría en su amigo, sólo lo escuchaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No te das cuenta!, ¿¡Acaso lo excita ver como otros se acercan a esa _sangresucia_!? … ¡¿le sirve para hacerse la paja durante las noches?!—

—Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que digo— comenzó a decir cuando vio que se estaba yendo de boca —decir eso de Theo no es… digamos… recomendable y llamarla así, _aquí y ahora_ , siendo quiénes somos y siendo quién es, no nos traerá nada bueno— suspiró —más si vamos a llevar adelante esto— terminó de decir pasando su mano por su cabeza con resignación.

—¡Me importa un cuerno lo que la gente piense!, ¡ya estoy harto!, ¡se suponía que las cosas iban a mejorar! —

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! — dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba sus brazos, su rubio amigo estaba comenzando a molestarlo, algo que muy pocos lograban —¡¿Volver a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado?!, ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Ser el pendejo rico, el vanagloriado Príncipe de Slytherin!?, ¡Pasamos por una puta guerra, Draco!, ¡GUERRA!, y no sé si lo has olvidado pero estábamos del otro lado, más tú que yo para ser precisos, así que no me vengas con aires de injusticia—

—¡No eres nadie para callarme, Zabini! — masculló entre dientes acercando su rostro al moreno, estaba amenazadoramente cerca, sosteniendo demasiado fuerte su varita.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Draco— suavizó su voz, no tenía deseos de llevar la 'conversación' a un duelo, tampoco quería discutir pero estaba viendo que no tenía otra salida —creo que ambos ya hemos tenido suficiente y, para tu información, no me preocupa tanto lo que piense la escuela o cualquiera de esos perdedores que ahora se pavonean frente a nosotros, sintiéndose con el derecho de menospreciarnos, me preocupa que Theo nos escuche, que _te_ escuche diciendo lo que dices o llamándola así, no te das cuenta, él la reclamó como propia, _es de él_ —

Remarcó las últimas tres palabras, no con miedo, no con pánico sino con respeto, ninguno de ellos toca la propiedad del otro, regla fundamental de los slytherins, pero a estas alturas, ya nada le importaba al heredero Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué coño más hará si se enoja?!— la ira se había apoderado de él y no lo dejaba razonar.

—Tú— comenzó diciendo mientras señalaba el pecho del rubio haciéndose más grande —tú mejor que nadie, sabe qué más puede hacer, ¿o necesitas que te lo enumere?—

Draco sólo trago fuerte.

No, no lo necesitaba y por eso comenzó a calmarse mientras engullía su propia bilis con fuerza obligada, su respiración volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, o lo más normal que se podía dado el contexto, su mente iba repasando los pequeños y grandes porqués, esas razones que lo llevaban a cometer esa locura, a hacer lo que se le había _requerido_.

Theodore Nott… el callado, estudioso, enigmático Theodore Nott. La gente, según piensa Draco Malfoy, cree que su extraño compañero y amigo es nada más ni nada menos que un misántropo pero él sabe la verdad, o cree que lo sabe al igual que Tracey o Blaise, cada uno está seguro de conocer al pelinegro.

Tracey creció con él, su experiencia es particular, ella conoce los antes y después del chico, sabe cómo ha ido mutando con cada experiencia hasta ser lo que es ahora, después de todo, lo ha observado toda la vida, se le enseñó que ese es su propósito y lo cumple a la perfección. Puede que de niña, y hasta hace unos dos años, lo haya hecho con el objetivo de sus padres, contraer matrimonio, pero ahora no, ahora lo hace por motivos personales que van más allá del amor, interés u obsesión, lo hace por lealtad.

Blaise… es Blaise… y tiene una opinión formada del pelinegro, sabe que no debe meterse con él y sabe que siempre estará para brindar su ayuda siempre y cuando uno esté dispuesto a pagar el precio, si de algo estaba seguro era que Nott no brillaba justamente por la generosidad desmedida y desinterés de su corazón.

Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el mismísimo hurón botador de las mazmorras, él tenía su historia, había conocido a Theodore hace ya varios años y su opinión fue mutando con el tiempo.

Un día su padre lo llevó con él a una visita de 'negocios'. Él estaba emocionado, ir con Lucius Malfoy significaba que ya era grande e importante, que ya podía ayudar con los deberes de la familia. Así fue como se preparó con lo mejor, pidió elegir él mismo su atuendo y vestirse solo, sin ayuda de los elfos domésticos porque ya había dejado de ser un niño, estaba a punto de ir con su padre a una reunión de negocios, eso era un reconocimiento a su adultez.

Aparecieron en la sala de Nott Manor y vio a ese hombre serio y taciturno, Lord Bastian Nott. Miró a su padre que lo saludaba con apenas una inclinación de su cabeza y él hizo lo mismo, imitó hasta el último detalle: la mirada arrogante, la pequeña elevación del mentón, los labios unidos formando una línea recta. El hombre lo observó y elevó su ceja izquierda, le sonrió de lado y lo saludó como había saludado a su padre, era genial, fue reconocido como un Malfoy y fue tratado como tal, ahora debía esperar y sentarse con su padre en el despacho del dueño de casa.

Todo era perfecto hasta que apareció un niño de su misma edad, sin expresión alguna, serio y silencioso. El joven Malfoy lo miró con la misma soberbia que miraba a todo ser en la tierra que no sean sus padres y luego apartó su vista, nadie requería una segunda mirada, ahí fue cuando escuchó la sentencia:

—Draco, ve a jugar con Theodore—

Listo, la frustración lo inundó, ¿acaso no había ido con su padre a una reunión de negocios?, sí, se respondería años más tarde, fue con su padre pero él no formaba parte de la reunión, aunque sí de los negocios, el de Lucius eran asuntos de adultos y el de Draco… pues… de niños.

Durante ese encuentro y varios que le siguieron no vio nada especial en ese niño de cabello negro y ojos carbón, nada importante, nada relevante, en definitiva, Theodore Nott era insignificante.

Pensó lo mismo el día que se encontraron en el Expreso de Hogwarts aunque algo había cambiado, lo pudo sentir, el carbón en sus ojos se había encendido, incluso cree recordar esa chispa roja y asesina que le lanzó apenas entró a su compartimiento. Sin embargo, Draco era un Malfoy y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por esa sombra de niño que sólo era relevante por ser hijo de un amigo de su padre. Para el joven rubio, Theo estaba a la altura de la suela de sus zapatos y, en consecuencia, podía ser aplastado cuando lo desee.

El tiempo le demostró que no era así, sólo le bastó sentarse en el lugar que Nott había proclamado silenciosamente como suyo para saber que con él no podía jugar esos juegos. Por mucho tiempo, Malfoy esgrimió una guerra de egos y, para su desdicha, nunca recibió respuesta verbal, sólo miradas y alguna que otra mueca que lograba darle escalofríos.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande como para entender que los Nott realmente eran importantes por sí mismos y por su antiquísima relación con los Malfoy, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Ya no lo trataba como a la mugre bajo la suela de sus zapatos ni como a un niño más sino que le mostró el debido respeto como a un igual, algo que definitivamente no pasó desapercibido por Theodore. Desde ese momento, ambos se volvieron verdaderos compañeros de casa, sabiendo que serían futuros compañeros de negocios. Posiblemente, el tiempo tornó esa relación en amistad pero ninguno de los dos jamás lo reconocerá, demasiado poderosos, demasiado orgullosos, demasiado slytherins como para hacerlo.

Con la llegada del Señor Tenebroso y todo lo que eso significó para los Malfoy fue decisivo el comportamiento de Theo. El joven misántropo decidió hacerse a un lado, se mantuvo oculto sin recibir la Marca y eso lo libró de toda culpa, salió limpio de la guerra con todos sus intereses cuidados, con su riqueza resguardada y con su ego más grande que nunca.

Fue Nott con sus apenas dieciocho años el que sacó del barro a Draco, lo salvó a él y a su madre de Azkabán. Aunque fue de ayuda que Narcisa Malfoy engañara al Señor Oscuro y dijera que Potter había muerto cuando, en realidad, aún respiraba, no era suficiente para que el Wizengamot le diera la libertad, sólo había conseguido reducir su pena. Increíblemente, Theodore había manejado la evidencia de modo tal que ante los miembros del jurado, tanto él como su madre, fueron vistos como víctimas de la manipulación, el hostigamiento y el terror de Voldemort y otros mortífagos. De que así fue, así fue, pero nadie les hubiera creído de no ser por la defensa del misántropo, argumentativamente nadie le ganaba. Con su padre fue otro cantar, Lucius Malfoy debió negociar con Theodore la reducción de su pena, no lo hizo por voluntad propia, un abultado giro de la cuenta Malfoy a la Nott fue necesario, además de ciertas dádivas que nunca llegó a conocer Draco.

A eso se le suma que Theo conoce cada negocio de los Malfoy, los legales y los turbios, y si el rubio deseaba salir adelante una vez finalizado Hogwarts, necesitaba mantener a flote su pequeño imperio financiero con esas mismas acciones como punto de partida. Si el pelinegro, por alguna razón, tomaba represalias contra él en este momento tan jodidamente endeble, la ruina sería irrefrenable. Sin contar con qué los Greengrass esperan que él lo convenza de contraer matrimonio con Daphne, prometió interceder y negociar en nombre de ellos, algo en lo que no quería ni pensar en este momento. ¿Cómo le explicaba a la hermana de su actual no-prometida que Nott pretendía a una sangresucia… y a _esa_ sangresucia en particular?, lo único que mantenía en su mente, por el momento, era hacer lo posible para casarse con Astoria, una vez enlazados vería cómo darles la noticia a sus futuros suegros y cuñada.

Draco observó a Blaise mientras se calmaba y pensaba cuán fastidiosamente suertudo y estúpido era el moreno. La única razón, el único motivo por el cual bailaba al son de Theo era por Tracey Davis, porque estaba enamorado hasta las náuseas de esa bruja y eso lo fastidiaba y enervaba aún más.

— " _¿Por qué no se casa con esa de una vez?"_ — pensaba todo el tiempo, era algo simple y sencillo, sólo debía hablar con Theo, pedir la mano de Tracey y fin de la historia. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo que se le escapaba, algo con lo que el misántropo tenía agarrado al moreno, algo que Draco desconocía — _"¿una amenaza?, ¿le habrá insinuado que la daría en matrimonio a otro si no cumple con lo que él quiere?, no, no puede hacer eso, ¿o sí?, no, no, Theo no es ese tipo de personas, es un jodido manipulador pero no llegaría a eso, ¿o… o sí?_ — se debatía mentalmente mientras se tranquilizaba.

Ese era uno de los ases bajo la manga de Nott, la duda, la insana duda que carcome la mente de hasta el más sensato, lógico y calculador. La mejor arma de Theo, que los que están a su alrededor nunca tengan la certeza de qué es lo que hará o cuándo o cómo o dónde, que se cuestionen y pregunten y repregunten hasta la locura, esa era su herramienta favorita. Lo mejor de este instrumental era que requería de un mínimo esfuerzo pero obtenía alarmantes resultados.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Con la frente en alto emprendió su camino de nuevo. Al llegar a la sala común encontró al sujeto que provocaba su actual migraña, le asintió con la cabeza, ya había puesto en marcha lo _requerido_ , Nott se encargaría de cosechar los resultados sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Lejos de ahí a la salida de la biblioteca, Hermione paró en seco al aparecérsele una elfina. Era extraño, más aún cuando la pequeña criatura le hizo una reverencia, la chica miró en todas las direcciones, ¿acaso estaba ahí por ella?, ¿qué debería hacer?

—Pitty saluda a la Señorita—

A su mente vino el consejo que su madre le dio alguna vez siendo pequeña — _"Cuando no sepas cómo dirigirte a alguien, simplemente imita o sigue sus gestos. Ese, mi niña, es el mejor modo de evitar un conflicto u ofender al otro"_ —, así que inclinó sutilmente su cabeza y le entregó una amable sonrisa esperando que resultara.

La elfina le ofreció un ramo de margaritas blancas acompañado de una nota, Hermione no supo qué hacer realmente, ¿recibirlas?, ¿ignorarlas?, ¿qué hacer? Dio un paso al frente y estuvo a punto de inclinarse pero la criatura, simplemente, dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia los lados con desesperación. Hermione temía provocar la autoflagelación a la que solían someterse cuando no cumplían su propósito, no quería ver cómo se golpeaba, pero no sabía cómo debía actuar, qué se esperaba de ella.

A su alrededor, varios estudiantes se habían concentrado a observar la situación en silencio, apenas murmurando. La castaña estaba incomodándose, cada vez que daba un paso hacia adelante, la criatura se alejaba un paso pero seguía ofreciéndole el ramo, cuando se giró con el propósito de ignorarla, con un 'plop' volvió a aparecer frente a ella ofreciéndole el ramo nuevamente, ¿qué significaba esto?, ¿acaso era una broma?

Tracey, para suerte de Hermione, no estaba lejos. Estaba decidida a pasar su tiempo con la castaña si eso era lo que su Señor quería, así que fue a buscarla, sabiendo que a esa hora se encontraría en la biblioteca. Iba un poco apurada cuando notó a ese grupo de chicos que comenzaba a crecer, avanzó con cuidado tratando de escuchar qué decían. Al llegar vio la situación, tragó grueso.

—" _¿Acaso esto es lo que Theo esperaba que pasara?"_ — pensó.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, fue hasta Granger, se paró entre ella y la elfina, colocó su pie derecho detrás del izquierdo, flexionó sus rodillas, inclinó su cabeza y extendió sus manos. La elfina hizo lo propio con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y le entregó el ramo de margaritas que, acto seguido, la propia Tracey le daba a Hermione. La castaña recibió el ramo con la duda dibujada en la cara, observó como la elfina volvía a reverenciarse ante ella y la pelinegra para luego desaparecer con un 'plop'.

—Caminemos— sugirió imperativamente la pelinegra, dejando un tenue murmullo a sus espaldas.

Luego de unos pasos, habiéndose alejado de todos, Hermione ya no soportó y pregunto —¿Qué demonios fue eso? —

—Eso fue una invitación—

—No entiendo, ¿quién…?— no sabía realmente qué preguntar primero —¿por qué tú…, el ramo… yo…?— se detuvo en seco, necesitaba una explicación a la voz de 'ya'.

—" _¿Acaso Theo preveía esto?"_ — se mordía el labio, su nueva 'amiga' se había detenido y reclamaba una explicación. Se cercioró que en los alrededores no haya nadie, tampoco era cuestión de ponerse ella en vergüenza o ridiculizar a la castaña porque ya imaginaba su reacción.

—Mira, Granger…—

—Hermione…—

—No importa, Granger o Hermione— suspiró — esa elfina debe pertenecer a una familia importante, acaba de entregarte un ramo de margaritas, ese es el primer paso del cortejo—

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, escuchó bien ¿no?, Tracey había dicho 'cortejo' pero ella trataba de pensar si había varios significados para esa palabra además de lo que todo el mundo supone que significa. Sólo la voz de la pelinegra la trajo de vuelta.

—Sí, cortejar, alguien intenta conseguir tu 'disposición'—

—Pe-pero…— _"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?!_ — frunció el ceño con fuerza —Estás equivocada— agregó con firmeza.

—No, no lo estoy— respondió sin verse alterada.

—Por supuesto— comenzó a reír —¿quién en su sano juicio me cortejaría? —

La pelinegra se veía tan aturdida como la propia Hermione, llevó su mano a su mentón, estaba tratando de conjeturar.

—" _Theo podría pero él no mandaría margaritas… él sería… diferente… los Nott siempre han sido particulares al respecto"_ — pensó antes de responderle a la castaña tras un suspiro —Se ve que alguien está interesado, ¿por qué no abres la maldita tarjeta y dejas la negación para otro momento? —

Era verdad, el ramo venía con una tarjeta pero al leerla, sólo pudo caer sentada y con el rostro sorprendido. Tracey estiró su mano, la castaña le entregó la nota en profundo silencio, dos segundos después la pelinegra estaba sentada junto a Hermione sin aliento.

—Imposible— opinó la slytherin.

—Debe haber un error— agregó Hermione mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

—No, no lo hay, los elfos no cometen esos errores. Además, la nota está dirigida a ti específicamente—

—Debe ser una broma, ya verá cuando lo encuentre…— ahora comenzaba a enojarse.

—No harás nada de lo que tienes pensado, él no jugaría con las tradiciones. Si decidió cortejarte, debe tener una razón, debe estar interesado—

—¡Tracey!, ¡es Draco Malfoy!, ¡él es él y yo soy... yo! — chilló mirándola con cierta desesperación.

—Sí, todos somos quienes somos, gran observación— rodó sus ojos con hastío.

—Pe-pero ¡él sigue comprometido con Astoria!—

La chica suspiró y se hizo hacia atrás, miró las nubes pasar, estaba despejando su mente. Sin lugar a dudas, aquí estaba la mano de su Señor, no lo discutía ni lo cuestionaba pero ¿por qué?, lo único seguro era hacer lo que se le había encomendado, acompañar a la gryffindor en todo momento, brindarle ayuda y consejo, proporcionarle conocimiento, instruirla en sus conductas.

—Creo que había quedado claro que el compromiso de esos dos está anulado— Hermione la miró horrorizada —y que te esté cortejando no significa que haya dejado de interesarle Astoria, es común que los magos se inclinen por dos o tres brujas y que las brujas reciban el cortejo de varios magos—

—Es broma…— Hermione tenía la boca seca.

—Aunque tengo inclinación por el humor… no bromeo con estas cosas— chasqueó su lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces es simple, la próxima vez que lo vea le lanzo este ramo por la cabeza y le dejo claro que no soy ninguna muñequita que pueda manipular—

—Podrías, ciertamente, dado quien eres…— había reprobación en su comentario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — el comentario lo encontró insultante.

—Cómo eres una hija de muggles no estás atada a nuestras costumbres así que bien podrías lanzarle el ramo, quemarlo, maldecirlo… en fin, cualquier cosa barbárica que hagas, estaría justificada—

Hermione se sintió total y plenamente agraviada en varios sentidos, primero, porque era patente su ignorancia y no saber le carcomía el ánimo; segundo porque Tracey la estaba tratando de maleducada, algo que ella consideraba que no era. Guardó su orgullo gryffindor bajo llave, carraspeó y preguntó.

—¿Qué… haría una… sangrepura…?— su voz apenas era audible.

Tracey la observó de reojo — _"Hmmm, ¿así que le interesa saber el protocolo?, ¿será simple curiosidad?, no creo que justamente ella, la sangresucia más terca que jamás haya pisado el mundo mágico, se incline por nuestras costumbres"_ — meditó qué decir y comenzó, una vez más a instruirla.

—Seguiría una serie de reglas que determinan su comportamiento y el del pretendiente— dijo sin demasiada atención, esperaba picar la curiosidad de Hermione —el matrimonio es una cuestión de linaje, sangre, honor y, especialmente, una cuestión de negocios—

—¿Me… me… me dirías…— tragó grueso queriendo humedecer su garganta seca — me dirías qué es lo que hacen?... sólo por simple curiosidad—

—¿Sólo por interés cultural? —

—Ajá— masculló.

—Bueno, todo sea para saciar tu curiosidad— se sonrió —la dama nunca recibe los obsequios del pretendiente de forma directa, ese es el papel de la dama de compañía—

—Por eso la elfina se negaba a entregarme el ramo a mí— eso le había resultado extraño, le estaba ofreciendo las flores a ella pero no se las entregaba.

—Una dama sólo recibe flores directamente de la mano de su prometido, un pretendiente sólo es eso, un simple aspirante, aún no se formaliza la relación—

—¿Tú actuaste como mi 'dama de compañía'? —la situación le resultaba hilarante a la castaña.

—Y, digamos que verte confundida y a la pobre elfina retrocediendo mientras tú avanzabas me resultó lo suficientemente patético como para querer intervenir—

—Muchas gracias— se reía de sí misma, viéndolo en perspectiva, la imagen tenía su gracia—¿Quién diría que en el mundo mágico existen las damas de compañía? —

—No es tan extraño como parece y estás rodeada de ellas— suspiró con cansancio —¿Sabes, Hermione?, hablar contigo de estas cosas es como hablar con una niña, realmente no tienes idea alguna, ¿no?, ¿nunca indagaste sobre nuestra cultura o nuestras costumbres? —

La castaña se sentía apenada, debía reconocer que no había leído absolutamente nada sobre la sociedad mágica sangrepura… ¿por qué?, porque le parecía innecesario, tenía un solo calificativo para todo ello y era 'arcaico', reconocía que también era un modo de rebelarse ante ese dogmatismo que parecía enclaustrar a muchos, especialmente a los slytherins.

—No… nunca me pareció… importante…—

—¡Ja!, sólo aprender hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, runas y un largo etcétera, ¿no?... no puedo culparte, en realidad, tu curiosidad es… práctica, por decirlo así, tienes inclinación por aquello que te resulta útil y… digamos que… las costumbres de los mestizos y sangrepura que mantienen sus tradiciones es algo completamente infructuoso para ti— finalizó su frase levantando levemente su ceja.

—Algo así…— respondió, ¿para qué negarlo?, ¿no?, suspiró… sentía que estaba naciendo un tenue dolor de cabeza —si la dama no recibe nada de manera directa, ¿cómo hacen?—

—La dama de compañía es importante porque es la intermediaria durante todo el asunto junto con el padre, madre o tutor de la pretendida, ella acepta la invitación y entrega la respuesta, estará en todo momento dado que la pareja no puede estar sola—

—" _Ridículo, absolutamente ridículo e insufrible"_ — pensaba la castaña.

—Los encuentros son para conocerse, ver que tienen en común y en qué difieren. El hombre se cerciora de la educación de la dama y la dama evalúa los intereses del hombre—

—" _Machista, maldita sociedad patriarcal en la que viven…"_ —

—El primer objetivo siempre será contraer matrimonio—

—" _Hmpf, obvio, ¡¿pero qué demonios piensa Malfoy?!, casarse no debería estar en sus planes"_ —

—El segundo y no menos importante, conocer a un futuro socio— ante la mirada dubitativa de Hermione la pelinegra agrega —es evidente que la bruja no se casará con el primero que aparezca, por lo menos no en la mayoría de los casos, pero ambos se estudiarán mutuamente para ver si en el futuro pueden tener negocios en común o pueden interceder en asuntos de interés personal—

—" _¿Con quién carajos cree que me voy a casar para querer estar en buenos términos conmigo?, ¡cómo si yo fuera a interceder por él! pffff… patético… si supiera que soy una Rosier lo creería pero… ¿acaso Theo le habrá dicho?... no, imposible… no, no, no… no puede ser"_ —

—Por ejemplo, si te casaras con Theo— la castaña se ruborizó —y Draco quisiera cerrar un negocio con él pero no está en buenos términos contigo, sería contraproducente—

—Supongamos por un instante que sí, que… que…—

—que terminas casada con Theo— completó con una sonrisa.

—E-eso… — tragó grueso y continuó —¿no sería más sencillo hablar conmigo sin tanto protocolo? —

—La verdad, siendo quién eres, sí, eso sería lo más sencillo—

—O sea que si fuera una mestiza o sangrepura, él debería sí o sí hablarme así, ¿no podría hacerlo cómo amigo? —

—A ver, sí podría como amigo pero no se está acercando a ti como amigo, se acerca primero como futuro marido, si eso no sale, quedarán en buenos términos para futuros tratos—

—Complicado— opinó.

—Protocolar— respondió.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Tracey espetó —Bueno… que decides hacer…—

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—¿Le arrojarás el ramo por la cabeza luego de maldecirlo o aceptarás el cortejo? —

La castaña se ruborizó —¿Qué…?— comenzó a decir a la par que tragó grueso —¿qué sería lo aceptable? —

—" _¡Merlín bendito!, ¡¿en serio pensará seguir con el cortejo?!"_ — pensó antes de responderle —Lo aceptable sería seguir con el cortejo—

—Ajam…— masculló —y… ¿qué…— no podía formular la pregunta, se negaba aunque quería, juntó fuerzas y espetó —¿qué debería tener en cuenta? —

—Bueno… él comenzó el cortejo, lo que significa que te reconoce como una dama, más allá de tu estatus de sangre— _"Veamos cómo reacciona la linda Tory cuando se entere… a estas alturas alguno ya le habrá ido con el chisme, lo que aún no sabe es que su ex-prometido es el pretendiente de Granger"_ —no pueden hablarse directamente, siempre debe haber un intermediario—

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Eso es taaaaaan arcaico como…!—

—¿Tan arcaico como el vasallaje? — preguntó con ironía interrumpiéndola —te recuerdo que en este mundo _todo eso_ no es arcaico, es contemporáneo, que tu universo de comparación sea el muggle no significa que puedas desmerecer nuestros ritos y costumbres— se sintió bien corregir a la insufrible sabelotodo.

Hermione no respondió, estaba digiriendo las palabras, pensando en su madre. Contenía sus gritos, se regañaba a sí misma por verse obligada a aceptar todo esto porque, después de todo, cuando salga a la luz que es una Rosier, recibirá más de un pretendiente y sería bueno saber cómo debía actuar para no quedar en ridículo. Hacia sus adentros agradecía a Merlín y Godric tener a Davis junto a ella, lo que Hermione no sabía era que debía agradecerle a alguien mucho más cercano y terrenal.

—Bien— dijo resignada —dime todo lo que deba saber sobre… este asunto—

Tracey se sonrió, pensaba que esto sería divertido, tanto por ver a dónde iban Draco y Hermione o el propio Theo como por ver a las Greengrass en semejante situación. La dulce Astoria ahora debe mantener su mirada en Granger algo que, sumado a que debe rendirle su vasallaje a Rosier, convertiría su vida en un infierno. La altanera Daphne, la que nunca siquiera miró a Tracey ahora deberá enfrentar una situación similar a la de su hermanita si desea concretar algo con Theo y, encima, él no la quiere a ella sino a Granger. Sí, sin duda alguna, esto será divertido, carraspeó antes de continuar.

—Primero, dado que tus padres son muggles, debes elegir un tutor o tutora para que te represente en este asunto, puede ser cualquier mago o bruja que conozcas, en lo preferible alguien que sepa el protocolo, suficiente con que se te debe explicar a ti qué hacer como para tener que decirle al tutor cómo proceder— la miró un instante, era obvio para ella que elegiría a Mcgonagall —cuando hayas conversado con la tutora, tu dama de compañía, en este caso yo a falta de una, deberá informarle a Draco sobre tu decisión para que pueda dirigirse a la tutora. Ambos concertarán la hora y el lugar de la cita a la que irás tú, él, un amigo de él, yo, su padre, madre o tutor y tu tutora—

—¿Por qué no invitamos al resto de la escuela y al cuerpo docente? — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tracey sólo la ignoró —Lo recomendable y tradicional es que sea durante la tarde, la hora del té es propicia. El primer encuentro se da en un espacio cerrado compartido por todos y luego una breve caminata por los jardines, o cualquier otro espacio exterior, lo que permite que ambos puedan conversar de manera privada—

—Y el resto de la comitiva… ¿qué hace? —

—Los padres o tutores hablan de los intereses en común y de los acuerdos a tener en cuenta en el contrato matrimonial. La dama de compañía y el compañero del pretendiente, simplemente, están para auxiliar y hacer más ameno el encuentro—

Hermione se tomó la cabeza y la llevó entre sus piernas, todo era tan complicado, tan confuso, por su mente no había otra pregunta más que ¿Qué carajos quería Malfoy con ella?, creía que el rubio seguro se había golpeado muy fuerte jugando al quidditch o bien la Marca Tenebrosa había terminado por envenenarlo llevándolo a la locura. La leona lo entendería si ya se supiera que es una Rosier, incluso lo llegó a imaginar después de la charla anterior que había mantenido con Tracey pero… ¿ahora?, ¿ahora que creía que era una hija de muggles?, llanamente, todo le parecía una locura.

—Bien…— dijo y suspiró, ya había tomado la decisión, todo sea por el decoro, las apariencias y las futuras relaciones de la familia Rosier —Tracey, ¿aceptarías oficiar como mi dama de compañía? —

La pelinegra le sonrió —Creo que ya lo soy, no—

—Debo pagarte alguna comisión por eso—

Rió fuerte y divertida, pocas veces estaba tan relajada a pesar de que el tema de conversación era un tanto complejo —No, no hay comisión alguna ni pago—

—¿Y qué ganas tú o cualquiera que oficie como tal? —

—Bueno… en realidad… la dama de compañía puede ser una hermana, como en el caso de las Greengrass, o una amiga como Bulstrode respecto a Parkinson y viceversa. La única ganancia son las relaciones, muchas veces se da un compromiso entre el compañero del pretendiente y la dama de la pretendida—

—Me dirás que el compañero de Malfoy durante el cortejo de Astoria…—

—sí, fue Theo—

—Y la dama de compañía de Astoria era Daphne… entiendo…—

Tracey comenzó a reír causándole intriga a Hermione.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —

—Sólo me río por lo bizarro que está resultando todo—

—Sí, creo que es la palabra correcta para calificar lo que está haciendo Malfoy—

—No sólo eso, todo… desde ayer domingo, todo es muy bizarro— se sentía a gusto junto a Hermione, jamás le había ocurrido algo similar, se sentía libre de opinar sin tener que cuidarse para no ofender a una princesita de los Sagrados Veintiocho —sólo puedo reírme por lo desesperados que están muchos y las tramas y subtramas que estarán pergeñando y todo por la aparición de la heredera Rosier— seguía riendo —y encima tú… tú ahora estás siendo pretendida por Draco… te juro que no ha habido tantas complicaciones ni enredos en la aristocracia mágica en mucho, mucho tiempo— se calmó un poco y concluyó —¿Sabes? En parte lo agradezco, es mejor esto que ser perseguido por mortífagos y carroñeros, ¿no? —

La castaña la miró, sí, era mejor esto a correr por tu vida aunque, en cierta medida, aquello tenía más sentido que todo lo que estaba empezando a vivir ahora. Además no podía dejar de preocuparse, todos los enredos comenzaron por su llegada a fin de cuentas, pero escuchar a Davis reír la relajó y aunque no podía decir sus pensamientos aún se repetía en su mente — _"Cuando se enteren quien soy… eso sí que los dejará boquiabiertos"_ —

—Por ejemplo— comenzó a decir Tracey divertida —ambas Greengrass querrán ser las damas de compañía de Lady Rosier, seguramente al igual que Eurídice Fawley—

—¿Quién? —

—La otra familia miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho que es vasalla de los Rosier son los Fawley, tienen tres hijos, el mayor Anthony, la del medio Eurídice y el menor Sullivan, todos fueron a Hufflepuff. El mayor fue contemporáneo de mi hermano y es el que le dio trabajo cuando mi padre lo repudió, Eurídice está en Francia, trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, gracias a eso estuvo alejada de la guerra. Me extraña que no recuerdes a Sullivan, es sólo un año mayor que nosotras—

Los Hufflepuff siempre le resultaron indiferentes a Hermione, a excepción de algunos.

—El punto es que estarán detrás de esa chica buscando su favor y, sobre todo, ser lo suficientemente cercanas como para tener el 'honor' de ser sus damas, poder estar con ella en la intimidad, ser sus consejeras y confidentes—

—Dudo que lo logren— _"Decididamente, no tendré a ninguna de las Greengrass como mis confidentes"_ —

—¿Por qué lo dices? —

—" _Oh… no debería opinar tan libremente"_ — pienso que… que los Greengrass están molestos con su llegada, ha estropeado sus planes, no deben guardarle mucho cariño que digamos... y ella… ella lo debe intuir—

Luego de mirarla fijamente asintió —Tienes razón… de haber crecido juntas, otra sería la historia, hubieran aprendido a verla como su Señora desde la cuna, ahora que apareció de golpe, deben verla como una opresora…—

—" _Algo a tener en cuenta, sin lugar a dudas"_ — meditó —Dime Tracey… en tu caso… ¿quién oficiaría de dama de compañía?—

—Bueno… soy el último eslabón en la cadena nobiliaria y los intereses de mis padres han hecho que las demás 'señoritas' no deseen mi amistad— _"un matrimonio con alguien muy superior a mi lugar, decididamente, es algo muy ambicioso, al punto de ganar enemigas"_ — así que… sea quien sea, deberá hablar con Theo directamente, no habrá cortejo. Si mi hermano— se silenció de repente y exhaló con cansancio —si mi hermano estuviera conmigo… su esposa debería ser mi dama de compañía… pero no—

Theo le había explicado hace unos meses la situación del hermano de Tracey, desterrado por haber decidido casarse con una hija de muggles. Sin embargo, pensaba ahora la castaña, siendo Theodore el actual cabeza de su familia, ¿no debería poder 'perdonarlo', traerlo de vuelta?, algo para reguntarle cuando lo vea.

—Aunque…— continuó con una sonrisa ajena a los debates mentales de la gryffindor —visto y considerando que tienes una vaga idea de lo que significa todo esto… te haría mi dama, eso si no te molesta— la miró con algo de temor, ser rechazada por una princesa de los Sagrados Veintiocho era una cosa, ser rechazada por una hija de muggles, terminaría por quebrar su orgullo.

—Con todo lo que has hecho por mí, Tracey, lo menos que podría hacer sería seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra y ayudarte a concretar tu matrimonio—

Ambas se sonrieron, dentro de poco se les acababa el tiempo libre y deberían volver a clases. Tracey pensaba en lo que acababan de charlar, tal vez Theo hizo mucho más por ella, le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar una buena amiga, alguien que no estaba interesada en su estatus de sangre. Hermione por su parte estaba nerviosa, que Malfoy haya decidido cortejarla pensando que era una hija de muggles era llamativo y extraño; sin embargo, su nueva e improvisada amiga le aseguraba que no podía haber juego ni engaño de parte del rubio, la tradición era demasiado importante como para jugar con ella. Tampoco estaba atada a decir que sí así que no perdía nada con seguir el protocolo, le serviría para más adelante, cuando tenga que portar el apellido con soberbia y orgullo, ahí no tendría la oportunidad de ensayar y cualquier cosa que haga tendría un alto costo para su familia.

—" _Esto es una oportunidad de aprender, sólo eso"_ — se repetía una y otra vez, nuevamente la risa de Tracey la trajo de vuelta —Ahora, ¿qué te ocurre? —

—Entiendes que Malfoy te situó junto a Astoria Greengrass, ¿no? —

—Sí, lo sé… y no le va a gustar—

—Vas a ver los colmillos de la serpiente, Hermione, estate atenta y preparada—

—Creo que puedo con esto, pasamos una guerra, ¿lo olvidas? —

—Sí, pero te puedo asegurar que este campo de batalla será muy áspero y difícil, no puedes confiar en nadie—

—Confío en ti—

La pelinegra acarició el puente de su nariz y asintió —Te ofrecí mi lealtad, la tendrás en todo momento, aunque a veces no lo parezca—

—Entiendo— dijo con firmeza, había aprendido que los slytherin podían mostrar muchas caras pero que eran fieles cuando lo decidían.

—Volvamos a clases, luego podremos ir con Mcgonagall y preguntarle si quiere ser tu tutora— recomendó Tracey mientras se paraba.

—¿Debe ser sí o sí la directora? —

—No… pero creí que… al haber sido la jefa de tu casa… tú…—

—Hablaremos con el profesor Snape—

—¡¿S-snape?! — dijo sorprendida, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla extrañada.

—Sí, él— respondió con una media sonrisa — _"Mi tío, lo más cercano a un padre que tengo en el mundo mágico"_ — pensó mientras le daba la espalda a la slytherin rumbo al salón de clases.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿qué tal?, ¿les gustó?... ha sido un capítulo más tranquilo, creo que tiene sus revelaciones pero no al punto del anterior.

Debo comentar que Druella Black née Rosier sí existe en el canon, aparece en el árbol genealógico de los Black, por su edad la dejo como hermana menor de Timeus, el abuelo de Hermione en este fic. Sí, esto hace que Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa sean sus tías en segundo grado, al igual que Snape lo es por parte de madre. En consecuencia, Draco y Nymphandora son sus primos segundos y Hermione es una especie de tía tercera de Teddy Lupin. Jajajaja, la genealogía es importante para los sangrepura, a no olvidarla eh...

Sullivan Fawley también aparece en el canon, específicamente en el juego para PS2 HP y el Prisionero de Azkabán.

Druella, al haber sido de joven una Rosier, fue la última princesa de los rosales... mmmm... ¿qué pasará ahora?... mmmm pensemos que ella debió ser la que eliminó a Andrómeda del árbol genealógico por casarse con Ted Tonks...

Draco, pobre, no puede con su ira. En serio, me lo imagino de niño imitando a su padre y no sé si quiero golpearlo o abrazarlo jajajaja. Dado cómo terminó todo creo que me inclino por golpearlo.

Blaise es precavido y tiene su historia con Theo... veremos.

Tracey y Hermione... cada vez me gusta más su amistad... veremos qué tal se toma la pelinegra la noticia de que Hermione es la heredera Rosier... no olvidemos que es una slytherin... un gryffindor se ofendería a más no poder por la falta de confianza y porque le mintieron... un slytherin... bueno, sus reacciones son diferentes.

¿Qué les pareció el cortejo?, no sé si me quedó demasiaaaaado rebuscado pero creo que cumplí con mi objetivo de acercar aún más a Tracey y a Hermione y dejé ver qué es lo que pretende Theo... sí, entrenarla... además que él también tiene presente la genealogía y sabe que Draco y Hermione son primos segundos.

Ahhhh! qué dirá Snape cuando se entere que Draco cortejará a su sobrina jajajajaja... me río de las situaciones que yo misma imagino, perdón!

Bueno... no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar... espero que pronto.

 **Respuestas:**

 **rooh-guzman:** Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, soy muy macabra con el vasallaje. Cuando decía que la llegada de los Rosier y los Prince no era algo menor me refería a esto y a lo que seguramente acabas de leer (Druella Black née Rosier no sólo está para darle la bienvenida… los intereses mueven montañas y la matriarca de una familia casi extinta tiene los suyos…). Theo ayuda siempre y cuando obtenga algún beneficio o bien ve la manera de obtener algo a cambio sin que se enteren… ya diré que piensa hacer con Tracey además de darle una amiga… es maquiavélico el chico… y aún así lo amo. Pude actualizar 'orígenes', estoy feliz por eso, te responderé los comentarios de ese fic en el próximo capítulo que publique (espero no pase mucho… no creo).

 **danaesirianneblack:** Tal cual! Ella empezará a ver la trama y subtrama de los sangrepura… Theo se está encargando de que nadie tenga ventaja sobre ella en el mundo aristocrático… después de un par de sesiones con Tracey y su madre, irá despertando la serpiente que lleva dentro. Oh sí, cuando se enteren las Greengrass… no me decido bien qué tipo de reacción tendrán pero puedo prever que no será nada buena jajajaja.

 **JazySpain:** Oh! aquí dejé fuera a Nott, sólo di una breve aparición desde la perspectiva de Draco. Ya llegará su momento, lo prometo jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el vasallaje… sí, soy mala por dejar a las Greengrass así pero bueno, el fic lo requiere jejeje.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Sí, Theo es una serpiente en todo su esplendor, usa lo más valioso que tiene a su favor… o sea, la información. Gracias por tus palabras! Qué gusto que hayas disfrutado de mi perversión jajajaja. Ahora Astoria se las verá mucho más grises aunque sepa que Draco no puede ir en serio querrá averiguar los motivos reales, la que va a trinar de lo lindo es Daphne, sus pretensiones con Theo sí que se ven coartadas por Hermione. Creo que aquí explico el porqué del cortejo, Theo sabe que en cuanto Hermione se presente, tendrá un sinfín de solicitudes y todas van a ser supervisadas por la prensa y por ojos que verán hasta la más pequeña pelusa en la chica… ahora no, ahora mientras estén en Hogwarts Hermione podrá tener su breve aprendizaje lejos de las cámaras y… a la vez, Theo le mostrará el verdadero rostro de las Greengrass así no se dejará engatusar en el futuro… nuestro querido Theo las piensa todas jajaja. Tienes razón, he postergado mucho a Ron y Harry, hay una conversación que tengo escrita y aún está pendiente su publicación, puede que en el próximo capítulo. Puedo decir a mi favor que, según los tiempos de la historia, sólo han pasado diez días desde el capítulo 4, sí… he sido leeeeenta, ella le pide explicaciones a su madre un viernes, el sábado se encuentra con Harry en la tarde-noche, el domingo abandonan a John Granger, van a Prince Manor y ve a su tío Snape, martes fue a Gringott, miércoles regresa a Hogwarts, jueves la invita Tracey a su cumpleaños, sábado va a Azkaban y esa noche tiene la fiesta en las mazmorras, domingo Tracey le ofrece su amistad y en este capítulo vuelve a ser lunes. Sï, sé que fue mucho en poco tiempo... espero no entramparme más y avanzar. ¿Qué te pareció el berrinche de Draco?... mmm espero no haber exagerado… realmente. Te agradezco tus palabras, tus comentarios siempre me ponen muy feliz, eres atenta, muchas, muchas gracias.

 **Pepa:** Gracias por dejar tus palabras, espero leerte en el futuro! Un abrazo

 **varekLestrange:** Aquí traje un nuevo capítulo… espero lo disfrutes. Traje al hufflepuff solicitado jajajaja, aunque no es el que recomendaste. Pasa que los Fawley son de esa casa según el canon y ya había dicho que ellos son vasallos de los Rosier en el capítulo 9 aunque no dije específicamente vasallos sino algo así como que 'se deben a los Rosier'… ahí mencioné a los Greengrass, los Fawley y los Flint jejeje. Veré cómo traigo a Ernie Mcmillan, lo prometo… le daré participación ya que lo has mencionado jejeje. Harry… no sé, hay mucha presión por parte de las lectoras de que lo aleje de Ginny jajajajaja, no sé realmente… no lo tengo decidido… y Lunita, no habrá sorpresas pero no confirmaré las sospechas tampoco jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, un gusto leer tu review.

 **Guest1:** Hola! Qué pícara! Notaste que Theo elevará el estatus de Tracey… me alegro que lo hayas visto… con lo que no sé si pueda coincidir es con eso de que mejorará la relación con Blaise y Malfoy… mmmm… depende qué significa mejorar, amigos no… eso puedo asegurarlo, que serán más cercanos… sip. Ahora… el cortejo de un Malfoy a una Rosier… eso sí traerá algún comentario jajajaja. Todo lo que dices tendrá su respuesta de a poco, sólo espero que cubra las expectativas. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Guest2:** No, no lo creo, Tory mostrará sus colmillos venenosos pero… ¿se desquitará con Hermione?, mmmm, ¿se atreverá a enfrentarse a la heroína? Mmm, veremos. Lo único que puedo decir a tantas preguntas jejeje es que sí, el comportamiento de Daphne y Tory afectará la decisión de Hermione a futuro, ellas no saben lo que les espera. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** La información es poder, realmente jejeje. Creo que Theo conoce lo que Hermione puede llegar a ser en el futuro y sabe que a su lado, ambos brillarán y alcanzarán el éxito y el poder jejeje, no es un chico santo, para eso está Harry, el sabe lo que le conviene jajaja. A él no le importaba que Hermione sea hija de muggles o mestiza… de por sí relacionarse con la heroína del mundo mágico era suficiente (que eso no ponga en duda el amor que le tiene a la castaña) pero enterarse de que es una Rosier… bueno, eso sí que es información valiosa y sabe los peligros a los que se enfrentará, por eso hace lo que hace, no puede dejarla mal ni permitir que pierda porque él también perdería… Theo cuida sus intereses muy bien jejeje. Evelyn es importante porque ella maneja otros hilos, ella puede prever lo que tejen las mujeres y hombres de su antiguo círculo social, aquellos que aún manejan a sus hijos y que querrán llegar a Hermione por medio de ellos… ella sabe… además, conoce lo de los aristoi y podrá ayudar a Hermione con eso, aún tiene trabajo nuestra chica… y mucho. Confieso que Snape está porque siempre lamenté el final que tuvo y quiero darle una familia y cariño fraternal jajajaja, no lo veo cortejando a una bruja ni casándose así que pienso que lo suyo, su paz después de tanta guerra, está con la familia. Creo que ya lo está lamentando jajajaja, Harry tiene su pequeño papel en el futuro, es el amigo de Herms y la eligió a ella, por lo menos lo prometió… veremos que tal le sale. Un abrazo virtual, nos estamos leyendo.

 **soniamezavega9:** Gracias por tus palabras! :)

 **GabiLime14:** Qué bueno! Compartimos un amor especial por esta serpiente jajaja, también me encanta Marcus, debo confesar... por eso pedí una historia de él como regalo de cumpleaños en el foro El Mapa del Mortífago. Gracias por acercarte, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Puedo desaparecer un tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo pero vuelvo… sí sí, no abandonaré mis fics jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo

 **Andrea xP:** Gracias por tu review. Sí, lo sé… me cuesta hacer diálogos fluidos y naturales… es difícil, por lo menos para mí jejeje. Espero mejorar con el tiempo… lo intento. Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Natalia MerVel:** Aquí dejé un poco de lo que ve Malfoy en Nott y el por qué hará lo que le pida por más que no quiera… no puede darse el lujo de despreciar un _requerimiento_ de Theo, sobre todo cuando fue su propia impertinencia la que lo dejó a merced del misántropo, ¿no te parece?, Malfoy no es cobarde pero sabe dónde le aprieta el zapato jajajaja, no puede darse el lujo de despreciar a Nott, son socios financieros, no sólo compañeros de casa o amigos. Gracias por tus palabras! No sé si tengo talento… sólo ideas que sé que en mejores manos darían mejores resultados jajaja. Por ahora estoy repartiendo mi tiempo entre este fic y el otro que escribo y que lo tenía bastante abandonado… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, los comentarios siempre ayudan, por ejemplo, el saber qué es lo que les gustaría leer a veces sirve para comenzar un capítulo que no se sabe muy bien por dónde agarrarlo jajaja (por lo menos es lo que a mí me pasa), así que si quieres algo en particular no tienes más que decirme. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **Janet:** Theo será así en este fic… me doy el gusto de mostrarlo cómo una astuta serpiente manipuladora jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, no ha sido tan revelador como el anterior pero puse lo mejor de mí jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **crazzy76:** Sí, puedo decir que quise que naciera una relación entre Tracey y Hermione antes de que ella sea mostrada como una Rosier, creo que hace que sea más sano el trato y más real y sincero aunque, cuando Tracey se entere… bueno… lo diré en el capítulo que corresponda jejeje. Me has dejado esa idea de la entrevista de Skeeter… mmmm… se me hace agua la boca, si no te molesta que me inspire en eso, habrá una escena a futuro con nuestro escarabajo maldito jajaja. Gracias por pasarte por 'Orígenes'… ese es mi primer fic así que le tengo un cariño especial aunque lo tenga medio abandonado en relación a este jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, un abrazo.

 **Aid4:** Jejeje, lo único malo que veo es que estoy generando mucha expectativa con la presentación de Hermione… uy! Me veo en problemas jajaja… no lo estoy retrasando por eso, sigo el fluir de la narración, pero cuando llegue… espero que la camisa no me quede muy grande. Gracias por tu tiempo, espero que tus cosas marchen bien. Un abrazo.

 **Jaaaviera** : Tracey está resignada respecto a Theo y tiene una lealtad casi… obsesiva… él salvó a su hermano, ya desarrollaré eso más adelante, además que siempre la cuidó desde las sombras… ella sabe que no puede casarse con él, sólo fueron las pretensiones de sus padres y ella sufrió eso cada segundo de su vida. Tampoco es que ella quiera y que Theo esté interesado en Hermione mmmm… sólo puedo decir que va a disfrutar ver la cara de horror de su madre. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, agradezco que te hayas dedicado a comentar cada capítulo, ha sido lindo leer las correcciones, ayudan a crecer. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **patrigt410:** Aquí, una nueva actualización más pronto de lo que creí, espero te guste. Un abrazo

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Dejen un review si puede, alimentan esta historia**

 **Un abrazo vitual a todos**

 **XD**


	14. De cortejos y otras yerbas 1

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, sólo me divierto en su caja de arena sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – De cortejos y otras yerbas I**

Caminaba lentamente rumbo a las mazmorras mientras reflexionaba lo que estaba por hacer, no era fácil, en absoluto.

Estaba por dejar el no tan cómodo lugar que había ocupado a lo largo del año, un año que se prometió debía ser tranquilo pero que ahora se le hacía trizas entre los dedos dejando cortes profundos. Iba a abandonar las sombras para situarse en el punto mismo del fuego cruzado, se expondría ante personas que podrían golpearla dónde más le doliera, y no necesariamente sería su cuerpo. Esta actitud no se condecía con una serpiente, lo sabía, más bien parecía digna de un león pero, a veces, las serpientes son osadas cuando la lealtad los obliga… como ahora.

Suspiraba, su transitar era lento y precavido, se sonreía a sí misma, tal vez era porque iba rumbo a la lapidación social.

Acababa de dejar atrás la oficina del profesor Snape. Ese había sido un encuentro 'curioso', por mencionar un calificativo, y debía desmembrarlo en su mente apenas tuviera tiempo libre. La decisión de la chica le resultó extraña, que una gryffindor, especialmente ella que fue acosada año a año en las clases de pociones por ser una sabelotodo insufrible según el propio Snape, deseara que el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin sea su tutor era, al menos, algo llamativo y digno de atención.

Era raro, sospechoso… y ni qué decir de la reacción de él.

Tracey había ingresado a la oficina con el temor de alguien que sabe que avanza sobre el territorio de un animal peligroso pero Hermione iba con paso seguro y confiada, ¿se comportaba así por ser una gryffindor o había algo más?

La recepción de Snape fue la de costumbre, frialdad absoluta y mirada desolladora. La pelinegra contuvo su respiración, apostaba su varita a que en cuanto se entere de por qué interrumpían su preciado tiempo ambas serían devueltas por donde vinieron… pero no, se equivocó, lo único que el profesor de DCAO hizo fue enarcar una ceja mientras mantenía su inmutable seriedad.

Hermione le enseñó la nota de Malfoy y él emitió un sonido gutural que más bien pareció un gruñido a los oídos de la bruja de slytherin. Dirigió su mirada inquisitiva hacia ella y le preguntó si oficiaría de 'dama de compañía'. Tracey asintió con seriedad y tras ese gesto cayó sobre los tres el profundo y devastador silencio. Sabe que no fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que fue liberada pero se sintió eterno, no hubo grandes intercambios de palabras, sólo miradas profundas y la pelinegra sintió que estaba siendo excluida de algo, había complicidad entre esos dos.

La castaña no parecía afectada por la energía glacial que rodeaba a su profesor, Tracey la observaba de reojo, incluso era como si se sintiera cómoda, ¡Merlín, hasta sonreía! y nadie, ningún slytherin nunca sonreía de esa manera a Snape, jamás, y ellos eran los más cercanos al mago. Todo era muy extraño pero Tracey se respondía a sí misma que debía ser consecuencia de la guerra, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez el trío de oro compartió tiempo con el mago, tal vez ellos intercambiaban información, después de todo, él era un espía y ellos los héroes.

Por suerte había dejado atrás la incomodidad de esa oficina, aunque su próximo destino no era mucho más placentero.

Ella se consideraba una bruja simple, sin grandes relatos, aunque ahora que lo meditaba podía poner en duda esa autoimagen. Se preguntaba por qué reflexionaba sobre su existencia en ese preciso momento y se respondía que seguramente era porque los que están a punto de morir suelen ver su vida como una sucesión de episodios.

Se sonrió, era un cadáver en términos sociales, no tenía dudas al respecto.

Su historia era fácilmente reducible a un párrafo y, aunque era difícil de digerir o admitir, también sabía que era de dominio público. Por eso nunca le sorprendió que chicas de mayor estatus social la hicieran a un lado en determinadas ocasiones, sus padres se habían encargado de dejarla en esa situación tan poco favorable. Digamos que tampoco contribuyó que, mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts cursando su primer año, su hermano anunciara la decisión de contraer matrimonio con Mary Turner, una hufflepuff nacida de muggles. ¡Por Morgana! No sabía qué la impresionó más, que sea hija de muggles o que sea una tejón.

La noticia le había llegado un domingo, nunca recibía correo, por eso se sorprendió cuando la lechuza dejó caer sobre ella el pergamino con el sello de los Nott. Sólo pudo buscar la mirada de Theo que también recibía un pergamino como ella, ¿sería que algo había pasado con su familia y ambos eran notificados? No lo dudó, corrió hacia el pasillo, sea lo que sea, no podía dejar que otros vieran su reacción y no se sentía con la seguridad suficiente como para mantener sus sentimientos ocultos tras una máscara, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, eso le tomaría tiempo, en ese momento sólo era una niña de once años.

Cuando al fin estuvo lejos de las miradas intrusas, deslizó sus ojos por el papel añejo y palideció, no se había equivocado, las noticias eran catastróficas. Sus piernitas no pudieron sostenerla y su espalda, que estaba apoyada en la fría piedra del pasillo, se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Su mirada quedó perdida en un punto y su mano arrugaba las malas noticias con furia, no sabía qué sentir exactamente en ese momento, estaba impactada.

Por un lado, la preocupación y el miedo por su querido hermano la cubrieron con igual proporción. Había sido repudiado y eso tendría repercusiones, serias consecuencias, nadie en su círculo querría tener contacto con él o brindarle ayuda, no sólo había desafiado a sus padres sino a los Nott, una de las dos familias más importantes de todo el mundo mágico británico en aquel momento y, lo más importante, ella no podría relacionarse con él, lo quiera o no. Por otra parte, sintió rabia, Vincent la abandonaba, él había sido el único que se había interpuesto entre ella y el abuso de sus obsesivos padres y ahora quedaba a merced de ellos y, sobre todo, recaía en ella la obligación de cumplir con sus expectativas.

Hasta ese momento, Tracey sólo era un medio para cerrar un buen negocio pero ahora se había convertido en el salvavidas que rescataría el nombre de su familia. En algún momento la niña se atrevió a pensar que se libraría de sus grilletes pero con el nuevo contexto esa posibilidad directamente desaparecía, a partir de ese momento más que nunca su madre querría asegurarse que su matrimonio con Theodore Nott se volviera una realidad.

Por eso el rencor comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, no importaba tanto que su 'querido' hermano decidiera darle la espalda a todos, importaba que le había dado la espalda a ella. En su mente de niña, y a lo largo de los sucesivos años, se preguntaba si Vincent pensó en su pequeña hermana antes de tomar semejante decisión, se cuestionaba si él era consciente de que al haber elegido a la nacida de muggles, implicaba dejarle a ella el peso de las responsabilidades de ambos, ¿lo habría hecho a propósito?, ¿habría huido a sabiendas de todo eso? No importaban las respuestas en realidad, sólo se tenía a sí misma, en aquel entonces ni siquiera creía que pudiera contar mucho con Theo, el chico había puesto distancia entre ambos tras la muerte de su madre.

Pero cinco años después, cuando la guerra comenzó a batirse en público, volvió verlo.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, sólo podía ver un único camino: unirse al Señor Oscuro. Otras posibilidades no veía, ¿escapar? sí, era una posibilidad muy tentadora pero ¿a dónde?, el miedo a desafiar a sus padres y a los Nott era muy grande, además, no conocía a nadie fuera de su círculo. ¿Luchar?, eso sí que nunca estuvo contemplado, ¿quién la hubiera recibido?, ¿los gryffindors?, lo único que harían sería mirarla con desconfianza o ponerla a prueba exigiéndole que se involucre en una batalla dónde seguro vería a su propio padre.

Ahora, un año más tarde recordaba esos miedos pasados, esas dudas previas, las escenas se sucedían en su mente, casi diría que podía tocarlas.

Ella bajaba del Expreso tras finalizar lo que hubiera sido un año relativamente tranquilo, de no ser por la muerte del director y la presencia de mortífagos en la escuela. En un momento, sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia las sombras y conjuraba un hechizo desilusionador. Se defendió como una fiera tratando de tomar su varita pero al ver quién era, se detuvo al igual que su corazón, el amor que sentía por él fue mayor al recelo que los años fueron alimentando por su ausencia. Aun así, la prudencia le decía que no podía lanzarse hacia él y fundirse en un abrazo fraternal, volvió de su lapsus mental al escuchar su voz.

—¡Ven conmigo Tessa!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! — siseó.

Ni un saludo, ni un abrazo entre los hermanos, ambos lo sabían, sólo se podían permitir una conversación encubierta y apurada. Si alguien se dio cuenta de que ella había desaparecido en un rincón, si alguien llegó a reconocerlo cuando se acercó para jalarla, inmediatamente sería atacado, él era un traidor a la sangre. Tracey sólo lo miraba, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, había enmudecido, sentía la lengua seca y pegada al paladar.

—Es peligroso— la tomó de la mano y la acercó aún más —las cosas sólo empeorarán, no dejaré que te usen para aumentar sus filas, no permitiré que mi pequeña hermana sufra ese destino—

Al escuchar esas palabras de preocupación, al ver que fue a rescatarla no sintió alivio sino ira. Cuando tenía once, doce, trece o catorce años soñaba con verlo aparecer, soñaba con esa mano extendida que la invitaba a huir lejos pero hace tiempo había resignado esos delirios. Por eso sintió enojo, por eso no pudo más que lanzar su veneno.

En ese momento, Tracey desconocía que el destino te da lo que pides con ferocidad pero nunca de la manera que esperas, nunca en el momento que quieres y, con toda seguridad, siempre habrá un precio a pagar y, a veces, el precio es demasiado alto al punto de que te arrepientes el haber deseado aunque ya sea tarde.

—¡Ja!, ¿y ahora lo recuerdas? — logró formular con más rencor de lo que creía posible.

Su pregunta lo afectó, soltó su mano y bajó aún más su mirada.

—Me dejaste, Vincent— chilló muy bajito anudando con fuerza las lágrimas en su garganta para no mostrarse débil, para no llorar —tú elegiste hace cinco años, tú-te-fuiste, me abandonaste—

Su dedo índice se clavó en el pecho de su hermano. La última vez que lo vio, era pequeña y apenas le llegaba a la cintura, en ese momento él seguía siendo alto pero ella había alcanzado el metro sesenta y siete.

No supo qué responder, no era el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación, él lo sabía y ella también pero parecía que esa espina estaba demasiado clavada en su corazón. Encontró fuerzas de no sabe dónde y volvió a hablarle, debía convencerla, debía salvarla, él era muy consciente de lo que se desataría pronto, la guerra no haría más que empeorar con el correr de las semanas.

—Lo siento, Tessa, no… no debía ser así… no sé qué sabrás del día que me fui, no sé qué te habrán dicho pero…—

—Podrías haberme llevado contigo— lo interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, las malditas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro —te estuve esperando por años, ¡años!—

Vincent sabía que la había dejado a merced de la avaricia de sus padres pero todo tenía una explicación sólo que no había tiempo para eso. Sus lágrimas siempre podían debilitarlo, desde la primera vez que la escuchó en aquella cuna perdida en la oscura habitación del fondo.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia que habló de repente —Vete con él—

Theodore lo había reconocido de inmediato, se aseguró de que el resto de los slytherin siguieran otro rumbo para que no prestaran atención a los hermanos que tenían su encuentro. Él supo que estaba ahí para llevársela, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar al respecto, aún no había hecho un análisis completo de la situación y de sus posibilidades, aún estaba meditando cada eslabón de esa cadena que amenazaba con ahorcarlo en cualquier momento, el exitoso asesinato de Dumbledore había acelerado demasiado las cosas. Avanzó hacia ellos, se habían desilusionado pero pudo _sentir_ la energía de Tracey, estaba realmente enfadada, no era para menos, después de todo estaba viendo por primera vez a su hermano desde el verano de 1991.

No tenían demasiado tiempo, se suponía que ambos, él y Tracey, debían aparecerse en Nott Manor apenas llegaran a la Estación, los señores Davis y su _respetable_ padre los estaban aguardando para _celebrar_ los recientes acontecimientos.

Pocas veces haría lo que hizo en ese momento, tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre, una decisión impulsada por la presencia de Vincent Davis, una decisión no evaluada en su totalidad pero necesaria. Tenía dos opciones, o aturdía al joven pelinegro y lo entregaba o cubría su escape e impulsaba a la bruja a ir con él. Luego analizaría la situación con mayor frialdad, en ese momento había poco por hacer, ya encontraría la manera de adaptarse al contexto que estaba a punto de ayudar a crear.

Los hermanos Davis se giraron con el horror dibujado en sus rostros al escuchar la parsimoniosa y profunda voz de Theo. Habían sido descubiertos por el hijo de su Señor, aunque Vincent claramente había cometido felonía y ya no le debía nada su lealtad a nadie. Quien los había interrumpido no era otro más que un mortífago en potencia, el mago mayor preparó su varita, no quería ser imprudente pero no se dejaría atrapar.

—Váyanse ambos antes de que alguien note su presencia o _tu ausencia_ —le susurró a Tracey ignorando los rostros contraídos por el temor a ser apresados. Una mirada hacia el mayor de los Davis bastó para que entendiera que él, el heredero de los Nott, los cubriría.

—Gracias— asintió con la cabeza —vamos, Tracey— la jaló con fuerza.

—Pe-pero… ¿Theo? — no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Al verla dudar, el misántropo se acercó a la chica, le habló claro y sin rodeos, sus orbes negros brillaban.

—Siempre hay opciones Tracey, si quieres elegir por tu cuenta, este es el momento y no podrás echarte para atrás, deberás vivir con las consecuencias de lo que decidas— la chica lo miraba atónita —si te quedas, serás testigo y partícipe de la cacería de tu hermano y de muchos otros, mancharás tus manos con sangre inocente y corromperás tu energía mágica por el uso de magia oscura— _"sí, aún eres inocente, aún la perfidia de los Nott no te ha alcanzado"_ — pensó antes de continuar — Lo más probable es que tú te conviertas en la carnada para atraerlo y puedo asegurarte que nadie, mucho menos tus padres, pondrá reticencias en el cómo te utilizarán. En el mejor de los casos, terminarás siendo la esposa de algún mortífago, ya estás en edad de contraer matrimonio y sé de muchos que querrán asegurar su descendencia a través de la unión con una joven bruja sangrepura, sé de Oswald Avery, por ejemplo— su voz no tenía ni la más mínima inflexión, era fría y dura.

La piel de Tracey se erizó al escuchar ese futuro y el nombre de ese mago que hace cinco años estaba frente al cadáver de la madre de Theo. Su hermano, por otro lado, no se asombraba, de hecho, ese pensamiento había sido uno de los que lo impulsó con mayor fuerza para ir por ella, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue que sea ese chico, entre todos, el que le estuviera brindando una mano.

No había tenido mucho trato con Theodore, a decir verdad, no lo conocía. Cuando nació, él ya estaba el Hogwarts; cuando concluyó sus estudios, él todavía era muy niño y, finalmente, cuando decidió casarse, fue repudiado y nunca más lo volvió a ver. Hasta el momento, nunca había compartido una simple charla con el joven de ojos negros que lo estudiaba con su mirada, había fuerza en él, lo sentía y hasta le causaba cierto resquemor.

—Si te vas con él, correrás peligro, deberán mantenerse ocultos. Tendrán mortífagos y carroñeros detrás de sus sombras, no podrán confiar en nadie pero…— pasó la mirada de uno a otro para quedarse nuevamente en Tracey —serás libre—

Ella tragó fuerte y asintió, decidió su destino y, sin saberlo, el de Theo. Por eso el misántropo estaba en deuda con ella, aunque la bruja no lo supiera, ella y su hermano lo empujaron a decidir hacerse a un costado en esa guerra, decisión que lo salvó de la ruina y él nunca olvida, recuerda sus deudas y siempre paga.

Esos recuerdos se sucedían en la mente de Tracey cada tanto, en parte porque fue la decisión más importante que había tomado en su vida y en parte porque deseaba estar con su hermano y no en Hogwarts, aunque fue Vincent el que le insistió que debía concluir sus estudios.

—" _Irónico, ¿no?, el momento de mi vida en el que más libre fui fue aquél en el que mi vida corría más peligro, aquél en el que escapé de todo esto. Nunca pensé que la guerra durara tanto y tan poco a la vez. Un año después de haberme ido, volvía junto a mi madre de la mano de Theodore, el nuevo señor Nott, no pudo despreciarme ni repudiarme… hmpf… sus ojos lo decían, sus ojos gritaban de satisfacción por estar junto a él, la muy idiota creyó que había algo más entre nosotros por el tiempo que pasamos juntos escondidos, aunque Theo llegó meses más tarde…"_ —

Estaba a unos metros, a punto de decir la clave para ingresar al nido de las serpientes.

—" _Volví para ser presa una vez más de la guerra fría que se desata día a día entre los poderosos de la aristocracia mágica…"_ — se sonrió y se regañó a sí misma — _"…convengamos que siempre te ha gustado el juego de dobleces, mentiras y secretos, Tracey, aunque siempre fuiste una observadora, nunca una pieza del juego"_ — se detuvo frente al muro de piedra y pronunció la clave apenas murmurando —'Prevaleceremos'—

Las puertas se abrieron y entró. Una rápida mirada le confirmó lo que ya esperaba encontrar: Theo sentado en un rincón a media luz con un libro en sus manos, Blaise ayudando a las gemelas Carrow con sus deberes, Astoria rodeada de un selecto grupito de señoritas sangrepura y Draco en el centro mismo de toda la pintura, echado en un sillón de dos cuerpos, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo, parecía sufrir una jaqueca.

Suspiró, llegó el momento de cavar su propia tumba y comenzar a echarse tierra encima.

—" _¿Será esta adrenalina que ahora siento la misma que sienten los gryffindors antes de cometer una locura? ¡Merlín!, ¿Cómo lo soportan?, creo que en cualquier momento me dará un paro cardiaco por lo rápido que late mi corazón, ¡son unos maniáticos adictos a esta sensación!"_ — pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

Draco se dio cuenta de una presencia al no sentir la luz a través de sus párpados cerrados. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la pelinegra que le sonreía de lado. ¿Qué veía en sus ojos?, ¿picardía?, ¿malicia?, lo que el rubio no llegaba a ver era el inmenso temor que la chica sentía en ese momento, ya había aprendido a mantener firme su máscara, ya no tenía once años.

—Davis— saludó con algo de resguardo, sabía que ella y su familia se debían a los Nott y, en este momento, todo lo que tenía que ver con el misántropo le provocaba cierto repelús.

—Malfoy— respondió ella y extendió su mano hacia él.

El chico se incorporó de golpe y se cuadró, sabía lo que significaba aquello que le estaba entregando la pelinegra, una de sus últimas esperanzas se desvanecía tristemente. Aceptó el pañuelo blanco de seda que se le ofrecía, en una esquina pudo apreciar un bordado rojo y dorado que decía Hermione, sobre esa prenda había una nota, pudo distinguir la caligrafía de la castaña de sus pesadillas. No le quedó duda alguna que ahí estaba la respuesta que menos quería recibir, un endemoniado sí.

La dama pretendida entregaba un pañuelo perfumado como señal de su buena disposición, en otras circunstancias y siendo otra la chica, él hubiera estado más que satisfecho pero en ese momento sólo sintió nauseas.

Draco estaba y no estaba sorprendido a la vez. Que Tracey estuviera metida en el asunto, no le extrañaba, ella era la marioneta de Theo y él fue el que inició todo esto. A los ojos del rubio, él era inocente, si el misántropo se hubiera fijado en alguien como Daphne, nada de esto hubiera pasado y él no estaría cumpliendo los mórbidos caprichos de un psicópata. Lo que lo sorprendió fue la respuesta positiva por parte de Hermione, creyó que la obcecación y el orgullo de la gryffindor serían más fuertes y que se negaría a toda esta pantomima ¿acaso tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿la chica era consciente de a qué le estaba diciendo sí?

En su interior creía que ni siquiera el mismísimo Merlín hubiera logrado que acepte el cortejo de un Malfoy, tenía la sólida esperanza de que ella se negara y maldijera a todos los involucrados. Nada hubiera hecho más feliz a Draco que ver a la castaña lanzando un maleficio hacia Nott, aunque él también reciba uno.

El rubio simplemente asintió, tomó el pañuelo y la nota, tragó muy fuerte, un nuevo temor comenzó a abrirse paso en su corazón — _"¿y si esa insufrible sabelotodo está realmente interesada?, ¡Salazar bendito!, ¡No!, ¡todo, todo menos eso!"_ —

—Hablaré con Minerva Mcgonagall en breve— logró articular mientras acallaba sus gritos internos, la jaqueca se había convertido en migraña.

Las reglas del juego del cortejo requerían palabras apropiadas en todo momento. Estaba dando una respuesta formal y el jodido de Theo estaba observando, no podía darse el lujo de despotricar contra Merlín, Morgana y Salazar por todo el asunto.

Tracey encontró divertida la situación, contuvo su sonrisa, no deseaba ser impertinente, después de todo y pese a todo, el chico seguía siendo un Malfoy y ella una Davis. Además, en un rincón muy, muy cercano Astoria Greengrass la engullía con la mirada y ella estaba saboreando la situación — _"¡En tu cara, Tory!_ — pensaba.

—Mcgonagall no será la tutora de Granger— Draco la miró fijamente, ella sentía que esos ojos tormentosos la perforaban —su tutor es el profesor Snape y te espera de inmediato para hablar sobre los _detalles_ —

—" _Snape… ¡Snape!, no, no, ¡NO!"_ — pensó mientras asentía levemente.

Tras ver como la 'dama de compañía' se perdía nuevamente tras la salida de las mazmorras, se dirigió a su habitación y lanzó el pañuelo y la nota con rabia, si pudiera incineraría ambos objetos que en ese momento consideraba malditos.

—¡Snape debía ser mi tutor!— masculló con la rabia deslizándose entre sus comisuras —¿y la sangresucia lo elige primero?, juro que mataré a Nott— cerró su puño y golpeó una pared.

—No matarás a nadie…—

Blaise apareció detrás de él. Al igual que todos, fue testigo del asunto y sabía que debía serenar a Draco, la mejor estrategia era lograr que vomite su malestar, algo que no requería mucho esfuerzo en realidad. Luego, una vez liberado de su enojo primigenio, el rubio solito encontraba el camino racional que lo conducía a la salida de sus problemas. Lamentablemente, necesitaba que alguien lo enfrentara y el moreno era el primero, el único capaz de encarar al rubio sin salir herido y sin herir a Malfoy.

—Es rara la elección de Granger pero… ¿qué tiene de malo que esa chica haya decidido que Snape sea su tutor? —

—Lo que tiene de malo— comenzó a desahogar — es que _yo_ le iba a pedir que fuera _mi tutor_ —

—Pero tu madre está libre, no necesitas de un tutor para…— comenzó a responderle.

—Blaise… no estás pensando…— se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó sus manos por su cabello —quería que fuera él para no tener que lidiar con mi madre e informarle que _deseo_ cortejar a una _sangresucia_ — respondió ya algo más calmado pero profundamente colapsado por la situación.

Blaise parpadeó y se sentó en su cama, en diagonal al rubio. Decir lo que pensaba, últimamente, sólo hacía estallar a Draco pero tampoco se iba a quedar callado con uno de sus amigos, a pesar de que sospechaba que si las cosas seguían el rumbo que él veía que estaban tomando, pronto se acabaría esa amistad entre los tres. Eso le preocupaba, ¿quién lo diría?, lo que Voldemort no pudo arruinar, una chica lo conseguía incluso sin proponérselo.

—Eso es absurdo, el que no está pensando eres tú— opinó y recibió la mirada asesina de Draco —Conoces muy bien a Snape y no creo que él se preste para algo como un cortejo a escondidas, ¡por favor!, no lo aceptaría— tenía la tentación de reír o bromear al respecto pero se contuvo, Draco aún no se tranquilizaba —si le hubieras dicho la verdad, lo más probable es que te hubiera castigado a ti, a Theo y a mí…— suspiró —y no quiero ni pensar en la reacción del propio Theo ante eso— un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Draco debía reconocer que Blaise tenía algo de razón — Ahora, tampoco sé cómo reaccionará cuando le digas esa mentira de que realmente deseas cortejarla, no se me ocurre cómo lo podrías convencer— elevó una ceja y sonrió —tal vez acudiendo a que el hostigamiento de todos estos años en realidad era la única forma de llamar su atención porque te sentías secretamente atraído, algo parecido a lo que hacen los niños de cinco años que le jalan el cabello a las niñas sólo porque quieren llamar su atención— el rostro de Draco se descompuso de horror.

—¡No sé qué demonios le diré!, lo más probable es que me acuse de que estoy haciéndolo perder el tiempo—

—Seguramente—

—Aunque… no está mal eso que dijiste recién…— sonrió —de hecho… es una muy buena idea—

—¿Qué?, ¿decir que tu obsesión con fastidiarla escondía la obsesión de tenerla a tu lado? — le sonrió con malicia.

—Sí, sí… eso— murmuró entre dientes, movía su pierna derecha con frenesí por los nervios.

—Pero… aún debes pensar qué le dirás sobre Astoria— con sólo escuchar el nombre de la menor de los Greengrass, Draco se puso lívido de nuevo —y… hablando de ella… creo que en este exacto momento debe estar en la lechucería enviándole una carta a sus padres…—

—Que no tardarán en escribirle a mi madre— agregó, un segundo después se paró y fue hasta su baúl y garabateó rápidamente en un pergamino —toma esto, Blaise— terminó de cerrar la carta, puso su sello y se la entregó al moreno —envía esto por mí, debo ir a ver a Snape y esa nota debe llegar a mi madre antes que el vociferador de los Greengrass—

Se arregló un poco, debía ver a su padrino y esconder en lo profundo de su mente sus verdaderas razones. Si la guerra le había dejado algo positivo a Draco, fue la experiencia necesaria como para considerarse experto en oclumancia. Realmente necesitaría manejar muy bien esa habilidad ahora que iba a ver a unos de los mejores legeremente que ha conocido.

Antes de salir, escuchó la carcajada de Blaise y, aunque sabía que habría un alto porcentaje de arrepentimiento al formular la pregunta, lo inquirió de igual manera.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? —

—¿Imaginas a Snape haciendo de casamentera? — comenzó a reír más alto —si aceptó ser el tutor de Granger es porque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, debe tener escondida una veta romántica—

Draco se sonrió —Es eso o tiene curiosidad por saber por qué estoy haciendo esto—

—Igual, debes reconocer que es gracioso— agregó.

El rubio chasqueó con la lengua, sonrió con malicia, se acercó y le susurró —No te rías tanto, que el próximo en tratarlo eres tú, ¿o ya olvidaste que también debes cortejarla? —

Blaise se puso serio de golpe.

—Veo que sí, lo habías olvidado… yo fui el primero pero tú— lo señaló con su dedo índice sonriendo como el Grinch —a más tardar mañana, deberías enviar a tu elfo doméstico—

Sin más, salía de su habitación y de las mazmorras — _"¡Merlín quiera que Snape esté de humor!"_ —

* * *

Frente a él se alzaba la Torre de Astronomía.

Poca gente iba ahora a ese lugar más allá de las clases con la profesora Sinistra. La puerta principal tenía una placa recordatoria, ahora Hogwarts estaba llena de ellas, cada una marcando qué es lo que había ocurrido durante el pasado año y medio.

Sentada peligrosamente en una ventana estaba Davis.

—Estaré bien, Theo, no te preocupes—

Él la miró sin gesto alguno, pero la chica no necesitaba verlo o escucharlo para saber qué es lo que pensaba o preocupaba.

—Y no lo niegues, sé que te preocupa lo que pasará de ahora en adelante—

Theodore no había dejado su lugar en las mazmorras hasta que vio salir a Draco rumbo a la oficina de Snape. Desde su cómodo sillón pudo observar, y por qué no admitir que también pudo disfrutar, las reacciones de todos y cada uno. Tracey no pudo haber elegido un mejor momento para entregar la respuesta de Hermione.

Lo que más lo deleitó fue ver el sutil y casi imperceptible cambio en Astoria. La menor de los Greengrass observó cómo se había acercado a Draco, no le había pasado desapercibido que lo que llevaba en sus manos era un pañuelo y una nota. Ella, como todos, sabía que durante la tarde de ese día Granger había recibido las 'flores del cortejo', nunca imaginó que el pretendiente pudiera ser otro más que Malfoy, algo inaudito.

Apenas su rubio amigo y la chica se fueron cada uno por su lado, Astoria se dirigió a la lechucería como muchos otros. Esos acontecimientos eran un chisme muy, muy bueno, ahora Theo se preguntaba si la prensa se haría eco más temprano que tarde de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la 'heroína' del mundo mágico.

Cuando cada pieza del tablero de ajedrez se puso en movimiento, él fue a ver a su pequeña 'alfil', ese era el lugar y valor que veía en la pelinegra, la pieza que está junto a la 'dama' al inicio del juego.

—¿Estás preparada? — preguntó mientras la miraba desde la entrada.

—Por supuesto— no dudó un segundo en responder.

Él asintió y vio cómo la chica se giró y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—La pequeña Tory ya ha enviado su carta, ¿no? — él volvió a asentir y ella suspiró —entonces mañana comenzará todo—

—Tú recibirás sus golpes— caminó y se quedó a su lado.

—Lo sé, ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente estúpido como para siquiera mirar a Hermione con un dejo despectivo, es la nueva heroína del mundo mágico después de todo, sería negligente enfrentarse a ella... en este momento por lo menos—

—Por eso tú serás el punto de fuga de su indignación y enojo—

Ella sonrió —Nadie se atreverá a elevarle el tono de voz a uno de los miembros del trío de oro, por el contrario, querrán congraciarse de ser posible, pero eso no evitará que la desprecien a través mío... saben que no podré quejarme porque ella hará algo estúpido como dejarme en evidencia delante de todos y, si bien puede protegerme mientras estemos aquí, no podrá en el futuro cuando cada una ocupe su lugar en el mundo, ella dónde sea que elija estar y yo... bueno, y yo en el mismo lugar en el que he estado siempre— sonrió de lado, su voz no era triste ni resignada, era la voz de alguien convencido.

—¿Le dirás algo sobre los agravios que recibirás? —

—¡Claro que no!, te lo acabo de decir, con lo abnegada que es, lo más probable es que quiera defenderme y sólo empeoraría la situación— suspiró.

El silencio entre los dos sólo era llenado por el cantar de los grillos de los alrededores.

—¿En qué piensas exactamente? — él la había metido en esto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharla.

—Nada importante, sólo… sólo imaginaba un poco— lo miró y le sonrió —pensaba que si tu hubieses sido una chica— Theo elevó una ceja ante esas palabras —yo hubiese sido tu dama de compañía—

—Hubieras tenido una vida social un poco más llevadera, habrían querido congraciarse contigo sabiendo que de esa manera se acercaban a la 'princesa Nott'— se sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras, eso divirtió un poco a Tracey, imaginarse una joven de pelo lacio negro y ojos negros tenía cierto encanto.

—Así es... — su mirada volvió a perderse en el cielo.

—¿Lamentas que haya elegido a Granger … una _nacida de muggles?_ —

Lo observó con el ceño un poco fruncido, hizo una mueca extraña.

—No mentiré diciendo que me agradan todas tus ideas, que las acepte no significa que las celebre— rodó sus ojos luego de suspirar —pero debo admitir que esa leona me cae bien, incluso puedo entender por qué te interesa…— él la miró de reojo —es linda, lástima ese cabello tan enmarañado, también es muy inteligente y oculta muy bien todo lo que a ella se refiere, creo que ni los otros dos _héroes_ saben quién es en realidad Granger—

—" _Justamente por eso empezó todo, ella sola enfrentando la recuperación de sus padres, enfrentando la verdad de su madre una noche en el Caldero Chorreante…"_ — meditaba hacia sus adentros, sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar el tiempo compartido juntos antes de comenzar Hogwarts.

—No importa cuánto me enfrenten— pego un saltito y se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre —al final, tú te quedarás con ella y yo no me habré movido de su lado— se detuvo un momento, se giró una última vez y agregó —¿te imaginas sus caras cuando después de haberme desafiado se den cuenta que ella se convertirá en Madame Nott, mi _Señora_? — volvió a emprender la salida, se iba sonriente hacia su habitación.

Theo, de pie sonrió con malicia — _"No sólo eso, Tessa… cuando el mundo mágico sepa que ella es una Rosier, cuando esas 'señoritas' sepan que han agraviado a la 'dama de compañía' de la princesa de los rosales, tú tendrás tu recompensa porque Hermione sabrá qué es lo que harán contigo y se asegurará que nadie nunca más te toque un pelo… yo sólo puedo asegurar tu matrimonio pero quién elevará tu estatus será ella"_ —

Él se quedó un poco más, disfrutando el paso de la noche e imaginando el encuentro de Draco con el profesor Snape, el tío de Hermione —" _No ser mosca y espiar esa reunión"_ — pensaba mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

* * *

—Señor Malfoy, pase—ordenó tras escuchar los tres golpes que llamaban a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, profesor—

—Señor Snape, si es tan amable— lo corrigió logrando que Draco abra los ojos sorprendido —el asunto que nos reúne no tiene nada que ver con la escuela así que lo de 'profesor' no tiene lugar—

— _¡Maldición! Está de muy, muy mal humor_ — pensó — Tiene razón, señor Snape, le agradezco que pueda recibirme— _"Si debemos tratarnos así, que así sea… sólo quiero que esta pesadilla termine de una buena vez"_ —

—Tengo entendido que ha comenzado a cortejar a la señorita Hermione— con un ademán guió a Draco hacia unas sillas cercanas dónde podrían hablar.

—Así es, prof-señor Snape— se corrigió — _"¡Merlín! ¿Qué significa ese gesto y ese tono?, en cualquier momento me lanzará un 'Avada', ¿y qué es eso de 'señorita Hermione'?, ¿desde cuándo?..."_ — sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de Snape.

—Permítame expresar mis dudas al respecto, señor _Malfoy_ — apenas masculló el apellido.

—Es lo lógico— respondió sin perder la compostura a pesar del ambiente que se había generado —mi trato hacia ella desde que nos conocimos ha sido indigno— recibió una taza de té de su profesor, la miró con algo de duda preguntándose si podría ser envenenado, dado el _humor_ de su padrino en ese momento, era lo esperable.

—¿Indigno, señor _Malfoy?_ — elevó su ceja inquisitivamente, muy a su estilo —¿Cree que esa palabra alcanza a describir la sucesión de maltratos y agravios que _mi protegida_ recibió de su parte? —

El tono al referirse a Hermione como 'mi protegida' hizo que Draco sintiera un escalofrío y se cuadró sorprendido — _"¿Protegida?, ¿pero que mierda significa todo eso?, pero si él mismo la llamaba 'sabelotodo insufrible' e hizo de sus clases de pociones un verdadero infierno"_ — pensó antes de responder — A decir verdad, no, 'indigno' no es un calificativo suficiente pero…— comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Vil, ignominioso, despreciable, indecoroso, ruin, infame, deshonroso, impropio, denigrante, vergonzoso, inadecuado, ultrajante… ¿quiere que continúe, señor _Malfoy?_ — dijo dedicándole a cada palabra el acento adecuado para que sonara con mayor fuerza.

El joven mago, a todo esto, no podía ocultar su sorpresa, su rostro estaba pálido y, por primera vez, realmente tuvo miedo de Snape, no se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando sus defensas mentales.

—" _¿Acaso así se sentía Potter cuando era atacado por el profesor?, ¡Salazar!, ¿Qué carajos le ocurre?, ¿por qué está tan preocupado por…?"_ —

—Espero no concluya ese pensamiento de la manera acostumbrada, señor _Malfoy_ — lo miró fijamente, bebió un sorbo de té y agregó —le aconsejo que no vuelva a mencionar ni en su mente ese calificativo, mucho menos para referirse a la señorita Hermione, especialmente si desea continuar con su _cortejo_ —

—Sólo me reservo los pensamientos más agradables respecto a la señorita _Granger_ — agregó, acentuando el apellido. Sus defensas mentales volvían a estar en pie y la tensión en su cuerpo se duplicó.

—Eso espero— dejó la taza en una mesita frente a él, llevó sus manos al centro y observó a Draco —Bien, señor _Malfoy_ , lo escucho, con-vén-za-me — enfatizó.

Tragó fuerte y comenzó a argumentar, sólo le vino a la mente lo que Blaise le había dicho minutos antes, eso junto a su buena actuación hubiera convencido a cualquiera, excepto al profesor Snape.

—¿Me está diciendo que desde los once años usted ha proferido toda clase de impropios y agravios a la señorita Hermione porque era la única manera de tener contacto con ella sin llamar la atención? —

—Así es, señor, mi padre no me hubiera permitido acercarme de otra manera y yo no podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella—

—¿Y su _origen_ no tiene importancia? —

—No, señor, que sea hija de muggles no tiene importancia. Si la guerra ha demostrado algo es que la supremacía sangrepura sólo nos conduce a un camino sin salida, no debemos repetir nuestros errores— expresó con un dejo de superioridad.

—Y lo de la señorita Greengrass sólo fue para encubrir sus deseos y, a la vez, elevar la categoría de la señorita Hermione al quedar al mismo nivel que una de los Sagrados Veintiocho— repitió casi sin respirar.

—Así es, señor— afirmó el joven mago sin que se le moviera un pelo de lugar.

—Entiendo…— dijo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos Draco podía jurar que salía fuego de ellos —entiendo que usted cree que soy estúpido, señor Malfoy— masculló —un verdadero imbécil ingenuo—

—No, no, para nada, no— comenzó a farfullar — _"¡diablo, diablos, diablos!"_ —Granger es… Hermione…—

—¡¿Qué es?! — preguntó entre dientes apurando la respuesta de su ahijado —y tenga mucho cuidado con el empleo de sus palabras—

El corazón de Draco latía con furia, estaba traspirando como cuando se enfrentaba a los interrogatorios del Señor Oscuro, sus manos sudaban frío, su respiración era agitada, creyó que jamás volvería a sentir semejante grado de estrés, mucho menos generado por su padrino, algo estaba mal con todo esto pero qué realmente, no lo sabía ni intuía.

—Hermione es la persona más íntegra que he conocido, señor— dijo a toda velocidad y agregó —y… no la merezco— espetó finalmente.

—Hmmm…— fue la respuesta de Snape, el rubio lo miraba atónito —por fin ha dicho algo con lo que puedo acordar— se irguió y fue hasta su escritorio —tiene mi permiso para continuar con el _cortejo_ — comenzó a decir mientras buscaba pluma, tinta y un pergamino —el encuentro se realizará este sábado en su residencia, tenga la amabilidad de disponer de todo lo necesario— Draco aún estaba clavado a su silla —siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean sinceras y no busque dañar la integridad física, moral o sentimental de la señorita Hermione—

Snape comenzó a escribir, eso le indicó al rubio que ya podía retirarse pero antes de abandonar completamente la oficina, la voz rasposa de su profesor lo detuvo.

—Porque le advierto, señor _Malfoy_ , si ella sale lastimada de alguna manera, no me importará que clase de relación tengamos, habrá consecuencias… ¿me expliqué correctamente? —

—Por supuesto, señor… buenas noches— se despidió sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Su caminar hacia las mazmorras fue tan reflexivo como el de Tracey apenas unas horas antes.

—" _¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"_ — se preguntaba mientras su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y su respiración se serenaba.

Traspasó la sala común y entró a su habitación dónde sólo estaba Blaise aún vestido, al ver la cara pálida del rubio no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —

No recibió respuesta, Draco comenzó a prepararse para dormir como un autómata sin cambiar su gesto de asombro, el moreno se preocupó.

—¡Hey, Draco!, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿tan mal estuvo? — como no notaba su presencia, lo tomó de los hombros y chasqueó sus dedos frente a su cara, su siguiente opción si no reaccionaba era usar un 'aguamenti'.

—¿Eh?— farfulló Draco —¿Blasie? —

—Sí, yo… ¿qué diablos te ocurre? —

—Todo esto es una mierda, Blaise, eso es lo que ocurre—

—Sigues con eso… te he dicho que te resignes de una buena vez, terminemos esto cuanto antes y así podremos olvidarlo. Ya hice mi parte, acabo de asignarle a un elfo doméstico que mañana, luego del desayuno, le entregue a Granger las flores y la nota, tampoco quiero tener a toda la escuela como testigo—

—Pues, buena suerte con Snape cuando lo veas— musitó.

—¿Qué significa eso? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé— se cubrió con sus sábanas grises y tapó su cabeza como si así pudiera desaparecer del mundo, era un bollo envuelto en seda.

Blaise lo miró, elevó sus hombros y se preparó para dormir, no iba a esperar a Theo, quién sabe a qué hora volvería.

Mientras, debajo de las sábanas, un pensativo Draco se dormía mientras se repetía — _"Y eso que aún no he hablado con mi madre… ni con Granger misma… ni tampoco he pensado qué decirle a Tory, ¿cómo hago para convencerla de que no me he arrepentido de lo nuestro sin decirle que lo hago por un capricho de Nott?... Hubiese sido más fácil no haber asistido este año a Hogwarts, realmente"_ —

El sueño por fin lo alcanzó, en la mañana vería como enfrentar todos y cada uno de los problemas que se le estaban presentando, ahora dormir era la mejor opción.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** espero les haya gustado. Con sinceridad, este capítulo debía ser más largo pero se me presentaron algunos problemas laborales y lo que tenía pensado agregar aún está en pañales, por eso decidí subir esta primera parte para que la espera no se haga tan larga, si logro resolver mis asuntos, no tardaré demasiado en actualizar, de lo contrario... nos leeremos en un tiempito no muy largo pero tiempo al fin, ¿me disculpan?

Ya sé que puede agotarles tanta interioridad de Tracey... no tengo excusas más que decir que me encanta como personaje y que lo que cuento de ella tiene como objetivo que, más adelante cuando Hermione intervenga, se puedan ver los cambios en su vida y estatus social... sino no habría chiste alguno, ¿no creen?

¿Y Snape?... oh, mi querido Snape... él puede ser tan intimidante... ¿disfrutaron esa escena?... a mí me quedaron ganas de más pero, como les dije no tuve tiempo así que lo suyo tuve que fragmentarlo en dos parte, la primera con Draco y la segunda con Blaise.

¿Se va entendiendo lo que está haciendo Theo por Tracey?, más o menos dejé entrever cómo fue que Theo tomó la decisión de no unirse a las filas de Voldemort, medio que lo tenía pensado pero en el calor de las circunstancias de los hermanos Davis, aceleró su postura. Déjenme saber si desean más escenas de Theo en aquellos meses de la guerra.

Sé que Hermione está ausente en este capítulo pero en el siguiente prometo que habrá más de ella, se sabrá algo de su niñez y recordaremos al señor Granger (mi querido John, te tengo abandonado pero no olvidado)

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado leer esta pequeña entrega.

 **Respuestas:**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** no me atreví a decir que este capítulo también fue tranquilo jejeje, pasa que lo vi menos… no sé… sustancioso pero tienes razón, con el sacudón de Evelyn hubo mucha movida. Aún no decido qué hacer con la recepcionista esa, volverá a aparecer, te lo aseguro, lo mismo que el fotógrafo que quiso una toma de Hermione haciendo volar su capa y que ahora disfruta de una temporada en el Amazonas… veré si la hago aparecer en otro negocio, en esa misma _patisserie_ o buscando trabajo… soy mala. Me alegro que te haya gustado la reacción de Herms y Tracey, es que, siendo sinceras, era lo menos esperado y no son las únicas sorprendidas. ¿te gustó el trato de Snape? Fue breve, lo sé… prometo más de él, después de todo, estará presente en el encuentro con Narcissa en Malfoy Manor y tendrá su reunión con Blaise. ¡Qué observadora! Sí, Theo se quitó del camino para salir del radar, es muy muy inteligente… Espero que el próximo capítulo no se demore… realmente se me complicó la existenci OwO. Un abrazo

 **Natalia MerVel** : Esa charla… sí, Druella tiene planes, algunos los dice en voz alta y otros se los calla… no olvides que ella repudió a Andrómeda y fue la misma que educó a Bellatrix y Narcissa, así que no es un hueso fácil de roer en cuanto a la pureza o no de sangre pero, al igual que Timeus Rosier, las consecuencias de la guerra y lo mermados que han quedado los purasangre ha hecho que tenga ciertos reparos y concesiones. Mmmm, estás cerca con el objetivo de Theo respecto del cortejo de Draco y Blaise, lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de incluirlo en este capítulo, lo siento… (suspiro de resignación de mi parte), lo de las Greengrass sí, le diste en al centro de la diana. Agradezco tus palabras y halagos, suben la autoestima jejeje. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Cony Cullen:** ¡Oh! Gracias nuevamente, es un honor leer tus comentarios, ya te lo he dicho. Gracias por comprender el porqué de la lentitud de todo esto, no puedo conmigo misma y necesito construir los personajes y su interioridad para que se comprenda porqué hacen lo que hacen o para que se entiendan algunos guiños en el futuro. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo breve. Mis agradecimientos y mis saludos para ti.

 **JazySpain:** Me invento la mitad del comportamiento de los sangrepura, aunque me inspiro en la aristocracia real, en algunas películas, Austen por supuesto (Orgullo y Prejuicio, Emma, Sentido y Sensibilidad, etc)… si se te ocurre algo, no dudes en compartirlo, veré la manera de incorporarlo. A Draco lo estoy dejando más para un psicólogo que para otra cosa, me río por lo que hago, mientras disfruten mis delirios, yo soy feliz. Gracias por tus palabras, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Jisi Snape:** Aquí está, un capítulo más, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. Un abrazo.

 **Jaaaviera:** Vamos camino a eso… sólo deseo desatar el nudo en el que me metí para luego avanzar hacia ese fatídico momento (digo fatídico porque con toda la expectativa creada ya me estoy acobardando). Ohhh, sí, lo sé… es que ella ya lo había dicho en el capítulo "El destino y los amores", no podía ser totalmente de John porque ya estaba unida a otro hombre y no se arrepentía, John prefirió tener una parte de ella antes que perderla y por eso siguieron juntos. El amor entre ambos es el que nace, crece y se fortalece con la convivencia pero ella nunca pudo y nunca podrá olvidar a Evan, de hecho el núcleo mágico de él vive dentro de ella y eso hace casi imposible que pueda siquiera apaciguar ese sentimiento. Esto la acerca a Narcissa, claro que sí, después de todo, ambas son slytherin y convengamos que su modo de amar es… algo particular, roza la obsesión y Theo mismo no se escapa de eso… pero… debo decir que Hermione tendrá su intervención en el asunto. Y tienes razón, Evelyn no es de fiar, no del todo por lo menos, lo que nunca debes dudar es que ella caminaría por el infierno mismo si de su hija se trata. Sí, Lunita… ella es especial, sus intervenciones son reveladoras pero no ayuda a alguien tan lógico y estructurado como Herms, ella necesita, como bien dices, una igual. Te traje un poco, sólo un poco de Theo pero los tiempos no me dieron para más, disculpa. Nos estamos leyendo. P.D. Continúa con tu historia, la Orden del Merodeador es genial, PD2: disculpa no haber subido nada de Orígenes, terminé el capítulo pero no me gustó, no me cierran algunas cosas y bueno… no quiero publicar algo y arrepentirme o tener que torcer más adelante algunas cosas sólo para que tengan coherencia. Espero puedas disculparme. Un abrazo

 **patrigt40** : Gracias por dejar tus palabras, cariños para ti

 **Noemí Cullen:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado el modo en el que esty desarrollando la historia, sé que voy lento pero no puedo conmigo misma y bueno, así me sale. Un abrazo, no dejes de comentar ;)

 **Guest1:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado esa escena, me reía mientras la escribía pero a veces es difícil sacar lo que uno imagina, plasmarlo en palabras y que lleguen a tener ese efecto en los lectores, gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó. A Draco no puedo imaginarlo de otra manera, es una persona que guarda mucho enojo con todos, él fue uno de los que más sufrió por los dos lados, por el lado de los buenos y por el lado de los malos así que, para mí, tiene camino por recorrer antes de serenarse. La reacción de Narcissa en el próximo capítulo, además del encuentro esperado ¿cómo se comportará Hermione con ella?. ¿qué tal será ese té que compartirán? jejejeje... A su madre la verá cuando deba ir al castillo de los Rosier, temporalmente no falta mucho pero viendo cómo me cuesta avanzar con las acciones, no puedo asegurar cuántos capítulos faltan para eso. Agradezco que me hagas saber que te gusta Madame Rosier, crear un OC y ponerlo a interactuar con los personajes conocidos y no tan conocidos tiene sus desventajas, tal vez por eso me detengo mucho para caracterizarlos. Por favor, hazme saber tu nombre si llegas a comentar nuevamente. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras.

 **danaesirianneblack:** Gracias una vez más… sí, habrán escenas graciosas, o espero que lo sean. Como podrás imaginar a partir de este capítulo, el bullying será hacia Tracey por ser su 'dama de compañía', creerán que pueden hacerle daño porque en sí, para ellas, Hermione no tiene poder para protegerla a futuro y brindarle estatus aristocrático pero, como bien sabemos, sí lo tiene. No le pueden hacer algo directamente a Herms porque ahora es una heroína y todo el asunto de la guerra está más que presente en todos, nadie quiere quedar totalmente pegado al lado perdedor y tratarla mal sería una condena social. También sabemos cómo es de gryffindor Hermione, ponle delante a alguien siendo maltratado y rugirá como una buena leona, mostrará sus garras y dientes… eso es lo que tengo pensado… espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un abrazo

 **YUKI NICKY1:** como siempre, un placer leer tus comentarios y responderlos. ¿Te he dicho que siempre aguardo tus palabras? Realmente espero tu parecer con mucha ansiedad :) . Creo que Draco tiene mucho enojo con la vida misma, ha sufrido mucho estrés, mucha tensión a lo largo de tres años (en quinto el arresto de su padre, en sexto lo que ya sabemos y en séptimo la guerra en sí), ahora se le suma que está del lado perdedor con un padre en Azkabán y con el destino de su casa en sus hombros… ufff, pobre diablo, realmente. En ese contexto, que Theo le caiga con un 'capricho' como que corte a Hermione, una 'sangresucia', con las implicancias que trae… bueno, lo vuelven un bomba de tiempo, o así lo imagino jejejeje. Este Theo tan manipulador es uno de mis favoritos aunque… debo decir que tiene el ego demasiaaaado alto, hace falta que nuestra castaña lo baje de un hondazo en algún momento (me extraña que nadie haya pataleado por eso de 'es suya, es de su propiedad, es de él', ¿te imaginas lo que pensaría Hermione si llega a escuchar eso? Mmmm, nada bueno veo jajajaja. Aunque ya diré que es lo que ata a Blaise, puedo adelantarte que él vio a Theo sin su control emocional, él fue testigo de lo que pasa si se enoja y pierde los estribos… no digo más nada al respecto ;). Disculpa, la vida muggle no me deja avanzar más rápido… tenía pensado subir hoy todo el cortejo entero y ya pasar a Harry, Ron, la llegada al castillo Rosier y así avanzar al encuentro con Molly pero… ¡por Merlín! No puedo (largo suspiro de mi parte). Hermione por ahora parece autista, lo sé (me río yo misma al imaginarla así), sobre todo porque todo lo narrado no tiene su punto de vista prácticamente pero, las escenas del encuentro con Narcisa y Draco en plan cortejo serán desde su perspectiva, creo que ahí saciaré la necesidad de ver qué piensa respecto de todo esto. Por ahora, sólo he dejado ver lo absurdo que encuentra mucho de lo que deben hacer los sangrepura aristócratas y cómo Tracey le señala que es una cuestión cultural… pero hay más, nuestra castaña siempre tiene más para decir. Me alegra que te haya gustado Madame Rosier, he dicho por ahí que me la imagino como Morticia Addams pero la de la serie vieja en blanco y negro interpretada por Carolyn Jones, es una bruja con estilo y muy muy viperina, sólo por mencionar diré que Narcisa siempre le tuvo respeto y reparo y que en parte se acercó a Snape para congraciarse con ella aunque luego terminaron siendo amigos. Bueno, creo que exageré con mi respuesta, espero tengas un agradable fin de semana. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **cayojulio2004:** Hola! Te respondí bastante extensamente por PM pero igual, me detengo un momento a conversar jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?, sé que no entregué demasiado, me hubiera gustado poder escribir más peeero las circunstancias no me ayuda. Mucho de lo que he prometido aclarar respecto a los deseos de Theo no lo pude entregar hoy, lo siento, no es mi deseo generar expectativas, no tengo mayores excusas más que decir que pronto vendrán las explicaciones. Sí puedo asegurar que cuando se destape la olla y todos se enteren quién es Hermione, Draco atará cabos y no estará muy feliz… a él le gusta manejar y no que lo manejen, por ahora no analiza los porqué de Theo, piensa que es un capricho únicamente pero más adelante no estará contento con haber sido una pieza del juego de ajedrez. Esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo, me despido diciendo que tu comentario no molesta y que puedes hacerlo extenso, me gusta leerlos. Muchas gracias!

 **soniamezavega95:** muchas gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Aid4:** "Un gran poder viene con una gran responsabilidad", ya lo dijo el tío Ben jajajaja. Quiero decir que ella debe entender que no puede hacer lo que quiere apenas llega… ya veremos cómo se manejará cuando descubra ciertos trapitos sucios de los sangrepura y de la sociedad mágica en general… no todo es color de rosa, ya se lo dijo Tracey y su madre también se lo insinuó, hay más del mundo mágico fuera de Londres y Hogwarts, planteo una sociedad feudal y eso… tiene estamentos, casi diría castas… ya puedes imaginarlo, ¿no? Jejeje. Creo que dejo claro que Tracey está haciendo mucho más de lo que Hermione imagina, ya tendrá su recompensa, es una amistad que nuestra castaña encontrará genuina porque nació antes de que se descubra quién es ella en realidad. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **GabiLime14:** Hola! gracias, espero sigas disfrutando la lectura. Saludos

 **DenisseLupinBlack:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que me hayas encontrado y que hayas disfrutado la lectura. Y… soy enredada para escribir… he dicho por ahí que mi profesión me exige la escritura técnica de informes y se me hace difícil despegarme de ese estilo y ustedes padecen el resultado jejeje. Déjame saber, si quieres, qué es lo que esperabas encontrar, sólo si así lo quieres... por mi parte puedo decir que busco dar un giro a los clichés. Voy lento porque no puedo imaginarme a una Hermione que acepte de la noche a la mañana que es sangrepura y que todo lo vea natural o bien si no hay una razón mayor para todo. En este caso, ella quiere evitar que el mundo mágico colapse por la pérdida de las tradiciones y de los ritos ancestrales (sí, lo dije en el capítulo 4, allá lejos y hace tiempo pero ya lo retomaré cuando pueda desatar este nudo del cortejo y demás). Trato de que nada se me escape, ni los personajes de relleno (como el fotógrafo que le quitó la capa a Hermione y que ahora está en el Amazonas o la recepcionista del capítulo anterior que tendrá alguna escena), sólo espero no llegar a aburrir con tantos detalles, giros y vueltas. ¿Qué te pareció Snape en esa escena con Draco?, me quedó gusto a poco, ya saciaré mi maldad en otra escena jejeje. ¿Sabes? En un punto pensé que lo hacía muy oscuro a Nott y que lo acercaba demasiado a Tom (o la descripción que he leído en muchos fanfics sobre Tom) pero la diferencia que encuentro entre uno y otro es que Theo tiene empatía, él se conecta con los demás, mantiene su distancia pero cuida de los suyos (Tracey, Blaise, hasta de Draco que lo salvó de Azkabán sin que se lo pidiera y sin cobrarle nada, sí le cobró a Lucius pero eso porque le tiene el mismo cariño que a su propio padre, o sea, nulo. Ahora también Hermione entró a ese selecto grupo), además él _debe_ ser frío conscientemente porque tiene demasiada pasión dentro suyo jejeje, él realmente es muy emocional y por eso debió desarrollar la capacidad de mantenerse sereno para no explotar ante la menor provocación, no sé si me explico… creo que ya enloquecí… tanto Tracey como Blaise conocen ese aspecto de él, Draco no… él lo conocerá en un futuro cercano pero lejano (cercano en términos temporales en la narración, lejano porque no sé cuándo podré llegar a esa escena… así como voy, será dentro de bastante tiempo). Tom Riddle era un psicópata en toda regla… y lo terrible, a mi parecer, lo peor de todas las características que tienen los psicópatas es la ausencia de empatía, ese no conectarse con los demás hizo que no se refrenara, que no tuviera culpa alguna, al contrario, que disfrutara y gozara con lo que hacía. Obviamente, puedes no estar de acuerdo jejeje… y está muy bien, me gusta cuando me dejan comentarios como el tuyo, hace que recuerde desarrollar más ciertos aspectos para que no quede colgado o fuera de la estructura general, lo aprecio mucho. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, saludos.

 **Guest2:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y haya sido aclaratorio, mucho de lo que planteo tiene una explicación sólo que tarda en llegar porque tardo en publicar, mil disculpas jeje. Evelyn y Tracey me encantan, así como el señor Granger… realmente disfruto con ellos, con los demás también pero ellos tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón jajaja. Te unes al club de 'liberemos a Harry de Ginny'… estoy en duda con ellos, lo he dicho, sólo que en su caso dejaré que las musas decidan, con ellos no tengo nada definido como sí con otros personajes, veremos. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Si pueden, dejen un review, es el alimento de toda historia.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **XD**


	15. De cortejos y otras yerbas 2

**¡Hola!** otro capítulo otro delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – De cortejos y otras yerbas II**

Unas delicadas manos abrieron la carta que acababa de llegar.

 _Cissy,_

 _Sabes lo que tu hijo debe hacer, no hay necesidad de que lo repita por este medio. Pronto llegará el momento en el que deban presentar sus respetos, asegúrate de que no cometa ningún error, es de vital importancia que mantengamos las formas de manera estricta._

 _La reunión con Madame Rosier fue refrescante. Tras tantos años de fastidios y decepciones, tratar con una dama que conoce el valor de su lugar y que sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, dentro de todo lo esperable, resulta gratificante._

 _Espero no me decepciones, quedamos muy pocos y debemos saber maximizar nuestros recursos._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Tu madre._

Terminó de pasar sus ojos por esas breves líneas y suspiró. Desde que _El Profeta_ anunciara la aparición de Evelyn y su hija, su estricta madre no había descansado un minuto ni había reparado en gastos para ser la primera en enterarse de su próxima aparición. Druella Black se había obsesionado con el tema, deseaba ser ella misma la que midiera a la viuda de Evan, su sobrino favorito.

—" _¿Me pregunto qué habrán conversado?, ¿qué habrá visto mi madre para estar tan segura de que ellas serán parte de la solución y no del problema?"_ — tomó un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir su respuesta — _"no importa eso por ahora, lo que hay que atender es el comportamiento de Draco, él es la nueva cabeza de la familia Malfoy y debemos encontrar la manera de congraciarnos con esa jovencita, de lo contrario, lo poco que hemos mantenido en pie se derrumbará sobre nuestras cabezas"_ — pensaba con cierta tristeza y preocupación.

Extrañaba a Lucius, el hombre al que le había dedicado su vida entera. Lo amaba, decididamente lo amaba, y no le importaba cuántos errores haya cometido, ella seguiría a su lado, lo prometió y lo cumplirá hasta el fin de los tiempos, por eso sentía tanta nostalgia en ese momento al estar sentada entre sus cosas, al sentir el aroma de su marido en el despacho, todo lo que había ahí le recordaba al mago que le robó el corazón en la adolescencia y que nunca se lo devolvió.

Su situación era difícil pero debía mantenerse firme, por su marido y por su hijo. A los ojos de Narcissa, Draco recibió demasiado pronto la jefatura de su casa, su pequeño aún no estaba listo para lo que se esperaba de él. Lamentablemente, las experiencias con el Señor Oscuro fueron muy traumáticas, demasiada presión en un jovencito de dieciséis y luego diecisite años como para que deba asumir la responsabilidad de una ancestral y noble casa como los Malfoy. Si a eso le sumaba las condiciones en las que en ese momento se encontraba el apellido, lo único que le esperaba a su pequeño dragón eran dolores de cabeza, infortunios y malos ratos.

—" _Si tan sólo Lucius hubiera quedado preso en la Mansión, por lo menos podría aconsejar a Draco, desde Azkabán poco puede hacer"_ — se quejaba hacia sus adentros.

La mayor parte de las influencias se perdieron tras la guerra. No porque los Malfoy hayan quedado del lado perdedor, sino porque Lucius fue confinado a diez años en Azkabán, con posibilidad de reducir su pena a cinco por buen comportamiento. Muchos consideraban a Draco demasiado joven e inexperto y, por esa razón, le soltaron la mano a toda la familia.

—" _¡Insensatos!, ya verán, mi hijo saldrá adelante, él lo hará, y todos y cada uno de aquellos insectos que se atrevieron a agraviarnos recibirán su merecido… porque nosotros… nosotros prevaleceremos"_ — pensaba con la mirada brillosa y perdida en un rincón del despacho.

Comenzó a escribir su respuesta a su madre, asegurándole que ella hablará con Draco sobre los posibles regalos de bienvenida que servirán para congraciarse con la princesa Rosier. Estaba atenta a su carta cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana.

—" _¿Y esto?, ¿la lechuza de Draco?"_ — se sorprendió al ver a Silver, la fiel ave de su hijo.

Rápidamente tomó el pergamino que tenía el sello de los Malfoy y le dio una chuchería para que se retirara. Pasó su mirada por la escritura desprolija de su hijo, estaba apurado y muy nervioso al momento de redactarla, se notaba en su caligrafía.

 _Madre,_

 _Te llegarán noticias confusas, no prestes atención hasta hablar conmigo._

 _Tu hijo, Draco._

—" _Esto es extraño… ¿qué habrá ocurrido?"_ — pensó mientras acariciaba las líneas, no podía evitar que su corazón se comprimiera por la preocupación, la duda la inundaba, ¿qué habrá llevado a Draco a escribir en semejantes condiciones?

Una vez más, el picotear en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos, esta vez la lechuza le era totalmente desconocida. Retrocedió un paso al ver el sobre rojo, era un vociferador.

—" _¿Quién me enviaría un vociferador?, ¿quién se atrevería a semejante acto indecoroso?_ "— pensó mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque no quería, debía abrir esa terrible carta, sería peor si dejaba pasar el tiempo. Suspiró profundamente, después de todo estaba sola, no pasaría vergüenza delante de algún invitado. Apenas tocó el sobre cobró vida una reconocible la voz masculina.

 _NARCISSA MALFOY,_

 _LA FALTA DE DECORO Y PRINCIPIOS QUE SU_ _PRECIADO_ _HIJO HA MOSTRADO NOS HACE DUDAR SOBRE NUESTRO ACUERDO. ES INAUDITO E INEXPLICABLE SU COMPORTAMIENTO, ¡¿CÓMO, EN NOMBRE DE MERLÍN, OSA CORTEJAR A UNA… A UNA… SANGRESU… SANGR… (_ — _¡CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO JOSEPH!_ — se escuchó la voz de una mujer igualmente atravesada por la ira _) GRRRR… CÓMO SE ATREVE A CORTEJAR A UNA_ _NACIDA DE MUGGLES_ _?! (_ — _¿CONTENTA LUCY?, NO USÉ_ _ESA_ _PALABRA_ — rezongó el hombre en respuesta a su esposa _), SUS ACCIONES SON INSULTANTES, DENIGRANTES. ¡¿ACASO OLVIDA QUE SOMOS MIEMBROS DE LOS SAGRADOS VEINTIOCHO?!, ¿¡ENLOQUECIÓ?!, ¡¿ESTO ES UN JUEGO PARA ÉL?!, HA DEMOSTRADO SER DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA ASUMIR SUS RESPONSABILIDADES. DESPUÉS DE LOS ÚLTIMOS ACONTECIMIENTOS, SABIENDO LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS POR LA APARICIÓN DE UNA ROSIER, ¡¿SE ATREVE A INSULTAR A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA DE ESA MANERA?!_

 _ESPERAMOS UNA EXPLICACIÓN_ _INMEDIATAMENTE_ _,_

 _(_ — _DILE, JOE, DILE COMO ESTÁ NUESTRA PRINCESITA_ — se escuchaba cómo la mujer sollozaba _) (_ — _ESTÁ BIEN…_ — espetó entre dientes _)_

 _NUESTRA PEQUEÑA TORY ESTÁ DEVASTADA Y SIN LA PRESENCIA DE DAPHNE A SU LADO LE RESULTA INSOSTENIBLE SU ESTADÍA EN HOGWARTS, SOBRE TODO TENIENDO QUE SOPORTAR LA PRESENCIA DE_ _ESA_ _BRUJA A DIARIO._

 _RE-SUEL-VE-LO, NARCISSA_

Tras esas palabras finales, el vociferador explotaba en cientos de papelitos que inundaron el escritorio de Lucius Malfoy, ahora ocupado por su esposa.

A todo esto, desde las primeras palabras, la bruja había caído sentada en el sillón totalmente atónita y desencajada.

Tragó fuerte, aún sostenía en su mano la nota de su hijo, la volvió a leer y de reojo observó la carta de su madre.

—¡Merlín bendito!, ¿qué ha hecho Draco?, ¡Por Salazar!, si esto llega a oídos de Druella… ¡¿justo ahora?!, ¡¿tenía que ser en este preciso momento?!" — susurraba como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

Las pocas fuerzas que esa tarde noche había reunido para finiquitar los asuntos sociales se hicieron trizas junto con el vociferador. Debía concluir su respuesta a su madre pero ahora no estaba segura de qué decir realmente, su hijo había _cortejado_ a una _nacida de muggles_ según los señores Greengrass y él no se dignó a enviar mayores explicaciones.

—" _Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno… si mi madre se entera…"_ — respiró profundamente — _"por suerte Draco está en Hogwarts y todo lo que ocurre ahí, queda ahí hasta que los estudiantes vuelven, tiempo suficiente para calmar los ánimos"_ —

Retomó el pergamino, finalizó su carta a Druella Black y la envió de inmediato junto con otra a Draco solicitándole que le haga saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido, expresando que los señores Greengrass no están _felices_ con su comportamiento y que ella espera saber de parte de él a qué se referían con eso de un _cortejo_ a una joven _imprevista_. Tras culminar se retiró a su recámara, sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos resonando en una enorme mansión solitaria.

El sueño suele ser reparador y las sombras que en la noche se agrandan, tienden a empequeñecerse en la mañana. Así lo sintió Narcissa, todo debía tener una explicación, todo debía ser un malentendido, después de todo, los jóvenes suelen malinterpretar cuando los celos toman el control de sus mentes y corazones.

Los elfos domésticos dispusieron la mesa con unas pequeñas delicias y el preciado té matutino que tanto agradaba a la bruja. Tomó _El Profeta_ mientras desayunaba, deseaba leer cada palabra sobre el encuentro de su madre con Evelyn Rosier y, como esperaba, dicha noticia estaba en primera plana.

 _Impresionante encuentro_

 _por Rita Skeeter_

 _Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince ha vuelto a aparecer durante la mañana de ayer y se reunió nada más ni nada menos que con Druella Black née Rosier._

 _Para nuestros queridos lectores, que tal vez hayan olvidado a estos célebres y nobles personajes, tenemos el agrado de recordarles que Madame Black es una de las damas más respetables de nuestra querida aristocracia mágica. Ha mantenido un perfil bajo los últimos veinticinco años, luego de que ciertos acontecimientos familiares acuciaran su salud._

 _En aquel entonces, mientras nuestra sociedad se cernía en una sangrienta y silenciosa guerra que se viera interrumpida gracias a Harry Potter, siendo tan sólo un bebé, la familia Black se disponía a entregar en matrimonio a sus dos hijas mayores a los hermanos Lestrange. La infame Bellatrix, una poderosa bruja y la más leal de los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue desposada por Rodolphus Lestrange y se esperaba que su hermana menor, Andrómeda, fuera desposada por Rabastan Lestrange; sin embargo, desoyendo los deseos familiares y yendo en contra de los antiguos dogmas de su Casa, elige al mago nacido de muggles Edward "Ted" Tonks. El resultado de esta tragedia familiar fue el repudio de la entonces joven bruja._

 _¿No les parece una historia de amor digna de vuestros suspiros?_

 _Los desaires de los jóvenes suelen traer consecuencias en la salud de sus progenitores y, en tal caso, no es de extrañar que Madame Black optara por el ostracismo, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta el destino que tuvo su descendencia. Ha sido una generación marcada por la mala fortuna._

 _¿Qué acontecimiento logró empujarla una vez más hacia la vida pública?_

 _Pues nada menos que la aparición de nuestra actual célebre bruja, Madame Rosier._

 _Recordemos, además, que Madame Black es la hermana de Timeus Rosier y tía de Evan Rosier. Según nuestras fuentes, ella educó al joven Evan junto a sus hijas ante la pronta ausencia de su la madre del joven, Lady Travers. No resulta extraño que desee ver a la mujer que le robó el corazón al mago hace veinte años y que le dio una hermosa hija (no nos queda duda alguna de que Lady Rosier debe ser una de las mayores bellezas que el mundo mágico verá en cientos de años)._

 _¿De qué habrán hablado?, ¿qué planes tendrán para la entrada en sociedad de la jovencita Rosier?, ¿Podremos verla durante la Temporada?_

 _No podemos despedirnos de ustedes sin hacer una mención del exquisito traje que Evelyn Rosier desplegó el día de ayer. Las casas de alta costura se han hecho eco de esa fabuloso palazzo de seda y de la delicada faja verde esmeralda, sin olvidar esa camisa con sus finos bordados de plata. Tal como lo hiciera hace veinte años, Lady Prince o Madame Rosier, sea como fuere que desee ser nombrada, marcará las tendencias de la moda mágica._

 _Estén atentos, nunca se sabe cuándo volverán a aparecer. ¿Y si la próxima vez está acompañada de su hija? Una fotografía de la joven tiene las más altas cotizaciones hasta el momento._

Narcissa terminó de leer la nota y sólo deseaba incinerar el diario en ese preciso instante, el buen humor con el que había amanecido se fue diluyendo línea a línea.

—¡Basura!, ¡simple y llana basura!, ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a recordar nuestras desgracias para deleite y pasatiempo de la plebe?! — lanzó su taza que chocó contra una de las paredes —¡Oh!, si mi Lucius estuviera aquí, él no hubiera permitido que esta inmundicia viera la luz, los directivos de _El Profeta_ hubieran temido publicar esa nota—

La elfina doméstica con un simple chasquido reparó la fina pieza de porcelana y con otro limpió la mancha de té.

Mientras le servían una nueva infusión, esta vez de té relajante, Narcissa pasó a la sección de 'sociedad' del diario y casi se ahoga al leer la nota que abría ese apartado.

 _Hermione, nuestra heroína, ¿la tercera en discordia?_

 _El sismo Rosier llega a la Casa Malfoy y Greengrass._

 _por Rita Skeeter_

 _La historia de amor entre el heredero Draco Malfoy y la joven señorita Astoria Greengrass parece que toca su última pieza musical._

 _Hace menos de un mes, tuvimos el honor de publicar el compromiso de tan bella pareja, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes han puesto en suspenso los acuerdos matrimoniales de ambas familias. La llegada de Lady Rosier, al parecer, ha hecho dudar al joven Malfoy quién ahora se encuentra cortejando a la heroína de guerra Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Nuestras fuentes aseguran que la castaña rompecorazones vuelve a hacer sus jugadas. Si bien todos creíamos que se enlazaría con el menor de los Weasley, aquél que fue su inseparable compañero de Casa y de batalla, parece que la señorita ha decidido llevarle un poco de movimiento a su vida por medio del heredero Malfoy._

 _¿Acaso la convivencia en Hogwarts dio pie a situaciones comprometedoras?, ¿qué piensa y siente la señorita Astoria Greengrass al respecto?_

 _Imaginamos que debe ser muy triste para ella toda su situación; por un lado, posponer su acuerdo matrimonial hasta recibir la bendición de su Señora, Lady Rosier, y por el otro, tener que tolerar el cortejo de su, por ahora, ex-prometido hacia una gryffindor, una archirrival de su casa._

 _Con sinceridad, el comportamiento de la señorita Granger, a pesar de que le agradecemos sus esfuerzos durante la guerra, no nos sorprende. Sin ir más lejos, durante el inolvidable Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro a los efectos prácticos dada la participación del joven Potter), tuvo un peculiar comportamiento hacia nuestro Joven de Oro mientras recibía las atenciones del famoso jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum._

 _¿Qué ocurrirá con la joven pareja?, ¿el joven Malfoy ve mucho más favorable un enlace con una nacida de muggles?, ¿habrá habido un antiguo romance secreto entre el Príncipe de las Serpientes y la Princesa Gryffindor?_

 _Lo único que esta humilde reportera puede asegurarles es que la señorita Granger siempre tiene sorpresas para el mundo mágico._

Narcissa, al final de la nota, ya sufría de un síncope. Los elfos domésticos debieron atenderla con urgencia. No recobraría la conciencia sino hasta horas más tarde cuando varios aleteos golpeaban su ventana, decenas de cartas llegaban y todas exigían una respuesta urgente.

* * *

La sensación de ser observada no le era extraña, después de todo, ser la amiga de Harry Potter tenía sus desventajas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, sentir los ojos de todo el Salón Comedor, incluyendo la mesa de los profesores, era algo abrumador para sus estándares. Definitivamente, Rita Skeeter no había superado el rencor que le tenía, prueba de ello era la nota en la sección de 'sociedad' que acababa de leer. No quería siquiera levantar la mirada de su desayuno, cualquier cruce de ojos con algún miembro de su casa, especialmente con Ginny, suscitaría preguntas que no deseaba responder.

Se sirvió un poco más de jugo de calabaza y dio otro mordisco a su tostada. Por fuera se mostraba tranquila e impávida pero por dentro temblaba como la última hoja de un árbol en otoño. Su orgullo leonino le exigía mantener la compostura, no era ni el lugar ni el momento de despotricar contra todo el mundo, demasiados ojos sobre ella. Además de que tenía en cuenta su futuro, cualquier respuesta que diera en ese momento sería recordada cuando asuma su lugar como sangrepura, como aristoi.

Respiró profundo y levantó sus ojos sólo para ser perforada por Ginny, llegó el momento de resistir la primera afrenta del día.

—¿Y bien? — siseó

—¿Y bien qué, Ginny? —

—¿No tienes nada que compartir? —

—De hecho, sí. Ya terminé con mis apuntes de Pociones, creo que ayer me los habías pedido—

—No te hagas, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero— espetó frustrada por las vueltas de la castaña.

Se miraron unos segundos, los demás miembros habían aprendido que no debían meterse en el fuego cruzado de ambas brujas, Ginny era impredecible y Hermione era taxativa, nadie quería quedar enfrentado a ninguna.

—¿Te refieres a esa estúpida nota de Skeeter? —

—Lo estúpida dependerá de cuán cierto sea—

Hermione suspiró —Tengo asuntos que tratar con Malfoy, por si necesitas saberlo—

—Te está cortejando— aseguró entre dientes.

—No lo creo—

—Pero fue él, ¿no?, él fue el que te envió esas margaritas, 'el ramo del cortejo'—

—Él pidió una reunión conmigo, Ginny, y yo se la concedo— no pensaba aclarar ni especificar, después de todo, no estaba mintiendo y estaba plenamente consciente de que Malfoy buscaba otra cosa, no la deseaba como esposa, por lo menos no mientras crea que es una 'sangresucia', otro sería el cantar si supiera que es una 'sangrepura'.

—¿Por eso dejaste a mi hermano? — preguntó con rencor.

La castaña se acarició el puente de la nariz, — _"¿por qué siempre debemos terminar peleando?"_ — pensaba.

—Mira, Ginny, creo que tú y yo debemos aclarar varias cosas antes de que esto se salga de control— mantenía su voz lo más fría posible, ella no sería la que perdiera la compostura, en el fondo sentía como si la frialdad viperina se le hubiera pegado.

—No sé a qué te refieres— masculló.

—No quería que ocurriera en medio del Salón Comedor pero parece que no hay otro lugar en el que podamos vernos— no elevaría su voz, no lo haría por más provocación que recibiera.

—Eso es porque te la pasas con los slytherins—

Suspiró para calmarse —Ginny, hemos sido amigas por muchos años, hemos compartido y padecido muchas cosas juntas, ¿realmente quieres tirar todo eso a la basura? — iría por el camino racional, esa era su estrategia, tratar de razonar con la pelirroja.

—A la que no parece importarle todos esos años y momentos compartidos es a ti— ya comenzaba a elevar su voz.

—Sí, me importan, por eso no quiero pelear— respondió.

—Escapar de las situaciones no es muy gryffindor que digamos, últimamente nos rehuyes y te escondes, nos evades como las serpientes—

Esto estaba cansando a la castaña, con todas las letras —Te lo he dicho de diversas formas, Ginevra Weasley, te lo he dicho con indirectas y de manera directa, me he quedado frente a ti escuchando cada afrenta que decides lanzar y me he ido para no tener que pelearme una vez más, he hecho todo lo políticamente correcto, no sé qué nos queda, ¿acaso quieres batirte en duelo para saldar nuestras diferencias? — concluyó con cierta ironía, algo arriesgado, eso podría provocar a su 'amiga' pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No soy tan débil, podría ganarte— ella sintió que estaba siendo menospreciada y debía hacerse valer.

—Pero no, no es eso a lo que me refiero— esto la tenía muy cansada y agobiada —dime, Ginny, ¿qué quieres de mí exactamente?, dímelo, aquí y ahora frente a toda la mesa gryffindor como testigo, ¿qué quieres de mí para no pelearnos? —

Esa pregunta la silenció, ¿qué quería realmente? No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Su malestar había comenzado alguna vez con algo en concreto, su relación fraternal con Harry o sus maneras sabelotodo que tenía siempre a flor de piel, pero luego fue haciéndose más y más grande al punto que ahora no sabría identificar un _qué_ o un _por qué_ de manera específica.

Miró a Hermione a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que siempre parecían juzgar a los demás, esta vez brillaban agotados. Podía ver que su 'amiga' tenía ojeras muy profundas, había ganado peso desde septiembre pero no estaba completamente recuperada, ya no sonreía como solía hacerlo, ya no perseguía a los demás insistiéndoles para que estudiaran, para que se prepararan para los exámenes. Su 'amiga' estaba claramente asediada y cansada, ya no era la misma de antes.

No quería seguir pensando, no quería seguir mirándola, Hermione era la representación de todo lo que la guerra había hecho en todos y cada uno. En ella podía observar el paso del tiempo y las pérdidas y los cambios, su presencia acentuaba la ausencia de Harry y de Ron; pensar en ellos le recordaba la Madriguera, a su madre y al resto de sus hermanos y tenerlos presente significaba tener que aceptar que Fred ya no estaba.

Sentía odio hacia la castaña porque había decidido seguir adelante pero de manera diferente, no cómo ella que hacía como si nada hubiera cambiado, jugando quidditch, riendo con sus compañeros, estudiando y paseando. Hermione era distinta, ella se juntaba con los slytherins y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la Torre, prefería estar sola o con _esas_ compañías.

Ginny se dio cuenta que aceptar eso de su 'amiga' era aceptar el nuevo contexto, aceptar que nada era igual y que debía madurar una vez más, ¿acaso no era suficiente con lo que ya había crecido?, ¿acaso no había demostrado que era capaz de enfrentarse a la maldad?, sí, nadie lo dudaba, sólo que ahora debía comenzar a hacerle frente a la vida, a ser una adulta, algo que no deseaba y que la castaña representaba con cada respiración.

No pudo decirlo en voz alta, sólo se levantó y se retiró del Salón Comedor, no quería, aún no quería entregar ese pedacito de niñez que resguardaba con recelo, aunque a los ojos de todos deba parecer una niña caprichosa, por ahora lo prefería.

Hermione la vio alejarse y miró al resto de sus compañeros con el ceño un poco fruncido, sus labios eran una línea recta.

—¿Alguien más desea saber algo? — preguntó a todos y a nadie a la vez.

Los más cercanos negaron con la cabeza, no pudieron evadir la mirada perforante de la bruja, los demás se concentraron en sus desayunos.

De esa manera y con un largo suspiro, se levantó, quería pasar por la biblioteca antes de ir a la primera clase del día.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Había leído _El Profeta,_ y si bien todos pensaban que estaba preocupada por la sección de sociedad, su mente estaba concentrada en la nota de la primera plana.

Fue una novedad para ella saber que su madre había paseado por el Londres Mágico, no es que le molestara pero enterarse de que se estaba moviendo y no saber con seguridad qué rumbo estaba tomando, le preocupaba. Confiaba en su madre pero necesitaba saber, lo deseaba, le urgía y lo más desesperante era que no tenía medio alguno para comunicarse sin correr el riesgo de que alguien se entere. Debía esperar a su próxima salida, faltaba poco pero ahora la espera le parecía eterna.

Tampoco fue demasiado grato para ella enterarse que tenía una relación parental con los Black y los Malfoy.

— _"¿Acaso somos todos familia?, ¡Por Merlín!, ¡la endogamia es alarmante!, espero no ser prima de Theo… eso me recuerda que debo estudiar bien el árbol genealógico"_ —

No sabía qué pensar sobre el hecho de que Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa fueran sus tías en segundo grado, así como Snape lo era por parte de su madre, sobre todo al recordar la tortura y el dolor que había sufrido.

—" _¿Y Malfoy…?"_ — se paró en seco al tener al rubio en su mente _—"... él sería… ¿qué sería?...¿una especie de primo tercero?… ¡Qué horror!, ¡estoy aceptando el cortejo de un familiar!"_ — sacudió su cabeza como si eso deshiciera la relación parental entre ambos — _"bueno… eso haría a Tonks mi prima tercera también…"_ — recordarla le robó una sonrisa algo triste.

Suspiró y emprendió con mayor determinación su camino hacia la biblioteca.

— _"¡Godric bendito!... ¿algo más que deba enterarme?... si no fuera tan temprano en la mañana y no estuviera en la escuela estaría con un vaso de whisky de fuego en mi mano"_ —

Sus pies disminuyeron su velocidad, su corazón comenzó a sentir nostalgia. Un whisky de fuego durante una noche en el Caldero Chorreante fue lo que desencadenó todo esto que ahora vivía, fue Theo el fin y el principio de su existencia. El slytherin fue el que le picó la curiosidad sobre los aristoi, curiosidad que la condujo a su madre y a aceptar su genealogía sangrepura, eso marcó el fin de la vida cómo la conocía y cómo esperaba que siguiera en el futuro, eso marcó el principio de sus andares como Princesa Rosier.

¡Cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo!

Sólo habían pasado poco más de diez días desde que su madre le dijera su nombre, hacía sólo cuatro días que su abuelo le había legado su lugar como cabeza de la familia... se estaba enfrentando a tantos cambios que no creía poder resistir la intensidad de la vorágine. En menos de una semana, dos primeras planas y una edición especial fueron dedicadas a ella o a su madre… y esto sólo era el comienzo, lo sabía, lo sentía, debía prepararse porque la tormenta no haría más que empeorar. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se mantenía estoica y firme, era una leona fiel y perseverante, no debía olvidar que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un medio para un fin específico. Ella no retomaba su nombre por el deseo de ser una 'princesa' sangrepura, lo hacía con el firme propósito de devolverle al mundo mágico las tradiciones que se habían olvidado y que amenazaban con hacer colapsar todo lo que conocía. Sí, ese era su objetivo, no debía olvidarlo nunca.

Había cruzado el primer pasillo y doblado una esquina cuando escuchó un 'plop' que la trajo de su ensimismamiento. Delante de ella apareció un elfo vestido con una toga verde, la tela parecía muy fina. La criatura sostenía un ramo de flores y había una nota.

Hermione sintió que estaba viviendo un _dejá vú_ , lo miró, lo saludó como había hecho la última vez y le indicó que aguardara. Claramente eran otras flores, esta vez se le estaba ofreciendo un ramo de begonias blancas y madreselva, lo que le indicaba que el _simpático_ que ahora la estaba queriendo cortejar no era Malfoy.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó nuevamente al Salón Comedor. No deseaba ir hasta la mesa de los slytherin y cruzarse con Astoria, moría de la vergüenza, en cierta medida se sentía como si fuera 'la otra' en una relación consolidada, a pesar de que Tracey le había exigido hasta el hartazgo que se saque esas 'absurdas' ideas de la cabeza. No tenía otra opción, la pelinegra no levantaba la cabeza y Hermione no deseaba comenzar a hacer aspavientos y quedar en ridículo, ya tenía suficiente con la nota de Skeeter y la discusión con Ginny, por suerte, lo último sólo fue atestiguado por los gryffindors más cercanos.

Caminó con el mentón bien en alto y se repetía a sí misma — _"Vamos, Hermione, ¡ten valor!, eres una gryffindor, nada ni nadie debe hacer que bajes tu cabeza, además eres una Rosier y ninguno de estos puristas verdeplatinos te llega siquiera a los talones"_ — eso último le robó una sonrisa, ¿pensar que ahora se alentaba de esa manera?, ¿debería avergonzarse?, no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Llegó hasta su 'dama de compañía' que, extrañamente, estaba sentada un poco más apartada del resto de su casa. Astoria estaba en diagonal a ella pero unos cuatro espacios más alejada, Blaise, Draco y Theo estaban en la otra punta, no veía a las gemelas Carrow por ningún lado.

—Tracey, necesito… necesito que… que vengas conmigo un minuto— le dijo apenas la tuvo medianamente cerca.

La chica levantó la vista y se sonrió, Hermione estaba sonrojada y su cabello alborotado parecía que había sido receptor de algún rayo. Le asintió y la siguió.

Al doblar la esquina, el semblante de la slytherin cambió un poco.

—Dime que no es de Malfoy nuevamente—

—No, no es de Malfoy— respondió con algo de amargura.

Hermione la miró, se percató del leve cambio en su nueva amiga. Una vez más observó cómo se inclinaba ceremoniosamente frente a la criatura, recibía el ramo y la nota, se lo entregaba a ella y luego el elfo saludaba y desaparecía con otro 'plop'.

Iban camino a la biblioteca, ambas, aunque esta vez Tracey estaba algo más callada que de costumbre. La gryffindor redujo el ramo y le puso un hechizo para que no sufriera daños en su bolsillo, tomó la nota y, mientras caminaban hacia su destino, leyó y se dio cuenta de la razón del malestar de la bruja junto a ella.

—Es… de Blaise— susurró.

—Así es— respondió.

—¿Cómo… cómo te diste cuenta? —

—El elfo se llama Hasty... él me acompañó durante… mis viajes del año pasado— dijo haciendo referencia a su huida durante la guerra.

—No puedo recibir esto, no de él—

—¿Por qué? — preguntó girándose por primera vez y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Pues… porque… porque él y tú…—

—Él y yo tenemos mucho menos que lo que tienen Malfoy y Greengrass— espetó con acidez.

—Pero tú…—

—Yo no recibí 'el ramo del cortejo', esa nota no lleva mi nombre así que no veo cuál es el problema— _"Además el mensaje que trasmiten es algo ambiguo y no debo preocuparme… o no debería, Theo está detrás de todo esto, no debería… pero aun así… se siente mal"_ — pensó mientras su semblante se mantenía impávido.

Hermione se enojó y mucho ante esa respuesta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importaba perderse una clase impartida por la directora Mcgonagall, así que tomó a Tracey de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta los jardines, convocó un hechizo silenciador y espetó.

—¡Basta de hacer eso, Tracey Davis! —

La bruja que había sido conducida con fuerza estaba claramente sorprendida.

—¿Hacer qué?, si se puede saber— se cruzó de brazos de manera defensiva.

—¡Ponerte en último lugar siempre!, ¡no haces más que desmerecer tu existencia! —

—¡Escucha!, no permitiré que me digas algo así—

—¿Por qué es la verdad?, a nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad, lo sé porque a mí tampoco me agrada pero a veces es necesario—

—No sé a qué te refieres— dijo algo ofendida.

—A esto— señaló la nota —a todo— señaló los alrededores —no pretendo que me cuentes tus problemas de buenas a primeras pero no necesito saberlos para darme cuenta que sufres tu letanía en silencio y soledad, eso no es bueno, te enferma por dentro—

—¿Y me lo dice justamente la persona que comparte toda su interioridad?— la apuntó al pecho —Tú, gryffindor sabelotodo insufrible, eres la que más guarda sus verdaderas emociones, la que no le dice ni a sus mejores amigos qué es lo que le pasa. Estás siempre lista para los demás pero no para ti—

—Sí, así soy, no me gusta molestar a los otros con mis problemas…—

—Bueno, a mí tampoco—

—Pero hay una diferencia entre ambas…—

—¿Cuál? —

—Yo no justifico mi recelo o mi silencio pensando que se debe al lugar en el que nací como lo haces tú— la slytherin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la leona estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga —sí, Tracey Davis, tú crees que por haber nacido dentro del último eslabón nobiliario, por ser la segunda hija y, ¡por Morgana y Circe juntas!, por haber nacido mujer debes cargar con todo eso tú sola y sufrir una penitencia absurda—

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a….?!—

—Tú dijiste que serías mi amiga y mi compañera— la calló de inmediato, tenía los brazos cruzados y su rostro era imperturbablemente rígido—además que a eso le agregaste cierto tutelaje— rodó sus ojos al referirse a eso último.

Hermione la observó en silencio unos segundos, esperando alguna palabra pero la pelinegra sólo la miraba asombrada, entonces agregó con una voz algo más suave —lo sentí, sentí el pacto entre ambas, eso no fue algo nimio, eso que hiciste nos vinculó, aún no sé cómo pero así fue y yo no me tomo a la ligera las relaciones que acepto, tampoco las menosprecio, mucho menos si hay magia de por medio—

Tracey no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Si Granger había sentido el vínculo era porque realmente la había aceptado, de lo contrario, simplemente hubiera quedado como una nota de color, como esas promesas y juramentos que tienen el peso de una pluma que el viento se lleva lejos. Decir que estaba sorprendida es poco, era la primera vez que una bruja le hablaba de igual a igual, sin tapujos ni dobleces.

Su relación con Theo siempre tendrá la sombra del vasallaje, mientras que su relación con Blaise tendrá las limitaciones de esos sentimientos que no se puede permitir. Con las gemelas Carrow existe cierta complicidad pero ninguna de las tres olvida qué lugar ocupan en el mundo. Ahora Granger, ni más ni menos que una nacida de muggles a los ojos de Davis, la reprendía cómo sólo un amigo sincero lo hace, la reprendía por su bien, porque estaba preocupada, porque quería su bienestar.

Suspiró y miró hacia un punto perdido del suelo, su orgullo serpentino le impedía abrir su interioridad, mucho menos reconocer algo de lo que la leona le estaba espetando. Hermione, ni lenta ni perezosa, aprovechó ese silencio para seguir volcando lo que le molestaba, detalles que venía observando desde comienzo de año y que sólo adquirieron significado tras las últimas conversaciones, tras aprender la organización feudal del mundo mágico y el lugar de Tracey en él.

—No puedes negármelo porque lo sabes, justificas el maltrato recibido, las miradas despectivas, los dejos que cada miembro de la sociedad mágica hace contigo porque te consideras inferior a ellos—

—¡Lo soy, Hermione!, ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?!, ¡soy inferior! —

—No, no lo eres, sólo porque tu apellido no tiene peso político o económico no significa que _tú_ seas inferior y estoy harta, ¿me escuchas?, _harta_ de ver y escuchar esos maltratos—

—" _Y eso que no has visto nada aún, falta todavía las afrentas por ser tu dama de compañía"_ — pensó con el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de disgusto.

—No importa lo que la sociedad mágica piense de ti, Tracey, importa lo que tú misma creas que eres. Los sangrepura siempre han creído, han afirmado y me han espetado que soy la escoria, la inmundicia que contamina el espacio que transitan, lo pensaban incluso antes de que haya nacido y muchos lo siguen pensando hasta el día de hoy. Créeme que sé muy bien lo que significan las miradas despectivas, lo siseos en las sombras, los murmullos que quiebran el silencio adrede con el único fin de hacerte sentir mal. Han hecho múltiples cosas para hacerme saber el lugar que ellos creen que merezco— se remangó su brazo izquierdo dejando ver su cicatriz, Tracey la miró con sorpresa, Hermione sólo sonrió —pero ni aun así he dejado que eso quebrante mi espíritu— volvió a bajar la manga de su túnica —lo que quiero decir, Tracey, es que tú, por más que me digas y me grites que no te importa… sí lo hace, lamentas el lugar en el que naciste, lamentas ser hija segunda, lamentas ser mujer porque te han convencido que tu único valor es ese y eres más que la vasalla de los Nott, eres más que una hija no buscada y, definitivamente, que seas mujer no sólo significa matrimonio—

—Pero…—

—¿Pero qué?, ¿me dirás que no es verdad o que no lo crees? — chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza —cuando comenzó el año vi que no te juntabas con nadie y que ibas silenciosa de un punto al otro del castillo, te veía en la biblioteca y en los salones de clases, prácticamente ponías todo tu esfuerzo en desaparecer… por eso le pregunté a Theo qué pasaba contigo, quería entender qué hacías aquí, por qué no habías venido el año pasado si eres una sangrepura y sabía que eso me explicaría por qué actuabas como actuabas—

—¿Qué te dijo él? — preguntó con cierto hastío, no le agradaba saber que había estado en las conversaciones de la castaña aunque tenía cierta intriga en saber qué había dicho Theo.

—Me dijo lo de tu hermano y que de no haber huido, seguramente te hubieran usado para atraerlo— la pelinegra asintió aprobando la explicación —pero eso sólo me explicaba la mitad del problema, la otra mitad me lo explicaste tú misma el domingo pasado—

—Sólo te expliqué cómo se rige este mundo, nada más—

—Sí… y dejaste bien claro qué lugar ocupas tú en todo esto… pero eso no es lo que me enoja…—

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que enfurece a la gryffindor más patética que he conocido? — espetó con furia, no quería seguir escuchando.

—Lo que me enoja es que tú misma creas que ahí radica todo tu valor y que no te puedas pensar por encima de eso… en ningún momento te he oído hablar de tus sueños y esperanzas, sólo de tus resignaciones… nunca hablaste o comentaste qué es lo que te gustaría hacer una vez finalices Hogwarts, sólo he sabido lo que tus padres, los Greengrass, los Malfoy, los Fawley, y toda la maldita sociedad mágica quieren pero nunca, nunca hablaste de lo que tú quieres—

El silencio crecía entre ambas, Tracey se sentía derrotada, odiaba pensar que Hermione tenía razón… como siempre… pero no podía discutirle nada de lo que había dicho porque nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo tan simple como '¿qué es lo que quiero?'. Su existencia se había limitado a complacer a los demás, a hacer lo que se espera que ella haga pero nunca buscó algo por cuenta propia.

—¿Y bien? — rugió la leona.

—¿Y bien qué? — preguntó la slytherin filtrando todo su orgullo en esas breves palabras.

—¿Qué quieres para ti misma?... dime—

No sabía muy bien qué responder, sólo atinó a bajar todas sus máscaras un poco y decir con cierta derrota —No… no lo sé… aún no le sé—

Se sintió algo avergonzada al reconocer eso, creía que la bruja frente a ella empezaría a burlarse, vio como sus comisuras se elevaron un poco y escuchó algo que la dejó aún más fuera de lugar, algo que no creía posible.

—Bien…— abrió más su sonrisa —yo tampoco sé qué es lo que quiero…—

Tracey parpadeaba como un búho — _" ¿tanto discurso para decir qué ella tampoco lo sabe?"_ —

—Te propongo que juntas averigüemos qué queremos específicamente porque decir… 'quiero ser feliz' o 'quiero mejorar el mundo' no cuenta— le tendió la mano, esta vez era ella la que se ofrecía —yo te brindo mi amistad, mi compañía y, ¿por qué no?, mi tutelaje para que puedas encontrar lo que quieres—

La bruja verdeplatina la miraba con seriedad, tenía el mentón en alto y los brazos cruzados. Tras unos dos segundos en los que observó detenidamente a la gryffindor con su mano en el aire, se sonrió y extendió la propia, veía con ojos llenos de ironía toda la situación.

Aunque sea triste y absurdo pensarlo, nunca analizó su vida por fuera de las idas y vueltas de la aristocracia mágica, nunca se pensó más allá del vasallaje de los Nott a pesar de que había descartado de plano un matrimonio con él. De repente, la castaña sacudió su mundo, fue un cachetazo en toda regla, había recibido una reprimenda como nunca antes, ni su hermano fue tan taxativo con ella.

—¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer según tú? — preguntó cómo quien se reconoce en tierra desconocida y pide indicaciones al primero que pasa.

—Ser las mejores…— respondió la castaña mirando el horizonte, había pasado la mañana entera y ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, se sonrió y volvió su vista a la pelinegra —ahora debemos averiguar en qué lo seremos—

Hermione comenzó a reír bajito, ese sonido contagió a Tracey quién también comenzó a reír, al cabo de unos segundos, ambas sellaron ese pacto con una risa sincera.

Se dirigieron al salón comedor, hacía tan sólo unas horas que habían salido de ahí y ahora volvían. No había pasado por la biblioteca ni había asistido a la clase de 'transformaciones'. Estaba anotando mentalmente qué hacer primero cuando la pelinegra le preguntó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a tu nuevo pretendiente? —

Lo había olvidado, tomo la nota y la miró con una extraña mueca.

—Seguir adelante, supongo— Tracey le sonrió y asintió aprobando su decisión —es evidente que aquí hay más de lo que puedo ver por ahora, no me creo eso de que Malfoy o Zabini estén interesados— se rió bajito —pero me genera curiosidad saber hasta dónde quieren llegar — _"además de que sus andanzas me permiten aprender un poco más sobre ese fastidioso mundo aristocrático, elitista y purista"_ — suspiró y miró a la pelinegra antes de preguntar —Eso sólo si tú estás de acuerdo—

—Mira… pensar que recibes flores de Blaise…— se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder —me… me…— no estaba acostumbrada a expresar emociones, le costaba horrores y Hermione se dio cuenta.

—Te molesta…— completó.

—No exactamente— suspiró, debía rendirse a lo obvio e inevitable, Granger no sólo podía escucharla, quería hacerlo, algo completamente extraño para ella —me causa resquemor… resentimiento—

—Eso está bien… es lo lógico…— respondió con tranquilidad —cualquier otra chica en tu lugar me estaría enviando un maleficio como mínimo—

—Pero lo entiendo… sé que hay más, como bien dices…— _"Con Theo siempre hay más aunque no me ha dicho nada"_ — pensó antes de agregar —así que… no te contengas por mí—

—Tú misma me dijiste que los cortejos tiene una única motivación… la negociación—

—Así es… la negociación del matrimonio o la negociación de futuros acuerdos—

—Como no pienso contraer matrimonio con ninguno de ellos… y ¡Por Merlín!, tampoco lo haría a esta edad— aún no lograba comprender la necesidad de los magos de sellar su destino social de esa manera tan pronto —sólo me queda tantear posibles… acuerdos futuros— _"Y ver en qué medida le es beneficiable a los Rosier"_ — se sonrió al pensar eso último.

—Entonces… ¿iremos a ver al profesor Snape? —

—Sí… aún quedan unos minutos para la hora del almuerzo y él siempre se retrasa así que seguramente lo alcanzaremos—

Emprendió la marcha pero Tracey la tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara, tenía el ceño fruncido —Hermione, dime, ¿por qué elegiste al profesor Snape y no a la directora? — en otras circunstancias no se hubiera atrevido a preguntar los motivos que conducen los actos de los otros, eso no era lo apropiado entre los sangrepura, pero Granger había dejado claro que su relación iría por otros derroteros que no tenían mucho que ver con las pautas sociales.

—Hmmm— la gryffindor la observo, decirle 'porque es mi tío' no era factible —porque confío en él— dijo finalmente.

—Lo imagino pero… ¿por qué? — esa duda la tenía clavada y no había forma en que pudiera respondérsela con lo poco que conocía de la bruja.

—Porque… porque lo respeto y sé que él buscará lo mejor para mí más allá de los prejuicios— sin más, emprendió su camino rumbo a la oficina del profesor de DCAO.

Obviamente, esas palabras estuvieron lejos de saciar la curiosidad de la slytherin pero debía conformarse con eso, tal vez, con el tiempo, su improvisada 'dama' y futura 'Señora' le confíe más.

* * *

Esa mañana, en un lugar muy alejado, otros habían leído _El Profeta_ y también se encontraban bastante confundidos por la nota de la sección de 'Sociedad'.

Percival Weasley seguía protestando por la necedad del periódico al dedicarle la primera plana a Evelyn Rosier née Prince y su encuentro con Druella Black née Rosier. Consideraba que esa reunión sólo debía interesarle al cotilleo del mundo mágico y que había cuestiones mucho más importantes que debían ocupar ese lugar, la gente se estaba distrayendo con los chismes baratos azuzados por Rita Skeeter.

Por su parte, Harry Potter observaba detenidamente a su mejor amigo Ronald. Con las protestas de Percy de fondo, el menor de los Weasly leía la nota de la sección de sociedad en la que, claramente, se decía que Hermione estaba siendo cortejada por Draco Malfoy. La peor pesadilla que alguna vez pudiera tener, sin contar con el regreso del Señor Oscuro, se estaba materializando a través de un periódico. El principal héroe del mundo mágico se decía a sí mismo que algo como eso era imposible pero la duda es como un gusanillo en una manzana, una vez que ingresa no descansa hasta llegar al corazón mismo de la fruta.

Sabía que no podía ser verdad, él conocía a su amiga y sabía su secreto más grande… ¿acaso lo sabría Malfoy también y por eso estaba detrás de ella? Esa pregunta comenzó a pivotar en su mente pero rápidamente se dijo que jamás, Hermione nunca hablaría de algo así con los slytherin y con ese slytherin en particular. Además, le había prometido que antes de presentarse al mundo mágico, ella les diría a los miembros de la familia Weasley en persona. No debía preocuparse por la chica, no por el momento, quién requería su atención era Ron.

Extrañamente, el chico conocido por sus explosiones iracundas no hizo nada, sólo terminó de leer y dejó a un lado el diario. Sin embargo, su rostro gritaba a los cuatro vientos su malestar, estaba aún más rojo de lo que Harry creía posible, sus ojos brillaban por la ira contenida y sus labios tenían una extraña mueca de horror y asco.

Charly, por su parte, consideró que no era oportuno reír a costa de su hermano menor y controló a George para que refrenara cualquier posible comentario. Por eso mismo y en un intento de desviar la conversación lejos de la castaña decidió, como pocas veces, continuar el diálogo familiar por los caminos de Percy.

—¡Vamos, Percy!, ya sabes cómo es _El Profeta_ , no debería sorprenderte que para ellos tenga más importancia los desvaríos de una loca purista como esa vieja bruja Black que las leyes que se intentan derogar o aprobar en el Ministerio—

—Sólo intentan distraernos, la gente debería darse cuenta, este es el momento de cambiar las cosas…— Percy se sintió respaldado y siguió su monólogo.

El señor Weasley, a todo esto, había sido el primero en leer el periódico de punta a punta. Algo que no todos tenían en cuenta del mago era su capacidad de análisis global; él, desde su humilde y pequeña posición, siempre observaba, era lo que mejor se le daba, más que los duelos… por eso no opinaba igual que hijo, él tenía otras cosas en cuenta, detalles que los demás dejaban escapar, bien por desconocimiento, bien por subestimarlos. Como era su costumbre, ahora escuchaba a los que lo rodeaban y se mantenía pensativo hasta que consideró oportuno brindar su opinión.

—Creo, hijos míos, que esta vez deberíamos prestar atención a esos 'chismes'— sus palabras cortaron todos los diálogos y los ojos de los presentes se centraron en él.

—¡Papá!, ¿tú también caerás en eso? — chilló Percy.

—Sí, hijo— pasó su mano por su rostro como queriendo despejar sus pensamientos —no es menor la llegada de esa bruja… ni la de ella ni la de su hija— Harry comenzó a escuchar con suma atención las palabras de aquél que consideraba casi un padre —verán… el equilibrio en el Wizengamot ha sido constante desde hace más o menos quince o veinte años y recién ahora está sufriendo cambios hacia nuestro favor—

Todos tenían horarios que cumplir, cosas que hacer pero, como pocas veces, se reunieron alrededor del mago para escuchar sus palabras. Las únicas ausentes eran Ginny y Molly, una por estar en Hogwarts y la otra porque debía reunirse con Andrómeda Tonks.

—Tanto la primera como la segunda guerra mágica acarrearon terribles consecuencias, eso lo sabemos todos, muchas vidas se perdieron— cada uno asintió recordando a los que ya no estaban entre ellos —eso, de alguna manera, tiene un alto impacto en la conformación de las fuerzas dentro del Wizengamot— Charly sirvió té a todos, haber vivido solo muchos años lo hizo hábil con los hechizos domésticos a diferencia de sus hermanos ahí presentes —después de la primera caída de Voldemort, tanto las fuerzas que se inclinaban en favor de la pureza de sangre como las que no lo hacían estaban en relativa igualdad—

—Eso no puede ser, siempre el Ministerio tendió a beneficiar a los pocos puristas en lugar de pensar en el resto de la sociedad mágica— espetó George.

Su padre lo miró y le sonrió —Eso se logró gracias a las influencias de Lucius Malfoy… su dinero y poder lograban 'persuadir' a aquellos que generalmente se abstenían, y no eran pocos— todos fruncieron el ceño al recordar al mago que tanto mal había llevado a la familia —al finalizar la segunda guerra, muchos de los que ejercían su poder a través del voto murieron o se encuentran en Azkabán—

—Mortífagos…— masculló Harry.

—No todos, recuerda que Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, el mismo Albus Dumbledore perdieron la vida y eran personajes muy fuertes e influyentes en las sesiones— recordar al antiguo director entristeció a Harry —piensen también en el señor Bartemius Crouch, él era muy taxativo a la hora de tratar con los magos oscuros en su afán de alejarse de las locuras que cometió su hijo, a pesar de lo que ya sabemos que hizo— suspiró, parecía estar muy cansado —Tiberius Ogden renunció a su lugar cuando Albus y tú, Harry, fueron acusados por Fudge y no ha vuelto a aparecerse, al igual que Griselda Marchbanks quién ahora sólo ejerce como Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos pero no ha vuelto al Wizengamot desde aquel entonces—

—Ambas partes recibieron bajas— murmuró Percy, atento a su padre pero sin ver qué relación tenía todo lo que decía con la nota en primera plana de _El Profeta_.

—Por suerte, a pesar de todo, la facción que dirigía Lucius Malfoy fue la más afectada, tanto por la pérdida de miembros en el Tribunal como por el calor social del momento que no se inclina por la pureza de sangre— agradeció el té que le servía su hijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de continuar —Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nuestro lado, aquél que lucha por derogar los privilegios de los sangrepura, inclina la balanza a su favor casi sin mayores resistencias—

—¿Y qué podrían hacer dos apellidos más en nuestra contra? — apuntó Charly —Dices que no hay resistencias, Prince y Rosier no pueden dar mucha pelea, ¿o sí? —

—Muchos de los que están de nuestro lado ahora se alinearían detrás de las decisiones que tomen la señora Prince y su hija—

Harry en ese momento atendía en silencio, analizando y pensando. Por un lado observaba al señor Weasley, todo lo que decía era de suma importancia para él, estaba comenzando a comprender por qué Hermione le había pedido que no diga una sola palabra. No sólo significaba un escándalo difícil de comprender para la mayoría de los pelirrojos sino que acarreaba un peso político y social que no había dimensionado. En ese momento recordaba que la castaña le había mencionado que, desde que se le reveló su verdadera ascendencia, ella logró comprender muchos de los comportamientos de los sangrepura, no los justificaba pero sí los entendía. — _"¿Qué más sabrá Hermione de su propio apellido?"_ — Por otro lado, no retiraba sus ojos de Ron, la mente de su amigo no estaba en ese momento junto a ellos, Harry sabía que estaba pensando en Hermione, sabía que debía sacarlo de la mesa, llevarlo a un lugar apartado y hacer que hable pero no quería dejar de escuchar las palabras de Arthur.

—¿Qué significa eso?, ¿quiénes buscarían el favor de Madame y Lady Rosie?— preguntó ahora mucho más interesado Percy, el único de los Weasley que mantenía cierto respeto hacia dos extrañas.

—Lady Rosier tiene tanto o más poder que Draco Malfoy— el rostro de todos mostró claramente su asombro, sobre todo Harry que no dejaba de pensar en la ironías de la vida —junto a ellos dos está la familia Nott—

—Otro mortífago— murmuró Ron que hasta ese momento había parecido estar ausente de la conversación.

—Bastian Nott al menos, su hijo, que en este momento está en Hogwarts, no participó de la guerra, se mantuvo oculto como muchos para no ser forzado a recibir la marca tenebrosa—

—Un cobarde— agregó con el mismo tono despectivo.

Harry tenía el vago recuerdo de que Hermione le mencionó a Theodore Nott cuando la vio hace poco más de una semana. Ella le había dicho que ese slyhterin la había acompañado cuando se enteró que su madre era una bruja y que estuvo junto a ella durante esos días en los que debió procesar la noticia. Pensar en ella como una Rosier, con el poder político, social y económico que el señor Weasley decía, junto a alguien igualmente poderoso como Theodore Nott, prácticamente le puso la piel de gallina.

—Papá, lo que estás insinuando es que si bien ahora los Malfoy perdieron sus influencias por estar del lado perdedor de la guerra, ¿pueden recuperarse si esa chica Rosier se pone de su lado? — consultó George inusualmente serio.

—Sí... esa es una opción aunque lo dudo…— meditó un segundo —también puede que Malfoy mismo se sitúe detrás de ella hasta que se recupere… podrían llegar a acuerdos…—

—¿Por qué dudas de que se ponga del lado de Malfoy? — preguntó Percy.

—Porque los Malfoy y los Rosier siempre fueron rivales… algo así como los Prewett y los Prince— deseaba no tener que explicar eso ahora a sus hijos, eso le correspondía a su esposa, no a él.

—¿Y los Nott? — preguntó Harry interesado por saber la posición de aquel chico que parece estar en buenos términos con su amiga. No se atrevía a decir que eran amigos porque Hermione no lo mencionó pero estaba seguro de que por lo menos se llevaban muy bien.

—Los Nott siempre estuvieron de parte de los Malfoy— respondió con parsimonia.

—Papá… todo esto es muy interesante pero… ¿qué tiene que ver esto, exactamente, con la nota en primera plana de _El Profeta_? — interrumpió Percy algo agotado de escuchar las vueltas que daba su padre para llegar al punto que había desatado su casi monólogo.

Arthur sonrió, su hijo era muy inteligente pero sumamente estructurado, le costaba relacionar dos cosas que consideraba opuestas, no podía dar el brazo a torcer con facilidad si consideraba que un asunto no tenía nada que ver con otro.

—Lady Prince o Madame Rosier, sea como sea que la llamen, se reunió con Druella Black, la madre de Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Andrómeda Tonks— más de uno hizo la relación sólo tras leer la nota del diario —ella es la última Black que sostiene el apellido y mientras ella esté viva, tú, Harry, por ejemplo no podrás recibir la herencia que te dejó Sirius—

—E imagino que alguien como ella que repudió a Andrómeda por casarse con Edward Tonks no querrá que yo, un mestizo, reciba ni un solo knut— agregó el pelinegro.

—Imagino que sí… pero no sólo eso, Madame Black aún maneja varios hilos en el Ministerio sólo que no ha hecho uso de ellos. Muchos creíamos que se había recluido, que no deseaba volver a poner un pie dentro de los círculos de la sociedad mágica, pero ahora vemos que sólo se ausentó hasta ver la oportunidad de volver—

—¿Pero no hubiese sido más simple si desheredaba a Sirius cuando estaba en Azkabán…?, en aquel entonces Lucius Malfoy, su propio yerno, manejaba el Wizengamot—

—Calculo que en ese momento pensaban que Bellatrix podría salir de la prisión, como bien lo hizo, y que tras la muerte de Sirius y el ascenso al poder de Voldemort, la bóveda de los Black iba a quedar entre los Lestrange y los Malfoy—

—Cosa que ahora es imposible— opinó George.

—Pero si Prince y Rosier dan un giro a favor de esa mujer, inclinarán la balanza hacia su lado, no me queda la menor duda ya que muchos opinan que los bienes familiares deben quedar dentro de la familia directa y no deberían pasarlos a miembros lejanos— esta vez mirando directamente a Harry —Dorea, tu abuela, era una Black de soltera, Walburga y tu padre eran primos directos, eso hace que tú y Sirius sean primos segundos—

Harry se rascaba la cabeza, las relaciones parentales siempre le parecieron absurdas y le provocaban migraña. Pensaba en lo que decía el señor Weasley y pensaba en Hermione, ella _es_ Lady Rosier y nunca inclinaría la balanza hacia los sangrepura, estaba más que seguro pero no podía decir lo mismo de su madre. No es que Evelyn Granger, o ahora Evelyn Rosier née Prince, haya hecho algo para que él desconfíe, al contrario, haber educado a Hermione como lo hizo era prueba suficiente de su buen temple pero Molly Weasley tenía muchos reparos hacia ella y él confiaba en la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

—Me parece que estamos apurándonos demasiado— opinó Harry de repente mientras se cruzaba de brazos —aún no sabemos cómo son ellas en realidad, sólo conocemos lo que _El Profeta_ ha dicho y creo que esta vez… estoy con Percy… el diario exagera… Rita Skeeter sobre todo—

El señor Weasley meditó las palabras del joven mago pero se notaba que dudaba —Entiendo… yo también tengo mis reparos con la postura que toma Skeeter pero me remito a los hechos… los simples hechos… Druella Black née Rosier se reunió con Evelyn Rosier née Prince—

—Está bien…— opinó George —nos quedamos sólo con los hechos y estamos atentos a ver qué pasa— quería llegar a una conciliación de partes.

—Ya están pasando algunas cosas— agregó Percy, su rostro se mostraba reflexivo —la nota de la sección de sociedad— estaba comenzando a ver el asunto desde la perspectiva de su padre.

Esas palabras parecieron traer de nuevo a Ron a la conversación.

—¿Qué con ellas? — preguntó Harry.

—Skeeter dice que el compromiso de Malfoy con Greengrass quedó disuelto tras la aparición de Lady Rosier— agregó con su voz ceremoniosa.

—¿Alguien entiende por qué? — preguntó Charly.

—Porque los Greengrass se deben a los Rosier… es un acuerdo antiguo, hagan lo que hagan los Greengrass deben solicitar permiso a los Rosier— Arthur conocía muy poco sobre las relaciones de los Rosier pero lo suficiente como para detectar hacia dónde se inclinaría la balanza.

—Suena arcaico y ridículo…— opinó Percy.

—Es algo similar al juramento inquebrantable, hijo— todos lo miraron atónitos —sólo que no se pierde la vida al no cumplirlo sino el estatus, el poder político y el económico… esa mancha la heredan los hijos y se sigue pasando de generación en generación hasta que logran el perdón de la parte afectada—

—¿Y Hermione cómo entra en este asunto? — George no se pudo contener e hizo la pregunta que nadie quería formular en voz alta por respeto a Ron.

—Ya saben cómo es Skeeter…— dijo enseguida Harry con el afán de proteger a sus dos amigos, a uno porque sabía que el tema lo afectaba demasiado y a la otra porque no sabía bien qué estaba ocurriendo y no quería alimentar posibles comentarios —está molesta con Hermione desde el Torneo de cuarto año, todo había empezado porque no quiso darle una nota y luego hizo de su vida un infierno— pasó su mano por su cabeza —y creo que le guarda rencor porque sabe que es una animaga no registrada—

—¿Realmente crees eso Harry? — preguntó Ron con el rostro compungido —digo… ¿crees que sólo sea un invento de Skeeter y que ella realmente no esté siendo cortejada por Malfoy?—

Decir que el menor de los varones Weasley generó lástima entre todos es poco. Ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera Charly, se atrevió a bromear al respecto.

—Sí, Ron, realmente lo creo así… ¿te imaginas a Hermione recibiendo el cortejo del hurón? — bromeó el pelinegro aunque en el fondo temía que sea cierto.

Esas palabras robaron una risa, algo apagada pero risa al fin, en Ron —Creo que lo más probable es que si llegara a intentarlo, ella lo maldeciría— agregó.

—Así es, hermanito— George le pasó el brazo por los hombros —Herms es una chica inteligente, no debemos pensar mal de ella ni creer todo lo que dice Skeeter—

—Como dice tu padre— agregó Harry —debemos filtrar todas las opiniones de esa bruja y quedarnos con los hechos y, por lo pronto, no sabemos qué pasa en Hogwarts—

—Le preguntaré a Ginny— agregó Ron mientras se levantaba con algo de apuro.

En ese momento, Harry escuchó una leves campanitas de alerta, recordó que Ginny se había mostrado muy reacia respecto a Hermione durante la navidad y el receso de febrero y la castaña le había comentado al pasar que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellas. Esos recuerdos hicieron que reaccionara a tiempo y detuviera a su amigo, tenía la sospecha de que la pelirroja podría echar más leña al fuego y no necesariamente apagaría el incendio.

—Espera, Ron— alcanzó a articular —creo que deberíamos preguntarle directamente a Hermione, ¿no te parece?... ella es muy… discreta con sus cosas y puede que no le haya comentado nada a Ginny si es que algo está pasando—

—¿Entonces crees que sí puede llegar a ser verdad? — comentó frenándose en seco.

—No… no es eso… no del todo…— balbuceó Harry notando cuán difícil era el lugar de mediador. A su mente vinieron las palabras del señor Granger y sentía que se estaba acercando el momento en el que debería tomar partido.

—Lo que Harry intenta decir…— intervino Charly —es que tal vez haya pasado algo que hizo que Skeeter escribiera eso y que tal vez Ginny no esté del todo enterada— él también recordaba la distancia verbal que había puesto su hermanita cada vez que se referían a Hermione —así que puede que preguntarle a ella no sea la mejor opción—

—Pero Mione no me va a responder, lo sé, ella nunca dice nada— se quejó Ronald.

—Lo dirá cuando lo crea necesario, debemos confiar en ella, Ron— agregó Harry acercándose a su amigo.

—Pe-pero…—

Harry lo tomó de los hombros y le habló —Ella dijo que quería seguir siendo tu amiga, ¿no? — el pelirrojo asintió —entonces confiemos en ella como siempre lo hicimos… si algo nos demostró es que al final siempre nos comparte las cosas… le toma tiempo pero lo hace, debemos respetarla— dijo con seguridad, creyendo que esas palabras convencerían a su amigo.

—El problema, Harry— dijo Ron separándose del pelinegro —Es que yo ya no puedo quererla 'sólo' como una amiga— su voz era grave y profunda, estaba hablando muy en serio, tal vez como nunca antes —ya no puedo verla 'sólo' como una amiga…— sus hermanos lo miraron con algo de pena, no estaba berreando, no estaba encaprichado y rezongando, estaba confesando sus sentimientos de una manera que llegó a conmoverlos, incluso a su padre —y no puedo aceptar que alguien más, mucho menos alguien como Malfoy, esté interesado en ella, no puedo, no lo acepto y no me pidas que espere… no puedo… necesito saber—

Con esas palabras fue a su habitación, Harry estaba convencido de que escribiría una carta a Ginny porque era de público conocimiento que escribirle a Hermione era una pérdida de tiempo, la castaña no le respondería y su hermana sólo desataría el rencor.

—" _Sí, el momento está llegando…"_ — pensó Harry observando de reojo a los Weasley restantes — _"… dentro de poco ya no podré llamar a este lugar 'mi hogar'… ellos no van a aceptar a Hermione como sangrepura, por lo menos no al comienzo,… ellos… ellos la verán como acaba de decir el señor Weasley, ellos sólo verán que se relaciona con los slytherins, que su madre es una slytherin, que su tío es Snape, otro slytherin, verán que es amiga de Nott y de quién sabe quién más…_ — decidió salir al exterior y sentir la brisa en su cara, tal vez eso lograría despejarlo — _"¿y Ginny?... ¿qué haré con Ginny?... yo le prometí al señor Granger que confiaría en Hermione, se lo prometí a ella misma… Ginny no lo entenderá… ella no me dará opción… por lo menos no al principio… ¡Godric bendito!, ¡haz que Ginny me entienda!"_ — rezaba en su interior.

Con esa letanía se alejó Harry de la Madriguera, necesitaba pensar, estaba viendo las posibles consecuencias de sus decisiones y veía que el camino era más duro de lo que creía.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Este capítulo es culpa de las musas, yo soy inocente! XD

Bueno... no es que haya terminado mis asuntos laborales, sólo que tuve un tiempo libre esta tarde y me dediqué a corregir algo que tenía, el resultado es lo que acaban de leer.

Y nuevamente retrasé lo de Blaise y Snape... ya no voy a prometer que en el próximo capítulo estará (imagino que sí pero todo depende de las musas).

Les traje de todo un poco... introduje a Narcissa, Algo más de Ginny y Hermione, mi infaltable Tracey y la conversación en la Madriguera con Harry y los varones Weasley (menos Bill).

Aclaré en varios puntos que sólo han pasado poco más de diez días desde que Hermione supiera su nombre... me pareció necesario porque he ido tan lento que sé que da la sensación de que han pasado meses pero no, sólo han sido unos diez días desde el capítulo 4.

Ginny... ya me decidí qué hacer con ella, lo siento pero no puedo ponerla completamente en el lado oscuro... lo mismo con Ron... tendrán su redención, a su manera con algún castigo de por medio por ser tan iracundos pero no los dejaré como los malos de la película, lo siento...

Sé que hubo mucho árbol genealógico en este capítulo... ¿no se marearon?... yo tengo anotaciones por todos lados en mi libreta... Respecto a Dorea, no es muy claro el canon respecto a si es o no la madre de James Potter... yo me incliné por el sí.

¿Qué busca Druella realmente?, ¿las suposiciones de Arthur Weasley son correctas? mmmm, no se aleja de la verdad pero tampoco le acierta del todo... no puedo decir más.

Respecto a Arthur... a veces creo que se lo subestima, si bien creo que podría hacer un mejor trabajo relacionado con los muggles, sí creo que es un hombre observador... silencioso pero atento...

Espero que el capítulo no los haya aburrido... es de esos que no me terminan de convencer.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Natalia MerVel:** Y creo que este tampoco es un capítulo que esperabas, ¿no?... reconozco que tuve la tentación de iniciar el capítulo 14 con la conversación entre esas dos pero… lo dejo para después… disculpa. Draco confundido por Snape… fue algo tan gracioso de escribir… mira que estuve preocupada cuando me lo plantee pero una vez iniciado, no me pude detener. Con Blaise tengo un problema… en este fic él no es el chico gracioso e hiperactivo que suelo encontrar o que incluso construyo en mi otro fic 'Orígenes', aquí es mucho más mesurado y cauteloso, así que no sé si encontrarás lo que esperas cuando leas esa escena. John es fundamental porque él fue el que le dio a Hermione su corte gryffindor, por lo menos en este fic, además de que le enseñó varias cosas que le servirán en el mundo mágico (si tan sólo pudiera ser más rápida y expeditiva y no tan vueltera… ya hubiera llegado a la escena que quiero… son dos específicamente, el cortejo propiamente de Blaise y Hermione y ciertos acontecimientos durante el encuentro con Draco) Bueno, espero no te haya aburrido este capítulo… es medio soso he de confesar. Un abrazo.

 **danaesirianneblack:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y que haya cumpido mi objetivo de robarle a los lectores unas cuantas sonrisas. Este capítulo que acabo de subir tiene poca comicidad, espero te guste. Un fuerte varazo.

 **Noemí Cullen:** Gracias por tus palabras… es difícil canalizar a Snape, por lo menos para mí, así que si sentiste que logré mi cometido, estoy más que feliz y satisfecha. Sí… él tiene un objetivo claro para todos… lo que sí quiero recordar que no es omnipotente… habrán cosas que le saldrán muy bien… y algunas cosas que lo harán temblar… por lo menos, por ahora, lo dejo tranquilo, más adelante disfrutaré haciéndolo sufrir un poco. Espero no te haya aburrido este capítulo. Un abrazo

 **cayojulio2004:** Gracias por tus palabras! Lo que tiene planeado Theo, en realidad, no es muy complejo… es rebuscada la manera en que lo lleva adelante pero es bastante simple en realidad, espero no te decepcione cuando termine revelándolo XD. Debo aclarar algo, Theo y Draco son… algo así como amigos… si bien como buenas serpientes buscarán el beneficio propio, no lo va a hundir, de hecho fue Theo el que lo libró de Azkabán gratuitamente y sin que se lo pidan… desde el punto de vista de los negocios, le es mucho más favorable que el rubio siga en pie que pisarlo y destruirlo… es difícil ver en eso una amistad pero es la única manera en la que estos sujetos pueden relacionarse… por lo menos en este fic jejeje, en otros me doy la libertad de hacerlos amigos leales más allá de la relación económica y política. Tracey pisa fuerte en toda esta primera parte, aún no decido que pasará con ella en ciertos puntos de la trama pero no se irá (a diferencia de mi querido John Granger… su papel fue el que le di y él siempre supo que algún día lo dejarían… lamento que sea así, yo también le tomé cariño pero los sangrepura toman decisiones drásticas y Evelyn no es la excepción… Hermione deberá aprender a lidiar con esa parte de sí, sin embargo… volverá en un determinado momento, tendrá una breve participación para luego volver a retirarse… ¿su final?... será feliz, no azucarado y lleno de corazones rosa pero alcanzará cierta felicidad). Espero no te haya aburrido el capítulo, en serio estoy algo perseguida con lo que acabo de subir… no es que quiera que me suban la moral, para nada… sólo que… no es lo que yo esperaba jajajaja… sinceramente creí que este sería el capítulo del encuentro en Malfoy Manor con Narcissa, Snape, Tracey, Theo, Draco y Hermione… pero no pudo ser, las musas me llevaron a otro lugar y terminé publicando ahora lo de la Madriguera y la nota en la sección social de El Profeta, algo que pensé que pasaría después… Bueno, me despido.. muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus análisis… los encuentro muy motivadores, no saben lo bien que hacen y cómo, muchas veces, sus palabras desencadenan escenas que luego son muy difíciles de saltear (en tu caso, puntualmente, la escena de Ginny… si la rescato es gracias a tus palabras jejeje). Ahora sí, un abrazo virtual.

 **Gwenog Black Jones:** Hola! Gracias por dejar tus palabras. Traje algo de Harry y los Weasley pero aún falta para que escriba su reacción ante Hermione convertida en una Rosier… como dijo Luna, eso será después de que Herms rinda sus EXTASIS y recién están a principios de marzo… aún falta un par de meses y unas cuantas cosas primero. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Un abrazo y gracias nuevamente :P

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te haya robado un par de risas y sonrisas. Snape es uno de mis personajes favoritos… como he dicho, ama pocas cosas pero con aquello que se instala en su corazón… es una fiera. Ya no puedo prometer que mostraré la reacción Snape/Hermione en el próximo capítulo, creo que sí pero no me animo a afirmarlo… Mmmm, te dejo otra cosa para que pienses… ¿a quién le escribía Snape apenas terminó la entrevista de Draco?, ¿Qué decía esa carta? Jejejeje… Druella tiene planes, habrá que ver cuánto se acercan a los de Hermione y si la castaña está dispuesta a conceder algunas cosas a una de las puristas de sangre más bravas que el mundo mágico ha conocido, casi tan brava como Walburga Black… Espero hayas disfrutado un poquito este capítulo, un abrazo y muchos cariños, gracias por estar fielmente en cada actualización.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Gracias, muchas gracias! Sí, Snape le está siguiendo el juego, no necesitaste leer su puno de vista para saberlo, jejeje, pero él no confía en los Malfoy… no confía en nadie cuando se trata de su sobrina, más aún sabiendo que su corazón de gryffindor hará que confíe más de la cuenta. Esa fue tu parte favorita y una de las imágenes mentales que más me hicieron reír mientras la escribía… esa y una anterior, cuando ve a Tracey y, en ese momento, todo lo que tiene que ver con Nott le causa repelús… pobre, con esas dos imágenes abrí y cerré su letanía jejeje. ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegará Tracey con su lealtad?... ¿qué pasará cuando la lealtad hacia su nueva amiga choque contra la lealtad a su señor Nott? Mmmm… veremo que hace mi pelinegra favorita. Jaja! Sí, Harry será un pequeño dolor de cabeza, sobre todo cuando Ginny no esté de por medio y sea un soltero en toda regla, libre y disponible… habrá otro que aparecerá… su apellido es Shaqif y más adelante diré por qué. Me alegra que compartamos la necesidad de ver feliz al maestro de pociones… te recomiendo un fic, está en inglés, no sé si tiene traducción, se llama 'Looks Can Be Deceiving', es de una autora llamada corvusdraconis, puede que te guste el destino que tiene Severus y varios más en esa historia. Tu pregunta me anima a pensar en un oneshot, aunque también puedo incluir en algún momento del fic el por qué Theo le habla a Herms… :D. Agradezco tus palabras, son una gran motivación… además tienes la capacidad de alimentar mis musas jajajaja, más de una cosa que has dicho termina moldeando lo que pienso escribir… desde ya te digo que le cambiaste el destino a Harry en 'Orígenes' jajajaja, me falta bastante para llegar a eso y no he tenido tiempo para esa historia pero tus palabras motivaron otro camino para el pelinegro. Un fuerte abrazo para ti, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que no te parezca tan aburrido jejeje

 **Janet:** Gracias! Si a ti te miran raro porque ríes mientras lees, imagina lo que piensa mi pareja cuando yo río mientras escribo jajajaja, tal vez no encontremos internadas en el mismo loquero jejeje ;). Tienes mucha razón en tu sospecha… a todo eso agrego que Theo piensa en todos los implicados, no sólo en Hermione, todos recibirán su beneficio de alguna manera, en algunos será más obvio que en otros pero, a fin de cuentas, todos tendrán su sorpresa. Theo cuida de los suyos… sea por interés personal o no, él lo hace. Paso a paso me acerco al tan esperado momento pero soy lenta, lo siento… si pudiera escribir más rápido sería tan feliz… pasa que pienso una escena y mientras la escribo va cobrando vida propia hasta que obtiene su independencia. Espero pueda mantener tu atención el tiempo suficiente como para que no te canses y llegues a ese momento de la revelación en el mundo mágico. Jajajaja! Harry con Luna, confieso que la primera vez que vi y leí Harry Potter pensé que Luna sería mejor para él que cualquier otra… ella siempre le dice lo que necesita escuchar en el momento que lo necesita, además me parece que a pesar de lo extraña que es, le aporta cierta paz a Harry… a pesar de que pienso eso… en este fic no me decido… pueda que lo tenga en cuenta pero, por ahora, por cómo está Luna (que casi no la he desarrollado) y cómo está Harry, lo veo muy forzado… veré más adelante, gracias por la recomendación… si decido que así sea, será en tu honor jejeje. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **GabiLime14:** Tendrá ese reconocimiento y más jejejeje, aunque primero asará un pequeño momento de incertidumbre, al final tendrá lo que merece por ser tan leal. Gracias por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo

 **Pottercita26:** Hola! Qué buen ojo! Jejejeje, sí, eso y un par de cosas más, como he dicho a otro lector, Theo piensa en todos los implicados, los beneficios para cada uno… Gracias, muchas gracias por decir que se entiende jajajaja, más de una vez me he puesto a pensar si no estoy siendo demasiado rebuscada. Agradezco de corazón tus palabras y espero que te siga gustando la historia en el futuro. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **JisiSnape:** Hola! Muchas gracias! De a poco voy revelando detalles… como he dicho, soy lenta en el desarrollo de los personajes y las escenas, eso puede agotarlos o aburrirlos como lectores… hago mi mayor esfuerzo para corregirme pero termina ganándome mi manía por desarrollar las escenas y los personajes de esa manera tan en cámara lenta. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, esta vez Theo me quedó fuera de la narración pero aparecieron Harry, Ron y Narcissa jejeje, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Un abrazo

 **soniamezavega95:** Hola! Lamento decir que falta para que Herms se revele… eso será después de sus EXTASIS jejeje y recién está en marzo la cosa. Qué dirán las princesitas? Jejeje (sonrisa macabra de mi parte) depende de quién hablemos… Daphne y Astoria o Pansy o Millicent o las gemelas Carrow… habrá otras también… ya llegaré, algún día lo haré, sólo espero que me quede algún lector para cuando ese momento llegue jejeje. Espero hayas dsfrutado el capítulo, Un abrazo.

 **crazzy76:** Gracias! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste mi estilo y la decisión de detenerme en los personajes… aunque eso hace que vaya más lento en el desarrollo de la narración. La mamá de Herms… ella se las trae, ya la traeré de nuevo, después de todo, debe decir lo que habló con Druella, no? Aquí te traje a Harry, muy poco pero estuvo presente después de muuuchos capítulos. No hubo presión (no demasiada jejejej), espero haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Miam Snape:** Gracias! Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Comparto lo que dices, una Hermione más oscura siempre me atrae y que le den una vida a Snape también, el hombre se lo merece, ¿resignó toda su vida y al final muere?, no me parece justo. Por eso aquí le doy una familia jejeje. Si te agrada una Herms más oscura, te invito a leer el otro fic que escribo y que aún no actualizo 'Orígenes'… creo que para varios estándares, es demasiado oscura… depende de los gustos. Gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tus palabras. Espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Jaaaviera** : jajajaja! Me haces reír! Evelyn está para ser amada u odiada jejejeje, lo sé… es una slytherin! No podemos esperar mucho más de ella Jajajaja! Sí, Theo le está haciendo un gran favor a Draco, es simple, rebuscado el método pero el objetivo es muy, muy simple…. Tanto que más de uno al leerlo dirá 'bahhh! ¿Para esto tanta historia?'. Theo es demasiado controlador… veremos cómo reacciona cuando su bailarina favorita, o sea Herms, se salga del libreto jejejeje. Espero el nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero les haya simpatizado el capítulo**

 **¿dejan un review? alimentan a las musas jejeje**

 **un abrazo**

 **XD**


	16. De cortejos y otras yerbas 3

**¡Hola!** un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, sólo me divierto en su caja de arena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – De cortejos y otras yerbas 3**

Severus Snape era un hombre de trato algo áspero y difícil, por no decir hostil, arisco, distante y austero; aunque siendo muy, muy sinceros, era todo eso a la vez y más, mucho más. Vale decir que todo en la vida siempre tiene un por qué, una razón de ser, una causa, una acción primigenia que conlleva una reacción, muchas veces en cadena. En su caso, su pasado tenía una densidad tal que arrastraba toda su existencia como una terrible e irrefrenable marea de concreto.

No muchos saben que su infancia fue solitaria y opresiva, él lo prefiere así, antes muerto a crucios que generar la lástima de los entrometidos.

Nació y creció en el seno de una familia disfuncional con un padre alcohólico, violento, abusivo y una madre sometida, golpeada, depresiva. El recuerdo de aquellos años habita en un sombrío rincón de su memoria, un lugar que lacera su esencia cada vez que las circunstancias lo llevan ahí, a esa guarida donde habita una peligrosa e infame bestia que amenaza e intimida su cordura con sus garras y dientes afilados. A pesar de que no quiere recordar, a pesar de que busca mil maneras de enterrar ese pasado en lo más profundo de sí para luego cerrar la puerta y tirar la llave en alguna alcantarilla del olvido, a pesar de todo eso, no puede negar que aquel lejano y turbio recuerdo es la piedra angular de su existencia, el motivo primordial que lo empujó a actuar cómo actuó, a refugiarse dónde se refugió, a vivir cómo vivió.

Fue huyendo de esos gritos y llantos, de esos agravios, insultos y golpes, de esas súplicas y lamentaciones que encontró a una niña pelirroja que parecía llevar el amanecer en su sonrisa, alguien cuya magia parecía ser un tibio rayo de sol. Con voracidad y recelo decidió proteger esa chispa de alegría que había encontrado, nunca le contó de dónde provenía, nunca compartió sus condiciones, no quería dañarla, no quería entristecerla, no quería contaminarla con la infamia que él vivía. Ese pequeño Severus que había transitado y habitado en la mayor bajeza humana encontró y aprendió que existen otras maneras de vivir y, por primera vez, degustó la vida de la mano de la inocencia.

Pero al destino le gusta el drama, al destino le atraen los obstáculos.

La mayor felicidad trajo consigo el peor de los desencantos y Severus Snape aprendió que en esta vida todo, absolutamente todo, tiene un precio. Las Moiras (*) son así después de todo, Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos parecen divertirse enredando la vida de los mortales; con la rueca, la vara y las tijeras van moldeando el orden del mundo siguiendo sus caprichos. Ellas conocen el principio y el final, a veces engañan al hombre vistiendo el traje de la benevolencia y parecen conmoverse con las esperanzas de los que imploran un cambio pero hay que cuidarse de llamar mucho su atención, pueden querer entretenerse a costa de los infortunios que ellas mismas dictaron para uno. Cloto hilará y Láquesis ordenará el tejido hasta que Átropos corte con su tijera la hebra que inició su hermana, ellas no cambiarán ninguno de esos momentos, sólo decidirán cuán rápido y cuántos tropiezos encontrará la pobre alma mortal antes de sucumbir ante el olvido.

Día tras día, noche tras noche deseaba e imploraba dejar esa pantomima de hogar que era la casa en La Hilandera. Lo entristecía profundamente abandonar a su madre, la única que, hasta la llegada de Lily, le había proporcionado sonrisas pero siempre a escondidas de su horrendo padre. Sí, lo lamentaba pero ambos, madre e hijo, sabían que lo mejor era que dejara ese lugar. Por eso Hogwarts se abría como la salvación, el mayor anhelo desde que tuvo uso de su conciencia. La escuela era la isla que lo acogería durante la mayor parte del tiempo de los siguientes siete años, sólo para devolverlo a la sociedad siendo un hombre adulto, capaz de vivir sólo, capaz de llevarse a su madre lejos de su padre, capaz de refugiarla, cuidarla y curarla.

En Hogwarts encontraría un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia, en Hogwarts podría vivir con Lily.

Esos eran los sueños de un tímido, solitario y silencioso niño. Sin embargo, ese mismo niño encontró que su nuevo hogar y su nueva familia no sólo no podían darle la bienvenida a la niña de ojos verdes que lo había rescatado de la absoluta desesperación, sino que le exigían odiarla, vapulearla, menospreciarla.

El último vestigio de inocencia se hizo trizas nada más pisar el Salón Comedor. Esa noche conoció el orden que imperaba en el mundo mágico, esa noche entendió su existencia misma y su lugar porque comprendió el significado y el valor de la 'sangre'.

Esa palabra definía un amplio espectro social que hasta ese momento no conocía por haber crecido lejos del contacto con el resto del mundo mágico. Él sabía que su madre era una bruja, como él era un mago, sabía que su padre no poseía ese 'don' y que por eso llegó a odiar y dañar hasta quebrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia. También sabía que Lily era 'especial' a pesar de que sus padres tampoco poseían magia, aunque ellos siempre estuvieron orgullosos de su pequeña. Lo que no sabía era que todos ellos poseían una diferencia que abría un abismo de problemas que su mente infantil aún no dimensionaba totalmente.

Porque esa simple y no tan inocente palabra regía otras que segundo a segundo iban adquiriendo significancia en Severus: 'sangrepura', 'traidores a la sangre', 'mestizos', 'sangresucia', 'nacidos de muggles', 'muggles'. Él estaba atravesado por todas y cada una de ellas, sin saberlo su existencia no era ajena a ninguna. Su madre era una 'sangrepura' y 'traidora a la sangre' por haberse casado con un 'muggle'; él era un 'mestizo' que había encontrado la amistad y el amor en una 'nacida de muggles', frase que muchos consideraban un simple eufemismo que intentaba esconder hipócritamente lo que realmente era, una 'sangresucia'.

Severus entendió que las únicas dos personas que lo amaron en su corta vida eran despreciadas por la casa que sería su hogar y por las personas que serían su familia: una 'traidora a la sangre' eliminada de su árbol familiar, repudiada por los suyos, y una 'sangresucia' que, para colmo de males, terminó siendo una gryffindor.

Pero una cosa es entender y otra muy distinta es aceptar y las Moiras se deleitan con la terquedad humana, a fin de cuentas, la mayoría de las veces es esa misma terquedad la que hace girar la rueca que hila el destino.

Ella era luz y él oscuridad, ella habitaba la torre y él las mazmorras, ella era el día y él la noche… tan opuestos, tan lejanos, tan distantes… y aun así se encuentran, porque la noche espera a que llegue el día y amanezca, porque la noche se apura y avanza para ver al día marcharse en los atardeceres… siempre de lejos observa el paso de la luz, siempre va detrás persiguiéndola y, tristemente, nunca logra alcanzarla, sólo puede conformarse robando esos pocos instantes que eran su ocaso y su aurora.

Nunca lo aceptó y nunca lo aceptará, no lo hizo cuando lo inevitable lo alcanzó, cuando el fuego y el calor de la vida la abandonaron, menos lo hará casi veinte años después. Antes no pudo porque Severus se aferraba a la esperanza de que Lily lo viera más que como un amigo y cuando admitió que eso no sucedería, se aferró al amor que él mismo sentía, después de todo, el que verdaderamente ama puede dejar ir al amado y vela por su bien desde la distancia.

Esa era su debilidad, esa era su fortaleza.

¿Cómo le pides a un náufrago que suelte el único salvavidas que ha encontrado en su vida?, ¿cómo le pides que deje ir lo único que lo ha mantenido a flote y le ha permitido transitar los incordios de su patética existencia?, ¿cómo logras convencer a alguien para que abandone la calidez de un sentimiento que le otorga el valor necesario para surcar aquellos mares de angustia y desolación?, ¿cómo pedirle a un ser humano famélico que deje atrás su preciado y único alimento?... ¡¿cómo?!

No hay respuesta, sólo desencanto.

Severus Snape entendió y comprendió la verdad tras ese complemento regente que era la 'sangre' y la desafió. Dentro de él una guerra se desataba, una guerra que también iba germinándose sin pausa pero sin prisa a su alrededor. Lo que nunca imaginó es que en el campo de batalla dónde blandía sus propios horrores, encontraría a otros que iban a acompañarlo y, aunque los rechazó al comienzo, se vio derrotado por su insistencia.

Así llegó a su vida Evan Rosier, su segundo dolor de cabeza, el primero y constante era Lily siendo una gryffindor.

El Sombrero había seleccionado a Evan en slytherin antes que a Severus, después de todo, un apellido empezaba con 'R' y el otro con 'S'. Con el correr de los primeros días en Hogwarts, el futuro maestro de pociones se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo una costumbre emparejarlos, algo que comenzaba a incordiarlo: que ambos estén uno debajo del otro en el listado del cuerpo docente y de los prefectos, no significaba que debiera ser siempre así; ¿acaso no había otros estudiantes?, ¿no podían juntarlo a Rosier con el estudiante que lo precedía, tenía que ser sí o sí con el que le seguía, con Snape?, ¿no podía Severus trabajar solo, hacer mandados solo, ser castigado solo?

— _No_ — respondía Evan con una sonrisa algo macabra adornando sus labios — _debemos ir juntos a devolver estos libros a la biblioteca_ — o — _Madame Pomfrey quiere que vayamos a pedirle 'dictamo' al profesor Slughorn_ —, entre otras respuestas que desataban circunstancias que los mantenían juntos.

De esa manera fue como el heredero Rosier observó la fijación que ciertos gryffindors tenían por su renegado 'amigo' y también observó cómo no ayudaba en nada la fijación que su 'amigo' tenía por una gryffindor en particular. Como todo slytherin, él era leal a los suyos y no iba a consentir que nadie abusara de esa manera de un compañero, él iba a intervenir, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban y por eso inició una campaña anti-merodeadores porque estaba harto de ver cómo le hacían la vida imposible a uno de los suyos.

Según Severus Snape, Evan era más bien parte de la enfermedad que del remedio porque en más de una ocasión era la fuente misma de los problemas y el propio Regulus Black se lo advertía — _Si dejaras de perseguir tanto a esa sangresucia, esos traidores a la sangre te dejarían en paz y si dejaras de juntarte con Rosier, serías inexistente para los problemas_ —

Si los merodeadores gastaban una broma, había una represalia silenciosa por parte de Evan, cosa que generaba una respuesta inmediata a la que se le sumaba su contraparte. Todo era la prueba irrefutable de la ley primaria de causa-efecto, acción-reacción. Lo que había empezado como un ajuste de cuentas, terminó volviéndose parte de la diversión de Rosier, un pasatiempo que hacía más llevadera su existencia tan dictaminada por el dogma paterno y el futuro siniestro que le aguardaba apenas terminara Hogwarts.

Así, con el tiempo y a pesar del trato indiscriminadamente hostil que Snape le brindaba a su autodeclarado 'vengador no tan anónimo', la obstinación y tenacidad pudieron más y ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, o tan buenos como los slytherins pueden llegar a ser, a base de complicidad y compañía. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez Evan le heredó a Hermione algo más que su perfecto y rizado cabello color chocolate, su color de ojos y la tersa piel, tal vez la obcecación y porfía de la chica, atribuida generalmente a su pertenencia leonina, procede de aquel joven que con una sonrisa y una constante y solapada insistencia lograba convencerlo de las peores ideas que el mundo haya visto.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, Rosier no fue el único en acercarse, tomó un poco más de tiempo, un par de años para ser precisos, para que los mismos factores que unieron a Evan y a Severus acercaran a alguien más.

Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, nombre que requería tomar bastante aliento para ser pronunciado y que advertía a cualquiera que se trataba de alguien con aires de importancia.

Ella supo siempre de la existencia de la mancha familiar que significaba su primo, después de todo, creció mirando el árbol genealógico en el que aparecía su nombre y el de su tía, ambos tachados por su abuelo. También supo que lo conocería en Hogwarts, ambos tenían la misma edad y rogaba que no quedaran en la misma casa, ese chico era una ofensa y una vergüenza y si llegaba a tener el descaro de dar cuenta de su relación filiar, sería bastante incómodo para ella.

Su opinión no mejoró cuando lo conoció en el Expreso.

Desde un rincón lo observó entrar a un compartimiento y también se percató de que una niña pelirroja que no se separaba de él, una 'nacida de muggles', algo que no la sorprendía del todo ya que su 'primo' no era más que un 'mestizo', hijo de una traidora. Cuando llegó el momento de la selección, la pequeña Evelyn supuso que así como la 'sangresucia' había quedado en gryffindor, lo mismo ocurriría con su indeseado familiar pero ahí obtuvo su primera sorpresa, fue destinado a Slytherin como ella, como todos en su linaje. El tiempo fue pasando y Evelyn no le prestaba mucha atención, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, puede que desapareciera su existencia misma, eso se le había enseñado y ella era una buena hija sangrepura. Severus supo sumar dos más dos, no le fue difícil deducir que esa niña Prince tenía el mismo apellido que su madre, por no hablar de cierto parecido indiscutible. La evitaba todo lo que podía, él tampoco deseaba situaciones incómodas, no quería llamar la atención más de lo debido y sabía que provocarla podía tener serias consecuencias.

Además, la detestaba.

Esa manía que tenía la pequeña Prince de levantar la mano en cada clase tras cada pregunta de los profesores, ¿acaso no distinguía una pregunta retórica de una pregunta formulada para ser respondida por los estudiantes?, ¿tanta necesidad de reconocimiento tenía que no podía mantener su mano a la altura de su pupitre? Escuchar su voz en cada clase le significaba un suplicio, era una repetidora de libros que sólo deseaba llamar la atención, una maldita sabelotodo insufrible que se consideraba la señorita perfecta.

Ni uno ni otro, ni él ni ella querían una relación, entre más lejos estuviera cada uno, mejor para el otro.

Pero al destino, como se ha repetido tantas veces, le gusta enredar las cosas.

Llegó un tiempo en el que el joven Severus deseaba que Evan fuera a clases, algo que pensó que jamás ocurriría, y Merlín sabía cuánto amaba Snape su soledad como para siquiera desear la compañía de su sombra. Ocurrió que si llegaba a ausentarse por algún motivo y si en esa jodida clase había algún trabajo en parejas, la S se encontraba con la P en lugar de la R y así Snape terminaba trabajando junto a Prince en lugar de Rosier. Así, los primos debieron tratarse a la fuerza en más ocasiones de las que hubieran previsto y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, con el correr del tiempo reconocieron en el otro 'algo', no sabrían explicar qué exactamente pero ese 'algo' por lo menos hacía que ninguno de los dos frunciera el ceño ante el otro o por la presencia del otro, tal vez no se sonreían y tal vez seguían mirándose con desprecio pero ya no había recelo.

¿Quién sabe?, quizás esos 'tal vez' lograron que él saliera del resguardo de las sombras el día que los merodeadores decidieron molestarla aquella tarde cerca del lago en su cuarto año. Ellos sólo buscaban un 'sí' de la chica, nada más, sólo una salida a Hogsmeade, no iban a dañarla, no se atreverían porque podían ser muy insensatos pero sabían dónde les apretaba el zapato e incordiar demasiado a una 'princesita sangrepura' podía significarles algo más serio que un simple castigo. Todo eso lo sabía Severus, todo eso rebotaba en su mente cuando los vio y cuando los escuchó pero ese 'algo' que nació y fue creciendo a lo largo de los tres años y medio que llevaban en Hogwarts gritó más fuerte que cualquier otro argumento. Así dejó su refugio y se enfrentó a sus siempre presentes merodeadores, después de todo, él sabía que sería fácil convertirse en el centro de su atención.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Evelyn su temor a que dijera que eran primos, de por sí pocos sabían eso en las mazmorras y que el rumor comenzara a circular fuera de ellas la aterró. Lo que la bruja no lograba ver era que él tampoco lo deseaba, él tampoco buscaba ser relacionado con la familia Prince, con aquellos que repudiaron a su querida madre, aquellos que la dejaron a merced de un hombre que sólo la estaba matando de a poco a fuerza de golpes e insultos, ¿por qué no la rescataron?, ¿por qué la dejaron sola?, esas preguntas ya no buscaban respuesta, ya no importaba.

Sin embargo, el salvador tuvo que ser salvado y, como siempre, la heroína tenía cabellos color fuego y los ojos de la primavera. Ambas brujas debieron acompañarlo a la enfermería, sus heridas requerían atención, después se encargarían de los perpetradores, ya era una costumbre. Así se firmó el tratado de paz entre los primos y, sin buscarlo, una 'nacida de muggles' fue incluida, nadie diría en ese momento que lo que empezó como una simple cesión de hostilidades culminaría en una amistad que pondría a prueba los designios de la guerra.

Una relación con su prima, pese a causarle resquemor, era algo que podía tolerar pero poco después debió sumar otro elemento a su malestar. Evan Rosier había comenzado a tener una fijación llamada Evelyn Prince, quién ahora compartía parte de su tiempo con su primo, y por eso Severus se vio abordado, invadido, asediado por los deseos adolescentes de los que lo rodeaban. El joven Snape calcula que fueron meses, largos y lentos meses de insistencia continua por parte de Rosier hasta lograr su objetivo. Si algo tenía Evan era la santa paciencia de una gota que cae de manera permanente sobre una piedra hasta que la quiebra, él no iba por la fuerza, él no golpeaba con furia delante de todos, no, él iba a paso de hormiga, con pequeños actos persistentes que lo llevaban al triunfo.

Así, un mago y dos brujas se convirtieron en la verdadera familia que él anheló la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts, ellos se convirtieron en el tesoro más preciado que poseía, su secreto más profundo y mejor guardado.

Pero el contexto… la guerra, los bandos, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos y con la delicadeza de un martillo los golpeó con potencia y sin piedad.

Lo que aprendió en aquél entonces era que el amor no era suficiente como muchos dicen. Por amor a Lily, por protegerla, se unió al Señor Oscura, tal vez así lograba salvarla pero no pudo. Por amor, Evan se rindió a los designios de su padre, tal vez resistiría lo suficiente hasta poder alejarlas pero la maldad lo devoró en cuerpo y alma. Por amor Lily se enfrentó a la encarnación misma de la oscuridad de aquél entonces, a Voldemort, y pudo proteger a su hijo pero no pudo salvarse. Por amor Evelyn huyó, se desterró, se ocultó y salvó a su hija pero perdió al amor de su vida.

Siempre hay un precio, un alto costo y el amor no alcanza... o eso creía Severus Snape hasta hace unos días cuando tras el despertar de un nombre volvió a sentir el calor de los suyos en su núcleo mágico. Nuevamente, volvió a ser atravesado por el destino y descubrió que la recompensa por aquello que defendemos y por lo que luchamos se hace esperar y llega tiempo después, mucho tiempo después.

La niña que lograba incordiarlo, que amenazaba su serenidad y su pacto con la muerte, Hermione Jean Granger, la nacida de muggles, la sabelotodo insufrible que clase a clase, año a año, lo desafiaba con su continuo discurrir de conocimiento, estaba a punto de salvar su existencia, estaba a punto de darle un propósito. Muchos creyeron, incluyendo al propio Dumbledore, que la razón por la que la fastidiaba era por su continuo parloteo pero había más, mucho más. Esa continua mano levantada haciendo aspavientos para que la vea y la seleccione para dar la respuesta, ese continuo transitar la biblioteca y su acarreo constante de libros le recordaba a alguien muy cercano y que consideraba tan perdido como Lily, le traía a la memoria a su prima, ¿cómo iba a saber él que la razón por la que eso ocurría era porque Hermione era la hija de Evelyn?

El cumplió su parte del acuerdo con el destino y creyó que la muerte lo había encontrado, le entregó sus memorias a Potter, vio en sus ojos a Lily y pensó que ya había tocado su final pero el tiempo y el destino quieren otra cosa, aún no había recibido su recompensa, aún le quedaban cosas por hacer en este mundo. Fueron las pequeñas y curtidas manos de una joven las que lo trajeron de vuelta, las que lo abrazaron y sujetaron para aparecerse en la enfermería, las que ayudaron a Madame Pomfrey a estabilizarlo, las que lo rescataron de las garras de la muerte. La dueña de esas manos lo defendió durante el juicio, ella y Harry Potter, ambos cambiaron su destino, ambos le dieron otra oportunidad.

Y Severus Snape que creía que ya lo había visto y vivido todo vio cómo los muertos cobran vida y vuelven a habitar nuestra existencia. Lo imposible fue posible y su querida prima y su pequeña sobrina, aquella que supo amar sólo con verla la primera vez siendo tan sólo un bebé, regresaron a él y sólo por eso se permitió ser feliz, parte de su familia seguía con vida y le estaban dando una razón para existir, una razón para seguir luchando. Aunque la bebé había crecido y estaba en una edad un tanto complicada para los celos de alguien que quiere proteger lo que ama, alguien que sabe lo que es perder lo más preciado, alguien que no dejará que nada ni nadie dañe o lastime lo que ha recuperado en su vida.

Por eso el nudo en su estómago crece, una incipiente migraña lo amenaza y cierra fuertemente su puño ante la jovencita que con muy poco se coló en su corazón. Hermione se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa algo incierta y una nota en su mano.

—¿El joven Malfoy se ha arrepentido? — preguntó con su voz lacónica y cierto anhelo mientras recibía el pergamino.

—No— respondió ella mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás de manera traviesa —Blaise Zabini me ha enviado una ramo de begonias y madreselva— con un movimiento de varita agrandó el arreglo floral que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su 'tutor'.

La experiencia de Severus Snape por mantenerse calmado ante las situaciones más apremiantes le era muy útil, lo que nunca imaginó era que debería recurrir a esa experiencia en circunstancias como estas. En ese momento agradecía poder contenerse porque, de lo contrario, habría incinerado ese maldito ramo y la nota, habría tomado a su sobrina, la hubiera llevado a la montaña más alta y ¡ay! del insensato que ose ir tras ella. Si alguno estaba lo suficientemente loco como para dárselas de Siegfried en busca de Brünhilde, le enseñaría cuán draconiano podía convertirse él mismo.

Toda esa sucesión de posibles homicidios y raptos para mantenerla segura se cruzaron por su mente antes de responder.

—¿Usted acepta el cortejo, señorita Hermione? —

Lo mismo había preguntado con la ceja enarcada cuando cayó con la nota de Malfoy, en ese momento lo habían pillado por sorpresa, ahora repetía la fórmula que se empleaba en estos casos, aunque en su mente había una imagen de un joven moreno empalado.

—Sí, así es— respondió y, al igual que la vez anterior, miró fijamente al mago y pensó — _"Confíe en mí, sé que esto no es en serio, sé que hay más detrás, podré con ello. Tengo curiosidad por ver hasta dónde llega todo este asunto"_ —

Él leyó con su habilidad legeremente esos pensamientos y en vano sería decir que se tranquilizó, por eso no retiraba sus ojos de ella.

Tracey, una vez más, fue testigo de esas miradas penetrantes entre ellos y, al igual que la vez anterior, se sintió excluida de una complicidad que no llegaba a entender del todo.

—" _Además, querido tío…"_ — siguió pensando con cierta maldad, ella sabía que con eso podría convencerlo, ya lo había probado dos veces y le había funcionado, tanto para ir al cumpleaños de Davis como para recibir el cortejo de Malfoy — _"usted estará conmigo, a su lado sé que nada malo podrá pasarme"_ —

La tensión volvió a crecer un poco hasta que él asintió y sin siquiera mirarla, se dirigió a Tracey.

—Señorita Davis, infórmele al señor Zabini que, luego de la cena, lo espero en mi despacho para que trate conmigo sus intenciones—

La voz utilizada, el tono, la postura, todo en Severus Snape hizo que un escalofrío muy fuerte recorriera la espina dorsal de la joven.

—Así lo haré— dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Ahora retírense—

Ambas asintieron y Hermione, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se giró y moduló en silencio un —"Muchas gracias, tío"— que Severus logró leer en sus labios y sólo cuando la puerta se cerró y estuvo a solas se permitió sonreír.

Las Moiras y su constante juego con los seres humanos. Le trajeron una vez más a una de las tres personas que más llegó a amar y ahora tenía la oportunidad de compartir su tiempo, su vida con el fruto del amor de su mejor amigo y su prima. Sólo lamentaba que debiera ser a la edad del cortejo, a la edad en la que debía atender las pretensiones de las aves rapaces que son los jóvenes de hoy en día, ¿no podía ser unos años antes cuando era una niña inocente?, a él no le hubiera molestado jugar a la casita, a la hora del té o a las muñecas… ¡Por Merlín!, si la opción a tener que tolerar como los jóvenes se le acercan a la chica era vestirse de rosa, pues él lo aceptaba sin duda alguna.

La jaqueca que constantemente tenía desde que Draco Malfoy hiciera su jugada se había transformado en una brutal migraña. Él conocía las andanzas del moreno de slytherin, él sabía que ese joven tenía una larga lista de conquistas en su haber, ¿y ahora quería incluir a s _u sobrina_ en ella?, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?!

El resto del día se hizo largo y agotador y tanto en el almuerzo como en la cena no lograba apartar los ojos de Zabini.

—¡Hey!, ¡Blaise! — canturreó bajito Lawrence Moon (*), uno de los chicos de slytherin —¿Es mi imaginación o el profesor Snape no te quita los ojos de encima? —

Blaise, que hasta ese momento sentía un cosquilleo molesto en su nuca elevó su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y se encontró con unos ojos negros que tenían la intensidad de un crucio. Draco que había escuchado a Moon y siguió la mirada de su moreno amigo comenzó a reír.

—Creo que Granger ya le avisó— le murmuró para que sólo él escuchara.

—Pero… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios tiene?! — Blaise comenzó a ver oscuridad en su futuro inmediato.

—Un instinto homicida que desatará hacia ti cuando lo veas— le espetó su rubio amigo sólo para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Tú… tú también...? — preguntó y el rubio asintió ceremoniosamente.

En ese preciso momento, una pelinegra muy conocida se acercó y le entregó un pañuelo, similar al que le había entregado a Malfoy, junto con una nota.

—La dama ha aceptado— dijo con profunda seriedad —su tutor lo espera apenas culmine la cena para atender el asunto— asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

La mesa entera, el salón comedor entero, fue testigo de eso. Sólo los más cercanos alcanzaron a leer el 'Hermione' del pañuelo y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Astoria que estuvo muy atenta a toda la situación no apartaba sus ojos de Draco. No era ninguna tonta, no había inocencia en ella, sabía que ahí había más de lo que aparentaba pero qué, ni en sus más remotas especulaciones lograba hacerse una idea vaga de todo el asunto. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, la castaña estaba almorzando, no participaba del cotilleo general que la rodeaba, parecía que un aura de 'no me molesten' la rodeaba.

La cena pasó y Blaise ya se hacía una idea de su destino próximo. Ni siquiera debió tocar la puerta porque estaba abierta de par en par, eso lo hizo tragar fuerte, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta aumentaba.

—Señor Zabini, entre y cierre la puerta—

Mientras lo hacía, todo su interior peleaba contra él, todos sus mecanismos de defensa y de autopreservación le gritaban que huyera, que era un error cerrar la puerta, que lo más sensato era dar la buenas noches y retirarse a su habitación.

—Prof…—

—'Señor Snape'— interrumpió de inmediato sin siquiera elevar la mirada —así como le dije al joven Malfoy, el asunto que lo trae hasta mí no tiene relación alguna con la escuela por lo que 'profesor' está de más, para usted, en este momento, en este lugar y por este asunto en particular seré 'señor'—

Blaise en ese instante lo comprendió, pudo ver la pintura acabada del por qué Draco había llegado en condiciones autistas a las mazmorras la noche anterior. Tragó fuerte y respiró, si estas eran las condiciones, pues él las afrontaría.

—Señor Snape, ¿cómo está usted? —

La ceja izquierda del mago se enarcó antes de responder —Atento a sus palabras y comportamiento, señor Zabini—

—Me alegra tener su completa atención— respondió con una tenue sonrisa — _"Bueno… la cordialidad no es el camino… creo que ir directo al punto será lo mejor"_ — Vengo a tratar con usted en calidad de pretendiente de la Señorita Hermione Granger dado que ella lo ha elegido como su tutor—

El protocolo indicaba que debía ser invitado con alguna infusión, en ese momento Blaise querría un buen whisky de fuego y Snape pensaba en ofrecer algo un tanto envenenado, ninguno de los dos podía cumplir su deseo así que debían conformarse con un poco de té.

—¿Cuáles son sus intenciones específicamente, Señor Zabini? — Snape no se caracterizaba por su paciencia justamente.

—" _Matar a Theo en este momento, lenta y dolorosamente de ser posible"_ — pensó antes de responder —Acercarme a su protegida—

—¿Con-qué-pro-pó-si-to? —elevaba su mentón y estudiaba a su presa.

—Deseo cortejarla, si usted me lo permite— era suicida, sabía que todo el asunto se había vuelto un deporte de alto riesgo, él estaba caminado por la cornisa de un precipicio.

—Deberá convencerme, Señor _Zabini_ — masculló —digamos que su fama lo precede—

—" _¿Mi fama?, ¿pero qué demonios…? ¡Oh!... no, no, no… ¿no se refiere a…? ¡Por Salazar!, ¿cómo lo sabe?"_ — se alarmó un segundo pero logró recuperarse —Muchas veces se recorren muchas flores hasta encontrar la adecuada—

—Cuidado, Señor Zabini, puede descubrir una alergia mortal si se acerca a olisquear la equivocada… y algunas flores tienen espinas que resultan fatales—

En otras circunstancias y con otro interlocutor, hubiera largado la carcajada, en ese momento y frente a Snape, debía controlar cada músculo de su cara y de su cuerpo, debía serenar su respiración. Él era Blaise Zabini, nadie ni nada debía incordiarlo ni sacarlo de su zona de confort, él era astuto y cauteloso… él era una serpiente.

—Señor, sólo deseo conocer a la Señorita y que ella me conozca, todo bajo su atenta mirada por supuesto—

—" _Chico astuto… Draco se dejó llevar por la sorpresa y los nervios"_ — Antes de dar o no mi aprobación a su requerimiento…— mantuvo su mirada fija en él, deseaba leer su mente pero el moreno tenía sus escudos oclumantes bien dispuestos, la guerra había hecho que esa habilidad fuera indispensable para sobrevivir en determinados círculos —explíqueme por qué el repentino interés de usted y el Señor Malfoy…— Blaise iba a empezar a hablar pero Snape continuó —y le advierto que si me dice que no tiene noción alguna de las razones de Draco Malfoy, me veré obligado a rechazar su petición dado que me mostraría una tendencia al engaño—

Blaise tragó fuerte, el rubio no le había dicho qué estrategias o argumentos usó, decidió dejarse llevar por su intuición —Lo único que puedo decirle es que Malfoy y yo estamos interesados en el bienestar de la señorita Granger— eso era verdad, si le hacían daño, Theo los mataba a ambos —no sé las demás motivaciones de mi compañero porque no las ha confesado— también era verdad, no había dicho nada de lo charlado con Snape la noche anterior —en mi caso, realmente deseo conocerla, mi interés es sincero— _"Sí, mi interés por conocerla es sincero, mi interés por saber que cuernos vio Theo en ella también, ¿mi interés en desposarla…? ese… ese es inexistente"_ —

—Espero de usted el comportamiento más decoroso jamás observado, no toleraré que se acerque a ella más de lo permitido por las pautas más estrictas que condicionan el cortejo, ¿me entendió? —

—Así será— respondió, por dentro respiraba aliviado.

—El domingo por la tarde en su propiedad aquí en Londres, vea que todo esté en orden…— se irguió y fue una vez más a su escritorio, otra carta debía ser escrita —Puede retirarse— agregó.

Este asunto lo dejó agotado, realmente agotado. La noche anterior no había pegado un solo ojo después de que Draco se fuera. Esa mañana se hizo larga y extenuante y la visita de su sobrina con una nueva solicitud drenó la poca fuerza que mantenía. Deseaba estar solo y que ese chico se largara de su despacho pero antes de verlo partir del todo, recordó advertirle.

—Señor Zabini— el moreno se quedó parado en seco —la misma advertencia vale para usted… puede continuar mientras no pretenda dañar a la Señorita Hermione física, moral o emocionalmente—

—Por supuesto que no, Señor, lejos de mí semejantes intenciones— respondió un gesto casi melodramático, lo de casi era fundamental porque si Snape llegaba a sentir que se le estaba tomando el pelo, Blaise podía darse por muerto.

—De hacerlo, Señor Zabini…— su voz sonaba de ultratumba —puedo asegurarle que deseará nunca haber conocido a _esa flor_ en particular—

—Así será— respondió y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se despidió ceremoniosamente —Buenas noches, señor profesor Severus Snape— y antes de que alguna réplica llegara, huyó.

Blaise caminó unos metros y vio a Draco que lo aguardaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Estás vivo? — preguntó con su tono de conquistador absoluto del mundo.

—Por poco… ¡Por las bolas de Salazar bendito!, ¿qué mierda le ha pasado a Snape? — ahora que estaba sólo con su amigo podía dejar que su cuerpo mostrara todos los signos del temor y el estrés.

—No sé, la verdad que no sé… nunca pensé que fuera a proteger tanto a alguien, mucho menos a… _Granger_ — juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitación —¿Tú qué crees? —

—Todo me parece muy extraño pero no logro quitarme una cosa de la cabeza— el rubio lo inquiría con impaciencia —no sé… todo me pareció raro y un tanto exagerado pero que no la llamara 'Granger' sino …—

—Señorita Hermione— agregó Malfoy asintiendo.

—Así es… y en clase… últimamente sólo le dice señorita, nunca pronuncia su apellido…—

—No me había dado cuenta de eso… pero ahora que lo dices…—

—No sé qué intenta Theo— comenzó a mascullar Blaise —pero no la tendrá fácil si Granger sigue consintiendo que Snape sea su tutor, eso si va por el camino del cortejo y no le propone matrimonio de buenas a primeras—

Draco sacudió con la cabeza —No, si desea estar con ella legalmente, la cortejará— afirmó con convicción —los Nott son tradicionalistas aún más que los Malfoy… tal vez… tal vez Theo quiera esperar a que terminemos el año… una vez fuera de Hogwarts puede que Granger elija a otro tutor—

—Eso no explica por qué nos manda a nosotros al matadero—

—¿Por simple diversión? — conjeturó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Aunque parece ser lo más lógico… Theo no es de esos y siempre tiene más de una intención escondida…— se acercaban a la entrada —ya veremos— agregó al final.

Entraron y vieron todo dispuesto como de costumbre, en sus mentes seguían debatiéndose las razones, los motivos y las circunstancias que movían el comportamiento de cada uno de los implicados: ¿Qué se propone Theodore?, ¿qué lleva a Granger a aceptar todo?, ¿Por qué Snape se comporta como se comporta? De lo único que podían estar seguros era que el fin de semana próximo sería todo menos aburrido.

* * *

Los días fueron transcurriendo con normalidad para la amplia mayoría de los estudiantes, menos para cuatro de ellos.

Tracey y Hermione pasaron cada segundo de cada minuto libre en la Sala de los Menesteres. La castaña recordaría hasta el día de su muerte el rostro de su nueva amiga cuando vio aparecer ante sus ojos la puerta del amplio salón, totalmente dispuesto con lo necesario para ensayar el ceremonial y protocolo que debía ejecutar el sábado. Hermione debió reconocer que sintió alivio al verla totalmente reparada, pensó que tal vez tras la explosión del año anterior, la Sala pudiera no haberse recuperado pero para su suerte estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Por su parte, Draco debió escribirle una extensa carta a su madre solicitándole tome todas las medidas para que él pudiera llevar adelante el cortejo a Hermione Jean Granger. No dio muchas explicaciones sobre los motivos que lo llevaban a actuar como actuaba, tampoco se justificó demasiado con Astoria, a ambas brujas les dijo — _Todo tiene un propósito, confíen en mí_ —. Resguardarse en el misterio era un arma de doble filo pero por ahora le servía, además no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirles exactamente así que hasta que no se le ocurriera algo mejor, apelaba a la confianza que se le tenía a los Malfoy y sus 'oscuras' y 'secretas' intenciones.

Astoria, su verdadera pretendida, sólo se acercó a él con una profunda seriedad y lo inquirió con sus ojos celestes. No hizo nada más, no gritó, no lo maldijo, no comenzó a increparlo con un monólogo lleno de lágrimas y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Seguramente tomaría represalias, pues había sido ofendida, pero entendía que había más, ella conocía el juego, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ver al jugador aparecer, mientras tanto se desahogaría con otros, y según había observado Draco, su punto de fuga era Tracey Davis. No le importaba mucho qué es lo que ocurriera con la vasalla de los Nott, si Theo no la cuidaba, ¿por qué debía ocuparse él?, lo que le molestaba era haber quedado envuelto en la situación en la que estaba, haber llevado su relación con Greengrass a ese punto muerto lo carcomía. Realmente quería a esa bruja, no sabía si era amor o conveniencia pero la quería a ella con él, no se lo cuestionaba y haría lo que fuera para que eso ocurra.

Pensar en Astoria llevaba su mente hacia la maldita Lady Rosier que se apareció por el mundo mágico. Ahora parecía que todos lo presionaban al respecto, ¿no bastaba sólo con los Greengrass o su madre?, ¿su abuela también debía meter la nariz en el asunto?, ¿era necesaria esa kilométrica carta pidiéndole cuentas como si fuera un crío?, bueno, a los ojos de la vieja bruja él era _aún_ un crío. Debía pensar en una serie de 'regalos' para obtener el beneplácito de Rosier y luego ver qué podría negociar con ella. ¿Sería gesto de buena voluntad obtener la libertad del viejo Timeus?, podría manejar los pocos hilos que le quedaban, manipularlos para que crean que le están haciendo un favor a Rosier y por supuesto llevarse él el crédito de la operación completa. Eso era algo a considerar, liberar a su abuelo sería un muy buen regalo de bienvenida pero aún no se decidía si era o no conveniente tener libre a Timeus Rosier en el futuro. Él era un sangrepura de la estirpe de Druella Black y todos saben cuán peligrosos han sido los magos y brujas de esa generación, ellos no se andaban con medias tintas, lo suyo era entrega completa. Debía ser precavido, además, si lo pensaba detenidamente, liberar al viejo mago era algo que Rosier misma podía hacer con un simple chasquido de dedos, ¿y si tal vez no lo quería libre?, ¿y si él lo hacía y se ganaba su enojo en lugar de su favor?, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía en su mente.

Con Blaise la cosa era mucho más sencilla, sólo debía asegurarse que su tutora no se olvidara de estar presente el domingo en su residencia de Londres. El moreno tenía muy claras las cosas, él no se cuestionaba si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía, era consciente de que se metió en la boca del tiburón por su propia estupidez así que ahora sólo debía resignarse y esperar que lo escupa cuando se aburra de mascarlo. Si algo tenía siempre presente era que en el mundo uno puede ser líder o seguidor, obviamente toda serpiente sueña en algún momento con ser la que dirija los hilos del mundo pero, con el tiempo, muchas se dan cuenta que es más cómodo ser dirigido y Blaise era una de ellas.

Su fantasía de hacer que todos cumplan sus deseos duró un suspiro, la competencia era demasiado amplia y la lucha de poderes no era lo suyo, por eso se detuvo a observar, después de todo, el mayor secreto está en ver a quién vas a seguir. Por un lado tenía a los chicos de años superiores, Steven Mulciber estaba en cuarto año cuando él llegó a Hogwarts y, obviamente, era uno de los que pisaban más fuerte, también estaba Marcus Flint que sólo con su mirada obtenía obediencia ciega y completa de cualquiera que se cruzara frente a él, era un joven de pocas palabras y gruñidos varios que intimidaba hasta al cuerpo docente. Ambos eran una buena opción pero había un factor a tener en cuenta, eran útiles mientras compartieran sus años en la escuela y por obvias razones ellos egresarían primero. Podría haber seguido a Adrian Pucey , tendría asegurada su compañía hasta quinto año pero Blaise no deseaba meterse en las internas de los chicos más grandes, aunque de haber sido obligado a decidirse sí o sí por alguien de los ciclos superiores, se hubiera quedado con Gemma Farley, esa bruja sabía lo que hacía y cómo, lo mejor era que pasaba desapercibida.

Aquel Zabini infantil supo que debía mirar hacia su propia generación y lo que vio le sustrajo una sonrisa ganadora, había encontrado su estrella del norte. Muchos creían que el líder indiscutible de las mazmorras era Draco Malfoy, alguien que resaltaba por su cabellera platinada y su carácter abrasivo, lo que la amplia mayoría no sabe es que, si bien eso era cierto, había alguien a quien no podía dominar, a quien no podía dirigir porque no se dejaba y ese era Theodore Nott. La ecuación dice que eres líder o eres seguidor y si Nott no se dejaba manejar era porque quería dirigir, él no le declaró la guerra a Malfoy en el escenario sino tras bastidores, en el ámbito de lo privado, dónde sólo ellos fueron testigos y partícipes de los acuerdos. No se arrepintió de su elección y Theo supo valorar su compañía y su amistad declarada en silencio, no necesitaron palabras, sólo con sus gestos sutiles y sus miradas cómplices sellaron su relación, algo que le salvó la vida a Blaise hace un año y medio cuando se desató la guerra.

Por eso confía en él ciegamente, sabe que no lo meterá en algún problema que no pueda resolver así que sin temor alguno cumple los caprichos de aquél a quien considera su amigo, llegado el momento será capaz de admirar el cuadro completo, por ahora se dedica a no complicar más su existencia renegando las condiciones. Por ahora aguarda, por ahora espera, sabe que apuesta por el caballo ganador, conoce lo suficiente a quién eligió como líder, no tiene dudas y por eso duerme tranquilo.

* * *

Al fin llegó el tan temido día sábado.

Snape le había escrito en ambas oportunidades a su prima y ella le envió lo necesario para que tanto en el cortejo de Malfoy como en el de Zabini, Hermione luciera apropiadamente. Después de todo, dentro de poco ella se presentaría formalmente en sociedad así que todo lo que haga ahora frente a Narcissa Malfoy o la tutora de Blaise será comentado, no podía haber errores.

Hermione fue a la oficina de su tío y frente a ella había dos cajas y en cada una pudo ver una túnica diferente, ella decidiría cual usaría ese día y cual al siguiente. Tracey estaba con ella y sus ojos alucinaron ante lo que veía, estiró su mano con la intención de sentir la tela entre sus dedos pero se refrenó y miró fijamente a su profesor de DCAO, ¿dónde obtuvo semejantes prendas?

La castaña tomó la de seda fría color azul zafiro y lo extendió frente a ella, se sonrió mirando de reojo a Severus. Ahí, frente a ella, se desplegaba una exquisita túnica de línea princesa con escote cuadrado cuyo largo era hasta el tobillo; tenía una falsa torerita, que en realidad era la parte superior de la prenda, hecha de gasa que se tornaba más oscura en las mangas con un efecto degradé, dejando de ser transparente en los antebrazos. Era una delicia a los ojos y venía a conjunto un sobre forrado en la misma seda al igual que los zapatos estilo bailarina.

Tracey seguía anonadada y observaba la otra caja, ¿sería tan impresionante la otra túnica como la que sostenía la leona?, debería esperar veinticuatro horas para deleitar sus ojos.

—Bueno, jovencitas— Snape rompió lacónicamente el encanto —les sugiero que comiencen sus arreglos, pueden disponer de la habitación que sigue a mi despacho, ahí encontraran todo lo necesario—

Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar.

—Señorita Davis— llamó de repente —ahí encontrará también algunas sugerencias para usted, si lo desea, puede vestir lo que desee—

De esa manera, Snape se giró para darles privacidad a las jóvenes, Tracey aún estaba algo confundida por las últimas palabras de su profesor hasta que Hermione la trajo a tierra nuevamente.

—Tracey, ¡eh!, Tracey— la tomó del brazo y la condujo —vamos, que se nos hace tarde, luego me culparás a mí y a mi cabello si no logramos terminar a tiempo—

Tal como lo había dicho Severus, sobre una silla había dos cajas, tomó la primera sin dudarlo, era una túnica de seda verde pastel, corte tubo de escote en 'v' y mangas tres cuarto, tenía algunos bordados de encaje a la altura de la cintura. Al igual que con la túnica de Hermione, venía incluido un sobre y unos zapatos forrados en la misma tela con el mismo detalle de encaje.

—¿No verás la otra? — preguntó Hermione al observar que dispuso la túnica en la silla.

—No— se sonrió y miró a su compañera —me reservo el gusto por la sorpresa— se giró, cruzó sus brazos y la encaró —¿me puedes decir cómo Snape trajo todo esto para nosotras? O, mejor dicho, para ti—

La castaña elevó aún más sus comisuras, era obvio que esto se lo enviaba su madre. No recordaba haberlo visto en su guardarropa así que seguro lo adquirió en los últimos días.

—Es 'profesor' Snape— la corrigió y luego agregó —y diría que él tiene sus secretos…— fue hasta un amplio tocador dispuesto para su uso, Severus había pensado en todo —como todos, ¿no? — se giró y la miró fijamente unos instante — _"No podía permitir que te pusieras en gastos por mi causa, si debes ir vestida de etiqueta, pues yo pagaré por tus prendas, por eso le pedí al profesor que le dijera a mi madre que buscara algo para ti también"_ —

—Como quieras— masculló y suspiro — _"Puede que aún no quieras confiarme todo lo que se traen entre manos tú y el 'profesor' Snape pero sé que hay algo, lo dicen sus miradas, lo dicen sus gestos, ¡Por Mogana!, lo grita él con todo lo que hace por ti"_ —

—Aquí estamos…— la leona estaba resignada ante los acontecimientos — ¿debemos ponernos toda esa… cosa en la cara? — preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco al ver el maquillaje mágico frente a ella.

—Sí, debemos… sólo algo sutil, nada cargado— la tomó del brazo y la sentó —pero antes de eso debemos ver qué demonios hacemos con tu cabello—

El rostro de profunda concentración de Tracey extrajo una carcajada de Hermione. La bruja de gryffindor ahora sabía la verdad, ahora sabía que sobre ella operaba el encanto de un poderoso glamour creado por su madre con el firme propósito de hacer que su cabello sea indomable adrede, volverlo lo más alejado posible del sedoso rasgo de los Rosier.

Luego de unas horas, ambas estuvieron listas, Tracey llevaba el control del tiempo como buena 'dama de compañía', para eso estaba, para ocuparse de todos aquellos detalles que, a fin de cuentas, conducían el encuentro rumbo al éxito.

Faltando quince minutos para las cuatro, Snape apareció con una túnica negra formal, no pudo más que admirar a su sobrina, se veía preciosa en esa túnica azul zafiro, resaltaba su piel blanca, tenía su cabello recogido en un moño bohemio que dejaba algunos rizos perfectamente definidos y libres. Tracey había hecho un buen trabajo pero aún faltaba algo.

—Señorita Davis, ¿puedo disponer unos minutos a solas con _mi protegida?_ —

—Por supuesto— hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la habitación, saldría sólo cuando la llamaran.

Severus conjuró un 'muffliato', fue hasta su escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y sacó una caja con un moño que le entregó a Hermione. Ella abrió el estuche y quedó paralizada boqueando como un pez por el asombro.

—Pertenecían a mi madre, Eileen Prince— se explicó un segundo después, su voz guardaba añoranza —fue lo único que se llevó con ella al dejar Prince Manor, fue la joya que usó en su 'puesta de largo' hace ya muchos años— una diminuta sonrisa pareció asomarse en sus labios —esta joya es lo único que me quedó como recuerdo—

Hermione estaba absorta, tanto por la belleza de lo que veía como por la revelación. Su tío tomó la joya y se la colocó en el cuello, era un collar himalia de oro blanco, diamantes y perlas blancas que iban a juego con unos pendientes.

—No… no puedo aceptarlas… yo…— negaba con la cabeza, la leona estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tú eres mi sobrina, Hermione— por primera vez, ese gesto duro e impermeable mostraba un atisbo de cariño, sólo un poco pero lo suficiente como para conmover a la joven bruja —eres una Prince y esto te pertenece, forma parte de tu herencia— la miró fijamente y agregó —sentiría verdadero orgullo si lucieras este pequeño tesoro que he guardado durante toda mi vida—

—Pe-pero… esto, no… yo— balbuceaba apenas rozando con sus dedos la pieza que ahora adornaba su cuello.

—Tú me pediste llamarme 'tío', ¿lo olvidaste? — le preguntó con una ceja alzada —pues ser mi _sobrina_ viene con ciertas obligaciones como, por ejemplo, aceptar mis regalos, sean estos joyas o consejos—

Ella le sonrió —Está bien, _tío_ — y sin previo aviso lo abrazó, él no respondió de inmediato, quedó tieso ante semejante muestra de cariño hasta que con duda y timidez respondió rodeándola paternalmente con sus brazos.

Cuando Tracey volvió con ellos se encontró con una Hermione luciendo una exquisita pieza de joyería pero con su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, vio a su profesor que se mantenía estoico e imperturbable, nadie diría que segundos antes sonreía mirando un punto fijo y recordando a un amigo, preguntándose si estaba mal disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, si no le estaba robando a su verdadero padre ese honor.

* * *

(*)Moiras: son las personificaciones del destino para los griegos de la antigüedad, los romanos la llamaban las Parcas, pero a mí me gusta más la sonoridad de la palabra 'moira'.

(*) Moon es el apellido de uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no se sabe más sobre él o ella así que me permití darle nombre, género y casa jejeje.

 **Comentarios:**

¡Hola! ¿cómo están?... debí cortar la inspiración, decidí subir este capítulo y dejar el resto para después... ¿por qué? Porque me parece que de por sí lo que acabo de compartir tiene bastante sensibilidad y no quería contaminarlo con otras situaciones. La perspectiva de casi todo el capítulo fue de Snape, con él se abre y se cierra, lo que sigue tiene otras miradas y no quería que le restaran protagonismo a mi profesor favorito.

Fui muy benevolente con Blaise, ¿no?, sé que esperaban más acidez por parte de Snape pero las musas no lo quisieron así, ellas cantaron en favor de su pasado, fueron por esos derroteros.

Espero no les haya parecido en extremo sensible y vueltero... no sé… sigo creyendo que este hombre se merecía una oportunidad de vivir, yo se la estoy dando jejeje. Las joyas de su madre me parecieron un lindo y tierno detalle, no puedo quitarme la sonrisa bobalicona de la cara al imaginarlos en plan tío-sobrina.

Con respecto a su pasado… me pareció cruel que Rowling le diera una única amiga/amada y que luego la alejara de su vida… en serio, me parece que el destino que le dio a todos los slytherins buenos o que se pasan al lado de la 'luz' es el sufrimiento (Regulus muere, Snape muere, Andrómeda pierde a su esposo e hija… aunque se queda con su nieto), no fue justa, me parece (listo, ya lo dije, ya me desahogué jejeje)

¿Qué se viene? Pues, ¡por fin! Llega el momento del cortejo propiamente dicho. Lo digo ahora para que lo tengan en cuenta (es que tengo bastante avanzado el cap y sé por dónde va a ir), habrá tres conversaciones a la vez, Snape-Narcissa, Theo-Tracey y Draco-Hermione… aún no sé si la manera que elegí es la más apropiada pero con tal de que ustedes no se mareen y entiendan la idea general me doy por satisfecha.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo…

El collar de Hermione y sus aros los pueden ver en www . cartier . mx/es/colecciones/joyer%C3%ADa/colecciones/perlas/collares-perlas/B7053800%20Collar%20Himalia . html (no olviden quitar los espacios)

Las túnicas salieron de mi imaginación así que… lo siento, no puedo sugerir una página dónde puedan verlas… hablando de eso, no soy buena describiendo la ropa… hago un esfuerzo importante al respecto, sobre todo porque mi conocimiento de la costura y la moda es similar al de los motores, o sea, nulo… jejeje

 **Respuestas:**

 **Natsumi No Chiharu:** Hola! Siento tenerte así, de verdad!, no es mi intención ir tan lento pero es la manera en la que me salen las cosas jejeje, voy paso a pasito. ¿Un encuentro entre Theo y Hermione? Dentro de muy, muy poco… ¿Cuánto falta para que se sepa que es una Rosier? Para eso sí falta bastante… no me atrevo a decir cuántos capítulos pero falta, están a comienzos de marzo y pretendo que rinda sus EXTASIS primero. Espero conserve tu atención en el futuro, gracias por dejar tus palabras. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Jisi Snape:** ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteren los Weasley?... pues habrá conflicto jejejeje, se dividirán las aguas como en el Mar Rojo ante Moisés. Ginny y Ron tampoco han sido de mi agrado pero creo que tuve una saturación de fics en los que los pintan mal, muy, muy mal y creo que eso hizo que me diera algo de penita jajajaja,. Ojo, no estoy diciendo que los haré los buenos de la película, sigue molestándome soberanamente que Ron y Ginny sean tan iracundos y caprichosos y que Molly sea la construcción de la ama de casa perfecta según ciertos estándares… así que trataré de ir a un término medio… Espero no te haya defraudado la charla con Blaise, seguro deseabas que corra sangre jejeje, pero no se dio, lo siento. Druella puso el grito en el cielo… según ella, su nieto deja bastante que desear con las cuestiones protocolares… y eso que no ha conocido a Hermione, me pregunto si a ella le dejará pasar ciertos agravios que van en contra del ceremonial y protocolo… aún no me decido del todo. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por mantenerte fiel a pesar de mis vueltas y tardanzas. Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Black-Nott:** Gracias por tus palabras y tu dedicado review. Trato de dejar a Hermione lo más cercano al canon o a mi lectura del canon y los cambios que propongo intento que sean una evolución que va paso a paso… no la imagino despertando un día y comportándose engreídamente, sí la imagino aceptando que debe ser así en determinadas ocasiones y que cuando lo hace tiene un real cargo de conciencia. Creo que eso es lo que esperas, ¿no?... Lucius no era santo de devoción de Druella y, por supuesto, Draco tiene más de los Malfoy que de los Black así que… digamos que su abuela se las hace ver de cuadritos al nieto, en algún momento dejaré caer estos detalles y algunos otros que mi imaginación perfila. Mmmm… ¿a qué se refería con eso de que quedan pocos?... a varias cosas a la vez… es la última Black que porta el apellido, no corre esa sangre por sus venas pero sí lleva el apellido con orgullo. Ya se verá algo de sus planes y concesiones. Todas esas preguntas las responderé más adelante, ¿te parece?, han sido muy estimulantes, me dan seguridad a la hora de seguir construyendo a Druella, pienso que ese es un riesgo al meter tantos personajes… puede que no interesen o que los vean como de relleno. Yo trato de construir una sociedad algo compleja… ya lo mostraré, por ahora estoy muy centrada en hacer que Hermione acepte quién es y construyendo sus alianzas y otras relaciones. Respecto a Harry y Evelyn, no olvides que la mamá de Hermione fue amiga de Lily, de hecho, 'Berenice' es su tercer nombre y se lo dio la misma Lily… yo me pregunto, ¿qué cara pondrá Harry cuando se entere de esa amistas?… También me pregunto si Harry sería capaz de sacrificarse como lo está haciendo Hermione en pos de la comunidad mágica en general… habrá que verlo, ¿no?. Jajajaja, sí, los celos de Theo, es algo que he hablado con YUKI NICKY1, me sorprendía que nadie protestara ante los recurrentes 'es de ella, es su propiedad, es de él'… claramente hacía alusión a Herms como propiedad de Theo… siendo como es ella, ni de broma aceptaría semejantes enunciados… sí, pienso que el ego de Theo lo hace estar muy seguro de lo que tiene y que ha olvidado algo que Blaise mismo le dijo 'ahora están juntos porque están en Hogwarts, cuando todo termine y deban continuar sus rumbos, ¿cómo hará?', obvio que Nott tiene planes pero fuera de la escuela le va a resultar un poco difícil estar en la órbita de la castaña sin llamar la atención… aunque para eso tiene a Tracey… y sí, Charly tendrá su oportunidad… te pregunto… ¿a quién te refieres exactamente con cierto ex –auror?... puedo decir que un ex –auror tiene cierta participación pero no es el hermano de Timeus… él aparecerá pronto, después de la visita al castillo de los Rosier. Bueno, espero volver a leerte por aquí´, ha sido estimulante tu review, muchísimas gracias! Nos estamos leyendo.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Una carta sí fue para Evelyn, la otra lechuza tomó otro rumbo. No te guardes los comentarios sobre Ron, dime por favor jejeje, sé que se esperaba de él una erupción similar a la del Vesubio pero lo de él fue más la calma que antecede a la tormenta o al huracán. Me alegra que te haya divertido lo de Narcissa y que lo de Ginny te haya gustado, la pelirroja tiene mucha tristeza y enojo acumulado y le es más fácil enfrentarse a Hermione, verla como la enemiga que enfrentarse a sí misma y sus propios demonios, ya lo hará pero en el medio perderá muchas cosas. Habrá algo como eso que dices pero no será saliendo del despacho de Snape… más adelante Tracey verá algo y quedará medio en shock. Con respecto a los Weasley en general… la sociedad mágica es pequeña y creo que no pueden evitar estar al tanto de las movidas políticas, es como todo, hay momentos en los que en la mesa familiar todos opinamos sobre lo que pasa en el país que habitamos, a veces con mayor seriedad o con mayor humor pero lo hacemos, ellos son iguales en ese sentido. Tuve que sacar a Molly de la escena porque si no la conversación tendría otro tono, con su rivalidad con los Prince y con su 'no hay que preocuparse por esas cosas' o 'son muy niños para pensar en eso'… creo que Arthur no podría haber dado su opinión tan libremente si estaba presente su esposa. Espero que lo que acabo de subir haya sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.

 **crazzy76:** Jajaja! Que no la deje en el lodo no significa que no pase una temporada por ahí… jajajaja! Era necesaria esa escena, hasta el momento Herms estuvo escuchando pacientemente todo lo que se le dijo y se mordía la lengua para no responder porque sabía que eran cuestiones sociales y culturales pero de ahí a que acepte que alguien como Tracey se menosprecie a sí misma sólo porque no ve otro camino… no, ahí ella le daría un tortazo para que reaccione… lisa y llanamente jejeje. Orígenes… es mi deuda siempre… es que… no sé si lo has notado pero cambia un poco mi manera de narrar entre esa historia y esta… con orígenes siento que es un poco más profunda, más psicológica y por eso tardo más en moldear los capítulos… aunque no se note jejeje. Tengo esbozado pero aún no me convence… le falta algo, cuando lo descubra, actualizaré. Gracias por los ánimos! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Paula AV:** Gracias por tus palabras! Esta vez fue el turno de Snape… se lo merecía, Narcissa deberá hacer uso y abuso de su suspicacia aunque con su madre no le sirve, Druella Black es de armas tomar, es la típica mujer de edad de la alta sociedad que dice y hace lo que quiere porque considera que nadie está por encima de ella, su hija menos que menos jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Hola! Cómo estás? Como siempre, un gusto y un placer leer tu review. Estoy de acuerdo respecto a Narcissa, muchas veces leo que la pintan cariñosa y algo sometida respecto a su esposo, no dudo eso último pero creo que no debemos olvidar que es la hermana de Bellatrix y esposa de Malfoy… si no piensas más o menos igual que esos especímenes, no aguantarías mucho tiempo… Andrómeda es la muestra perfecta, ella no era como los demás en su familia y debió irse, Sirius es otro… no se puede estar ahí y no pensar más o menos como ellos. Tienen sus matices, claro que sí, pero no dejan de ser puristas y elitistas, y Draco es hijo de su madre, mimado por ella y teniendo a Lucius como estrella del norte… no podía salir muy diferente que digamos. Hermione hará que Tracey piense en una carrera para ella, algo que hasta el momento no había contemplado como posibilidad… ahí veremos que Herms puede ser manipuladora también… ¿dónde crees que la pondría si desea comenzar un cambio? Jejeje. A Arthur siempre lo muestran como muy bueno, muy volado como si no se enterara qué es lo que pasa a su alrededor pero… a decir verdad, uno debe tenerle miedo a esas personas, o por lo menos ciertos reparos… son los típicos que pasan desapercibidos y que luego resulta ser que tenían varios ases bajo la manga. ¿Viste cuando un volcán está en alerta naranja porque está en actividad pero aún no demasiada?, bueno, esa es la imagen de Ron jajaja, él sabe que Rita le tiene cierta maña a Herms, el torneo de los tres magos fue prueba suficiente, sabe que las cosas no están siendo 'normales' pero aún no sabe qué, aún no ha llegado el detonante… ya tendrá su explosión jajaja. Lamento decir que sí, a Harry le pesará su promesa porque no es una situación fácil, decida lo que decida siempre algo pierde sólo que si se decanta por los Weasley, estos lo distraen y llenan su vida entera (desde Molly y Arthur como los padres que nunca tuvo, Ron como el hermano, George con sus bromas y Ginny siendo su esposa), al revés tiene mucho tiempo y espacio libre, eso lo llevará a pensar y a lamentarse aunque nunca arrepentirse. Lo que él lamenta es que los Weasley no sean capaces de ver más allá del nuevo cambio de estatus de Hermione… bueno… dije demasiado me parece, lo corto ahí jejeje. Sé que no desarrollé mucho el encuentro entre Blasie y Snape pero no lo creí necesario… además el tenor que había tomado el capítulo no me permitió caer demasiado en el humor ácido, no sé bien cómo explicarlo realmente jejeje. Theo y Herms tendrán su momento, lo prometo… tengo uno en mente, sólo espero canalizarlo para que sientan lo que yo al imaginarlo, eso es difícil… Espero hayas disfrutado de esta entrega… Snape se lo merecía, creo que estarás de acuerdo con eso. Te dejo un abrazo virtual… nos estamos leyendo.

 **Janet:** Sus padres tienen el 100% de la culpa, sin lugar a dudas. Gracias por tus palabras, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, ¿qué haré con ella?, la verdad no tengo muy claro qué, pero ya veré jejeje. Un abrazo virtual.

 **Pandora Hellsing Riddle:** Tory es astuta, cuidado con ella… su hermana es algo más iracunda pero Astoria no es de las que tiran la piedra y esconden la mano, es de las que te convencen de que tienes ganas tú de tirar la piedra, no se ensucian, no pueden ser culpadas de nada… ella es así. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Jaaaviera:** Jajajajaja, sí, estoy loca, lo reconozco… si te dijera que entre el cap 4 y este debía haber a lo sumo sólo dos, ¿me creerías?... pero la historia ha tomado vida propia. ¿Con ver a su padre te refieres a John Granger?... si es así, lamento decir que no lo verá en un buen tiempo, diría que casi al final de la historia. ¿Fiestas?... hay un par… una en particular jejejeje, después de todo, todo egreso tiene una fiesta, ¿no?... Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo dedicado a Snape. Nos estamos leyendo! Un fuerte abrazo virtual… como ya te he dicho, no dejes la 'Orden del Merodeador' me encanta jejeje. Besos

 **cayojulio2004:** En eso estoy de acuerdo, puedo decir que Nott se está vengando pero por cómo lo trató Draco siendo niños jajajaja, pensemos que desde que lo vio por primera vez hasta unos años en Hogwarts, Draco creyó que Theo era la mugre en su zapatos jejejeje, eso es algo que nuestro Theo no olvida y si puede encontrar la manera de dejarle claro quién es el mejor titiritero, lo hará. Con respecto al señor Granger me debato, sinceramente, por un lado quiero darle la felicidad absoluta pero, por el otro, entiendo que la vida no es dulce, a veces vienen altas dosis de amargura y acidez… entonces… no puedo dejarlo 100% feliz… aunque quiero… jajaja, y ahí entro a debatirme a mí misma. Me haces reír con las películas de acción sin sentido de Bruce jajajaja, películas en las que desde el minuto 0 hay una bomba explotando y persecuciones. Gracias por los ánimos, a veces me preocupa que ir tan lento vuelva aburrida la historia pero reviews como los tuyos en los que aprecian los detalles y el esfuerzo que uno pone en ellos dan ánimos, gracias, muchas, muchas gracias. Dado que rescato a Ginny por tus alentadores comentarios y como no he decidido si la dejo o no con Harry, ¿con quién más la ves?, quien sabe, puede que alguna propuesta desencadene una subtrama jejeje, no sería la primera vez que me pasa y me divierte cuando eso ocurre. Muchos la ponen con Blaise y aquí Blaise está con Tracey así que no se puede… el otro muy similar a Blaise (o por lo menos así lo veo yo en mi imaginación) es Adrian Pucey… no niego que he barajado la opción pero aún no me convenzo del todo. Aunque muchos lo tomen como algo malo, quise hacer ver que ella se niega a dar ese último estirón hacia la adultez porque hacerlo sería reconocer los cambios, las ausencias, las faltas, las muertes… ahora ella vive Hogwarts como cualquier otro año, las ausencias las vive como quien está de viaje y no termina de enterarse que las cosas han cambiado. Para que vea más allá de la dicotomía slytherin/gryffindor deberá tener contacto directo con uno… y aún no sé bien como llevar eso adelante, en parte por eso me decantaba por Adrian Pucey pero no sé, realmente no lo sé. Ohhhh… respecto a Snape y Zabini… ese encuentro no fue lo que yo quería pero, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, las musas lo quisieron así, ¿vale esa explicación? Jejeje. Bueno, agradezco la dedicación que le pones a tus reviews, es lindo y motivador tener ese feedback. Esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo, te dejo hasta la próxima. Saludos!

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo**

 **¿Dejan algún review?**

 **Saludos**

 **XD**


	17. La hora de la verdad - Parte I

**¡Hola!** Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con sus sobras.

* * *

 **La hora de la verdad**

 **Parte I: Té blanco y White Cake**

La red flú se habilitó y dos jóvenes brujas tuteladas por un lacónico mago de mediana edad se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Algunos ojos indiscretos se depositaron en ellos pero la férrea mirada de Snape borró cualquier probable atención sobre las chicas que custodiaba, al punto que ni siquiera advirtieron que una de ellas era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la chimenea, se dirigieron al punto de aparición más cercano, lamentablemente no había otro modo de llegar a su destino ya que aparecerse por red flú en el domicilio de los Malfoy iba en contra de todas las reglas de etiqueta, debían llegar y ser introducidos por la puerta principal, escoltados por los anfitriones.

Hermione estaba claramente nerviosa al igual que Tracey pero esta última debía mantener la compostura por ambas y transmitir tranquilidad, seguridad, sensatez a su dama, esa era su función, ella en ese momento existía sólo para auxiliar y prever cada paso de la pieza principal de todo el show, es decir, la propia Hermione. Por su parte, Severus se mantenía estoico y alerta, él estaría atento a cada mínimo gesto a cada acción que se desarrollara esa tarde. Aún no lograba discernir a qué se debía este 'cortejo' de Malfoy y Zabini, sospechaba que algo había detrás, conocía a los actores, eran serpientes como él, y estaba más que seguro que ni en sus peores pesadillas contemplaban una relación con Hermione siendo aún una Granger.

No fue hasta que se aparecieron frente al enrejado de la inmensa mansión que la castaña se dio cuenta, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado por alto algo como eso?, ¿tan reprimido tenía ese hecho que nunca relacionó una cosa con la otra?

Palideció de repente, todos sus músculos se habían contraído, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo entero se puso en alerta. Su mente quedó embotada y una especie de zumbido tronaba en sus oídos, su estómago pareció retorcerse y en su pecho se había alojado el peso de todas sus pesadillas impidiéndole respirar. Snape se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado al ver cómo se paró en seco, se giró y observó cómo mantenía apretada fuertemente su varita al punto que su puño estaba blanco, vio que temblaba y cómo su energía mágica comenzaba a chispear. Tracey la miró, iba a tocar su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla pero su profesor la detuvo de inmediato, él había visto esa reacción antes, no por nada había vivido dos guerras, su sobrina estaba consumida por el miedo y su cuerpo se había preparado para reaccionar ante la menor amenaza.

La mente de la chica se había transportado exactamente hasta hace una año atrás. Había sido en marzo del año previo que Ronald, Harry y ella habían sido capturados por Fenrir Greyback, Scabior y otros carroñeros, los tres fueron llevados a esa mansión que ahora se alzaba ante sus ojos. Su mente se había dividido en dos, por un lado sabía que eso ya había ocurrido, que ahora estaba segura, que no corría peligro pero por el otro, su cuerpo entero le decía que huyera, parecía que volvía a sentir la respiración del hombre lobo en su cuello, podía oler la perversión de sus captores.

Snape se paró frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle, no quería tocarla hasta lograr su atención, hasta que lo reconociera, en el estado en el que estaba en ese momento podría maldecirlo o algo peor.

—Señorita Hermione, ¿me escucha? — decía y repetía, Snape comenzaba a sentirse impotente, la castaña sólo escuchaba un eco lejano —Hermione, tranquilícese, está a salvo— la chica quería seguir esa voz pero no podía, el miedo era más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación.

Tracey se abrazó a sí misma, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que ocurría, miraba para todos lados e incluso miró hacia Malfoy Manor, aún estaban a un paso del límite de la propiedad, hasta que no lo cruzaran, los dueños no advertirían su presencia. Habrían sido apenas unos treinta segundos hasta que la castaña pareció darse cuenta que su profesor y tío estaba frente a ella aunque aún lo miraba con un rostro aterrado.

—¿Pro-profesor…?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, como si ese sonido quebrara y rasgara su garganta.

—Sí, Hermione, soy yo…— le sonrió y en ese momento la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó mientras le hablaba, Tracey no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Snape mostrando cariño? —Cálmate, tranquila, sea lo que sea ya ha pasado, estás a salvo, estás segura, la guerra ha terminado—

La bruja quería llorar pero no podía, su pecho presionaba muy fuerte y sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba hiperventilando, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su tío, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, acariciaba su sien, su mente intentaba mantener la lógica pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano.

—Yo… yo… lo siento mucho… yo…— balbuceaba.

—Fue aquí, ¿no? — preguntó Severus con el rostro serio aunque su voz tenía un ápice de ternura, lo suficiente como para que su sobrina sintiera la diferencia, no la estaba reprendiendo, al contrario.

Hermione sólo asintió y acarició su antebrazo izquierdo, esa marca maldita que llevaba parecía reaccionar ante su miedo y dolor y comenzaba a quemar. Tracey observó el gesto de su compañera y lo entendió, hace unos días le había enseñado esa herida, una imagen que hubiera preferido no ver nunca, tragó fuerte, no podía creerlo.

—Si quieres, podemos cancelar esta suerte de… circo— agregó con profundo enojo Snape.

—¡No! — respondió de inmediato con una voz aún temblorosa — _"Soy una gryffindor, soy una leona, yo puedo con esto, yo puedo enfrentar mis miedos, esto no puede detenerme…"_ — repetía en su mente una y otra y otra vez, ese era su pequeño mantra que la serenaba, le daba fuerzas y valor.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Tracey llevó su mano al hombro de una vulnerable bruja y le sonrió. No podía hacer más que eso, darle fortaleza a través de su compañía, asegurarle que estaría ahí, que no la dejaría, que no la abandonaría.

—No estás sola, Hermione, yo estoy contigo— dijo de repente.

La castaña devolvió la sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba dejando ese estado de alerta en el que se había sumido y se sentía desfallecer, la fuerza la estaba abandonando, debió apoyarse en la pelinegra para no caer.

—¡Suficiente! — dijo aún más molesto Severus —¡Ahora mismo cancelaré esto!—

Su enojo era superlativo en ese momento. A pesar de que siempre supo las calamidades a las que se enfrentaron los miembros del trío de oro, a pesar de que sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Granger, ahora tomaba conocimiento de que eso le había ocurrido a _su sobrina_. Es extraño cómo cambian nuestros sentimientos y reacciones cuando se trata de alguien cercano y querido; la empatía aumenta e incluso nacen sentimientos e instintos de protección y venganza.

—¡No! — volvió a inquirir Hermione —yo… yo puedo— cerró los ojos, inspiro y espiró varias veces —debo enfrentarlo, debo superar este…— llevó su mano a su pecho y tragó fuerte mientras se concentraba en normalizar su respiración —debo superar este sentimiento, esta sensación… y esta es mi oportunidad— miró fijamente a su tío —es mi oportunidad de demostrarles a ellos y a mí misma que puedo entrar a esa sala…— su mirada se hizo más enérgica y su voz adquiría determinación —es mi oportunidad de pararme justo dónde me tuvo aullante de dolor Bellatrix— se soltó de Tracey y con el pecho bien henchido dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en la pelinegra —beberé un _delicioso_ té con _tranquilidad_ y _altura_ sentada en la misma sala dónde hace un año fui sometida a crucios y maldiciones— levantó su mentón, su cuerpo parecía haberse relajado lo suficiente aunque sus puños seguían cerrados —y los mismos que me vieron llena de lágrimas y contraída por la tortura me verán sonreír—

Con esas palabras avanzó.

Severus aún no estaba convencido, si tenía sus dudas sobre todo lo que estaba pasando antes de ese breve episodio de estrés post-traumático, ahora definitivamente estaba preocupado. Él no se apartaría ni un instante de su sobrina, así deba pasar por encima de todas las reglas del decoro y del buen gusto; si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, conocerían por qué fue uno de los miembros del círculo más íntimo de los dos magos más poderosos de ese fin de siglo. Por su parte Tracey aún estaba anonadada, las palabras de Hermione le dieron una leve y fugaz idea de lo que debió enfrentar y padecer y aún no se decidía si lo que estaba por hacer era temerario y valiente o verdaderamente estúpido. Lo único que tenía claro era que el corazón de esa bruja que ahora caminaba con elegancia, gracias a sus entrenamientos y consejos, también caminaba con firmeza porque estaba a punto de demostrarle al mundo que ella era una leona, una gryffindor de mente, alma y corazón.

Pero una cosa es proponérselo y decirlo y otra muy distinta es llevarlo a cabo.

Para Hermione no fue tan sencillo emprender su caminata hacia la entrada de Malfoy Manor pero le sería aún mucho más difícil concentrar su atención en lo que debía. En su mente se sucedían los eventos pasados y los presentes a la vez: podía ver al pequeño elfo avanzar hacia la reja de entrada y cómo con un simple chasquido hizo que se abran pero también podía ver a la loca de Bellatrix rodeada por la bruma, con la varita en alto dispuesta a lanzar un 'avada' a la primer alma que se le cruce. Podía deleitarse con las flores que decoraban el camino que llevaba al recibidor pero también podía ver a Ron y Harry siendo empujados y golpeados, volvía a sentir el miedo vuelto un amargo jarabe espeso y grumoso en su boca. Podía sentir el aroma de la primavera que estaba llegando pero también la putrefacción y la maldad que la sujetaban en un intento de sentir su femineidad, su cuerpo, el perfume de su inocencia, porque eso hacían Scabior y Greyback sólo con mirarla y lo disfrutaban. Hermione estaba dividida y debía concentrarse muchísimo para no demostrar esa bipartición a los demás.

Por su parte, Narcissa estaba en modo anfitriona y dama de la Alta Sociedad, erguida como la reina que era en ese espacio que comandaba. Si bien para ella sus invitados carecían de la altura social necesaria para entrar en sus dominios, debía mantener las formas como si así lo fueran a causa de las escandalosas decisiones que su hijo se negaba a explicar. Severus Snape era un 'amigo' de la familia, después de todo, él evitó que Draco cometiera asesinato, había accedido al 'juramento inquebrantable' a sabiendas de los riesgos, le debía mucho a ese hombre; por ahora, no tenía en cuenta que él era un Prince por parte de madre, dado que nunca fue reconocido por la cabeza de esa familia, pero eso podría cambiar próximamente con la llegada de Evelyn Prince, así que Narcissa debía mantenerse cautelosa y respetuosa. Hermione Jean Granger era harina de otro costal metafórica y literalmente: a sus ojos era una bruja con un envidiable talento e inteligencia pero esos atributos no limpiaban la sangre que corría por sus venas, no la volvían una de ellos, era una 'nacida de muggles' indigna de las atenciones de su hijo; también debía admitir que era la heroína del momento y su palabra tenía mucho peso actualmente, así que no podía cometer ninguna afrenta, no podía arriesgarse a que esa jovencita le juegue en contra en el Ministerio. Finalmente, Tracey Davis era alguien sin importancia alguna, una simple advenediza cuyos padres se creían más de lo que eran, una chica que carecía de atributos sobresalientes que la hicieran deseable; sin el poder social y económico y sin cualidades destacables, sólo se volvía un insecto a ser aplastado en la brevedad.

Llegaron al recibidor, Hermione alzó la mirada y contemplo la opulencia del lugar. No pudo evitar compararlo con Prince Manor, los estilos eran similares pero había una marcada diferencia: los Prince eran mucho más austeros mientras que los Malfoy daban muestra material de su poder económico. Tracey observó la disposición de absolutamente todo y constato que, por ahora, los anfitriones estaban siguiendo las reglas: había arreglos florales para amenizar y agasajar a los recién llegados y ellos vestían para la ocasión, Narcissa lucía una elegante túnica color uva y sus joyas daban cuenta de su poder y lugar. Draco llevaba puesto uno de los exquisitos trajes de Hugo Boss y lo vestía con imponencia, la pelinegra tenía entendido que un squib de la familia mágica alemana Boss había fundado en 1924 una casa de moda en el mundo muggle y que, al igual que su familia purista, se vio involucrado en los acontecimientos de la guerra del Grindelwald muggle en los años de 1930 y 1940(*). La slytherin se sonrió ante este hecho, los Malfoy no cambiaban a pesar de que su ideología casi los lleva a la ruina en dos ocasiones, tal vez si no aprenden pronto de sus errores, la tercera sea la vencida.

El rubio avanzó hacia Severus Snape, lo saludó formalmente con una reverencia, presentó a su madre y a Theodore Nott que se mantenía un poco alejado de la escena, al punto de que ninguna de las dos jóvenes brujas lo habían visto hasta que Draco lo introdujo. Snape hizo lo propio con las damas que lo acompañaban y los seis se encaminaron hacia la dichosa sala para 'deleitarse', según la propia Narcissa, con un exquisito té oriental que acababa de adquirir.

Theodore Nott observó a Hermione con atención, hubiera deseado estar un poco más atento a lo que lo rodeaba pero no pudo, verla vestida de azul zafiro con ese natural recogido bohemio y su rostro apenas rozado por el maquillaje le quitó el aliento. Debía recordarse que fue justamente él quién había orquestado todo el asunto y que era por él que Draco estaba, en ese momento, besando la mano del objeto de sus deseos. Nott también se encontraba dividido en dos y esa tarde debía reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer ningún error y vencer sus demonios internos, esa pulsión primaria que en él siempre imperó y que sólo a base de un profundo dominio de sí mantiene bajo control.

No desperdició la oportunidad de acariciar la tibieza de los dedos de la castaña al saludarla. Mientras tomaba la punta de sus manos y se inclinaba para posar sus labios, la miró fijamente con deseo y posesión, algo que incomodó a la chica, se sintió expuesta ante los profundos ojos negros del mago. Sólo fueron unos segundos pero resultaron ser suficientes para retener su esencia y su calor por esa tarde, ahora debería esperar a la despedida, no podría volver a estar cerca de ella o tocarla, aunque la oportunidad se le presentaría y debería enfrentarse a sí mismo llegado el momento.

Hermione pocas veces había vivido situaciones tan incómodas como la de esa tarde en esa sala. A toda costa evitaba ver el lugar dónde había estado tirada y sangrando llena de lágrimas pero sus ojos y su mente parecían llevarla ahí sin tregua alguna. Narcissa parecía no percatarse que la incomodidad de la 'pretendida' de su hijo radicaba en ese espantoso recuerdo, sólo observaba con atención a la chica, evaluando cada movimiento, todos y cada uno de los gestos eran estudiados y, para su desgracia, no había cometido ninguna falta. La bruja mayor especulaba que se debía a Davis, seguramente le impartió algunos consejos de último momento que, combinados con la rapidez de aprendizaje de la que gozaba el pequeño espécimen de león que tenía frente a ella, el éxito estaba asegurado.

En su afán de verla cometiendo torpezas, un poco por maldad, un poco por diversión, dispuso el té recién adquirido. Se sonrió, lo que los elfos estaban acomodando no era algo común y se sonreía, era imposible que Davis conociera esa infusión dados sus orígenes un tanto humildes en comparación con los Malfoy. Además, los Nott si bien eran ávidos bebedores de té, desde la muerte de Ludmila Nott, era sabido que no incurrían en las frivolidades que sí gozaban el resto de las damas de la Alta Sociedad, así que Davis no podría haberle advertido eso a Granger.

Tracey observó la disposición del té y tragó fuerte, allí no estaba viendo el clásico juego de porcelana fina sino uno de cristal trasparente, algo estaba mal, Madame Malfoy estaba haciendo algo diferente. Severus no apartaba los ojos de Narcissa, estaba considerando sus acciones como una afrenta, podía 'oler' las intenciones de la bruja mayor y el hecho de que desee exponer al ridículo a su 'protegida' no era algo que fuera a admitir. Draco miró a su madre con un poco de asombro y de temor porque sentía la mirada de su padrino y sabía que él no estaba conforme con las acciones de Narcissa. Theodore no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, no quería perderse un solo gesto de ella, no le importaban las infusiones que se le ofrecían, él la estaba bebiendo a ella, saboreándola desde la distancia poco a poco. Por su parte Hermione no apartó sus ojos de los de su anfitriona, reconoció que ahí se la estaba poniendo a prueba o, mejor dicho, se la estaba exponiendo presuponiendo ignorancia por parte de ella.

Frente a todos fueron dispuestas una serie de perlas extrañas, parecían capullos verdes, en cuyos lados se observaban un matices de colores, algunas eran blancas, otras rosadas, también había violetas y rojas.

—Por favor…— comenzó a decir Narcissa —sería un honor que nuestra invitada seleccione la variedad— dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa triunfal.

El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todos se sintieron víctimas del carácter Black de la bruja, ¿cómo sino explicar semejante afrenta?, era claro que quería ridiculizar a una invitada, exponerla, marcar su desprecio de manera solapada.

Lo que Severus olvidaba y lo que los demás no sabían era que Hermione Jean Granger era hija de Evelyn Jean Granger o, mejor dicho, Evelyn Eleonora Briana Prince, una mujer conocida por su gusto casi adictivo al té. Desde que la castaña tenía uso de razón, en su hogar siempre hubo una amplia variedad de tés de diversos orígenes, funciones, formas de preparado, sabores, aromas y colores, eran un verdadero espectáculo para la niña. Su madre valoraba mucho esa infusión, al punto que Hermione creía que era una especie de fetiche extraño por parte de ella, así que siempre adquiría hebras, especialmente en los viajes, que aumentaban su colección. Tal era su fascinación por esa bebida que llegó a tener esas perlas que ahora Narcissa le presentaba como una 'novedad'.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante y respondió —El placer es mío— se irguió y fue hasta la bandeja de plata y observó la variedad antes de seleccionar y excusarse —aunque prefiero el té verde con jazmín al igual que mi madre— Severus la miró de repente y enarcó una ceja, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír —creo que el té blanco sería apropiado para la white cake que acaban de traer los elfos— levantó la tapa de la tetera y dejó caer una perla que comenzó a abrirse al contacto con el agua —y el lirio me parece apropiado— concluyó mirando a su tío y sonriéndole, estaba mencionando deliberadamente a Lily Evans. (*)

Los presentes no sabían qué mirar, si el pequeño espectáculo que se desarrollaba dentro del recipiente o a Hermione mirando fijamente a una estupefacta Narcissa. El perfume del té comenzó a invadir el ambiente, ahora podían apreciar el aroma a lirios que había mencionado la castaña unos segundos antes.

En un intento por desviar la atención, Draco se irguió y les sirvió a los invitados, a su madre y a Theo. Si bien normalmente los elfos se encargan de servir, en los momentos del cortejo es bien visto que se halague a la pretendida sirviendo la infusión el propio pretendiente o su tutor. Se trata de una metáfora, un mensaje que indica que el hombre está dispuesto a consentir a la dama, que él estará para cumplir sus deseos.

Tracey le había explicado ese lenguaje no verbal que se ejercía en todo el rito del cortejo y, por más que Hermione entendiera que se trataba de una cultura diferente, por más que se repetía a sí misma que eran las costumbres de una sociedad a la que pertenecía por nacimiento pero de la que fue excluida por educación, ella no lograba aceptar el arcaísmo de todo lo que veía y escuchaba. ¿Cómo era posible para una bruja que fue educada como una muggle, una joven que creció entre ellos con sus valores del siglo XX, llegar a admitir que el hombre deba 'cumplir' los 'deseos' de la 'dama'?, ¿cómo asimilar que ella debía ser una princesita en todo momento y lugar?, ¿cómo llegar a simpatizar con esa concepción patriarcal y machista que regía el mundo mágico? Todo eso sólo hacía que el dolor de cabeza de la castaña se instalara de manera permanente.

Theodore, compadeciéndose un poco de Draco, decidió romper el hielo que estaba congelando a todos en ese momento.

—Tengo entendido, señorita Hermione, que se presentará a diez EXTASIS— su voz profunda pareció retumbar en todos, Tracey debió contener un pequeño saltito al igual que la castaña que había estado muy compenetrada en su batalla de miradas con Narcissa Malfoy.

—Así es, al igual que con mis TIMOs—

—Interesante, Draco y yo presentaremos nueve—

—Sí— el rubio agarró el salvavidas que, en un instante se volvió de plomo mientras hablaba —todos a excepción de Adivinación, Cuidado de… Criaturas Mágicas— recordar lo que ocurrió en tercer año con el hipogrifo comenzó a sonrojarlo —y… Estudios Muggles—

Sí, definitivamente, su salvavidas era de plomo. Acababa de recordarle a la gryffindor sabelotodo lo que había ocurrido en tercer año con Buckbeack, él había logrado que el Ministro ordenara su ejecución, a pesar de que el bicho terminó escapándose, y también había remarcado su desinterés hacia los Estudios Muggles, justamente, a una hija de muggles.

Hermione se sonrió, una parte de ella deseaba regodearse y hacer sufrir al mago que la empujó a esa pantomima de cortejo, por el otro, se compadeció, no se rebajaría a la altura de Narcissa, no haría lo que acababa de hacer la bruja mayor, no expondría a Draco, por lo menos no por ahora.

—Adivinación me parece una pérdida de tiempo, realmente— acotó —prefiero el cálculo y precisión que permite la Aritmancia al igual que me fascina la lectura de Runas Antiguas—

—Los Malfoy tenemos una amplia colección de ellas, tanto su transcripción en tomos como runas propiamente dichas— el rubio agradecía a Merlín y Salazar, y por qué no también a Godric, que la chica no haya tocado el tema de las otras dos materias.

—Sería interesante poder verlas en algún momento— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si gustas podría mostrarte nuestra biblioteca— le sonrió, eso era bueno, los libros eran un buen tema de conversación.

—Lo agradecería—

La tensión pareció disminuir. A ese punto ya todos habían terminado sus infusiones así que Draco se paró, hizo una breve reverencia a Snape solicitando en silencio permiso y el mago mayor se lo concedió apenas con un lento parpadeo. Así, el rubio fue hasta Hermione y le ofreció su brazo, comenzaría un pequeño paseo por la Mansión.

Llegaron a la Biblioteca, Hermione sintió que entraba a un santuario dedicado a los libros, quedó impresionada por la cantidad que se abría paso ante sus ojos, las estanterías cubrían las paredes del piso al techo que era verdaderamente alto.

—Increíble— susurró y avanzó con lentitud.

Draco se sonrió, sabía que ese lugar sería su salvación, ahí podría entretener a la castaña un buen tiempo y por eso pidió a los elfos que dejaran el salón punta en blanco.

—Malfoy, ¡tienes la colección completa de los diccionarios rúnicos!, incluyendo el tratado que discute la derivación etrusca y rética del futhark antiguo— dijo con sorpresa la chica.

—Puedes disponer de ellos, si lo deseas— respondió acercándose a ella, verla así de embelesada lo cautivó, parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo —en serio, te los acercaré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts—

Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla así tan directamente, desde su perspectiva ella siempre fue poca cosa, sólo una sangresucia a la que incordiaba por el simple placer de hacerla sufrir. Durante su sexto año estuvo más pendiente de mantenerse vivo cumpliendo los caprichos del Señor Oscuro y al año siguiente sólo la pudo ver tirada batallando contra su tía, sufriendo su tortura, y aun así manteniéndose estoica. Esa imagen y sus gritos fueron su pesadilla durante mucho tiempo, y a veces todavía lo eran. Pasaron muchos meses hasta que pudo acercarse y sólo hacía una semana pudo disculparse en el cumpleaños de Davis. Una parte de él, una parte que no admitiría nunca que existía, se sentía muy en deuda con la leona y por eso, más allá de que por momentos deseaba estrangularla a ella y a Nott por lo que estaba viviendo esa semana, debía reconocer que jamás podría ponerle un dedo encima después de lo que había vivido en _su_ casa gracias a _su_ tía.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… — _"¿Acabo de sentarla a tomar el té en la misma sala dónde fue torturada…?, ¡¿pero qué clase de jodido pendejo enfermo soy?!"_ — palideció.

El aire se le hizo pesado tras esos pensamientos, se sintió enfermo, se sintió hastiado y sucio, necesitaba salir, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar de inmediato.

—Te… te gustaría…— comenzó a decir muy bajito, le hablaba a la espalda de la chica —¿te gustaría caminar por los jardines? —

Ella se giró y, ante los ojos de todos, quedó muy, muy cerca de Draco, lo vio directo a esos ojos grises y tormentosos y se asustó al notarlo tan pálido.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó alzando su mano como para tocar su frente y cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre pero Tracey, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estiró su mano y tomó la de la castaña sonriendo.

Hermione la miró extrañada pero luego entendió, ella no podía tocar a Draco, no enfrente de los tutores, daría el mensaje equivocado, estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella también estaba interesada en él, sería como firmar un acuerdo no verbal de aceptación. Al recordar esa advertencia de la pelinegra palideció ella también, lo que menos quería era quedar encerrada en los compromisos sangrepura por una estupidez de su parte, por ser tan distraída. El rubio, que vio la escena y entendió lo que Davis acababa de evitar, comenzó a reír bajito haciendo que Hermione se relajará, ella también se rió y, tras un asentimiento de su cabeza, se dirigieron a los jardines.

Theo observaba todo y mantenía su puño apretado, debía contenerse, casi estira él su mano para detener a Hermione, debía recordarse que Tracey no le fallaría, ella le indicaría a la castaña qué debía hacer y cómo. Snape observaba en silencio a un lado de Narcissa, casi mueve su varita y lanza un 'aresto momentum' para evitar que su sobrina cometiera un terrible error al tocar el rostro de Draco por voluntad propia. La bruja mayor dejó salir un suspiro contenido, ella también observó en cámara lenta cómo su hijo parecía ponerse enfermo y cómo la castaña casi comete un error que le hubiera valido más de un dolor de cabeza ante los Greengrass y Druella Black, su queridísima madre la hubiera asesinado si su nieto se comprometía con una sangresucia, ¿y cómo se lo hubiera explicado a Lucius?, imposible, esa idea le drenó su energía.

Todos se dirigieron ceremoniosamente a los jardines, cada uno iba recuperando las fuerzas tras el pequeño susto vivido.

* * *

Cuando al fin las tres parejas estuvieron solas, a poca distancia unas de otras, cada una se sumió en una conversación diferente.

—Severus, dime ¡¿por qué no evitaste esto?!— masculló con enojo pero muy bajito, apenas había modulado.

—¿Evitar qué, Cissy? — devolvió la pregunta con un exagerado intento de inocencia.

—¡Esto!— siseó entre dientes mientras observaba a Draco caminar unos cuantos metros más adelante.

—Créeme que yo soy el primero que está en contra de todo— respondió con hastío y firmeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo evitaste? — preguntó sorprendida, ella creía que la negativa de Snape se debía a su conocida falta de paciencia respecto a las reuniones sociales, no imaginaba que, en realidad, estaba en contra del cortejo de Draco hacia _su_ _sobrina_.

—Porque mi protegida deseó continuar— respondió lacónicamente tras suspirar con resignación — _"sí… sólo por eso estoy aquí, sólo porque ella lo quiso…"_ —

—¡¿Qué?!, pe-pero… ¿por qué aceptaste ser su tutor en primer lugar?, podrías haberte negado, podrías haberte excusado— al igual que su hijo, Narcissa se mantenía aún incrédula ante la disposición de Severus.

—Porque así debía ser— volvió a contestar evasivamente.

—Nunca respondes de manera directa, ¡eres frustrante!— se quejó, trataba de mantener su sonrisa pero los músculos de su cara ya estaban agotados por sostener ese falso gesto durante tanto tiempo.

—Y yo creo que te estás yendo de tema— espetó cortando la queja de la bruja —según tengo entendido, en este momento deberías estar hablándome de las virtudes e intereses de tu hijo y yo de lo que desea y espera la Señorita Hermione— agregó con el tono que se utiliza para señalar lo obvio.

—Severus…— comenzó a advertirle.

—Te escucho, Cissy—

—¿Por qué se lo diste? — se filtraba un reclamo solapado en su voz —ha sido _demasiado generoso_ de tu parte— agregó venenosamente.

—Deberás ser más precisa con tu presunción si quieres que te responda— sabía a qué se refería pero no le daría el gusto de mantener una conversación subtitulada.

Suspiró con hastío y frustración antes de continuar —Puedo llegar a entender que hayas aceptado ser su _tutor_ , sé que esa niña te salvó la vida y puedo llegar a justificar que sigas este juego porque te sientes en deuda con esa… leona — Severus enarcó una ceja de manea inquisitiva —pero de ahí a entregarle una de las joyas de Eileen, Severus, eso es demasiado descarado, si me permites el comentario—

—No, no te lo permito— espetó de inmediato y agregó con advertencia en su tono de voz —Narcissa… deberías estar más atenta al protocolo, eres una bruja inteligente, no des pasos en falso—

—¡No! — chilló entre dientes —me niego a toda esta farsa, me niego a que una sangresu…— no pudo finalizar, Snape llevó su dedo índice a los labios de la bruja de manera brusca.

—Detente ahí mismo Narcissa Malfoy— el rostro del mago estaba atravesado por el enojo —te lo advierto, por tu bien no vuelvas a mencionar ni en sueños esa palabra—

—Nadie nos escucha— dijo suicidamente mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

— _Yo_ te estoy escuchando, _yo_ estoy presente y _yo_ soy el tutor de la _señorita Hermione_ — agregó sin respirar y con dureza, su tono era el que todo estudiante de Hogwarts conoce, era aquél que todos temían y Narcissa estaba conociéndolo en ese exacto momento y por eso lo miraba con los ojos como platos —si osas decir o hacer algo en su contra, sabes lo que deberé hacer, conoces el protocolo, no podría seguir consintiendo que tu hijo le dirija siquiera la mirada y eso sólo sería el principio de mis acciones—

—Pe-pero— comenzó a farfullar sorprendida y anonadada por la voz imperativa de Snape.

Severus acarició el puente de su nariz con hastío y sin dulcificar su voz lacónica continuó —Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, es un consejo y puedes tomarlo o dejarlo pero si decides no tomar nota, deberás asumir lo que viene— se cruzó de brazos, alzó su mentón y la miró desde la altura — _Todo_ cuanto haga Hermione tendrá un impacto en el futuro, puedes elegir estar con ella o en su contra pero luego no vengas a llorarme diciendo que no te lo advertí con tiempo—

El mago se adelantó unos pasos, se giró y como si subrayara lo que acababa de decir, agregó —está avisada, Madame Malfoy— inclinó levemente su cabeza y continuó caminando tras la pareja que estaba unos metros más adelante.

Ahí quedó Narcissa, dura como el mármol observando como Severus Snape se alejaba de ella, era una exquisita estatua adornando su propio jardín. Ella era víctima de su prejuicio, después de todo, 'uno ve lo que quiere ver y uno escucha lo que quiere escuchar': desde su perspectiva, Snape sólo había accedido a tutelar a una 'sangresucia' por la deuda de vida contraída y entendía que por ese 'tutelaje' y por 'lástima' le entregó una de las joyas de los Prince, algo que consideró inaudito e insultante. Ella escuchó las palabras de advertencia pero las interpretó en vistas del nuevo orden que comenzaba a imperar en el mundo mágico, un orden comandado por los que vencieron en la guerra. En ningún momento pudo siquiera sospechar que Severus cumplía su deber como familiar de Hermione, que estaba a su lado porque quería proteger a su sobrina, que le había entregado las joyas de su madre porque así debía ser, era parte de su herencia y su regalo como tío. No podía advertir que el 'consejo' de Snape hacía referencia a la llegada de la Princesa de los Rosales, la joven dama a la que los Malfoy deberían mostrarle sus respetos en la brevedad. No, ella no podía vislumbrar todo eso porque es más fácil explicar lo que acontece a nuestro alrededor a partir del universo conocido que especular con algo que roza lo increíble e imposible.

* * *

Un poco más adelante, otra pareja analizaba la situación.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? — su voz profunda cortaba el aire como un latigazo.

La pelinegra se sonrió y miró de reojo a su señor —Muy bien, ¿acaso no viste lo mismo que yo? — rió bajito —prácticamente le dio una bofetada en toda la cara a la dueña de casa hace un momento—

Theo apenas movió un poco la comisura izquierda, nadie hubiera notado el cambio, sólo Tracey que estaba muy cerca —Ha sido… aleccionador— comentó.

Esa palabra hizo que la chica no pudiera contener su risa, trató de mantenerla muy baja —Aunque lo mencionó, no creí que conociera el amplio mundo del té… ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —

—Es una caja de sorpresas—

—Una linda caja de sorpresas que llega a ser agotadora y frustrante… ¿en serio deseas…— se detuvo a ver la mirada fría de Theo... era una advertencia, le estaba indicando que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esa pregunta así que Tracey se silenció y miró el suelo mientras se mordía la lengua.

—Imagino que debiste… trabajar bastante sus maneras— agregó, no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar de su persona favorita, eso no quería decir que hablaría de sus deseos hacia esa persona.

—Ella… pues ella…— comenzó a decir tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —para ella no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí—

—¿Los nervios?, demasiado para aprender en una semana— _"Ha sido muy poco el tiempo pero…"_ —

—Sí y no…— respondió interrumpiendo el pensamiento del joven mago —durante la semana estuvimos ensayando bastante…— suspiró con cansancio al recordar esos momentos —debía enseñarle lo que aprendemos desde la cuna en sólo cinco días, Theo, ¡cinco días!— se sonrió un poco y agregó —me sorprende que no se haya rendido en la mitad de mis explicaciones—

—Son muchos los detalles a tener cuenta—

—¿Muchos?, te quedas corto… — si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho un gesto de hastío con sus manos pero se contuvo —debí explicarle cómo debe sentarse, cómo debe tomar la taza, la disposición de los dedos al agarrarla, dónde debe tener la mirada mientras bebe su té, qué hacer con todos los demás elementos (la cucharita, el platito, las masas, la servilleta), cómo debe pararse, cómo debe mirar al pretendiente, si debe sonreírle y en qué momento, cómo debe dirigirse al tutor del pretendiente, de qué manera debe pedir permiso para usar el toilette y cómo debe dirigirse a los demás miembros, cómo debe tratar a los elfos domésticos…— hizo un gesto de horror y murmuró —eso último sí que resultó un suplicio—

—¿Los elfos…?— a la mente del chico vino cierta burla que alguna vez escuchó respecto a Granger y los elfos —creo que tenía una especie de organización o institución…— comenzó a decir.

—P.E.D.D.O no PEDDO, el deletreo es muy, muy importante para ella— agregó con un tono aleccionador y un tanto sarcástico.

—¿Y qué es eso? — preguntó con un poco de humor, ver el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra sólo indicaba cuán frustrante fue ese tema.

—Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros— repitió con solemnidad fingida —No descansó hasta convencerme de hacerme miembro, prácticamente fue extorsivo, la cantidad de argumentos que logró pronunciar en menos de un minuto me impacto… aun no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dijo— se acariciaba la sien al recordar la discusión.

—¿Te convenció?— contenía su sonrisa muy en lo profundo de su ser mientras miraba el caminar de Hermione frente a él, su leve contoneo de caderas y el movimiento de la silueta de sus piernas.

—No— enfatizó —llegamos a un acuerdo, le dije que me uniría si era capaz de rever algunos puntos, por lo menos aquellos que logré entender—

—¿Lograste que revisara sus argumentos? — preguntó un tanto sorprendido, él, mejor que nadie, sabía cuán terca podía ser esa bruja, no admitía la posibilidad de un error, sólo si se le presentaban argumentos válidos uno lograba que accediera a discutir los puntos del conflicto.

—Bueno, le hice ver que tenía una falla fundamental en su organización— dijo con cierto orgullo y malicia.

—Ah, ¿sí? —

—Ajá— su sonrisa se amplió —Le pregunté cuántos elfos forman parte de esa plataforma y apenas mascullando me mencionó a uno que, lamentablemente ha muerto, luego admitió que no ha logrado convencer a ninguno más y que incluso huyen despavoridos cada vez que la ven los que trabajan en Hogwarts—

Theo se hizo una imagen mental de Hermione persiguiendo elfos y estos escapando, le sorprendió que eso pudiera enternecerlo.

La pelinegra continuaba mientras el chico se deleitaba con lo que veía frente a él y lo que imaginaba en su mente — Le hice ver que vela por unos seres que no conoce en realidad, no sabe cómo se organizan, su historia, la razón por la que sirven a los magos y el por qué ellos disfrutan de su situación— había orgullo en sus palabras, haber vencido argumentativamente a Hermione era todo un logro para ella —sé que no lo reconoció del todo, admitió que sólo sabe de un elfo que ha deseaba su libertad y que fue feliz al obtenerla, Dobby creo que dijo que se llamaba, el resto siempre huyó de ella…. así que dijo que haría una encuesta modelo y en base a lo que saque de ella perfeccionará una nueva para poder entender a los elfos domésticos, también dijo que buscaría todo lo referido a su historia y sólo después de hacer todo eso revería los fundamentos de su organización—

Nott sólo quería reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo, como siempre, su rostro era serio y taciturno pero la comisura izquierda tenía una pequeña elevación —Alguien debería decirle que no existe una 'Historia de los elfos domésticos' en los libros, ellos tienen una tradición oral muy arraigada, si desea saber sobre sus costumbres y su cultura deberá ser admitida en alguno de los clanes familiares e intentar convencer a los ancianos de que compartan su historia—

—No… no sabía eso…— admitió algo sonrojada.

—Pocos lo saben porque a pocos les interesa… en algún momento le diré— _"Obviamente… hablar sobre algo que le apasiona de esa manera será… cuanto menos… propicio"_ — pensó con marcada intencionalidad.

—Creo que ella… ella también hizo que reviera mis propios prejuicios—

Theo la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno… pues yo creí que al haber crecido con muggles pues… pues pensé que ella no tendría… modales y bueno… yo, yo me equivoqué— no quería insultar a la chica pero esa era la verdad.

El mago a su lado asintió pues él había tenido el mismo… proceso.

Al ver que su señor aprobaba sus palabras, continuó —Tiene porte y educación, dijo que eso era algo común en la mayoría de los muggles, que no debería sorprenderme, aunque también recalcó que algunas cosas las sabe porque su madre insistió en que las aprenda y otras porque su padre se dedicó a enseñarle—

Que su madre le enseñara no le sorprendió para nada a Theo, después de todo, es una Prince, no dejaría que su hija se comporte como una salvaje pero que su 'padre' también le haya dedicado tiempo a moldear su comportamiento, bueno, eso llamó la atención del mago.

—Si esto sólo fuera un encuentro para beber el té en algún salón, no habría pasado nada, ella sabe muy bien cómo manejarse, según dijo, su madre es una adicta a esa bebida y jamás hubiera consentido que su hija hiciera de esa ceremonia una aberración… bueno, lo acabamos de ver hace un rato…— se sonrió al recordar el rostro sorprendido de Narcissa —tampoco habría problema si sólo se tratara de un encuentro social, ella sabe de muchos temas y es muy capaz de amenizar una charla— su rostro se mostró serio de repente —pero lo que me preocupa es que ella no ha logrado comprender del todo el protocolo del cortejo— miró a Theo y continuó —sabes que este rito es un tanto particular, hay una serie de miradas y gestos que comunican intenciones y ella no logra ver la importancia de todos y estoy segura de que si Malfoy o Zabini realmente estuvieran interesados en ella, manipularían su desconocimiento para que termine comprometida sin que se dé cuenta—

El misántropo se detuvo a meditar eso, Tracey tenía razón. Ahora sólo estaban llevando adelante el acto pero no había real intencionalidad de parte de sus amigos y eso hacía que ambos siguieran las reglas, irónicamente ambas serpientes estaban jugando limpio. Reconoció que, llegado el momento, cuando ella se presente como una Rosier y comiencen a revolotear los buitres con verdaderas intenciones de desposarla, podrían manipularla de tal manera que terminen enlazados y la castaña ni se dé por enterada. Eso merecía su atención, de alguna manera debía enseñarle, Davis acababa de señalarle el brutal error que estaba cometiendo sin darse cuenta, acababa de observar la falla en su movimiento, esto era algo más que agradecer a la bruja que caminaba a su lado.

—También hubo otro problema— el mago la miró con atención — algo que casi hizo que no pasaramos la puerta de entrada de la mansión— masculló.

—¿Qué pasó? — se preocupó, no por las palabras en sí sino por el gesto de Tracey.

Se aproximó a él lo más que pudo y susurró —ella fue torturada en esta mansión, Theo— él se detuvo en seco —en la sala dónde acabamos de tomar el té para ser más precisos… ahí fue… marcada—

Theo no podía creerlo, ¡¿qué es lo que había hecho?!, trajo al ser que más quería al centro mismo de sus pesadillas, ¡¿cómo no haberlo previsto o imaginado?!, él vio su cicatriz y prometió ayudar a cubrirla, él supo que fue Bellatrix, ¡¿cómo no relacionó una cosa con la otra?!, sobre todo, ¡¿cómo demonios es que Malfoy jamás le dijo que fue aquí?!, lo más probable es que él haya estado presente… y no dijo nada, no habló… eso es algo que debería tratar con el rubio… y pronto.

—¿Tuvo tiempo de procesarlo en la semana? — preguntó entre dientes mientras mantenía sus manos hechas un puño que amenazaban con golpear lo primero que se le cruzara.

—No…— acompañó sus palabas con un movimiento de cabeza —se ve que no había relacionado que debía venir aquí, apenas nos aparecimos vio la mansión y tuvo un episodio de estrés post-traumático— tragó fuerte al recordarla tan asustada, tan vulnerable —¡oh, Theo!, debiste haberla visto, su cuerpo y mente se habían transportado a la guerra misma, hubiera lanzado más de un maleficio o encantamiento a cualquiera que se le cruce… de no ser por el profesor Snape… ella… yo no sé qué habría pasado—

El chico no podía decir nada, se sentía miserable, tenía la boca seca y su garganta era un serrucho en ese momento.

—Creo que lo está llevando bien pero…— continuó la pelinegra —si ves de cerca, notarás que lo que parecen nervios por el cortejo, en realidad, es miedo—

No podía soportarlo, un peso cayó sobre su pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca comenzaba a invadirlo, sentía culpa… deseaba poder sacarla de ahí, llevarla lejos, deseaba no haber tenido esa absurda idea del cortejo, se estaba cuestionando sus planes, estaba dudando, se le habían escapado detalles muy importantes y eso no se lo perdonaba, no se perdonaba haberla puesto en el centro de sus pesadillas y dolores. Él no necesitaba escuchar de boca de Hermione qué es lo que había vivido, él había conocido personalmente a Bellatrix como para saber de qué era capaz, conocía a los mortífagos de primera mano así que no era necesario escuchar los detalles. Él sabía que fue torturada a base de crucios y otras maldiciones, fue humillada, golpeada y luego marcada con una daga maldita, un corte que llegaba al hueso mismo, un corte que jamás sanaría del todo y siempre quemaría su piel.

No pudo escuchar nada más, se sentía verdaderamente culpable, un sentimiento con el que apenas estaba pudiendo lidiar.

* * *

Draco y Hermione caminaban en profundo silencio ajenos a las dos parejas que iban detrás. La castaña agradecía haber salido al aire libre, la tarde era maravillosamente cálida y sentir el sol en la piel hizo que encontrara cierta calma. Miraba de reojo a su 'pretendiente', se sonreía, era muy obvio que el rubio deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí… con ella. En un momento recordó las palabras de Tracey, la base de un cortejo es el negocio, sea este el matrimonio o futuros acuerdos. Una parte de ella deseaba hablar del empresariado de los Malfoy, seguramente tendría puntos en común con los intereses de los Rosier pero ella los desconocía y no podía preguntar tan inocentemente sin dejar abierta la puerta a que Draco descubra quién es realmente. Suspiró, estaba algo agotada, luchaba contra sí misma y su deseo de gritarle al rubio para que dejen esa pantomima que llevaban adelante.

—¿Cómo… cómo está Astoria? — preguntó en un intento de romper la incomodidad entre ambos.

Draco se sonrió, veía el esfuerzo de la bruja por sacar un tema de conversación pero, justamente, hablar de la otra pretendida con la actual no era algo apropiado.

—Lo-lo siento— dijo inmediatamente Hermione, se dio cuenta al ver el gesto de Draco — _"¿Cómo puedo ser taaaan estúpida? ¡Por amor a Godric!, ¿cómo se me ocurre preguntar por ella?"_ —

—Ella está bien…— respondió de repente —algo… confundida por mis actuales acciones— agregó.

—" _¡Y no es para menos!, ¡¿cortejarme a mí?!, seguro debe estar muy dolida"_ — se decía a sí misma.

—Y bien, Granger, ¿qué piensas hacer una vez terminemos Hogwarts?... ¿te unirás a San Potty y su lucha contra el mal una vez más? — intervino ácidamente tras un suspiro, si ella hacía el intento, él también.

Hermione agradeció esas palabras, ella prefería tratar con ese Malfoy, el abrasivo hurón de las mazmorras, y no con el 'pretendiente'.

—Dime Hermione, por favor— dijo inmediatamente y el rubio asintió —y no lo sé aún, sé que no seré auror, no me interesa, creo que eso está bien para Harry pero no para mí—

—¿No mencionas a la comadreja? —

Sí, este es el Malfoy que ella espera y al que sabe tratar… a pesar de que hablaba hostilmente, la castaña sabía que en el fondo no había una intensión real de ofenderlos o incordiarla. La guerra se había llevado eso, después de todo, él también padeció al Señor Oscuro a causa de su propio padre.

—Lo sé— respondió y suspiró —él… está entrenando junto a Harry o eso es lo que me dice en las cartas pero…— _"¿estará bien hablar de esto con Malfoy?, ¿no estaré rompiendo la confianza de Ron y Harry al mencionarlo?"_ —

—Sea lo que sea que me digas, queda bajo la cláusula del cortejo, Hermione, no sería digno de un caballero que repitiera nuestras conversaciones— espetó con solemnidad y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa— _"Pero primero debo pensar que eres un caballero… y eso aún no lo tengo muy claro"_ — pensó antes de agregar —En realidad, soy yo la que no imagina a Ron siendo un auror y creo que eso me hace una mala amiga— tenía un gesto triste al final de sus palabras.

—No lo creo— caminaba con seguridad, sus manos sujetaban las solapas de su traje —un amigo verdadero es capaz de decirte aquello que no quieres escuchar—

—Lástima que él no piense así— dijo algo resignada — _"Definitivamente, debo amarrar mi lengua, no está bien que hable de Ron o Harry justamente con Malfoy"_ —

—Entonces, no se merece tu amistad— agregó para sorpresa de la castaña y luego, al ver el rostro contrariado de la chica, agregó —no me escuches, tú los conoces mejor que nadie—

—Creo que ese es el problema… los conozco demasiado…— _"y ellos a mí no…"_ —

Siguieron su camino, rodeados de flores de todo tipo y color, hasta que el sendero los condujo a una edificación circular vidriada.

—Esa es la 'Petite Chambre'— aclaró Draco al ver los ojos brillosos de la castaña —Un ala de Malfoy Manor que no solemos visitar con frecuencia—

—¿Está clausurada?— no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, era demasiado bella a sus ojos.

—No… podemos entrar si lo deseas— abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar.

Lo que vio la dejó tan extasiada como cuando entró a la biblioteca.

En medio de la 'chambre' estaba dispuesto un piano de un blanco impoluto, brillaba en toda su magnificencia, en los alrededores se disponían asientos para aquellos que fueran a degustar las presentaciones. A un costado del piano había una pintura sobre un caballete, era el mismo instrumento y detrás de él un cortinado verde esmeralda.

—Increíble…— murmuró, Draco apenas pudo escucharla, ella caminó hacia el instrumento como si hubiese sido atraída.

El encanto se vio interrumpido al escuchar las vocecitas de dos elfos que mantenían una discusión, tanto la bruja como el mago se miraron y guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban de qué iba ese pequeño altercado. Nunca habían presenciado algo como eso, dado que los elfos domésticos prefieren mantenerse invisibles ante los humanos, jamás veían cómo trabajaban así que jamás imaginaron que pudieran pelear.

—¡Que no!, Hersy dice que Debby no lo ha hecho bien—protestaba un elfo algo entrado en años.

—Sí, Debby hizo lo que le enseñaron— pataleaba la elfina, era claramente mucho más joven.

—No, Debby es igual a su hermano, Debby no sabe cumplir los deberes de los amos—

—Hersy no sabe lo que dice, Hersy se equivoca— las últimas palabras del anciano parecieron molestarla mucho, la inclinación de sus orejas lo decía.

La castaña se acariciaba la frente, esos dos elfos parecían hablar de otros dos que no estaban presentes pero, por su experiencia, hablaban de ellos mismos.

—Disculpen…— dijo con timidez Hermione para sorpresa de las criaturas y de Draco mismo.

Ambos elfos comenzaron a temblar y no daban abasto con sus disculpas, el rubio debió hacer uso de su voz más firme para que se calmaran y no se autoflagelaran.

—¿Qué… qué desea la señorita y el joven amo? — comenzó a decir la elfina.

—¿Hay algo que Debby y Hersy puedan hacer por el joven amo y la señorita? —

Draco miró a la castaña con ambas cejas enarcadas, después de todo, ella fue la que interrumpió la extraña discusión.

—No deseo nada en este momento, gracias por ofrecer su ayuda—

—¿La señorita agradece la ayuda?, la señorita no debería, los elfos están para servir al joven amo y a la señorita— comenzó a decir rápidamente el elfo que Hermione suponía era Hersy.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— respondió un tanto resignada, hizo una mueca extraña y se atrevió —sólo… si no les molesta… ¿nos dirían por qué discutían? — sentía curiosidad, además se prometió aprender más de los elfos, esta era una oportunidad.

Ambos se miraron claramente avergonzados.

—Pues…— comenzó a decir la más joven de los dos —Debby es una buena elfina, Debby sabe hacer su trabajo— comenzó a decir para luego golpear su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez.

—No, no, no… espera, no te castigues…— la castaña miró a Draco como pidiendo auxilio.

El rubio suspiró, vistió su rostro con un gesto duro y ordenó —El amo no quiere que te golpees— la elfina se detuvo —el amo y la señorita desean saber por qué discutían—

Hermione frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Draco o, más bien, no acordaba con cómo lo dijo pero reconoció que había funcionado.

—Debby afinaba el piano, Debby cumplía con su trabajo, Debby es una buena elfina— decía con temor.

—Hmmm, y Hersy no está de acuerdo— masculló la castaña —esperen ambos un momento— ordenó sin desearlo, su voz encerraba más emoción que comando pero para los elfos ella había dado una orden así que no se moverían un milímetro.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la sala en el momento justo en el que las otras dos parejas ingresaban al lugar, todos la observaban expectantes, Draco porque no entendía qué es lo que iba a hacer y conociendo el prontuario de la chica, temía lo peor, los otros no habían escuchado la discusión así que tenían menos idea aún.

Se asomó a la puerta y tomó dos piedras del jardín, fue hasta donde aguardaban los elfos junto a un curioso mago rubio.

Dio tres giros con su varita y dijo —Vera symphōnía—

Al instante las piedras se transfiguraron en un diapasón. La castaña lo hizo sonar, lo acercó a su oído y, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Draco y de Narcissa, tocó el 'la' central del instrumento.

Sonrió a las criaturas que estaban al borde del colapso antes de decir —Está perfectamente afinado, Debby, me animaría a afirmar que está a 440 Herz sin necesidad de un afinador electrónico—

La mitad de lo que dijo fue inentendible para los elfos o para el resto de los magos y brujas presentes. Tanto Debby como Hersy miraron a Draco buscando la aprobación de su amo que, en ese momento, no apartaba la mirada del cuadro que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

Donde antes había un piano solitario apareció una bella y joven mujer retratada, rubia como todos en la familia Malfoy, poseía unos ojos exquisitamente celestes y su piel parecía porcelana fría. Ella estaba detrás de las cortinas y luego de que Hermione tocara esa nota, dio un paso al frente, la familia Malfoy no veía a esa mujer hacía más de ciento cincuenta años.

—Te lo dije — masculló bajito Debby para que Hersy la escuchara pero también lo hizo Hermione y no pudo evitar reír.

—Sabes Debby, me recuerdas a un elfo, el mejor que he conocido, se llamaba Dobby— resolvió entre sonrisas, ajena al asombro del mago a su lado.

—¿La… la señorita conoció a Dobby?, ¿la señorita piensa que Dobby es el mejor elfo que ha conocido? — preguntó con prisa, asombro y alegría contenida.

La gryffindor pestañeó algo incómoda de repente —Pues… sí, Dobby era un excelente elfo… él… bueno, yo… le debo mi vida a él, me… me salvó—

Hermione tragó fuerte, hablar de Dobby era recordar una vez más lo que había asado hace un año. Al observar a la pequeña criatura, notó cómo brillaban sus ojitos convirtiéndose en goterones que amenazaban con inundar el lugar, volvió a desesperarse, definitivamente, los elfos domésticos le eran incomprensibles.

—Por favor, no llores…— estiró sus manos para secar esas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la elfina.

—Dobby era el hermano de Debby, Debby está feliz porque Dobby fue un buen elfo para la señorita—

La castaña se cuadró de golpe —¿Eres su hermana? —

Hersy y ella asintieron.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, Dobby había sido un elfo de los Malfoy, por supuesto que su familia viviría ahí, de repente sintió el deber de hablar de él a su familia, era lo que correspondía —Él fue el mejor elfo que haya conocido… él dio su vida por sus amigos— dijo con la voz algo entrecortada, seguía siendo doloroso y muy triste ese recuerdo.

—¿Por sus señores?, ¿Dobby murió salvando a sus señores? — preguntó con algo de admiración el elfo Hersy.

—Sus amigos…— corrigió de inmediato la bruja —no éramos sus señores, él era un elfo libre—

—Y aun así murió sirviendo— afirmó Hersy con cierto orgullo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Hermione no sabía qué pensar exactamente, deseaba discutirle, hacerle entender que Dobby era un elfo libre, que él no se había sacrificado por ese extraño sentido del deber que ellos tenían, pero en su cabeza también resonaban las palabras de Tracey. La pelinegra le había dicho, para su disgusto, que los elfos poseen una cultura diferente a la de los magos y brujas, para ellos el servicio y el sacrificio son inherentes a su existencia. Ante semejante premisa, era casi imposible hacerle ver que el sacrificio de Dobby era diferente al sacrificio que ellos hacen día a día sirviendo en Malfoy Manor, para esas criaturas ambos hechos forman parte de un mismo fundamento primigenio de su especie… ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?

A todo esto, las otras dos parejas se mantenían expectantes y Narcissa, al igual que su hijo, no apartaba la vista de la pintura, ella también se había asombrado al ver aparecer la figura de esa joven bruja. Habían escuchado historias, casi leyendas, pero nunca nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verla, resultaba casi hipnotizante esa imagen.

La castaña decidió que no era ni el momento ni el lugar de debatir con los elfos domésticos, prácticamente hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en esa discusión. Se giró hacia Malfoy y lo vio algo distraído, supuso que a él, como a la mayoría de los magos o brujas, no le interesaban esas criaturas o, tal vez, no deseaba tocar el tema de Dobby porque eso traería recuerdos incómodos para ambos. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del instrumento lo acariciaba con sus dedos, intuía que la construcción de esa 'chambre' se debió a él, ese piano era el claro protagonista de todo el espacio.

Su transitar interrumpió el lapsus mental de Draco que deseaba que la castaña se alejara de la reliquia familiar, él creció con la advertencia de que no debía siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte cerca de ese instrumento. Sólo algunos elfos tenían autorización para mantenerlo, lo cuidaban con absoluta entrega, de hecho, mientras su casa fue 'invadida' por mortífagos, esa sala permaneció sellada para que nada ni nadie le ponga un dedo encima.

—No sabía que tuvieran un piano tan bello, ¿acaso tú lo tocas?... o tal vez tu madre— habló de repente Hermione.

—No— respondió de inmediato —ninguno toca desde hace generaciones— la chica se paró en seco y lo miró fijamente, el mago pasó a explicarle —este piano perteneció a la última bruja Malfoy que nació en la familia, el resto hemos sido magos— la castaña lo miró, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco hablar de su familia —ella, según nos cuentan, hacía magia con sus dedos en el piano, aprendió de un músico y compositor llamado Friedrich Wieck(*), murió muy joven, poco tiempo después de su presentación en sociedad— con el mentón señaló la pintura dónde ahora la joven bruja estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano retratado mirándolos a ellos mientras sonreía, algo que estaba incomodando sobremanera al rubio.

—Oh… ella… ella es hermosa…— susurró, se acercó al retrato y leyó —Lady Lucia Nívea Malfoy, nuestra Princesa, 1819-1835—

Se sintió avergonzada, acababa de poner sus dedos sobre una reliquia familiar, se preguntaba si eso no sería una afrenta hacia los Malfoy, comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Nadie más supo cómo— agregó Draco.

La chica dirigió su mirada al rubio —Pero… existen maestros de piano que…— comenzó a decir pero Draco la cortó en seco.

—No quedan magos o brujas que sepan cómo tocar ese… instrumento— lo señaló con la barbilla, a toda costa quería olvidar la mirada penetrante que su madre le estaba dando en ese momento, y continuó explicándole a la castaña —todos sabemos encantarlos para que toquen por sí mismos pero no quedan en el mundo mágico personas que sepan tocarlo—

Hermione sentía que alucinaba, lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía increíble, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible si miles de muggles saben tocar?, un mago o bruja que desee aprender simplemente podría… y ahí detuvo esa línea de pensamiento porque era claro que podrían pero nunca le pedirían a un muggle que les enseñe a tocar un instrumento.

—" _Malditos arrogantes y orgullosos sangrepuras… retrógrados y prejuiciosos…"_ — pensó mientras mantenía su mandíbula apretada, trató de serenarse, debía mantener la única conversación fluida que hasta el momento habían tenido —Entonces… tú nunca viste a alguien tocar un piano…—

—No… sólo he visto cómo los encantan para que toquen solos… yo mismo lo he hecho alguna que otra vez—

Para la castaña eso era similar a prender la radio y sintonizar alguna frecuencia de música clásica o a poner un CD en un equipo... las palabras de Draco sólo le generaban más dudas —¿Y por qué los elfos lo mantienen afinado?, tengo entendido que para encantarlos no hace falta mantenerlos a tono, el hechizo mismo lo hace—

—Es una habilidad que Lucia Nívea Malfoy le enseñó a uno de sus elfos y éste le ha trasmitido ese conocimiento a los siguientes… se mantiene afinado por tradición— _"y por otras razones privadas de la familia Malfoy, por supuesto, toda familia tiene sus oscuros secretos y nosotros más que la mayoría"_ —

—Oh… entiendo…— en ese momento una cálida y satisfactoria sensación comenzó a circular por su cuerpo y Hermione se sintió suprema, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, miró a Draco profundamente y le preguntó —¿Te… gustaría ver cómo se toca? — su voz mantenía una fingida inocencia.

Ella sabía tocar el piano, había aprendido casi a la par que aprendió a caminar o hablar, quién le enseñó no fue otro más que su padre, el señor Granger, porque en el mundo muggle puedes ser un simple obrero o un oficinista pero si has tenido la oportunidad de aprender, ese conocimiento lo llevas contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos y con orgullo puedes trasmitírselo a tus hijos, sobrinos o nietos. Puedes aprender yendo a institutos o clases particulares con algún profesor de música y puedes comenzar cuando lo desees o cuando puedas, siendo un niño o un adulto, lo único que hace falta es amor hacia la música y paciencia.

Para ella, el sonido de un piano y la voz alegre y cantarina de su padre, el aroma a tarta de manzana recién horneado y del té verde con jazmín de su madre eran la representación del hogar. Si cerraba sus ojos y trasladaba su mente a algún lugar que le trasmitiera paz, se veía a sí misma en esa pequeña sala del Londres muggles dónde vivió durante once años con sus padres, dónde disfrutó los veranos entre curso y curso de Hogwarts. Ahí, casi como un eco que su mente se resiste a dejar ir, podía encontrarse a sí misma sin dudas ni temores, llena de seguridad, ahí se veía fortalecida y rejuvenecidas sus fuerzas porque en aquel lugar el amor se traducía en gestos, sonidos, olores, sabores y caricias.

—¿Tú… sabes tocar esto? — preguntó un incrédulo Draco.

El rostro de Malfoy era una delicia, con sólo haberlo visto así, la castaña ya se sintió realizada, sentía que ya había ganado ese juego al que fue empujada.

—Sí…— afirmó con seguridad —y si me permites, podría tocar algo…— tenía sus manos juntas delante de ella, su sonrisa era pícara.

Draco no sabía si decir que sí o que no, esa era una reliquia familiar, su padre podría matarlo si lo arruinaba, nadie nunca había puesto sus dedos sobre él en más de ciento cincuenta años, tenía tanto valor como la mansión misma para los suyos pues había pertenecido a la última bruja Malfoy. Se cree que una maldición pesa sobre ellos y que sólo cuando vuelva a sonar ese instrumento, volverán a nacer mujeres en su familia. Las brujas Malfoy siempre fueron raras, sólo nacía una cada dos o tres generaciones aproximadamente y se creía que traían consigo fortuna y buenos augurios, eran consideradas 'princesas' en toda regla y obtener su mano tenía un valor inusitado, no sólo por el acuerdo que se establecía con los Malfoy en sí sino porque se pensaba que se obtenía una joya de inconmensurable valor.

No ha habido una Lady Malfoy desde la prematura muerte de Lucia Nívea. El mundo mágico ha olvidado completamente su existencia y, si algún curioso indaga sobre ella, encontrará que falleció de manera extraña y repentina. Nadie nunca apuntaría a la familia como causante de esa muerte puesto que todos saben cuánto valoran y cuidan los Malfoy a sus brujas sanguíneas, así que jamás se sospechó de ellos. Sin embargo, sí había cierta responsabilidad y sí había cierto drama familiar, una mancha que generación tras generación se ha mencionado en el mayor de los secretos posibles.

La última Lady Malfoy cautivaba a todos con su virtuosismo musical y su cándida voz, sin lugar a dudas era la joya más preciada que poseía la familia y su padre Septimus Malfoy hacía alarde de ello en cada ocasión. Sin embargo, la pequeña princesa creció y se enamoró del mago equivocado, de un nacido de muggles de Hufflepuff para ser más precisos, que amaba tanto la música como ella y juntos a escondidas solían tocar piezas musicales a cuatro manos en Hogwarts. La Sala de los Menesteres también es conocida como la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, ambos encontraron ahí el lugar ideal para que su amor creciera a escondidas al compás de la melodía de ese piano que tanto amaban y que la Sala misma les proveía.

Pero el amor joven y shakesperiano siempre encuentra su camino hacia la tragedia.

Fueron delatados por un pretendiente que tenía el favor de Septimus Malfoy y que estaba a punto de cerrar el acuerdo matrimonial. Sin despertar rumor alguno, aquel joven simplemente desapareció para nunca más ser visto por nadie, al ser un nacido de muggles sin mayores filiaciones en el mundo mágico, nadie preguntó, nadie investigó, sólo supusieron que había regresado al mundo muggle. Nadie excepto ella, Lucia Nívea sabía lo que había ocurrido, ella no necesitaba de una investigación para tener la certeza de que su padre había acabado con el amor de su vida y, junto con él, arrasó con su inocencia. Se encerró varias semanas junto a ese piano blanco que ahora estaba frente a Draco y Hermione y tocó y tocó las piezas musicales que solía reproducir junto a su amado, siempre cubierta de lágrimas y tristeza. Cuando su padre entró por la fuerza a la Sala, la joven bruja sólo se paró, lo miró a los ojos y lo maldijo — _"Nos condeno, padre, nos condeno a todos los Malfoy. Si ser una bruja en esta familia es sólo para placer de los otros ya no naceremos entre ustedes hasta que no demuestren que son capaces de ver con igualdad y misericordia a los que consideran inmundicia"_ — Se dice que Septimus avanzó con paso firme hacia ella pero, antes de llegar, la joven bruja se desvaneció muriendo en ese mismo momento.

Su padre mandó a pintar ese cuadro mágico, quería perpetuar la belleza de su hija junto a su piano, deseaba que siguiera tocando más allá del tiempo, tal vez así vencía a la muerte. Sin embargo, apenas hubo terminado y el cuadro fue dispuesto frente a su progenitor, la bruja retratada se retiró y desapareció tras el cortinado verde esmeralda del fondo. El pintor había logrado capturar la esencia misma de Lady Malfoy, su espiritualidad que había quedado atravesada por esos últimos sentimientos profundos y desgarradores, ella no volvería a tocar para su padre, ni viva ni muerta. De vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que la sala se encontraba vacía, era posible escuchar la melodía lejana de un piano, todos los Malfoy sabían que la bruja aparecía y tocaba cuando está sola, jamás frente a otros.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, observándolos con una sonrisa, parecía que también había escuchado la pregunta de Granger, ¿sería esta nacida de muggles que Draco comenzaba a respetar la que rompiera la maldición…? ¿Sería posible que…?

—Pues… adelante— dijo con temor, su madre estaba a unos metros a punto de detenerlos pero Snape la contuvo.

—Bien…— dijo Hermione con seguridad y miró a la elfina— Debby, lo que tocaré lo haré pensando en tu hermano Dobby…— la pequeña criatura miró sorprendida —gracias a él estoy aquí y pude conocerte—

La castaña sabía qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era algo que podía ser considerado sacrílego para los Malfoy, no sólo estaba por tocar una reliquia sino que se lo estaba dedicando a un elfo rebelde. Vio cómo se acercaban los demás, Theo parecía preocupado y Tracey estaba intrigada, Snape tenía el mismo gesto que utilizaba para intimidar a Neville pero ahora estaba dirigido a Narcissa quién no podía ocultar su horror, claramente deseaba que la castaña se alejara de inmediato de ahí.

A su mente vino como una ráfaga los miles de recuerdos junto a John Granger. Transportó su mente y su ser hacia su hogar, aquella pequeña sala dominada por un piano de pared. Ella era una Rosier-Prince por su sangre y por su espíritu que día a día veía más viperino pero su corazón se llenó de la dulzura de los Granger, el amor de John habitaría por siempre y para siempre en ella. Recordó la última vez que deslizó sus dedos sobre las teclas de un piano, fue la noche previa a que utilizara el 'obliviate', hechizo que desencadenó todo lo que actualmente estaba viviendo. Esa noche, su padre comenzó a tocar una melodía que la desgarró por dentro, parecía premonitoria, ella se había quedado parada a su lado pero él le hizo un lugar en el asiento y la instó a tocar juntos a cuatro manos, lo sintió como una despedida.

Ahora volvería a acariciar las teclas, volvería a tocar y a cantar la misma canción, una canción que para los presentes sería una declaración de principios y seguro sería una pequeña afrenta pero su arma no sería la magia de una varita sino la magia de la música. La magia del arte no era ajena a los muggles, esa magia los elevaba por encima de los magos y brujas, los convertía en casi dioses porque con ella eran capaces de detener guerras y conmover corazones. Eso hace la literatura, la pintura, la música, todas y cada una de las artes que brotan de la mente y los corazones de los seres humanos son capaces de cambiar el mundo.

Se sentó y el tacto se volvió sonido y luego de unos segundos su voz acompañó la melodía.

 _Imagine there's no Heaven_ _(Imagina que no hay Cielo/Paraíso)_ _  
_ _It's easy if you try_ _(es fácil si lo intentas)_ _  
_ _And no Hell below us_ _(sin Infierno bajo nosotros)_ _  
_ _Above us only sky_ _(encima de nosotros sólo el cielo)_

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esa canción sonaba en su memoria con claridad, John Lennon marcó su infancia porque su padre siempre lo escuchaba e interpretaba sus temas en su piano. 'Imagine' particularmente le provocaba sensaciones difíciles de describir, un cosquilleo que recorría su espalda y parecía adormecer sus hombros.

 _Imagine all the people_ _(Imagina a todas las personas)_ _  
_ _Living for today_ _(viviendo el día a día)_ _  
_ _Imagine there's no country_ _(Imagina que no hay países)_ _  
_ _It isn't hard to do_ _(no es difícil hacerlo)_

A su mente vino la guerra y todo lo que perdieron por ella, todo lo que sufrieron por las locuras de un mago que enardeció la ideología purista que muchos aún comparten.

 _Nothing to kill or die for_ _(Nada por lo que matar o morir)_ _  
_ _And no religion too_ _(ni religión tampoco)_ _  
_ _Imagine all the people_ _(Imagina a todas las personas)_ _  
_ _Living life in peace_ _(viviendo en paz)_

¿Era culpa sólo de Voldemort y los mortífagos?, ¿no había también responsabilidad de toda la sociedad mágica por permitir que se alcancen esos niveles de violencia?, ¿no eran todos un poco responsables por no haber hecho algo antes?, eso debe cambiar, debe hacerse algo, eso lo tenía claro, la historia no debía repetirse y para lograrlo se debía atacar el corazón del problema.

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_ _(Puedes decir que soy un soñador)_

Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Draco, pareció atravesarlo con sus orbes marrones. El rubio estaba embelesado, sentía que alucinaba, jamás había sentido algo parecido al encantar un instrumento, ahora entendía esos relatos en los que advertían de la potencia de la magia de aquellos que saben tocar música. No sólo Hermione era una 'dreamer', él también lo era, él se sentía en un sueño.

 _But I'm not the only one_ _(pero no soy el único)_

 _I hope someday you will join us_ _(Espero algún día te nos unas)_

 _And the world will be as one_ _(y el mundo será uno sólo)_

Su atención volvió a sus manos, a las teclas que con el tacto conjuraban la melodía que estaba adormeciendo los sentidos de su improvisado público. Narcissa se había relajado entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, Tracey se sentía transportada a otro lugar, Snape sólo podía admirar a su sobrina y Theo… oh Theo no se sentía dueño de sí, mientras escuchaba los acordes y la voz de Hermione, todo ese interior que solía batallar contra él, toda su esencia revolucionada pareció encontrar serenidad, no podía creer lo que sentía y cómo lo sentía.

 _Imagine no posessions (Imagina que no hay posesiones)_

 _I wonder if you can (me pregunto si puedes)_

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Draco y se sonrió con una picardía que contagió al rubio. Sin lugar a dudas, imaginarlo sin su riqueza era inconcebible para cualquiera.

 _No need for greed or hunger_ _(Sin codicia o hambre)_ _  
_ _Or Brotherhood of Man_ _(la Hermandad del hombre)_

Lady Malfoy la observaba desde el retrato, sonreía cálidamente. Ella había jurado no salir hasta que el piano no volviera a sonar pero debía ser tocado por alguien invitado y bienvenido pero, a la vez, rechazado por la propia familia Malfoy. ¿Quién cumpliría con semejantes requisitos?, parecía ser algo imposible y tomó muchos años pero pasó, ahí sentada en su banquillo estaba una mujer que con su música cambiaba el corazón de la nueva Cabeza de la Familia.

 _Imagine all the people_ _(Imagina a todo las personas )_ _  
_ _Sharing all the world_ _(compartiendo todo el mundo)_ _  
_ _You may say that I'm a dreamer_ _(Puedes decir que soy un soñador)_ _  
_ _But I'm not the only one_ _(pero no soy el único)_

Dobby había sido una de las criaturas más valientes que alguna vez Hermione haya conocido. Más de una vez se encontró pensando que ese pequeño elfo era la representación de lo que debería ser un gryffindor verdadero, alguien que se enfrenta al mundo pero que no perdía su gentileza, su calidez y su buen corazón, alguien que luchaba contra los prejuicios y siempre estaba dispuesto a brindar una mano. Él se merecía más, mucho más, pero la muerte lo alcanzó demasiado pronto, por eso debe seguir vivo en los recuerdos, por eso ella ahora toca para él.

 _I hope someday you will join us_ _(Espero algún día te nos unas)_ _  
_ _And the world will be as one (y el mundo será uno sólo)_

Terminó de tocar y sus manos se unieron en su regazo, le sonrió a la pequeña Debby que permanecía a un costado.

Draco no supo cómo pero en un segundo estuvo arrodillado junto a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó, manteniéndolas junto a sus labios más tiempo de lo decorosamente permitido. Él aún estaba afectado por la magia que se había producido momentos antes, no podía explicarlo, y la castaña comenzó a sonrojarse al verlo de esa manera, casi postrado a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Por suerte para ambos, Tracey fue la primera en salir del estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraban todos y fue junto a su dama, su simple presencia al lado de Hermione fue suficiente para que un avergonzado Draco se incorporara y pasara su mano por su cabello nerviosamente. No era necesario girarse y ver a Theodore en ese momento, toda la calma que había drenado su furia interna gracias a la melodía que Hermione había producido, desapareció en un instante y ahora sus ojos daban cuenta de su instinto homicida, de ese poder que suele dominar a base de fuerza de voluntad.

El retrato que estaba a su lado comenzó a tocar una pieza musical que la gryffindor reconocía, tras las primeras notas se detuvo y miro a Hermione sonriente.

—Beethoven, Sonata para piano número 14, 'Quasi una fantasia'— murmuró la bruja. (*)

La mujer del retrato asintió, observó fijamente a Hermione como si la esperara. La bruja miró a Draco quien asintió y luego pasó su mirada al resto que no mostraba expresión alguna. De repente, Debby hizo aparecer la partitura y la acomodó frente a la leona.

—" _¿Acaso el retrato espera que toque con ella?"_ — tragó fuerte, respiró profundo, devolvió la mirada a Lady Malfoy y comenzó a tocar, el sonido que ella producía era acompañado por el que salía del cuadro.

Así, la magia que aprendió de un muggle fue conjurada una vez más para maravillar al pequeño auditorio durante lo que quedaba de la tarde. La elfina trajo varias partituras más, todas tenían el aspecto de haber sido guardadas con cuidado para que el paso de los años no las dañe más de lo debido.

Draco se mantuvo de pie junto al piano mirando la figura esbelta de Hermione y el discurrir de sus manos, sus gestos, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hipnotizaba. Se preguntaba si a esto se refería la dama del retrato al lanzar aquella maldición sobre su propia familia, sin lugar a dudas, la castaña representaba en ese momento todo lo que se le enseñó a aborrecer y, aun así, la aceptó en su casa y la estaba tratando como a una igual, la estaba cortejando como si fuera una sangrepura. Encima, la bruja no tuvo mejor idea que dedicarle la primera pieza musical a un elfo doméstico, una de las criaturas menos valoradas en el mundo mágico. Las palabras que había pronunciado aquella mujer antes de morir fueron pasadas de generación en generación para que cada uno estuviera atento, ahora esas palabras resonaban en su mente _"…ya no naceremos entre ustedes hasta que no demuestren que son capaces de ver con igualdad y misericordia a los que consideran inmundicia"_.

Las mujeres entre los Malfoy siempre aportaron estabilidad y cierta serenidad, estaba comprobado que cuando nacían, esa generación disfrutaba de cambios positivos, mientras que aquellas que no contaban con una bruja entre sus nacidos, se veían sumidos en la oscuridad.

—" _¿Podría haber acabado Granger con esa maldición?"_ — pensaba — _"La mujer del retrato se ha mostrado por primera vez, con mi madre somos los primeros Malfoy en verla desde Septimus, pero no es sólo eso… Lady Malfoy está tocando para nosotros junto con Granger a sabiendas que estoy yo, el último heredero de la familia…"_ —

Se giró y vio a Narcissa que lucía derrotada por los acontecimientos, claramente el retrato de Lady Malfoy recibía a la 'sangresucia', eso la dejaba fuera de lugar, su voz ya no tenía peso ante los acontecimientos. Draco pudo notar que su padrino, Severus Snape, no miraba a su madre ni a su 'protegida', sus ojos estaban fijos en Theodore Nott, el joven mago, sin haberse dado cuenta, comenzó a emitir un aura un tanto amenazante producto de los celos que estaba sintiendo, no podía evitar sentirse así al ver cuán cerca estaba Draco de ella y cuán a gusto se veía él, sentía impotencia por no poder estar junto a la castaña él mismo en ese momento, sólo quería llevársela lejos y que tocara esa maravillosa música sólo para él. Tracey también se dio cuenta de que al maestro de pociones y profesor de DCAO había notado el cúmulo de sentimientos que estaba colapsando dentro del misántropo, era claro que Snape pudo advertir que quién provocaba semejante reacción en Nott era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione.

* * *

(*) Hugo Boss: ¿Qué decir de semejante personaje? Bueno, funda en 1924 su casa de costura pero la depresión económica lo lleva a la bancarrota. Apenas sobreviviendo, se une en 1931 al partido nazi y a la SS. Obviamente, sus ventas aumentan, confecciona uniformes para los nazis (la SS, la Juventud Hitleriana y otras organizaciones). Utiliza prisioneros de guerra para proveer sus productos al mercado. En los juicios que se llevaron a cabo se lo consideró un 'activista' y 'defensor beneficiario del nacional-socialismo', fue sancionado por su participación. Fallece en 1948. Su negocio se mantiene en pie hoy en día siendo lo que todos conocemos, con ese oscuro pasado. | | Me pareció apropiado que Draco vistiera un traje de Hugo Boss dadas las, cómo decirlo, ¿semejanzas ideológicas? Tanto en lo económico como en lo social, de haber ganado Voldemort, imagino a los Malfoy utilizando mano de obra esclava (muggles, nacidos de muggles y traidores a la sangre), ¿no creen? Pueden criticarlo si lo desean.

(*) Las flores de té realmente existen, son una expresión artística que nace en China en la Dinastía Song como una especie de entretenimiento y placer visual del Emperador pero no se bebía. Recién en 1980 comenzaron a elaborarse artesanalmente a partir de las hojas de té (generalmente té blanco, té verde o té rojo) y flores (jazmín, lirio, caléndulas, claveles, entre otras) que cuando se mojan se puede apreciar cómo se abren o 'florecen' dentro de la tetera o la taza, de ahí que sea preferible el uso de un juego de vidrio o cristal en vez de porcelana. Son como unos capullos o perlas que se dejan caer en el recipiente. Si desean saber un poco más busquen 'flores de té artesanales' o algo similar en internet. Puedo decir que son muy ricos y aromáticos, por lo menos a mí me agrada mucho el té, no sólo el negro jejejeje, ese rasgo de Evelyn es bastante propio de mí, soy adicta al té y al café jajaja.

(*)Friedrich Wieck (1785-1873) fue un gran pianista y compositor alemán, tuvo una hija llamada Clara otra gran pianista y compositora que contrajo matrimonio con el conocido Robert Schumann. Imaginarán que para la época, que una mujer tenga relativo éxito no sólo tocando un instrumento sino componiendo es llamativo (la composición musical se consideraba una tarea exclusiva de los hombres puesto que las mujeres 'carecían' del talento o del oído apropiado). Bueno… elegí a Wieck como el maestro de Lucia Nívea Malfoy por una cuestión temporal y porque le enseñó a su hija Clara, por lo que imagino no tendría tantos prejuicios a la hora de enseñarle a una mujer.

(*) La canción es Imagine de John Lennon. Yo pensé en el cover que hace Avril Lavigne de ese tema... si quieren pueden volver a leer esa parte con eso de fondo. No encontré otro en el que haya una voz femenina interpretando el tema... así que me inspiré en la voz de Avril Lavigne en ese momento... jejeje... es que si, a veces suelo escuchar cierta música que me ayuda a inspirarme.

(*) Sonata para piano n° 14 de Beethoven, llamada "Quasi una fantasia", se la conoce como 'Claro de Luna', búsquenla si no la conocen, es bellísima. La historia/leyenda tras ella tiene su tragedia, no en vano Lady Malfoy decidió tocar esa pieza justamente jejeje.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**... y con ustedes… la tarde de cortejo de Draco Malfoy… ¿Qué les pareció?, no voy a negar que subo el capítulo sumida en un mar de dudas… a mí me gustó escribirlo, lo disfruté mucho pero, como siempre, los lectores tienen la última palabra.

Puedo contarles que dudé por mucho tiempo si era o no factible la escena del piano, una escena que estuvo siempre presente en mí desde que pensé el fic por primera vez allá por septiembre-octubre del año pasado. Dudaba mientras avanzaba y me acercaba a este momento y sigo dudando ahora que ya lo he publicado porque la vuelven un tanto 'perfectita' a Hermione, una especie de princesita disney (a quienes destriparé en un par de capítulos, se los adelanto), algo así como la cenicienta que sabe coser, bordar, limpiar, lavar, cantar, bailar, hablar con propiedad, etc, etc, etc y ¡oh! casualidad, se enamora del príncipe y no tiene ningún problema en introducirse en la vida de la corte y la nobleza porque ya _nació_ con una serie de 'virtudes' que la convierten en Miss Perfecta a pesar de sus orígenes un tanto humildes. Yo no quiero eso, para nada, yo quiero el conflicto, el quiebre, el choque… no necesariamente mostrarlo con violencia pero sí dejar ver que no es fácil, que hay choque social y cultural. Visto eso… ¿La hacía a Hermione una pianista amateur?... la respuesta me la di a mí misma pensando en John Granger porque él siempre sería su maestro de piano, él era el que le iba a enseñar a tocar… y me dije que sí, que Hermione sabría tocar el piano porque eso es lo que se llevaría del mundo muggle con ella, eso es parte de lo que le enseñó su padre y no se desembarazaría de ello.

Uffff! Qué explicación acabo de dejar! Jajajaja! Espero me haya hecho entender. Les pido si quieren, pueden y lo desean, me dejen saber lo que les pareció el capítulo en general y esto del piano en particular. Además quise homenajear a Dobby, el encantador elfo que era de los Malfoy y que murió salvando a Harry y los demás de la mansión, justamente, de los Malfoy.

Dejé fuera el cortejo de Blaise… no creo que sea tan largo como el de Draco pero tendrá lo suyo… ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Respuestas:**

 **GabiLime14** : ¡Hola! Mira qué justo, estar leyendo y recibir una actualización jaja. Gracias por tus palabras, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Gracias, como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por tus palabras halagadoras! En el capítulo dieciséis quise plasmar lo que imagino fue la vida y los sentimientos de Severus, me alegra muchísimo haber podido desarrollarlo y que hayas sentido que era él el que escribía. Sí, fui muy benévola con Blaise, creo que él se sobrepuso de inmediato porque a diferencia de Draco no es tan colérico sino que, por lo menos en este fic, lo veo más cauteloso; además, Draco se dejó llevar por la confianza que tiene con su padrino, nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar con la versión celosa de Severus jajaja! Como dije en este capítulo respecto a Narcissa, 'uno ve lo que quiere ver y escucha lo que quiere escuchar', pienso que desde la perspectiva de tooodos ellos (Tracey, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa), es mucho más fácil pensar que el comportamiento de Snape se debe a que Hermione le salvó la vida y que se siente 'en deuda' con ella, antes que pensar que ella es una Rosier… a veces, la verdad no resulta tan obvia porque uno busca explicarse las cosas con aquello que conoce en lugar de apuntar a lo desconocido e, incluso, cuando se te cruza por la mente algo insólito, uno suele descartarlo por eso mismo, por insólito, increíble, improbable… no sé si me explico. Tengo una extensa lista de ítems que debo despejar jajajaja, y siempre le estoy agregando algo nuevo… Aquí, por ejemplo, conté algo de los Malfoy (el retrato de Lucia Nívea apareció en mi mente así solito junto a su piano blanco impoluto… no pude descartarla) y sobre los Zabini ya hablaré en el siguiente cap. Hermione no se mostrará en sociedad hasta terminar Hogwarts, eso será después, porque ella desea tener un año tranquilo y, en la medida de lo posible, lo mantiene así… que se sepa que es una Rosier haría de sus últimos meses un infierno mediático y sus ÉXTASIS son importantes para ella, no quiere volver a sacrificarlos. No pienses que me estresas, para nada jajaja, ya te he dicho que me encantan tus reviews y entre más largos y críticos, mejor jejeje. La Hermione de este capítulo me dejó con algo de duda… no sé si haberla hecho una pianista y medio cantante la hace demasiaaaado perfectita… no sé… sólo que hay escenas que están en mi mente desde la primera vez que pensé en este fic, ésta es una así como la llegada al castillo de los Rosier (lugar al que en algún momento llegaré). Espero no estar cayendo en el cliché de que la protagonista es Miss Perfecta, auqneu aquí hay varios protagonistas jejeje. Bueno, te dejo, creo que he abusado con la extensión de la respuesta. Un abrazo virtual.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Sí, así es, Blaise es un rompecorazones y eso es algo que, justamente, al Jefe de la casa no se le escapa, Snape puede hacer la vista gorda en muchos casos peeeero… él sabe jajajaja. Creo que si Blaise hubiera estado cinco minutos más en la oficina, su máscara se hubiera deslizado hasta sus pies, usó demasiada fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse estoico e imperturbable por fuera y todos sus escudos oclumantes por dentro, demasiado para mi italiano favorito jajaja. Y… Snape de rosa con una tacita de juguete jajajaja! No pude evitar esa imagen mental y reír a carcajadas cuando la escribía… no sé si él estaría de acuerdo conmigo o no jajajaja, pero si la opción es esa antes que ver a la chica siendo manipulada y abordada por magos sin escrúpulos… mmmm, creo que sí, se vestiría de rosa, él siempre se ha sacrificado y no haría menos por su sobrina jajajaja. Ginny madurará pero antes deberá pasar su pequeño calvario, tendrá mucho en qué pensar, sobre todo cuando Harry diga en voz alta que está del lado de Hermione. Prometo que dentro de poco se sabrá qué fue de la reunión entre Druella y Evelyn… lo siento, no puedo escribir todo a la vez jajajaja, tengo las anotaciones y unas redes con flechitas y colores pero… ay! no puedo ir más rápido, perdoooooon! Evelyn mira todo y a todos con esa sonrisa de lado y evalúa… por ahora puedo adelantarte que se centra en Tracey Davis especialmente… no tanto en Malfoy o Zabini, para vigilar a esos dos tiene a Snape, ella observa a Tracey jejejeje, habrá que ver qué pensará de Theo cuando aparezca en su radar. Ahhhh, las primeras complicaciones en los planes de Theo… no sé dónde acabará esa leve atracción de Draco al verla tocar el piano y cantar, sumado a los otros contratiempos que comienzan a hacer mella en su corazón… mmmm… no digo que eso vaya muuuuy en serio, esto no es un dramione, peeeeero necesitaba darle una cucharada de humildad a Nott, no todo puede ir al compás que él quiere jajajaja. Gracias por dejar siempre tu opinión, se agradece de corazón. Un abrazo

 **crazzy76:** Muchos somos fans de Snape jajajaja, él se lo merece, un personaje muy enigmático como pocos jajaja. Ten el lodo bien preparado jajaja. Blaise es mucho menos colérico, más sereno, por lo menos en este fic, en otros es un hiperactivo pero aquí… se mide muy bien. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado… es uno de esos que traen un poco de todo… besos de tequila… ahora se me antojó un poco jajajaja… un poco de tequila, limón y sal jajajaja! O un margarita… mmmm jajajaja, pensarás que soy una borracha .Un abrazo virtual para ti!

 **Natalia MerVel:** Y aquí les dejé más de Narcissa. Se me hace difícil que no aparezca como la mala de la película por ahora, pasa que, desde mi perspectiva, ella es una dama de sociedad a la que no le simpatizan los cambios en su círculo, ella ve a Hermione como una intrusa porque es una sangresucia a sus ojos, algo cambiará luego pero… falta jajaja. Siii, Blaise y Tracey… están tan inhibidos por las reglas sociales y por eso no avanzan entre ellos pero aún se ven con amor jajajaja. Los Weasley… ellos tronarán de lo lindo, su mundo dará un giro de 180 grados y Harry deberá ponerse firme como pocas veces en su vida lo ha hecho. Jejeje. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **Black-Nott:** Gracias! Me pone muy feliz saber que estos delirios llegan a gustar jajaja. No tardé demasiado en actualizar, supongo, jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido el cap?, ¿interesante, soso, intrigante…? Ojalá te haya gustado. Gracias por entender los tiempos que le doy a los personajes y los contextos… en parte creo que ir más rápido le quitaría profundidad… o, mejor dicho, la profundidad que yo creo que debe tener jejejeje. Los sangrepura, como bien dices, son los olvidados de Rowling como muchas otras cosas… admiro su capacidad de escritura y su imaginación pero creo que dejó muchas cosas en el tintero. Espero te agrade el camino que van tomando las cosas capítulo a capítulo. Ese halo de ingenuidad que rodea a la castaña hace que pase desapercibida… es la comelibros, la sabelotodo, la testaruda leona pero es determinada y orgullosa y es capaz de romper las reglas sólo para llegar a su objetivo (como bien recuerdas, encerrar en un frasco a la periodista que te estuvo molestando, la maldición hacia Marietta Edgecombe, entrar a Gringotts como Bellatrix, robar ingredientes para una poción multijugos, robar libros que sabes que necesitarás, usar un obliviate sobre sus padres… su lista es larga), creo que eso la hace más una slytherin que una gryffindor y aquí lo justifico a partir de sus padres, ambos slytherins jejejeje. En este capítulo quise mostrarla un poco más batalladora y orgullosa, incluyendo sus miedos… espero haberlo logrado y que no me quedara demasiado impuesto, quería que fuera algo fluido pero no sé si lo logré, ni siquiera sé si me estoy explicando en este momento jejeje. Pensamos en el mismo ex -auror aunque el papel que le doy a Kingsley aquí es menor y tiene otro trasfondo… dentro de poco haré aparecer a su tío abuelo, otro personaje que tiene una agenda particular, como dijo Draco en el capítulo anterior, 'todos los magos y brujas de esa generación son de temer'. Por favor, no dudes en compartir ninguna de tus dudas… siempre digo que los comentarios son motivantes, muchas veces la historia toma otros giros a partir de ellos y eso me gusta y mucho. Agradezco tu tiempo y disposición para dejarme saber tus impresiones. Un abrazo virtual.

 **Valky:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme saber que hace tiempo lees mis delirios. No entendí bien si ya no publicas, espero que sí o que lo puedas hacer cuando dispongas de tiempo y de los medios. No soy asidua de potterfics, de vez en cuando me doy una vuelta pero estoy muy acostumbrada a fanfiction jejeje. Espero saber más de ti en el futuro, no sólo tus comentarios sino que espero te animes y te crees una cuenta aquí en fanfiction… te buscaré en potterfics, ¿estás como Valky o tienes otro seudónimo?... Bueno, espero te haya agradado lo que acabo de subir. Nos estamos leyendo, un abraz.

 **Janet:** Guau! Lograr las lágrimas o las risas es más de lo que alguna vez imaginé… logré trasmitirte mis sentimientos sobre la vida de Snape, eso me pone feliz. Ron… creo que la función que tenía era aportarle gracia y drama al trío, además haciéndolo torpe resaltaba aún más la habilidad de Harry o la inteligencia de Hermione… una lástima me parece. Otro personaje que creo que ha sido desperdiciado en pos de dejarlo como temeroso, torpe y gracioso es Neville… creo que se podría haber hecho mucho más con él (a pesar de que admito que va evolucionando hasta el punto que mata a Naginni pero me quedó gusto a poco). Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo

 **gaby:** Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero mantener tu atención y que me dejes saber si te va gustando o no lo que voy subiendo. Creo que Ginny creció como personaje pero en otra dirección y que al final, con todo lo que ha pasado Harry, ella se queda corta o, lo que creo yo, no termina de calzar, son como un zapato izquierdo y una zapatilla derecha… digamos que pueden estar juntos, se los puede usar a la vez, son del mismo talle pero cada uno está para algo diferente… o más o menos eso es lo que pienso jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo… Un abrazo.

 **Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** Gracias, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, también por dejarme saber que hace tiempo lees estos delirios. Bueno… confieso que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa porque había escrito sobre el retrato de la antepasada de Draco, Lucia Nívea Malfoy tan solo unos momentos antes y quedé como "guau, que visión de futuro tiene esta chica" jejeje. Sí hay un retrato de Evan pero Hermione conocerá a su padre biológico por otros medios, no es muy ingenioso de mi parte pero la castaña sabrá de Evan. ¡Uy uy uy!… el padre de Theo… mmmm… ése tiene su brevísima aparición, lo prometo… más a futuro… aunque ahora me dejas con ganas de hacerlo opinar sin que sepa que Hermione es una Rosier… mmm… veré que hago jajaja. Pasa que él está en Azkabán y Theo y Hermione en Hogwarts… si bien son mayores de edad, tampoco es que pueden entrar y salir como quieran de la escuela… no lo he dicho en ningún lado y creo que es un error de mi parte pero Herms sólo sale si es receso escolar o acompañada de Snape y Theo, así como Draco y Blaise, a pedido de Narcissa y de la tutora de Blaise… Déjame saber si tienes otros pedidos… siempre son motivadores. Un abrazo virtual para ti.

 **DenisseLupinBlack:** No hay de qué, al contrario, es un placer responder y creo que corresponde, ustedes se toman su tiempo para dar su opinión y eso lo agradezco sobremanera, además, cada vez que leo sus reviews y los respondo al final del capítulo nos imagino sentados a todos frente a frente charlando sobre los personajes que nos gustan y las historias y demás… es divertido. A mí me ha pasado como a ti, he leído muchos fics y a veces van taaaan rápido que me quedo con ganas de poner freno de mano y decir "Espera, espera… un segundo por favor" jajajaja, me prometí no hacer eso justamente y quiero darle a cada uno su espacio y su momento, no quiero que sean simples personajes de relleno, pero a veces creo que se me va la mano y voy a ritmo de abuela jajaja. Theo hasta ahora ha manejado las cosas y ha sabido adaptarse a los cambios pero su ego está demasiado alto, lo he dicho muchas veces jejeje (sí, sé que soy yo la responsable, yo lo estoy haciendo así pero me divierte), no todo puede salir como él quiere y que ahora Draco haya mostrado cierto interés en Hermione jajajaja, le ha puesto los pelos de punta jajajaja… eso Theo no lo tenía pensado, tampoco los otros detalles, creo que mostré su lado más humano y no tan perfecto ¿no? Espero te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo virtual.

 **cayojulio2004:** Ok, ok… entendido… no habrá de mi parte más pedidos de disculpa por creer que voy lento jajaja, gracias! Mmmmm, ¿sabes? Hay un personaje secundario que aún no introduzco, aunque lo he mencionado así de pasadita, que cumple con esas características… veré qué hacer, me dejas pensado y eso es bueno (o malo, depende de quien lo piense… jajaja, a veces se me ocurre cada cosa cuando me quedo pensando en algo… así nació la historia de Tracey, por ejemplo). Mis personajes no son muy… sinceros. ¿no?, todos tienen su doble o triple agenda, demasiado slytherins en los alrededores. ¡Te diste cuenta de eso!, jajajaja! Tenía una línea en la que hacía referencia a La Hilandera y las Moiras pero la borré al considerarlo demasiado obvio… pensé, "si se dan cuenta, mejor", jajaja!, el chiste no es malo y me dejaste riendo un buen rato, es más, ahora vuelvo a sonreír al recordarlo mientras te respondo :). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora para esta historia al punto que debí postergar lo de Blaise… en un principio iba a ser un cap dividido en dos, como las dos caras de una moneda… pero quedó muy extenso lo de Malfoy Manor así que decidí dejar al moreno para la próxima. Me voy despidiendo, no te preocupes por la extensión de tus reviews, entre más largos mejor, de hecho, tu comentario es uno de los que espero siempre porque me aportan una lectura que me ayuda a mejorar así que se agradece. Hasta la próxima. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura del capítulo.**

 **¿Algún review?**

 **XD**


	18. La hora de la verdad - Parte II

**¡Hola! Tanto, tanto tiempo! Mil perdones, en las notas al final mis palabras a ustedes, queridos lectores (si es que alguno aún queda por ahí)**

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **La hora de la verdad**

 **Parte II: Café y Marquise au chocolat**

Blaise caminaba por un amplio pasillo rumbo a la sala principal de la Cottage de su madre en Londres, única propiedad que poseía con su nombre de soltera. Pronto le daría la bienvenida a Granger y aún debía poner algunos detalles en orden. Su transitar era custodiado por decenas de retratos que colgaban a su derecha, lo seguían con la mirada de manera intimidante, mientras que a su izquierda, el sol se colaba a través de las ventanas de cristal. La cálida mañana primaveral invitaba a pasar la tarde en los jardines y eso pensaba hacer con su pretendida. Su paso era seguro y ciertamente engreído, era el amo y señor de ese pequeño espacio y no dejaría que lienzos añejos lo afectaran. Sin embargo, por dentro se agitaban las escenas de la noche anterior.

— _¿Qué carajos pasó ayer?_ — se repreguntaba en silencio.

Realmente no entendía. Trataba de explicarse qué podría haber pasado en Malfoy Manor pero no daba con una respuesta satisfactoria. Se suponía que al llegar sus dos amigos los interrogaría apenas estuvieran frente a él, así que no los esperaba en la sala común sino en la discreción de las habitaciones. Por eso estaba recostado en su cama con un libro en sus manos al que no le estaba prestando ni un mínimo de atención. Su mente y capacidad de suposición lo estaban preparando para cualquier escena, o eso creía él. Lo que vio traspasar la puerta no eran los rostros que había imaginado, por lo menos no las expresiones. Algo salió mal pero ¿qué?

Había supuesto que Draco entraría berreando como era su costumbre, tal vez enfadado o simplemente relajado al haber concluido el asunto, mientras que esperaba ver a Theo sin expresión alguna o con una mirada que esbozara un tenue brillo triunfal. La realidad fue otra: Draco llegó con una sonrisa que daba miedo por lo tranquila y pacífica que se veía y Theo traía ese instinto homicida que tanto temían los verdeplatinos y que pocas veces habían experimentado. Su desconcierto fue tal que no pudo formular palabra alguna. Cuando su mente salió del estupor inicial, decidió encarar a uno de los recién llegados y decidió que ese sería el rubio, por lo menos él no lucía una mirada capaz de lanzar un Avada.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Draco?— preguntó acercándose con recaudo.

Pero no recibió respuesta y su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que no insistiera. A su debido tiempo conocería la historia detrás de esos perturbadores gestos.

Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez ahora que debía enfrentar a Hermione y su séquito. Suspiraba más de una vez sin darse cuenta tras darle las directivas a los elfos domésticos. Estaba muy preocupado, no tanto por lo que podría pasar sino por lo que pasó el día anterior. Si algo de lo ocurrido afectaba la reunión que él tenía planificada, todo podía irse por la borda y no estaba preparado.

Y a Blaise Zabini no le gustaba estar desprevenido.

En cualquier momento llegaría Theo. Se suponía que como caballero acompañante debía estar antes que las damas pero el reloj indicaba que ya eran pasadas las cuatro y no había rastro del misántropo.

— _Esto es sólo un trámite, no tengo por qué estar tan nervioso_ —. Se decía a sí mismo mientras miraba la chimenea.

Si Theo no se dignaba a aparecerse en cinco minutos, él iría a buscarlo a Hogwarts así deba dejar esperando a las damas y a Snape. Por nada del mundo pasaría por ese pequeño calvario solo. No terminó de imaginar posibles muertes ejecutadas por su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando las llamas se pusieron verdes y un joven de impecable traje ingles color negro caminaba hacia él.

—Ya estabas preocupándome ¿Qué te retraso? — preguntó desde su lugar.

Se cuidó de reservarse todos los reclamos que en su mente revotaban sin cesar. El rostro de Theo seguía siendo el del día anterior y Blaise no deseaba dejar el mundo de los vivos tan pronto.

— _¡Por Salazar!, si no muero a manos de Theo, Snape o mi madre se encargarán de envenenarme por tratar con una sangresucia_ — pensaba ingenuamente. En su interior creía que la razón por la que el Jefe de su Casa se comportaba tan extrañamente era por ser obligado a oficiar de tutor de una sangresucia.

Theo miró la manga de su camisa y acomodó con parsimonia los gemelos de diamante que portaba. No había emitido sonido alguno. De repente miró fijo a su amigo y socio por unos segundos antes de decirle:

—Blaise, debes cortejar a Hermione seriamente.

El moreno frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Dije que lo haría y lo haré— respondió mientras su mente seguía divagando en los posibles pormenores del día anterior—. _¿Draco hizo alguna estupidez ayer? ¿Se negó a cortejar a Granger? No, no… no fue capaz de eso, ¿o sí? Eso explicaría el enojo de Theo pero no explica para nada la cara de felicidad de Draco_.

Theo sin siquiera pestañear y sin cambiar el tono de voz le respondió:

—Lo harás porque realmente quieres contraer matrimonio.

Blaise elevó ambas cejas con duda y precaución. Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de enfrentar lo que él consideraba su juicio final que lo condenaba al _Infierno_.

—¿Cómo que quiero contraer matrimonio?— En sus planes el matrimonio era una certeza pero con seguridad era otra la bruja vestida de novia en su imagen mental, no Granger—. _No puede estar hablando en serio_ — pensó con terror.

Esa era la única manera que veía Nott para que su _amigo_ hiciera un cortejo decente y no la pantomima de Malfoy. En verdad, aunque estuviera muy molesto, no podía culpar al rubio por su actuación ya que había hecho lo que se le pidió, o más bien, ordenó, dependiendo el punto de vista, pero estaba claro que no fue con una intención real. Sólo había cumplido lo solicitado, no peleó para obtener el contrato matrimonial. Ahora Theo se aseguraría de mostrarle a Hermione un cortejo real en toda regla, ¿y quién mejor para este trabajo que Blaise Zabini? el chico calculador y mujeriego de slytherin.

Por su parte, el moreno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mirando, sintiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Jamás la definición de "entre la espada y la pared" estuvo tan bien adjudicada como en este caso: si se negaba, Theodore Nott lo mataba; si accedía, sería su madre la que lo degollara sin piedad por desperdiciar un enlace prometedor. No pudo más que tragar duro y aceptar su destino. Si iba a morir, que sea cumpliendo lo solicitado por aquél a quien decidió seguir en las buenas y en las malas. Aquél que hasta ahora no le había fallado. Aquél que le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que recompensaba a los que le eran leales.

De lo único que podía estar seguro en medio de tantas dudas e intrigas era que Theodore Nott no lo abandonaría.

—¿Quieres que haga lo posible para que el encuentro de hoy termine en un contrato matrimonial?

—¿Debo repetirlo? — preguntó más como una advertencia que como una interrogación.

—Para nada— respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa cómplice y acomodando las solapas de su saco—. Sólo quería asegurarme de haber comprendido bien la consigna. Hoy me convertiré en el prometido de Granger.

Por primera vez desde la tarde anterior, Nott esbozó una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con cierta satisfacción. Blaise Zabini era un hombre de confianza, alguien que era capaz de aceptar a ciegas un pedido sin preguntar las razones o los motivos ulteriores y sin cuestionar la lógica de lo que escuchaba. Él, junto a Tracey Davis, sería una de las pocas personas con las que compartiría parte de sus pensamientos y planes y se merecía estar a su lado en este futuro que estaba perfilando para sí mismo y junto a Hermione. Blaise no estaría por debajo como los demás sino junto a él.

Unos tacones llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes. Aproximándose a ellos venía una hermosa mujer morena vestida con una túnica de vibrante color oliva con detalles en pardo que se ajustaba a sus proporciones. Sus ojos tenían un leve esfumado pero sus labios resaltaban con un humectante que invitaba a cualquier desprevenido a besarlos.

—Madame Zabini— Saludó Theo acercándose a la mano dispuesta para ser besada.

—Madre— dijo Blaise asintiendo de manera educada pero distante.

—Espero que esto no sea una pérdida de mi tiempo— espetó con un tono soberbio mientras pasaba su mirada de un joven al otro.

Isadora Zabini era la 'viuda negra' del mundo mágico. Bien conocida por la inesperada muerte de sus maridos, su presencia continuaba deslumbrando a cualquiera que depositara sus ojos en ella. Su piel morena y su curvilíneo cuerpo eran una trampa mortal y ella era plenamente consciente de esos atributos. No podía decirse que era una madre dedicada, abnegada y cariñosa pero tampoco había abandonado a su hijo a su suerte. Desde su perspectiva, haberle enseñado a su primogénito las estrategias para sobrevivir en la Alta Sociedad era una considerable muestra de cariño, mayor a cualquier caricia que otras madres pudieran proporcionar. Después de todo, mantenerse en pie después de las tormentas que presenta la vida era un conocimiento valioso que no siempre está disponible.

Ahora veía a su pequeño vástago junto a aquél que había decidido seguir. No lo condenaba por decidir no ser un líder pero sí podía juzgarlo por a quién había decidido brindarle su lealtad y la de su nombre. Ella había conocido a Bastian Nott en sus años de juventud y ciertamente no había llamado demasiado su atención. Observaba que padre e hijo compartían la misma seriedad y parsimonia en su semblante pero este joven frente a ella poseía algo más: determinación. Sea lo que sea que planee, podía notar que este mago de ojos negros pondría el alma en ello y eso era algo digno de temer pues nunca se puede estar seguro qué es lo que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar para conseguir lo que se propone.

Isadora era plenamente consciente de que luego de la guerra se estaba configurando un nuevo orden en el mundo mágico británico. En ese nuevo contexto, era lógico que jóvenes astutos aprovecharan la ocasión para asegurarse un lugar de importancia y respeto, en especial cuando las cabezas de las grandes familias sangrepura estaban tras las rejas o varios metros bajo tierra. Era un tiempo incierto y propicio para tejer alianzas y cortar las cabezas que quedaban en pie.

—Tu tiempo es valioso, madre, como el nuestro— respondió con la misma altivez de la bruja—. No debes temer.

—¿Temer? — sonrió con malicia—, no, querido, tu madre no teme. Imagino que esa _jovencita_ tendrá suficientes _encantos_ como para que _merezca_ la atención de un Zabini.

Entre los muchos atributos de Isadora estaba el de insultar y advertir con pocas palabras y sólo utilizando pequeñas fluctuaciones en su tono de voz.

—La señorita Granger, querida madre, tiene suficientes _encantos_ como para ser digna de _mi_ atención.

Y con eso decía la verdad, definitivamente.

En su mente estaba plantada la idea de que si Theodore Nott había puesto sus ojos en ella era porque algo tenía, de lo contrario ese mago ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a mirarla. Si debía ser sincero, había suficientes motivos como para que alguien como él buscara la atención de alguien como ella. Después de todo, la chica era una heroína de guerra, inteligente, perspicaz y, por qué no admitir que también era bastante bonita, a excepción de su cabello pero eso se solucionaba con un par de hechizos de glamour. Pero el caso era que él amaba a otra bruja y hasta había arriesgado su cuello y futuro por ella a pesar de que las campanas nupciales sonaban muy lejos para ambos.

Blaise sabía que uno de los misterios más grandes entre los slytherins de su generación era por qué no se había comprometido aún con Tracey Davis cuando era evidente la atracción entre ellos. La respuesta era sencilla: no había llegado el momento.

Hace casi un año atrás el cuello de los Davis, Theo y el suyo tenían un precio en uno y otro bando, especialmente entre los malos del cuento. Había una campaña encarnizada entre los mortífagos para dar con el hijo traidor de Bastian Nott y su pequeño séquito compuesto por Tracey y Vincent Davis y Blaise Zabini. Reconocía que en aquellos tiempos algo de duda albergaba en su interior, sobre todo esas noches en las que debieron ocultarse en unas cuevas con muy poco para comer o beber y en condiciones que rozaban lo insalubre. Sin embargo, ver el semblante confiado de Tracey por las decisiones de Theo le daba esperanzas, después de todo ella era la que más lo conocía. Esa apuesta era un 'todo o nada' y a su lado tenía lo único que deseaba: amor por parte de Tracey y poder por parte de Theo.

Aunque muchos no sean capaces de darse cuenta, si hay algo que tiene un slytherin es practicidad. A simple vista no pareciera ser un rasgo muy viperino pero sí lo es. Muy en el fondo, las complejas maquinaciones en las que se ven envueltos tienen intereses y objetivos simples y prácticos: poder, seguridad, estabilidad, posesión… más poder. En consecuencia, no se verán a muchas serpientes declarándose amor eterno al calor de la batalla o pronunciando los votos mágicos nupciales mientras están bajo fuego cruzado. Al contrario, esos momentos de incertidumbre son los más propicios para aguardar a ver qué ocurre y observar cómo se configura el tablero de ajedrez de nuevo. Por esa razón, ni él ni Tracey se acercaron demasiado uno al otro durante esos meses que convivieron huyendo de sus perseguidores. El deseo de fundirse uno en el otro estaba más que presente pero la lógica verdeplatina se imponía ante cualquier pensamiento emotivo.

Cualquiera pensaría que al finalizar la guerra no habría mayores excusas para proponerle matrimonio a la bruja de sus sueños. Sin embargo, el ostracismo en el que había caído Tracey hizo que Blaise volcara todas sus energías en tratar de sacarla de su pozo depresivo en lugar de cortejarla. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano hasta que Hermione Granger apareció entre ellos enarbolando la bandera de la igualdad, la justicia y las oportunidades para las almas perdidas que venían a ser las serpientes. Se sonreía al recordar la terquedad leonina de la castaña cada vez que, contra todo consejo de sus pares gryffindors, se sentaba con los slytherins e intentaba junto a Lunática Lovegood sacarle una sonrisa a su querida Tracey. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a esa leona cuando tuvo éxito.

Tal vez, luego de que se recuperara de su pequeña depresión, había llegado el momento, incluso él lo pensó hacía unos días cuando se acercó a Theo para pedirle permiso y así poder cortejar a la bruja. Pensó que durante el cumpleaños de Tracey podía proponerle matrimonio. Él sabía que la bruja no contaba con poder político más allá de lo que determinara 'su señor Nott' y eso poco le importaba ya que se trataba del mismo mago al que él decidió seguir. Lo único que quería era encaminar los sentimientos que tenía por ella hacia algo formal pero lo que recibió de labios del misántropo fue un 'no es un momento oportuno'.

Esa no había sido una negativa absoluta, al contrario, pero tampoco fue la respuesta que él esperaba. Creyó que se debía a que Theo deseaba formalizar sus intenciones con Granger y por esa razón hizo lo que hizo durante el cumpleaños en las mazmorras. Por primera vez no pudo dominar su impaciencia y quiso acelerar el proceso de enamoramiento de la gryffindor pero, como dice el dicho, el tiro le salió por la culata y ahora se encontraba a punto de cortejar a la propia Granger frente a los ojos de su amada Tracey. Para colmo de males, lo que creyó sería un trámite se volvió algo mucho más bizarro y complejo al pedírsele que lo haga con la seria intención de contraer matrimonio.

En cualquier momento llegaría la razón de su malestar acompañada de la razón de su existir. Miraba de soslayo a su madre quien no terminaba de aprobar su decisión de seguir a Theo pero él le demostraría que no era un insensato. Él le daría valor al apellido Zabini en tierra inglesa, un valor que se equipararía con el peso que tiene en Italia. Aún más, pensaba el moreno, le daría a su madre la vindicación que se merecía a pesar de que ella, Isadora, fuera repudiada por su propia familia tras decidir casarse con el que fue su padre sólo para enviudar unos meses más tarde.

Haberse librado de las nefastas consecuencias de la guerra, a diferencia de la mayoría de los slytherins, le dio a Blaise el privilegio de la duda a los ojos de su progenitora pero aún debía demostrar que era capaz de aprovechar las circunstancias y posicionarse como era debido. Siete matrimonios le dieron a Isadora la impunidad de actuar a su propio beneficio y por muy hijo suyo que fuera, no permitiría que las infantiles acciones de Blaise vayan en detrimento de sus intereses. Para la Viuda Negra del mundo mágico, ser capaz de elegir 'buenas compañías' era tan valioso como respirar porque eran esas 'buenas compañías' las que garantizaban que se pudiera seguir con vida. Aún no comprendía por qué decidió cortejar a una sangresucia siendo que ya había notado el interés que mostraba por la pequeña Davis. Desde su perspectiva, todo lo que acontecía era un juego adolescente que desmerecía su atención.

Eso pensó hasta que los invitados traspasaron las puertas siguiendo al elfo doméstico.

Los lugares que cada uno ocupa en la sociedad, por tradición, se deben hacer notar en cada espacio público y privado que se transite. El que posee mayor estatus y poder irá al frente siempre, no importa dónde se encuentre, pues esa es una carta de presentación aún más valiosa que cualquier prenda u ornamento que se lleve puesto. Por lo tanto, se suponía que quién comandara el séquito debía ser Severus Snape, a su derecha y un paso atrás debía ir Granger y a la izquierda, pero por detrás de ambos, Davis. La razón era simple: Snape era por parte de madre un Prince, es decir, un descendiente de la nobleza inmemorial, algo de mucha importancia entre los aristócratas sangrepura a pesar de ser un mestizo. El Señor Oscuro lo sabía y por eso le dio la oportunidad de unirse a sus filas y mostrar su valía en su juventud, más allá de que no dispusiera de un solo sickle. Granger no provenía de linaje alguno pero era el objeto de interés de su hijo e invitada principal por lo que era lógico que fuera a la derecha de Snape pero debía ir por detrás ya que su tutor sí tenía un linaje del que sentirse orgulloso aunque renegara de él. Mientras que Davis, a pesar de ser noble, su importancia no superaba el poder que otorgaba ser una heroína de guerra así que, lógicamente, debía ir situada a la izquierda detrás de los otros dos.

Eso era lo que suponía el protocolo pero lo que avanzaba hacia ellos se ordenaba de manera diferente.

Al frente y por una distancia mayor a dos pasos iba Hermione Granger vestida con una túnica de seda y encaje púrpura. La falda, mangas, escote y cintura tenían en sus bordes detalles bordados en lo que Isadora suponía eran hilos de oro. Detrás y a la derecha de Granger iba Tracey Davis vestida con una túnica similar pero de un lila pálido con detalles en plata y por detrás de ambas a la izquierda caminaba un lacónico Snape vestido, como era su costumbre, de un negro impecable.

— _¿De dónde demonios obtuvo semejante prenda?_ — pensó de inmediato—. _Aún más ¿Cómo Snape permitió que vistiera de esa manera tan… tan… imprudente... sólo los miembros de las más nobles y ancestrales casas pueden usar esa combinación_. _Él conoce el protocolo… él lo hubiera impedido… a no ser que…_

Esa disposición llamó de tal manera su atención que volvió a mirar a su hijo y a Nott con suspicacia. Ahí había gato encerrado. Su ojo entrenado para notar el deseo en los hombres descubrió los intereses del misántropo por Granger y los de su hijo por Davis por más que ambos pusieran su mayor esfuerzo para ocultarlos. El brillo de sus jóvenes ojos no mentía e iban en contra de lo que sus cuerpos buscaban aparentar. En menos de un segundo, su desinterés desapareció pues su instinto predador decidió cazar las respuestas que su mente exigía.

Blaise avanzó y recibió a los invitados como demandaba la costumbre.

—Señor Snape— saludó con recato. Miró a la joven que debía cortejar y sin esperar las palabras de su profesor, saludó—. Señorita Granger, tan encantadora como siempre, un delicioso placer contar con su presencia en mi hogar— Beso su mano sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella y acarició sutilmente la palma de la joven causando en ella un pequeño escalofrío. Si Theo quería un contrato matrimonial entre él y esa bruja, así lo haría. Se giró hacia Tracey y escondió detrás de todos sus escudos oclumantes la aprehensión que sentía por traicionar sus propias emociones en ese momento—. Señorita Davis, bienvenida.

Ese breve roce ruborizó a Hermione y aceleró su corazón sin que pudiera controlarlo. Sus alarmas interiores se encendieron como nunca antes. ¿Acaso ese cortejo no era un juego? ¿Por qué Zabini había hecho algo así? No necesitaba que le tradujeran lo que acababa de vivir. En un mundo donde el contacto entre pretendiente y pretendida hablaba de los intereses de uno por el otro, ser _tocada_ de esa manera significaba mucho para su desgracia. Por su parte, Tracey observaba con seriedad la situación. Debía admitir que se sentía muy incómoda y que no podía ocultar su irritación ante las acciones del moreno. Sabía que Theodore tenía algo que ver con todo esto. Sabía que Blaise sólo actuaba porque así se lo habían ordenado. Sabía que había más en todo lo que ocurría pero, aun así, dolía ver al mago que amaba cortejar a otra mujer y que esa mujer sea su nueva amiga sólo echaba más sal a la herida. Debió desviar su mirada y tragar duro antes de regresarla y sonreírle al mago que deseaba y que ahora la observaba con frialdad.

Blaise contenía muy en lo profundo sus maldiciones hacia sí mismo y hacia Nott. Nada fue más doloroso que insinuarse a una mujer frente a la bruja que amaba. Nada pudo haber sido más lacerante que ver la mirada de Tracey dirigirse hacia un costado antes de colocarse su máscara imperturbable como lo hacía ante Parkinson o Greengrass. Un simple pestañeo de su parte guardó esas emociones y pensamientos bajo siete llaves en su corazón. Dio medio giro, extendió su mano y recibió la de su madre para conducirla frente a los invitados—. Con su debido permiso, les presento a mi madre, Isadora Zabini.

La bruja, que había notado las acciones de su hijo y aún se preguntaba cuáles serían los motivos ulteriores de todo el asunto, miró fijamente al mago adulto y sonrió alzando el mentón.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Severus— saludó con cierta insolencia—, y tú no has cambiado.

—Así es, Isadora. Mucho tiempo— respondió para sorpresa del resto de los jóvenes magos y brujas ahí presentes—, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho, ¿o me equivoco? — alzó su ceja izquierda de manera inquisitiva con sus últimas palabras.

— _¿Acaso se conocían? Pero, ¿cómo?_ — se preguntaba cada uno de ellos a su manera.

—Las serpientes podremos mudar de piel pero seguimos siendo las mismas— ladeó su cabeza sugestivamente—. Siempre con interesantes compañías— acotó mirando a Hermione y a Tracey.

—Y tú actuando a tu gusto y al límite de las costumbres— respondió retando a la bruja que estaba saliéndose del libreto impuesto por la aristocracia.

La risa de la bruja fue encantadora aunque algo perturbadora.

—Mmmm, no soy yo quien lo ha incitado primero… _Severus_ — Sonrió de lado y dirigió su mirada a la pretendida de su hijo—. Señorita Granger, la heroína de guerra y bruja más inteligente de su generación, tengo entendido— la miró de arriba hacia abajo con un escrutinio descarado—: Nadie ha mencionado tu belleza ni tus atributos femeninos, algo que deberían tener en cuenta si fueran algo más inteligentes y observadores.

La joven gryffindor estaba por demás sorprendida. La mujer frente a ella parecía desnudarla en cuerpo y alma con su mirada. Ella creía que esa tarde sería una especie de réplica de la tarde anterior, descontando la escena junto al piano del final de la jornada. Sin embargo, esa mujer frente a ella acababa de echar por tierra todos y cada uno de los consejos y adiestramiento que le había proporcionado Tracey. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía proceder ahora?, ¿debía acaso responder a la bruja frente a ella o debía atenerse a lo dictaminado por las costumbres que a duras penas estaba aprendiendo? Se suponía que no debía abrir la boca hasta que su tío la presentara pero la mujer acababa de dirigirle la palabra sin mediación alguna. No tenía una respuesta clara sólo había una certeza en su corazón: no debía dejarse intimidar. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo puesta a prueba de la misma manera que lo había hecho Narcissa con el té sólo que la madre de Blaise era una serpiente de una especie muy diferente. Si tuviera que adivinar, Isadora era una serpiente cascabel, letal y venenosa que avisaba su presencia para que uno se manejara con cautela.

Los dados fueron echados a la mesa. Ella fue desafiada y tomaría el guante.

—Madame Zabini, un placer— saludó con cortesía y agregó sonriendo de lado sin retirar sus ojos de los de ella—: como sabrá, la inteligencia no ha sido abundante entre mis pares estos últimos tiempos.

Isadora ensanchó su sonrisa y miró de reojo a su hijo y a Theodore.

—Me temo que ni en estos tiempos ni nunca, jovencita, algo que puede ser propicio si se sabe aprovechar la situación, ¿no es así? — Giró con sutileza su rostro y encaró sus afilados colmillos hacia la dama de compañía—. Tracey Davis… te has vuelto una bruja encantadora.

—Madame— inclinó su cabeza y saludó con propiedad—, es un honor que me recuerde.

—¿Cómo olvidarte? Después de todo, has sido la grata compañía de mi hijo por casi un año entero…— su voz quedó suspendida en el aire junto con la sugestión que encerraba.

Blaise veía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación a manos de su propia madre. Para él esto también significaba un desafío, era la oportunidad de demostrarle a la bruja mayor que ya no era un niño sino un adulto muy capaz de dirigir los asuntos familiares. Miró a Theo que, para su enorme sorpresa, parecía bastante divertido con lo que ocurría.

—Theodore Nott— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el misántropo, habilitándolo para saludar a los invitados y así interrumpir el escrutinio y osadía de Isadora.

—Un placer volver a verlo, Señor Snape— saludó con seguridad. Luego se dirigió a Hermione y tomó su mano obviando la mirada de su profesor—. Señorita Hermione, un placer, como siempre— Besó su mano sin mirar sus ojos para la duda y desconcierto de la chica. Un segundo después, tomó la mano de Tracey—. Señorita Davis, tan encantadora como siempre.

—Por favor, adelante— dijo de inmediato Isadora señalando el umbral hacia los exteriores de la cottage—. Mi hijo ha dispuesto los jardines para la recreación de sus invitados.

Abrió paso con elegancia y los cinco la siguieron con atención.

Los sentidos de Hermione se vieron extasiados por los colores y aromas que la rodeaban. La madreselva caía cual si fuera una cascada por los muros y pilares. Begonias, tulipanes, camelias y geranios se disponían en diversos conjuntos de manera armoniosa en todo el espacio verde.

Blaise dio un breve asentimiento a Snape y fue hacia Hermione distraída por los alrededores para ofrecerle su brazo con respeto y segundas intenciones.

—Si la Dama me lo permite— dijo trayéndola a tierra—, sería un honor enseñarle los jardines de mi madre.

Una vez más, el rubor traicionero se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Miró a Severus quién le dio permiso y a Tracey que sólo miraba el suelo. Pasó sus ojos por Isadora que sólo sonreía con suspicacia y por Theo quién parecía inmutable. Se sintió traidora.

Aceptó asintiendo y tomando el brazo. Cuando se giraron mordió su labio de pura frustración.

—Si sigues haciendo eso con tus labios, provocarás que te bese frente a todos— espetó Blaise con sensualidad cuando tomaron suficiente distancia de los demás.

Hermione giró su rostro hacia el mago con absoluto desconcierto y la boca entreabierta. Él la miró con profundidad y acomodó uno de sus rizos tras su oreja mientras continuaba sorprendiéndola con sus palabras.

—Insisto, Hermione— su voz era profunda y estaba un tono sobre el susurro lo que provocaba que se le erizara la piel a la joven—. Si sigues actuando así, sólo lograrás que desee besarte— apoyó su dedo índice en el mentón de la bruja, miró de reojo a Snape y sonrió—. Aunque para hacerlo, debería eludir a tu cancerbero primero.

Emprendió su paso nuevamente y casi arrastró a una más que anonadada gryffindor. Así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, deambulando por los caminos del jardín de Isadora.

—Blaise… ¿Qué haces? — atinó a preguntar cuando encontró su voz.

—Disfruto de tu belleza y compañía— respondió girando por uno de los caminos y perdiéndose de la mirada del resto sin que la bruja siquiera notara que acababa de quedar sola con él.

* * *

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Severus.

—Veintidós años.

—Me halaga que lleves la cuenta— dijo riendo.

—Los cálculos son simples. Hace veintidós años egresamos de Hogwarts. Hace veintidós años fuiste borrada completamente de la boca de los Johnson tras aceptar el cortejo y propuesta matrimonial de Giuliano Zabini.

—Mmmm. Hace veintidós años que tú decidiste tu futuro como doble espía— dijo imitando el tono lacónico de Snape

—Error. Dieciocho años.

—Años más, años menos… ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

—Yo— respondió tajante.

Isadora volvió a reír.

—Tú no olvidas ni dejas pasar ni los más nimios detalles... esa particularidad tuya que tanto me gusta hace que me surja una duda…— Se detuvo un instante y lo miró a los ojos. Había notado que Blaise conducía a su agasajada a un camino un tanto más privado y ella le daría la oportunidad que buscaba distrayendo a Snape—. ¿Qué hay detrás de la disposición que mantuvieron al ingresar a la Cottage?

Severus la miró con atención. Narcissa en su altivez no lo había notado pero la muy suspicaz Isadora ,sí.

—Nada relevante— respondió.

—Mmmm… nada relevante— repitió y sonrió de lado cuando notó que su hijo había desaparecido de la vista de todos—, por ahora…

Cuán grande fue el asombro y temor al alzar su mirada y no ver a su sobrina.

—Hermione…— susurró como una advertencia hacia la bruja a su lado.

—Está en buenas manos.

—Isadora — masculló. Si algo tenía claro, era que las manos de Blaise no eran para nada buenas.

—Tu interés me sorprende, Severus. Como imaginé, aquí hay algo más que una simple devolución de favores a causa de una deuda de vida, tal como lo expresó Narcissa— Observó que el mago la miraba con furia—. ¡Vamos, Sev! ¿Me dirás que te sorprende que haya indagado en todo este asunto antes de nuestro encuentro?

Entre dientes y destilando veneno le respondió.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así.

La bruja sonriendo de lado encontraba respuestas con las pocas pistas que poseía.

—Cierto. Sólo una persona puede llamarte así, ¿o me equivoco?

El mago sólo enarcó su ceja sin perder su seriedad.

—Evelyn, tu querida prima que todos creíamos muerta pero que decidió resucitar de entre los muertos hace pocas semanas.

Condujo a Severus por uno de los senderos y, para sorpresa del mago, ahí estaba Hermione frente a una pequeña mesa donde los elfos le servían pequeños bocados bañados en chocolate. Las siguientes palabras dela bruja fueron pronunciadas muy cerca de su oído seductoramente.

—Tu querida prima… misma que trajo consigo a una misteriosa bruja que _nadie_ ha logrado ver…— avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo para decir casi en un susurro—. O tal vez… _nadie_ ha mirado en el lugar _correcto_.

¡Cómo detestaba a esa bruja! Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría pues tenía olfato para las verdades escondidas. Esa parecía ser una de sus mayores habilidades.

Isadora Regina Zabini o, como él la conoció, Isadora Regina Johnson. La segunda hija de los bien respetados y queridos Johnson cuya historia en Hogwarts había pivotado entre los valerosos gryffindors y los inteligentes ravenclaw. Así fue hasta la llegada de Isadora pues, para desgracia de su familia, había sido seleccionada en slytherin. La primera de ellos entre las serpientes. Nunca volvió a repetirse algo similar en una familia tan extensa como esa pues la última de sus miembros, Angelina Johnson, fue una leona.

Aquella pequeña bruja no entendía por qué de repente su hermano la miraba extraño y sus primos dejaron de saludarla. Había escuchado terribles historias sobre las mazmorras y las serpientes pero había sido recibida con bastante aceptación y se sentía a gusto entre ellos. No entendía por qué su familia no aceptaba que se encontrara bien en el nido de aquellos que consideraban enemigos. La duda y aprehensión se convirtió en desafío y recelo. Así fue como mientras más crecía, se volvía aún más viperina a causa del trato despectivo que le propiciaban los suyos. La hipocresía que vivía verano tras verano le dio la certeza de que las serpientes tenían razón y que en este mundo todos se mueven por intereses, lo reconozcan o no.

Se había vuelto fría y calculadora, cosa que con su creciente belleza la volvía una joven bruja de cuidado. Ella maquinaba como cualquiera en las mazmorras pero lograba esconder sus colmillos tras un halo de encanto que distraía a los incautos y los dejaba a merced de su veneno. Severus Snape lo sabía y procuraba no meterse con ella a pesar de que ella buscaba meterse con él. ¿La razón?, la misma que originó todos sus malestares y felicidades: Evan Rosier.

Isadora había puesto su interés en el mago y sabía que un modo de llegar a él era a través del lacónico joven de cabello grasiento. No tardó en percibir que los intereses de Rosier estaban dirigidos hacia Prince quién, a su vez, le correspondía con una timidez digna de las náuseas. Dio un paso al costado, ella era una aliada y podía ser muy rastrera pero jamás se metería con quién le había brindado una amistad viperina.

Evelyn supo tejer sus alianzas en las mazmorras e Isadora era una de ellas. Por esa razón, no le extrañaba a Severus que ahora pudiera _percibir_ en Hermione a su antigua aliada. Debía tener cuidado si no quería exponer aún más a los suyos. Por ahora, trataría de ignorar a la bruja mientras se mantenía atento a su sobrina que, dicho sea de paso, estaba siendo demasiado confiada con Zabini y eso podría costarle su libertad y mucho más.

* * *

—" _Esto debería ser mucho más fácil… Blaise debería hacerlo mucho más fácil"_ — pensó mientras lo veía rodearla y rozarla adrede a pesar de que lo hiciera ver como un accidente—. Creo que…— comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpida por el ofrecimiento del chico.

—¿Te gustaría probar estas frutas con crema?, son una delicia realmente… en especial si antes las embebes en chocolate— dijo señalando una _fondue_ que preparaba con maestría uno de los elfos.

Hermione miró la escena pintoresca con asombro, estaban al aire libre y los elfos preparaban esa delicia. Parecía una escena bucólica.

—Sería agradable— respondió tratando de mantener la compostura y la propiedad. Por alguna razón, esa tarde en particular, Blaise la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Estabas por decirme algo antes de interrumpirte— señaló con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía uno de los manjares. Ella intentó tomarlo pero él se lo dio en la boca sonrojándola aún más.

—Bueno… yo…— comenzó a decir tras degustar lo más sublime que alguna vez haya probado —, pienso que… — suspiró y tomó coraje —. Blaise, tú y yo sabemos que esto sólo es una farsa… tú no estás interesado en mí, es más, tu interés camina unos metros detrás nuestro— espetó con firmeza y el moreno miró de reojo a Tracey que se encontraba seria en demasía—. Así que creo que lo mejor sería que hablemos de… negocios— Esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico y la miró con detenimiento —. No del negocio nupcial, claro está, sino de los de otro tipo… realmente quisiera saber tus intereses, sería… interesante conocer esa parte de ti.

Blaise continuaba observándola, los ojos de la castaña brillaban con la luz de la tarde, era casi sensual y atrayente. Estaba comenzando a ver aquello que había cautivado a su amigo y por primera vez parecía entenderlo, esa chica era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que habían conocido.

—" _Puede que Theo haya encontrado en Granger lo mismo que encontré yo en Tracey…"_ — pensó antes de suspirar y responderle a la castaña.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? — dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, ese fue un pequeño e interesante discurso… sólo que no pude evitar observar que…— La bruja esperaba que el chico respondiera con altanería o evadiera su intervención pero olvidaba que ese joven era Blaise Zabini —… no pude evitar observar que tienes un poco de crema en la mejilla—Miró de reojo a Snape y sonrió, tomó el mentón de la chica y acercó sus labios para limpiarla con un sutil beso.

Hermione quedó helada ante las acciones del mago.

—¿Qué… qué haces? — Chilló—. _¡Merlín bendito!_ — pensó mientras veía aparecer en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda una alianza de oro con diamantes y esmeraldas engarzadas.

Él la besó en la mejilla y, lo peor de todo, es que tontamente se dejó besar. Estando tan alejados del resto, quienes sólo vieron la escena pero no conocían el contexto, prácticamente había sellado un acuerdo matrimonial. La joya en su mano se lo confirmaba.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su tío mascullar un 'Niña estúpida' con profundo enojo. No podía más que darle la razón. Estaba aterrada.

La mente de Hermione comenzó a analizar su situación. Habían estado solos casi toda la tarde. Más alejados de lo que ella y Draco habían estado el día anterior. Sabía que debía haber acortado la distancia entre ellos y los demás, no debió permitirse estar solos tan alejados durante tanto tiempo. Los códigos verbales y no verbales eran trascendentes en esta especie de ritual mágico y si tenía alguna duda de cómo operaba la magia, había sido respondida en ese preciso instante.

— _¡¿Qué demonios hice?!_ — se gritó a sí misma—. Acabas… acabas de… de… besar…— dijo trastabillando

—De besar tu sabrosa mejilla— admitió con descaro—. Debo reconocer que ha sido una experiencia… deleitable— sonrió como el gato chasire de Alicia mientras tomaba uno de sus rizos y lo acariciaba—. Deseo repetirla en la brevedad si me lo permites... dado que ahora eres mi... _prometida._

—Pe… pero esto… esto significa…— balbuceaba con su mano izquierda en alto.

El sequito detrás de ellos había quedado paralizado ante lo que observaron unos metros lejos de ellos.

Snape estaba a punto de lanzar un 'Avada' a Zabini mientras que deseaba recriminarle a su sobrina su estupidez por haber caído en las tretas del moreno. Isadora estaba asombrada pues, con ese acto, su hijo le había demostrado que sus intenciones eran serias y que no había perdido su tiempo aunque quedaba averiguar los motivos ulteriores. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, podía ser que Blaise haya aprendido a ver más allá de las absurdas apariencias. Tracey estaba desahuciada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y no podía entender lo que su Señor cosechaba de todo eso. Theo estaba debatido con sentimientos encontrados que peleaban unos contra otros para ver cuál vencía. Por un lado, estaba furioso al ver aparecer un anillo de compromiso de un mago que no era él en el dedo de su amada; por el otro, se encontraba más que satisfecho pues Zabini había cumplido con su mandato aunque eso significaba resignar el amor de su vida y sin saber el por qué. ¿Quién podía decir que contaba con una lealtad de esa magnitud?, muy pocos.

Si la situación no fuera tortuosa, Blaise hubiera encontrado encantador el comportamiento inocente de Hermione, en especial su sonrojo prominente. Había sido tan fácil, tan simple embaucarla que estaba bastante asombrado pues la consideraba una bruja inteligente. Sin lugar a dudas, Granger no tenía madera para el círculo social de los sangrepura, sería engullida por cualquiera con un mínimo de astucia y no tantas luces.

—¿Qué significa, _cuore mío_? Significa que la magia ha autorizado nuestra unión.

Hermione llevó sus manos a su cabeza y sus ojos se movían con desesperación. Debía encontrar una manera, algo para solucionar esto. A su mente vinieron una sucesión de recuerdos, notas mentales que se había hecho con las enseñanzas de Tracey. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, cosa que le permitió repasar las conversaciones que había mantenido con su dama de compañía.

—Sociedad patriarcal. ¡Maldita sociedad patriarcal! — gruñía con enojo al tener que repetir por centésima vez el saludo apropiado.

—Sí, lo es. Aunque… quién tiene mayor estatus en el cortejo es quien debe pronunciar primero su deseo, sea este hombre o mujer.

La bruja parpadeó con duda ante esas palabras.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿No es el hombre el que corteja a la mujer? ¿No es el hombre el que decide? — dijo con ironía y enojo.

—Por supuesto, es él quien corteja y es ella la que acepta o no la propuesta. Los roles son activo y pasivo respectivamente… o eso es lo que parece en la superficie. No olvides que por más que sea el mago el que inicie el cortejo, es la bruja la que acepta o no a través de sus acciones u omisiones y por eso debes estar atenta a todo el lenguaje verbal y no verbal si no quieres quedar comprometida. Además, como simple nota cultural, debes saber que si el pretendiente está por debajo de la dama, deberá esperar a que ella dé el primer paso para sellar el acuerdo durante el cortejo.

—¡Por Merlín!, ¡tantas vueltas!, ¡me mareas, Tracey!

—Lo sé, lo sé— dijo acariciando su frente mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.

—A ver… me has dicho que todo este asunto consta de cuatro pasos— trataba de recapitular una muy ofuscada gryffindor.

—Sí, así es.

—El primero es la intención del mago, previa conversación con la Cabeza de su familia y la correspondiente aprobación— Tracey asintió—. El segundo es la respuesta de la bruja, cosa que también debe ser consultada con la Cabeza de su familia.

—Tal cual. No olvides que la Cabeza de la familia de la bruja o del mago puede negarse y eso pone fin a todo el asunto. Malfoy, por ejemplo, no tiene a quién responder por sus actos así que puede actuar con total libertad mientras que Blaise aún depende de su madre y ella podría haber dicho que no a su tentativa de cortejarte.

—Cosa que no ha hecho ya que el domingo iré a su Mansión.

—Cottage— corrigió—, los Zabini tienen una cottage en este país, no una mansión.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si bien no sería una mansión, estaba más que segura que el lugar daría muestra de opulencia, estatus y riqueza.

—El tercero es el cortejo. Toda la pantomima que se monta alrededor de la pareja y su séquito. El mago buscará agradar a la bruja y la bruja tratará de mantenerse toda recatada y estoica. Y el cuarto paso es el acuerdo matrimonial. La bruja acepta y viven felices por siempre— remató con burla en su voz.

—Sí, en el plano de lo ideal.

—Espera. ¿Te la has pasado diciéndome estas lecciones y ahora me dices que es en el plano de lo ideal?

—Pues, sí. Uno enseña la regla para luego mostrar las excepciones.

—Que suelen darse con mayor frecuencia— masculló entre dientes.

—Así es.

—¿Y no piensas decirme las excepciones?

—Ya lo he hecho— bufó con exasperación—. Mira. Es cierto que el mago tratará de agradar a la bruja pero también es cierto que si realmente está interesado, tratará de forzar el acuerdo y puede recurrir a varias artimañas para ello. Después de todo, si la pretendida ha aceptado ser cortejada es porque, en el fondo, desea estar con ese mago.

—¡¿Pero yo no quiero ni a Malfoy ni a Zabini?! — gritó aterrada—. ¡Fuiste tú la que me dijo que por decoro debía aceptar y ahora me dices que con eso habilito a que se casen conmigo?!

—No hay nada que debas temer mientras no formalices nada durante el cortejo.

—Ni de coña lo haría.

Tracey rió por las palabras y determinación de su amiga.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Debes estar tranquila mientras estés segura que no tienes algo que tu pretendiente, sea Malfoy, Zabini o quién fuere, desee por medio de un matrimonio— Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y Tracey prosiguió con seriedad—. Hay intereses que las familias persiguen y que sólo se pueden obtener por ese medio… como es el caso de Malfoy y Greengrass. Nunca, nunca debes olvidar que un matrimonio entre sangrepuras y algunos mestizos de larga progenie significa un _negocio_ , ¿entiendes? — recalcó sus palabras para que su inesperada alumna entienda—. El amor y todas esas cursilerías vienen después. Si llegara el caso de darse antes, pues, bienvenido sea, pero generalmente _no es así._

—Crecí en un mundo muy diferente— estaba realmente cansada.

Frente a ellas apareció un juego de té y bizcochos. La Sala de los Menesteres sabía lo que necesitaban incluso antes que ellas mismas.

—Dime, Tracey, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes se queden esperando hasta que a algún mago se le ocurra o desee cortejarlas?, ¿por qué no tienen ustedes iniciativa?, se quedan solas por obligación y no por elección, eso no está bien.

La bruja analizó las palabras antes de responder.

—Te dije que hay excepciones y, como bien señalas, son más frecuentes que las reglas— Tomó un sorbo de té y siguió—. A veces son las mismas cabezas de familia las que deciden sin siquiera preguntarle a ninguno de los pretendientes y el cortejo sólo es una pantomima de presentación de las partes. A veces ellos contraen matrimonio sin siquiera consultar, cosa que puede llegar a ser un escándalo si la familia de uno u otro no es la apropiada— Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras recordaba—. Mi hermano, por ejemplo. Él realizó el cortejo sin pedirle permiso a nuestro padre y se casó con Mary Turner, una hufflepuff hija de muggles. Él realizó el paso a paso salteándose el primero de ellos. Podría haberse casado sin cortejarla, a la manera muggle, pero él, a pesar de desobedecer al designio familiar, sigue siendo un sangrepura tradicional y quiso agasajar a esa bruja con los honores que él consideraba que se merecía.

—No la quieres… me refiero a tu… cuñada.

—Ahora sí. Al principio la odié con toda mi alma. Ella había sido la causa por la que Vincent me dejó sola a merced de la ambición de nuestros padres.

—Entiendo— aún le costaba imaginar a una Tracey solitaria e infante. Se culpaba por no haberlo notado durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

—Ellos ya habían arreglado un matrimonio para mi hermano— confesó—, era con una bruja hija de una rama menor de los Selwyn. Por supuesto, no le informaron del asunto— sonrió de lado y miró a Hermione—. Hicieron lo mismo conmigo y Vincent lo sabía, por eso fue a buscarme aquél día a la Estación. Me habían entregado en matrimonio a Oswald Avery, un mago con la edad suficiente para ser mi padre.

—O sea que tú… ¿tú estás comprometida? ¿Por eso Blaise no puede…?

—No— dijo tajantemente interrumpiéndola—, no lo estoy. Theo anuló ese acuerdo apenas tomó la jefatura de su familia.

—¿Theo?

—¿Olvidas que es _mi señor_? — rió con ganas—. Mi padre se debe a los Nott, o se debía antes de terminar en Azkabán. Todo lo que haga debe ser autorizado por la Cabeza de esa familia. Cuando Theo asumió ese lugar, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue deshacer ese contrato. Así que, como ves, el cortejo es importante para sellar un acuerdo matrimonial pero no siempre los acuerdos matrimoniales comienzan con un cortejo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Lo entiendo… creo.

—Además… si la pretendida es de mayor estatus que el pretendiente… por más que éste use todas las artimañas habidas y por haber, debe someterse a la voluntad de ella.

Esas últimas palabras dichas al pasar por Tracey llamaron la atención de Hermione.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Las mujeres tenemos un rol casi pasivo. Casi porque, en definitiva, si decimos no, es no, por más intereses familiares que haya. El problema es que por lo general ninguna se niega por miedo a ser expulsada, repudiada o… asesinada— ignoró el gesto de horror en la gryffindor—. Pero hay mujeres cuyo estatus supera al del pretendiente y, en esos raros casos, él debe esperar a que ella le proponga el acuerdo matrimonial durante el cortejo por más que sea él quien que lo solicitó.

—¿Existe eso?

—Pues, claro. Si mi hermano Vincent hubiera querido cortejar a... no sé… Eurídice Fawley, por ejemplo, hubiera estado sometido a la voluntad de ella. En aquellos tiempos, el jefe de la familia Rosier era el viejo Timeus que estaba más que libre de Azakabán. Supongamos que él hubiera autorizado al igual que Bastian Nott un supuesto cortejo entre ambos jóvenes. Mi hermano hubiera mandado las flores, Eurídice hubiera aceptado y el cortejo se da lugar. Tres de cuatro pasos. El cuarto, la propuesta matrimonial, si nos atenemos a las viejas reglas, debería nacer de la propia Eurídice por tener un estatus más alto que el de mi hermano. Es verdad que él podría haberlo hecho y ella quedar… atrapada en las intenciones de Vincent pero la magia de ella podría anular los deseos de él sólo por ser más antigua.

—Por alguna razón me da la sensación que eso no es algo muy… conocido— murmuró.

—Nadie le da demasiada importancia— rió bajito mientras se servía más té—. Es una costumbre que se ha ido perdiendo. Como bien dices, vivimos en una sociedad patriarcal y es extremadamente raro que se den casos en los que un pretendiente de menor nivel llegue a cortejar a una bruja de mayor nivel y que la familia de ella acepte semejante acto. Lo que normalmente ocurre es el cortejo entre dos miembros del mismo nivel, Greengrass y Malfoy antes de la aparición de Lady Rosier, o de uno de mayor nivel con una de menor estatus como sería Blaise o Malfoy contigo, por ejemplo.

— _Mi madre y Evan Rosier se casaron a escondidas pero eran del mismo nivel… mi madre dijo que ambos padres estaban extasiados por la unión a pesar de haber sido hecha a espaldas de todos… eran tiempos de guerra_ — meditó hacia sus adentros y luego recordó otro caso muy cercano al de ella, el de Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape o el de Andromeda Black y Ted Tonks—. Es raro pero no imposible. Ha habido casos en los que una sangrepura se casa con alguien… _inferior_ — esas últimas palabras sabían a ceniza en su boca.

—No, no es imposible. En esos casos, lo que suele ocurrir es la negativa absoluta de la Cabeza de la familia de la pretendida, es decir, su tutor. Ninguna familia querrá entregar a su princesa a alguien de menor nivel. Si hay verdadero interés entre los amantes, contraerán matrimonio a escondidas, por fuera del permiso de sus padres o tutores, como bien hizo mi hermano. Lo más probable es que la _princesita_ sea repudiada.

— _Como bien ocurrió con Eileen y Andrómeda_ — meditó Hermione.

—Las familias más importantes no han tenido herederas mujeres en mucho tiempo— reflexionó en voz alta—. Generalmente, sus padres conciertan el matrimonio y la voluntad de ellas queda… subyugada a la de ellos al igual que la mía o la de cualquier bruja inferior. No siempre tienen en cuenta que pueden negarse y que por más acuerdo que haya, su palabra es ley por ser de un linaje más antiguo.

—Pero ¿Por qué no lo sabrían?

—Pues porque hemos crecido en este mundo, con estas reglas y a sabiendas de lo que les ocurre a los que desafían el mandato paterno.

—Son repudiadas.

—Así es.

En esa conversación encontró la clave.

— _¡Eureka!_ — se gritó a sí misma—. _Tú no puedes comprometerte conmigo, Blaise Zabini. Me niego. Yo, Sabrina Hermione Berenice Rosier Prince me niego a concertar este acuerdo matrimonial_ — pronunció con vehemencia en su mente sin retirar sus ojos de los de Blaise y sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

Ella era una Rosier, de un estatus y un linaje superior al de Blaise. Su interior bullía por la emoción y el enojo creciente. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que la alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo desapareció.

El moreno la miró algo anonadado pero extremadamente aliviado.

—Has deshecho el contrato mágico— dijo con cierta duda en su voz.

—Así es— afirmó con seguridad.

—Eso debería ser imposible. Sólo tu tutor debería poder tras la debida compensación hacia mi familia.

—Pero pude— dijo mirando su mano libre del compromiso.

El mago la miró dubitativamente pero la magia había hablado, para su muy buena suerte. Theodore no podría decir que no lo había intentado y logrado más allá de las artimañas de la bruja frente a él.

— _¿Habrá disuelto el acuerdo por ser hija de muggles? ¡Imposible! No debería poder sin compensar a mi familia por su arrepentimiento. El anillo de los Zabini debería estar en su mano en este exacto momento_ — Su mente dudaba pero la magia lo había salvado y él no despreciaría esa mano que el destino le había brindado— Que así sea, entonces— sentenció.

Hermione se veía imponente, debía reconocerlo. Algo en ella se había hecho presente y no podía saber qué pero le concedía un aura superior, similar a la que sentía cuando Theo imponía su presencia o cuando Draco se salía con la suya. Sentía admiración y respeto pero también algo más… algo que se parecía al asombro. La observó con detenimiento, nada había cambiado superficialmente así que debía haber pasado en su interior. Se veía más segura, se veía determinada y las prendas que vestía ahora le daban un aire nobiliario que lo enmudecía. Tenía sus manos unidas frente a ella, vio cómo ladeó su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa de superioridad.

— _¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?_ — pensó el mago.

—Espero que este… desavenencia no impida futuros negocios— agregó la bruja ante un sorprendido Zabini.

Blaise veía y escuchaba la voz de Hermione Granger pero el tono que usaba se asemejaba tanto al de Nott que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Se sintió instado a responder afirmativamente. No era que deseara romper relaciones con ella pero, aunque así lo deseara, no hubiera podido. Había algo en el ambiente, algo rodeando a la gryffindor que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Los negocios con mi familia siempre serán bienvenidos— respondió cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

—Me alegra, Blaise— se acercó a él, tomó su brazo y agregó—: ¿Te parece si comenzamos esta relación de inmediato?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía sólo unos minutos que iba a ser conducido por sus propios jardines por Granger, se hubiera reído. Viendo lo visto, ¿cómo podría negarse a la solicitud de una dama?

—Por supuesto— respondió con su característica sonrisa triunfal—. Será un honor tratar con usted los asuntos que desee— agregó con formalidad.

—Entonces…— comenzó a decir, miró hacia los que los seguían y sonrió—, deseo hablar de cierta amiga mía que nos sigue los pasos.

Aunque Hermione deseaba saber por qué motivo la había cortejado al punto de haber formalizado un acuerdo matrimonial, se reservaría ese asunto para más adelante. Ahora deseaba hablar de Tracey y ciertos detalles que había visto los días pasados y que no lograba comprender. Tanto Davis como Nott se habían negado a explicarle pero suponía que Zabini podría echar luz al asunto.

—¿Davis?

—Así, es… Tracey Davis— lo miró de reojo y sonrió, era visible en los ojos del moreno que ese tema de conversación le gustaba.

—¿Qué con ella?

—He notado que esta última semana los slytherins, especialmente el cuerpo femenino, le han hecho un vacío importante. Durante las comidas ella se sienta al menos cuatro asientos alejada del resto de ustedes e imagino que si no hubiera pasado el resto de la semana conmigo, deambularía sola.

—Esta conversación no implica un negocio— respondió.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo es— agregó de inmediato—. La información siempre es un bien intercambiable, ¿o me equivoco? — alzó una ceja a la manera de Snape, gesto que atemorizó un poco al mago.

—Hablas como un slytherin.

—Mmmm, digamos que estar rodeada de ellos me ha contagiado algunas mañas.

—Veo que sí— acotó a la par que meditaba—. _Una leona con piel de serpiente, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?, ¿será esta suspicacia y astucia lo que habrá sabido ver y apreciar Theodore?_

—Así que, ¿me dirás o no lo que quiero saber?

—¿Cuál sería el pago por esta información? — preguntó sonriente—. Una negociación es un pacto de beneficio mutuo y de tu pregunta sólo veo tu ganancia, no la mía.

Hermione rió bajito y se detuvo ubicando a Blaise en frente de ella para que los que los seguían no vean su rostro sino el del mago.

—Blaise, acabo de pagar por adelantado, ¿no te has dado cuenta? — dijo con un tono suspicaz que hubiera enorgullecido a su madre—. Acabo de deshacer nuestro acuerdo matrimonial y considero que ese _pequeño_ _favor_ es un pago más que justo por la información que pido.

Zabini la miró anonadado por un par de segundos antes de romper a carcajadas. No podía parar de reír, esa bruja lo acorraló y no supo cómo. No sabía si sentirse asombrado, embaucado o avergonzado dado que se trataba de una gryffindor.

Cuando se recuperó, volvió a ofrecer su brazo y continuaron paseando entre los jardines.

—Señorita Granger, debo admitir que me ha sorprendido de maneras que creía imposible.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un halago?

—Por supuesto, como el mayor de los halagos.

Cualquier preocupación que pudiera albergar por esa bruja se había desvanecido. Desde que supo de las intenciones de Theo, estuvo realmente intranquilo dado que veía a Granger demasiado inocente y honesta. Pensaba que estaba hecha de una madera que no soportaría el peso y las tormentas de la sociedad aristocrática en la que vivían los Nott. Imaginó que ante la primera embestida se quebraría. Ahora veía que estaba muy equivocado. Hermione aprendía rápido y se amoldaba a las circunstancias. Eso sin mencionar que parecía poseer cierta astucia de corte slytherin. Tal vez ella era la compañera que necesitaba y merecía Theodore Nott.

—Soy toda oídos, Blaise. Puedes comenzar cuando desees.

—Así será— asintió con la cabeza y la condujo a una mesa ubicada en el centro del jardín—. Aunque esta conversación requiere de un pequeño aperitivo, ¿no te parece?

—Eso sería apropiado. La _fondue_ fue deliciosa, desearía probar una vez más ese chocolate.

—Entonces me alegro de haber solicitado este menú para la merienda.

Ante los ojos de Hermione, se disponía una deliciosa torta que no era otra cosa que marquise au chocolat. El aroma que sentía era definitivamente café y agradecía a Merlín y Godric por la bebida ofrecida.

—Realmente, Blaise, posees un gusto exquisito— dijo sentándose, alzó la vista y agregó—: Puedo ver que será un placer hacer negocios contigo.

* * *

Tracey fue testigo de algo que consideraba imposible y no podía contener las preguntas dentro de su boca.

—Theo, ¿quién o qué es Hermione en realidad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó ocultando hábilmente su sorpresa por la acertada pregunta.

—La única manera en la que ella podría deshacer un acuerdo matrimonial mágico sería a través de Snape y otorgando la compensación adecuada que requieran los Zabini.

—Así debería ser— respondió. Él también estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto—. Yo tampoco sé que es lo que acaba de ocurrir— _¿Habrá sido Blaise el que terminó con el acuerdo?, imposible…_

—Dado que el profesor Snape está detrás nuestro hecho una furia por la torpeza de Hermione, entiendo que él no tuvo nada que ver— murmuró y entrecerró los ojos ante la pareja frente a ella—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que ella haya… que ella…

—¿… que ella qué, Tracey? — preguntó intrigado.

—Que la magia en ella sea anterior al linaje de los Zabini y eso… eso es imposible.

Theo estaba intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso era nuevo.

—Vamos, Theo, no me mires así… tú sabes— dijo defendiéndose de la mirada del misántropo y tras un segundo aspiró sorprendida—. ¿No lo sabes…?

—Creo que eso es evidente, ¿no crees? — su voz era pura seda, le estaba advirtiendo a la bruja para que no retuviera más la información que poseía.

—Lo siento, Theo, creí que tú como cualquier otro, sabría… sabría…— La mirada del mago era amenazante y Tracey, tan sumida en su reflexión, no la notó—. Aunque puedo entender que tras la muerte de Ludmila… tú… tú no supieras…

—Tracey…— amenazó.

—Las brujas, Theo, tenemos la decisión final sobre un contrato matrimonial. Eso fue lo que le expliqué a Hermione. Tal como me habías dicho, la instruí en las costumbres femeninas de los sangrepura.

—Podrán tener la decisión final, sí, pero no una vez concertado el contrato. A partir de ahí, es voluntad del tutor.

—Salvo que la bruja proceda de un linaje anterior.

Theo la observó con atención.

—Las princesas sangrepura tenemos esa facultad si nuestro estatus es superior al prometido— se rió de sí misma muy bajito— Por supuesto que no hay ningún pretendiente por debajo de mí para que pueda ejercer esa autoridad al menos que me case con un nacido de muggles o un muggle.

—Dices que si una bruja por encima del estatus del pretendiente convertido en prometido se niega, puede disolver el contrato.

—Pues sí, Theo… no es la costumbre actual y es algo que las brujas suelen olvidar o no tener en cuenta por miedo a lo que harán sus tutores.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? No procedes de un antiguo linaje que resguarde conocimiento y costumbres como el mío.

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró de reojo.

—Tu… tu madre… ella me lo dijo cuando era una niña.

Theo tenía curiosidad por la conversación entre Tracey y su madre. Ludmila Nott no había sido vuelta a mencionar por esa bruja desde que presenció su muerte.

—Una de las veces que fui enviada a Nott Manor tú estabas con Draco y tu padre insistió que yo no debía interrumpir tu momento de juego con un igual. Estaba por volver a mi casa cuando Ludmila me llamó y dijo que deseaba compañía pues su marido estaba en una reunión de negocios.

—Con Lucius Malfoy.

—Y otros. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero esa vez también estuvieron presentes Rosier, Avery, Mulciber hijo, Goyle, Crabble, Parkinson, Greengrass y Flint.

—Hubo varias de esas reuniones.

—Pero esa es la única en la que tuve el mal tino de ser enviada a jugar contigo.

Él la miró de reojo y esperó a que continuara.

—Tu madre estaba realmente molesta por algo. Usaba una aguja mágica para bordar y quiso enseñarme— se sonrió ante el recuerdo—, soy realmente mala en ello. El punto es que entre aguja y aguja dijo que tú eras la única razón por la que no deseaba tener la posibilidad de anular su matrimonio con tu padre.

Theodore pocas veces dejaba ver su asombro. Agradecía que la pareja delante de ellos estaba muy lejos como para verlo y que la de atrás mantenía una distancia prudencial que les daba intimidad.

—Le pregunté si una bruja podía deshacer un matrimonio y ella me sonrió antes de explicarme que sí. Las brujas podemos deshacer los acuerdos aún incluso después de haberlo consumado. Que eso era lo único que nos quedaba del antiguo sistema matriarcal de antaño. Sólo que la cláusula jugaba en nuestra contra pues la única manera de poder hacerlo era si la bruja es de un estatus superior al mago. Como los acuerdos siempre se realizan con un hombre de mayor poder, las brujas quedamos sometidas.

— _¿Antiguo sistema matriarcal? ¿Qué demonios es eso?, jamás escuché algo como eso_ — reflexionó y apuntó mentalmente una futura investigación.

—Así que la única manera en la que Hermione haya podido anular el contrato en el que cayó por estupidez, sería si procede de un linaje anterior al de Blaise. Algo imposible. ¿Crees que sea porque es hija de muggles?

—¿Y tú le explicaste esto? — preguntó ignorando la pregunta de la bruja.

—Lo mencioné. También le expliqué que es muy improbable que se dé algo como eso. ¿Qué piensas, Theo?

Pero Nott mantuvo su silencio, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Las cosas nuevamente daban un giro inesperado y, como se estaba volviendo una costumbre, la persona que estaba en el centro de las incertidumbres y sorpresas era Hermione. Si lo que su madre le había dicho a Tracey era cierto, Hermione había recurrido a su linaje para escaquearse del acuerdo matrimonial al que se vio llevada por la astucia de Blaise. Eso sólo significaba que si Hermione lo quisiera incluso podría deshacerse de él mismo haya o no haya casamiento de por medio. Theodore no acostumbraba a tratar con superiores pero por amor aprendería. Sin lugar a dudas Hermione Rosier era más de lo que alguna vez pidió, más de lo que alguna vez soñó, más de lo que alguna vez mereció.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí, más tarde que nunca, he regresado. ¿Cómo han estado?

¿hay alguien por ahí? ¿queda algún lector o lectora de este delirio? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿cumplió sus expectativas? ¿los he perdido indefectiblemente como mis lectores? muchas preguntas... lo siento.

Espero que mis enredos se hayan entendido. Como todo, creo que las costumbres culturales son intrincadas y eso es lo que intenté explicar en el fic. Espero no haberla liado demasiado. Confieso que tras una larga ausencia tengo mis temores respecto a esta actualización.

Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. De marzo a julio he estado muy, muy ocupada y de agosto hasta ahora pues… he de confesar… que las musas han querido cantar un remione llamado "El tiempo y sus secretos" y un regmione llamado "El sacrificio de Hermione". Sé que no es excusa y sé que me han pedido mucho que continúe. Quiero decirles que no abandono mis fics, puedo retrasarme pero nunca abandonarlos.

Mi gran preocupación son ustedes mis queridos guests pues no les he podido avisar como al resto que sí tiene una cuenta en fanfiction y, a través de un mensaje privado, les he ido informando las razones de mi ausencia. Lo siento pero las políticas de FF no dejan que se publique otra cosa que no sea el fic así que no podía subir un aviso para ustedes. Igualmente deseo agradecerles por pasarse cada tanto a dejarme un mensajito de aliento, ha sido una gran alarma para mis musas a la hora de sentarme una vez más con este fic. Así que millones de gracias.

Dado que en otra publicación me han llamado la atención por responder los reviews al final del capítulo, sólo lo haré con los guests. A los demás, será a través de un PM cosa que ya he hecho con el cap 17 al explicar mi larga ausencia.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Natalia MerVel:** Eres un verdadero encanto y no sabes cuánto agradezco tu presencia. Tu mensaje del día 21 de septiembre terminó de darme el impulso para cerrar el cap 18, gracias. Espero hayas disfrutado esta actualización. Respondiendo a tus reviews. Sí, llegan nuevos aires. Harry fue decisivo en la guerra y Hermione lo es en la reconstrucción. Jejeje, las mujeres Malfoy son un gran enigma, creo que algún día me animaré con un oneshot que tenga como protagonista a Lucia Nívea, ¿qué piensas?... Los celos de Theo, yo le sugiero a mi slytherin favorito que los refrene porque Hermione no es una muñeca para ser encerrada y ya lo está notando. Lo que me agrada (no sé si a ustedes) es mostrar a Theo como el gran manipulador que es pero, a su vez, sus pequeños errores que lo vuelven un tanto más humano. En el caso del cap 17 el no saber que Hermione fue torturada en la mansión Malfoy o en este capítulo 18 el desconocer que las brujas pueden desestimar un matrimonio incluso una vez consumado si poseen mayor estatus que el mago. Snape ha visto a la serpiente levantar la cabeza y ahora verá si todo era una artimaña de Nott o algo más. Aunque, ver que Zabini casi se sale con la suya hará que vuelva a olvidar al misántropo por un tiempo y se concentre en el moreno. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nunca será tan difícil para Blaise como ahora. La discusión entre Prince/Prewett se acerca jejejeje, paciencia. Respecto a Narcissa, Tracey y los elfos así como Isadora… lo verás más adelante, lo siento. Gracias una vez más por tener la paciencia de esperar! Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest del día Marzo 18:** Gracias! infinitas gracias por tus palabras y la valoración general del capítulo 17. Su escritura fue ardua y llena de sorpresas para mí también. A veces una propone y las musas disponen creando algo que hasta me sorprende a mí misma, en este caso, Lucia Nívea Malfoy. Trato de equilibrar la Hermione del pasado, la del canon, y la que ahora debe formarse si quiere entrar al mundo de los sangrepura que he creado, lleno de reglas y traiciones, alianzas y vueltas. La amistad entre Tracey y Hermione será fuerte… ya lo es ahora… incluso la castaña intercambia favores y negocios pues se preocupa por ella y desea lo mejor. Blaise, por su parte, quiere lo mejor para Tracey así que encantado de proporcionar lo que se le pregunta aunque, como buen slytherin, intentó sacar ventaja de la situación. Para Snape quiero una familia y aquí se la doy… incluidos los dolores de cabeza que traen Evelyn y Herms… su pequeña Sabrina jejeje. Espero aún estés por ahí y puedas leer esta actualización.

 **Black-Nott:** Querida lectora! Gracias miles por tus mensajes y tu preocupación y miles de disculpas por mi largo silencio. No sabes cuánto lamentaba no poder comunicarme contigo de ninguna manera para poder asegurarte que continuaría pero que estaba muy, muy ocupada con mi trabajo. Lo siento, en serio. Fuiste un encanto y una verdadera inspiración para no olvidar que debía retomar este fic en particular. Gracias, muchísimas gracias. Respondiendo a tus reviews, comienzo. No sé si esta vez me superé pero hice el intento. Hermione mostró dos caras de una moneda en el cap 17: su cara atravesada por la guera y sus traumas y su faceta un tanto perfectita. Había sido mi mayor miedo y así lo dejé ver al final del cap en las notas… agradezco que hayas apreciado el gesto de que sepa tocar el piano. Ella no puede ser otra cosa que provocativa… lo que sucederá luego es que tendrá el poder para gestionar los cambios que anhela. Ahora la guerra se desenvuelve en el terreno de la diplomacia y no pueden darse enfrentamientos directos sino solapados así que lo de Narcissa y lo de Isadora en este capítulo que acabo de subir sólo son la punta del iceberg. Puede que Draco se encapriche pero no por mucho. La admira por lo que enfrentó y vivió, por saber perdonarlo y por romper la maldición que caía sobre su familia. Este será el comienzo de unas mejores relaciones entre los Rosier y los Malfoy. Snape sabe que su sobrina es un hueso duro de roer pero teme lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí… que su inocencia la atrape, aunque bien demostró que puede resolver sola más de un problema. Jejeje… ese trocito de conversación… gracias, nada me alegra más que el poder trasmitir con pocas palabras las personalidades de los personajes. Espero aún sigas ahí, en serio. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **gaby:** Gracias por tus palabras. Las parejas están un tanto definidas pues quería que el fic se desenvolviera con los enredos de la sociedad sangrepuera más que con las relaciones amorosas. Aún así, aún no decido la pareja de Harry y la de Draco seguirá siendo Astoria. Neville estará con Hannah como en el canon, Pansy… pues aún no sé… veré que hago con ella así como con Daphne. En este fic, las Greengrass son una arpías a diferencia de otros en las que les tengo un mejor trato. Con Snape… aún no sé… nunca lo pude ver con alguien en concreto… tienes alguna sugerencia? Jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Guest del día Marzo 19:** A mí me ha pasado al revés. Primero lo he visto como mentor y luego, tras algunas sugerencias de YUKI NICKY1 pude verlo con Hermione tanto con viajes en el tiempo como siendo un adulto. Me alegra que te haya gustado su faceta como tío. Jajaja… las consecuencias del cortejo de Draco y Blaise se verán en el siguiente capítulo ya que este estaba dedicado al moreno. Theo no deja de ser un joven de 19 años, es uno muy inteligente, fuerte, poderoso y manipulador pero tiene mucho que aprender aún y los pequeños errores que muestro son parte de su aprendizaje. Astoria, por ahora, es su pareja… además, no olvides que ella es vasalla de los Rosier, se debe a Hermione y eso será un hueso duro de roer, te lo puedo asegurar jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras, hasta la próxima.

 **Lorena:** Gracias! Espero aún estés por ahí. He tardado mucho pero volví con este fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Janet:** Jejeje… Theo es un manipulador que cayó en su propia red… bien le vale aprender jajaja. El tío Sev… me encanta como suena. Te lo imaginas como tío abuelo? Un baboso, no? Jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo. Abrazos.

 **Vicdany:** Gracias! Aún estás por ahí? Jejeje. Como dices… parecía que era a Draco porque lo invitaba a formar parte de ese cambio que son ella y Dobby, el primer elfo libre de P.E.D.D.O. jajajaja. Ojalá te vea por aquí otra vez. Tus mensajes han sido inspiradores y no me han dejado olvidar el fic… lo juro jejeje Un abrazo.

 **Lily:** Gracias! Un abrazo!

 **Nicky:** Aquí estoy nuevamente! No he abandonado la historia! Te he perdido? Espero que no. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Ariadna:** Oh! Gracias! espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. Un abrazo.

 **NatH:** Hola! Aquí estoy! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos

 **Iris:** Aquí ya he actualizado. ¿Estás por ahí? Un abrazo.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Un abrazo y el cariño de siempre**

 **¿Me dejan un review?**

 **xD**


	19. Consecuencias

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un regalito de Navidad por adelantado.**

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo deliro con algunos restos que fue dejando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Consecuencias**

Como si no tuviera poco en qué pensar, Snape comprendió perfectamente la última mirada que le entregó Isadora antes de que las llamas verdes lo consumieran a él y a las jóvenes que estaban a su cuidado. La Viuda Negra del mundo mágico le regaló esa enigmática sonrisa que decía "yo sé tu secreto y tú sabes que yo sé". Lo que el mago aún no sabía era el costo del silencio de la bruja y esa duda estaba incrementando un constante dolor de cabeza que, a estas alturas, ya podía considerar una nueva migraña con rostro moreno que taladreaba sádicamente y con deleite.

Isadora no era una mujer sencilla y sólo un imbécil pondría en duda su capacidad de maquinación y alcance. Aunque Snape debía reconocer que debía haber muchos imbéciles en el mundo mágico ya que sus pretendientes no hacían más que engrosar, año a año, la fila que los conduciría del altar al cementerio. Todos cometían el mismo error, creer que serían la excepción a la sucesión de extrañas muertes en el currículum amoroso de la bruja. Esa soberbia era la tinta con la que escribían sus epitafios porque ninguno conquistaría un corazón que ya tenía dueño y opresor: Damian Zabini. Ella ya había vivido su breve y desleal historia de amor, incluso había un hijo como resultado de ese profundo sentimiento. Tras su piel morena y sus misteriosos ojos había un corazón romántico que amó con locura y desenfreno en las sombras de su aparente frialdad, un corazón que conoció la traición y que cerró sus puertas para no sufrir más por manos ajenas. El hecho de que nunca demostrara cariño hacia él, tanto cuando vivía como después de muerto, sólo habla de su capacidad manipuladora.

Ya pensaría cómo lidiar con Isadora, por lo pronto, había asuntos que atender: la insensatez de su sobrina y el misterio de la disolución del compromiso. No debía perder más tiempo, debía discutir el asunto con ella… a solas.

—Señorita Davis, retírese a su habitación de inmediato— siseó Snape venenosamente.

Tracey tragó fuerte, sabía lo que ocurriría en unos momentos. Hermione sería reprendida por su extraño y brevísimo compromiso con Blaise. No sabía cómo pero ambos estuvieron prometidos, vio la magia de enlace cobrar vida frente a sus ojos con la forma de un anillo y, de la misma manera que apareció, se esfumó instantes después. Era plenamente consciente de que Theo estaba detrás de todo, podía apostar su alma viperina en ello, pero lo que no lograba entender completamente era cómo Hermione se había librado del asunto tan fácilmente siendo muggle. No sólo anuló el compromiso sino que no debió pagar pena alguna por ello y eso era inaudito.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no lograba planificar con claridad los pasos a seguir. Sin embargo, algo estaba claro: su Dama sería reprendida por su Tutor y ella como su Acompañante no la dejaría sola. De ser necesario, ella pagaría las consecuencias pues era su deber y obligación prepararla y falló en su trabajo.

—Disculpe, Señor, pero mi deber está junto a Hermione.

—No me haga repetirme, señorita Davis— amenazó Snape mirándola desde su altura, destilando toda su oscura magnificencia.

La amenaza velada en el tono utilizado caló profundamente en Davis. Todo su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera, que obedeciera de inmediato. Podía sentir como el miedo arañaba su piel y se colaba en su torrente sanguíneo haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad. Estaba plantándose frente a su profesor, el Jefe de su propia casa, el espía de Dumbledore y Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero en su pecho nacía otro sentimiento, uno que ahora podía identificar claramente tras haber convivido casi todo un año con una Gryffindor, sobre todo esa última semana de preparación para el cortejo.

Era Valentía.

La estúpida e inservible valentía que todo León expele por cada poro de su piel presionaba su pecho y le cortaba el aire. Si debía ser sincera, diría que sentía que se había tragado una quaffle y que ésta había hecho de su estómago un campo de quidditch. No estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar sino a escabullirse y sabía que no era el momento de experimentar nuevas performances pero tampoco estaba obedeciendo a su instinto viperino primario.

Aunque quería huir, no se movía.

Se preguntaba si era por Hermione o por Theodore que se mantenía tercamente en ese lugar a pesar de que gotas de sudor frío corrían por su espalda a causa del miedo que la traicionaba.

— _¿Es por Theo que aún estoy aquí? Sí, es por él y por ese estúpido contrato sinalagmático al que estoy atada por la sangre_ — Tragó fuerte y miró de reojo hacia atrás. Una asombrada Hermione miraba a su profesor de DCAO y actual tutor—. _Aunque Hermione… ella… ella es mi…_

No alcanzó a terminar esa línea de pensamiento cuando fue inquirida por Snape.

—Señorita Davis... — masculló con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

En ese momento, Tracey supo que Severus podía provocar aún más miedo del que creía posible. El mago había decidido que como no se retiraba, pondría a prueba todo lo que había visto y analizado durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de cortejos infructuosos. Le daría una última oportunidad, luego de eso sometería a la pequeña bruja a su escrutinio.

—Re-ti-re-se.

—No lo haré, Señor— dijo preguntándose si era ella la que hablaba o alguien había poseído su cuerpo—. Cualquier error que haya cometido Hermione ha sido a causa de mi descuido. Mi presencia debe garantizar su seguridad y buen proceder. Si casi terminó comprometida con Zabini, ha sido por mi causa. Soy yo la que debe ser reprendida.

— _¿Consecuencias? ¿Reprendida?_ — Comenzó a preguntarse de manera alarmante una Hermione asombrada por lo que ocurría frente a ella así que intentó articular palabra —: No, no… tú no debes ser reprendida por nada…. Profesor, usted no puede….

—Tiene razón, señorita Davis— dijo elevando un poco más su voz profunda e ignorando a su sobrina—. Aunque debo corregirla— Cruzó sus brazos y la miró con desprecio—. Hermione, sí, se comprometió con Zabini para luego, inexplicablemente, romper con dicho enlace.

—Tie... tiene razón. Sí, hubo compromiso— tartamudeó—, entonces…

Pero Snape estaba demasiado furioso como para seguir fingiendo que nada ocurría. Él sabía muy bien que algo se escondía en las sombras. Sabía que había segundas intenciones en todo lo que su sobrina había estado experimentando y no permitiría que eso continuara. Él había guardado silencio esperando dilucidar algo más pero las consecuencias de ese silencio casi le costaron un matrimonio a Hermione. Una parte de él insistía en que el asunto tampoco era para tanto y reconocía que, objetivamente, el compromiso era fácilmente desechable y que sólo hubiera requerido la entrega de ciertos dones a los Zabini por disolver un acuerdo mágico concretado. Sin embargo, se trataba de la hija de su prima y su mejor amigo, se trataba de los asuntos de una Rosier-Prince y un compromiso, bajo esas circunstancias y de la manera torpe en que ocurrió, significaba insensatez. Lo que ahora importaba era asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir algo semejante… nunca.

Esto debía terminar ahora y él lo haría con la fuerza de un martillo para que no quedaran restos vivos.

—Entonces… dice que usted responderá por sus actos— sentenció y Tracey sintió la cuchilla del verdugo cayendo a toda velocidad. Era un zumbido que se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos y la entumecía en cuerpo y alma.

Quería salir corriendo pero no lo haría. No miraba a los ojos a Snape, Theo se encargó una y mil veces de advertírselo y ella escuchaba y obedecía así que ahí estaba, atenta a la nariz ganchuda de su profesor y a salvo de su legeremancia. Lo que no imaginaba, lo que estaba fuera de su previsión era lo que estaba a punto de escuchar y la trampa en la que caería pues los acontecimientos siempre pueden tomar un giro inesperado.

—Señorita Davis, ¿Por cuánto tiempo cree usted que puede seguir manteniendo esta farsa?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, no comprendía.

—No… no entiendo.

—Hmmm… ¿Cree que puede engañarme? Tiene mucho que aprender aún — objetó acercándose un paso más hacia ella, aumentando su tamaño ante los ojos de la bruja.

—No… no Señor…— atinó a responder más por reflejo que por convicción.

—Usted sabe muy bien quién está detrás de todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta pésima obra teatral de fin de semana.

Tracey simplemente ladeó su cabeza antes de responder con cierta inocencia.

—Profesor, ¿no entiendo a qué se refiere?

Snape emitió un sonido similar a una risa fingida. Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Ella sospechaba que había algo detrás pero aún no había llegado a conclusiones que la satisficieran. Había más pero sabía que con tiempo y paciencia lo averiguaría pero su tío estaba a punto de apurar los acontecimientos.

—Señorita Davis. He estado preguntándome toda la semana sobre los… _verdaderos_ intereses de los jóvenes Malfoy y Zabini respecto a la Señorita Hermione.

—Los desconozco, Señor.

—Los desconoce, dice. Hmmm— Caminó rodeándola, acechándola como la presa indefensa que era, y volvió a estar frente a ella. Su enojo era incontable, no podía contenerlo y la persona más cercana se volvió el blanco de su veneno—. Veo un denominador común en todos y cada uno de los protagonistas de esta farsa— Llevó sus brazos hasta su pecho y los cruzó con lentitud crispando los nervios de la bruja frente a él. Hermione continuaba dura unos pasos detrás con los ojos bien abiertos—. Y el denominador común es Theodore Nott.

Tracey sintió que con esas palabras la cuchilla del verdugo había cortado su cabeza y ahora podía verla rodar a sus pies devolviéndole una fría mirada de condena.

—¿No va a responder, señorita Davis? — gruñó y sus ojos brillaron— _Nadie va a manipularla… nadie mientras yo esté a su lado…_ — pensaba mientras avanzaba otro paso hacia Tracey ahogándola con su presencia—. _Esta niña se cree una bruja fuerte, ¿no es así…?_ — sonrió en su interior sabiendo dónde morder para que la presa aullara sus secretos.

—Profesor Snape— se escuchó la voz de Hermione como un susurro—. No creo que…

Pero una vez más, Severus la ignoró y continuó increpando a su víctima.

—Así es… un denominador común. El joven Theodore Nott ha sido el caballero acompañante de un confundido Malfoy y un atrevido Zabini. El joven Theodore Nott que no ha quitado sus ojos de la señorita Granger en casi todo el año escolar. El joven Theodore Nott que casi pierde el control de sus emociones el sábado por la tarde mientras Hermione nos deleitaba con su música. El joven Theodore Nott que hoy se mantuvo frío y distante en un vano intento por enmendar su exabrupto de la tarde anterior.

—No sé de lo que habla, Señor…— quiso interrumpir Tracey muy, muy nerviosa.

—El mismo joven Theodore al que usted le debe su lealtad, ¿no es así, señorita Davis?

—Realmente no…

—¡Responda!

—No sé a lo que se refiere, Profesor.

—Entonces… debo entender que me está tomando por un tonto y está haciéndome perder el tiempo…— Miró más allá de Tracey y con los ojos puestos en los de su sobrina, culminó— Usted está engañando a la señorita Hermione, ¿no es verdad?

Y esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. El rostro de Tracey se descompuso por primera vez y Snape esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin estaba obteniendo respuestas, veía los ojos desorbitados de la chica, veía la confusión y esa era la grieta por la que escaparían los recuerdos que él deseaba ver.

Era cierto que le habían ordenado acercarse a Hermione, ofrecer tutelaje y amistad pero lo que nació después… esa relación entre ambas, esa promesa de encontrar juntas sus sueños, eso había sido real y sincero. Theo le había ordenado acercarse a ella pero no le ordenó abrir su corazón y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Tracey le había abierto las puertas de sus miedos, confusiones, sus dudas, sus temores a Hermione y, por primera vez, sintió algo real en su vida, algo que no estaba condicionado por los cánones de otros.

—Nada de eso es verdad— frunció su ceño con enojo.

—¿No? — enarcó su ceja izquierda y Tracey cometió el error de responder al desafío mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue ahí cuando Snape vio la imagen que buscaba, el recuerdo que con sus increpaciones intentaba que flotara hasta la superficie de la mente de la bruja para que él pudiera mirarlo. La imagen de Theo hablándole al oído la noche de su cumpleaños. Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de Tracey e hicieron eco en la mente de Severus. Podía verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo…

— _Le darás tu amistad a Hermione. Le entregarás tu lealtad. La iniciaras en el mundo de los sangrepura. Tú serás su tutora y confidente_.

La voz de Theodore se había vuelto la pequeña chispa que hizo estallar la ira de Snape.

— _Te tengo_ — pensó antes de increparla—. Respóndame lo siguiente, señorita Davis— usó todo su esfuerzo para controlar su enojo pero el brillo asesino en sus ojos delataba la turbulencia de sus emociones—. ¿Su familia le debe obediencia a los Nott? Ustedes son sus vasallos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, Señor— masculló. Podía ver a dónde se dirigían esas preguntas y no le gustaba.

—¿En sus obligaciones está obedecer los designios de esa familia?

—Sí…— respondió pero con algo de duda esta vez.

—Juguemos un juego, señorita Davis…

—¿Ju… juego? — preguntó con sorpresa y temor.

—Sí, un juego— Le dio la espalda, caminó hasta su escritorio, se apoyó con tranquilidad en él y volvió su mirada a la joven víctima—. Supongamos que el joven Theodore, actual Cabeza de la familia Nott, le solicita algo como… por ejemplo… ser la amiga de la señorita Hermione, entregarle su lealtad e iniciarla en el mundo de los sangrepura… ¿Usted lo haría de buen grado?

Tracey estaba helada. Había repetido prácticamente la orden de Theo. No podía exponer a su Señor de esa manera y sabía que Snape ya había visto el recuerdo en su mente.

— _¡Por Merlín! Soy una estúpida… una completa estúpida_ — pensó reprendiéndose.

Se giró y vio a Hermione cuyos ojos marrones la miraban con cierto asombro y preocupación mientras se cubría la boca con su mano derecha. La voz del Jefe de su casa se volvió lejana ante la verdad que observaba: de alguna manera, Granger parecía lastimada. Estaba segura que la expresión en ese rostro decía eso, no podía ser de otra manera ¿qué más podía significar?

En ese preciso instante, Tracey se dio cuenta de algo que no sabía de sí misma: a ella le importaba más lo que pensaba Hermione que lo que podría llegar a pensar cualquier otra persona, incluido Theo. Porque con Theo y su familia sentía miedo pero con Hermione… con ella… sentía algo distinto, algo que se acercaba a lo que sentía por Vincent en su infancia, se sentía fuerte y protegida. No podía negar que tenía sentimientos por su Señor pero la historia detrás de ellos era demasiado oscura, densa, escabrosa como para que no influyera y pesara en su corazón.

Los recuerdos de ellas practicando en la Sala de los Menesteres se sucedían en su mente así como sus caminatas en los jardines o alrededor del lago. La leona lograba que ella riera hasta que le doliera el estómago, hasta perder las fuerzas en sus piernas y arrodillarse en el suelo. Lograba que el llanto dejara de acarrear culpa y simplemente discurriera en lágrimas que, por primera vez, no se sentían opresivas.

Con Hermione se sentía libre.

Libre de pensar, libre de sentir, libre de reír y de llorar sin ser juzgada, sólo acompañada.

Y ahora… ahora…

La voz de Snape la trajo de su reflexión.

—Como ve, señorita Davis, no puede mantener oculto al Denominador Común— Con parsimonia y mientras continuaba hablando, se aceró a la puerta de su oficina—. Él estuvo presente en ambos cortejos, diría que vigilando ambas acciones. Usted extrañamente estuvo junto a la señorita Hermione instruyéndola, guiándola a su gusto o, lo que sería más apropiado, a gusto del Señor Nott.

—Yo…— comenzó a articular pero la voz de Snape la cortó una vez más.

—Vuelva a su habitación de inmediato. La única razón que la mantenía junto a la señorita Hermione salió a la luz. Ya nada la ata a ella así que… desaparezca.

Tracey no se movía, escuchaba el giro del picaporte pero seguía estoica en su lugar. Había tanto que quería decir pero su lengua se volvió de piedra. Los sentimientos que la asaltaban no tenían nombre aún para, no podía entenderlos del todo, y lo único que le dejaban era un sabor a arena en la boca.

Prácticamente el gruñido de su profesor parecía traerla nuevamente a tierra.

—El hastío de repetirme está agotando mi paciencia, señorita Davis. Por su propio bien, le aconsejo que obedezca.

El cuerpo de la chica se movió sólo por el comando de la voz del Jefe de su casa. Al comienzo de la discusión sólo quería irse y se quedó, ahora sólo quería quedarse pero se iba. Se sentía mal, se sentía sucia. Sólo luego de meditarlo horas más tarde entendería que lo que sentía era el peso de la traición. No a un ideal, no a su Señor sino a una amiga, una real.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Snape volvió a cerrar y sellar la puerta de su oficina.

—Ahora, en lo que a usted se refiere…— continuó sin ver a Hermione.

—¿Cómo se atreve? — preguntó con furia la chica. Había visto como levantaba y dejaba caer la integridad de Tracey frente a sus ojos y no podía creerlo. No podía creer que ella no lo impidiera y sólo observara cómo despedazaba a su amiga sin piedad.

—Perdón…

—Cómo se atreve a tratarla así, a insinuar lo que insinuó, a…

—Porque la protejo a usted— respondió con vehemencia—, ese es mi deber.

—No, no es verdad.

Snape suspiró manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. La inocencia de su sobrina, lo inexperta que era en el mundo mágico aristocrático, o en el mundo de las mentiras que vendría a ser lo mismo, traería consecuencias y lo que estaba viviendo sólo era la punta del iceberg. El camino que le tocaba transitar era empinado, pedregoso, difícil y veía que debía cultivar serenidad porque perdía rápidamente la poca que tenía.

— _Merlín, dame paciencia_ — se dijo a sí mismo antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar con firmeza a una iracunda gryffindor o, mejor dicho, a una iracunda Rosier-Prince.

—No he faltado a la verdad. Lo que dije fue cierto, lo pude ver en su mente. Esa niña hará lo que tenga que hacer si su Señor se lo ordena. Entre las cosas que puede hacer está el hecho de ser su amiga. Fue una orden impartida por el joven Nott el día de su cumpleaños.

—No, Tracey es mi amiga porque…

—¿Acaso no le pareció extraño que se acercara como lo hizo un día antes de que el señor Malfoy le enviara las flores? ¿No le pareció extraño que ella estuviera ahí en el momento justo?

Hermione suspiró audiblemente.

—Ya lo sabía…— dijo sin mirarlo y pensó—: _claro que lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta quién estaba detrás de todo cuando Tracey se acercó con su oferta al día siguiente de que Theo me viera en la biblioteca de Slytherin? Y encima después vienen las flores de Malfoy y luego las de Zabini_ — Comenzó a masajearse la frente, escuchaba que su tío estaba preguntándole algo pero ella estaba muy ocupada debatiendo consigo misma—. _Ahora que lo pienso… Theo usó a Tracey pero yo también… yo… yo… usé nuestra amistad, tomé lo que me entregaba sin advertirle, sin confiar en ella… ¡Oh, bendito Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo voy a acercarme a ella ahora después de lo que hice…? Y encima… encima Severus… mi propio tío…_

Snape no se esperaba esa respuesta y mantenía el ceño fruncido en abierta confusión. Encima, su sobrina parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y no se explicaba.

—Explíquese— siseó por tercera vez.

—Que ya lo sabía. Sabía que había algo más, sospechaba…— respondió finalmente y su voz se entrecortó—. Sospechaba que ella no había ido a mí libremente… que su amistad no fue ofrecida libremente…— _No puedo culparla por no ser sincera cuando yo misma no lo fui…_ — pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Usted, señorita Hermione, ha sido demasiado ingenua al dejarla acercarse tanto y, sobre todo, ha sido ingenua con sus últimos actos.

—¿Por qué lo dice? No he hecho mal a nadie— _sólo a Tracey_ —. Sí, es cierto que caí como una idiota en las tretas de Blaise pero…

—Menos mal que por lo menos reconoce eso…

—Como decía…— acarició el puente de su nariz— Es cierto que me vi envuelta en algo que casi no puedo manejar pero creo que demostré que puedo arreglármelas bastante bien sola…

—¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!

—Es verdad— respondió con soberbia— aunque no fue sola, fue gracias a Tracey.

—Otra vez con eso…

—Ella fue la que en sus lecciones me dijo que una bruja de mayor estatus y poder puede, por sí misma y sin terceros, disolver los compromisos.

— _Ahhh, fue eso… bruja inteligente, obediente hasta las náuseas pero inteligente_ — se sonrió hacia sus adentros. Había sido una buena jugada pero eso no significaba que iba a dejarle pasar este traspié a la mini Rosier delante suyo. Lo peor que podía hacer su sobrina en este momento era creerse intocable cuando aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—Así que, como ve, la presencia de Tracey fue importante, me enseñó mucho y pude…

—¿Se está escuchando siquiera?

Hermione apretó fuerte su mandíbula. Una parte de ella no podía creer que estuviera desafiando a su profesor, al murciélago de las mazmorras, al intimidante Snape. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella le decía que no estaba hablando con esa faceta de él sino con su tío, con uno sobreprotector y desconfiado.

—¿Cree que por ser una Rosier puede ir aceptando y rechazando a cuanto pretendiente se le aparezca? ¿que puede deshacer sus pasos sólo porque posee un poco más de poder o historia mágica en su apellido? — El rostro de Hermione se iba desfigurando ante esas palabras—. Nunca imaginé que la bruja más inteligente de su generación caería tan bajo como para siquiera creer que el poder de su nombre estaría por encima de los demás y que no habría consecuencias.

—Yo no he dicho eso— chilló indignada ante la acusación.

—¿No? — una sonrisa predatoria apareció en su rostro. Ese gesto advertía que estaba a punto de dar un golpe bajo, cosa que significaba que dolería—. Dígame, señorita Hermione. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que acaba de decirme y lo que hacía el joven Malfoy durante sus años en Hogwarts, previo al alzamiento del Señor Oscuro?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿No acaba de decir que "una bruja de mayor estatus y poder puede, por sí misma y sin terceros, disolver los compromisos"?

—Sí, he dicho eso pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con Malfoy.

—Que actuó creyendo que no habría consecuencias por el simple hecho de que porta un apellido con poder mágico y linaje. Actuó de la misma manera que Lucius Malfoy o Draco en sus años previos a la decadencia de su nombre.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — dijo con un grito indignado y acusatorio—. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. ¡¿Cómo, cómo puede compararme…?!

—Porque ha actuado igual, por eso puedo— su voz encerraba cierta caricia paternal.

—Yo… yo no…

—No lo ha hecho de manera consciente y eso puede eximirla de cierta… responsabilidad. Sin embargo, tenga presente que si bien los motivos eran diferentes, usted hizo uso de su nombre sin medir las consecuencias o, mejor dicho y aún más grave, sin que le importen las consecuencias.

Hermione quedó muda. El impacto de las palabras de su tío la llevó a dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano.

Snape la veía con cierta pena. Sabía que había dado un golpe bajo, había jugado sucio. No era para tanto lo que su sobrina había hecho pero la manera en la que le estaba hablando, lo confiada que sonaba como la insufrible sabelotodo que era, lo había llevado a usar medidas drásticas para hacerle ver que todo, todo puede tener consecuencias y que ella no estaba eximida por ser quién es, al contrario.

—¿Qué estuvo mal en lo que hice? ¿Qué… qué consecuencias…?— intentó articular.

—Ninguna de importancia— resolvió de inmediato mientras se sentaba frente a la bruja logrando que ella alzara su cabeza de golpe y lo mirara con furia.

—¿Nin… ninguna?

—Ninguna— repitió

— _O Severus padece esquizofrenia o no entiendo qué intenta decirme_ — pensó antes de preguntar—: Entonces ¿por qué… por qué…?

Snape dulcificó su voz y acortó la distancia que había puesto entre ellos a través de su trato. Ya había logrado la atención de su sobrina y el enojo por Tracey ya estaba pasando de a poco.

—Sólo quería hacerte ver, Hermione, que la manera en la que estabas explicándote te acercaba a la parte más egoísta de Draco y su familia, por ponerlos de ejemplo. No está en el motivo sino en la manera. Tú te escaqueaste por el poder de tu nombre, eso está bien y no será la última vez que lo hagas, no debería por lo menos. Habrá momentos en los que tu simple presencia inclinará para un lado o para el otro la balanza y eso se deberá al poder de tu apellido que se verá incrementado por tus acciones como heroína de guerra. Sin embargo, que la soberbia nuble tu juicio, eso sí que no lo puedes permitir. Siempre debes medir el costo-beneficio antes de actuar.

—Yo…

—Ahora, sí, ten en cuenta que el hecho de que puedas disolver contratos mágicos nupciales por el poder de tu nombre no significa que debas. En primer lugar, debes evitar caer en eso para no tener que romperlos luego. Algunos nombres tienen poder pero su reputación en el mundo mágico se sostiene por la capacidad de sus Cabeza de familia, tú en este caso, de sostener su palabra mágica, de cumplir con lo pactado. Piensa que no puedes acordar algo y arrepentirte a los dos segundos, ¿dónde queda tu credibilidad?

—Yo… creo que lo entiendo— dijo mientras el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba.

—Eso espero.

—Pero es que Blaise, él… él me acorraló… él… yo… yo sin darme cuenta…— balbuceaba y hacía ademanes hasta que bufó hastiada—. ¡Él hizo trampa! — chilló logrando que Snape arqueara una ceja interrogativa y sonriera.

—¿Hizo trampa?

—¡Pues sí! Él actuó…

—El hizo lo que cualquiera con un serio interés haría…— miró a su sobrina que tenía los ojos grandes como platos—. La que debe cuidarse siempre eres tú, no sólo en los cortejos sino en todas las tratativas y negociaciones. Él simplemente tomó ventaja de las reglas y las tornó a su favor. No es el primero y, definitivamente, no será el último.

—Como todas las serpientes— masculló casi inaudiblemente.

—Como hacen todos los políticos, aristócratas o cualquiera que quiera obtener su objetivo a cualquier precio. Debes aprender a ver llegar esos golpes. Tú no puedes ser sólo una jugadora más, debes estar incluso por encima de ellos, ver cómo mueven sus piezas, entender su juego para luego manipularlos, conducirlos, sin que tu mano sea vista.

La chica parpadeaba con cierta confusión.

—Estoy frita, ¿no? — dijo finalmente—. Me van a comer cruda apenas diga quién soy…

—Deberías ponerte de acuerdo con tu condición.

—¿Qué… qué?

—O estás frita o estás cruda… ambos estados a la vez son imposibles— respondió con una sonrisa relajando a su interlocutora.

—¡Hablo en serio, tío! ¡No juegue conmigo!

Y ahí estaba, esa maldita palabra que podía ablandar su corazón. Snape sólo suspiró.

—Aprenderás, Hermione, aprenderás.

—¿Usted cree?

—Será cómo preparar una poción. Deberás mantener en orden tu mesa, ver los ingredientes con atención, cuidar que estén en orden e ir incorporándolos de a uno, en el momento y de la manera correcta sin saltearte ningún paso.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber todo eso?

—Tienes a tu madre, me tienes a mí…

—Y a Tracey— agregó con firmeza.

Snape frunció el ceño:

—Creo que han quedado claras las motivaciones de la señorita Davis.

—Sí y creo que le había dicho que ya lo sabía— Antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicarle continuó, ignorando el gesto desaprobatorio de su tío—. También se sumar uno más uno. Lo sentí extraño cuando se acercó hace una semana para ofrecerme su amistad, su tutelaje, su compañía y, justo un día después, me llegan las flores de Malfoy y luego las de Zabini. Como bien había dicho, el denominador común es Theo— Miró un punto fijo del suelo pensativa y cuidando su propio recuerdo en la biblioteca junto a Luna y Nott—. Pero así como sé eso, sé que ella se convirtió en mi amiga de manera sincera y que sus lecciones encerraban cierto… proteccionismo… como si no quisiera que saliera lastimada… fue sincera conmigo a pesar de que yo no lo era con ella.

—Hmmmm— masculló con duda y desconfianza.

—Así que sé que puedo contar con ella si es que… si es que… logra perdonarme.

—Un perro no puede servir a dos amos— fue lo único que dijo y Hermione quedó con la boca abierta en forma de 'o'.

—¡Tracey no es ningún perro! ¡Es una persona!

—Una persona que sirve a otra, que obedece a otra incluso en contra de sus propios deseos.

—Theo no haría algo que la lastimara.

—Claro que sí. Si eso le supone un beneficio, lo haría— respondió intentando que no se colara su molestia. Sonrió y continuó—. Nada ocurre en las mazmorras sin que yo lo sepa, ni siquiera la circulación de alcohol o demás sustancias ilegales.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver…?

Snape la interrumpió:

—La señorita Davis está pagando un precio alto por haberte ofrecido ese tutelaje, Hermione. A los ojos de todos, ella decidió ayudar a la competencia de Astoria Greengrass. Nadie querrá estar en el lado desfavorecido de esa familia, mucho menos si están seguros que se unirán a los Malfoy y a los Nott a través de matrimonios arreglados y te puedo asegurar que todos creen que esas uniones serán una realidad. Davis es un nombre sin importancia y para congraciarse y dejar claro dónde están sus lealtades han hecho de su vida un infierno. Sólo buscan el placer de la menor de los Greengrass quién no ha movido un dedo, no ha mandado a nadie pues todos han actuado por cuenta propia así nadie puede culparla por nada.

—Algo de eso me explicó Blaise... — agregó pensativa y bastante asombrada, no imaginó que las cosas estarían tan mal.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y siguió:

—La señorita Davis se ha visto en situaciones… complejas. Sus compañeras dejaron de hablarle en una clara mancomunidad con la señorita Greengrass. No sólo es víctima de la ridiculización y el silencio sino de otros vejámenes tales como el extravío de sus pertenencias para luego encontrarlas ultrajadas en los lugares más insospechados. Ha recibido maldiciones algo… vergonzosas que la llevaron a la enfermería en más de una ocasión por las noches.

—¿Y usted sabe de eso y no dice nada…?— preguntó indignada—. ¡¿Cómo no hace algo…?! ¡¿Cómo permite…?!

—Si ella no presenta una queja, no puedo actuar y, definitivamente, no va a presentar ninguna.

—Pero…

—Esas son las maneras. Ella sabe que lo que padece tiene origen en sus acciones y estas se basan en una orden de su Señor. Quejarse sólo le traería más problemas porque estaría exponiendo los deseos de aquél a quien le debe obediencia. Esto no ocurriría si el joven Nott cumpliera su parte. Ella debería ser protegida por el joven Nott. Si él actuara, nadie pondría un dedo sobre Tracey Davis aunque decida hacerle la corte a un muggle en contra del mismísimo Malfoy. Ellos hacen lo que hacen porque entienden que el silencio del joven Nott, su inacción, es una autorización e incluso una aprobación, creen que es porque comparte la opinión de ellos. Así que, Hermione, ¿por qué la señorita Davis continua adelante a pesar de lo que sufre?

El silencio de Hermione, su confusión era observable.

—Porque obedece a su Señor. En consecuencia, ella no puede brindarte una amistad sincera porque depende de la palabra de Nott. Si él decidiera mañana que no debe acercarse a ti, ella obedecería. Pocas veces vi una devoción semejante, es una niña estúpidamente obediente.

—No… no… debe haber más… no puede…— Hermione pensó. Algo en su interior le decía que debía haber más en todo el asunto, se preguntaba si era real esa sensación o producto de la confianza que había nacido hacia Theo.

—Las cosas son como son, sobrina, no puedes cambiarlas aunque lleves el apellido que llevas. Incluso creo que por eso te será mucho más difícil aceptarlas. La gente te temerá pero a la vez creerán que pueden aprovecharse por tu inexperiencia y por tu más que clara y abierta posición hacia el juego limpio. Esa es tu mayor debilidad pero también puede ser una ventaja si aceptas cambiar tu manera de ver el mundo o, por lo menos, tu manera de actuar en él.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que cuando sepan quién eres, todos se cubrirán con sus máscaras y esconderán sus lealtades, querrán engañarte. No puedes confiar en nadie. Te tomarán por ingenua e inocente… algunos querrán cobrar venganzas, otros querrán desmembrar tu poder y fortuna para acrecentar las propias.

Hermione mantuvo su silencio mientras pensaba queriendo entender qué había en las intenciones de quienes la rodeaban. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo que deberá sacrificar mucho más para cumplir con su objetivo y sólo rogaba que en el proceso no se pierda a sí misma.

* * *

Blaise caminaba a paso lento y cansado hacia la habitación, seguido por un meditabundo Theodore. Estaba algo nervioso, debía ser sincero, pero su mente le recalcaba que actuó como se le pidió así que no debía temer absolutamente nada. Encima la voz de su madre y su enigmático rostro resonaban en su memoria logrando que su estómago se estrujara como si nunca más quisiera recibir alimentos. Él creyó que tras el fiasco del compromiso, Isadora le dedicaría un comentario despectivo, estaba seguro que se burlaría de él y de las decisiones y elecciones que había hecho.

Pero no.

Al contrario, le sonrió y felicitó por cómo había actuado, incluso le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él. Al principio creyó que lo decía con una ironía recalcitrante, muy propio de ella, hasta que escuchó su consejo de que no perdiera su relación de negocios con la joven Hermione, que trate de congraciarse con la joven bruja. De sólo recordar sus palabras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo porque nadie más que él sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser su madre y lo importante que era estar en buenos términos con ella. Si seis enigmáticas muertes, próximamente siete, no eran una advertencia más que clara, ¿qué más podía pedir el mundo?

Por su parte, Theo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con el saco de su traje abierto y el cuello de su camisa blanca desabrochado. Estaba deliciosamente desaliñado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las féminas en la sala común que quedaron deleitándose con el dejo del aroma de su perfume. Su mirada perdida y su rostro serio impidió que se acercaran a él, todas creían que estaba tramando planes o decidiendo el futuro de su Nombre por la solemnidad de su gesto pero el sólo estaba recordando a Hermione. Su mente contrastaba ambas imágenes de ella, como muggle y como sangrepura. Ambas tenían su encanto pues Evelyn Prince inteligentemente había logrado un estilo desteñido de los Rosier, no cubrió todo lo que su genética marcaba, sólo la escondió a simple vista variando colores y texturas.

Ahora ya no luchaba contra lo inevitable, ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por la bruja incluso antes de haberla encontrado en la Biblioteca de Salazar, durante el cumpleaños de Davis. Dedujo que todo lo que sentía, todo lo que padecía se debió a aquella primera noche en el Caldero Chorreante cuando su curiosidad fue mayor a su autocontrol al verla tan desolada. Esa fue la primera de una sucesión de actos poco pensados por su parte. La imagen de aquella noche de agosto aún estaba presente en su mente: ella bajando descuidadamente las escaleras rumbo a la barra en busca de un whiskey de fuego, aislada de todo el mundo, impermeable a las miradas y los murmullos. Esperó ver aparecer a sus dos constantes sombras y, en consecuencia, ser echado del lugar en cuanto se dieran cuenta de la presencia de un slytherin, pero no, ella estaba sola… dolorosamente sola.

Como él.

O, mejor dicho, como se sentía él en lo profundo de su ser, allá lejos de la mirada de cualquiera. Hermione estuvo esos días exteriorizando lo que él vivía en su interior y eso lo atrajo como abeja a la miel. Nunca reconocería que le fascinó ver cómo la persona más fuerte del momento, aquella que había combatido fervientemente al mal encarnado en un tipo megalómano y desquiciado, aquella cuya mirada hablaba de estoicismo y determinación, se mostraba tan frágil y etérea sin importarle el escrutinio general. Hermione Granger se permitía hacer lo que Theodore Nott jamás podría y eso llamó su atención al punto de hacerlo caer en el abismo de los sentimientos y las necesidades humanas.

Mientras avanzaban por la escalera, el extraño sonido que provenía de su habitación llamó la atención de ambos sustrayéndolos de sus cavilaciones. Blaise se detuvo en seco y se giró a ver el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo. Sólo pudo rodar los ojos pues nada obtenía mirando una pared blanca e ilegible. Apresuró el paso, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Draco escudriñando un objeto circular y plano en sus manos junto a un objeto extraño que no había visto en su vida. El rubio miró hacia la puerta y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, saludó a ambos.

—Oh, bienvenidos ¿No piensan entrar? — preguntó mientras colocaba ese objeto en sus manos en el aparato bizarro a su lado. De inmediato, la música inundó la habitación creando un ambiente agradable y distendido.

Blaise iba con cuidado. Según recordaba, el día anterior Malfoy no había tenido un comportamiento cuerdo sino uno preocupante. ¿Quién sonreía como imbécil luego de cortejar obligadamente a la pretendida de su amigo? Él acababa de pasar por una situación similar y, siendo absolutamente sinceros, tenía pocos deseos de sonreír como desquiciado. O había perdido la razón o había más y, conociendo a los protagonistas, siempre había más.

—En nombre de Salazar, ¿qué es eso? — preguntó Blaise señalando esa cosa que estaba frente a Malfoy.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ah! — reaccionó Draco con aburrimiento—. Un gramófono.

Blaise parpadeó confundido y a su lado pasó silenciosamente Theo, directo a su cama, ignorando a sus dos compañeros de habitación.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que saber qué es un grafómono? — preguntó algo indignado.

—Gra-mó-fo-no— corrigió mirando directo al moreno y levantando su dedo índice.

—Lo que sea…— respondió Blaise y se cruzó de brazos totalmente negado a volver a intentar pronunciar esa palabra.

Draco sonrió con superioridad y pasó a explicarse:

—Es instrumento, inventado por los muggles, que reproduce las vibraciones de los sonidos inscriptos en discos giratorios como este— explicó y levantó otro de los discos que tenía consigo a modo de ejemplo.

El pobre de Blaise quedó, como pocas veces en su existencia, sin palabras. Varias partes del enunciado de Draco chirriaron en sus oídos como uñas sobre un pizarrón, en especial la parte de "inventado por los muggles". Quedó unos instantes congelado en su lugar hasta que pareciera que una de sus neuronas logró hacer sinapsis desencadenando una avalancha de pensamientos caóticos en su mente. El resultado inmediato fue una jaqueca, el siguiente fue la amenaza de un interrogatorio incesante.

—De acuerdo, Draco, explícate de una buena vez.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó resaltando cierta sorpresa.

—Vamos, ya basta, no te hagas el interesante. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió ayer para que hoy traigas tu propio pajarito enjaulado en esa especie de cuerno sonoro?

—Blaise, por favor, yo _soy_ interesante, ¿cómo puedes olvidar lo obvio?, no necesito simularlo— respondió con la soberbia característica de todo Malfoy.

Blaise, al principio helado por la respuesta, comenzó a reír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que vio o escuchó por última vez esa soberbia en Draco?, ¿dos años? Ver el gesto del rubio, esa sonrisa de lado, la picardía en sus ojos de acero y la altivez en la cadencia de su voz fue como haber corrido un pesado, polvoriento y oscuro telón que ocultaba a un personaje que todos daban por muerto. Su risa no era burlesca, no, era de camaradería, de alivio, de bienvenida. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de cuánto extrañaba al irritante, presumido y descarado Draco Malfoy.

La guerra le había devuelto a un acomplejado, tortuoso y sombrío muchacho con la culpa destilando a su alrededor. Por más que intentaba a toda costa conservar su vanidad y desdén social, lo cierto era que le pesaba la mirada general sobre él. No sabría decir si le pesaba más la lástima que muchos docentes le entregaban o la rabia y bronca del alumnado. Tal vez ambas cosas combinadas lograron aplastarlo durante todo el año escolar volviéndolo una sombra que deambulaba solitariamente. Ahora, como si se tratara del fantasma de las navidades pasadas, estaba una vez más frente a él aquel niño que conoció en el tren de Hogwarts el primer día de clases pero en el cuerpo de un joven adulto, con la experiencia y cierta sabiduría que otorgaron las nefastas experiencias. Era algo digno de ver y Theo era testigo privilegiado del asunto.

Desde su cama, muy bien posicionada para tener una vista de ambos compañeros sin tener que girar la cabeza, observaba cómo parecía ser que los acontecimientos del día anterior habían sacudido a Malfoy. La música proveniente del extraño aparato le recordaba la imagen de Hermione frente al piano y su discurrir de dedos sobre esas enigmáticas teclas blancas y negras. En su mente, el recuerdo iba mezclándose con otros al punto de que a quién veía al cerrar sus ojos no era Granger sino Lady Rosier. Se encontró deseando estar a su lado, parado junto al piano, devorándola con la mirada, sucumbiendo al placer de los sonidos que ella recreaba.

Blaise recuperó el aliento bastante rápido y ahora observaba con picardía al rubio. Se sentó en su cama. Parecía que los nervios y complejidades que lo azotaban minutos antes mientras avanzaba por la escalera desaparecieron entre las notas musicales del extraño aparato.

—Objeto muggle, dices— logró articular elevando una ceja. El cuestionamiento estaba implícito en el comentario.

—Le pedí anoche a mi madre que me lo enviara antes de volver a Hogwarts.

—Me harás seguir preguntando, ¿no?, ¿no soltarás el cuento por ti mismo?

—Nunca fui muy buen relator y todo lo que tuviera que confesar lo dije entre las paredes del Wizengamot hace unos meses así que… no, no tengo ningún cuento que contar.

Blaise volvió a reír pero menos efusivamente. En su interior estaba seguro que las tensiones se relajaron y que las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad pero no a aquella que tenían antes del extraño pedido/castigo de Theo sino a la que compartían dos años atrás.

—De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Podría Lord Malfoy comentarme, si su magnánima persona así lo desea, los orígenes de tan extraño deseo?

Draco lo miró de reojo y chasqueó con la lengua algo divertido.

—Me alegra saber que por fin vas aceptando mi lugar en este mundo y mi posición— miró a los ojos a su interlocutor y continuó—: Ayer por la tarde, la señorita Hermione Granger me introdujo en el fascinante mundo de la música clásica muggle, especialmente la creada para piano. Como no quiero ser un ignorante en el tema, decidí instruirme.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise desapareció. Algo le decía que estaba acercándose al meollo del asunto del día anterior, a aquel asunto escabroso que había tenido bobamente sonriente a Malfoy y peligrosamente molesto a Nott. Lo siguiente que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del brazo fue eso de "señorita Hermione Granger". Ahora estaba convencido que durante el cortejo en Malfoy Manor, Draco se cayó y se golpeó duramente la cabeza estropeando todo el asunto y causando la ira de Theo. Miró de reojo al sujeto más peligroso de los tres y lo vio acostado boca arriba, con las manos detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir pero eso era imposible, incluso se llegaba a preguntar si ese chico alguna vez se perdía en los brazos de Morfeo porque siempre parecía estar atento a todo y a todos aunque no lo demostrara.

—Señorita… Hermione… Granger— repitió como un murmullo medio afirmando, medio preguntando.

—Resultó ser una grata sorpresa en muchos sentidos y me siento en la obligación de retribuirle sus atenciones— dijo pensativamente y tras unos segundos preguntó a nadie en particular—. ¿Crees que debería regalarle un piano? Sé que los Steinway eran los mejores hace unas décadas pero debo averiguar si aún lo son.

Blaise avanzó hacia él, puso una mano en su frente, la otra en la propia ante un Draco boquiabierto y algo sorprendido y llamó:

—¡Hey, Theo! Ve por Madame Pomfrey, Draco está teniendo una fiebre muy rara… parece estar normalito pero seguro que se trata de alguna de esas enfermedades extrañas con síntomas misteriosos.

Theo, conservando su seriedad y siguiendo el juego, se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a caminar.

—Enseguida— fue lo único que murmuró.

—¡Vamos, ya! ¡Quita! — dijo Draco sacando la mano de un sonriente Blaise de un sonoro manotazo—. Y tú, para ahí y vuélvete a dormir— masculló con el ceño fruncido pero con las comisuras visiblemente elevadas a un Theo parsimonioso que había llegado a la puerta.

El misántropo volvió con lentitud a su cama y antes de tirarse giró apenas su cabeza y dijo con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos:

—Sólo asegúrate que esa _fiebre_ sea pasajera y que la _calentura_ no vaya por dentro. Recuerda que el origen de todo tiene nombre y dueño.

—¡Ja! — respondió—. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — se giró y decidió cambiar el disco por otro que Blaise alcanzó a leer como Ludwig van Beethoven.

El silencio se hizo escuchar cuando el rubio retiró el disco por lo que Zabini decidió llenarlo con su voz:

—Está bien, está bien… déjenme fuera… total, ¿quién necesita a un Blaise en estos días?... nadie… todos se hunden en su amargura, nadie más quiere reír y por eso ya nadie me llama— decía con un puchero exagerado y una voz forzosamente lastimera.

—¡Ah!, ¡ya para! ¡¿quieres?! — dijo Draco arrojándole un almohadón a la cara—. Cállate, siéntate y tal vez, sólo tal vez, me den ganas de contarte.

—¡Vamos, Draki! — respondió sonriendo el moreno—, si tu deporte favorito es hablar de ti mismo y lo haces a la perfección, no te hagas rogar.

El rubio estaba de espaldas a ambos y ante el alias que solía usar Pansy años atrás sólo pudo sonreír con cierta nostalgia. Hacía tanto que no era llamado así y tanto había cambiado en ese tiempo.

—Resulta que ayer Hermione Granger estuvo de rompedora de maldiciones— soltó de buenas a primeras mientras "Emperador" de Beethoven comenzaba a sonar.

Esas palabras lograron que Theo abriera imperceptiblemente los ojos. No se esperaba eso, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Draco?

—No sólo es una insufrible sabelotodo, excelente en sus hechizos y maldiciones, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…— se guardó para sí otros calificativos que pudieran interpretarse como despectivos aunque el ya no podría desmerecerla nunca más, no después de lo que hizo—. Sino que, además, sabe tocar el piano y cantar.

—Mira tú qué sorpresa— acotó Blaise cruzando los brazos impresionado.

—Ni que lo digas— murmuró Draco y miró a Theo de reojo, sabía que el misántropo no acotaría nada, en especial teniendo en cuenta que él se arrodilló y tomó las manos de la bruja. No pudo evitarlo, había quedado atrapado por la magia de la música... su música. Sacudió sus pensamientos y continuó —. Tocó el piano de los Malfoy.

—¿Tienen un piano? — preguntó extrañado.

—Sí— respondió y antes de decir algo más, Blaise lo interrumpió.

—¿Dónde? Jamás vi ninguno y eso que he ido a un par de veladas a tu casa y no vi nada parecido. Además, nunca mencionaste que tu madre tocara el piano y eso que te la pasabas hablando de sus virtudes y…

—¡Puedes callar y escuchar! — gritó algo nervioso ante la perorata autorreflexiva del moreno.

—De acuerdo, tampoco te pongas así— agregó y por dentro se deleitaba. Decididamente se sentía como volver a quinto año y sus discusiones sin sentido ni repercusiones negativas, sin guerras, sin marcas tenebrosas, facciones o decisiones dolorosas.

—Es que te exaltas demasiado y sacas de quicio a cualquiera— agregó acariciándose el puente de su nariz.

—Es mi naturaleza— respondió mirándose la uñas—. Soy pura pasión, puro fuego… consumo todo, incluyendo la paciencia de los que me rodean— sonrió.

—Pues tírate una _aguamenti_ y apágate si quieres que siga hablando— masculló con el ceño fruncido.

Blaise sólo elevó sus manos en son de paz.

—Ese piano perteneció a la última bruja Malfoy, Lucia Nívea.

—¿Tu tía? No sabía que tu padre tenía una hermana. Dime por favor que serás un poco más creativo con los nombres. Mira que ponerle Lucius a uno y Lucia a la otra.

Draco sólo respiró profundo, inhaló y exhaló conteniendo sus respuestas a sabiendas que cuando Blaise estaba en modo rompepelotas era imposible de reprimir. Sólo pudo hacer lo único que podía, es decir, continuar su historia.

—Lucia Nívea Malfoy nació en 1819 y falleció en 1835— masculló entre dientes, suspiró y siguió—. Como decía, ella fue la última bruja, los demás hemos sido magos— Al ver que Blaise estaba por agregar uno de sus brillantes comentarios, elevó un poco más su voz—. Antes de morir, maldijo la genealogía, indicando que sólo volverían a nacer brujas cuando alguien con determinadas características toque ese piano.

—¿Por qué murió? ¿Qué características? — preguntó intrigado.

—Esos detalles no entran en el cuento— respondió—, confórmate con lo que dije.

—¡Eh! No se vale, una historia con censura.

—El caso es que las brujas en mi familia siempre han traído buena fortuna.

—¿Me dirás que los Malfoy hace más de ciento sesenta años tienen mala suerte?, no los consideraba tan supersticiosos. Además, ¿cómo sabes que Granger rompió con la maldición? ¿De ayer a hoy tuviste una hija? Mira que eres rápido en el tema, ¿eh?

— _Aguamenti_ — murmuró con su varita en alto y apuntando a Blaise, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, incluida la cama del moreno.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

—Dije que te apagaras si querías que continuara. Como sigues igual de insoportable, apagué tu fuego antes de que acabes consumiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

Blaise rió mientras se desnudaba a propósito para incomodar a Draco. Secó su cama y se tiró como Dios lo envió al mundo con las manos tras su nuca.

—Hay cosas que los Malfoy han querido lograr y no pudieron. Llámanos supersticiosos pero luego de varios fracasos y dado cómo nos ha ido estos últimos años, no puedo más que darle la razón al asunto.

—Así que ahora podrán conquistar el mundo gracias a Granger.

—No seas idiota… _ese_ no ha sido el único objetivo no logrado— dijo sonriendo—, y sé que Granger logró romper con la maldición porque Lucia Nívea apareció en su cuadro. Nadie la había visto desde que había sido pintada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba la sinfonía de Beethoven hasta que Blaise habló:

—Mira qué cosa con esa hija de muggles— comenzó a decir y Draco sintió un escalofrío, temió por un instante que dijera algo fuera de lugar frente a Theo—. A ti te saca un sortilegio de encima para que puedas tener brujitas rubias platinadas y conmigo logra romper el compromiso de matrimonio.

Draco se giró tan rápido que por un momento Blaise creyó que su esqueleto se separaría del resto de su cuerpo, incluso creyó escuchar ese 'crack' característico.

—¡¿Compromiso?! ¡¿Te comprometiste con Hermione Granger?! — gritó y miró a Theo que seguía en su posición inmutable y vampírica.

—Sí. Fueron cerca de tres minutos y medio. Creo que rompimos algún tipo de record, debo averiguar eso— decía como si hablara para sí mismo—. El caso es que luego de tener una cara de espanto digna de una fotografía, sonrió con malicia… y te juro que no creí que Granger pudiera guardarse un gesto tan diabólico como ese, me puso los pelos de punta… y lo deshizo como quién tira un castillo de naipes.

—Entonces no fue un compromiso mágico— resolvió con seguridad.

—Sí, lo fue. De hecho hasta apareció el anillo que mi padre usó con mi madre en su acuerdo y que yo bien sabía que estaba en la bóveda de Gringott de Italia.

—Entonces… ¿cómo… cómo pudo ella…? ¿Acaso pagó una retribución en galeones o valores?

—No… sólo me miró a los ojos y puedo jurar que me pareció que cambiaban de color, que se aclaraban…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella los tiene marrones, casi chocolate… pues, por un momento me pareció que eran color miel, casi dorados diría.

Draco comenzó a reír:

—Alucinas, Zabini. Aunque tal vez no funcionó el compromiso porque es hija de muggles.

—No lo creo… hay algo que no está bien del todo— se incorporó, fue hasta su cajón y buscó una muda de ropa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por Tracey. Quiero hablar con ella.

—Imagino que querrá saber por qué casi desposas a una… hija de muggles.

—No. Ella sabe por qué— miró a Theo que seguía igual y Draco comprendió—. Quiero saber cómo está y no quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo… tú sabes.

No necesitó más y despidió al moreno que discurría con velocidad por las escaleras. Mientras buscaba otro disco, miraba de reojo a Theodore preguntándose qué demonios tramaba, qué ocultaba, por qué hacía lo que hacía. Sólo rogaba que sea lo que sea, no vaya a barrer con aquellos que lo rodean porque él, Draco Malfoy, era uno de los más cercanos y como amigo, no se movería de ese lugar aunque con ello perdiera lo poco que aún conservaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!** Un nuevo capítulo antes que termine el año. Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero se debe a la vida muggle, tanto laboral como familiar. Como siempre digo, puede que tarde en actualizar pero no he abandonado mis fics, ninguno, tengan un poco de fe en mí jejeje.

No sé si esperaban un capítulo así, me gustaría saber cómo imaginan el futuro de esta historia. Hasta este momento, Hermione aparece casi como una muñeca conducida por los acontecimientos, casi hasta podría pensarse que no tenía decisión o pensamiento propio. Siento que haya sido así pero a veces en función de hacer aparecer otros personajes y sus historias, ella quedó algo solapada. Quiero que sepan que no la imagino como una inocente jovencita sino como alguien que poco a poco pone su inteligencia, sagacidad y audacia en marcha a medida que va aceptando y comprendiendo el papel que le toca. Algo de eso me reservo para el próximo capítulo. Además pienso en Tracey, creo que puede llegar a agotarlos su desarrollo pero prometo que ya se acabará su tortura.

Bueno, he decidido volver a responderles a todos, guest o no, al final. ¿La razón? Mi trabajo no me permite estar siempre conectada. Si bien leo los reviews, no siempre (mejor dicho, casi nunca) puedo responderlos de inmediato y ocurre que se extravían o también me ha pasado que no recuerdo a quién respondí y puedo llegar a saltearlos… tal vez a algunos de ustedes le parezca una tontería como me lío yo misma pero el caso es que no quiero dejar a nadie sin su respuesta, me es muy importante contestarles, tanto como escribir un nuevo capítulo, así que opto por hacerlo todo junto antes de publicar. Por lo tanto… aquí vamos.

 **Respuestas:**

 **danaesirianneblack:** Hola! Pues… ¿Cuándo será presentada? En tiempos de la historia no falta mucho, estamos en marzo y será cuando terminen el año escolar entre junio y julio. Sin embargo, en tiempos de escritura… puedo tardar bastante porque suelo detenerme en algunos detalles y los desarrollo en demasía al punto que puedo cansarlos como lectores (espero que no mucho). Con esto quiero decir que pueden pasar varios capítulos. No quiero pecar de mentirosa y decirte que serán en tres o cuatro porque a veces suelo desdoblarlos (como en este cap, por ejemplo) y se me duplican jejeje. Paciencia. Un abrazo.

 **Lotus-one:** Jajajaja! Que logre amarrar a Draco! Me has hecho reír. No puedo decirte que ocurrirá con Draco pero habrá ciertas dádivas que deben ser dadas a los Rosier si desea casarse con Astoria. Mmmm… no es simple capricho ese matrimonio y no sólo es amor jejeje… siempre hay más cuando el matrimonio es una transacción, un negocio, como en el caso de los aristócratas y poderosos. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

 **Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** Si mal no recuerdo, siempre suelo encontrarte de madrugada, no? Jejeje. 1) Isadora me encanta, creo que es una serpiente muy, muy astuta jajaja. 2) Theo tiene una agenda complicada y un temperamento espantoso en este fic jajaja 3) Creo que en este capítulo viste algo de razonamiento sly por parte de Hermione, no? 4) La redención de Tracey ya viene, espera tranquila 5) Te dejé con ganas esta vez? Jejeje. Un abrazo.

 **Roohh-guzman:** De nada jejeje! Aunque lamento haber tardado un poco… Hasta yo misma me enredo con estas reglas, lo juro… pero todo tiene base en el poder, la historia y la magia a fin de cuentas. Aunque Snape le ha advertido a Hermione que aunque puede no debe andar deshaciendo cuanto acuerdo llegue a formular. Creo que Theo es el más humano de todos por ser la serpiente que más cerca está de sus instintos primarios y la que más tuvo que desarrollar su frialdad y lógica para contener ese lado suyo tan pasional… jejeje. Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo cap. Saludos.

 **patrigt410:** Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Un abrazo.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Como puede verse, amo a Theo y Blaise. Draco no es santo de mi devoción (lo siento dramioneras) y suele verse en mis fics jajaja, aunque aquí lo trato con cierta decencia. Creo que a Blaise lo he mostrado muy precavido aunque algo juguetón, eso se debe a que la narración es desde el interior de ellos… creo que debo dedicar algún capítulo a cómo los ven los demás… sí, creo que haré eso en un tiempo. (espero no olvidarme) Un abrazo.

 **sophie:** Aquí estoy! Jejeje. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Natalia Mervel:** No pierdas las esperanzas, no abandono las historias. Esta vez me retrasé por trabajo y porque falleció mi abuela, en fin… me tomó un tiempo levantar ánimos jejeje. Mmmm, no lo pensé como que a Draco le guste Hermione sino más bien como que comienza a admirarla y lo que quiero hacer ver es que esa admiración nace antes de que sepa que es una Rosier. Theo es el que mueve los hilos por detrás, no lo verás actuar en un primer plano. Ya llegara el turno de los Weasley, luego de los EXTASIS, tú estate tranquila. La madre de Blaise, Evelyn, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus, Evan (ambos fallecidos), fueron los slytherin de los 70 jejeje (entre otros) que lograban manipular entre ellos y contra ellos mismos. Me alegra haberte hecho adicta a Lennon, por mi parte estoy demasiado adicta a Coldplay y Radiohead últimamente. Isadora ha estado fuera de los círculos sociales británicos un tiempo, en el extranjero sobre todo, ahora ve que será interesante inmiscuirse nuevamente. Juro que si no hubiera emparejado a Tracey con Blaise desde un principio, la hubiera puesto con Harry pero eso ya no puede ser jejeje. Respondiendo a las preguntas tras tu relectura jejeje: Sí, Timeus tendrá cierta libertad. El amor de Draco por Astoria es el que tendría cualquiera que ve el matrimonio como un acuerdo entre partes que obtienen beneficios y no es capricho. Druella tiene un papel que cumplir, algo importante. Jajaja, Severus debe aguantar los cortejos, otra no le queda. Feliz Navidad! Bueno, espero estés bien. Un abrazo grande! =D

 **Lorena:** Gracias por tus palabras! Veo que pudiste entrever el enojo de Severus que aquí hice presente jejeje. Si bien adoro a Theo manipulador, no quiero olvidar que tiene 18 años y que aún debe aprender, es cierto que sabe más que la amplia mayoría incluyendo a muchos adultos pero creo que le queda camino por recorrer. Espero aún estés por ahí. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Natsumi No Chiharu:** Gracias por la espera! Me alegro por cumplir las expectativas. Un abrazo

 **EscamaNuez:** No podría abandonarlos… debo admitir que hasta sueño con mis fics… la imaginación me asalta en todo momento sólo que soy algo quisquillosa a la hora de escribir (aunque no se note) y por eso me toma tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Kristhel alanis:** Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review. Lamento decir que no, no cambiara a dramione básicamente porque… (no me mates, porfa) no soy fan de esa pareja, lo siento, en serio… tuve sobresaturación de dramiones y terminé algo cansada de ellos. Espero continúes aquí después de esta respuesta. Un abrazo.

 **anaylen:** Me alegra provocar entusiasmo con las actualizaciones jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido la Hermione de este capítulo? Theo… pues él debe aprender mucho. Me gusta mostrar su soberbia y sus traspiés así como su buen y mal humor. Lo hago sufrir jajaja. Sabes? Desde el primer momento tengo a alguien pensado que amenazaría un poquitín el amor de Hermione pero… siendo sinceras, no soy buena con los triángulos amorosas jajaja. No sé, me cuestan un poco así que veremos si me sale jeje. Me alegra que te hayan gustado ambos cortejos, fueron complicados dado que cada uno tiene una historia y personalidad diferentes, no podían ir de la misma manera. Isadora no tiene un pelo de inocente, por algo va por su séptimo matrimonio. De a poco iré soltando su pasado amoroso que aunque parezca similar al de Evelyn, son distintos. Lo similar en ambas así como con Narcissa es la manera compleja de amar que tienen los slys… son raros desde mi punto de vista jajaja. Bueno, te dejo un abrazo. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras jejeje. Jajaja, Theo es el dueño de mi corazón, lo sabes bien… Blaise es el rompecorazones que me hace sonreír siempre… jajaja. Me alegra tanto que te gusten mis OCs, ellos simplemente nacen de acuerdo a las circunstancias y, siendo sincera, generalmente aparecen así como los ves, con esas personalidades jejeje, así que me alegro que gusten. Creo que tienen vida propia. Gracias por tus palabras. Tú sabes también que estos meses han sido complejos para mí entre el trabajo, los viajes y el fallecimiento de mi abuela así que gracias por estar ahí. Un abrazo

 **AndyVargas:** Gracias! Hago lo que puedo jejeje, prometo que no abandono las historias aunque tarde en actualizar. Un abrazo

 **Isbel0079:** Gracias por el review! Sí, hay pocos theomione para mi gusto y los amo, amo a Theo jajaja. El fic lo seguiré aunque tarde en actualizar… juro que me quita el sueño. Solo una cosa, Theo y Herms se declararon en el capítulo 11… aunque no se han dicho "te amo" si es a eso a lo que te refieres jejeje. Un abrazo.

 **melisa:** Bienvenida a mis delirios! Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por tus palabras. Los weasley y su reacción es complicado por sus diversas personalidades… o así lo veo yo jejeje. Próximo paso de Hermione: ir a Rosier Casttle. Tracey debe tomar un par de decisiones antes de que Herms le diga su apellido y Theo… pues él tiene su agenda jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

 **Fran Ktrin Black:** Suelo ser enredada y agradezco que puedan entenderme… me cuesta a veces hacerme entender jejeje. Un abrazo

 **Noemi Cullen:** Gracias por la paciencia! Trato de tomar clichés y readaptarlos jejeje, esa es la base de mi inspiración. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Besos

 **Schlaf Ruternless:** Volví más rápido que la última vez pero igual con cierto retraso. Gracias por esperar. Espero te haya gustado. Un abrazo.

 **Guest:** Isadora es muy observadora, demasiado jejeje, aparte de que no se fía de nadie. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que les guste, eso realmente motiva mis musas. Nos estamos leyendo. PD: No olvides dejar tu nombre si vuelves a comentar, así sé quién eres jejeje. Un abrazo

 **crazzy76:** mi querida crazy! Cómo no te respondí el anterior review? No puedo creerlo jejeje, como sabes, no fue intencional. Gracias por tus palabras y tus PM, fueron motivadores, en serio. Jejeje, jugué con todos jajaja. Ahora mi querido Severus sí que se puso firme jajaja. Besos de coñac para ti… me encanta!

 **Vicdany:** Disculpa por mi ausencia… la vida muggle es tan pero tan traicionera que no puedo no planificar jejeje. Cada vez menos, cada vez falta menos para revelar quién es quién jaja. Gracias por el aguante, por estar allí y por dejarme reviews recordatorios de que no debo dejarme atrapar por la vida muggle mucho tiempo. Te quiero, chica! Besos

 **MagySouh:** wow! Jajaja, me has dejado con la boca abierta con tu review. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y hacerme saber todo lo que te generó este fic. Es difícil no caer en los marysues o garystues y demás pero trato de no olvidar que los personajes deben ser seres humanos jajaja. Estamos de acuerdo en que los Weasley son… complicados jajaja. Ginny, Ron y Molly me caen muy pesados, siempre… trato de no demonizarlos pero a veces se me va la mano. Aquí Ginny es muy caprichosa porque no quiere crecer, deberá tomar su decisión dentro de poco. También estamos de acuerdo en lo forzada que es la relación con Harry, o así lo veo yo. Ron me parece un abusivo y desconsiderado… nunca entendí esas relaciones que se basan en cierta violencia verbal o en las discusiones, me parecen agotantes y asfixiantes. Charly aún tiene que aparecer un poco más así como Bill y George jejeje. Arthur me parece q ha sido infravalorado incluso por la misma JKR. Sobre Molly, me pareció que exageró demasiado con su maternidad… demasiado… entiendo que vea a sus hijos como niños pero estaban en medio de una guerra, por favor, todos debemos crecer si las circunstancias lo demandan, la vida de todos corría peligro, con más razón se los debe preparar. Nunca leí o vi que los niños fueran tan protegidos en medio de tiempos de guerra cuando se está en el campo de batalla. Después también me sacó de quicio las diferenciaciones que hacía con la propia Hermione a lo que le sumo los acechos que sufría por ser muggle para que explique tal ocual aparato o cosa y, bueno, termino odiando al personaje. No sólo tú, yo tampoco veo a Snape con nadie jejeje, así que por ahora se quedará solito, veremos más adelante. El tema de los apellidos y genealogías, tengo cierta solución al respecto, espera y verás y luego me dirás si te convence jeje. Davis aún le queda camino por recorrer. Con respecto a Draco, se trataron con los apellidos por las circunstancias del cortejo, era el primero de Hermione y no sabía muy bien cómo proceder además de que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de romper cuando no hay un trato diario. Narcissa, Evelyn e Isadora en una misma habitación pueda llegar a helarte la sangre jajaja. Bueno… siempre respondo los reviews y no me molesta que sean extensos, al contrario. Muchas gracias! Un abrazo virtual para ti.

 **MrsPotterStark:** Gracias por la espera y el aguante! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. El breve compromiso trajo reflexiones y dudas… jeje. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **Guest2:** Gracias por tus palabras! Un abrazo

 **Yazmin932:** Aquí estoy! Un abrazo xD

 **Alesari:** Volví! Jejeje. Draco siente admiración por Hermione, respeto bien ganado y puede que algo le llegue a interesar como mujer pero no como para que genere estragos o situaciones complejas. Sería algo así como admirar la belleza del género opuesto (o del mismo, depende gustos y orientaciones jejeje), sentir cierto deleite pero no más allá de eso. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **Iris:** Hola! Gracias! Un abrazo.

 **Nicky:** Muchas gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Besos

 **Pandora Hellsing Riddle:** Gracias! Lo intento jejeje. Besos

 **Agentegs005:** Gracias! Puedo asegurarte que en mi mente, los slytherins de la generación de Hermione se llevaran una gran, gran sorpresa… Pansy, Daphne y algunos más jejeje. Andrómeda tiene su destino en este fic y algo con los Black también… no creo que les simpatice mucho lo que pienso hacer pero bueno… jejeje. Mmmm… espérate y verás que tengo reservado para Teddy. Un abrazo.

 **Black-Nott:** Hola, querida! Cómo estás? Has sido una niña más que buena y leal jejeje, así que este nuevo capítulo lo tienes como regalo de Navidad jejeje. No me agobian los mensajes, al contrario xD, como bien dices, me animan y me sacan una sonrisa. Me escribiste el 2 de dic y el 27 de nov falleció mi abuela así que me diste una razón para sonreír y volver al archivo donde escribía este cap. Muchas gracias. =)

 **AvisCarmesi:** Gracias! Un abrazo

 **smarjvaa:** Gracias y bienvenida a mis delirios! Soy igual, una vez que empiezo a leer, no puedo parar hasta llegar al final y luego me quedo con esa sensación de "quiero más" jajaja. Soy autora jejeje y gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo en reducir a casi 0 los errores de ortografía (aún me cuestan los de redacción). No te preocupes, no abndono mis fics, ni siquiera aquellos que están meses sin actualizar… sólo es falta de tiempo jaja. Por supuesto que me has levantado el ánimo! Los reviews siempre hacen que te den más ganas de escribir. En serio te la recomendaron? Por Merlín, me siento privilegiada jejeje! Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Espero saber de ti pronto. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí**

 **Les dejo mis mejores deseos**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!, ¡Feliz Hanukkah!,**

 **¡Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes!**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Los veo en el 2017**

 **Un abrazo**

 **PD: ¿Dejan un review como regalito de Navidad?**

 **XD**


	20. Vasallaje

**¡Hola!** Mis queridos lectores de esta historia, de este delirio ¿cómo han estado? No hay perdón posible para tanto retraso pero la vida no da tregua muchas veces.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Vasallaje**

Necesitaba encontrar a Tracey.

Mientras la buscaba, le daba vueltas a lo que había vivido esa tarde. Recreaba en su mente cada paso que dio durante el cortejo, cómo fue envolviendo a Hermione en su red seductora, cómo jugó con las reglas para enredarla y cumplir con lo que Theo le había solicitado. Todo había marchado a la perfección y había logrado el objetivo hasta que, en el último segundo, la bruja se escurrió entre sus dedos. Lo sintió, podría decirse que casi pudo palpar la magia en Granger cuando le sonrió y el anillo desapareció liberándola.

— _¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue posible?_ — se preguntaba una y mil veces— _¿Tendría razón Draco y el compromiso no resultó porque es hija de muggles?_

No lo creía.

Blaise, como buen mago educado en las más arcaicas tradiciones y como buen hijo de su madre, conocía plenamente los límites y los intersticios de los deberes sociales y, en consecuencia, sabía cómo darlos vuelta a su favor. Mientras se encontraran en el contexto del Ritual de Cortejo, hasta el más casto de los besos podía cerrar el contrato matrimonial y, de hecho, se esperaba que así fuera. Todo dependía del interés del pretendiente y la predisposición de la dama.

Y por eso jugó con ella.

Desde el mismo instante que cruzó el umbral de la cottage, la preparó para que se sienta cómoda, segura y a gusto junto a él. La distrajo para que baje la guardia y así lograr que su magia lo aceptara y acogiera. Claramente lo recibió como a un amigo y eso fue funcional a su propósito dado que el Rito del Cortejo opera en muchos niveles, y no necesariamente entra en juego el amor, de hecho, es lo último a tener en cuenta si es que se decide reparar en él. Ellos no hubieran sido los primeros comprometidos en base a una simple y cálida amistad, con mucho menos se han concretado matrimonios duraderos y convenientes. Lo único que se precisaba era un interés real por parte del pretendiente para que se efectuara el contrato, más allá de que él no tenía un mínimo interés en ella como mujer.

Lo había logrado, tuvo éxito pero ella se le escapó.

— _No, no… no fue algo tan simple_ — pensó—, _ella no se 'escabulló' así nada más. Fue magia antigua lo que ocurrió ahí, tan antigua como el ritual en sí_ — un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar las sensaciones que lo atravesaron cuando Hermione lo miró con suficiencia y altanería, una mirada que le recordaba al antiguo Draco de alguna manera—. _Ella… ella 'rescindió' el contrato y eso debería ser imposible para alguien inferior, especialmente sin la intervención de su tutor._

Se detuvo un momento.

— _A menos que… a menos que ella… que por medio de Snape, ella…_ — pasó su mano por su cabeza con bastante frustración—. _No… no… Snape es mestizo… no pertenece a…_ — abrió sus ojos de repente ante sus actuales pensamientos—. _Aunque si la recién llegada Lady Prince lo reconoció… si esa mujer lo admitió dentro de su genealogía más allá de su status de sangre… eso lo ubicaría por encima de mí, los Prince pertenecen a la nobleza inmemorial… y al ser Hermione su protegida podría ser que… ¿sería eso suficiente para ascenderla de clase?_ — Negó una vez más con la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo—, _sólo mi madre podría responderme esto… ella debe saber si eso es suficiente como para que Granger, una hija de muggles, se ubique por encima de un Zabini-Johnson._

Más allá de esa diatriba, él seguía afirmando hacia sus adentros que había sido cruel por parte de Theo obligarlo a cerrar un acuerdo matrimonial frente a la bruja que amaba. Aunque su conciencia le demandaba darle explicaciones a Tracey, él sabía perfectamente que era en vano ya que ella no las requeriría ni las escucharía. Nadie mejor que una Davis para entender cómo operaban los Nott y su lealtad enferma haría que acepte los hechos sin cuestionarlos, sin preguntar y sin reclamar. Aun así, quería encontrarla pronto, haya o no justificaciones de por medio, simplemente él la necesitaba.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, pasó sus ojos por sus compañeros, ahí no se encontraba Tracey, ¿estaría aún con Snape?

—¿Alguno sabe dónde está Davis? — preguntó.

Nadie respondió, a duras penas alguno que otro le devolvió la mirada con gestos altaneros que sólo le provocaron ganas de reírseles en la cara.

Ya se esperaba el sepulcral silencio que obtuvo como respuesta. Reconoció la abierta hostilidad hacia él por parte de sus compañeros de casa por el no tan simple hecho de estar cortejando a una sangresucia. Sabía que este 'castigo' sería pasajero y que él, a diferencia de Draco, saldría bastante indemne del asunto. Siendo un sangrepura cuya genealogía paterna era extranjera, con un extenso prontuario de conquistas amorosas, su más que cuantiosa cuenta en Gringotts y la abierta amistad con Theodore Nott quedaba absuelto de culpas. Todo esto sin contar que su madre era reconocida por su falta de escrúpulos a la hora de acompañar a sus maridos del altar a la tumba y, como dice el adagio, 'la fruta no cae lejos del árbol' así que esperarían que él actúe como la temible Madame Isadora Zabini née Johnson.

Sin embargo, a Draco no le sería tan sencillo sortear estas aguas.

En el pasado nadie lo hubiera cuestionado, por el contrario, habrían aceptado su decisión sin objetar palabra alguna. Incluso hubieran elogiado a Granger como una candidata óptima y más de uno se preguntaría si, de ser rechazado, podrían ellos intentar cortejarla. Después de todo, sobre esa horrible mata de pelo rizado y castaño descansaba el título de 'heroína de guerra', así como el de 'mejor amiga de Harry Potter'. Pero ahora el apellido Malfoy estaba enlodado gracias a Voldemort y a que Lucius Malfoy no logró eludir Azkabán.

Blaise sabía que no era su lugar el cuestionar por qué Theo dejó preso al padre de Draco, así que cada vez que esas dudas lo asaltaban, decidía morder su lengua y callar esos pensamientos para no expresarlos en voz alta. A su debido tiempo contemplaría el lienzo completo que se dibujaba en la mente de Theodore Nott, mientras él se contentaba con admirar los pequeños retazos de los que era consciente.

Recorrió las mazmorras, la biblioteca, el salón comedor y nada, no la encontraba. Se preocupaba cada vez más, nadie la había visto, ni a ella ni a Granger, o bien nadie había querido decirle dónde estaban. Comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez aún no habían regresado cuando se cruzó con Luna Lovegood.

La bruja se paró frente a él y comenzó a pasar su mano por el uniforme de Blaise como si limpiara algo que sólo ella podía ver. Al principio se quedó tieso, mirándola sorprendido, hasta que ella comenzó a agitar sus manos echando aire a sus oídos, espantando vaya uno a saber qué.

—¡¿Pero qué haces Lovegood?! — preguntó de repente sujetando uno de sus brazos.

—Ahuyento los torposoplos, por supuesto— respondió preocupada y con el ceño algo fruncido—, están metiéndose en tu cerebro.

Blaise sólo respiró profundo recordándose que esta chica era amiga de Granger, caso contrario, la hubiera maldecido en ese preciso instante.

—Tienes muchos, aunque no tantos como Tracey— dijo de repente llamando su atención.

—¿La has visto? — preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

—No, en realidad no la he visto. Es imposible verla a ella, son demasiados torposoplos a su alrededor, la cubren entera.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó ignorando abiertamente las extrañas palabras de la chica.

—Junto al Lago.

No esperó un segundo más y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con velocidad.

—Dile que no se acerque mucho al agua. A los mirrows les encantan los torposoplos y pueden arrastrarla con ellos, eso hicieron con Narciso cuando miraba su reflejo.

—Sí, sí, le diré— alcanzó a decir sin mucho convencimiento y no prestando atención a la advertencia.

Luna simplemente sonrió de lado, volvió a colocarse sus lentes, admirando el rastro de torposoplos que dejaba Blaise a su paso y ahuyentando a aquellos que querían meterse en su cabeza.

Un trueno retumbó apenas pasó las puertas del castillo y la lluvia comenzó a caer. El agua helada lo empapó por completo y ni siquiera pensó en echarse un hechizo para permanecer seco, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar junto a Tracey. Apresuró el paso al verla cerca del árbol en el que solía estar junto a Granger esta última semana. Observó que aún vestía la túnica del cortejo y se sonrió, no podía evitar pensar lo preciosa que se veía envuelta en lila pálido y plata, así como no podía refrenar los deseos de desvestirla lentamente, descubrirla, acariciarla, besarla centímetro a centímetro.

Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más inapropiados pero fue notar su semblante lúgubre lo que lo alertó y borró de un plumazo sus sensuales deseos.

Tracey parecía estar petrificada. El agua de la lluvia discurría sobre ella de la misma manera que lo hace sobre una estatua. El frío parecía no inmutarla. Sus hombros, sus brazos caían hacia adelante como si llevara una pesada carga en sus espaldas. Blaise no podía ver su rostro a causa de su cabello mojado que lo cubría. Lentamente corrió los mechones y los acomodó tras sus orejas y luego elevó su mentón para encontrar su mirada.

—¿Tracey? — preguntó con cuidado y no pudo más que contener su aliento al verla.

En ese preciso instante, la joven bruja era un frágil y vacío cascarón. Su rostro guardaba una tristeza profunda y sus ojos estaban rojos y afligidos. Parecía no verlo, no notarlo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del mago. No sabía qué decirle así que sólo se acercó para abrazarla pero ella reaccionó a ese movimiento y se alejó de él.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Tessa?, ¿Quién fue esta vez?, ¿Qué te han hecho?

Blaise imaginó que alguno de sus tantos compañeros de slytherin la había dañado de alguna manera. Estaba harto de que así fuera y no le importaba que la propia Tracey se enojara con él, esta vez haría que lo pagaran.

—No importa, ya nada importa. A fin de cuentas, es mi culpa, soy yo la responsable... he fallado.

Su voz era apenas un susurro quebrado que se perdía por el ruido del agua sobre el suelo. Él cerró sus puños ante esas palabras.

—Deja de culparte por todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor— se acercó un paso más hacia ella y agregó—, no estás sola, no tienes que torturarte a ti misma de esa manera.

Ella no lo miraba, sus ojos se perdían en la distancia en dirección al lago. Un pequeño sollozo escapó y de inmediato la bruja lo ahogó en su garganta tragándolo con fuerza.

—Escúchame, Tessa, entiendo lo difícil que es esto para ti. Lo sé, lo entiendo y entiendo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer porque no me dejarías actuar como quisiera, ni tú ni Nott. Aunque sea déjame estar contigo, déjame ser tu escudo en las mazmorras, déjame protegerte.

Blaise continuó unos minutos más hablando. Quería consolarla, hacerle saber que podía contar con él en el infierno que vivía. Quería que comprendiera que él la amaba y que por ella no le importaba ser juzgado por los demás, no le importaba quedar atado al vasallaje de los Nott. Sobre todo, quería que entendiera que aunque ahora podían torturarla, ella podría vengarse en el futuro, que él se aseguraría de que así fuera, con o sin su permiso. Todos y cada uno de aquellos que la habían lastimado, pagarían con intereses su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, ella parecía no prestarle atención alguna. Tracey Davis estaba, en ese preciso momento, cansada de todo y de todos, estaba harta del mundo y ya no le importaba quién reía a lo último, quién daba la última estocada, quién disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la venganza.

—Calla, por favor, ya basta— pidió apenas murmurando.

Ella alzó su mirada por primera vez y Blaise pudo ver cuán rota estaba por dentro, cuán inmensamente sola se sentía. Observó sus lágrimas amarradas a sus ojos y cómo temblaba conteniendo los gritos en su garganta. Comprendió qué era lo único que podía hacer, aquello que realmente necesitaba y no pedía. Levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador y uno desilusionador sobre ambos antes de avanzar y abrazarla con fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro de su amada en su pecho.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante que Tracey abrió las compuertas de sus emociones. Su llanto fue desgarrador para Blaise. Entendió que ella necesitaba llorar a gritos y que lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla para que no cayera, acompañarla con su silencio. Él estaría como siempre a su lado, cerca pero lejos, a la simple distancia de una mano y absolutamente consciente de que, en ese pequeño trecho, habitaba un abismo de incomprensiones aceptadas entre ambos. Mientras la sostenía pensaba en el por qué la quería tanto y entendió que era por la profundidad que existe en todo su ser. Tracey es fiel como ningún otro ser humano, astuta desde el silencio y las sombras, cautelosa y superviviente, sobre todo era una superviviente.

Estaba acariciando su espalda, rodeados por el agua y sus lágrimas, imaginando decenas de formas en las que podría torturar a Theodore Nott por presionarla hasta este punto, cuando ella habló.

—No sé… no sé qué hacer… no entiendo… lo intento pero… pero no… no entiendo— dijo mientras hipaba.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Lo abrazó más fuerte antes de apartarse un poco sin soltarlo completamente. Parecía pensar sus siguientes palabras, analizar qué es lo que iba a decir.

—No sé qué quiero, no sé… no sé cómo quiero las cosas… no sé cómo vivir…

—Nadie sabe realmente. Cada día de nuestras vidas es un patético intento por encontrar la respuesta.

—Pero actúan, los demás actúan— agregó con énfasis.

—Lo hacen de acuerdo a preceptos que no cuestionan pero, en el fondo, no saben lo que quieren. Ni siquiera son conscientes.

—Yo también actúo así— dijo apenas—, también sigo preceptos sin discutirlos.

—No…— respondió con ternura y levantó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos mientras agregaba—. Tú actúas bajo preceptos que odias.

—¿No es acaso lo mismo?

El negó y le sonrió con ternura.

—Tú sólo sigues aquellos que son imprescindibles para sobrevivir, los demás los ignoras. Eres plenamente consciente de nuestra realidad y moldeas tu día a día según tus propios deseos bajo la apariencia de una niña servicial y obediente. Pero yo sé el fuego que encierras dentro, Tessa, sé que escondes tu rebeldía en lo profundo, sé que ahí está el deseo de cambiar tus condiciones junto a los fervientes deseos de venganza.

Ella bajó su mirada, rehuyéndolo y le respondió:

—Soy una sangrepura consciente de la caja de cristal en la que vivo— apretó sus puños y destiló las siguientes palabras venenosamente entre sus dientes—: Una caja de cristal barata, pobre y rudimentaria.

Blaise elevó la comisura de sus labios apenas, su sonrisa era cómplice. Se alegraba de verla molesta, eso era mejor que verla triste. El odio, el rencor movilizan, la pura y simple tristeza te hace caer.

—Ser consciente de la caja es el primer paso para destruirla— dijo él de repente y ella lo observó algo sorprendida, deleitándose con el brillo de sus ojos mientras seguía escuchándolo hipnotizada por su voz—, y entre más pobre y rudimentario sea el cristal— agregó acercándose a sus labios—, más fácil será volverlo añicos.

Cerró sus palabras con un beso que guardaba el amargo sabor de las lágrimas y la dulce promesa de un futuro diferente. Así, ambos se consumían por primera vez, abrazándose como si naufragaran bajo la fría lluvia de febrero.

Deseaban seguir, deseaban extinguir sus deseos y frustraciones, sus sueños y anhelos a base de una pasión desenfrenada. Ansiaban explorar bajo sus túnicas, ser guiados por las gotas que se escurrían sobre la piel de cada uno haciéndolos más conscientes de la fiebre que los fagocitaba, pero sabían que no debían. Sabían que si realmente deseaban que esa promesa se cumpla, debían esperar e hibernar sus sentimientos un tiempo más.

Separaron sus labios aunque seguían abrazados, agitados y temblando por el frío de la noche que los tomó desprevenidos.

—Ve… vuelve a las mazmorras… déjame sola— pidió.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—No en este estado, Tessa, no cuando estás…

Ella llevó su dedo a sus labios silenciándolo.

—Estaré bien…— dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa—, ya has hecho suficiente… ahora necesito estar sola, necesito pensar… por favor.

—No me dirás, ¿no es cierto?, no me dirás lo que te tiene en este estado o quién es el responsable.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa de lado antes de contestar.

—No puedo revelar nada que involucre los designios de mi Señor.

Blaise sólo suspiró derrotado. La miró unos segundos más y luego asintió. La soltó poco a poco, dudando si hacía lo correcto. Se alejó volteando cada ciertos pasos, observando el punto invisible en el que la había dejado bajo el hechizo desilucionador.

Con el sabor de sus labios aún en su boca, llegó hasta su Sala Común sin importarle que aún estuviera empapado y que mojara todo cuanto tocaba. Observó a Draco que estaba en un rincón junto a Astoria. El rostro altanero de la bruja le dejó claro que estaba haciendo sufrir a su amigo. Hacia sus adentros pensó que los Greengrass deberían cuidarse de no fastidiar demasiado a un Malfoy. Puede que en el presente ellos estén por encima pero eso era circunstancial y pronto la situación podría cambiar. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez en el futuro sólo la benevolencia de la misteriosa Lady Rosier pueda salvarlos de la venganza de Draco, si éste se llegara a sentir demasiado agraviado.

Siguió hasta la habitación con ese pensamiento en mente y, tras pasar la puerta, se encontró a Theo.

Sólo en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de cuánto enojo y resentimiento tenía hacia él a causa del estado actual de Tracey. Volvió su mano izquierda un puño mientras que con la derecha sostenía con fuerza su varita. Lo observó unos segundos en silencio antes de canalizar sus sentimientos con palabras de advertencia:

—Ten cuidado, Nott— dijo enfatizando el apellido, marcando distancia. No hablaba el amigo, hablaba el joven enamorado que acababa de tener en brazos a su amada hecha trizas.

Theo dejó su libro, alzó la vista y lo miró con cierta curiosidad. Eso era nuevo: que Blaise dejara el cómodo lugar en el que se había ubicado, bajo la sombra de aquél al que decidió seguir era, al menos, llamativo. Una parte de él habría querido sonreír pero se contuvo por precaución, no le pasó desapercibido lo amenazadoramente fuerte que Blaise sostenía la varita.

—Si no te cuidas— continuó el moreno—, puede que un día te despiertes y te veas atrapado en la telaraña de tus propios planes.

Sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de Blaise, contestó con suma tranquilidad.

—Eso no ocurrirá.

Y con esas palabras volvió a su lectura sólo para ser interrumpido por la sombra de Blaise que había ido hasta su lugar.

—No lo sabes— agregó con furia contenida—, no tienes control de todo y de todos.

Theodore no era estúpido y no necesitaba de Zabini para saber que no tenía dominio sobre el mundo. Para prueba, sólo debía analizar el fin de semana que estaba acabando. No supo que Hermione había sido torturada en la mansión de los Malfoy, no tomó en cuenta que sus amigos no harían un cortejo real sino una pantomima, no esperó que Hermione guardara ases bajo su manga y que los usaría sin previo aviso, ya sea su dominio musical o la Ley de Sangre que supo utilizar a conveniencia. Todos esos eran factores que él desconocía y que se presentaron en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas poniendo en peligro su plan a largo plazo. Sin embargo, su confianza en las personas indicadas, Tracey y la propia Hermione, hizo que hasta el más pequeño de los deslices se reencauzara. Por ellas es que podía sentirse seguro y satisfecho al punto de contestar con un dejo de soberbia la advertencia de su amigo:

—Hasta ahora, todo marcha según lo previsto.

La tranquilidad y altanería con la que respondía estaba desesperando la poca paciencia del moreno.

—No eres omnipotente, no puedes manejarlo todo.

Blaise se sentía atravesado por el enojo y el agotamiento. Sentía tanta ira contra él por abandonar a Tracey, por permitir que la maltraten. Así no actúa un verdadero Señor, así no funciona el contrato sinalagmático. Estaba tan ensimismado y tan seguro de la arrogancia ciega de su amigo que no pudo más que sorprenderse con el reconocimiento de Theodore:

—Lo sé, sé que no soy omnipotente— se levantó con parsimonia, guardó unos pergaminos dentro del libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Por eso no hago más de lo que puedo controlar, conozco muy bien mis límites— dijo y antes de atravesar el umbral, se giró y con una mirada asesina le advirtió—: y tú, _Zabini_ , a estas alturas deberías conocer los tuyos.

Blaise quedó unos segundos parado en el mismo lugar hasta que se dejó caer sentado en su cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió verdadera rabia hacia Theo, al punto de que el miedo que le provocaba su fría mirada o la voz amenazadora pasaron a un segundo plano. Pocas veces había ocurrido pero ese día no podía detener ese sentimiento. La soberbia de su amigo había alcanzado escalas que no creía posibles: ¡¿Acaso realmente conocía sus límites?! No podía ser posible que todo, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sea manipulado de esa manera. ¿De cuántos hilos disponía Theodore Nott?

Se sintió pequeño e insignificante, un simple peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez. Volvió a pensar en Tracey y en el por qué la amaba tanto.

—Porque somos un reflejo… ambos somos piezas en el juego de otros— rió bajito y murmuró—, aunque duela, ese es el lugar que queremos… somos jodidamente adictos a las migajas de poder de los de arriba— cerró sus ojos—. No importa cuánto nos cueste, si en esta vida sólo debemos ser simples peones, haremos lo imposible para volvernos imprescindibles en las manos de aquellos que nos manejan.

Después de todo, los peones que sobreviven hasta el final del juego y llegan al final del tablero son los más peligrosos porque son los que pueden promocionar, ascender, convertirse en piezas de mayor valor para el jugador. Blaise estaba seguro que en las manos de Theodore, por más rabia que ahora le tuviera, él y Tracey llegarían a más, mucho más. Era esa la apuesta de ambos y era por eso que soportaban todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Con esas palabras y un sinfín de pensamientos se quedó dormido, rogando a Merlín que su bruja encuentre algo de paz entre las redes de su Señor.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Hermione había regresado a su torre completamente inmersa en sí misma. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Severus Snape. Era consciente de que habían nacido del cariño y de la preocupación pero no podía evitar sentir en lo profundo de sus entrañas que había más en el comportamiento de Theo. Reconocía que lo conocía hacía muy, muy poco, apenas unos miserables meses, pero sentía que no necesitaba más para comprenderlo, para entender cómo funcionaba su oscura, perversa y solitaria cabeza.

Él le pidió absoluta y plena confianza a pesar de hacerla sufrir, a pesar de que no respondería todas sus interrogantes, y ella aceptó así como él aceptó su sentido de justicia y hablarle con franqueza y sin mentiras cuando estuvieran solos. Había sido un pacto de amor sellado bajo la magia del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin de entre todos los magos de la historia.

No podía dudar ahora.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la Dama Gorda pidió por tercera vez la contraseña y ella no la había escuchado.

—Contraseña, jovencita—dijo la voz de la mujer del retrato con bastante fastidio.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, esteeee… ¿cuál era?... ¡ah!, ¡sí!, 'Algodón de chocolate'— dijo y el retrato le abrió la puerta.

Vio la sala común muy concurrida y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de la hora. Era relativamente temprano a pesar de haber anochecido y aún estaban despiertos, ya habían cenado y regresado a la Torre. Les sonrió a modo de saludo, respondió las típicas preguntas superfluas, ese '¿qué tal?, ¿cómo estás?, ¿todo bien?', y fue directo a su habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntaba cuándo comenzó a sonreír falsamente, cuándo comenzó a regalar ese gesto sin sentirlo y sólo para que no la increpen con preguntas más personales que no deseaba responder. Recordó que lo había hecho varias veces en su corta vida y había sido su madre la que le dio ese consejo siendo ella una niña pequeña, luego de que otros niños se burlaran de ella provocando que llorara con desconsuelo:

—'Sonríe, hija, siempre sonríe. No importa cuán nerviosa estés, no importa cuán triste te sientas, cuán dolida te halles, siempre sonríe. Esa es tu arma y tu armadura. Míralos a los ojos y sonríe con orgullo y la frente en alto.'

Ese consejo fue útil innumerables veces en el mundo muggle y en el mágico: fue su coraza cuando no tenía amigos y debía transitar en soledad los patios durante los recreos, fue su fortaleza cuando al llegar a Hogwarts varios la señalaban por mandona, sabelotodo o sangresucia, fue su pilar cuando decidió erguirse junto a Harry Potter y contra todos los que negaran el regreso de Voldemort.

Una sonrisa orgullosa: su arma, su armadura.

Siempre pensó que esas palabras guardaban cierta sabiduría y ahora comprendía que era la 'sabiduría' de una slytherin. Comenzaba a reconocer que ciertos rasgos viperinos habían crecido en ella mucho antes de saber que existía la magia, las cuatro casas o la rivalidad enferma entre leones y serpientes.

— _¿Será que todos los seres humanos somos algo verdeplatinos a fin de cuentas?_ — pensó al cruzar el umbral de su habitación sólo para ver a Ginny recostada en la cama que, al ver que entraba, se giraba dándole la espalda.

En momentos como ese, se lamentaba haberse negado a ser Premio Anual. De haber aceptado, tendría un espacio para sí misma y no tendría que lidiar con los caprichos de nadie. A estas alturas, el comportamiento de Ginny ya no surtía efecto en ella. Reconocía que los primeros meses, gracias a la ausencia de Harry o Ron, los vaivenes anímicos de su amiga la sumían en una especie de ruleta rusa emocional agobiante.

Pero eso había acabado.

Hermione se conocía muy bien. Hace tiempo había aceptado sus virtudes y sus defectos e incluso había dividido estos últimos entre los manipulables y los que eran irrefrenablemente parte de su esencia misma. Sabía que era bastante obsesivo-compulsiva respecto al orden y la organización, especialmente si tenía relación con los estudios, era mandona con quienes la rodeaban y algo vengativa con quienes le hacían daño a ella o a sus seres queridos, pensemos en el destino de Marietta Edgecombe, Dolores Umbridge o el verano en un frasco de Rita Skeeter. Sobre todo admitía hacia sus adentro que uno de sus mayores defectos era su racionalidad extrema que solía imponerse sobre ciertas emociones. Ella no era insensible, al contrario, y por eso le dolía muchísimo el trato que recibía de Ginny pero, todo lo que abunda puede llegar a cansar y eso es lo que había ocurrido. Habían llegado a un punto en el que Hermione ya no se molestaba siquiera en adivinar qué era lo que podría haberle molestado por lo que, simplemente, dejó de hablarle, dejó de buscarla hasta que dejó de importarle. Impuso la razón sobre esos sentimientos y dejaron de tener peso en su vida.

Por su parte, Ginny estaba pasando por su propio calvario personal autoimpuesto. Nadie le había dicho que debía tratar de esa manera a su amiga, ni siquiera su hermano Ron. Nacían solas esas maneras que utilizaba para lidiar con la situación y, si debía ser sincera, no sabía cómo controlarse. Una parte de sí misma se odiaba por ser tan iracunda, sabía que ese rasgo lo había heredado de su madre y, en consecuencia, en ese momento también la odiaba a ella. Pensaba en su padre y en la manera en la que él manejaba las cosas: siempre con paciencia, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con amabilidad. Deseaba ser un poco como él, como Bill o incluso como Percy que, a pesar de ser cansino y soberbio, era el más político de su familia y eso hacía que tratara con educación hasta al más petulante de todos.

Había escuchado los pasos en la escalera y al verla en el umbral no quiso que notara que había estado llorando, por eso se giró intempestivamente sin siquiera saludar. Le dolió que Hermione no dijera nada y pensaba que si la castaña hubiera dicho 'hola', ella hubiera respondido pero no fue así y sólo escuchó cómo se cambiaba, iba al baño y luego volvía para refugiarse tras las cortinas de su cama. Se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto, cómo la amistad que había nacido desde que ella había ingresado a Hogwarts se había transformado en esos sentimientos que las intoxicaban a ambas. La respuesta era tan sencilla que Ginny, por ahora, no lograba admitirla: ambas habían crecido, habían tomado rumbos diferentes en sus vidas y ella debía aprender a aceptar y valorar esas decisiones. De no hacerlo, de seguir el mismo camino que transitaba en ese séptimo año escolar, sus vidas se separarían cada vez más y más hasta que la distancia entre ellas convierta su amistad en tan sólo un mero recuerdo de la adolescencia, algo lindo y entrañable pero sólo un recuerdo a fin de cuentas.

La mañana siguiente, así como las sucesivas, encontró a Hermione inmersa en una rutina.

Los primeros días había intentado acercarse a Tracey pero la chica la rehuía con una sutileza que le provocaba urticaria de lo abiertamente slytherin que era. Se negaba a reconocer las palabras de su tío, no quería admitir su consejo, odiaba tener que aceptar que la amistad de la chica era una pantomima orquestada por Theo y que todo lo que habían vivido juntas, esas risas y confesiones, esas promesas y anhelos, eran mentira, simple manipulación.

Muchos se preguntaron qué había ocurrido durante ese fin de semana cuando observaron que ambas brujas tomaban caminos diferentes. Sus preguntas alcanzaron nuevas escalas cuando Blaise se apareció una tarde con una caja de bombones italianos, la saludó besando su mano, le entregó su obsequio y se retiró sonriente. Algunos a su alrededor murmuraron que esos bombones debían estar envenenados y que seguramente más de uno de los maridos de la madre de Zabini habían muerto por esa causa. Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y llevó a su boca uno de ellos, sintiendo cómo se deshacía en su paladar una de las mayores delicias que existían en el mundo.

El punto más álgido de los rumores los creó el mismísimo Draco Malfoy al acercarse a ella durante el desayuno, acompañado de un antiguo baúl ornamentado flotando tras de sí. Le besó la mano como si se tratará de Astoria Greengrass, al tiempo que decía con su sonrisa viperina y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos:

—Lo prometido es deuda.

Ella simplemente asintió y aceptó el paquete, mordiéndose las ganas de saltar como niña en la mañana de Navidad al ver el contenido: esos eran los diccionarios antiguos de la biblioteca privada de los Malfoy. Nunca creyó que el mago hablaba en serio cuando se los había ofrecido e incluso le costaba creerlo teniéndolos al alcance de su mano en ese preciso momento. Estaba más que extasiada, estaba alucinada con la posibilidad de leer una serie de viejos libros de la sección prohibida que habían llamado su atención hacía años.

Sólo fue hasta llegar al final del baúl que encontró un pequeño piano de cristal con una nota anexa.

 _Hermione:_

 _Espero que pronto me permitas caer nuevamente por la magia de tus dedos y tu voz._

 _Agradecido por tu tiempo y compañía,_

 _D.L.M._

 _P.D.: El piano de tamaño real llegará a tu domicilio esta tarde._

La bruja levantó la mirada de golpe y se encontró con Draco observándola fijamente desde su mesa, a la vez que levantaba su vaso en su dirección sin dejar de sonreír. No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y cerrar de golpe el baúl, escondiendo de la vista de cualquiera el pequeño instrumento y, sobre todo, la nota que lo acompañaba. La gryffindor hija de muggles en ella quería agradecer las intenciones y rechazar el regalo por ser ostentoso e innecesario pero, la slyffindor sangrepura –esa pequeña amalgama de leona y serpiente en la que se estaba convirtiendo— sabía que no podía negar ese tipo de atenciones porque, de hacerlo, estaría insultando a Draco, uno de los mejores amigos del mago que amaba.

Sólo le quedaba suspirar y tomar nota mental de que debía darle aviso de inmediato a su madre. No sabía qué medio iba a utilizar Malfoy para enviarle semejante regalo y no podía permitir que, sea quien sea el que toque a su puerta, se encuentre con Lady Prince y no con la señora Granger. Aún conservaban la antigua casa de su infancia, estaba dolorosamente vacía en ese momento, llena de recuerdos que hacían eco en su memoria, y suponía que ahí llegaría el piano.

Se preguntaba además si debía agradecer el regalo de manera formal a través de una carta. Su intuición le decía que sí aunque debía confirmarlo pero ¿a quién preguntarle? La respuesta inmediata que vino a su mente fue ' Tracey' pero la bruja verdeplatina la rehuía como la peste. No perdía nada con hacerlo así que decidió que así debía proceder.

Theodore los observaba de lejos y en silencio, en especial, tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Él no podía acercarse públicamente y por eso tuvo que resignar el tiempo de estudio que pasaban juntos y que se había vuelto una rutina que ahora extrañaba horrores. El mismísimo Snape se aseguró de que así fuera con una breve conversación o, mejor dicho, con una simple frase:

—Mantenga sus intereses lejos de la señorita Hermione.

Fue lo que dijo la mañana siguiente al fin de semana del cortejo de Malfoy y Zabini.

Si únicamente fuera el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, lo ignoraría por completo. Sin embargo, para su desgracia se trataba del tío de Hermione y, posiblemente, futuro heredero de los bienes de la familia Prince, si así lo dispusiera su prima. Bajo estas condiciones, debía mantener sus recaudos y las apariencias. Después de todo, todavía le quedaba un lugar en el que podía deleitarse abiertamente sin temor de ser descubierto:

La biblioteca de Salazar Slytherin.

Luna Lovegood había tenido razón y la Sala de los Menesteres respondió a la necesidad de ellas de llegar a las mazmorras abriéndoles un camino que, mágicamente, conectaba con esa biblioteca sin tener que pasar por la Sala Común de las serpientes.

Para suerte de Theodore, Hermione había decidido que debía aprender todo lo posible sobre las costumbres de las familias tradicionales del mundo mágico, sean o no sangrepuras. Había secretos muy bien guardados y ella se había propuesto desentrañarlos. Su ansia de conocimiento era insaciable y había encontrado en ese lugar la fuente inagotable de respuestas. Así fue como pasaba cada tiempo libre hurgando entre libros y pergaminos y él la esperaba cada tarde, cada fin de semana.

Sin embargo había algo que lo estaba molestando sobremanera, algo con lo que no había contado y que debió padecer estas últimas semanas.

Descubrió que Granger, o mejor dicho, Rosier disponía de un carácter bastante complejo y difícil de llevar cuando estaba realmente enojada. Habían pasado tres semanas desde los cortejos y ella apenas le dirigía la palabra, sea en público o en privado. Incluso, para mayor pesar de Theo, en público era mucho más amable y cálida mientras que en privado se volvía la reina del hielo. Esto lo sorprendió porque fue el ejemplo perfecto de cómo usar la máscara social slytherin, aquella que indica que no se debe mostrar en público las desavenencias privadas. Suponía que tenía que ver con Severus Snape pero algo le decía que iba más allá de ese tema, que era mucho más profundo el problema.

Su primera y única estrategia había fracasado estrepitosamente. Creyó en vano que ignorarla y seguirle el juego de un perpetuo silencio, estando ambos solos, conseguiría que ella ceda a la tentación de hablarle primero. Supuso que, como cualquier otra persona en su vida, Hermione se incomodaría, que no sabría sortear esas aguas de la misma manera que él. Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

Él nunca había rogado nada en su vida. A muy temprana edad aprendió a conseguir sus caprichos sin necesidad de rebajarse a una súplica, por más sutil e indirecta que fuera, el no rogaba la atención de nadie. Ahora se veía en la incómoda posición de tener que hacerlo porque, realmente, necesitaba romper el iceberg que se había formado entre él y Hermione. Inclusive le era mucho más difícil mantener su postura al verla deambular entre los estantes con la apariencia de Lady Rosier. Era como si su mano se quisiera separar de su cuerpo para ir a acariciar sus rizos o su piel.

Una endemoniada tentación.

—Sugiero que le hables— escuchó decir bajito a su lado.

Era Luna que solía estar entre ellos muy frecuentemente.

—Hermione es orgullosa como cualquier gryffindor y si cree que te mereces este trato… pues… puede pasar un largo, largo tiempo antes de que cambie de parecer.

—Creí que habías dicho que me ayudarías con ella— le respondió él mirándola de reojo.

—Claro que sí… ¿no lo estoy haciendo ahora?

Theo contuvo sus deseos de rodar sus ojos ante esas palabras. Él esperaba otra clase de ayuda, una que no suponga hacer a un lado su propio orgullo.

—Mañana se irá— dijo la bruja de repente llamando su atención.

Su simple mirada encerraba las obvias preguntas ¿a dónde? y ¿por qué? Luna ignoraba la severidad de esos ojos, ella simplemente continuó.

—Comenzó el breve receso de marzo, ¿lo olvidas? — sonrió y Theodore juraría que había malicia en ese gesto—, hoy irá junto a su madre a reclamar sus posesiones y no volverá hasta el inicio de clases nuevamente. Creo que Harry estará con ella también.

Sin más palabras se alejó y comenzó a acomodar algunos libros dejándolo tieso, masticando el mensaje. Extrañaba demasiado el sonido de su voz y su silencio actual lo carcomía. Decidió ir hacia ella.

Al acercarse observó que estaba leyendo un enorme libro, uno que la gran mayoría consideraría el epítome de lo aburrido y tedioso pero que ella lo devoraba y tomaba notas como si se tratara del último ejemplar de la Revista Anual de Pociones. Se trataba del famoso 'Feudos y Señoríos', una genealogía e historia del vasallaje de las principales familias de Britania que comenzaba en la época de Merlín y llegaba al 1800. Ahí estaba la historia resumida de los Malfoy, Peverell, Nott, Black, Gaunt, Urquhart, Potter, Rosier, entre muchos, muchos otros, algunas familias incluso ya no existían en el presente.

—Interesante lectura— dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella levantó apenas su vista y lo observó con seriedad mientras su mano continuaba escribiendo algo en el pergamino.

—Nunca creí tener que decir algo como esto pero…— la miró unos segundos—, pero quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que te tiene… así de molesta.

Listo, lo dijo y sintió su orgullo aplastado y vapuleado.

Sin embargo ella volvió a mirar sus apuntes. Los segundos de silencio pasaron y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el deslizar de la pluma de Hermione.

—Sé lo que haces— dijo ella de repente.

Él sólo la miró, esperaba saber hacia dónde se dirigían esas palabras.

—Sé lo que pretendes— señaló mientras cerraba el libro y lo ubicaba en un estante tras de sí.

Theo apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y la miró algo divertido antes de preguntar:

—¿En serio lo sabes?

Ella se giró hacia él e hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.

— _Definitivamente, extrañaba su voz y sus gestos_ — pensó un momento—, _aunque los use para regañarme_ — terminó de pensar con cierto entretenimiento.

—Sí, lo sé. Imagino que se lo darás sin causarle problemas, ¿no?

—Nunca tomé las clases de adivinación, Hermione, no sé de qué me hablas.

Y ella rió. Fue un sonido cantarino que llenó un vacío que Nott no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento.

—Sí, sabes— volvió a decir.

—En realidad no, y sabes que aquí— señaló la habitación—, no puedo mentirte. Es la biblioteca de Salazar, ¿lo olvidas?

Ella volvió a reír y se sentó dónde estaba, frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Evadir la respuesta no es mentir y eso es lo que has estado haciendo así que, Theodore Nott, sí sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Realmente admiraba la inteligencia y suspicacia de esta bruja. Pensaba que de haber crecido como una autentica Rosier, habría quedado en slytherin e, incluso, suponía que de no existir tanto prejuicio contra los nacidos de muggle, siendo sólo Granger, hubiera sido seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes antes que en gryffindor. Demasiado astuta para vestir la simple piel de un león.

—Si respondo, estarás en deuda— afirmó con soberbia.

Fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír ladinamente.

—No, no necesito tu respuesta, sólo necesitaba decirte que lo sé, que supieras que sé lo que tramas y el por qué de tu comportamiento. Además…— se hizo hacia atrás apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento—, el que está en deuda eres tú, no yo.

Theo sólo pudo elevar su ceja entre indignado y confundido. Hermione se levantó, giró alrededor de la mesa y caminó hacia él lentamente y con una media sonrisa. Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó, quedando muy, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Piensas que saldrás airoso luego de lo que hiciste?

Theo tragó fuerte, tenerla así de cerca y sabiendo que no podía besarla, que no debía, era casi tortuoso. Debía escuchar lo que decía, debía prestar atención a sus palabras y no a sus labios, no a su perfume.

—Me enviaste a _disfrutar_ de una tarde de sábado en Malfoy Manor, bebiendo té en la misma sala donde fui torturada hace un año atrás, seguida de una tarde de domingo dónde terminé comprometida— se irguió, lo miró desde la altura y chasqueó la lengua desaprobatoriamente antes de concluir con seriedad y malicia—. Me lo debes, Nott.

Theodore volvió a tragar fuerte. En ese momento pensaba que había sido mucho mejor el silencio de las últimas tres semanas que esas palabras que se clavaron muy profundamente en él. Le había señalado sus errores, de uno se arrepentía, del otro se enorgullecía.

—Y sé que se lo darás, no porque me lo debas a mí sino porque se lo debes a ella. La deuda conmigo me la cobraré en otra oportunidad— concluyó.

Hermione fue hasta el túnel que conectaba la biblioteca con la Sala de los Menesteres pero antes de salir y sin siquiera girarse dijo:

—En el futuro, si formo parte de tus planes, ten la cortesía de informarme.

De esa manera, desapareció.

Theo sabía que debía estar molesto pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Mientras la vio marcharse, incluso escuchando su advertencia, pensó cuán lejos llegarían juntos, cuán imparables serían. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan enigmática como Hermione, tan llena de sorpresas y tan difícil de predecir. Nadie había tenido el coraje de desafiarlo tan abiertamente, provocarlo y acorralarlo como ella lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Sí, la amaba y ya llegaría el momento en el que el mundo lo sabría y temblaría ante las consecuencias de su unión.

Por ahora, el secreto quedaba guardado entre las paredes de la biblioteca de Slytherin.

* * *

Tras volver a utilizar el glamour sobre ella y convertirse nuevamente en una Granger, decidió ir a caminar junto al Lago. Ya había preparado sus cosas y pronto se haría la hora para marcharse hacia Rosier Castle. Su mente divagaba en cómo sería ese lugar. Ya conocía la mansión de los Malfoy, la de los Prince, la cottage de Zabini. Todos esos lugares eran suntuosos pero ahora estaría por ir a un castillo. Esa simple idea hacía que sus nervios crecieran.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo aguantaría Theodore antes de dirigirle la palabra. Duró tres semanas casi, eso la sorprendió porque creyó que sería mucho más larga la espera. Quería incordiarlo sólo para señalarle que ella no sería un adorno en su vida, no sería una muñeca que podría mover a su antojo, todo lo contrario. Deseaba que sintiera que ella era necesaria en su vida, que su presencia, sus palabras valían y que debía tenerla en cuenta de ahora en adelante pero como a una jugadora más en el ajedrez de la vida, no como a una de sus piezas.

Sabía que le costaría, después de todo, había jugado solo toda su vida.

Cerró sus ojos y se echó hacia atrás sintiendo la luz del sol a través de sus párpados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando una sombra la despertó.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las gemelas Carrow mirándola fijamente y con completa seriedad. No las había tratado demasiado por lo que no había aprendido a distinguirlas, no sabía quién era Hestia y quién Flora.

—Granger— dijeron a la vez.

—Debes saber algo— dijo una.

—Ella te necesita— siguió la otra.

—Ella está sola— agregó la primera.

—Nosotras no podemos hacer mucho.

—Nuestra situación tampoco es estable.

—Si intervenimos demasiado.

—Pagaremos las consecuencias— resolvieron ambas a la vez.

Hermione se paró y las miró confundida.

— _¿De qué demonios hablan?_ — pensaba.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando ambas se giraron y comenzaron a caminar. Unos meses atrás, había llegado a la conclusión de que las Carrow tenían el mismo tipo de conexión que poseían Fred y George, sólo que ellas no eran alegres y vivaces, al contrario. Generalmente, al verlas Hermione pensaba en Wednesday Addams por partida doble o en las gemelas de la película 'El resplandor'. Sentía que si se confiaba demasiado, terminaría con la garganta degollada en un instante. No es que fueran realmente peligrosas, era su simple apariencia lúgubre y sombría lo que hacía que se le erizara el vello de los brazos y que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. No entendía como Luna, que parecía ser su opuesto, se desenvolvía tan cómodamente con ellas.

No tenía idea a qué se referían pero igualmente las siguió, movida por la curiosidad y por la frase 'te necesita'. Hermione no podía rechazar el llamado altruista.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al baño en desuso del sexto piso.

Ahí, sentada en un rincón hecha un bollo humano se encontraba Tracey empapada de pies a cabeza. La túnica que había usado durante el cortejo de Malfoy estaba hecha jirones y colgaba de uno de los retretes. Había papel sanitario por todos lados y un olor nauseabundo que casi provocó que vomite. No quería ni pensar qué era.

Corrió hacia ella y vio que estaba inconsciente. Miró a las gemelas que observaban desde la entrada.

—¡¿Ustedes vieron quiénes hicieron esto?!

Ellas no respondían pero su silencio era un claro sí.

—¡¿Por qué no la ayudaron?!

Ambas se miraron y una de ellas indicó:

—Fuimos por ti, ¿no es cierto?

Un '¿qué más quieres?' prácticamente se podía oír tras esas palabras. Ambas se giraron como para marcharse.

—¡Esperen! — gritó Hermione—. Si alguien ve que fueron por mí… ¿podría pasarles lo mismo?

—Lo más probable— dijeron a la vez.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué actúan así?, ¿por qué dejan que las maltraten sólo porque se relacionan con personas fuera de su círculo?

—Porque los débiles se sienten fuertes cuando encuentran a alguien más indefenso que ellos— dijo una.

—Maltratarlos reafirma su propia y endeble confianza— agregó la otra.

—Sienten que tienen poder.

—Y piensan que están libres de las consecuencias.

Hermione las miró sosteniendo la cabeza de una inconsciente Tracey. La rabia se apoderó de ella y prácticamente se convirtió en una Furia en ese preciso instante. Esto era bullying autorizado por viejas y obsoletas reglas que habían perdido el sentido cientos de siglos atrás. Era obvio que regía la ley del más fuerte pero eso debía cambiar. Si no podía acabar con el sistema de vasallaje tan arraigado en la cultura mágica, lo volvería a sus raíces, a lo que debía ser. El más fuerte, el más poderoso debe proteger al más débil y ella es una de las más fuertes, tanto por convicción como por sangre. Ella protegería a quién lo necesite porque ella pertenece a la nobleza, a los aristoi y ella enderezará lo hasta el momento ha crecido torcido y podrido.

Tanto Flora como Hestia sintieron el crepitar de la magia de Hermione y se miraron mutuamente algo sorprendidas. Crecieron adoctrinadas por viejos preceptos, observando el uso de magia antigua, la mayoría de las veces prohibida. Podían reconocer cuando algo poderoso se alzaba ante sus ojos. Una de ellas asintió a la otra y se retiró, la que quedó en el baño sacó su varita y comenzó a poner en orden los alrededores.

—Si tanto temen quedar en el mismo lugar que Tracey, ¿qué haces todavía aquí y a dónde fue tu hermana?

—Flora fue por Madame Pomfrey— respondió mientras recogía la túnica del retrete y la componía.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Hermione señalara:

—Creí… creí que ustedes no querían…— comenzó sorprendida y dudando.

—Así era… pero tú estás aquí. Tracey no está sola y puede que las cosas cambien a partir de ahora.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Tienes poder, Granger— respondió acercándose—. Y como cualquiera que admira y venera el poder, nosotras nos doblegamos ante él.

Hestia sonrió, algo que Hermione nunca había visto y decidió que estaba en lo cierto, estaba viendo a una auténtica Wednesday Addams.

—Soy hija de muggles— dijo de inmediato y miró su reflejo en el espejo pensando que tal vez, sin querer, el glamour se había ido pero no, seguía siendo una Granger. No comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo la chica.

—Lo eres— respondió la bruja asintiendo—, pero eres fuerte— miró hacia un costado y agregó—. Los Carrow tenemos una debilidad por los magos y brujas poderosos, eso condenó a nuestros tíos Alecto y Amycus— miró fijamente a Hermione una vez más—. No seremos como ellos pero seguimos siendo Carrow.

Estaba a punto de responder algo más cuando escuchó a Madame Pomfrey entrar al baño con velocidad.

Una vez hechas las primeras curaciones, la llevaron a la enfermería. Se quedó unas horas junto a ella. Poppy fue amable al permitirle quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera diciendo que no la considera una simple alumna luego de todo lo que vivieron.

La enfermera había atendido a Davis en innumerables ocasiones. Había visto sus heridas muy bien escondidas cada vez que volvía de las vacaciones, sabía que los padres de la chica la maltrataban. Lo de las últimas semanas la había sorprendido. Creyó que estaba a salvo ahora que Theodore se hacía cargo de los deberes de los Nott, confiaba en que el chico la cuidaría para que ni sus padres ni nadie más pusieran un dedo sobre la joven bruja. Sin embargo, descubrió que estaba equivocada. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, durante el último mes, Tracey Davis había sido víctima de acciones terribles y decidió que había sido suficiente, esto debía acabar y Mcgonagall debía intervenir. Por eso fue hasta su despacho.

El tiempo pasó y en un determinado momento, Hermione observó a la chica y decidió que debía hablar.

—Sé que estás despierta— dijo.

Pero la bruja no se inmutó. De todas las personas del mundo, a quién menos quería ver era a Granger. Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar lo que consideraba sus errores y tenerla a ella ahí a su lado era el recuerdo constante de una amistad que consideraba fracasada. No deseaba enfrentar los ojos color café de la gryffindor, no quería ser juzgada por la primera persona que la valoró más allá de su estatus o su relación con los Nott. Hermione fue su primera y única amiga verdadera y sentía que le había fallado, que la había engañado y que no tenía derecho a estar a su lado. No podía revelarle las intenciones de Theodore y se sentía pésimo por ocultarle cosas.

—Pide liberarte— soltó simple y llanamente.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tracey abriera los ojos de repente y mirara a Hermione de golpe.

—No puedo— respondió tras unos segundos.

—Claro que puedes y creo que debes hacerlo.

—Hmph, ¿qué sabrá una hija de muggles sobre estas cosas?

—Sé lo suficiente como para entender que debes liberarte.

—Él… Theodore…

—No te protege, él te ha abandonado— resolvió.

—¡No! — dijo casi con ahogo—, él nunca…

Pero Hermione la interrumpió mirándola con seriedad:

—Tú lo conoces de toda la vida, te lo concedo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevo tratándolo— quedó un segundo contemplando sus palabras—, creo que él, a su manera retorcida y complicada, te está dando la oportunidad de ser libre.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Tracey—, dijo y tomó una de sus manos con suavidad—, hace poco me explicaste lo que es la relación sinalagmática. Me has dicho que es entre pares, de diferente nivel pero _pares_ a fin de cuentas. En tu caso, nobles— le sonrió con cierta condescendencia antes de continuar—. Y él ha faltado a su palabra. Él te ha dejado sola adrede.

Eso encolerizó a la slytherin. Debía explicar, debía justificar a su Señor.

—No, no lo ha hecho. Estoy viva gracias a él. Theo nos salvó a mí y a mi hermano de los mortífagos, del Señor Oscuro, de mi… de mi padre… él…

Hermione casi maternalmente le respondió:

—Eso es tiempo pasado. Ahora Theodore Nott te ha dejado a tu suerte. Él, como tu Señor, debería intervenir e intermediar por ti pero no lo hace.

—Él tiene un plan— dijo y pensó—: _Uno que te involucra a ti_ — apretó con fuerza las sábanas atrapándolas en su puño, conteniendo lágrimas de impotencia que querían salir.

Hermione se rió ante esas palabras llamando la atención de Tracey.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene... y son varios— acarició su frente y suspiró—. Theo siempre tiene planes para él, para los demás, para el mundo entero me atrevería a decir.

La slytherin la miraba con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos y llenos de duda.

—Escucha—, volvió a decir Hermione—, él puede manejar muchos hilos, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero no puede dominar completamente tu voluntad, no puede quitarte lo que no le pertenece.

Sin comprender aun lo que se le estaba diciendo, Tracey le respondió:

—Yo le pertenezco, mi familia le pertenece. Soy una Davis, los Davis se deben a los Nott desde hace siglos.

Otro suspiro de parte de Hermione hizo que Tracey frunciera el ceño y la mirara con cierta desaprobación. Pensaba que siendo una hija de muggles y de gryffindor no podía llegar a comprender completamente por más que se le explicara con cuadros y diagramas. Sin embargo, ella desconocía que Hermione se había devorado libros enteros esas últimas semanas, había investigado sobre los señoríos y los feudos mágicos desde la Alta Edad Media hasta la actualidad. Podía decirse que ahora Granger sabía más del asunto que la propia Davis.

—Es verdad, por nacimiento te debes a los Nott— sonrió de lado y agregó—: pero puedes elegir dejarlo.

Tracey la observó extrañada. Quería decirle que no podía pero Hermione se le adelantó.

—Los Davis le pertenecen por el juramento sinalagmático. Tú le debes tu lealtad en tanto él te proteja. Lo ha hecho en el pasado pero lo ha dejado de hacer en el presente y yo creo, Tracey, estoy más que segura que él te está dando la posibilidad de que tú tomes tu libertad para que tú misma puedas decidir qué quieres hacer de tu vida. Él te ha dejado sola a propósito, ante toda la comunidad mágica en Hogwarts, para que nadie pueda hablar en tu contra si tú exiges eximirte del contrato que ata a tu familia.

— _¿Podría... podría ser eso cierto?_ — pensó—, _¿podría Granger tener razon?_

—Dime si eso no es algo que él haría, ¿eh? — elevó su ceja izquierda de manera interrogativa y sonrió de lado—, dime, Tracey, ¿me equivoco?, ¿eso no sería algo que él haría?

La bruja quedó consternada ante todo lo que se le fue dicho. Miraba un punto fijo en su cama. Contenía con todas sus fuerzas el nudo en su garganta. Pensaba que por supuesto que Hermione tenía razón, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?, ella que lo conoce desde la cuna, no vio que la había dejado a la deriva para brindarle su espacio y así ella pudiera decidir qué hacer de su vida. La había hecho a un lado para que tomara sus propias decisiones.

La voz de Hermione la trajo de regreso.

—Sus últimos actos o, mejor dicho, sus últimas inacciones son una oportunidad— dijo y decidió agregar—: no conozco completamente cómo es el trato en el mundo mágico pero en el muggle de la Edad Media, si un señor no protegía a sus vasallos, estos quedaban eximidos del juramento y podían exigir o tomar por sí mismos su libertad— miró la noche a través de la ventana y continuó—: Theo puede controlar muchas cosas pero no tú voluntad. Tú debes, por ti misma, romper con el juramento sanguíneo. Si él lo hiciera, sabe que sería interpretado como un desprecio, te mancharía. Sabe que las demás familias lo entenderían como un repudio y que eso te jugaría en contra, te perjudicaría y te aprecia demasiado para que eso pase.

Observó un momento las reacciones de Tracey. Se había sonrojado ante sus últimas palabras.

—Theo está esperando pacientemente tu decisión. Él está aguardando a que decidas si quieres quedarte con él o tomar tu propio camino. Sé que si decides seguir con los Nott, él volverá a protegerte como antes y que si decides irte, él apoyará tu decisión.

Se puso de pie para marcharse.

—Pero, como digo, debe ser tu voluntad, tu decisión— le sonrió, presionó su mano un poco más y se despidió—. Ahora, debo volver a la Torre. Cuando regrese del receso, te veré de nuevo y esta vez no dejaré que huyas de mí... debemos aclarar un par de cosas.

Antes de que pudiera dejar la enfermería y sin siquiera darse cuenta, Tracey preguntó:

—¿Có-cómo…?, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de esto?

Hermione se giró apenas y sonrió. Su postura era segura y altiva. Su mirada guardaba poder, decisión, seguridad.

—Porque de a poco puedo entender cómo piensa un Señor respecto a sus vasallos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿queda alguno de los fieles lectores de Rosas y espinas por ahí? Espero estén bien y que encuentren agradable este capítulo. Sé que después de tanta espera tal vez decepcione a la inmensa mayoría por no ser lo que imaginaban.

Espero que todo el asunto de Tracey no los haya agotado y aburrido. Ella es un personaje que quiero mucho y es mi debilidad perderme en su historia personal.

¿Qué les pareció ese breve momento entre Theo y Hermione?

Creo que me quedo con el momento Blaise-Tracey jajaja.

Sé que quieren ver la reacción de los Weasley así como la revelación ante el mundo mágico. Juro que nos acercamos, lo juro, lo juro!

No abandono mis historias, tengan paciencia, por favor.

Los quiero!

 **Respuestas:**

 **lunatico0030:** hola! No merezco perdón alguno luego de tardar tanto, lo sé. Un abrazo.

 **MarleSorey:** Debo reconocer que la inspiración nunca falta, sólo es el tiempo lo que no abunda. De hecho, la historia está completa en mi cabeza, por lo menos los hechos principales. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu constante presencia. Eres un sol. Besos de chocolate para ti también! PD: has vuelto a soñar con Tracey? jejeje.

 **melisa:** Este capítulo resuelve muchas cosas y explica muchas actitudes, especialmente las de Theo respecto a Tracey. Respecto a Narcissa… ella quedó anonadada cuando se rompió la maldición y eso hizo que le tomara cierto aprecio a Hermione. Ella siempre ha querido una niña y nunca pudo por más que lo intentó. Lucius le explicó lo de la maldición y no pudo más que resignarse. Ahora está pensando que tal vez si pueda disfrutar de una nieta jejeje. Espero que aún estés por ahí luego de tantos meses. Un abrazo.

 **danaesirianneblack:** Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Un abrazo muy fuerte!

 **anaylen:** jajajaja, por suerte Snape tiene un corazón fuerte, después de todo ha pasado por dos guerras siendo doble espía. Hermione ha comenzado a sacar sus garras de leona y su a vestir la piel de serpiente. La recompensa de Tracey por soportar tanto será buena… o eso creo yo jajaja. Espero estés por ahí y hayas disfrutado este cap. Besos

 **Yuki Nicky1:** Bueno… jajajaja… querida lectora! Has disfrutado esta actualización? Espero que sí. Dime qué te ha parecido y si ha cumplido con tus expectativas. Igual, bastante de lo que hay aquí tú ya lo sabías, son tus privilegios de lectora beta jaja. Un abrazo!

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Y volví con Rosas y espinas! Jajaja. A Snape le dará varios más, especialmente porque Hermione es impulsiva como los leones y eso desafía la salud cardiaca de su tío. Tracey será su mano derecha, te lo aseguro, pero todavía deben resolverse un par de cosas. Espero hayas disfrutado este cap. Besitos!

 **Black-Nott:** ¿sigues ahí? Espero que sí… tus reviews son uno de los que más espero. Gracias por tus palabras. Dentro de poco hará un año de haber perdido a mi abuela y este año ha sido duro en muchos aspectos pero sigo aquí aunque me retrase. Jajaja, la imagen de Malfoy en mallas es muy buena jajaja. Theo puede que tenga sus momentos de crisis aunque yo no me caracterizo por ser muy dramática en temas amorosos, no me salen. Como bien has señalado: sí, Tracey ha descubierto que sus sentimientos por Hermione van más allá de la simple tarea de Theo y, como señalé en este capítulo, ella ahora debe tomar una decisión antes de saber que Herms es una Rosier. Tal vez ya intuyas hacia donde va todo jejeje. Nott ya sabe que le quiere regalar un piano, lo escuchó en la habitación. Astoria no ha salido aquí pero está hecha una furia y dirige esos sentimientos hacia Tracey. Espero saber de ti! PD: hazte una cuenta en fanfiction… si llego a tardar mucho, puedes escribirme un mensaje, siempre los respondo. Siendo una lectora invitada, me pone mal no poder contestarte. Porfa, hazte una cuenta, así nos mantenemos más en contacto y, ¿quién sabe? Puedo resolver tus dudas jejeje. Un abrazo.

 **GabiLime14:** Isadora aún tiene un par de presentaciones más jajaja. Debí quitar una pequeña intervención de este capítulo porque quedaba muy colgado pero creo que la agregaré en el cap que viene. Te gusta la relación entre Blaise y Tracey? Sé que es rara pero ha nacido en la propia redacción de la historia jajaja. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización. Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Gracias! escribe tu nombre la próxima vez si lo deseas, así puedo identificarte. Un abrazo

 **Fran Ktrin Black:** Jejeje, Tracey está terminando su acto doloroso. Un abrazo para ti.

 **crazzy76:** Gracias! espero te haya gustado este cap. Un abrazo

 **Agentegs005:** Gracias! besos

 **Natalia MerVel:** ¿Te ha gustado un poquito este capítulo? Espero que sí. Eres de las lectoras más fieles, te agradezco muchísimo estar siempre al pendiente. ¿Por qué no te abres una cuena en fanfiction? De ser así, si tardo mucho y quieres saber qué pasa con esta historia, puedes escribirme un PM, siempre los respondo. Juro que quiero responderte los reviews pero al ser tú una lectora guest me es imposible. Respecto a Astoria y Draco. Piensa que Hermione puede sacar provecho de eso… sólo debemos pensar si Hermione será capaz de pedir la retribución correspondiente por entregar a uno de sus vasallos o será la niña romántica que Tracey siempre señala. Gracias por ser tan fiel, no me cansaré de decirlo así como de pedirte que te hagas una cuenta así mantenemos contacto jejeje. Todo mi cariño para ti.

 **tenshin anime:** Gracias! me tardé muchísimo. Me alegra que te gusten tracey y Blaise, a mi me encantan. Ojalá estés aún por ahí. Un abrazo.

 **minerva91:** Gracias por cada palabra! Jejeje, tu duda creo que queda explicada en este capítulo. Blaise la besa dentro del rito de cortejo y theo no. El contacto, las palabras durante el rito deben ser muy cuidadosos porque puede acabar en un compromiso. Estando por fuera, no hay problema. Imagina que sino, los cientos de noviazgos en Hogwarts terminarían en matrimonio. Espero estes por ahí. Un abrazo.

 **Vicdany:** Gracias! diez meses después, un nuevo capítulo, lo siento por tardar tanto. Hermione ayudará a Blaise y Tracey pero no sé si de la manera que crees jejeje. Un fuerte abrazo para ti! Mis cariños

 **Yazmin932:** algo tarde pero aquí estoy. Un abrazo para ti!

 **Lorena:** espero estes por ahí te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero haber resuelto hacia donde va la amistad de Tracey y Herms aunque aún no ha quedado todo aclarado. Un abrazo! XD

 **CamilaAAA:** Gracias! un abrazo

 **Karen418:** Jejeje, tarde pero seguro he actualizado. Besos

 **Iris haruno:** tardo un poco pero actualizo. Un abrazo!

 **Alleejjaa:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida! Espero estés por ahí y hayas disfrutado esta actualización. Besos! XD

 **emiigalindez90:** Muchas, muchas gracias! ojalá estés ahí todavía. Un abrazo.

 **gaby:** Te ha gustado el cap? Espero saber de ti. Tardo pero no abandono. Besitos.

 **Guest2:** gracias a ti! Un abrazo

 **Reno Alvarez:** Aquí estoy jejeje!

 **Sara:** gracias! saludos!

 **Carol Rosalie Cullen:** Gracias y bienvenida! Jajaja, soy sincera con los que preguntan, no sé qué hacer entre Ginny y Harry. Se pelearán, eso seguro, si se reconcilian luego, eso no sé… es que en este fic Daphne es muy engreída, de no serlo por ahí la emparejaba con Harry pero no… veremos jeje… Espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Besos!

 **Pau:** El theomione es mi pareja favorita. Aunque me maten, no me gusta el dramione jeje. Soy de las parejas raras jaja. Un abrazo!

 **Sovereign-Perfection-Doll:** Gracias! muchas muchas gracias! Esa amistad seguirá, aún deben resolver algunos asuntos pero seguirán juntas. Aún no lo ha hecho, puede cubrir la marca con magia oscura pero debe tener pleno permiso de Hermione. Jajaja, mi theo es más oscuro que el promedio, lo reconozco, pero es que no me lo imagino dulce, no como la mayoría al menos. Un abrazo y cariños!

 **Lily Cullen Snape Malfoy:** Hola! Espero te haya gustado esta actualización. Un abrazo.

 **LluviaDeOro:** Sí, esta historia tiene como excusa una historia de amor pero va más bien de las relaciones humanas y de la sociedad aristocrática mágica… algo con lo que se me va la olla a veces jajaja. Estoy aquí, retomando de a poco mis fics. Espero saber de ti. Un abrazo

 **kokoniaco:** Gracias! Un abrazo

 **yoxo:** Aquí he actualizado XD. Besos

 **Lolita:** Muchas gracias! El theomine es mi favorito, el número 1 en mi top 5 jajaja. Qué pasará cuando se enteren? Revuelo mágico.

 **Lia Phantom:** Hola! Aquí estoy con la actualización! Ya te he respondido tus preguntas jejeje. Si tienes nuevas, no dudes en preguntar de nuevo. Besos

 **blomm03:** Muchas, muchas gracias! Pongo mucho de mí en estos fics así que me alegra cuando les gusta lo que sale de mi loca cabeza. Espero saber si te ha gustado la actualización. Un abrazo

 **CCBPotter:** Gracias! aquí estoy! Cariños.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado estas palabras**

 **¿dejan un review?**

 **Es el alimento de toda historia.**

 **Un saludo a todos, chicos.**

 **XD**


	21. El castillo que espera

**¡Hola!** Un capítulo más de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia es rating T, es decir que su contenido no es apropiado para niños, pero sí es apropiado para adolescentes mayores de 13 años por lo que puedo trabajar con algo de violencia, algo de lenguaje grosero menor y sugerir temas adultos (no describirlos abiertamente). Si a alguien le molesta algo de lo que escribo y considera que debo subir el rating a M, por favor, hágamelo saber antes de que me lleguen las advertencias de fanfiction. Siempre estoy atenta a sus sugerencias y no es mi intención molestarlos ni incomodarlos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **El castillo que espera**

Apenas Hermione salió de la enfermería, vio apostado contra la pared y entre las sombras a Theodore Nott completamente relajado, con sus manos en los bolsillos, su corbata desaliñada y las mangas de su camisa recogidas mostrando sus antebrazos. Ella sabía que llevarlos al descubierto era la manera que tenía de mofarse de los demás, especialmente de los gryffindors, recordándoles que él no era un mortífago, no tomó la marca dijeran lo que dijeran, les gustara o no.

Sonreía de lado mientras la miraba fijamente de reojo, saboreando con tranquilidad una de sus paletas de cereza. Tenía ese típico brillo pícaro en sus ojos que Hermione no sabría decir si era por orgullo o por conspiración, quizá era ambas cosas a la vez. Parecía que vigilaba desde la distancia el lugar en el que Tracey estaba, tal vez incluso preocupado por el alcance del último ataque que había recibido.

—Aceleraste un proceso que venía cociéndose de a poco— le dijo sin mediar otras palabras.

Ella elevó sus hombros restando valor al reclamo y respondió con soltura:

—Parte del precio que pagas por involucrarme— le sonrió y agregó burlonamente—: me sorprendería si me dijeras que esto estaba fuera de tus cálculos. Me llevaría a pensar que estás perdiendo tu toque.

El sonido grave de la risa de Theo era apenas audible, podría decirse que era premeditadamente suave para que sólo ella lo disfrute.

—Es verdad— reconoció y pasó la paleta de una mejilla a la otra—. Conozco el guión de esta obra.

Se acercó unos pocos pasos con su característico aire de seguridad sin dejar de sonreírle, quedando la mitad de su rostro iluminado y la otra mitad en las sombras. La contempló un instante antes de decir:

—Aunque tú, siendo la temible leona sobreprotectora que eres, hubieras tomado cartas en el asunto más allá de si yo lo hubiera querido o no.

—Difícilmente— resolvió de inmediato—, ustedes mantienen sus asuntos entre cuatro paredes. De no haber convivido con ella, de no haberme _involucrado_ por medio de dos cortejos, no hubiera sido testigo del maltrato. Incluso sospecho que esos cortejos potenciaron la violencia.

—¿'Ustedes'? — preguntó elevando una de sus cejas divertido.

Hermione entendió ese gesto sobrador.

¿Qué quería decir ella con ese "ustedes" siendo que también era una noble y sangrepura? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no sólo guardaba sus asuntos entre cuatro paredes sino en una caja bien hermética, protegida por su madre y su tío, dos esfinges sumamente peligrosas.

—Ustedes… los slytherins— respondió de inmediato—, dejan sus asuntos lejos de la mirada de los demás.

Fue el turno de Theo de encoger sus hombros. Sin embargo, de inmediato, su postura corporal se tensó, miró hacia la enfermería con un gesto sombrío y agregó con seriedad.

—Tracey es demasiado leal como para darse cuenta por ella misma que le estoy dando la opción de elegir su destino… las acciones de los demás estaban alcanzando niveles de violencia preocupantes— miró hacia un costado—, de continuar escalando, deberé intervenir y eso arruinaría el objetivo final.

La bruja observó atentamente la actitud de Theo, el cambio corporal y el uso cuidadoso de las palabras seleccionadas. No había juego ni desprecio, tampoco el tono de su voz era neutral o juguetón, al contrario, se lo escuchaba afectado, inquieto. Él había decidido abrirse a ella, enseñar su preocupación e incluso su orgullo por Tracey Davis. Hermione comprendió el valor de lo que estaba observando, de lo que Theodore Nott le estaba obsequiando. Estaba deslizando levemente su máscara de 'amo y señor del mundo', estaba dejando por un instante el vals de las mentiras y sólo frente a ella.

— _No_ — pensó—, _no está dejando el vals, me está invitando a bailar con él para susurrarme conspirativamente al oído sus pensamientos._

Esa era la manera sutil que él tenía para pedirle disculpas.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en los animales cuando muestran la yugular a sus iguales o superiores, porque eso era el equivalente de lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento ante ella: le estaba mostrando un atisbo de sus emociones, sus planes, su vulnerabilidad; aquello que más escondía de la mirada ajena.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Hacía tiempo había aceptado la invitación a esa pista de baile. Godric la perdone por dejarse abrazar por una serpiente, por dejar que su veneno comience a inmunizarla de a poco, con breves dosis que la adaptaban a esta nueva vida.

—No puedes culparla. Eres demasiado retorcido como para decir las cosas de manera más directa.

Él simplemente asintió. No iba a negar una verdad demasiado obvia y evidente. Volvió a mirarla y se acercó un paso más quedando completamente a la luz. Theo se sentía como una mariposa nocturna acercándose a las llamas de manera peligrosa, atraído por su luz ¿sería esta bruja capaz de quemar sus alas con el simple fuego de su existencia?

—Aun así… tú comprendiste— murmuró—, con tan poco viste a través del velo de las apariencias.

Theo no pudo evitar alzar su mano hasta la mejilla de Hermione, dejándola lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de la chica pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Como le dije a Tracey hace un momento…— comenzó a decir e inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano de Theodore, dejándose tocar, sintiendo su tacto, autorizando el roce—… comienzo a comprender cómo piensa un Señor respecto a sus vasallos.

Él sonrió embelesado.

Con el pulgar, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla aproximándose a los labios de la chica. Tocaba el fuego y se dejaba consumir por su calor. Con la mínima consciencia que le quedaba en estado de alerta, guardó en su bolsillo la mano libre antes de extenderla y abrazar a la bruja, atrayéndola hacia él completamente.

Debía evitar caer en el abismo de la tentación.

—Aprendes rápido— respondió—, muy rápido.

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, que pudo pensar mientras la bebía con la mirada. Ella le sonrió y alzó su propia mano hasta la de él, presionándola aún más contra su rostro.

—Suelen decir que soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación— agregó.

—Y la más hermosa.

—Hay quienes difieren.

—Son ciegos que no aprecian la belleza.

—Y tú un tramposo que ha visto lo que nadie más puede… por el momento.

—Un simple premio por fijar mi mirada y mi interés en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado.

—Así que soy el lugar correcto, ¿eh?— señaló divertida.

El chasqueó su lengua antes de decir:

—A veces lo pongo en duda—, ella lo miró intrigada—. Pongo en duda si eres lo correcto o si eres mi perdición.

La bruja rió bajito, sus ojos se volvieron color miel y brillaban.

—Luna suele decirme que perderse es la mejor manera de encontrar el camino perfecto.

—Mmmm, debo darle la razón…— admitió y comenzó a enredar el resto de sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la bruja con su pulgar—. Tú eres la perfección… _mi_ perfección.

Hermione tomó la mano de Theo antes de que siguiera avanzando y la hiciera desear más. Llevó la palma hasta sus labios y la besó con delicadeza. Sin apartar su boca, lo miró de reojo y extendió su mano libre hasta tomar el palillo, sacándole el dulce que el mago continuaba saboreando con suavidad.

—Somos el fruto prohibido del otro— susurró Hermione y, fijando su mirada en el rojo carmesí de la golosina en sus dedos, agregó—: cuando llegue el día que nos demos el codiciado mordisco, ¿seremos expulsados del paraíso?

—No— respondió agitado—, crearemos uno a nuestra imagen y semejanza.

Ella lo miró fijo y elevó aún más la comisura de sus labios. Soltó la mano de Theo que quedó suspendida en el aire, casi de manera suplicante, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose. Observó una vez más el dulce que aún tenía en su mano y antes de girarse rumbo a su habitación agregó con picardía:

—Creo que me llevaré el sabor de tus labios conmigo.

Con esas palabras se llevó a su boca la paleta de Theo, dejando escapar una risa traviesa.

El mago quedó hipnotizado, mirando cómo se perdía al doblar por el pasillo. Tragó con fuerza en un vano intento por humedecer su garganta. Hermione sí que sabía cómo hacerle pagar y con intereses su intento de manipularla, aunque él estaba más que dispuesto a seguir endeudado si esta era la forma de pago que implementaba esa bruja, _su bruja_.

—Definitivamente, ella es mi _perfecta perdición_ — susurró mientras volvía su rostro hacia la enfermería para luego emprender su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Tenía la firme intención de sumergirse en agua bien, bien helada.

Theodore no era ningún santo, no tenía pensamientos castos y puros. Su imaginación era lo suficientemente vívida como para suplantar el objeto de sus deseos por un instante. Sólo debía concentrarse en el sabor de su boca que ya había probado y en el gemido sutil que había provocado en ella al rozarla con su lengua aquella noche en la biblioteca de Salazar. Debía recrear el sonido de su voz, la suavidad de su piel; recordar su risa traviesa, su respiración agitada, sus labios envolviendo la paleta de cereza y reemplazarla en su mente con el miembro que sostenía en sus manos con fuerza en ese momento. Sólo así podía liberar la agónica electricidad que lo recorría en la intimidad de las duchas porque no, el agua helada no había sido suficiente. Debió extinguir con sus propias manos el fuego que maliciosamente había iniciado su bruja.

Minutos después y con la mente fría, pudo enfocarse en aquello que urgía poner en movimiento de inmediato mientras secaba su cuerpo y se vestía una vez más.

Como le había dicho a Hermione, ella había acelerado los tiempos y él debía actuar en consecuencia. Fue hasta su habitación con tranquilidad sabiendo a quién se encontraría allí. Vio que estaba solo y tumbado de espaldas en su cama así que selló la puerta para que Draco, si es que decidía ser inoportuno y aparecerse en ese momento, no pudiera entrar.

Lo observó y, al igual que Hermione con Tracey, sabía muy bien que Blaise se encontraba despierto pero que simulaba dormir para no enfrentarlo así que, de la misma manera que su bruja, él le hablaría sin importarle sus deseos de privacidad y silencio.

—Zabini, no has preparado tu bolso.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Blaise lo escuchó y no le pasó desapercibido que lo llamara por el apellido y no por el nombre. Aún estaba molesto y, realmente, tenía pocos deseos de tratarlo así que decidió que lo ignoraría no importara cuánto insistiera ni cómo lo llamase.

—Le daré la libertad a Tracey— dijo Theo de repente.

Esas palabras hicieron que se girara y sentara de inmediato con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — preguntó con incredulidad.

—Lo que oíste— respondió.

El moreno se irguió con rapidez, había violencia en sus ojos, y tomó su varita. Estaba listo para batirse en duelo si era necesario.

—No puedo creer que, después de todo, le pagues de esa manera— dijo entre dientes—, ¡¿cómo puedes repudiarla?!, la convertirás en una paria absoluta. ¿No fue suficiente para ti todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora?

Theo lo miró con seriedad y luego bajó sus ojos hasta la varita que lo estaba amenazando. Blaise no vio el movimiento, ni siquiera escuchó la maldición que utilizó, lo único que supo es que de un momento a otro su propia varita parecía quemarlo al punto que debió soltarla. Miró su palma, tenía una laceración importante en ella.

—Le daré la libertad a Tracey— comenzó a decir de nuevo mirándolo desde la altura con soberbia—, cuando ella lo pida…— continuó diciendo logrando que Blaise lo mire de repente con duda, esperando escuchar la trampa al ver la sonrisa ladina de Theodore—. Siempre y cuando yo consiga algo este fin de semana.

Blaise respiraba pesadamente. Su mano dolía horrores, había usado una maldición en él y claramente eso no sanaría aplicando simple esencia de díctamo. Las implicancias de lo que estaba escuchando eran obvias y estaban haciendo girar los engranajes de su mente con velocidad.

Parecía ser que Tracey le pediría la libertad a su _Señor_ Nott, algo que creía imposible pero ya había aprendido a creer en las palabras premonitorias de Theo, por lo que no ponía en duda ese hecho. Lo preocupante para él fue la siguiente sentencia: él se la daría… le daría la libertad _siempre_ y _cuando_ consiga algo ese fin de semana.

Que le estuviera _comentando_ esos hechos como quien habla del clima sólo le indicaba que el encargado de conseguir lo que quería sería él, Blaise, y que no lo haría como un favor que coloque a Theo en deuda. No, lo haría por libre y absoluta voluntad, sin reclamo posible, sin cuentas que saldar en el futuro. Lo haría porque él sería capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para darle a Tracey lo que quisiera y si ella quería su libertad, él la ayudaría a conseguirla.

—¿Qué…— comenzó a decir con resignación, apretando sus dientes por el dolor de su herida—. ¿Qué debo conseguir?

Theodore Nott amplió su sonrisa y fue hasta su escritorio con una parsimonia exasperante, abrió una de las gavetas y sacó una caja. Caminó hacia Blaise y se la entregó diciendo:

—El tren de Hogwarts parte mañana a primera hora.

Zabini tragó fuerte y lo miró con seriedad mientras escuchaba las pocas palabras con las que se le decía lo que debía conseguir. El cómo ya era problema suyo. Cuando Theo acabó, se dirigió a su propia cama a recostarse mientras él abría su bolso y guardaba algunas prendas. Tomó una de sus camisas y la trasfiguró en una venda con la que envolvió su mano mientras maldecía hacia sus adentros a Nott y toda su genealogía pasada y futura.

* * *

La mañana de ese sábado, mucho antes de que el Salón Comedor abriera sus puertas para el desayuno, encontró a Severus Snape en la oficina de Minerva Mcgonagall esperando.

La directora de Hogwarts no podía ocultar su rostro contrariado mientras que el Jefe de la casa Slytherin se mostraba inmutable y completamente desafectado. Al cabo de unos minutos y viendo que las personitas a las que estaba esperando se tardarían un poco más de lo que suponía, decidió romper el silencio.

—Ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

Minerva detuvo su mirada en él y respondió:

—¿De quién hablas?, ¿de la madre o de la hija?

Severus sopesó un segundo la pregunta antes de continuar.

—Ambas.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa— respondió de inmediato siendo lo más sincera posible sobre sus recaudos respecto a Evelyn Prince, a pesar de que le estaba hablando a su primo.

Él suspiró.

—Hace poco más de ocho años te presentaste en _su_ casa y conociste a la niña que luego aprendiste a querer y adorar. _Ella_ la educó, _ella_ la formó, _ella_ sembró las bases de la pequeña leona que tanto apadrinaste durante todo este tiempo. Nada de eso ha cambiado. ¿Por qué le temerías a lo que has amado ciegamente hasta hace unos meses?

—Porque sé de lo que es capaz ahora que ha mostrado sus colores, conozco el alcance de sus influencias.

— _Ella_ no es su padre.

—No…— reconoció—, se parece más a su tía… a Eileen.

—Tal vez…— respondió apenas—, pero es mucho más fuerte y decidida. _Ella_ no se doblegará, no se rendirá, no se someterá ni tampoco permitirá que nadie, ni cercano ni lejano, ponga un dedo sobre su pequeña.

La bruja apretó sus labios fuertemente por las implicancias de las palabras de Severus, por ese reconocimiento velado. Entendía que a los ojos del mago, fue la debilidad de su madre, su carácter endeble, lo que permitió tanto dolor en su vida y el comienzo de su transitar por las sombras.

—Tú tampoco dejarás que algo así ocurra— agregó—, estoy segura que serías capaz de muchas cosas, terribles algunas, sólo para preservar su bienestar.

—Viví toda mi vida para saldar deudas, Minerva.

La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras.

—Puede que le grites al mundo que lo haces por una deuda de vida, que estás obligado por un Nombre, incluso puede que insistas que se lo debes al padre o a la madre por un pasado que algunos están empezando a recordar. Pero sé muy bien que más allá de todo, esa pequeña bruja se hizo su lugar en tu corazón por derecho propio, antes de que la guerra se desatara y no deberías avergonzarte por tener esos sentimientos.

—Dejaré de ocultarlo tan pobremente, frente a ti por lo menos, el día que tú dejes de influenciarte por viejos temores de generaciones pasadas.

—¿Debo recordarte que yo pertenezco a esa _generación pasada_ que señalas?

—La mayoría de ellos están muertos o presos. Deja de perseguir fantasmas.

—En sus hijos perviven sus legados— dijo con énfasis—, legado que Hermione intenta tomar.

—Deberías confiar más en ella y en lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Confío en ella…— reconoció con pesar—, pero eso no evita que tema… que tema por ella misma y por todos.

El hombre cruzó sus brazos con la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba y alzó su mentón con orgullo, mirando desde lo alto a la directora, su amiga a estas alturas aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, y comenzó a decir con su tono monocorde:

—Escucha mi consejo, he demostrado que se puede creer en mí a pesar de las apariencias— agregó con cierta diversión a esas últimas palabras—. Si te dejas llevar por tus miedos, sólo la alejarás y la dañarás. ¿Acaso no prefieres quedarte cerca para señalarle posibles errores, para aconsejarla, para escucharla?

La bruja quedó un instante contemplando el peso de esas palabras cuando las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes. Había abierto la red flú a pedido de Snape, supuso que era para que pudiera usarla con Hermione, no esperó que alguien la utilizara para entrar a Hogwarts.

—Profesora Mcgonagall— saludó con calidez el recién llegado—, quiero decir, Directora Mcgonagall, ¿cómo está usted?

—¡Harry!— dijo sorprendida.

Severus sonreía por dentro.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, Minerva, el señor Potter nos acompañará— dijo excusándose.

Su silencio sobre la presencia del chico había sido adrede. Deseaba admirar y deleitarse con la expresión de absoluta sorpresa de la mujer.

—Profesor Snape— saludó Harry con cierta timidez al verlo.

Hasta el momento no se habían visto ni tratado desde aquella fatídica noche en que creyó que había muerto tras entregarle los recuerdos. Durante su juicio, Harry había dado su testimonio pero en ausencia de Severus puesto que se encontraba sanando sus heridas casi mortales.

—Joven Potter— respondió con sobriedad al saludo.

—En-entonces tú… tú sabes…— comenzó a tartamudear la bruja.

—Esteee… sí…— dijo enfatizando su palabra con un gesto de afirmación—, si es que está hablando de Hermione, claro.

—No… no creí que… que ella fuera a confiar en sus… viejos… amigos…

—No en todos— respondió Harry de inmediato y se sonrojó—, debo admitir que los demás no se tomarían tan bien las… novedades y creo… creo que hace lo correcto en guardar silencio por el momento.

—¿Y a ti no te molesta? — preguntó admirada.

Esa pregunta era una que también Severus deseaba hacer y que pensaba esperar el momento oportuno para formularla. Sin embargo, Mcgonagall le había ahorrado la molestia.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió con vehemencia—, no niego que todo el asunto me sorprende tanto o más que a ella misma pero… juzgarla ahora por… por _eso_ … sería como haberla juzgado antes por ser hija de muggles y no sería muy diferente a lo que hacen los mortifagos y supremacistas, ¿no? — Sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera vivaz, tanto que recordaban a su madre—. Ella es Hermione sin importar su origen.

Minerva se enderezó ante esas palabras y reconoció la verdad en ellas. No era muy diferente a lo que Severus le había estado diciendo unos minutos antes. Se sintió anciana al reconocer cuánto había madurado el jovencito que había sacrificado demasiado por el mundo mágico.

Los tres escucharon cómo se movía la gárgola dejando entrar a la joven bruja que aguardaban.

—Directora— saludó con un simple gesto y una frialdad que se coló en el corazón de Mcgonagall, hurgando en la culpa que estaba comenzando a sentir—, Profesor Snape— dijo con un claro cambio en su tono de voz y sonriéndole. En ese momento, vio a su amigo—. ¡Harry! — gritó con alegría.

Corrió a abrazarlo y se quedó así un instante, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas al contar con su hermano de la vida en este nuevo paso que iba a dar.

—No iba a abandonarte justo ahora— saludó él, correspondiendo la fuerza de su agarre.

Tanto Mcgonagall como Snape se quedaron unos segundos mirándolos con atención, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el Maestro de Pociones señaló entre dientes:

—Llegas tarde.

—Las implicancias de compartir los baños— se excusó ella soltando a Harry pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione no podía creer que esa misma mañana que pensaba marcharse sin dar muchas explicaciones, a Ginny se le ocurriera levantarse temprano y actuar extraño. Vio cómo su compañera estuvo a punto de decirle algo en más de una ocasión, retrasándola, sólo para decir un segundo después 'nada, no era nada' o 'creo… creo que mejor será en otro momento'. No tenía tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto por lo que decidió ignorarla e ir al despacho de Mcgonagall lo antes posible. Si tenía suerte, Severus Snape no estaría tan molesto aún.

—Imagino que estás lista— dijo su tío.

Ella asintió.

—La red flú sigue abierta — indicó Minerva aclarando su garganta, haciendo notar su presencia.

—El lugar al que vamos, carece de conexión a la red— respondió Severus mientras extendía una bandeja de plata a los jóvenes frente a él.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verla, directora— dijo Harry tomando un extremo del 'traslador'.

Hermione la saludó con un sutil asentimiento para luego tomar el otro extremo de la bandeja.

—Volveremos en unos días— dijo Snape y miró a sus dos compañeros de viaje—: creo que no debo repetir cómo funciona esto, ¿no es así?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y a la cuenta de tres se desaparecieron.

* * *

Ginny se apresuró cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione había dejado la Torre mientras ella seguía en el baño. Imaginó que iría a la biblioteca antes de desayunar así que emprendió su camino hasta allí pero no la encontró. Fue entonces hasta los jardines pero tampoco estaba ahí así que decidió que iría al Salón Comedor. Pensó que seguramente se desencontraron en algún momento, lo más probable era que Hermione tomara un camino diferente al de ella y por eso no se cruzaron.

Pero tampoco estaba desayunando.

Resignada se sentó y se sirvió algo de zumo y procedió a untar dulce en una tostada. No tenía hambre en realidad, estaba nerviosa y sentía culpa. Hacía tiempo que estaba en ese estado pero había decidido la noche anterior que debía resolver sus problemas con Hermione.

Pero resultó ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar sus movimientos en las mañanas así que fue fácil despertarse junto con ella. Pensó que saludarla con una sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos sería la mejor manera de proceder y allanar el camino pero no, Hermione no se conmovió por su buen trato, simplemente la miró extrañada y continuó con lo suyo. La había interrumpido en más de una ocasión pero al ver que lo único que lograba era exasperar a la castaña, se acobardó y decidió que luego podría hablarle.

No se estaba comportando como una gryffindor y eso le molestaba también. ¿Dónde había quedado su valor? No era extraño lo que hacía ni lo que sentía porque no hay tránsito que se nos haga más difícil que el de desandar el camino de nuestros errores, no hay enfrentamiento más complejo que mirar a los ojos de aquellos a quienes hemos injuriado de alguna manera. No es sencillo cuando se reconoce que parte de la culpa y de los errores recae sobre los propios hombros.

Pedir perdón nunca es una tarea fácil.

— _¿Dónde se habrá podido meter?_ — pensaba mientras veía a un par de compañeros llegar a la mesa.

Los observó sentarte y comenzar a servirse, se removió en su asiento un poco hasta que preguntó.

—Chicos… ¿alguno de ustedes vio a Hermione?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, nadie la había visto. De hecho, la única que había intercambiado palabras había sido ella en la habitación.

En ese momento vio que Luna estaba dejando el Salón Comedor y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Luna! — la llamó y la bruja se giró—, ¿cómo has estado?

—¡Buenos días, Ginny! — saludó con una amplia sonrisa—, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada? — preguntó sin preámbulos.

La pelirroja la miró un instante, insegura de qué responder.

—Estoy buscando a Hermione— decidió decir—, ¿la has visto?

—No, no la he visto porque no está en el castillo— respondió.

—Sí, eso pensé, creo que iré a buscarla junto al Lago. Creí que era muy temprano para que estuviera fuera pero parece que me equivoqué.

—No, no— dijo de inmediato—, Hermione no está en Hogwarts.

—¿Có-cómo que no está en Hogwarts? — preguntó sorprendida—, ¿A dónde fue?

Luna no cambió sus gestos y se quedó mirando a Ginny unos segundos con el mismo semblante, sin decir nada, haciendo que su interlocutora se incomodara. Al cabo de ese tiempo en el que la gryffindor se sintió estudiada y diseccionada, Luna respondió:

—Hermione debe estar con su madre en este momento.

—Pe-pero no vi que se haya llevado nada de la habitación. Ella no preparó sus cosas para tomar el tren.

Nuevamente Luna la miró unos segundos. No parecía estar ideando excusas, era como si analizara las posibles reacciones de Ginny a cada posible respuesta que le pudiera ofrecer.

—Tal vez eso es porque no hay nada en la Torre que pueda necesitar.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose y Ginny tragó fuerte. Pensaba decirle a Luna que creía que Hermione estaba actuando raro pero sólo debió observar una vez más los aros en forma de rabanitos como para comprender que justamente Luna estaba más allá de los estándares de lo normal y anormal.

El silencio lo interrumpió la bruja de ravenclaw:

—A veces, la explicación más simple es la correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piensas que Hermione ha cambiado y sí, tienes razón, incluso ella misma te lo ha dicho— comenzó a explicarle Luna—, la pregunta que realmente importa no es si ella ha cambiado o no sino qué harás tú al respecto— sonrió abiertamente—. Los cambios son inevitables y siempre son necesarios. La vida sería muy aburrida si siempre fuera la misma, ¿no te parece?

—Pe-pero ella… ella ya no me habla.

—¿Y tú has querido escucharla? — se acercó un paso hacia Ginny y tomó sus manos con delicadeza—. Muchas veces no soportamos la respuesta porque no es lo que esperamos— Miró por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja a los slytherins que estaban desayunando—. La vida guarda muchas sorpresas y misterios. Los tesoros más grandes son los que se esconden por mucho tiempo y luego se descubren para deslumbrarnos. ¿Qué harás tú con el tesoro?, ¿lo aceptarás o lo rechazarás?

Ginny quedó estática escuchando cada palabra enigmática. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Luna soltó sus manos y estas cayeron a los costados. Quedó un instante observando cómo se marchaba y preguntándose qué quiso decir con todo eso, de qué tesoro estaba hablando, qué secretos o misterios envolvían a Hermione. Le pareció evidente que Luna sabía en qué andaba su amiga, si es que podía seguir llamando a Hermione amiga a esas alturas. Volvió a sentir culpa preguntándose si ya era demasiado tarde como para acercarse una vez más.

Todo eso pensaba mientras en su mente hacía eco la voz de Luna diciendo '¿lo aceptarás o lo rechazarás?'

— _¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Hermione?_ — se preguntó desconcertada.

* * *

Blaise estaba de un humor de perros. Lo estuvo cuando llegó a Hogsmeade, lo mantuvo durante todo el viaje y no había mejorado ahora que llegaba a Londres y debía desaparecerse rumbo a su destino final.

Repasaba mentalmente cada paso que debía dar y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sin comprender el alcance total. Como era de esperar, Theo no le iba a explicar cada intersticio en sus planes, sólo aquello que era funcional a su tarea.

Porque Theodore Nott era un manipulador por naturaleza y, sobre todo, por gusto.

Él ya había decidido a principio de año que, de quererlo ella, liberaría a Tracey Davis de su destino como vasalla de los Nott. En aquel entonces, cuando Hermione era tan sólo una Granger a sus ojos, además de un interesante y complejo enigma que comenzaba a atraerlo, consideró que sería una buena influencia para la chica que lo había acompañado desde la infancia.

Y no se equivocó.

Con la ayuda de la leona, Tracey comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, a disfrutar de su estancia en Hogwarts por más que sintiera el silencio de Theo hacia ella y la distancia que él comenzaba a poner entre ambos. Ella creyó que se había aburrido de su presencia, que se había hastiado luego de meses de dura convivencia en refugios improvisados, con la muerte pisándoles los talones todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, él le estaba dando su espacio para que ella pensara y juzgara por sí misma qué haría con su vida más allá del vasallaje. No quería imponerle una profesión, una tarea o un matrimonio, suficiente que ya agachaba su cabeza como para que resignara su vida entera.

Theo observaba que por más que se alejaba, la chica no pensaba en su individualidad sino que se había rendido al destino que otros, sean sus padres o el propio Nott, decidieran por ella. Incluso veía que ni siquiera permitía que Blaise se acercara demasiado y el moreno, como el fiel enamorado que era, le daba su espacio esperando los tiempos de la bruja. Theodore debía reconocer que tanta inercia comenzaba a exasperarlo sobremanera, por más que no lo demostrara.

El cambio radical lo vino a ejercer Hermione Granger, aunque ahora ya no como hija de muggles, sino como la sangrepura que se escondía debajo de esos indomables rizos castaños.

La noche del cumpleaños de Tracey, esa noche que descubrió el gran secreto de la bruja que lo había conquistado, ideó planes dentro de planes enrevesados que confundirían incluso al mejor legeremente. Aunque todos ellos eran sencillos en sus objetivos finales. Esa noche vio la manera de movilizar a Tracey y exponerla ante Hermione, quién no se iba a quedar quieta al ver tanto maltrato gratuito, a la vez que castigaba a sus dos amigos por meterse en sus asuntos. Era obvio para Theo que en el momento en el que Davis oficiara de 'dama de compañía' de Hermione como la nueva pretendida de Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass movería sus hilos para encauzar el odio que sentía hacia el eslabón más débil, es decir, la propia Tracey.

Como todo lo que hace la humanidad, llega un momento en el que el pensamiento colectivo cobra vida propia y el maltrato no es ajeno a esa característica, por el contrario. Comienza con un simple acto que luego se repite y se repite y se repite hasta que, llegados a un punto, nadie sabe por qué hace lo que hace, simplemente reitera una acción que parece avalada por el silencio y la pasividad de los demás. No cuestionan, no piensan, consumen y producen violencia para no quedar fuera del grupo socialmente aceptado.

— _Patéticos_ — pensaba Theo cada vez que los observaba—. _Pobres diablos que pagarán por sus actos_ — se repetía cuando veía que tenía razón al considerarlos sólo simple ganado que se movía manejado por otros.

Un ganado que él conducía hacia el matadero. Después de todo, la culpa era de ellos mismos por no pensar sus acciones.

De todo el grupo, las gemelas Carrow fueron las que llamaron su atención de manera positiva. No sólo porque fueron las que dieron aviso a Hermione en el momento de mayor crueldad, sino porque desde el comienzo decidieron hacerse a un lado y no participar. Mostraron ser más inteligentes que el resto de los que lo rodeaban. Si bien es cierto que no actuar en contra del bullying las volvía cómplices por su silencio, debe señalarse que las Carrow son slytherins, no gryffindors ni hufflepuffs, no saltarían a defender a nadie que no se haya ganado su lealtad con anterioridad, no se arriesgarían ellas mismas si no sintieran que ganarían algo. Son supervivientes y es gracias a su sentido de preservación que hoy están donde están y no cinco metros bajo tierra.

Él ya se esperaba la intervención de Hermione aunque no imaginó que sería espabilando a Tracey. Creyó que lo haría a la manera de los leones, saltando al frente de batalla y señalando a los agresores, poniéndolos en su lugar. Se sorprendió, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, y se enamoró más aún si era posible de su astucia y perspicacia. Su deseo por esa bruja aumentó y debía refrenarse para no caer en la tentación antes de tiempo.

Él es una serpiente y sabe esperar aunque, en lo que a Hermione se refiere, debía recordárselo a sí mismo cada cierto tiempo.

Ahora las cosas debían apurarse. Lo que creyó que sucedería tras egresar de Hogwarts estaba ocurriendo ahora. Si bien es cierto que si Tracey pedía su liberación él se la daría, eso no significaba que perdería a sus vasallos tan livianamente. Los Davis debían seguir siéndolo más allá del destino de esa bruja.

Si ella se iba de su lado, tendría a su hermano de regreso; si ella decidía quedarse, Theo ganaba por partida doble. Y es por eso que ahora Blaise cruzaba unas guardas con flores en mano, llamando la atención de los propietarios.

—¿Zabini? — dijo una voz que se acercaba.

—El mismo que viste y calza— respondió con una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos como perlas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con cierto temor y precaución—, ¿está todo bien con Tessa?

—Está todo bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse— dijo mientras pensaba—: _que haya pasado la noche en la enfermería, que haya sufrido horrores estas semanas, nada de eso es de tu incumbencia._

—Entonces no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

—¡No seas así, Vincent!, ¡Es Blaise! — dijo la voz de una mujer desde la casa mientras alzaba a un niño pequeño—, ¡Hazlo pasar!

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, evaluando si hacía lo que le decía su esposa o no. Ella podría ser una cálida tejona pero él seguía siendo una serpiente, una que creció en uno de los peores y más peligrosos nidos, y sabía que Blaise Zabini no estaba ahí por una simple visita social para recordar viejos tiempos o celebrar que aún estaban vivos.

—Mary podrá confiar en ti pero yo no— señaló cruzándose de brazos—. Nada bueno se puede esperar de tu llegada.

—Aunque no lo creas— dijo dando un paso hacia adelante—, hay algo bueno en mi visita—, _aunque tú no seas el beneficiado._

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la vivienda, por más que Vincent no le había dado permiso de hacerlo. Una vez dentro y pasando velozmente su mirada por el humilde hogar, extendió el ramo hacia Mary Davis née Turner.

— _Bellis perennis_. Espero sean aún tus favoritas.

En una de las tantas conversaciones durante su año huyendo de mortifagos, la bruja había mencionado que esas eran las flores que más le gustaban.

—¡No lo has olvidado! — dijo ella con alegría tomándolas y colocándolas rápidamente en un florero.

Fue ahí que notó la mano de Blaise.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Él la miró extrañado, siguió la dirección de sus ojos y entendió.

—Nada grave— respondió de inmediato—, un pequeño accidente en la clase de pociones.

—¿Madame Pomfrey no pudo curarte? — preguntó algo preocupada.

—No quise molestarla por algo insignificante. Además, me lo merezco por apuntar donde no debía.

Blaise miró hacia abajo y notó al niño que jalaba su túnica. Lo alzó en brazos y giró con él haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

—Veo que has crecido estos meses— dijo mientras lo hacía girar una vez más—, y tú también, dulce Amy— agregó pasando su mano cariñosamente por la cabeza de la niña de siete años que llegaba a su encuentro de manera tímida.

—Hija— llamó su padre—, toma a Kenneth y ve a tu habitación— ordenó.

—Vincent, no creo que…— comenzó a decir Mary pero Blaise la interrumpió.

—Tu padre tiene razón, _bambina_ , haz lo que dice— acotó con calidez en su voz.

La niña, que había aprendido a obedecer sin cuestionamientos durante la guerra, tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo llevó lejos de los adultos.

—¿A qué vienes? — preguntó con hostilidad al escuchar que su hija había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

—Sin preámbulos, veo— acotó Blaise mientras tomaba asiento, una vez más, sin que fuera invitado a hacerlo.

Mary, incómoda por la situación pero siendo una buena anfitriona, conjuró un par de tazas y un poco de té. Más allá de que su esposo tuviera razón y Blaise estuviera por razones ulteriores, ella le tenía cariño y actuaría en función a lo que sentía. Vincent, en cambio, seguía de pie y listo para sacar su varita si fuera necesario.

Pensó en la mejor manera de proceder, había ensayado mentalmente posibles discursos y argumentos pero, viendo lo visto, no podría utilizarlos.

— _Con lo bien que sonaban en mi mente_ — pensó y chasqueó la lengua resignado.

—¿Y bien? — inquirió una vez más el dueño de casa.

—Theodore Nott está dispuesto a anular tu exclusión de la familia Davis y aceptar tu juramento una vez más— soltó con seriedad.

Tras un breve silencio, Vincent comenzó a reír.

—Está demente si piensa que hincaré la rodilla de nuevo— continuó riendo antes de agregar con desprecio—: anda, ve y dile a tu dueño que no pagaré el precio por su protección. No lo necesitamos.

Pero, para sorpresa del mago, su esposa preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Miren nada más— dijo Blaise—, creí que serías tú, un slytherin hecho y derecho, el que preguntaría por las condiciones y no la grácil y tierna hufflepuff.

—Los hufflepuff somos justos, ¿lo olvidas, Blaise? — señaló con seriedad—, has venido hasta aquí y lo justo es que te escuchemos.

—No necesitamos saber lo que tiene que decir—dijo con enojo—, sé lo que quiere e imagino que el precio sería que te desprecie a ti y a nuestros hijos. Nott podrá haber pasado con nosotros todo un año pero no deja de ser un sangrepura de mente arcaica— agregó con vehemencia y miró a Zabini—, ¿o ahora me dirás que no es así?

Blaise sabía del odio profundo de su futuro cuñado hacia la aristocracia mágica en general y hacia la familia Nott en particular. Seguía sorprendiéndolo que haya tolerado convivir con Theodore durante un año y supuso que se debía a que le debía la vida, literalmente. Ya había imaginado esta reacción por lo que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, así que simplemente esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le respondió:

—No, no es así.

Y con esas palabras logró llamar la atención del mayor de los Davis. Al menos por un rato.

—¿Entonces?

—Si dejaras de azuzarlo de esa manera, podría dar todo el mensaje— señaló Mary.

—Realmente eres justa, _sorella in legge_.

Suspiró profundamente, ignorando cómo Vincent fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras. Tomó un sorbo de la taza que le había ofrecido Mary y luego comenzó a hablar.

—No me agradas— fue lo primero que dijo—, traicionaste a Tracey, la abandonaste cuando sólo era una niña por seguir tu propio capricho sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El revés de la conversación tomó desprevenida a la pareja.

—No pienso hablar de ese tema contigo.

—Tarde o temprano— continuó Blaise con tranquilidad—, seremos familia y por eso te respeto, porque ella tiene adoración por ti a pesar de todo, pero eso no significa que debas agradarme o que olvide en qué condiciones la dejaste.

—¿Eso es lo que tiene pensado Nott para mi hermana?, ¿vendértela?

—Creo que nuestra larga y feliz convivencia de meses debió haberte dado la pista de que no se trata del deseo de Theodore Nott sino del de la propia Tracey y mío también—, volvió a sorber un poco de té y agregó—, y creo que no tienes derecho a actuar como un hermano mayor sobreprotector luego de haberla abandonado a su suerte.

Blaise estaba clavando el cuchillo de la culpa y revolvía dentro de la herida con sádico placer.

—No te permitiré que digas eso, tú no sabes…—

—Tampoco creo que debas decirme justamente a mí ese tipo de argumentos— apoyó con delicadeza la taza sobre su plato y miró con frialdad a su futuro cuñado antes de decir—: podrás repetírtelo a ti mismo para excusarte pero no a tus _iguales._

Remarcó la última palabra sin quitarle los ojos de encima, recordándole que ambos eran sangrepuras aunque Vincent renegara de ello. Luego continuó.

—Ninguno de nosotros creció sobre un lecho de rosas y ambos sabemos qué tipo de decisiones hemos tomado para llegar a este punto— miró a Mary y agregó—: mis disculpas, _bella donna_ , por mis rudas palabras, usted tiene mi mayor consideración a diferencia de su esposo.

La bruja miraba un punto en la mesa y presionaba fuerte sus labios. Se sentía mal, ese tema la hacía sentir muy mal.

Blaise volvió su mirada a Vincent

—Al igual que tú, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por el bienestar y la felicidad de la mujer que amo y resulta que esa mujer es tu hermana.

—Habla— ordenó—, di las condiciones de tu Señor. Entre antes termines, antes nos libraremos de ti.

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia.

—No soy su vasallo, soy…— quedó un segundo pensativo y agregó—: podríamos decir que simplemente soy su _consigliere_.

Sonrió ampliamente por las implicancias de esa palabra, implicancias que pasaban desapercibidas para los dos que tenía frente suyo. Pasó sus ojos de uno a otro y continuó:

—Que aceptes el vasallaje una vez más es la condición que Theodore Nott exige para darle la libertad a Tracey Davis.

El silencio se coló entre los tres.

—¿Él la repudiaría?

—¿No escuchas acaso? — dijo con molestia a pesar de que él mismo había interpretado eso cuando Theo le habló de liberar a Tracey—. Le dará la libertad porque ella lo pide.

—Tracey nunca pediría eso y tampoco podría si no tiene razones de peso.

—El cómo se llegó a esa situación no te interesa, lo único que debes entender es que en los próximos días, tal vez semanas, tu hermana puede pedirle a Theodore Nott su libertad y él sólo se la dará si tú retomas tus deberes como su vasallo.

—¿Por qué? — susurró Mary—, ¿por qué debería ser esa la condición?, ¿por qué debe volver Vincent para liberar a Tracey?

—Un intercambio— explicó Blaise con simpleza—, un hermano por el otro— tomó la taza una vez más y continuó—. Theo podrá apreciar mucho a Tessa pero sigue siendo un slytherin y uno de los más viperinos debo agregar. Ella se convirtió en la heredera de la familia Davis luego de que tú abandonaras tus responsabilidades. Si la libera, los Davis dejan de ser sus vasallos y eso no lo permitirá, no importa cuánto cariño le tenga. En cambio, si tú vuelves, serás una vez más el primogénito, el primero en la línea de sucesión, y te convertirías en la Cabeza de la familia Davis. En esas condiciones, la pérdida de Tracey es un mal menor e insignificante— Su voz bajó un octavo volviéndose algo más siniestra y amenazadora—. En resumidas cuentas, lo que vengo a ofrecerte, Vincent, es tu oportunidad de redimirte por haberla abandonado, es la oportunidad de que asumas tu responsabilidad nuevamente.

—Fui a rescatarla cuando la guerra comenzó, no la abandoné, no puedes…

—Fuiste por ella, es cierto, pero fue la palabra de Theo y su silencio lo que te salvó y autorizó que ella se fuera contigo y fue gracias a que él los encontró tiempo después que tú y los tuyos siguen con vida— guardó silencio unos segundos dejando que el peso de sus palabras haga mella en el hombre—. No te confundas, las buenas intenciones no salvan vidas, el poder lo hace y tú, los tuyos, Tracey y yo mismo respiramos hoy libremente gracias a él, al poder de Theodore Nott.

Ninguno habló. Vincent no tenía palabras, fue Mary la que rompió el silencio.

—Si él acepta… ¿qué será de nuestros hijos… qué será de mí?

—Por supuesto que tú te convertirás en la nueva Madame Davis y tus hijos en los herederos de la Casa Davis.

Eso no se lo esperaban, claramente. El hermano de Tracey había supuesto que Theodore nunca permitiría que una hija de muggles pisara sus dominios. Bajo estas condiciones, volver no sería tan agobiante y podría incluso permitirles un futuro mejor a sus hijos sin la necesidad de mendigar favores a los demás.

Pero había un problema aún y ese era su madre. Ella, a diferencia de su padre, estaba libre y vivía en la casa de su infancia.

—¿Amanda está al tanto de esto? — preguntó.

—¿Piensas que Theodore Nott le pediría su opinión? — contestó Blaise con incredulidad manifiesta.

—No le va a gustar, nunca estaría de acuerdo con algo así.

—Puede negarse y tendría el mismo destino que Bastian Nott determinó para ti hace ocho años.

Vincent miró a Mary buscando una respuesta en ese silencio que se creó entre los tres.

—El precio de la libertad de Tracey, tu hermana, simplemente es aceptar tu herencia— le dijo ella a su esposo.

—No sólo es aceptar mi herencia, Mary, es volver a hincar la rodilla y condenarlos a ti, a los niños, a toda nuestra genealogía a vivir como vasallos de los Nott.

—Siempre lamenté haberte puesto en la encrucijada de elegirme a mí sobre ella. Nunca me lo perdoné— miró hacia un costado y completamente convencida de sus palabras agregó—: Y ahora, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de reparar el daño.

—Mary…

—No, no… escúchame, debes aceptar… acepta Vincent.

—No estás contemplando las repercusiones, no estás midiendo el alcance— comenzó a advertir—, estarás corriendo hacia un nido de víboras.

—Eso lo resolví hace ocho años, el día que decidí aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio— dijo con firmeza—, ese día no sabíamos el alcance real de lo que estábamos por hacer y asumimos el riesgo. Esto sólo forma parte de lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera es seguro que Tracey pida su libertad— dijo desesperado—, puede que nunca lo haga.

—Creo que es un riesgo que podemos asumir…— lo miró suplicante—, es tu hermana, Vincent, Tessa…

El silencio volvió a caer una vez más y Blaise observaba la conversación no verbal de la pareja. Las miradas de ambos encerraban todo tipo de cuestionamientos, preguntas y dudas. Sin embargo, el peso de la culpa pudo más.

—De acuerdo— dijo con resignación—, que así sea.

Blaise sonrió de lado y asintió. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer sobre la mesa la caja que le había entregado Theo. La abrió y dentro había un pergamino que se desenrolló en el aire. Bajo el pergamino había un pequeño cuchillo, no mucho más grande que un abrecartas, y una pluma.

—Creo que no debo explicar lo que debes hacer— dijo mirando al mago.

Vincent simplemente le devolvió la mirada con desprecio, tomó la pequeña cuchilla, cortó su pulgar izquierdo, tomó la pluma, embebió la punta con su sangre y firmó al final del pergamino. Una vez concluido, volvió a enrollarse y el sello de la familia Nott apareció clausurando el acuerdo.

—Y con eso queda firmada y legalizada la bula que te restituye tus derechos— sentenció Blaise con una sonrisa triunfal—, mis felicitaciones, Sir Davis, Madame Davis.

Mary acarició su frente con cansancio y suspiró.

—Creo… creo que iré a ver a los niños— dijo y sin mirar a Blaise agregó—, por favor, disculpa que me retire de esta manera. Extiéndele mis saludos a Tracey y a Theod…— se silenció un instante y continuó—, a Tracey y a nuestro Señor Nott.

—Así lo haré, que descanse, _bella signora_ — se despidió, miró a Vincent pero antes de que se despidiera de él, éste le dijo.

—No me engañas, Zabini… manipulaste a mi esposa— sentenció—, viniste justamente hasta mi casa y no esperaste a encontrarme solo sino a que esté con ella porque sabías que no se negaría, sabías de la culpa que sentía.

—Venir hasta aquí y utilizar los sentimientos de Mary fue idea mía, no de Theodore— chasqueó la lengua con diversión—. Puedes acusarlo de muchas bajezas pero no de esto específicamente— movió su varita y guardó la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—. Te lo había dicho antes, al igual que tú, yo haré lo que sea por la mujer que amo.

Vincent tragó fuerte, anudando en su garganta todo el desprecio que en ese momento sentía.

—¿Es verdad que la liberará?, ¿debo realmente creer que será así y que no caímos en una trampa?

—Créelo, así será. En el momento que ella pida liberarse— sonrió con malicia—, si es que pide liberarse— y Vincent apretó fuerte sus puños con rabia— Theodore la dejará irse.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia fuera de la propiedad y antes de salir completamente dio medio giro, miró a Vincent y dijo:

—Por cierto… como sé que eres un hermano mayor que puede aprender del pasado y que ahora velarás por el bienestar de Tessa por encima de tu individualismo, sé que no serás capaz de decirle que el precio de su liberación es tu regreso. Sería egoísta de tu parte cargar su corazón con semejante culpa— sonrió de lado y concluyó—, le diré a Theodore Nott que no debe preocuparse y que las razones y condiciones de tu regreso no serán divulgadas.

Con esa advertencia y orden velada se retiró rumbo a Hogwarts una vez más. Los Davis ahora debían solicitar un encuentro e ir a tomar las responsabilidades que les correspondía como vasallos.

El grito en el cielo que daría Amanda Davis al ver a su hijo y, sobre todo, a su nuera y nietos sería algo digno de testificar y Theo no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

Harry hubiera caído hacia adelante si Snape no lo hubiera sujetado. No importaba cuantas veces utilizara un 'traslador', seguía teniendo aterrizajes torpes.

—Lo-lo siento, Señor.

Pero sólo recibió una mirada seria como respuesta.

En ese momento fue consciente de cuánto había crecido en altura. En su mente aún estaba la imagen de Severus Snape como ese grande e imponente mago siniestro que conoció a los once años, cuando ni siquiera llegaba al metro cuarenta por su mala alimentación. Sin embargo ahora, con casi diecinueve años, ya había alcanzado el metro setenta y cinco y podía ver a su antiguo profesor cara a cara sin tener que mirar hacia arriba.

No era tan enorme como en sus recuerdos pero mantenía muy bien su porte tenebroso.

—Bienvenido, Harry Potter— escuchó decir de repente.

Se giró al escuchar la voz conocida de la Señora Granger saludándolo, aunque él ya bien sabía que no podía saludarla así sino que debía llamarla Lady Prince o Madame Rosier. Había leído todos los artículos periodísticos de Rita Skeeter hasta la fecha y jamás creyó pensar que, alguna vez, estaría agradecido por las notas de esa infame mujer. Fue gracias a todas ellas que podía darse una idea de la importancia de la mujer que se acercaba así como la manera en que debía tratarla.

Meditó un segundo cómo debía saludarla. Si no supiera quién es sólo preguntaría como está luego de llamarla 'Señora Granger'. Supuso que no erraría simplemente cambiando el nombre.

—Madame Rosier, ¿cómo está usted?

Severus no pudo evitar un leve gesto de sorpresa y Evelyn simplemente amplió su ya más que sincera sonrisa.

—Feliz de verte aquí, _junto_ a mi hija— señaló.

Sí, ella estaba realmente agradecida de que el joven se haya posicionado a favor de su pequeña. Tener a Harry Potter de su lado era contar con una carta ganadora, una que sorprendería a más de un desprevenido.

Hermione ya había corrido hacia su madre y se había fundido en un abrazo.

—Realmente te he extrañado más que nunca, mi cielo.

—Y yo madre— se separó un poco y agregó—, hay tanto que ha ocurrido, tanto que debo preguntarte que… que no sé, no sé por dónde empezar— dijo a toda velocidad—, especialmente con los cortejos. Si no fuera por Tracey, yo…

—Un momento— interrumpió Harry—, lo del cortejo de Malfoy ¡¿fue real?!, ¿no era invento de Skeeter?— La mirada de su amiga fue suficiente respuesta—.Y tú… ¿tú te dejaste cortejar…?, ¿acaso te interesa Malfoy?

—No es así como funciona— respondió de inmediato—, te aseguro que ni yo puedo creerlo aún, menos cuando Blaise también me envió las flores…

—¡Hey, hey!, ¿Zabini también?

—Eh… sí, Harry, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

—¿Alguien más?, ¿quién más sabe qué no eres hija de muggles? Porque de ser así, creo que debes decirle a los Weasley cuanto antes, no pueden enterarse por boca de otros, ellos…

—Alto ahí, joven Potter— se alzó la voz de Snape—, no saque conclusiones apresuradas sin escuchar primero todos los hechos.

Harry simplemente se silenció y miró a su amiga esperando una explicación. Su rostro indicaba que no se mantendría callado mucho tiempo antes de volver a inquirir con un interminable cuestionario.

—Primero: no, ninguno de los dos sabe que no soy una Granger, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Hermione mirando con dureza a su amigo—. Segundo: el cortejo, como bien me explico Tracey— lo miró nuevamente y dijo antes de que la interrumpiera—, no, ella tampoco lo sabe— suspiró y se acarició la frente rogando a Godric por paciencia—. Como decía, Segundo: un cortejo no necesariamente termina en matrimonio y puede que se muestren intereses diversos durante su desarrollo. No se trata de amor, no se trata de sentimientos sino de negocios.

—Pero creí que 'cortejar' significaba buscar el amor de alguien… que debía gustarte esa persona… o algo así— señaló confundido.

—Y así es— intervino Evelyn—, ese debería ser el primer objetivo del pretendiente.

—¿Debería?, entonces no lo es.

—También es una manera de halagar a alguien a modo de excusa, cuando en realidad se plantean posibles negocios con esa persona— agregó la bruja mayor.

—Eso es… absurdo— comentó tratando de entender—, no tiene sentido… ¿por qué se haría algo como eso para hacer otra cosa en realidad?

Evelyn y Severus se miraron con complicidad, el joven mago era _demasiado_ gryffindor, al punto que a la bruja le causaba algo de ternura mientras que al mago lo exasperaba.

—Bienvenido a mi nuevo mundo, Harry— dijo Hermione con una mueca—, ¿ahora ves a lo que me he estado enfrentando estas semanas?

—Deberíamos ingresar a la mansión. Ahí podremos darte todas las lecciones que gustes, Harry.

En ese momento el joven mago miró más allá de las personas que lo rodeaban y pudo contemplar la amplia pradera que se extendía frente a una enorme construcción.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar ancestral, Prince Manor— dijo Evelyn antes de comenzar a caminar.

Admiraba la belleza austera que se alzaba ante él. Podía apreciar la calidad e imaginaba el alto costo de todo pero era de un estilo minimalista con el que podía sentirse a gusto.

—Goty— llamó Evelyn.

—Llamó usted, madame.

—Por favor, guía al joven Potter hasta la habitación que se dispuso para él.

El elfo lo miró y sonrió antes de decir.

—Será un honor para Goty guiar al hijo de Lily Evans.

— _Elfo artero_ — pensó Severus mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—¿Có-cómo dijo? — preguntó asombrado Harry—, mencionaste a… a mi madre… ¿la conociste?

Él no era el único que miraba al elfo asombrado, Hermione también transparentaba cierta confusión en su semblante.

—Esa es una historia que contaré más adelante—, explicó Evelyn—. Por ahora sólo diré que Lily Evans fue una buena amiga— le sonrió a Harry que tenía mil preguntas circulando por su cabeza y apenas contenidas en su lengua—. Pero ahora, jóvenes, deben alistarse. Tenemos negocios que atender y el tiempo no está de nuestro lado.

—¿Alistarnos? — preguntó Hermione.

—Nadie puede verte con el uniforme de Hogwarts— explicó Severus—, a menos que quieras aparecer en la tapa de una edición especial del periódico con tu nombre encabezando el titular.

Ella simplemente dio un pequeño resoplido mientras se giraba rumbo a su habitación. Le resultaba tan molesto cambiarse de ropa cuando no veía que fuera necesario.

—En cuanto a ti, Harry— agregó la madre de su amiga—, también encontrarás una túnica acorde a las circunstancias en la habitación que preparé para ti.

—No creo que sea necesario, Madame…— intentó comenzar a decir pero fue interrumpido por Severus.

—Su rostro, joven Potter, debe ser el más conocido en el mundo mágico. Si no desea que Skeeter lo acose con un sinfín de preguntas o que los Weasley le exijan explicaciones, sugiero que se cambie.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y dijo:

—Dudo mucho que haya un cambio de rostro en esa habitación.

Antes de que su primo dijera algo más, Evelyn explicó.

—Lo que somos y quienes somos también se expresa en lo que vestimos, Harry. No cambiarás de rostro, por supuesto, pero tú no sólo eres reconocido por tus rasgos físicos: ese cabello rebelde, tus ojos verdes o la cicatriz en tu frente— dio un paso hacia él y lo tomó del mentón estudiándolo—, las prendas que usas, los colores, tu estilo también hablan de ti. Es el conjunto completo lo que te vuelve identificable.

Severus continuó dónde Evelyn se silenció:

—Cambia el estilo de una persona y no será reconocida a simple vista. Si las personas no esperan encontrar a alguien en un lugar determinado y en un momento específico, no la verán aunque se pare frente a sus ojos.

—Lo que intentamos decirte— agregó Evelyn—, es que ningún periodista esperará verte junto a nosotros por lo que no te notarán con una primera mirada, no te identificarán tan rápido si tu vestimenta es diferente a la habitual y más próxima a… nuestra clase— sonrió—, obviamente, una capa completa el atuendo. Incluso mi hija debe llevar una.

—Y, convengamos— continuó Snape—, que si algún periodista identifica al Niño-que-vivió junto a Lady Rosier, más allá de que sepan o no que es Hermione,…— sonrió con malicia—, dirán que es su pretendiente o que la está cortejando.

No necesitó más palabras, simplemente se giró y siguió a Goty.

La joven bruja dejó a un lado su uniforme y se vistió con una túnica de seda de acromántula color borravino con detalles en ébano. Harry dejó sus jeans, zapatillas y camiseta del Puddlemere United para vestir un traje gris payne a juego con los zapatos y una túnica negra. Su capa tenía los colores invertidos, negro en el exterior y el gris en el interior.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se encontraron con los adultos en el salón principal.

—Diría que cambies tus lentes, Potter, pero no creo que sea necesario si mantienes tu cabeza cubierta hasta pasar las guardas exteriores del Castillo.

—Me aseguraré de que así sea, señor— masculló.

—Hija, luces bellísima— sonrió a la joven y agregó—, ahora… ¿quisieras retirar el glamour y ser una auténtica Rosier?

La chica debía reconocer que se había habituado bastante a su apariencia gracias a las sucesivas tardes y fines de semana en la biblioteca de Salazar junto a Theo y Luna. Sin embargo, sentía cierta vergüenza de lucir como una sangrepura frente a Harry.

—Hazlo, Hermione, no te sientas incómoda por mí… de hecho… entre más te vea como realmente eres, más rápido me acostumbraré.

Así lo hizo y sintió el peso de la mirada del joven mago sobre ella. Se sentía un bicho raro pero, como bien lo dijo antes, entre más la vea, más rápido pasarán los momentos incómodos.

—Tú luces como todo un caballero, Harry.

—Me siento disfrazado— dijo él.

—Como dije antes… bienvenido a mi nuevo mundo.

—Disculpe, Madame Rosier— llamó a Evelyn—, ¿Hermione siempre debe vestir como si fuera a una fiesta o algo así?, ¿es eso obligatorio?

La mujer le sonrió.

—Hermione debe vestir siempre de manera apropiada. Lo que lleva en este momento es un atuendo de día. Las fiestas requieren… mayor suntuosidad, brillo y pedrería.

—Hmmm… si usted lo dice— masculló.

—No perdamos más el tiempo— señaló con austeridad Severus.

Se acercó a su sobrina, tenía en sus manos la capa de la chica que iba a juego con su vestimenta. La chica se sonrojó de inmediato y miró con cierta incomodidad a Harry quien, a su vez, estaba extrañado y entretenido a partes iguales. Estaba viendo al mismísimo murciélago de las mazmorras actuando como un caballero inglés ante la bruja que había hostigado durante años, nada más ni nada menos que su sobrina. Suponía que Snape no mostraba ese comportamiento ni siquiera con Narcissa Malfoy, sólo a Hermione, e imaginaba que a su prima también le brindaría ese honor.

Las únicas dos excepciones en su vida.

Avanzaron los cuatro hacia el exterior de la mansión.

—En otra oportunidad, te enseñaré los alrededores, joven Harry— se excusó Evelyn.

Él la miró extrañado y observaba la sonrisa de lado que jamás abandonaba el rostro de la madre de Hermione. Ese rasgo travieso que consideraba cálido cuando creía que era una muggle se había vuelto suspicaz y malicioso ahora que sabía que era una slytherin sangrepura. Harry pensó en cuanto cambian nuestras percepciones y cómo miramos a los demás en cuanto conocemos un poco más de sus vidas.

—Ahora, si me permites tu mano, haremos una aparición conjunta— dijo la bruja mayor llamando su atención.

—¿Quién la hará? — preguntó Hermione.

—El único de nosotros cuatro que alguna vez estuvo ahí— respondió Evelyn—, Severus, por supuesto.

Una vez acomodados, el mago se concentró en los exteriores del castillo que había visitado en su adolescencia y se desapareció.

Llegaron a una especie de páramo bastante desolado cubierto de una niebla que volvía todo de un tono gris. Era muy densa para ser natural e incluso sentían el peso de la magia que la mantenía ahí. El frío comenzó a calarlos hasta los huesos a pesar de la época primaveral en la que se encontraban.

—Estamos fuera de los límites exteriores del Castillo de los Rosier, Hermione— anunció su tío.

Harry miró unos metros más allá y distinguió una figura.

—Hay alguien ahí…— pudo ver la cámara en sus manos y el flash subsecuente—, un fotógrafo— murmuró.

En ese momento agradecía tener la capa puesta y vestir como vestía.

— _Snape y la madre de Hermione tenían razón… los periodistas no pierden tiempo._

Evelyn le sonrió al hombre y elevó su mentón como retándolo a que se acercara más pero ese joven fotógrafo tenía muy en claro hasta dónde debía llegar si no quería terminar en algún lugar recóndito del Amazonas como su compañero.

—Debió estar esperando aquí durante días con la esperanza de que en algún momento apareciéramos y así obtener la primicia— pensó Hermione en voz alta.

—Debemos apurarnos y traspasar las guardas exteriores— indicó su madre—, de lo contrario estaremos rodeados de periodistas en unos instantes.

—Será más sencillo entrar si tus guías— indicó Snape—, tú, la única con sangre Rosier, debes pensar en nosotros como parte de ti, de la misma manera que en una aparición conjunta.

—Si no lo hace, ¿nos quedaremos de este lado? — preguntó Harry.

—No, podremos pasar— respondió Severus de inmediato—, sólo que no será tan placentera la sensación.

—De acuerdo— dijo Hermione e hizo lo que se le indicó.

En cuestión de segundos, los cuatro se perdieron de la vista de los periodistas que llegaban tras varios 'plops'.

Sintieron el cambio. Era como si hubieran pasado por una cortina de agua.

Severus pasó a explicar.

—Tras la muerte de tu padre, tu abuelo no quiso volver a este lugar. Su deseo fue clausurar el castillo, el hogar ancestral de tu familia, con todos sus recuerdos. En circunstancias normales, magos y brujas podrían llegar hasta este punto, podrían traspasar esa barrera mágica y admirar lo que vemos ahora.

La niebla no se había disipado y el paisaje no había mejorado, el páramo seguía allí. Hermione esperaba ver un castillo similar a los que existen en toda Inglaterra o como aquellos que conoció en sus viajes a Francia siendo una niña. Se preguntaba qué estilo tendría: medieval, tudor, rococó, barroco. Quería saber si siempre se había visto igual o fue cambiando con los siglos. No pensó que sentiría calidez hogareña de inmediato al ver el castillo pero lo que veía estaba lejos de ser un paisaje encantador.

Ante ella se alzaba un murallón infranqueable de unos cuatro metros de alto aproximadamente. Parecía ser de espinos cuyos troncos y ramas tenían un insalubre color gris. No parecía tener vida.

Se llevó sus manos a la boca y ahogó un respingo al ver un esqueleto entre las ramas. Harry abrió sus ojos enormes y tanteó su varita por simple recaudo.

—Hmmm…— musitó Snape—, un idiota que habrá querido entrar.

—Pe-pero…— tartamudeó Hermione.

—Es un idiota, definitivamente— agregó su madre para horror de los jóvenes.

—¡¿Cómo… cómo puede estar bien que un matorral gigante de espinos mate a alguien?! — chilló la chica.

—Antes de que digas o pienses algo más— comenzó a decir Severus—, entiende que sólo alguien con la firme intención de entrar y enfrentarse a los riesgos podría llegar a traspasar la barrera que nos separa del resto del mundo… esa que acabamos de cruzar nosotros.

—Las viviendas antiguas tienen muchas protecciones, hija— agregó su prima—, justamente debido a posibles actos vandálicos. Siempre habrá alguien que logre sortear las protecciones externas y se crea con el derecho de ingresar dónde no lo llaman.

—¿No es… no es un accidente?, ¿están seguros de que no fue alguien que se perdió y acabó aquí?— chilló la chica.

—No…— respondió su tío—, no ocurrió accidentalmente. Fuera quien fuera ese sujeto desafió las guardas exteriores, las venció y llegó hasta aquí. Habrá creído que superó la máxima protección y quiso seguir.

—Todo aquel ladrón que decide invadir una propiedad privada y resguardada, sabe que se puede enfrentar a peligros ocultos— agregó Evelyn.

—Ustedes mismos así lo hicieron con mejores resultados, claro.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño, estaba a punto de cuestionar lo que decía su antiguo profesor cuando éste continuó.

—¿Acaso no ingresaron sin permiso a Gringotts y se enfrentaron al dragón que protegía las profundidades?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y se sonrojaron, provocando una mueca divertida en Severus.

—Seguramente— agregó Evelyn ignorando los intercambios de los tres a su lado—, este pobre diablo creyó que no eran verdad los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores? — preguntó Hermione.

—El laberinto de rosas y espinas— respondió su tío—, la verdadera protección del Castillo Rosier.

Dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano hacia el murallón sin atreverse a tocarlo. Los espinos parecieron reaccionar ante ese intento, vibraban cómo si una brisa los moviera aunque el aire estaba quieto.

—La guarda que acabamos de cruzar tan sólo mantiene oculta la propiedad— continuó con su relato—. Lo que verdaderamente protege la propiedad y a la familia Rosier es un inmenso laberinto mágico de rosas y espinas dónde aquellos que no son bienvenidos, los que ingresan sin permiso— miró el esqueleto que yacía enredado—, se pierden definitivamente.

—¡Pero ese hombre acabó muriendo! — señaló con horror Harry—, ¡no se perdió, simplemente!

—Eso ocurrió porque el dueño del castillo, la cabeza de los Rosier, ordenó que se cerrara la propiedad. Timeus elevó el nivel de agresividad de las protecciones al creer que nadie más volvería y así impedir que la ambición de algunos miembros del Wizengamot acabe por desmantelar los bienes ancestrales de su familia— explicó Severus—, el laberinto te atrapa y no sales a menos que sea la voluntad del dueño o dueña. Los miembros de la familia Rosier, sobre todo el Patriarca o Matriarca, tienen una conexión con esta protección en particular y sienten cualquier intromisión. Al final, termina siendo su decisión liberarlo o no mostrándole la salida y, si así lo deseara, el intruso podría quedar atrapado de por vida.

Snape elevó la comisura de sus labios y miró fijamente a Harry antes de añadir:

—¿De dónde cree que saqué la idea del laberinto para la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos? — ambos gryffindors lo miraron atónitos mientras seguían escuchando—. Por supuesto que me inspiré en esta majestuosidad.

Había realmente admiración en las palabras de Severus Snape.

—Es decir que… mi abuelo… ¿él decidió que esa persona muriera?

—Esa persona, sea quien sea, decidió atenerse a los riesgos para ingresar donde no debía— respondió su madre y agregó—. En nuestro mundo, hija, somos conscientes de que la magia opera a niveles muy profundos y que puede causar la muerte. Sabemos que un 'aguamenti' puede ahogar si no se tiene cuidado o que incluso un 'levicorpus' es fatal si se suelta a la víctima desde una gran altura. Es nuestra responsabilidad ver dónde pisamos y usar nuestra magia con cuidado.

Las palabras de Evelyn le recordaban a Harry parte de su entrenamiento como auror. En la Academia solían repetirle que lo bueno o lo malo no estaba dividido tan claramente cómo se desearía. No existen leyes claras que determinen los delitos como en el mundo muggle y esa ambigüedad legal lo había tocado en varias oportunidades. En el mundo mágico, Timeus Rosier no sería juzgado por tener unas guardas tan peligrosas en su propiedad, tampoco por no haber liberado al pobre diablo que quedó atrapado entre las espinas. El Ministerio vería lo que Evelyn explicaba: era responsabilidad del que decidió irrumpir sin permiso la propiedad de otro, incluso imaginarían que lo hizo con el objetivo de robar y que por eso merecía la muerte.

Hermione, por su parte, observaba con detenimiento el interminable murallón que se perdía de su vista, tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha. Ella no lo veía majestuoso, lo veía tétrico. Golpeó con su pie el suelo árido y reseco dónde claramente nada podía crecer. Este no era el posible hogar que imaginaba, para nada.

Era horrible.

—Disculpen pero... esto es bastante... no sé... parece el escenario de una película de terror... sólo falta escuchar el graznido de los cuervos a lo lejos y me sentiría en uno de los cuentos de Poe.

Evelyn comenzó a reír.

—Hija… hay algo que te he querido decir desde que eras más pequeña pero hasta ahora no lo tenía permitido— Hermione la miró fijamente—, mucho menos podía hablar de esto antes de que te revelara tu identidad y de dónde vienes.

Caminó hacia la joven y se perdió en sus ojos color miel tan similares a los de Evan. Miró a Severus buscando cierta complicidad, después de todo, ambos habían escuchado esos cuentos decenas de veces en las mazmorras durante su juventud. Era parte de la leyenda e historia ancestral de la familia Rosier.

—¿Recuerdas tu indignación con las historias de Disney... los clásicos? — preguntó de repente.

Hermione frunció el ceño algo confundida, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver eso con el ingreso a ese horrible lugar? No sabía a cuento de qué venía la pregunta pero igualmente respondió:

—Sí... lo recuerdo.

—¿Y recuerdas por qué te molestaban?

—Porque hicieron de historias folklóricas un cuento de hadas insulso. No respetan las fuentes originales. No estoy en contra de que modifiquen el argumento o la trama, al contrario, muchos de esos relatos no serían admisibles en nuestra época si no se censuran varias partes. Lo que me molesta es que no informen que están 'basadas en' o 'inspiradas en', que las vendan como si fueran las originales.

— _Sip, definitivamente ella es Hermione_ — pensaba Harry mientras la escuchaba tan alterada por algo que no tenía mucha importancia desde su perspectiva—, _podrá tener un cabello más ordenado y una apariencia más adulta pero es la misma sabelotodo de siempre…_

—Ajá…— murmuró Evelyn mientras Severus las miraba intrigado. Él hubiera preferido que diga las cosas sin tanto suspenso pero ahora debía soportar las vueltas que daría su prima.

—¿Recuerdas, mi cielo, cuál de todas te indignaba más?

—¡La Bella Durmiente! — respondió haciendo un gesto exasperado con sus brazos—, me parece taaaaan patética—, miró a su madre y preguntó—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto, mamá?, tú ya sabes lo que me molesta.

Evelyn volvió a reír un momento.

—Siempre creí, hija, que tu indignación era algo así como la magia ancestral dentro tuyo que se rebelaba ante ese cuento en particular.

Hermione pestañeó sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Me dirás que lo de la Bella Durmiente se inspiró en los Rosier?, porque sé que el Filtro de muertos en vida tiene que ver con esa historia pero nada dicen los libros sobre los Rosier.

— _Sí, sí… es Hermione en acción_ — se decía Harry una vez más.

Evelyn elevó la comisura de sus labios. Su sonrisa era demasiado slytherin para el temple de los dos leones que tenía consigo.

—Madre…— llamó advirtiéndole que continuara con su explicación, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Es verdad que esa historia se basó en lo que hizo la arpía Leticia Somnolens a aquella princesa muggle pero… con el tiempo… otras leyendas se mezclaron, se enredaron… después de todo, aquella princesa cayó dormida pero el castillo no cayó con ella.

—¿Quieres decir que la parte en la que el castillo y sus habitantes caen en un profundo sueño, esa parte que aparece en la versión de Perrault y los hermanos Grimm, pertenece a otra historia verídica?

—Evelyn… —llamó Severus ya harto de tanta intriga—, deja de jugar a las preguntas y respuestas y dile ya.

La bruja lo miró desaprobatoriamente y chasqueó la lengua.

—Es necesario, ella siente la magia de su genealogía… sólo debe ser consciente de ello— miró a su hija y continuó—. ¿Recuerdas el nombre que tú sentías que era el verdadero… aquél que debía ir en lugar de 'La Bella Durmiente'?

Hermione se mordía el labio. Todo lo que tenía que ver con los cuentos de hadas la ponía de muy mal humor, sea la cenicienta o la sirenita, todos ellos le parecían horrorosos. Pero sí, había algo en la historia de La Bella Durmiente que siempre la descolocaba. Incluso recordaba el día que bajó corriendo las escaleras, con un libro en mano, para mostrarle a su madre las diversas versiones de esa historia y cuánto diferían de la película animada de Disney.

—Sí, recuerdo— respondió con seriedad—, siempre sentí que debía llamarse 'La Bella del Castillo Durmiente' y no 'La Bella Durmiente'.

Evelyn dirigió su mirada al murallón de espinos y agregó:

—Quien duerme en esa otra historia, hija mía, aquella leyenda que está vinculada a los Rosier, no es la princesa ni la familia real sino su castillo. La fortaleza entra en un profundo sueño esperando, protegiendo lo que hay en su interior cuando se ausentan sus dueños.

—Y seguirá dormido hasta que el heredero o heredera regrese— agregó Severus Snape—, hasta que la Princesa de los Rosales vuelva.

—Increíble…— murmuró Harry admirando a su amiga que observaba anonadada a su madre y tío—, ¿y cómo se lo despierta? — preguntó interrumpiendo el estupor de Hermione.

Nuevamente Evelyn esbozó una amplia sonrisa que ahora también compartía su primo antes de decir.

—El castillo despertará cuando la 'princesa' pinche su dedo.

La joven bruja pestañeó confundida.

—Esa es la llave, sobrina…— con su mano le señaló una de las espinas que sobresalía del resto—, tu sangre.

Hermione tragó fuerte y avanzó. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración era agitada. Desde que su tío le había señalado esa espina en particular, no pudo evitar sentir el irrefrenable deseo de tocarla. A su mente, vino la parte del cuento que justamente describía ese deseo que tenía la princesa de pincharse con la aguja de la rueca. Siempre le había parecido muy estúpida la situación y ahora ella vivía esa tentación. Obviamente, en ambos casos, el impulso era la magia, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sentía en lo profundo de su mente un susurro que le decía que tocara la espina.

Y lo hizo.

Se clavó el dedo, sintiendo un dolor agudo y una sensación de calor. La sangre comenzó a brotar y embebió la punta. Hermione observó cómo una gota caía al suelo siendo absorbida de inmediato por la tierra.

En ese momento, la magia ocurrió.

Su sangre era la llave y la vida. Empezando por esa espina en particular y esparciéndose en todas las direcciones, los rosales despertaban y florecían. Las ramas secas se volvían verdes y miles de brotes rojos carmesí aparecían con velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte. El suelo antes seco e infértil, comenzaba a reverdecer y lo que era lúgubre, se volvía bucólico.

Algunas ramas comenzaron a abrirse paso y, de la misma manera que las escaleras de Hogwarts que cambian de posición a voluntad, los pasillos de ese laberinto cambiaban su forma abriendo un único paso directo hacia el interior. De esa manera, pudieron ver cómo la niebla se disipaba y dejaba ver el castillo que tanto había imaginado y que bien podía estar en alguna de las películas de Hollywood.

O eso pensaba ella en ese momento.

—La dueña ha llegado y la fortaleza despierta de su letargo— murmuró Evelyn.

Ella era una madre orgullosa y ahora no temía demostrarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en su hija, la observaba caminar hacia el interior de su propiedad junto a Harry Potter y custodiada por su primo, el temible Severus Snape.

En Azkabán, Timeus Rosier sentía cómo la conexión que poseía con el Castillo se iba perdiendo y sonrió. Aquél ritual de sucesión que había iniciado hacía semanas atrás, hoy culminaba. Su nieta había tomado posesión de su herencia y su sangre era ahora la llave y la cerradura del patrimonio de los Rosier.

—Al fin— dijo en voz alta sin importarle que el auror en su puerta escuchara—, al fin la rosa vuelve a la vida y las espinas extenderán sus lazos sobre nuestros enemigos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¡No dejé pasar un año, me aplaudo a mí misma! esto no quiere decir que publicaré el siguiente de inmediato, recuerden siempre que mi trabajo me demanda mucho y que puede pasar un tiempo. Les confieso que este capítulo me tiene algo nerviosa por la recepción de ustedes 0_0… sean compasivos.

Llegar al momento de la revelación de Hermione como una Rosier al mundo mágico es llegar al comienzo del fin de este fic… tengan en cuenta eso. Esta historia es de cómo ella descubre quién es, cómo acepta esa identidad y cómo se impone… lo que viene después no es mucho más.

Bueno… algunos comentarios sobre este capítulo. El título de este fic viene a cuento de ese laberinto que acabo de mencionar. En el videojuego de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban aparece un cromo de rana de chocolate con la imagen de la arpía Leticia Somnolens. Ahí explica cómo ella usó el filtro de los muertos en vida contra una princesa muggle por celos y cómo un mago la despertó untándole la poción wiggenweld en los labios para luego besarla. Lo de los cuentos de hadas es verdad, si alguno no conoce las historias que hay detrás de la versión Disney que tenemos, lo invito a googglear, encontrará violación, canibalismo, abandono de niños, mutilaciones, etc. Eso de la otra leyenda mezclada, es puro delirio mío. En este caso, me basé/inspiré en las diferencias que existen en la versión de La bella durmiente de Perrault (que la llamó en realidad 'La bella del bosque durmiente' –'La belle au bois dormant') y la de los hermanos Grimm (la versión de ellos se titula Dornröschen, traducida como Rosita Espino) respecto a la de Giambattista Basile.

Theodore no es buena persona, desde ya lo digo. Él no es bueno y puede que a más de uno de ustedes le disguste lo manipulador que puede ser y cómo influye ¿"negativamente"? en Hermione. Blaise sólo es víctima de sus decisiones, siempre queda claro que Theo no lo obliga, el moreno hace las cosas porque quiere (eso no quita que Theo sea un desgraciado manipulador que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de los demás).

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía para decir sobre este cap… era mucho en verdad.

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! (PACIENCIA, POR FAVOR)

Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos, los espero con ansias.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Soteria:** Gracias! gracias por estar tan al pendiente. Es justamente eso lo que impide que caiga por completo en la vida muggle olvidándome de mis fics. Un abrazo.

 **Gaby:** Eres un encanto, gracias! Theo no es buena persona, lo repito. Quiere a Tracey, le dará lo que quiere pero manipulará para no perder nada… es un desgraciado. Las gemelas Carrow estuvieron siempre en mi mente como futuras jugadoras secundarias. Ya me acerco, lo prometo, queda poco para que el mundo sepa. Un abrazo

 **danaesirianneblack:** ¿En serio? Puedes decirme qué exactamente de lo que he escrito es lo que estás viendo en tu carrera? Porfa, me intriga jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir allí. Cariños.

 **MarleSorey:** Gracias, gracias por esos aplausos! Me reverencio ante ellos jejeje. Gracias por esas lindas palabras, que haya alguien que aprecie el tiempo que invierto en corregir me alegra (aunque se me pasan cientos de errores… sigo aprendiendo). Las gemelas son más que secundarias pero le aportan su toque siniestro al asunto jajaja. Tracey y Blaise tendrán su gratificación, lo prometo. Hermione se me está volviendo cada vez más viperina, me es inevitable hacerla así… y Theo… él sólo doblegará su orgullo ante Herms y nadie más que ella será testigo… ni Tracey, Blaise o Draco verán eso. Luna es un personaje que me gusta muchísimo y me intriga. Creo que ella podría ser una slytherin si quisiera pero lo que la hace ravenclaw es que todo lo que observa, lo que sabe, toda su astucia no tiene como objetivo manipular, controlar a los demás, imponerse… es simple conocimiento que deja caer de tanto en tanto. Cuéntame cómo imaginas a Tracey, hasta ahora solo he dicho que tiene cabello negro, nada más… puedo describirla como tú la imaginas jejeje. Un fuerte abrazo y besos de miel para ti!

 **patrigt410:** La espera no ha sido demasiada esta vez, no prometo nada para el siguiente cap. Un abrazo! XD

 **Ro 91:** No des por perdida ninguna de mis historias, porfa… me tardo pero no abandono jejeje. Qué te ha parecido lo que hace Nott? Cuando Astoria sepa sentirá un frío y cruel escalofrío… Besos

 **CarmesiRiver:** Deja todos los reviews que desees, juro que es cierto, alimentan la historia. Imagino que esta actualización te tomó por sorpresa. Jajaja, yo soy la que piensa que el cap anterior es tranquilo, creo que es porque mentalmente lo comparaba con este. Te ha gustado Hermione y Theo en este cap? Aún queda ver la decisión de Tracey y los motivos que la llevarán a una u otra salida. Repito que Theo es un miserable manipulador, no es buena persona, él no es un héroe y nunca lo será, él es simplemente un ganador que verá cómo sacar mayor rédito. Astoria es parte del vasallaje de Hermione, sí, y veremos las consecuencias de eso. Déjame saber si este cap de hoy te ha gustado. Cariños!

 **Mia Flores o Nicky ;):** Gracias! Ya leerás cómo es ese piano jeje. Ginny debe madurar más aún. Tracey y Blaise tiene tensión sexual acumulada de años! Jajaja. Las gemelas Carrow le darán su aporte siniestro al asunto. Pronto llegará lo que pides, lo prometo. Queda tiempo para Orígenes… Morrigan está en mi cabeza pero no he tenido tiempo de pasarla por escrito jajaja. Un abrazo!

 **LluviadeOro:** Muchísimas gracias! Theo debe controlar sus celos, lo sabe y Hermione no se la hace fácil. La decisión de Tracey será importante para ciertos desarrollos futuros. ¿Qué te ha parecido el castillo? Espero que te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo!

 **Alesari:** Gracias por estar ahí! Ojalá hasya disfrutado este cap! Cariños.

 **SeleneNox:** Espero haberte alegrado el día de hoy también! Gracias por seguir esta historia! Un abrazo!

 **Schlaf Ruternless:** jajajaja, todos hemos envejecido mientras esperábamos, ustedes esperaban leer y yo esperaba tener tiempo jajaja. Ya llegará ese momento, estamos cerca… No demoré mucho, no prometo lo mismo para el siguiente cap. Besitos para ti!

 **xSouh:** Siii! Es cierto, tardé 10 meses. Allá por diciembre pasado habían otros planes para mi vida y febrero les dio un vuelco terrible pero aquí estoy XD jeje. Theo es un enredado que tiene planes dentro de planes (a veces pienso que debo estar algo loca por ser yo misma la que creó semejante personalidad… por Merlín!). Los Greengrass en este fic piensan que llegaron a la cima de la cadena alimenticia y que solo Theo está por encima, que de repente llegue un depredador más fuerte que ellos (Lady Rosier) es una patada en el centro de sus ambiciones. Eres dramione así que gracias por darle una oportunidad a Theo (te dejo un chisme, hace tiempo y para mi sorpresa, un dramione nació en mi cabecita … aún dudo si publicar o no… estoy esperando terminar con aunque sea uno de mis fics antes de decidir si me embarco en esa historia o no). Si creías que las hormonas de Theo quedaron revolucionadas en la biblioteca, qué crees que pasó ahora jajajaja. Creo que lo de Ginny debe tener un cierre más allá del simple "odio a Hermione". Espero estés bien. Un fuerte abrazo para ti!

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Hermione le dejó muuuucho en qué pensar y no olvidemos que incluso le dijo que tenían "asuntos que tratar" ellas dos en particular. Los que la agraviaron pagarán caro su atrevimiento. Tienes toda la razón, Theo y Herms son dos titanes que crearan un mundo a su imagen y semejanza. Las Carrow no son vasallas de Hermione, ni siquiera saben aún que es una Rosier. Ellas se inclinan ante el poder, lo siguen, es el precio que pagan por ser Carrow jajaja, les deleitan las personas poderosas y tienen ese sexto sentido para saber que alguien es tan fuerte como para generar cambios. Más que manchadas, las Greengrass se golpearán con el límite al que podían llegar, ellas pagarán caro querer trepar más arriba aplastando a los de más abajo. Tracey tendrá el placer ella misma de degollar a los que la maltrataron, espera y verás. Besitos y cariños para ti!

 **Karen418:** Jejeje, espero haberte hecho feliz hoy también! Un abrazo

 **lunatico0030:** Aquí está el siguiente! Jejeje, ahora siéntate tranquilo, el próximo tardara (el que avisa no traiciona). Saludos.

 **Lorena:** Gracias por seguir allí! Sip, Tracey es clave, creo que es porque es a través de sus ojos que podemos ver muchas cosas del mundo aristocrático mágico jajaja, creo que sin ella todo sería mucho más aburrido porque no notaríamos muchos detalles. Ambos conocen de lo que es capaz el otro, Herms sabe que Theo no es buena persona pero lo quiere, Theo sabe que Hermione es demasiado buena y disfruta ver cómo la oscurece poco a poco, como aprende a ser más serpiente que león. Ya llegarán esos dos momentos y, como dije, llegar allí es el comienzo del fin… no habrá mucho más luego de su presentación. Jejeje, el camino de Ginebra tiene su redención, creo que algo has visto hoy. Lo que sí debemos esperar a ver qué hará cuando sepa que es una Rosier. No estás loca, o bien yo lo estoy contigo jajaja! Cariños para ti! Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Miracoli:** jejeje, para Orígenes falta tiempo, puede que en diciembre… Un fuerte abrazo para ti! Qué estés bien!

 **Guest1:** Gracias! deja un nombre la próxima vez si vuelves a dejarme un review, please! Un abrazo

 **Guest2:** Gracias, realmente gracias! fue una gran felicidad también para mi poder publicar jejeje, lo necesitaba. Hoy pude actualizar, no sé cuando será el siguiente, advierto que puede que deban esperar. Un abrazo (PD: ¿tu nombre?)

 **Vale slytherin:** Gracias a ti por seguir este delirio! Hoy desplegué un gran abanico de intrigas, espero las hayas difrutado =P. Gracias, aprendo con cada capítulo, es un largo camino y aún me queda muchísimo por recorrer. Cariños!

 **Guest3 (¿Natalia MerVel?):** creo que eres tú, Natalia, de no ser así mis disculpas a ti y a quien haya dejado este review. Espero puedas tener un poquito de tiempo para abrir una cuenta y estar en contacto… puede que me tarde para el siguiente cap, aún no lo sé con seguridad. Siempre pensé que Hermione es una mezcla de las cuatro casas pero que en el séptimo libro se vistió de serpiente casi por completo (ya algo veíamos en los libros anteriores), nunca compré que ella fuera una gryffindor ideal (que sí, que tiene las características de esa casa y está ahí por derecho propio pero no sólo tiene esos valores… jejeje). Luna es observadora y podría ser una manipuladora si lo quisiera pero a ella le va más el conocimiento por el conocimiento mismo… no tiene deseos de sobresalir por encima de los demás y aplastarlos en el camino (herms sí, aunque ella sólo aplastará a los que quieran dañar a sus seres queridos) Gracias, Tracey nació y creció en mi cabeza, ha echado raíces tan profundas que no puedo imaginar este fic sin ella. Ahora deberá tomar la decisión por sí misma, si sique a Theo será por su voluntad. Malfoy, jajajaja, cuando vea quien es granger… en mi mente está su reacción. Un abrazo

 **Vicdany:** Aquí, de nuevo yo, jeje. Un abrazo

 **JjSwagx:** Espero hayas disfrutado este fic. Cariños

 **crazzy76:** ¿cómo estás tú? ¿tus seres queridos? Ha sido terrible lo que les ha pasado. Espero estés bien y que la vida haya vuelto a la normalidad en la medida de lo posible. Mi musa siempre toca, el tiempo es el tirano. ¿Sigues sensible? Cuál versión de Coco viste?, la miniserie o la peli? Besitos de whisky de fuego para ti! PD: ¿con la historia de Blaise te refieres a Orígenes? Mmm, no sé a qué fic te refieres con eso de que continúe con la historia de Blaise, perdona jajaja… Un abrazo!

 **Natsumi No Chiharu:** Aquí estoy… ya vendrá eso que desean y con él, el comienzo del fin de este fic. Un abrazo!

 **anaylen:** Gracias!, muchas gracias! Hermione es una leona con piel de serpiente, o una serpiente con piel de leona? Mmm, no me decido jajaja. Harry ha visto de lo que es capaz y Theo imagina el poder de Herms… creo que ellos son los únicos que pueden ver la tormenta antes que se desate. Orígenes debe esperar, lo siento mucho. La próxima actualización se tardará. Besos y cariños para ti! Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Jaaaviera:** Gracias! me ha tomado tiempo volver a fanfiction. Hermione siempre será algo o bastante slytherin en mis historias… no puedo evitarlo… y Theo no es buena persona, él es un manipulador y puede ser muy cruel (este cap lo ha demostrado, creo). Ginny tiene un proceso aparte y su madre gritará jajaja. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con 'La Orden del Merodeador'? juro que sigo esperando un nuevo cap, nunca pude olvidar la imagen de Cedrella/Hermione, es genial! Porfa, síguela. Besos.

 **Bastian987:** Te doy la bienvenida! Espero que no odies a la Herms de este capítulo, ella es viperina en mi mente, no lo puedo evitar (la mala combinación de lo mucho que me gusta ese personaje y lo mucho que me gusta esa casa a pesar de su fama). En el fondo, Herms siempre será justa, sabelotodo y mandona jajaja. Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Cariños y nos estamos leyendo!

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado**

 **Dejen un review ¿sí?**

 **Es el alimento de toda historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, chicos!**

 **:)**


End file.
